Cephiro Eternus
by Playing Scrabble with Orcs
Summary: Clef/Umi. Umi was banished from Cephiro at 18 by the High Council and the Master Mage. Little did anyone know that she carried the unborn child of said Mage with her into her old world. Four years have passed, and Fuu and Hikaru finally steal her back
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've wanted to finish for a long time, but college puts a serious dent in my writing capabilities, and so I've pretty much abandoned it. But no longer! I've revamped the story, edited it, and suited it for my newer style of writing. It's been a few years since I last worked on this story, and you'll probably be able to tell by the later chapters that my writing style has changed somewhat. Anyway, enjoy! I plan to finish it very soon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these puppets. Unfortunately.

**Notes:** This follows the story line of Rayearth pretty much, Cephiro and Earth are still two separate worlds. Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi are all about 22 or 23 in this story. Clef, much like Ascot in the series, has decided to revert to his original form, or even his OAV form, because its far more delicious. Also, a few characters in this story are a bit OOC, like Hikaru and Clef, and Fuu to some extent as well. Hikaru and Fuu are a little more fiery, and Clef is a bit less patient. Eagle is alive and the Knight are aware that Sierra is in fact Sierra and not Presea.

I've also incorporated a few things from the OAV into the story. For instance, the Magic Knight's mashin's are often referred to as deities, and all three girls have their ovum gems embedded in the backs of their hands.

Enjoy, I'm very excited about this story, I have a lot of good ideas for it and I can't wait to finish it. Read and Review!

**CHAPTER ONE: The Day Shift**

* * *

_It was a beautiful day in Cephiro… sitting out in one of the palace courtyards, Umi observed the bleeding colors of the sunset sky with a sense of detachment, and happiness at returning to her true home._

"_Umi-chan, I'm so glad you've come back to us!" exclaimed an excited Caldina as she pulled her blue-haired friend into a tight hug. Her veils and jewels floated and glistened in the evening light, as did her olive skin, skin which Umi had always thought was so beautiful…_

_Fuu, Queen of Cephiro, sat beside Umi on the edge of the fountain staring out over the courtyard with a smile on her face. "I'm glad too, Umi," she said._

_Umi smiled as Fuu enclosed her hand in hers. "Your baby is so beautiful," she said, watching the small boy of two playing idly on the stones before her. "I'm sorry, Fuu-chan… I know it's been hard with Ferio away in war…"_

_Fuu nodded and smiled at her young son, who had looked up from her play and began watching the women._

"_How is Hikaru's pregnancy going?" Umi asked politely._

"_Oh, she's in her fifth month, I believe." The Queen grinned. "She's so tiny, her stomach doesn't seem to fit her body anymore." The two women giggled together._

Umi stirred in her sleep. The feeling of the dream very suddenly changed.

"_It's been so long since you've seen Clef, hasn't it?" said Fuu._

_Umi's felt her chest tighten, felt her hand being squeezed by Fuu's. "I don't care about Clef…" said the girl, feeling flustered and hot._

_Fuu stared unblinkingly. "Oh, Umi-san. That's a lie, and you know it."_

"_Fuu, I—"_

"_It's not a secret, you know," said the Queen. "We all know what you're hiding."_

_Umi was becoming feverish. "Hiding?" she repeated hoarsely._

"_It's obvious."_

"_I'm not… hiding…"_

_Fuu released her hand._

"_Everyone knows. Everyone knows your little secret and you can't stop him…"_

"_No," Umi groaned, feeling her body grow hot. Something inside of her wrenched and she screamed and clutched her belly. Fuu merely watched as the blue haired girl tumbled off of the side of the fountain and onto the hard ground below, clutching herself and wailing. Her hands were covered with blood and when she raised them to her face she screamed and screamed and screamed. Everything grew dark._

_And then she heard Fuu whisper with a dreadful, almost evil finality. "You can't hide it for long."_

"_Not for long…"_

* * *

Umi awoke to find herself sitting upright in bed, covered in a fine layer of sweat, breathing raggedly as if she'd run a marathon. The blankets lay thick and tangled around her legs, damp with perspiration. An all too familiar knife of pain shot through her abdomen. She grimaced and hugged her knees. Cramps.

The blankets around her legs were growing hotter and more uncomfortable by the minute, but Umi could hardly move under the bloody-damned curse of her womanhood firing up in her stomach. A heating pad would have been nice if Umi didn't already feel like she was a few inches from the sun. Am I ill? she wondered, pressing a palm to her forehead. No fever… but she still felt like hell. Ever since Chiharu had come those cramps had been horrible. Oh, god damn her uterus to hell…

She reached up blindly through the dark to pull the chain for the fan, swearing she'd go down to the kitchen and make a Midol paste out of every last pill she had and just inject it straight into her stomach… and then, of course, realizing that only rabies shots went in the stomach and it would hurt and… and, well, it was just a crazy idea… She kicked the nasty blankets away from her leg and leaned forward to rub her aching feet. Those long hours at the hospital were really starting to take a toll on her. She hadn't gotten home that night until after midnight. Poor Lena; Umi would make sure to treat her to a fancy lunch or something soon just for the amount of time she spent babysitting Chi.

It had been a long time since she'd thought of that day in Cephiro but she did remember…did remember Fuu's children. But strange, she dreamt that Hikaru was pregnant. Hikaru was never pregnant, at least not to her knowledge. Pillar, it had been so long now… that whole world seemed completely alien now. For all Umi knew, Hikaru could have had twelve kids since she'd been gone. She had no contact with that world whatsoever. Umi chewed her fingernail. That was a bad one, she thought to herself. Certainly she'd dreamt of Cephiro before, nearly every night, and often, the dreams turned bad, almost nightmare-like. But this one… well… it was one of the worst yet…

The young woman groaned and pulled her blankets back. Oh, yes. That voice… And again, the chilling voice of Queen Fuu floated through her head. Umi shuddered.

Suddenly, a small voice floated in from the hallway outside. "Mom?" it said. A rattling and pulling sound, followed by the telltale squeak of the door opening and the knife-shaft of light that pierced the darkness of her bedroom told Umi that she was obviously not the only one awake in the house. A tiny blue head popped into the doorway.

"Mommy?" again.

Umi rubbed her eyes and peered through the darkness at her daughter, four years old now, god time had gone by so quickly…she smiled at her little girl and held out her arms. The child obeyed and padded across the carpet to her mother, climbing over the edge of the bed.

"Hi sweetie," Umi cooed as she caught her baby up in a small hug. She began to stroke the child's her soft blue hair, only a shade darker than her own, and with a hint of ocean-green. "Is it morning already?" she asked.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said the little girl into her mother's chest. Umi looked over at the clock. The clock read 4:30. Wa-a-a-a-ay too early.

"Chi, it's still too early baby, morning isn't for a few hours, why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I don't wanna go back to sleep," said Chiharu in her small baby voice.

Umi sighed. "Well do you want to sleep with me until breakfast time?"

"Okay…" said the baby as she snuggled up into her mothers arms. Umi patted her head and kissed her soft hair, then lay back on her pillow and struggled to go back to sleep. The baby kept squirming in her arms and whimpering, but that wasn't what was keeping her from sleep. It was that voice… that horrible ominous voice…

"You can't hide it for long, Umi, not for long…not for long…"

* * *

Umi balanced the cordless phone against her shoulder and looked at her watch. "Can you be here at 8:30?" she asked the phone. Her regular babysitter and one of her best friends, Sao Lena, laughed and assured her that she could. Umi nodded and opened the refrigerator. "Well I'm feeding her right now so you won't have to, and I'll have to leave at least by 8:45…"

"Mama, breakfast!" said the little girl from her high chair.

Umi switched the phone to her other ear and popped the small waffle out of the toaster and put it on a small plate. "Lena, I'll need you to bring her to the park today, if that's all right, she hasn't been in a while and she loves to go, or you could bring her to the zoo, I could give you my zoo pass…" she spread butter onto the small waffle and reached for the syrup. "I'll be home early today because I wanted to take her to that new kid's pizza place they just opened on the other side of town and—"

"Mommy breakfast!!" Chiharu urged her mother again.

"Okay baby, okay…" Umi poured a little syrup on the waffle and quickly began to cut it into tiny pieces. "Hold on…" she said into the phone. She placed the plate in front of her daughter and smiled. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Alright…" Umi continued. "Well I'll definitely be back for 4 o'clock and so you don't have to feed her dinner, I gotta go though, so, remember, I packed all her things and I'll see you in a few. Bye!"

"Mommy, you done?" asked Chi through a mouthful of waffle.

"Yes baby, eat all your waffle." Umi smiled and moved behind her daughter, fixing her silky hair. "Guess whose coming to see you today." Chi muffled something between bites and shrugged her shoulders. "Well," Umi began, "I just talked to Miss Lena and she's gonna come play with you today while I goes to work!"

"Miss Lena!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am, and she might take you to the park today, or maybe to the zoo! Would you like that?" Chiharu nodded and ate the rest of her waffle while her mother stroked her hair. It was knotted and tangled, typical of any four year old, but strikingly beautiful nonetheless.

She had always thought Chi had such beautiful hair, long and silky and perfectly straight, like her own, but with a hint of curl around her face. The color was like her own, just a bit too green to be inherited from her side of the family. She pulled a few strands through her fingers and sighed. "Chi, how did you get your hair color, honey?"

Chiharu, busy with her breakfast, did not understand her mother's question and therefore ignored it. Umi smiled and smoothed out the blue-green strands when she noticed something strange. She parted Chi's hair slightly and peered down at the roots. It looked as if the hair was slowly starting to change colors. She'd heard that baby's hair sometimes did that, as they grew older. The hair was turning bluer at the roots with no more hint of green, similar to Umi's. Almost, but not quite. A bit too blue, or maybe too dark?

Actually, Umi thought it's almost lavender…

Her eyes widened. Lavender.

* * *

"Must you go, Ferio?"

The King of Cephiro snuggled closer to his wife and buried his nose in her neck. "Yes, love," he whispered huskily.

Fuu pouted her lips. "But you've only been back for a month. Do you really have to leave tomorrow? So soon?" She put her arm around her husband's shoulder. "What will the children think?"

"They're four and six. I think they'll handle it well enough."

"You know, Gwynnie always misses you so when you leave. She wakes up in the night crying for you."

Ferio sighed. "I know that." He exhaled and began to gently kiss Fuu's neck. "I'll miss you…" he whispered.

Fuu turned to face him. "I'll miss you too, love…" She kissed his cheek and rolled away from him to climb out of the bed. Slipping on a robe, she made her way across the room to the bookshelf. "I keep this, you know, to help me in the lonely nights when you're gone."

Ferio watched her pull a small object from an ornate box on the bookshelf. He smiled. It was the communicator he'd given her when they'd first met.

"Yes," Fuu said, "I still keep it."

"I knew you did," Ferio said, reaching for her. "You never throw anything away."

"Don't tease," she giggled, sliding back into bed. She clutched the communicator closely. "It doesn't work anymore."

"Oh?"

"No," she sighed, snuggling close to her husband. "I often speak into it when you're gone, but you never reply."

Ferio wrapped his arms around his wife. "I no longer keep the receiver. I don't need to. I can be with you any time I want now."

"Then why do you have to leave me?" Fuu said desperately. "Why can't you send Lantis or Lafarga in your stead? They're both equally powerful mage knights, and loyal to you as no other men are! Your children cannot live without a father, Ferio!"

"Hush, hush love…" he soothed. Fuu buried her nose into his chest and blinked back tears. "You know I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, wiping her eyes with a thumb. Fuu sighed and allowed Ferio to kiss her. Her complaints would do nothing. They never did. She decided that she'd enjoy having this night with him. Ferio pulled Fuu closer to him and kissed her passionately, and she let him love her, and she was happy.

* * *

"Hello?" said a voice from the hallway. Sao Lena stepped into the hall when no one answered her and she sighed. "Umi-chan, I'm here!"

"Lena!" Umi shouted from somewhere inside the house. "I'm fixing my hair, come on in!"

"All right!" Lena shouted back. She closed the door behind her and entered the spacious living room. She dropped her purse onto the sofa. "Where's my Chiharu?" she said loudly.

A hyper screaming little girl flew into the room and wrapped herself around Lena's right leg. "Lena! Lena!" shouted the four-year-old happily. Lena bent to pick the squirming child up and laughed.

"Hi sweetie, good to see you too!"

Chiharu giggled and continued to repeat the taller woman's name and clutch at her neck.

"Lena, you're early!" Umi said as she entered the living room powdering her nose. She smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks so much for coming today, it's a huge relief. I hate to leave the poor baby in that day care."

"Oh, it's no problem, don't worry about it, me and Chiharu always have so much fun, right sweetheart?" Chiharu giggled and nodded. Lena watched Umi pack her things for work and shifted Chiharu's weight from one arm to the other. "Long night last night?" she asked.

Umi groaned. "Oh, you have no idea. I think I was on my feet all night. All night! And a patient refused to let me give him a shot and I had to involve the head nurse and eventually the doctor, and oh, it was a nightmare."

"You look tired."

The blue-haired woman shrugged it off and grabbed for her purse. "Well, the B-A-B-Y woke me up at 4:30 this morning wanting breakfast."

"Mommy, what's B-A-Y?"

"Nothing, bebz," Umi said quickly. She stood up, straightened her uniform and gave Lena a tired smile. "Thanks, Lena."

Lena smiled in return and held Chiharu out for her mother to grab. Umi took her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight. "I'm off to work, ok Chi? I love you."

The little girl began to fuss. "Mommy, stay!" she whimpered. Her face grew red and she began to sob.

Umi kissed her small forehead. "You be a good girl today, ok? Will you be a good girl for Miss Lena?" Chiharu sniffled and pouted her lip, but nodded in submission.

"Good girl." She kissed her forehead again and set her down. "I'll be back soon, okay doll?" Umi looked up at Lena and smiled. "Thanks again, Lena, this is such a huge help to me."

"Oh, you can call me anytime, I have my new night job now so I'm free all day!" she shooed Umi out the door. "Now hurry or you'll be late. Call if you need anything, bye Umi!"

Umi waved as she rounded the corner to make her way towards the train station, conveniently located very close to her house. Umi disappeared and Chiharu stood next to Lena in the doorway, shouting her good-byes. Lena smiled and scooped the little girl into her arms. "Come on, sweetie-pie." She said. "Let's get you cleaned up and go to the park!"

"Park!" Chiharu repeated excitedly. Lena giggled and brought the baby inside, shutting the door behind her.

Late, as per usual, Umi nearly sprinted up the long, cement walk to the hospital emergency entrance doors. She worked the very stressful job of being an ER nurse. She ran through the automatic doors and came to a stop in front of the ER main desk. A plump, brown-haired woman behind the desk was giving her a reproving look over the rims of her sparkly glasses.

Umi smiled nervously. "Only two minutes late this time, Oshii-san," she said.

Oshii-san looked at her watch and sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter today anyway, we haven't had anyone in all morning." She raised her eyebrows and began to shuffle papers on her desk. "No one at all this morning."

Umi leaned against the desk to take off her shoe. A rock or something had found it's way in there. "It must be a record," she commented.

"Mm," replied the desk nurse.

At that moment, the automatic doors slid opened and several EMS boys rushed in carting a small boy who was clutching his mouth. "Got a bleeder, doctor!" they shouted.

Umi threw her purse over the desk. "Just put it up for me!" she shouted at the desk nurse before running to fetch the doctor.

Such was the busy day of Ryuuzaki Umi.

* * *

A very distressed Hikaru paced around in the main hall in front of the most powerful mage of Cephiro. "I don't understand it, Clef. And you know I don't like it. And quite frankly, I don't even think I believe it. I mean, it's been four years. Why can't we go back?"

Guru Clef, exasperated, put his hand on his forehead and sighed heavily. "I've told you, Princess, the portal is closed…"

"That's a lie!" Hikaru shouted, taking the Guru aback. "It must be open! How can something that huge just disappear? I've seen the books you keep in your chambers! Now what is it that you're hiding from all of us?"

"Hikaru, please…"

"Silence, Clef," said the redhead menacingly. "Shut you mouth and listen to me—"

"You dare to presume—" Clef began, rising from his chair.

"I said enough!" Hikaru shouted, balling her fists. "You gave me my magic Clef, but it is stronger now, stronger even than yours. I'm not technically the Pillar anymore but I am Princess underneath Fuu, and granted by Fuu I have power over you! Don't dare cross me, Mage!"

Clef was aghast. Never, ever had Hikaru spoken to him in such a way. He didn't even think she was capable of such venomous words…

Hikaru sighed and turned away. "Why does this always end in a shouting match between us?"

"Princess, what's wrong with you? Are you ill? What--"

"Clef, please leave me be!" Hikaru wailed with her face in her hands. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! Something's happening to me and I don't know what it is! I've been feeling so strange and I'm overly emotional all the time! I think I'm pregnant or something and I wanted to go back to Tokyo and raise my child there…"

The Master Mage of Cephiro took his youngest pupil into his arms and began to console her, all memories of anger forgotten.

Hikaru sobbed. "I'm sorry Clef. I'm just so upset. I don't know how to tell Lantis, and we're not even married yet…"

Clef stroked her unruly hair. "I'm sure he'll be delighted, Lantis has always been very fond of children. You'll be very happy together as a family."

"But…"

"Shh…" Clef hushed the small girl, and he allowed her to weep into his chest for a while. He just kept stroking her hair and whispering encouragements into her ear.

She quieted eventually. Slowly, Hikaru pulled herself out of Clef's arms. She sniffed and turned her face away, embarrassed. "I-I think I'm going to go lie down. Ja ne, Clef." The small girl quickly turned around and exited the hallway, leaving Clef to brood over what had happened.

'Ja,' he repeated to himself amusedly. 'Even after all this time, both Hikaru and the Queen use their native tongue. Well… anyway…'

There were definitely more important things to think about.

'Like the Fire Knight being with child…'

The tired Mage allowed himself a sigh as he slid into his chair. He really was too old for all that nonsense. Somehow, Clef couldn't bring himself to think of the mechanics of Lantis and Hikaru… well… size and…

…anyway…

But what would it mean for Cephiro for Hikaru to have a child? It could have repercussions. They couldn't be casual about that sort of thing. And then all of that Tokyo nonsense. Perhaps Hikaru had brought up the subject of her old home because she wanted to return. She wanted to raise her child there…

But how could Cephiro lose another Magic Knight?

And what if she did return? What if she never came back? Just like—

Her.

* * *

­­­

Umi sat in a small chair, head tilted back and eyes closed, soaking her feet in a large bowl on the floor. She sighed heavily. Gods, that felt good.

Her feet were killing her. She was getting used to being a nurse now, always being on her feet, but the hours still killed her. She'd heard somewhere that nurses have horrible varicose vein problems as they grow older from always being on their feet. Umi scowled. She didn't particularly like the idea of her pretty legs being riddled with ugly-looking veins.

'Damn nursing job.'

A knock at the door brought her out of her daydream. Umi blinked her eyes at the floor doctor, Doctor Akagi, who was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Tired?" he asked.

Umi nodded slowly and stared at her feet, which were beginning to wrinkle in the warm water they rested in.

"Long day," he said, "the kid with the broken ribs is still in the ICU. They're saying that an infection is taking over his lungs. He might not last the night."

Umi nodded gravely. "Is my shift almost up?" she asked.

The doctor grinned. "Actually it's been up for almost 10 minutes now."

Umi rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Doctor Akagi laughed and threw his nurse a towel. "Go on home, Umi, go take care of your little girl."

Umi plucked the towel out of the air with a smile. "Thank you, doctor," she replied. He exited the room, and Umi pulled her feet out of the water and bent over to dry them with the towel. They were very wrinkly.

* * *

"Oh, baby, please don't play in that mud, you just had a bath."

"I won't get dirty, mama," said the little blue-haired girl.

Umi sighed, unwilling to argue with her daughter. "All right, sorry," she said into the phone. "Really, Lena, I appreciate you so much, you know that, right?"

Sao Lena laughed from the other end of the line. "You've been my best friend since college, Umi. And you've been there for me in all of my own times of trouble. Why wouldn't I do the same for you?"

"I'd just hate it if you thought I was using you as a place to dump my kid when I need to work."

"As if I would ever think that, Umi. If I had a problem with it, I'd say so."

Umi sighed. "I know."

"What's Chi doing right now?" asked Lena.

"Playing in the mud like I _asked her not to_!" she said loudly to the girl playing in the yard. "She just had a bath, now she'll be filthy."

"She's a kid, Umi. Let her play."

"Yeah, yeah. Well listen, I'm gonna put her to bed soon. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. I gotta get back to work now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right Lena, ja ne."

"Ja!" replied Lena, hanging up the phone.

Umi leaned back in the white wicker chair she sat in underneath the backyard porch. It was early evening now, and she had Chiharu had both had their dinner and their baths, and Umi was exhausted from work, and Chiharu was as energetic as ever. Naturally.

"Please, Chi," she said again. "Really now baby, don't get dirty again, I'm not giving you another bath. Why don't you come sit with mommy and look at the birdies?"

"Birdies are sleeping, mama." (Baby talk. Cute.)

Umi began to retort, and then settled back with a giggle. Hell, the girl was smart. She closed her eyes and listened to the light sounds of laughter from her daughter and the gentle buzzing of locusts. The evening air was cool and moist, and luckily it was the wrong time of year for mosquitoes to come out, so she could sit in perfect comfort without being bothered by the elements of nature.

'But it's in quiet times like these that I start to remember…'

The young woman put her hand to her forehead and peered out through slit eyelids at her daughter. Every bit the image of herself right down to the eyes. She smiled and watched Chiharu walk around the backyard and bend over clumsily to pick little flowers. She really did look like him…

_Ok,_ Umi told herself. _I still haven't decided whether or not he really is the father. Sure, she really does look like him, if you look at her the right way, but then again I was with other men at the time. Or, actually, one other man that I never told him about, and that was before that messy rejection that I don't care about anymore!_

When Umi looked back up at little Chiharu, she focused her attention around the shape of the little girl's eyes and mouth. She had small, pouty lips and a slight curve in the shape of her eyes. Yeah, there was no mistaking it, she looked just like Clef. Her blue eyes were same shade, right down to the hints of green around her pupils. The little girl practically had 'Guru Clef!' written all over her face. Umi shook her head. No way could she be Ascot's.

She sighed and looked down at the back of her left hand. There, as had always been since she returned, was the familiar triangular scar. It was barely visible to anyone else, but Umi could see it very plainly. She closed her palm and frowned.

"Baby, it's almost time to go inside!" said the young woman after she glanced at her watch. "Almost bedtime."

Chiharu dropped her flowers and was about to put up a fuss, but Umi gave her a stern look and the child stopped herself. She'd always been a good, calm baby. Not much of a fusser, never very colicky. She definitely didn't get that calm nature from her mother. "Mom, are you thinking?" asked Chiharu, who suddenly appeared at Umi's feet.

Umi reached down and pulled her little girl into her lap. "Yeah, I was thinking." Chiharu seemed to consider her next question very carefully, and then looked like she'd resolved not to ask at all. Umi brushed it aside. She smiled. "Bed time for little girls."

"Okay…" replied the baby, pouting her lips. She laid her head on her mother's shoulder and began to pick at the small fluff particles of her sweater. "Fuzz…" she muttered.

Umi slowly rose from her wicker chair with her baby in her arms. She gently rubbed the child's back and walked inside the house. "Do you want some milk before you go to bed, baby?" The little girl shook her head slowly and continued to pick the fluff off of her mother's sweater. Umi smiled and walked slowly through the kitchen, through the living room and down the hall to Chiharu's room.

"What pajamas would you like to wear to bed, Chi?"

"Unicorn pajamas!"

"All right." Umi walked over to the dresser. She dug around in the top drawer for a moment and pulled out a pair of pink and white pajamas with small unicorns dancing all over them. She held them up for her daughter to see. "These?" she asked. Chiharu nodded her head.

After dressing her, Umi put Chiharu down for bed. She tucked the blankets around the small blue-haired girl and smiled. "All snug?"

"Story, mama?" Chiharu asked sleepily.

Umi smiled and pretended to think very hard. "Mmm, alright, I suppose, but only a short one, okay?"

Chi nodded and snuggled underneath her blankets.

Umi leaned back in her rocking chair and put her hands behind her head. "Do you want to hear the story about Princess Hikaru and Princess Fuu?" The little girl nodded again. "Well," Umi began, "There's a land very close to this land, and it's called Cephiro."

"Ceero?" Chiharu repeated.

"Cuh-fee-ro," Umi said slowly. "Well, in Cephiro, the people all live happily because their two princesses, Hikaru and Fuu, are kind hearted princesses and keep the land in order."

"Are you a Princess too, mom?"

Umi stopped rocking to think for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "In the story, I used to be a princess, sweetie. But that's just make-believe." The little girl just listened intently to her mother, and Umi continued. "Before the two girls were princesses, they were warriors who protected the land. And in the story, mommy was a warrior too." She lowered her voice a bit, almost afraid to talk of such things. "All of the girls had magical powers given to them by the Master Mage of Cephiro."

"Mage?"

"The Master Mage was the most powerful man in Cephiro, next to the three girls. He had very strong magic."

"Mom had magic?"

"Yes sweetheart, I had magic too."

"But only in the story?"

Umi nodded. "Only in the story. But one of the three princesses left because she fell in love with the Master Mage, and she wasn't allowed too. She was cast out of the land because she had broken sacred law, gone against the will of the Creator, and…" Umi stopped and looked at her daughter, who stared at her with wide eyes. The young mother closed her mouth. 'She doesn't understand anything I'm saying…' She cleared her throat, and continued the story in a way that the child would understand. "One of the Princesses left because she betrayed the Master Mage, and it made her sad, so she left." Umi smiled as the baby girl began to close her eyes. "The other two princesses didn't want her to leave, but she had to, and the other two princesses were very sad. Eventually, Princess Fuu became Queen Fuu because she married King Ferio. Princess Hikaru remained a princess and probably does to this day. (Though I wouldn't know it.) They all lived happily ever after, and so did the banished princess, even though she had been exiled from her world."

The baby, who was almost asleep, mumbled to herself, "Mom, you was sad when you was siled?"

"Exiled. And yes, baby, I suppose I would have been sad. But it's just a story." She smiled. "The End."

Chiharu turned over and yawned widely. "All done, mom?" she asked.

"All done."

Umi rose from her rocking chair to tuck her daughter into bed. She pulled the blankets underneath the little girl's chin and reached for a large stuffed brown bear, which Chiharu slept with every night.

"Socks!" the baby shouted.

"Oh, sorry," Umi said quickly as she rushed to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pink socks. "Better?" she asked. The baby nodded. Ever since Chiharu was about 2 years old, she absolutely would not, could not sleep without socks on. Umi forgot nearly every night, and the baby always yelled at her for it.

Umi kissed her sleeping child's forehead and exited the bedroom, turning off the light and quietly shutting the door behind her.

Once outside in the hall, Umi leaned against the bedroom door to listen. Sometimes Chiharu would cry when Umi left the room. But no, tonight, Chiharu had already fallen fast asleep, and Umi retired to her own bedroom with a sigh.

She closed her eyes as she lay sprawled out on the bed. She needed a man. Chiharu couldn't be raised without some sort of father figure. There were cute guys out there, surely Umi had not lost all of her male-snatching abilities?

'Yeah right,' Umi scolded herself. 'What guy would want to date a girl who has a four year old daughter? That's a lot of baggage.' She sighed and rolled over to bury her face in her pillow. 'I don't want to think about that now. I'll think about that tomorrow.'

She sighed into her pillow and allowed herself to drift off into sleep, with her light on and her shoes still laced around her feet.

* * *

Princess Shidou Hikaru sat impatiently staring into a crystal mirror, waiting to see an image, any image that might appear. This was the mirror that could see anything the heart desires, or so said Clef before its magic was suddenly spent. Perhaps it had been the great disturbance caused by the destruction of the underside of Cephiro, Hikaru thought. But really, it could have been anything, because whatever it was, the thing still didn't work.

Hikaru groaned in frustration. She had been gazing into the mirror for over an hour now. She knew it didn't work, but maybe, just maybe, her will could get it to work. And then she'd remember that she'd abolished the Pillar system, and she'd slam her fists onto the table.

"This is so frustrating Lantis!" she exclaimed to her tall lover who stood behind her. She hung her head and whimpered. "It's not fair…"

Lantis pulled up a chair next to Hikaru and sat close to her. "You still search for the Dragon Princess in that mirror?" he asked quietly. Hikaru nodded her head. "You know, if you can still feel her life force, then that means she is alive and well. Why do you worry so?"

Hikaru leaned back in her chair and tilted her head up to the ceiling. "I can feel it… it's always been strong. It's still strong."

"You and the Queen both worry too much, Hikaru."

"Lantis…" Hikaru said smiling. "You don't have to call Fuu 'Queen' or Umi 'Princess' or whatever, you've known us all for many years, they're just Umi-chan and Fuu-chan."

The tall Mage-Knight shifted uneasily in his chair. "I am a knight."

"I am too!" she argued playfully. "I have your status too, Lantis. The people of Cephiro just chose me to be Pillar, and that's the only difference. But now Fuu is Queen, so I went back to Magic Knight status."

"As part of my duty, I must address those of higher authority with respect."

"Oh, Lantis," Hikaru sighed. "It's just Fuu and Umi! Please refer to them that way. Fuu feels very uncomfortable when you talk to her like you're a robot."

"A what?"

Hikaru smiled. "Nevermind." She rose from her chair. "Tomorrow," she said determinedly.

Lantis also rose from his chair and stared down at Hikaru. His brow furrowed. "Tomorrow, what?" he asked.

Hikaru held her chin high in the air and flounced past Lantis towards the door.

As she was about to skip through the door, she turned and said over her shoulder, "I'm going to try to bring Umi back, Lantis."

Lantis watched the small girl flit out of the room and frowned. What was she on about? Bringing Umi back? No. That was impossible... the veil was closed. Couldn't be opened. It was closed forever now.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Umi smiled guiltily at her best friend, who stood before her in the doorway, holding her blue-haired child and grinning. "Are you sure you don't mind babysitting again, Lena?" she asked.

The blond woman shook her head and laughed. "Umi, just _go_ already." She held Chiharu on her hip and smiled. "It's not a problem."

Umi thanked her friend while hopping on one foot to tie her left shoe. "I gotta go," she said quickly as she pecked her daughter on the cheek. "Bye baby, bye Lena, have fun!" Umi dashed out the door and turned the corner, disappearing again from view with her daughter shouting good-bye's to her as usual.

Lena stood in the doorway smiling. Umi was such a wonderful mother. It was true, Lena would rather die than see Chiharu in a daycare. She looked at the little girl in her arms fondly and began to stroke her long hair. "What pretty hair you have, Chi," she said. She looked at the hair for a few more moments when she noticed something different. Her eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"Oh, Chiharu, baby!" she exclaimed as she gently fingered a few strands of the girls hair. "Look at your hair, look at the roots! They're starting to grow more blue! Isn't that nice? Now you can have hair like Mommy's."

The little girl played with the buttons on her caretaker's shirt and did not reply, not being particularly interested in subjects such as her hair color. Lena smiled and carried the child into the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Queen Fuu sat on her High Throne inside the Grand Hall of the palace, legs crossed, chin in her hand, and eyes narrowed. She was staring at the pacing form of her fellow Magic Knight and princess, Shidou Hikaru. Fuu rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed gustily.

"Now, you want to do…what exactly?"

Hikaru stopped her pacing and approached Fuu's throne. "You heard me!" she cried. "I want to bring Umi back. She belongs here, not in Tokyo!"

Fuu held her best friend's gaze for several moments. She knew that Hikaru was completely and totally serious about what she wanted to do; it had been discussed many times before. But they had already searched all alternatives possible to open the portal, and every single attempt thus far had failed.

And yet here Hikaru was, ranting on about it like it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

Fuu pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. "She does belong here, Hikaru-san, but please. You know she can't get back. We've been through this all before."

Hikaru, who had her hands behind her back, was smiling wickedly. "I found a way," she said quietly.

Fuu raised an eyebrow. "Karu-san…"

Hikaru pulled her hand out from behind her back and tossed a thick book onto Fuu's lap. Fuu stared at its thick leather cover. "The Chronicles of Earth and Its Mysteries," she read aloud. She lifted her eyes to Hikaru. "Was this in the library?" she asked.

"No," the redhead replied, "it was in Clef's office."

Fuu began to riffle through the pages of the book. "What was Clef doing with a book like this?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Dunno. Perhaps when we arrived all those years ago, he wanted to learn more about our world. This book must have been written centuries ago. He was just lucky enough to find it."

Fuu frowned. "Why didn't I know of this earlier?"

"Well, Clef's been keeping it in his office, and since no one really goes in there, I guess it was just forgotten. But I found it."

Fuu held the pages down and stared at one particular chapter of the book with wide eyes. "Hikaru-san, this is—!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She pointed to the top of the page. "Look there, it's information on the portal and how to open and close it at will!"

The Queen leapt from her throne holding the book in her hands. Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears. "Oh my god, Hikaru… do you realize what this means?!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and grabbed her queen's wrist. "Of course I do, silly, that's why I brought it to you!" Hikaru laughed and dragged the Queen bodily from the room, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, I don't own Rayearth,

**Notes: **This is sort of a short, filler chapter; one of those chapters that just _has_ to exist in order for the story to flow smoothly. Ah well. Enjoy anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Castles**

Umi sat on a long bench, accompanied by her best friend, Lena. The two women were sitting in the park, idly sipping on soft drinks and watching a small child with blue-green hair play with the rest of the children in the playground. Umi was in a particularly pleasant mood. She'd been sent home from work early because the doctors were training new nurses and with her extra time, she'd decided to take her daughter to the park. Lena followed, saying she needed some sun.

The blue-haired woman sat with her elbows propped up on the back of the bench, legs crossed, kicking her foot to the beat of music playing in a bandstand on the other side of the park. She was wearing her favorite rainbow halter-top and the jeans that made her hips look cute and tiny. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and goddamn, it was a beautiful day.

Lena sat with one knee hugged to her chest, barefoot as the day she was born. She looked at her friend and smiled. "Aren't those _my_ earrings?" she said.

Umi grinned and fingered the silver hoops hanging from her ears. "Maybe. But I don't see your name anywhere on them."

"I guess that's fine," Lena said. She pointed to the ground. "Look, those are your flip-flops."

Umi looked down and saw that those flip-flops were indeed hers. She gave her friend a playful smack and continued to watch her daughter play in the large sandbox situated in the middle of the playground. She frowned. _Now she'll have sand all in her shorts and it's going to get all over the house when she takes a bath later…_

"So," Lena said as she quietly sipped her drink, "It's great you got off early today, I barely get to see you anymore. Your job is so demanding."

Umi raised her eyebrows. "Tell me about it."

"So they're training new nurses?"

"Mm-hmm. A group of giggling blonde girls right out of the nursing school. They don't know what the hell they're doing and all they do is flirt with the orderlies."

Lena laughed. "Just like _you_ used to do?"

"I never flirted with any of those stupid orderlies!" Umi snapped.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Lena I will throw you off of this bench and beat those blonde ringlets off of your head…"

"I was just _joking_ Umi, sheez!" Lena laughed at the nasty sidelong glances she was receiving from her friend of nearly four years. She smiled and returned her gaze to the small child building a sandcastle a few feet away from them. She stared at the child's hair, mouth, and eyes, carefully analyzing each aspect of the child. "So when are you ever going to tell me who the dad is?"

"Lena, please—"

"I'm serious! It's been, what, almost four years since we had that Biology together freshman year? We've been best friends ever since, and you've never told me who that poor little girl's father is. I'm just _curious._"

The blue-haired woman sighed and set her drink down on the bench beside her. "A seven hundred year old mage from another dimension."

"_Umiii_!"

Umi grinned. "To tell you the truth I don't really know. I was with two men at one time and, well, it's hard to say which is which. I broke up with both guys and I haven't seen them in a few years." She brought her hand to her face to inspect her fingernails. "I don't care to see either of them."

"Do they know you had Chiharu?" Lena asked.

Umi shook her head. "Neither of them knew. I wouldn't have wanted to burden either of them with being Chiharu's father. I'm perfectly capable of raising her on my own, and anyway, one of them was really a child in a man's body."

Lena nodded, not understanding Umi's hidden double-meaning. Umi smirked. She didn't really want to lie to her friend but…

...Well…would _you_ believe that the father of Chiharu lived in another world? No, didn't think so.

"What about the other man? What's he like?"

Umi grinned. "Well, he was older…"

"Older?" Lena repeated. "Like, how old?" She made a face. "Not _too_ old I hope. Not like, 60 or 70, right?"

Umi laughed "No, not like 60 or 70." _Try 400, _she thought.

"Does Chi ever ask about her daddy?"

"She did, once."

Lena crossed her arms. "And? What did you tell her?"

Umi stared at a patch of grass on the ground. "I told her that her daddy was in heaven."

The blonde woman spat out the sip of cola she'd taken from her can. "You told her he _died?_" she hissed, wiping her mouth.

"Well what did you want me to say, Lena? I couldn't very well tell her that her father could be one of two people! She doesn't understand that! It's the only thing I could think of to tell her!" Umi sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "It's going to cause a problem one day when she's older, I just know it."

Lena nodded. "I guess so, huh? I mean, she'll want to talk about it I'm sure."

"I'll figure out something to tell her some day."

"Just tell her that her daddy doesn't live with you. Tell her he lives in America or something."

"Then she'll ask whether or not he'll ever come home."

"Well, it's better than having her undead father show up one day at your house. Try getting yourself out of _that_ one."

Umi put her hand to her forehead. "I know that. I'll think of something… later."

Lena reached over and patted her friend's leg. "It's all right, I'm sure she'll understand. She's a very intelligent girl."

Umi uncrossed her legs and brought her foot closer to her body. She took off her sandal. "Look Lena," she said, pointing at her foot. "Look at that. Look at those bruises. And those calluses. This job is _killing_ me."

"Ouch," Lena commented. "Well, it's your own fault for becoming a nurse, you know."

Umi slid her sandal back on. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Mommy!" the child called out. Umi looked up to see her daughter brandishing a green plastic shovel and smiling widely. "Mommy, come make castles! Come play!"

Lena giggled. "She's so sweet Umi, you're lucky to have such a good little girl."

Umi stood up and walked over to the sandbox. She knelt down carefully in the sand and sat beside Chiharu. "What do you want to build?" she asked.

The little girl handed her mother a shovel and pail. "Castle!"

Umi smiled and began to shovel sand into her pink pail. She packed it down tightly inside and turned it over, making a sand-tower. "Got any flags I can put on top?" Chiharu dropped a tiny pile of sticks and leaves into her mother's lap, and Umi used them to adorn the tops of the sand-towers.

Lena walked over and stood over the couple, surveying their work. "That's beautiful, girls! Why don't you build a moat too?"

"What is mote?" asked Chiharu.

Umi began to make another sand-tower. "It's a big river around a castle that keeps people from getting inside."

Lena knelt down in the sand beside Umi. "I'll build your moat for you, ladies!"

"Lena's playing!" Chiharu exclaimed. Umi looked at her child and frowned. Sand was getting all in her hair.

"Lena," Umi began after she finished her third sand-tower. "I'm going to be working late tomorrow night. You wouldn't happen to be off then, would you?"

The blonde began to pick sand out from underneath her fingernails. "As a matter of fact, yes, I am off. You need me?"

"Would you mind terribly?" Umi asked with a pouty lip.

Lena giggled. "Of course not! We can have a slumber party, she can stay the night with me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It'll be tons of fun, won't it Chiharu?"

The little girl, engrossed in her castle making, only nodded her head vaguely at the sound of her name. Umi clapped. "Awesome! Then it's settled. Slumber party at Lena's house. When I get off work I'll go home and change and then meet you at your house!"

Lena started bouncing on her knees. "Yay!"

"Yay!" Chiharu repeated.

"Hikaru, are you sure you should be doing this?" Fuu asked as she watched her young friend riffle through the pages of her newly found book. "In your condition—"

"According to this book, physical ailments will not be affected by the transport process." Hikaru closed the book with a loud thud and grinned. "I guess being pregnant falls under that category."

"Well, you're not sick, Hikaru."

The redhead waved her hand. "It'll be fine. You have to stay here to keep Clef and the Council occupied. There's no one else who can do it."

Fuu put her face in her hands and sighed. "You know that every powerful person in Cephiro will be able to feel such a strong magical force. Teleportation is the strongest magic there is."

Hikaru nodded. "And no doubt Clef will feel Umi's presence immediately, even if she has been stripped of her power."

"She's only been stripped of her _magic_, not her power," Fuu corrected.

"Yes well…" Hikaru shrugged her shoulders and made to leave the room. "We'll do it tomorrow night. Be ready in here when the time comes, Fuu-chan."

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these puppets. Unfortunately.

**Notes:** All right, now the story is moving a little bit. I'll try very hard to keep everything flowing smoothly, just be patient and everything will turn out fine.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Kingdom Come**

Umi walked the darkened streets that led to her house, sighing quietly along the way. Her feet were aching again, but not as terribly as the day before. _Must be finally getting used to this job,_ she thought bitterly.

The street lamps cast a yellow glow over the street in front of her and the sounds of cars passing and crickets chirping filled the warm night air. The sky overhead was cloudy. It would rain that night.

Lena had called Umi on her cell phone at work to tell her that she and Chiharu would at dinner at Umi's house since she had more food. They would meet her there and then walk back to Lena's apartment for their fun-filled sleepover.

Umi smiled. She couldn't wait.

She took the nursing cap off of her head and smoothed out her hair. She needed a shower. Her hair felt heavy and dirty. She wished vaguely that she hadn't fallen asleep so early last night, and that she had remembered to set her alarm to wake her early that morning. But of course, she forgot, and now it had been two days since she last washed her hair.

Gross.

She folded the cap neatly and placed it in her purse where she'd retrieve it tomorrow. Lena often warned her about walking alone at night after coming home from her shifts at the hospital. She'd always say that she'd be more than happy to pick Umi up if she wanted, but Umi always flat refused the offer. It was asking _way _too much of Lena, and anyway, as Umi would point out, Lena had a night job now and couldn't take the time off to pick her up anyway. So Lena always lost those battles, and Umi still walked alone at night after her day shifts.

She did understand, though, why Lena was worried about her. Last year, Umi had been walking this very same sidewalk and someone had snuck up behind her and tried to take her purse. But Umi wasn't a Magic Knight with five years fighting experience for nothing. She'd whirled on the man and actually beat him to within an inch of his life. She was very surprised that she could summon her fighting abilities as will, even thought she could no longer conjure her magic. She was amazed at the strength she still had.

Umi smiled to herself. _Come on bad guys, I dare ya. Come pick a fight with me. Let's go._

But no one ever attacked her anymore, (maybe that bandit had told his friends about her and warned them not to attack her if they valued their lives), and Umi was slightly disappointed. She'd always liked fighting and missed having the opportunity to kick ass whenever she wanted.

Dammit. Life was so cruel.

A bright flash of light caused Umi to stop dead in her tracks. A loud hissing sound filled the air, followed by a sharp _crack_. A moment later, everything around her began to rustle violently. Then, all was silent.

Umi's feet were glued to the ground. She didn't move. The flash of light came from the direction of her house. The air felt much different now. Umi began to tremble. It felt so familiar… and yet…

"Chiharu?" she called out. Umi began to walk, then trot, then sprinted the last mile to her house. "Chiharu!" she shouted again. "Chi!!!"

When Umi reached her driveway, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at the house. It was perfectly normal. Nothing looked out of place.

Except for the air. The air felt different. It felt…

…magical.

Umi silently approached the house and stopped in front of the door. She stared at the doorknob nervously. Surely, that flash of light was nothing. Surely, she was only imagining things. Her mind was just overreacting because it was dark outside and she was alone.

'Of course,' she thought as she extended a shaking hand to the doorknob. 'Of course, that's got to be it.'

'It's just my imagination.'

Umi placed her hand on the doorknob, twisted, and panicked when the door wouldn't budge. She frantically pushed at the door and tugged the doorknob before realizing that the door was just locked. Umi reached sheepishly into her purse to dig out her house key. She opened the door and stepped inside the house.

Umi stood alone in the main hallway of her house. She stared around at the walls, glanced at the sofa in the living room, saw the kitchen through the railings on the stairs, and watched the fan spinning idly from its spot on the ceiling in the living room. Her breath was coming in short gasps by now.

Everything looked normal, everything was in its place.

But…

Umi balled her fists.

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Suddenly, the house was plunged into darkness.

Umi stood in the hallway, blinking rapidly, too afraid to move. Her heart sped up a few beats and she began to whimper.

'The lights!' her mind screamed. 'The lights! What's going on? What the hell has happened? What is it?'

"Chiharu?" she whispered shakily. Her voice came out small and haggard. Umi swallowed hard. Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry. "Chiharu?" she repeated.

She dropped her purse and felt around on the walls for the light switch. When she found it, she flicked it on, and then off, and then on again. The lights did not come back on.

Umi began to panic. "Chiharu?" she called out again. She stumbled through the hall and into the living room. Her hands were held out in front of her, frantically groping everything in the room. The couch, the table, the TV… all right, getting close to the stairs…

"Chiharu!" she cried. "Where are you, baby!? Lena? Chi? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Umi screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She was rendered almost completely immobile by some powerful force. She screamed again.

"Quiet," said a small voice. "I'm here to take you back, Umi."

Umi's voice caught in her throat and she stared wide-eyed into the darkness.

_She recognized that voice!_

"K—Karu?" she whispered.

Suddenly, a tiny voice echoed from somewhere inside the house. "Mommy!" it said. It was coming from upstairs.

The person holding Umi by the waist froze. "What was that?" her voice hissed.

"Chiharu!" Umi shouted. She began to struggle violently in the arms of her captor. "Let me _go_, Hikaru!" she screeched.

The tiny girl released her hold of her friend and watched her run blindly up the stairs, tripping several times along the way. Hikaru could see much better in the dark then her friend could. It was a gift she'd had since birth. She smiled and disappeared with a loud _crack_!

Upstairs, Umi felt along the walls blindly for her daughter's bedroom door. "Chi!" she screamed over and over. "Chiharu!!!"

"Mommy, in here!" Chiharu shouted from her bedroom.

"Yes, in here, Umi-chan!" said Hikaru's voice from inside the bedroom. Umi gasped when she heard the voice, swearing only seconds ago Hikaru had been down in the living room.

A moment later, Umi's hand found the knob to Chiharu's bedroom, and she twisted it frantically and threw the door open. She surged forward into the dark room. Her foot came into contact with something heavy and warm, and Umi tripped and fell to the carpeted floor with a loud THUMP.

"_Shit!_" she cursed.

Something wrapped itself around Umi's leg and began to cry. "Mommy! Mommy!" it shouted.

Umi picked herself up off the floor and pulled her daughter off of her leg. "Chiharu!" she exclaimed as she pulled the child into a tight embrace. She began to sob. "Chiharu… Chiharu…"

"Mommy, where Miss Lena?" the child cried.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know!"

"She's downstairs, Umi-chan," said the voice again.

Umi lifted her head and stared wide-eyed at the patch of darkness from whence the voice came. "H—Hikaru?" she gasped.

Suddenly, a small ball of orange fire appeared in front of a small, smiling face. The room was illuminated, and Umi saw that Chiharu was staring with large, frightened eyes at the stranger that was sitting on her dresser, cross-legged and holding a ball of fire. She began to whimper softly.

Umi stared at Hikaru with a look of pure, unfeigned shock on her face. Her jaw was trembling with the words she longed to say. Hikaru was smiling.

"The other woman is downstairs. She fainted when she saw me." Hikaru shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she peered around the room. "No candles then? All right." She lifted her hands, which still held the ball of fire and placed the ball in the air above her head, where it stayed and continued to burn brightly. Hikaru then picked up a gleaming silver staff that was leaning against the dresser, waved it over the table next to the dresser, and on the table appeared five or so large, red candles. A sharp jab from the staff, and all five candles were lit and burning pleasantly. They also gave off a warm, cinnamon smell.

"That's better," Hikaru said as she watched the candles burning. She smiled and waved off the ball of light still burning over her head. It disappeared. She allowed her staff to rest horizontally in her lap, and she leaned her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands, staring down at Umi with smiling eyes.

Umi watched all of this with a gaping mouth and shiny eyes.

"I…You…Hi—"

"It's me, Umi-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed as she slid nimbly off of the dresser. "Don't be afraid, it's really me!"

"Hikaru…how?"

Hikaru nodded and knelt down in front of Umi and her cowering child. She took Umi's hand. "I've come to take you home, Umi," she said gently.

Umi did not reply, only stared wide-eyed at her best friend. Her jaw continued to tremble.

Suddenly, Umi surged forward and wrapped her arms around Hikaru. She was squealing and laughing. "Hikaru!" she shouted, "Hikaru!"

The redhead was thrown slightly off-balance, but laughed along with her friend and stroked the girl's long blue hair. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Hikaru…" Umi began to sob as she buried her face in the Knight's shoulder. "Hikaru… is it… is it really you?"

Hikaru smiled. "Yes Umi-chan, it's me."

Umi laughed and squeezed her friend tightly. "I've missed you so much Karu!" She drew back and held her friend's shoulders. "How in the world did you get here? I thought the portal was closed? What are you doing here?" Before Hikaru could respond, however, Umi continued her barrage of questions. "How is Fuu-chan? What's going on in Cephiro? Where's Fuu? How's Ferio? _How did you get here!?"_

Hikaru pulled her friend's hands off of her shoulders and calmly began to pat them. "I'll tell you all of that in due time, Umi, but for now, you need to come with me."

Umi sat back on her feet, eyebrows arching towards the ceiling. "What?"

Hikaru stood up. "I've come to take you back to Cephiro."

"Back to--?" Umi repeated. Her jaw hung loosely as she fished for things to say. "I—"

"We've got to go soon, though, so please, come with me." Hikaru extended a hand down to Umi, waiting for her to take it.

Umi only stared stupidly up at her friend. She didn't know what to say. How could she go back? She was banished, wasn't she? How could it be possible that Hikaru even pierced the veil between the worlds? How? Umi turned to look down at her child, who was still cowering behind her and whimpering softly. She would have to bring Chiharu with her. But she couldn't raise Chiharu in that world, there was just no way. Not at her age.

"But Hikaru—"

"Umi-chan, believe me, everything will be all right," Hikaru said softly.

Umi stared at Hikaru's outstretched hands with a quivering lip. She couldn't go back. She just couldn't.

Especially not if _he_ was still there…

"Hikaru…" Umi whispered. She hung her head. "I can't go back, you know that."

The Knight stared down at her best friend, then curled her fingers into her palm and pulled her hand away. Her brow furrowed. She took her eyes off of Umi and looked at the child who was cowering behind her mother. The little girl squeaked when she was spotted and quickly hid behind Umi's larger body. Hikaru smiled and knelt down to the child's level.

"This is your daughter, Umi-chan?" she said happily. She would lean over to peer at the child from Umi's right, and the child would squeak and scoot towards Umi's left and out of sight, and Hikaru would lean to Umi's left to peek at the child again, and the baby would cry out again and scoot in the opposite direction. Umi watched Hikaru with sad eyes.

"Yes, Karu. Her name is Chiharu."

"I figured as much," Hikaru added as she sat back on her feet. She fixed her eyes on Umi's face. "I guess I don't need to ask who—"

"No," Umi interrupted. "No. You don't."

Hikaru tilted her head and smiled. "I didn't need to anyway. She looks just like him."

Umi cast her eyes down on the carpet below her knees and nodded slowly.

Chiharu was peeking around Umi's arm with wide eyes, staring at Hikaru. "Mommy," she hissed, tugging at the woman's sleeve. "Mommy, who's that lady?"

Umi turned around and gently pulled her daughter into her lap. "Do you remember the story about Cephiro, Chiharu?" she asked. The little girl nodded weakly. "Well, this is Princess Hikaru."

Chiharu blinked. "Princess Hikaru? Is Princess Fuu here too?"

Umi raised her eyes to Hikaru, and Hikaru shook her head. "No baby," Umi said, "but look, it's the real Princess Hikaru. Mommy's best friend. She's very nice, you don't have to be afraid of her."

Hikaru giggled and held her arms out. "Come here, you! Come see your aunt Hikaru!" The little girl as hesitant at first, but eventually she squeezed her way out of her mother's arms and allowed herself to be scooped up by Hikaru, who held her tightly, giggling as she swung the girl back and forth in her arms.

"I didn't know you had a baby Umi-chan! This is so wonderful, wait until everyone hears!"

Umi nodded. Everyone will hear. Clef will hear too.

The blue-haired woman sighed heavily and began to straighten out the wrinkles in her uniform. "Why did you come for me, Hikaru?" she asked wearily.

Hikaru allowed the child she was holding to sit in her lap and play with the odd ornaments that adorned her Mage Knight robes. She stared at her friend's face. "We missed you Umi. We had to bring you back home."

"This is my home, Hikaru."

The redhead shook her head. "Umi, you know where your heart truly lies. Why deny yourself that?"

The former Mage Knight stared at the ground with dewy eyes. "I can't leave earth again…"

"Of course you can," Hikaru replied. "You have to. I've come all this way to get you, you _have_ to come back with me."

Umi shook her head slowly. "I can't leave…"

"Don't worry," Hikaru soothed, "Your daughter will be just fine there. She'll have a wonderful life." The redhead blinked and then looked down at the child she held. "She is very beautiful, Umi-chan," she said. She began to stoke the girl's silky hair. "I suppose she'll be needed to collect her birthright soon."

Umi's eyes flew open.

Chiharu's birthright. Her _birthright_. Of course. If she really were the daughter of the Master Mage of Cephiro, then she would be entitled to all of his assets, and his position when he retired…

Chiharu would be the next Master Mage of Cephiro.

Umi stared at Hikaru, her mouth trembling. "But how?" she whispered. "I can't really prove that she's his, it was such a long time ago—"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh please, Umi-chan, the kid is a carbon copy of Clef. Just look at her face!"

Umi bit her lip and stared at the pretty, round face of her child. She _did_ look just like him. Except for that hair…

She sighed. "But how? I mean, what will she do?"

Hikaru shrugged, still stroking the child's hair thoughtfully. "She'll have to be trained. The sooner the better. He'll have to train her himself… make her knowledgeable in all of his arts and magic."

"I don't want him to feel like he has to be responsible for her," Umi replied.

"You know that that's exactly how he's going to feel, Umi-chan."

Umi nodded her head and continued to stare at her daughter. "Will she be safe?"

"Of course she will be. She'll be surrounded by all of the best Mage Knights Cephiro has to offer. Including yourself, Umi-chan."

Umi's lips parted. "Me?" she repeated.

Hikaru smiled. "Of course! Once you return, all of your powers will return to you, and you can go back to Magic Knight status!"

"But I thought I was banned from Cephiro forever?"

Hikaru waved her hand dismissively. "Do you think that those kind of rules really apply to people as powerful as we are? Umi, you're no common girl. You can do as you like. It shouldn't have mattered at all what you and Clef had together."

Umi sniffled. "Yes. I knew that. I really left of my own will, you know."

"Yes, Umi-chan, I know all of that." Hikaru squeezed the child tightly once more and then transferred into Umi's arms. "We can talk about all of that later. We have to go now." She stood up and once again extended a hand to her friend.

Umi stared at the hand once more and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure it will be all right?" she asked. Hikaru nodded, and Umi reached up to accept her friend's hand.

Out in the hallway, Umi cursed as she bumped violently into the railings of the staircase. "Dammit, Hikaru, why did you make the lights go off?"

A loud _crack_ issued from the space of darkness to her right, and suddenly Hikaru's voice was calling out from the living room. "I didn't do it!" she called. "It must have been something from the warp hole! It wasn't my fault!"

Umi cursed her friend for being able to appear and reappear anywhere at will, and cursed her even more every time she stubbed her toe on something, but eventually Umi made her blind way down the stairs and into the living room, where Hikaru was waiting.

"Oh, the candles!" Umi gasped. Hikaru looked up at the ceiling, jabbed her staff in the direction of Chiharu's bedroom, and smiled.

"They're out now," she said.

Umi gave her a sharp look. "Are you _sure_? And what about Lena, I suppose we just leave her here then?"

Hikaru blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about her." She walked into another room. Umi stared into the darkness and saw a dim light glow from the kitchen, and then it went out. Soft footsteps indicated that Hikaru had reentered the room.

"Ok," she said, "I put a memory charm on her, she'll wake up later thinking you and Chiharu have gone out and that she just fell asleep after you got home. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Hikaru smiled and led Umi and her child out of the house and into the tiny backyard.

They could all see now thanks to the conveniently full moon, and when Umi looked at the grass, she nearly screamed with horror.

"MY LAWN!" she shrieked.

Hikaru smiled nervously and averted her gaze. Umi was staring with dinner-plate size eyes at a large, blackened crater resting in the middle of the lawn. She noticed with much annoyance that two of her pretty white lawn chairs had been scorched to cinders. Her favorite flowers also suffered from the blast and all that was left of them was a blackened mound of dirt.

Umi fumed silently as Hikaru led her to the middle of the crater. Chiharu was staring around at the yard with wide eyes. "Mommy, the grass is black!" she exclaimed.

Umi sniffed. "Yes, darling. Indeed it _is._"

Hikaru ignored the venom in her friend's voice and stood in the center of the crater. "You have to hold my hand, Umi-chan," she said. Umi took hold of her friend's hand and watched as the redhead lifted her silver staff to the heavens.

"Get ready, Umi!" she said. "Rayearth! Open the veil! Take us home to Cephiro!"

Umi hugged her daughter tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Everything around her started to grow bright and hot. Red lightning started to crackle and snap around them. Umi squealed. "Hikaru, how are you doing this?!" she cried.

"You'll see!" Hikaru shouted. The light grew brighter and brighter and the lightning formed a large red dome around them.

Umi screamed.

The next moment, all three girls disappeared from Umi's tiny backyard in a brilliant flash of light. A loud _crack_ echoed throughout the neighborhood, and then all else was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unnecessary Disclaimer**: Ok, if I _did_ own Rayearth, then there would be a season three! And there isn't! So there.

* * *

All was darkness and bleary light. Thought and consciousness swirled in the air, blurred by haze and confusion. Heat; heat everywhere. Bright flashes of light and loud cracks of thunder reverberated through the strange membrane of life that Umi now knew. A loud crack, and all was blackness. 

Suddenly the heavy darkness and heat were gone, and Umi swam up through her consciousness and heard hushed voices.

"Come, bring her… bring her… we're here… you must get her into a room, they'll have sensed her presence…"

What were these, these voices she heard? Voices of the dead? Dead like she was? God could only say.

"Yes, her presence is strong in this land…"

"…can't just carry her around like this…"

"...and of the little girl, what will we…"

The little girl… her little girl… or was she a little girl?

"…room of sages, the light is still glowing, the mirror has been activated, he knows. They know…"

"..did not do as well as we thought…small one faired much better…"

Bright light and shadows, voices… colors all in a blur… golden tiers…

…_where?_

The infidel from the other world allowed her eyes to slip closed, and she knew no more after that but darkness.

* * *

Clef was busying himself this day with the Council records, riffling through the hundreds of papers he was obligated to sort. A tedious job; Clef thought bitterly that Cephiro was going to shit what with the way the Council treated their master mage. 

The Council had come to power in Cephiro shortly after their last Pillar, Shidou Hikaru, had renounced the entire Pillar system and left their world. In the absence of the three girls from another world, Prince Ferio was left to build his own system of rule, and the child of his labors was the Cephran Council. Made up of the most powerful mages in Cephiro, the Council resided over all political meetings, court sentencing, and royal matters. They were the highest power in the land beneath the Magic Knights. Only the Magic Knights had final power now.

And they didn't even _elect_ him to that council. He wasn't even a candidate. Hello, did everyone forget that he was, like, the most powerful man in Cephiro!?

Stupid council.

Clef cursed as he accidentally tore the corner of a random document.

He remembered the day of the initiation of the Magic Knight council. Queen Fuu, a Magic Knight herself, did not take it upon herself to govern the three women chosen for their job. She was High Queen of Cephiro and that seemed to suit her just fine. So, instead, Shidou Hikaru was named leader of the Magic Knight Council. Well, not exactly the leader; Hikaru was really just the voice of the three women in anything political that went on in Cephiro, of course, Umi was really the one who did all the talking, and especially all the arguing and shouting…

Clef smirked. Four members of the High Council had dropped out of their seats, driven to nervous breakdowns by the venomous, scathing Ryuuzaki Umi. She could shout anyone into the next world if she wished. No one ever wanted to rile her temper, except of course for her fellow Magic Knights, who could always get away with it.

The Violet-haired Master Mage thought bitterly that even he, himself, could not completely pry his way into that girl's cold heart. He certainly never emerged from a battle with her unscathed.

He shook his head. Those things didn't matter anymore. Cephiro was in order, all's right with the world.

A very gentle, feather light kiss of air touched his cheek. A breeze almost, but no window was open and no door stood ajar. It was almost as if it never happened, it was so quick. But it was something, a definite cool, silky something. Clef started. What was that? What was this new feeling… is something wrong? Has the veil been tampered with?

Clef rose from his chair. Something had happened. But what? An enemy? Surely Lantis and the guard would handle it if it were so. He need not worry. The Mage slid back into his chair. Yes, the Guard would of course handle anything that went amiss either inside or outside the castle. The Master Mage was not obligated to trouble himself with such matters. He just looked at _documents_ all day.

He let out a long, weary sigh.

Stupid Council.

* * *

As soon as the power of the spell took effect, Hikaru closed her eyes, waiting for the onslaught of power she knew would come. And then it hit; like a whiplash of lightning and fire, consuming all three women and drawing them up, up into the heavens. Like Rayearth had caught them on a fishing line and was reeling them in, Hikaru only felt that ever-powerful feeling of being pulled _upwards_. 

A loud, blistering-hot crack of light, and Hikaru landed hard on her feet. The ground came at her very suddenly and she fell over from the shock of the fall. She landed hard on her rump.

Electricity and fire crackled in the air around her, but the glowing light was fading and the heat was wearing off somewhat. Hikaru vaguely wondered whether or not Rayearth was going to be mad at her for making him perform such a complicated spell. He was probably off in his realm hiding from her.

She sat up. Next to her, she saw the crumpled body of Umi, and in Umi's arms was a squirming aquamarine child with wide blinking eyes.

Hikaru moved over to tend to Umi and touched her arm. The girl did not respond, she was obviously unconscious.

Uh-oh. Hikaru hadn't planned on that. The spell was very draining on normal humans and should not be attempted on them, but Umi was a Magic Knight, she should have still had the power within her, she should have been able to endure such a spell unharmed.

But Umi would not wake up.

Hikaru began to panic. If the spell were too harsh for Umi then… well… the repercussions of such a spell would be severe on those who could not handle it.

But the child was fine. Chiharu was curled up in her mother's limp arm, looking around with wide watery eyes and whimpering softly. She had survived the spell, as Hikaru knew she would… but Umi…

The sound of hurried footsteps was echoing down the hall. Hikaru looked over her shoulder warily. They were safe in this wing of the castle, accessible only to the Magic Knights. But still, Hikaru could not take chances. She laid her hands over the two women, whispered an incantation, and all three of them faded into the shadows.

The footsteps grew closer, and Hikaru huddled down to the floor. She could not be seen not by anyone except those who knew… only two people knew about what she had done…

"Hikaru-san!" a high-pitched voice called out.

The redhead sat up, the spell dissipating. "I'm here Fuu-chan, but be quiet!" she hissed.

Fuu emerged from the shadows, face flushed from running down the hallways. She was clad in the robes of a mage. She came running over to the group and fell to her knees next to Umi's limp body. "_Umi-san!_"

Hikaru stood up. "We've got to get her into bed. She needs to be kept warm."

Fuu was gently caressing Umi's pale, cold flesh. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "Look at her… she couldn't handle the spell… what if she doesn't make it…."

"Of course she'll make it. She's made of tougher stuff than we'll ever know." The redhead touched a red gem on the tip of her staff. It began to glow brightly at her touch. "I am calling Lantis to us. He knows what has happened and he can help us carry her… I only hope he can get here quickly…"

Fuu wiped at her eyes. "I could've had F-Ferio help us y-you know…"

Hikaru blinked. "Isn't he away?"

"Who is this child?" Fuu asked, ignoring Hikaru's question. "What is a child doing here?" The Queen bent low to stare into the child's wondering face. "How did she get here?"

"She came with Umi and I," Hikaru replied.

Fuu gasped. "She's not--?"

"…look at her face."

The Queen reached out to gently pull the child out of her mother's limp embrace. She brought her close to her chest and hugged her tightly. Chiharu's eyes were wide and frightened, but she did not object to being taken away from her mother.

Fuu smiled. "I knew it. The child gives Umi away." She smiled and turned her eyes on Hikaru. "She looks just like Clef."

The redhead smiled. "Scary, huh?"

Fuu nodded. "But how did she stay awake and not Umi? Why isn't Umi coming out of the spell?"

"I don't know," Hikaru whispered as she knelt beside the body of her friend. "Perhaps its been so long since she had any taste of magic that so much of it at once just completely overwhelmed her."

"And the child… perhaps there's so much of it in her blood, being Mage and Knight born, that she can handle anything thrown her way." Fuu cradled the baby close. "This girl will be very powerful… and she will inherit Clef's fortunes, I know that for sure…"

"Where is _Lantis?_" Hikaru hissed as she glared down the hallway. "He was supposed to be here—"

CRACK!

Lantis appeared in a bright light next to Hikaru, who looked up at him sourly. "You're late," she said.

The tall mage knight ignored his pint-sized lover and knelt down beside Umi. He put his hand on her forehead. "She is cold," he murmured. "She needs to be moved. I'll bring her to your room, Hikaru."

"No Lantis, bring her to her old room, it's still there. We've kept it that way for her in case she ever came back anyway."

Lantis' eyes traveled over to Fuu, who was kneeling on the floor, cradling a small child with aquamarine hair. His lips parted. "Is this Umi's child?"

Fuu nodded. "She fared well in the teleport. She can sleep with her mother if she wishes, or she can stay with my children."

Hikaru stood up. "Come with me Lantis, hurry, pick her up. Come, bring her. She needs bed rest."

Fuu stood up as well, still holding the shaking Chiharu. "I think she and my children will play well together, I'll bring her to their quarters."

Lantis bent to very gently pick up Umi's limp body. Her head and arms dangled out of Lantis' grip. "Be _careful_ with her Lantis" Hikaru whispered. "If the baby protests, then please bring her to Umi's bedroom, Fuu-chan."

Fuu nodded slowly. "Umi may not be entirely safe here, Hikaru. You know the council. They'll have sensed her presence."

"Just go, Fuu, I'll take care of Umi."

Fuu walked slowly out of sight and down the hallway, and Hikaru turned to Lantis. "Come," she said, "bring her."

"The mirror has been activated, Hikaru," Lantis said. His expression darkened. "They must know. I think they know."

* * *

Clef exited the Records Room and walked quietly down the hall. He still felt that odd, unplaceable presence, and he decided he'd speak with the Guard about it. He approached the Main Hall of the castle and pushed on the heavy wooden doors that stood guarding it. Inside the hall were a few scattered soldiers, and Lafarga, who was talking animatedly with Caldina. 

Clef approached Lafarga, Lantis' second-in-command. "Lafarga!" he called out.

The blonde man turned around and motioned for Caldina to wait. He met Clef in the middle of the room and bowed respectively. "Dosh," he said.

The Mage inclined his head. "Why isn't Lantis in here with you?" he asked, surveying the room with his eyes.

Lafarga bowed again. "He left suddenly a few minutes ago, Dosh. He didn't say where he was going."

Clef's eyebrows furrowed. So a strange presence comes into the castle and Lantis suddenly has to leave. Clef's suspicions were starting to link together. "And he said nothing before he left?"

Lafarga shook his head. Clef nodded at him and swept out of the hall. If something strange had happened and Lantis didn't bother to alert him or his men, then something else must have been up.

Walking down the long corridor, hands folded behind his back, Clef began to think and softly chew his lip. Lantis rarely ever did anything on impulse, and even rarer was the event that Lantis failed to fill Clef in on what was going on within the castle. Clef knew that the Council would know nothing about the situation as neither Lantis nor Lafarga ever told them anything, so who could he ask if Lantis was not to be found?

Clef touched the gem on the tip of his staff and whispered Lantis' name. All Mages and Mage Knights had summoning crystals, for use when their aid was needed. They could be summoned from anywhere in the land, all they need do was call out the name they desired, and the other person would know. But the glow in Clef's gem soon went out and was not answered by a similar glow.

The Mage scowled. And now Lantis did not answer his summons.

Something was definitely up.

Surely the king or queen would know something. Well, maybe not the King, since Ferio was, at the least, a little dense, but Fuu, perhaps…Clef quickly made his way through the long winding corridors into the main chamber of the King and Queen. He entered and spotted Ferio sitting at a long table and writing. "My King!" he called out, approaching the green-haired man and kneeling before him. "King Ferio, there is something amiss, I must speak with your Queen."

Ferio looked up and raised his eyebrows at Clef. "I really don't keep tabs on Fuu, Clef."

Clef gave Ferio a withering look. "Have you seen her, then?" he asked.

"Last I saw she was running over to Hikaru's wing of the castle. But that was a while ago, she may be with the kids now." Ferio shrugged and turned back to his work. "Please leave me now, Clef, I'm busy."

The Master Mage bowed low and exited the room, grumbling under his breath. "Fool king never knows what the hell is going on in his own castle…"

Since Ferio had said he'd seen Fuu running to see Hikaru, Clef made up his mind and began to make his way to the Magic Knight's Wing of the castle. Fuu and Hikaru were very powerful, surely they must know what's going on. But then again, Clef had a sneaking suspicion that Fuu and Hikaru were both involved with whatever was going on. As he drew closer to their wing of the castle, his suspicious were being confirmed. Whatever he was feeling was growing stronger. What were those two giggling, troublesome women doing anyway? Probably messing around with ancient magic and playing with whatever they were able to summon from another world.

And Lantis was missing as well… he was probably with them, if they had allowed him in.

Oh yes, the feeling was definitely getting stronger. It was very magical, but also very weak. Clef could feel a distinct demi-god aura around him. Rayearth had been there and invoked powerful magic; Clef could taste fire in the air. The Mage frowned. Dammit, what the hell had Hikaru been _doing?_

Finally, Clef reached the entrance to the Magic Knight's wing. He stepped through the doorway but was immediately repelled by some magical force and thrown to the ground. He shouted. His staff clattered noisily to the floor behind him.

He sat up rubbing his forehead. 'Dammit,' he cursed, 'They've bewitched the corridor to not allow anyone in again.'

Clef scowled. Only high-ranking members of the castle were allowed access into the Wing of the Magic Knights, but somehow Hikaru or Fuu had meddled with the warding spells to prohibit _anyone_ from getting through. Normally, Clef would've been able to stroll right on it.

He growled. "Hikaru! Fuu! Where are you!?"

Expecting no reply, Clef was not disappointed when he received none. He slowly rose to his feet. Something was up in that corridor, he just knew it. They were hiding something…

He stepped up to the open entrance and held out a hand. His hand was slowly engulfed in warding magic. Any closer and he'd be thrown backwards again. Clef withdrew his hand and shook off the feeling of electricity running through it. No use trying to fight his way in. He'd wait for them to come to him, and when they did he'd know once and for all just what the _hell_ was going on in there.

* * *

Hikaru stood over Umi's bed with her arms crossed. She was chewing her lip worriedly. "She'll be all right, won't she Lantis?" 

The tall mage knight in question sat down in the corner and sighed heavily. "I don't know Hikaru."

She began to pace the room "I'm sure I could sneak a reviving draught out of the castle stores if I really needed too… oh if only Fuu were still a skilled potions maker… dammit… Clef is great at potion making but we certainly can't tell _him_ about any of this…"

"Why won't you let the Dosh know about Umi's presence, Hikaru?" he asked.

The redhead gave him a doleful expression. "Because then he'd have to know about her child being here as well, and if you didn't notice Lantis, that child is none other than the Mage's own offspring."

Lantis shifted uneasily in his chair. "We were not aware of her…_state_ whenever the Council…"

Hikaru smiled. "Actually Lantis, Umi had the power to overrule anything the Council said to her. But I actually think she wanted to leave." She cast her eyes on Umi's unconscious form and shrugged her shoulders. "But why, I can't say."

"We shouldn't interrogate her until she's ready, then."

Hikaru closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Ryuuzaki Umi, for the crime of fraternizing with those of equal or lesser power to your own, you are forthwith banished form this land, never to return, and shall be stripped of all your titles and powers. Your two fellow Magic Knights, Queen Houuji Fuu and Princess Shidou Hikaru are in compliance with these statements, and therefore your fate has been ultimately sealed with them."_

_Umi looked up at the Council from her chair and smiled pleasantly. "So be it," she said._

* * *

The redhead nodded slowly and turned to exit the room. "I must leave to handle whoever's sensed what's been going on here tonight." She turned around and smiled. "I'll be back soon. Watch over her, Lantis." 

Lantis sat up straight. "Dosh Clef will be looking for me," he said.

Hikaru waved it off. "I'll handle Clef, don't you worry about that."

The mage knight shook his head and sighed. Hikaru remained in the doorway, staring at the troubled face of her lover. "What is it?" she asked.

Lantis shook his head again. "You shouldn't have attempted that spell Hikaru, it's too dangerous."

Hikaru felt her heart skip a beat. "D-Dangerous?" she repeated. Her voice cracked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're just the same as this girl, and look what happened to her. The same could have just as easily happened to you."

"Oh," Hikaru replied. She let out a careful sigh. She thought he was talking about her… well… her _little stranger_…and Lantis wasn't supposed to know about that yet. "Right," she said, "right, too dangerous because I'm small… ok…"

'Whew, for a second there I thought he _knew!_'

She smiled and flounced out of the door. "Look after her, Lantis!" she called out before disappearing down the hallway.

The dark mage knight rose from his chair and quietly shut the door to the room. He would indeed stay where he was because firstly, he was concerned about Umi, his friend who he had not seen in years, and secondly, because Hikaru was a Magic Knight, and since he, as a Mage Knight, was bound in obedience under her, he was obligated to obey her commands. He sat down in his chair with a sigh.

Even for a pint-sized little girl, Hikaru would really be a handful sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rayearth, unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Sir Galerick

Fuu ran swiftly down the main corridor of the Magic Knight Wing, fast and silent as a fox. She was always good at being quiet and stealthy, but of course, never as good as Umi. Once she reached the magical veil separating their wing from the rest of the castle, Fuu stopped and looked at the child she held in he arms. The little aquamarine girl was staring around at everything with large, watery eyes. Fuu smiled. Such a beautiful girl.

The Queen paused before stepping through the veil, hissing loudly as she pushed through. Walking through that veil evoked thoughts and feelings of walking through an enormous, electrified spider web. Fuu shuddered once she cleared the veil. She hated walking through that thing, it just felt _nasty_. But she had to walk through it. Unfortunately, a side-affect of the repelling spell was that only certain people were allowed teleport into that part of the castle, but they could not teleport back out. Stupid glitch that needed fixing, really, and neither Fuu nor Hikaru had the time to do so.

Oh well. That brief sprint was rather exhilarating to Fuu.

With one last small squeeze to the girl, Fuu closed her eyes and disappeared from the darkened hallway with a _crack_.

Seconds later, she appeared in the shadowy bedroom of her two children, who were sleeping soundly in their beds. She would wake them, but not before waking their 'nanny' and filling him in on what was going on. He'd help her; he was most loyal to her.

Fuu crept through the children's bedroom and entered a smaller room, the sleeping quarters of the 'nanny'.

"Galerick!" she whispered urgently into the darkness. She felt along the wall for beacons before impatiently snapping her fingers, causing any and all candles in the room to light themselves. A young teenage boy lying in bed shot up as the room immediately turned about a hundred thousand shades brighter. His eyes, wide and confused, fell upon Fuu, and he quickly kicked himself out of bed. "Highness," he gasped, dropping to one knee, a soldier's habit.

"Galerick, come," Fuu began, holding out her hand. The boy took it and stood up. His eyes fell upon Chiharu.

"Who is this child, my Queen?"

"I will explain in their bedroom, now come, you must hurry."

Fuu pulled the still groggy boy out of his room and into the larger bedroom of Fuu's two children. She put Chiharu down on the ground and knelt by her. "Gau," she said, pulling the boy close to the window, "what I am about to tell you must be kept in the strictest confidence."

The young boy scratched his shaven head and stared worriedly down at the marine-haired child before him. "Of course, highness," he whispered, kneeling on the floor as well.

"All right." Fuu took a deep breath and exhaled it shakily. She could trust Galerick. Galerick would pull through. "Ok, Gau, remember when the Magic Knight of Water was banished a few years ago?"

The boy nodded grimly, remembering that day all too well.

Fuu nodded as well. "Ok. Now, understand, _you must not tell a soul_ what I am about to tell you. _Absolutely no one may know_, do you hear me?"

Galerick nodded again.

Fuu continued in a low, shaking voice. "Princess Hikaru and I have discovered a spell that will teleport people from the other world to our world."

The boy with eyes the color of gunmetal made a skeptical face at his queen. "There is a spell that will open the portal?" he said.

"Yes!" Fuu hissed. "Believe me, there is, I've seen it with my own eyes! Hikaru and I performed the spell and… and… well… to make a long story short, _we brought Umi back with us!_"

Galerick's face paled in the darkness. His jaw hung limply. "How?" he hissed.

"It doesn't matter how, Gau!" the Queen snapped. "All that matters is that she's here! But she's weak. She's in her old bedroom in the Magic Knight Wing of the castle. She's out cold right now and we don't know when she'll wake up." Fuu paused and wrapped her arms around Chiharu, who had been sitting on the floor in front of her, staring at the form of the orphan boy in front of her. "And this," she added more quietly, petting the child's hair, "is Umi's daughter."

Galerick's feet gave out beneath him and he slumped onto his rear, hard. His eyes never left the face of the aquamarine child. His lips were stretched into a super-thin line. If he wasn't awake earlier then he definitely was now. He met the Queen's eyes. "Princess Ryuuzaki has a _daughter?_" he repeated in a harsh whisper.

Fuu nodded fervently. "_Yes,_ yes, now listen, she isn't well. Umi, I mean. Since she was stripped of most of her power, it left her body weak, and apparently it's still weak because she nearly _died_ coming through the portal!" she hissed. Ignoring her foster-son's look of shock, Fuu continued. "She's resting now in our wing, and I need you to help me take care of her daughter until she's well, until she can get out of bed and present herself to the country."

Galerick drew his knees close to his body and watched his Queen with anxious eyes. "She's to be kept a secret, then?"

Fuu nodded. "That's why no one but you can know. No one on the Council, no one in the castle, _no one_, except for me, you, Hikaru and Lantis."

"The captain?" Galerick repeated, excited to here his master's name. "What does my master have to do with this?"

Fuu picked up Chiharu. "He is more skilled in the healing arts than Hikaru and I. He'll be looking after Umi for however long she'll need care. He should be putting her into bed right now. Hikaru is with them as well."

The boy nodded and held out his arms for the marine-haired child. "I'll take her then," he said.

Fuu held out the child and slid her into the arms of her young foster-son. Her eyes were dewy with fatigue and worry. "I know I can trust you, Gau, don't let me down, all right?"

Galerick cradled the little girl in his arms and smiled down at her wide-eyed confused face. "Of course, highness," he replied. He placed his chin on the child's head, absently smelling her hair. His eyes flew open. "This _is_ Umi's daughter!" he exclaimed.

Fuu stepped forward and quietly patted the head of the child. "So you remember, I'm impressed" A smile. "She's very pretty," said the Queen, admiring the tiny girl's protuberant eyes. "She'll be beautiful like Umi one day."

The young boy nodded. "I know that this is Clef's child, but I wouldn't even have to hold her to know that. She's his spitting image."

"I'll wake the children and tell them;" Fuu said, creeping towards her son's bed.

"Hiro…Hiro…"

She reached out and gently rubbed her oldest child's shoulder. "Hiro," she whispered. "Hiro, it's mother, wake up Hiro…" The young boy with jet-black hair sat up with a start at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. "It's mother, darling, it's mother," she whispered soothingly.

The young boy yawned and gazed at his mother blearily through the darkness.

"Mother?" he said, voice thick with sleep. "What is it mother? I was dreaming."

The Queen rubbed her son's cheek. "We'll talk in a second, koibito, first let me wake up your sister."

Fuu moved over to another bed where her four-year old daughter slept. She gently caressed the child's fine blonde hair until she woke up, mewing discontentedly. "Gwynnie, wake up darling, it's mother…it's all right sweetheart, mother has to talk to you and Hiro."

Fuu stood and snapped her fingers. Each candle in the room was instantly set aflame, casting a warm glow across the room.

Once the two children were wide awake and sitting up in their beds, Fuu motioned for Galerick to step forward with Chiharu. At the sight of the young man, both kids burst into smiles. "Gau!" they cried out happily in unison. Gau smiled right back at them.

"Darlings," Fuu said, bringing her children's attention back to her. "See who Gau is holding? Her name is Chiharu. She's almost four, just like you, Gwyn."

The tiny, mousy-looking blonde girl stared wide-eyed at the baby in her 'nanny's' arms. Her big green eyes blinked rapidly. "Chiharu?" she repeated.

Hiro, Fuu's son, was not as impressed. He folded his arms over his chest and stared boredly at the little girl. "Why is this girl in our room, mother?" he asked, blue eyes flashing.

Fuu has to bite her lip. As the boy grew older, it was absolutely _amazing_ how much he looked like Fuu's father. Black hair, blue eyes… unmistakable. Houuji Haruto was written all over his face.

Gwyn, on the other hand, looked much more like Fuu. She was still staring wide-eyed at Chiharu, who merely buried her nose into Galerick's neck, eyes darting back and forth between the children.

Fuu smiled down at both of her children. "Darlings, this young girl is the daughter of one of mother's friends, and my friend is very ill right now so I'm in charge of her. Galerick is going to help me take care of her, and I want you two to keep her company, she doesn't know anybody in the castle."

Fuu knelt in front of the beds and spoke very quietly. "Now, Hiro… Gwyn… this is very, very important, so listen closely and obey mother, all right?" The two children both nodded, listening intently. "Do not tell anyone, _anyone_ that Chiharu is here. She's a secret, ok? You can play with her, but only play with her in your bedroom or wherever Gau says you can play. If I am not with you, then Chiharu is to never leave Gau. If you go out to play, Gau has to come with you unless I'm with you." Fuu pursed her lips and added, very slowly, "_Do you understand?_"

The boy and girl blinked at their mother, but said nothing. Fuu frowned. "Hiro? Gwynnie? Do you understand?"

Cowed, both children chorused "Yes, mother."

Fuu nodded, motioning for the children to lie back in bed. "Sleep now darlings," she said, kissing each one on the forehead. "Gau's going to sleep too, and he'll bring Chiharu with him."

Little Gwynnie's lip protruded out in a great pout. "I want Chiharu to sleep with _me!_" she shined, her eyes growing round and shiny.

Fuu paused halfway to the door, turned and looked at Galerick. Chiharu was still staring wide-eyed around the room in his arms. Fuu looked back and forth from Chiharu to Gwyn. Her eyebrows furrowed. "No darling," she said, "not tonight."

The little girl looked as if she was about to put up a fuss, but Fuu gave her a stern look and the child calmed down. Fuu whispered her goodnights and pulled Galerick towards the door with her.

"Seal the door behind me," she whispered, opening the door and peering down the hall. She turned and put her face close to Gau's. "Seal out the King as well, but if he does come around, hide Chiharu first and then let him in. If Chi wants to play outside, she can play in my private garden, but don't let her into my chambers or else Ferio might see her. _Ferio must not see her_, and make sure if I'm not taking your place, that you watch every movement of those children." She smiled and pecked the boy on the cheek. "I appreciate it, Gau. I'll be back later. Good night Chiharu," she added, turning away and exiting the room, shutting the door swiftly behind her.

Galerick stood in the bedroom of his foster siblings and stared at the door. What a load of information to digest in only a few minutes. So they'd opened the portal _and_ actually managed to bring someone back through, Princess Ryuuzaki no less. _And_ the Princess had a CHILD.

Galerick laid his hand on the door, whispered an incantation and stepped back as the door magically sealed itself. He scratched his head, making a mental note that he'd have to shave it again soon. His strikingly white hair was starting appear in a light fuzz on his head, fuzz which the lanky girl in his arms was starting to pick at. He smiled down at the child and took her hand. "I'm Gau. It's nice to meet you, Chiharu," he said.

The little girl stared at him with her wide, marine eyes. "Where's mommy?" she asked in a tiny, shaking voice.

Galerick shook his head and began to walk across the bedroom to his own, smaller room. He waved his hand behind him, extinguishing the lights. "Your mother is ill right now, Chiharu. Coming to this world made her weak, or at least that's what Queen Fuu said." He smiled again and laid the little girl down on his rickety cot-bed. "You can sleep here for tonight, ok? Tomorrow night I think you may be able to sleep with Hiro and Gwynnie."

Chiharu crawled underneath the blanket and continued to stare up at her new keeper. Her eyes were still wide but they no longer looked afraid or confused.

"Where you sleeping?" she asked.

The boy nodded at the closet. "There's another cot bed in there, I'll pull it out in a minute." He yawned and stood up. "Do you need another blanket or pillow? It sometimes gets cold in here." He opened the closet, dragged out the extra cot and pulled out two extra blankets and pillows.

"Chiharu?" he said. "Do you want another blanket?"

Galerick soon realized that the child was not answering him because she was already fast asleep. He paused, staring at the child. What a strange thing to be dropped on his doorstep. If it were true that this was Guru Clef's child (and there was no doubt about who fathered the girl) then she would be very powerful… she would inherit his power. And his title, one day… she may even also fill the title of Magic Knight, being linked by blood to the demi-god Selece.

Selece, however, had been sealed away and had no more power in Gau's land. He was about twelve years old when Princess Ryuuzaki Umi was banished from Cephiro. Galerick remembered the sealing up of Selece as well, and the very damaging affects it had on the castle.

Chiharu would be able to invoke that power, one day, if she were properly trained.

But the small, long-legged little aqua-haired girl who was currently sucking her thumb didn't look like much of a powerful Master Mage in her sleep. Galerick smiled and laid the extra blanket over her. It really did get cold in there, sometimes.

Galerick was thinking about just how much he hated cots as he lay down in his spare on, curling up in his blanket. He had laid down facing the child. Hopefully she wouldn't start crying and wake him up again. He had training in the morning…

…the boy yawned widely and brought his blanket around his chin. He closed his eyes, wondering what he'd do with the child when he woke up the next morning, and very soon, he fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I, of course, do not own CLAMP, Rayearth or any of its characters. If I did then that would make me Japanese, and I'm about as Japanese as apple pie.

**Notes: **This is the first thing I'll ever write on my new laptop! WOO! Thanks dad! Happy Graduation to me! Anyway, I'll try as hard as I can with this chapter, and I hope that everyone likes it. It should flow better than the previous one, I promise.

Oh, and by the way, I'm a firm believer in readers being able to picture the physical appearance of the characters in the story however the hell they want, cause that's a readers right. I hope my writing inspires a creative imagination. But for those of you who might be in the dark or may want a reference, I picture the characters in my mind in these ways:

Hikaru is dressed in battle armor. Have you ever seen that beautiful colored manga image with Hikaru dressed in that awesome leather armor stuff with the skirt of red and white material that's billowing everywhere? And that sun ornament attached to her breastplate, holding her sword above her head with ribbons dangling from it? Well, that's exactly what I picture Hikaru wearing. I figure that since she's so tomboyish that she just wears her armor all the time and runs around in it all day, even when she's not fighting. Fuu and Umi both have similar manga drawings with similar armor designs (Umi's is actually the most detailed, but I actually find Hikaru's to be the most beautiful, but, to each his own.)

Fuu would not wear this armor anymore because she would be dressed in the robes of a queen. But I suspect that she and Hikaru and Umi all pranced around everywhere in those get-ups, especially when they were in their training.

K done.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dreamscapes**

When one is unconscious or near coma, the mind draws into itself and starts riffling through all of its files; memories and stimuli recorded from the moment of birth to the present. This process is similar to dreaming in normal sleep, where the brain randomly draws images and sounds from its database and collaborates those stimuli into a complex dream.

Umi dreamt many things in her long sleep.

_She was wearing a dress; a long white dress that touched the ground and flowed past her feet and onto the shiny white marble floor. White lilies arranged in a beautiful bouquet were clasped tightly in her hands. She was standing in front of a man dressed in white, who held out a small golden ring for her. But the man had no face, and he would not speak, and when Umi asked him if he loved her he would never answer. Umi turned her tear-stained face to the alter and saw the priest, who also had no face, and he laughed at the ridiculous wedding taking place Finally, her faceless groom allowed the ring to slip out of his hand and fall, crashing loudly to the floor…._

Next, Umi saw a wide, blank ceiling, with shadows and bright flashes of lightning streaking across its surface. Thunder resonated through the air and the sound of rain lashing against windows filled her ears…

…_and then she slipped into another dream. She was standing in front of her house, knocking on the front door. On the door were the names of all her family, but when she read the names, she saw that her own name had been burned out of the wood. "Who's there?" someone called. "It's me!" Umi shouted. "It's me, your daughter, Umi!" and the cold, distant voice replied, "We have no daughter…"_

_Slowly, each name etched into the wooden door came alive with bright fire and disappeared in a burst of smoke and flame. The Ryuuzaki's were no more._

_"No!" Umi cried as she banged on the door with her fists. "No, I'm your daughter, Umi! I'm your daughter! I live here! It's me! It's me! It's—"_

* * *

Lantis pulled his hand away from Umi's forehead with a grim expression on his face. It was the third time that night that he'd had to cast a calming spell on her to calm her sleep; to stop her crying out to no one and to stop her tossing and turning and fretting. She was still, for now. He crossed the room and resumed his position in the chair in the corner, staring at her through the darkness.

Her body and mind were in turmoil, and if they were lucky, it was just a normal phase of going through a near coma.

For, though she was visibly in distress, the fact that she was having nightmares, vivid and terrifying though they were, those nightmares were a sign.

A sign that, maybe, Umi's mind was starting to wake up.

* * *

_Umi was suspended in space. All around her was darkness broken by tiny pinpricks of light in the distance. Below her, she could see the beautiful glowing blue orb that was earth, and some distance above her, she saw the silver moon. Every once in a while, she heard someone calling her name._

_"Mommy!" said the first voice, and she knew that it was her daughter, Chiharu. Or did she have a daughter? Was it only part of the dream? She was certainly not old enough to have a daughter, she was only 18…_

_And then Hikaru's voice punctured the silence. "You can come home now!" she shouted from below, on earth. Umi shook her head. No, she thought. No, I can't go back. The gods won't let me._

_And before her appeared the three guardian gods of the earth, Windam, Rayearth, and Selece, standing between her and her view of the earth. Only they weren't in their animal forms or in their mashin forms, they were all in human form. Rayearth was tall and redheaded, just like Hikaru, with fiery golden eyes. Windam was fair and light with flowing white hair and clad in loose white robes. His deep emerald eyes were locked on Umi. Selece was dressed in the armor of a Mage Knight, and his long midnight-blue hair was tied away from his face, revealing his deep, golden eyes…. As she looked closely, she noticed that all three gods had fine gold filigree decorating the skin around their eyes, tattooed there like art._

_Windam was the first to speak, his voice sounding light and airy. "You are not permitted to step into the realm of Earth, Ryuuzaki Umi," he said, holding his pale hand in front of him._

_Rayearth mimicked his motions. "Those that have been exiled are doomed to linger between the veils of the worlds for all eternity."_

_Umi, with tears flowing freely from her eyes, turned to her god. "Selece," she whispered._

_The dark demi-god looked away. "It is out of my hands, Magic Knight."_

_Umi came alive with anger. "And why do you not call me Magic Knight, Rayearth and Windam? I have been stripped of my powers but not of my title, have you no respect for the Magic Knights anymore?"_

_"You are no longer part of the legend, Ryuuzaki Umi," said Rayearth. "Someone has been chosen to take your place."_

_"Someone who is a pure-born," added Windam._

_"And someone who will properly maintain the law."_

_Umi blinked, and suddenly, Rayearth and Windam disappeared, leaving only Selece with her in the darkness. To Umi's horror, Selece was cradling a small, marine-haired child, who was blinking at her tiredly, and who soon fell asleep. Umi shouted.  
"She's only a child!"_

_Selece shook his head slowly. "You have been banished from our realm, Umi. She is the only replacement."_

_"But you were bound by blood and oath to ME!" Umi screamed._

_"No longer," answered the demi-god, "no longer, for you are not a part of this world."_

_"No!" Umi shrieked. "I am! I am! I'm a part of this world!"_

_Selece lingered in space, holding her child and staring through her. "This one will do."_

_"No!"_

_"You are no longer a part of this world, Umi."_

_"NO!"_

_"No longer… no longer…"_

_Selece and Chiharu disappeared, and below Umi, the earth was plunged into darkness. Selece's voice echoed throughout the silent blackness. "No longer… no longer…"_

_"I AM! I AM!" Umi shouted over and over. "I can't be, I AM a part of you! I AM!"_

* * *

Hikaru stood at the foot of Umi's bed, biting her lip and watching worriedly while her blue-haired friend thrashed and shrieked in her sleep. She had been showing signs of having nightmares for the past three days and, although not good, it was at least a sign that her brain was coming to, somewhat.

Or at least that was what Lantis kept saying. But either way, Hikaru didn't like it at all.

"Lantis," she said. "It can't be healthy for her to thrash and scream like that. Can't you do something?"

The dark mage knight sitting in the corner shook his head slowly. "Better for her to get the dreams out of her system than to have them suppressed." He rose to his feet and joined Hikaru at Umi's bedside. "Her mind is far too frail right now to handle the effects of a calming spell again."

"Then her body is still not responding well to magic?" Hikaru asked.

Lantis shook his head. "Not as well as we'd hoped." He put his large hand on Hikaru's tiny shoulder and squeezed gently. "Do not worry. With time, her mind and body will heal and she will return to us."

Hikaru did not lift her gaze from Umi's sweating, convulsing body. "And then everything will hit the fan…"

Ignoring what would happen _after_ Umi woke up, Hikaru focused more on the matter at hand. It was true, what Lantis said. Umi really did just need time to heal. And she would heal, Hikaru knew that for a fact, because if her body was too weak to harbor magic then the blue-haired girl would have died long ago when magic first touched her.

Umi tossed her head from side to side, whimpered, and shouted unrecognizable phrases. It started about three nights ago, or so Lantis had said. Hikaru heard the girl shout things like "It's me!" and "I am!" and "Don't!"

The redhead shook her head, wondering what kind of things must have tortured Umi in her sleep to make her act this way. And, what kind of things must Umi have been keeping locked up inside her mind that would come out so viciously in her dreams? They must have been terrible things, to come out of her mind in the form or those terrified screams…

"Has she been given potions yet?" asked Hikaru.

Lantis, who had resumed his position in his corner chair, affirmed the negative. "Her body is still too weak to handle potions, even the mildest ones."

"So she'll be in bed for at least another week," said the Magic Knight, sighing. "And there's no telling when she'll get better." She frowned and stared down at the form of her best friend whom she had not seen in nearly four years. It amazed Hikaru how little the girl had changed. Her hair and figure were still the same, though perhaps she was a little thicker around after having a child, but otherwise, the girl was unchanged.

Only her eyes; those deep, piercing blue depths, told the story of her age and of her suffering. And of how much she had grown in four years.

So, in a sense, Ryuuzaki was a completely different person now.

Hikaru crossed the room to situate herself in Lantis' lap. Her arms encircled his neck as she laid her head on his chest. "I hope things turn out all right," she said.

Lantis gently began to stroke her unruly hair. "They will be. And remember what I said, the fact that she's having such wild dreams is a sign that her brain is waking up. Soon she'll be conscious." He smiled. "It's just a way for her mind to get rid of a lot of built up information. Think of it as a cleaning out. Soon it will stop and Umi will come around."

Hikaru grinned into her lover's chest. "I know," she said, "I learned that in Psychology."

"…what?"

"Never mind. But her body will still be very weak," she said grimly.

Lantis blinked. "Inevitably, but she will be _alive_, Hikaru. That's what matters now."

The redhead sniffed and nodded submissively. Of course, Lantis was always right. He was always the cool head in any situation, and his advice was always valued, most of all by the Master Mage.

….who would _freak out_ if he had any idea that Umi was here. Oh yeah, for sure. He'd freak.

_Just like Lantis will freak when I tell him that he's a dad._

Hikaru buried her blushing face into Lantis' terribly uncomfortable chest armor. She had to tell him soon, but when? When could she ever find the right time to spring the news that Lantis had accidentally knocked her up? It was amazing, too, the fact that she was pregnant. Lantis and Hikaru always took every precaution to prevent fertilization.

Well… Hikaru hated to admit it, but one night she had been particularly impatient and failed at brewing the correct potion, and she took it anyway, telling Lantis she'd had her dose of contraceptive before they hopped in the sack.

Hikaru blushed even more. She was so _bad._ What would Umi say if she found out about her and Lantis' relationship? She'd probably tease her and call her a tramp.

_And I'm NOT a tramp!_ Hikaru told herself. _I'm not! I'm a perfectly good girl… but oh, I didn't wait till I was married like kaa-san said I should do… I was only seventeen my first time! I AM a tramp! I can't have a baby when I'm not married! What will Fuu and Umi think!?_

_…and of course, at a time like this, I have to be thinking about that. Umi might be dying and I'm thinking about my bun in the oven._

"Hikaru," Lantis said suddenly, breaking the redhead out of her thoughts.

The young girl jerked involuntarily. "Um, yes?" she said, taking her face away from Lantis' chest.

Lantis' eyes were as deep and mysterious as ever, but now they had a hint of sad mistiness in them. "The 21st," he said darkly. "It is drawing close."

Hikaru's spirits, which had been hovering in the kind of sucky zone, suddenly plummeted to the quite depressed zone. The redhead put her face back into Lantis' chest and nodded. "Right," she whispered.

* * *

_Umi was covered in sweat, blinded by the glare of white lights, lulled into a gentle stupor of drugs and pain as she lay on the table with her legs spread and her huge stomach knotting and pitching. She was feeling sick again, she leaned her head over the side of the table to retch, but the nurse pulled her head up._

_"You've got to stay awake, Umi! It's almost over, just a few more hard pushes and it's over!"_

_But Umi's mind was sent reeling with the effects of the drugs and the aftereffects of the horrible pain she'd just gone through for, god, 20 hours? And the kid still wasn't out? Umi felt like she was dying._

_Nurses and doctors all around her tiny, trembling body were all in a panic. Her readings were going off the charts and her mind was slipping in and out of consciousness._

_"Her heart is slowing down!" a nurse shouted._

_"She needs fluid!" said a doctor._

_A nurse at Umi's feet shrieked. "There's so much blood!"_

_Umi felt her stomach churning again, followed by the overwhelming wave of nausea. This time she couldn't hold it back, and was sick all over herself. Nurses rushed around her to clean her up._

_"She's not doing too well," said a doctor. "Her heart rate has dropped and she hasn't dilated any further than 5 inches. We may have to perform a cesarean section."_

_"But the blood," argued a nurse, "She's already lost so much blood."_

_"We have to save the life of the child!" interjected another nurse._

_"PUSH Umi!" shouted the doctor at her feet. "Push, I can see the head!"_

_Giving it her all, Umi gave one last push, an ear-splitting scream, and then she passed out._

_Suddenly, everything in the room seemed to come alive in a shower of sparks and fire. The heart monitor beside Umi's bed fizzled and exploded, the overhead lights also exploded, and a strange shock of electricity flew through the room, followed by an even stranger wave of cold. The nurses shrieked while the doctors tripped over themselves in the now dark room, fumbling blindly for Umi's body. As per normal when hospitals lose power, emergency generators are immediately activated, and a dull yellow light flooded the room from emergency bulbs. Umi's doctor was on his knees, clutching a small, wrinkly, bloody child in his arms, still attached to Umi by the umbilical cord. The baby did not cry, only looked around the room with wide, bleary eyes._

_After a moment of admiration at the beauty of the child, the doctor came to his senses and handed the baby off to nurses. "She's unconscious!" he shouted. "Get her heart going again, make sure she has enough oxygen and for CHRIST'S SAKE someone find the blood bags! She's lost too much blood!"_

_The nurses all moved at once, some fussing over Umi, some activating the machine, some leaving the room screaming. The tiny three-minute-old Chiharu was rushed out of the room to be cleaned and put into a bed. The nurses could already tell that the baby had her mother's eyes._

_Suddenly, Umi felt a strong electric current enter her body through her chest, and her eyes flew open._

* * *

The ceiling. The ceiling was white. White, but dark. Shadows moved across it, and occasionally it was illuminated by a streak of lightning from a storm outside.

_No_, something told her. _No, that's the wall, not the ceiling. You've moved since last time._

'…since last time?'

_No,_ said Umi's fragile and weary mind. _No, sleep now. Sleep. We must sleep._

'…but she had been sleeping for so long…'

_And we need more, Umi, more rest, rest to heal us… we are injured._

'…I am here.'

_Sleep… sleep precious…_

White.

But dark.

"…I-I'm h-here…"

* * *

Lantis leapt to his feet. She was really awake this time. He had seen her eyes opened, staring blankly at the wall, but she often did that in her near comatose state, eyes wide open but mind asleep.

But she spoke. She _spoke._

"Princess!" he hissed as he flew to her bedside.

Her eyes were wide and glossy, but her eyelids flickered, and at the sound of her name, her gaze fell on Lantis. She said nothing, only continued breathing shallowly.

"Princess Umi!" Lantis whispered more quietly, reaching out to cradle her thin, pale face. She was covered in a fine layer of sweat and her long hair stuck wetly to her cheeks. Her eyes did not leave his.

"…unngh….nnn…ah…"

"No," the Mage Knight said, covering her mouth with his fingers. "Don't speak, your voice has not been used for a while, it will be weak." He brushed hair out of her face and took a handkerchief out of his armor to gently dab at her face. "Go back to sleep, highness. You still have strength to regain. Sleep."

Umi's lips quivered slightly as she tried to speak again, but her voice failed her and she turned her head. Her eyes closed again and the low, regular breathing pattern of sleep soon took itself up in her lungs. She was still.

Lantis watched the girl disappear into sleep and gently took his hands away from her face. He couldn't stop staring at her face. It had been four years since he'd last seen her. Back then, her face was round but angled and her eyes held a cunning, biting wit, but a swift and eager smile. He was amazed at how little she'd changed. No longer a child.

Now… now her face was thin and pale, and her eyes held nothing but pain, hollowed and empty as they were. Even her hair seemed to lack the glowing vitality she once overflowed with.

The Mage Knight knelt ceremoniously by the bed before returning to his normal seat. He sat in the chair for a few moments, fidgeting and staring at Umi's small, withered body, before getting up and moving the chair closer to her bed. Better to be close to her if she wakes up again. He'd be ready…. Ready to welcome her back to their world.

* * *

A young boy of sixteen stood in the private courtyards of the Queen of Cephiro, watching three children play in a fountain. His steel-gray eyes moved back and forth from the children to the door of the bedroom, watching for his Queen. He reached up to scratch his head (reminding himself yet again that he needed to shave it) and sighed. Babysitting duty was no problem for him… hell, it was his _job_, but the absence of both Lantis and Queen Fuu were rather unnerving. Galerick could not train without his master and he couldn't leave the children without seeing the Queen.

He turned his eyes back to the fountain and smiled as the two young girls of the group giggled at the top of their voices, splashing each other with the water in the fountain. The boy was sitting on the edge of the fountain, pretending not to watch but really watching his sister and his new friend playing. He looked as if he were trying hard not to smile.

Galerick sighed gustily and sat down on a stone bench next to a gardenia bush. He had been looking forward to training so much for the past few days, but with the captain gone, _no such luck_. Dammit, he'd dressed in his armor and everything. And, looking down at himself, Galerick figured that he looked pretty impressive.

The (steadily unbalding) boy yawned loudly and leaned back against the stone wall. If only he could go and fight… but no, he hadn't reached that part of his training yet. But he remembered bitterly that the Magic Knights started their combat before two of them even had _magic_. Hmph, what a gyp.

Gau linked his hands together behind his head and stretched out his legs, crossing his ankles. Good thing it was such a beautiful day, at least if he were stuck with the kids all day it wasn't in that unbearingly boring and dismal bedchamber. At least he could enjoy some sun and fresh air.

Suddenly, he heard a soft footstep from the hall. His head moved sharply in the direction of the sound. He stared with the alertness of a dog. Then, another sound from his right caused the boy to immediately jump to his feet with his dagger drawn; the reflex of a soldier. The sound had come from the bedroom. He listened closely and realized that the sound was coming from the bedroom door. Someone was knocking on the door.

A small panic blossomed in the young knight's chest. He'd been specifically told not to let anyone but Queen Fuu in by Queen Fuu herself, and anyway, the Queen would not knock but teleport her way into the bedroom. The room had been bewitched to repel any others.

The boy inhaled sharply. Ah dammit, and he couldn't… damn, they weren't close enough to the door.

Galerick edged towards the door. The knocking grew louder and more impatient. He took a deep breath and called out, "Who's there?"

A small voice echoed from the hallway. "Gau, it's me! Open the door, I was sent by Fuu-chan!"

The young knight released the breath he'd been holding and laid his hand upon the door. He whispered the proper incantation and the door unsealed itself, and Hikaru strode in.

"Gal-ban!" Hikaru squealed as she threw her arms around the much taller boy's neck. "I haven't seen you in days! We've all been so busy I guess…" The tiny redhead pulled away with a smile on her face. "Been cooped up with the kids for a while, now, right?"

Young Galerick scratched the back of his head and grinned uneasily. "It's not so bad, really… I just miss training."

"Oh, yeah!" Hikaru exclaimed, walking in circles around the boy to examine his armor. "Wow, Bannie, you look great! Like a real Mage-Knight! Lantis must be so proud."

Galerick bowed, letting Hikaru walk past him and through the bedchamber. She was beaming at him. "Really though, you look very handsome"

The young boy nodded his head. "Thank you, Princess."

"Ugh, you and Lantis," Hikaru groaned, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Galerick, I've known you since you were, what, nine? And you've known me since I was fifteen? Really, I think we're past the whole formal greeting status. I beg you _again_ to just call me Hikaru. _Please_." She turned on her heel and strode briskly into the courtyard area. Galerick followed some distance behind.

"Well… erm, _Hikaru…_ uh… just wondering, where's Queen Fuu? I haven't seen her since yesterday-morning. Is she busy?"

Hikaru sat down on an ornate marble bench and patted the spot next to her with her gloved hand. "Fuu is currently off with the _prestigious_ King Ferio, conferencing with the Council of Chizeta." The pretty redhead smiled. "She really just wanted to see Tatra and Tarta again, and I can't blame her. I miss those two girls."

Gau leaned back against the wall behind him with a weary sigh. "The twin Princesses? Yes… I remember them."

Hikaru crossed her arms and leaned backwards against the wall as well. Her eyes fell upon the three children. She spotted the vivid blue-green head of Chiharu first. The little girl was soaked from head to toe and was giggling maniacally as she splashed her new best friend, Gwyn. Hiro, the ever-bad tempered, girl-hating little son of Fuu's was sitting far away from the fountain on a wooden bench, mercilessly tearing at a large plant in his hand. Hikaru shook her head. She loved both of her godchildren dearly, but Hiro could be a real pill when he wanted.

It still made Hikaru laugh to remember the story of why the children were named the way they were. The redhead smirked just thinking about it. Fuu, being the die-hard Tokyo native that she was, swore to Ferio that by the gods, their first child_ would_ have a Japanese name, whether Ferio liked it or not. And Ferio _didn't_ like it. He thought that the Magic Knight's people had confusing and ridiculous names. And the King would usually spend about a week on the royal couch after something like that to his Queen. Well, their first child came; a boy. He was named Hiro.

Well, since Fuu had her little Japanese child, she could not argue when Ferio insisted that their second child have a Cephran name like its father. Fuu agreed, grudgingly. And so their daughter came into the world, and she looked just like Fuu. She was a darling, and she was named Gwyn. 'Gwyn' actually wasn't a Cephran name at all but since Ferio couldn't think of any decent Cephran names for his daughter, Fuu was left to make one up. She used her knowledge of English, Cornish, and Celtic names, as they were the only cultures to have names even remotely similar to those of Cephiro. So, Ferio put up a big fuss for nothing when Fuu could have just had the Japanese children that she wanted. But _no_. Oh well.

"What are you smiling about, Hikaru?"

The redhead was suddenly brought out of her reverie. She blinked a few times and looked at her friend. "Nothing," she answered.

Galerick raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He turned his gaze onto the pretty willow tree in the middle of the garden. Its branches were hanging low, sweeping the stone pathways with its small, green leaves.

Suddenly, a great snarling, wrenching sound erupted from the poor boy's stomach. He released an almost whine-like moan. "Oh, I haven't had _anything_ to eat since last night. I'm ravenous!"

Hikaru laughed. "I bet you want a big 'ole plate of pork chops, eh boy?"

"…a plate of what?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, would you like me to run to the kitchens to grab you something to eat?"

The young boy's eyes turned wide and watery. "Oh, would you?" he begged.

Hikaru smirked. "How 'bout a big steak if I can find one?"

"YES! That would be wonderful!"

"All right." Hikaru picked up her staff and flashed her friend another grin. "I'll be right back."

"Excellent," replied Galerick, who laced his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall with a smug smirk on his face.

"How do you want it cooked?" he heard her shout from the door.

His smirk widened. "Just run it through a warm room!"

Hikaru giggled and exited the room, making her way for the kitchen.

Gau thought he could feel his mouth watering just at the _thought_ of a steak. Oh, Pillar. Nothing better in the world than red meat. _Nothing._

Thirty minutes later, Gau sat with a very full stomach and a very empty plate sitting on his lap. He gave Hikaru appreciative glances as he sucked on each of his fingers. "Good stuff," he said, sighing happily.

Hikaru, who was sitting at the fountain, playing with Chiharu, smiled. "Glad you liked it, Ban-ban."

Galerick frowned. "Really, Hikaru, you come up with the most nauseating nicknames for me."

The redhead laughed, twirling her dainty fingers around in the water. "Well, with a name like 'Galerick Gauven Ban' what do you expect?"

The thoroughly engorged young soldier shrugged indifferently. "Eh, blame my mother. Not like my father was ever around to do the _proper_ naming."

Hikaru was watching the ripples made from her fingers. "Well, I guess not. Your father probably couldn't even talk."

Gau smirked, and Hikaru smiled toothily.

The two sat in silence with the three shouting children, idly watching the clouds and the water, and thinking their own thoughts. Judging by the way the shadows fell across the stone walls of the courtyard, it was close to five o'clock. Cephran time.

Hikaru turned around. "Well, Galla-ban, I guess you can go now."

The young, well-fed boy opened his eyes and stared at Hikaru. "Huh?"

The redhead brushed off her skirts. "Didn't I tell you? I've come to relieve you of the position of 'zookeeper' since Queen Fuu is not here." She grinned. "Sorry, forgot to mention it I guess."

Galerick pushed himself off of the bench. "That's all right, it was interesting talking to you anyway." He absently scratched at his head and looked at the sky. "I'll go, but I'll be back. I need to enjoy my evenings while I can."

Hikaru nodded. "That's right. And oh, that reminds me, I need to change my calendar… it's almost the end of the month, right?"

The boy shrugged. "Something like that. My timing's been off recently."

"Probably all your training, Lantis has been really laying it on you lately."

Gau nodded. "I'd rather be worn out from training then be restless sitting around and doing nothing."

Hikaru sighed. "Well you _are_ the unofficial nanny, Gau."

"I'm not saying I don't _like_ being with the kids," argued the young soldier. "I just don't like being _idle_, you know? I just want to keep training, getting stronger, learning more from my master."

The redhead nodded thoughtfully, still staring into the water. Lantis really was a wonderful teacher to the young soldiers and Mage-Knights in training. He was patient, kind, and always rewarded when rewards were earned. But he was so stressed now, feeling as if it were _his_ duty and no one else's to watch over Umi. Like he felt as if it were his fault that she lay in that bed, shrieking and dreaming of horrible things.

The Magic Knight shook her head. _I'll think about that later,_ she told herself.

She smiled up at the Mage Knight in training who stood behind her. "Go on now, Gauven, I'm watching the children. You need to go run around and get some exercise or something."

The young boy shifted his weight on his feet. He'd been doing the soldier-standing thing again; silent and still. He was just barely getting the hang of it. People like him were prone to extreme ADD, if such a thing was even an idea in Cephiro.

…then again, his kind wasn't exactly common in Cephiro, either.

Galerick sighed. "I'm going to run to the Forest of Silence to hunt. Or run. Or something." He gave Hikaru a toothy smile. "Thanks for taking up for me, I just need to stretch my legs."

Hikaru waved him off. "Have fun, Bannie. I'll be fine here, you deserve a break."

Galerick nodded his head respectfully and retreated from the courtyard. Hikaru heard the slam of the bedroom door behind him. She lifted her staff, pointed it at the door and whispered an incantation. The door magically resealed itself.

She turned her eyes back to the three children playing in front of her. Hopefully Fuu would take up her responsibilities again and return soon, or else she and poor Galerick would be stuck with babysitting for who knew how long.

Until Umi wakes up.

Hikaru stood up and scratched absently at her stomach. The sun was setting in the distance, casting golden shadows across the garden.

"Hiro-chan, Gwynnie-chan, Chi-chan, let's all go inside and I'll fix you some supper, all right?"

The three children stopped their play immediately and rushed inside at the promise of food.

Hikaru tailed behind with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rayearth.

**Notes:** Eat Snackey Smores

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Students Again**

_"It is said that water is a natural conductor of electricity. The two become as one when they meet."_

Umi found herself standing in a plane of nothingness. Blackness all around. A strange place. Where was she, she wondered? What kind of place was she in? And why could she see her body but nothing else?

She stared blinkingly down at her hands. They seemed to be glowing a pale ivory color. She soon realized that this was true about her whole body. Even her clothing glowed. When she looked down at herself she gasped, realizing that she was dressed in the robes of a Palu. She was clad in green, white and gold robes. A frown of distaste crossed her lips.

Green was _so_ not her color.

When she looked up, her spirits were dampened when she found that she still could see nothing around her. Everything was just a great big blank nothing. It was wide and dark and never-ending, but it was not oppressive, and Umi was not afraid of the dark. She was merely confused. It was kind of like…a blank page.

It was something like a blank canvas. A clean slate. A drawing board. Something just waiting to display an image or memory, anything.

Yes, that is what this place is. A drawing room. And… I am the artist.

Umi knew this, and suddenly memories flew past her eyes like images in a fast rolling picture-reel. She saw herself as a child, wearing her father's enormous yellow rubber boots, jumping in a puddle and giggling happily. Her mother and father were standing nearby, watching their daughter play with smiles on their faces…

Suddenly that image flew away and was replaced by another; herself at her eighth birthday party. She wore a tall pointed hat and red icing was smeared across her cheeks. Someone took her picture, and she complained that she was not ready.

Just as quickly as the image came, it left, and was immediately replaced by the memory of her first solo ballet dance. She was eleven then, and she was wearing that pink leotard and tutu and had her hair done in that bun her mother fixed for her with all the ribbons and flowers and pearls stuck in… Umi was a pointe dancer and her slippers had made her toes bleed that night…she hated her feet ever since then, her toes grown crookedly inward, long and spindly…

And next Umi saw the hallways of her old middle school…yes, it was her first day of middle school, and it was the first time she realized that she longed to go to a school with boys …her hair was curly then….

The reel was moving more swiftly now, but it stayed longer on each memory. Umi was sitting in her Social Studies class, bored as always, pretending to listen to her teacher's dry, droning lecture. She had been staring at her fingernails, noting that they were chipped and needed polishing. Then, the teacher said something out of the ordinary. He'd said that they'd be taking a field trip. Yes, a field trip, to _Tokyo Tower…_

Umi found herself reaching out to the memory, wanting to touch it with her fingers, feel it. It was the beginning of it all, of everything that had led to the present… but as the memory zoomed away she found herself wondering what the present actually was. How old was she? What was she doing in the Dark Place? Why was she seeing her life flashing before her eyes? Oh dear, people always say that you see your life flash before you eyes when you're dying. When you're close to death.

_Am I dying?_

She was in the Tokyo Tower now. She was walking onto the Observation Deck with her class, and she was bored. Of all places to go, they had to go to the Tower. Honestly, _grade schoolers_ went to the Tokyo Tower for field trips.

Yes, she remembered hating going there, remembered that she almost stayed home from school that day, faking sick. But she didn't… Gods, what would she be like right now if she hadn't stepped into the Tower on that fateful day?

She was standing amongst her classmates, staring boredly around at the windows. She flipped her long, silky hair over her shoulders (long hair that she had just paid a fortune to have straightened). Suddenly, her eyes fell on a girl with blonde hair, staring fixedly at her with wide, green eyes. Umi remembered thinking that she'd never seen a mousier looking girl. And then, right in front of her, was a small red-headed little girl, trying frantically to get through her group. Umi was about to step aside when she saw the light…

_And then I fell…_

That memory was soon replaced by a series of small, fleeting images, all small and insignificant but etched deep into her mind. The first view of Cephiro from the sky, her thoughts on Clef and how he looked like a seven-year old boy… seeing Hikaru cast her first spell, meeting Mokona for the first time. Then, seeing that short but meaningful episode between Fuu and Ferio, when that mysterious swordsmen gave Fuu that pretty little trinket… then, the feeling of her heart being awakened to her magic and that wonderful feeling of first casting a spell. Finding the Escudo after fighting the phantom parents (and oh that had been so terrifying) the death of Presea and her first real glimpse of _Ascot…_

That memory zoomed away and was replaced by the terribly uncomfortable feeling of being very hot and very nauseated at the same time. Umi clutched at her Palu-dressed stomach. Oh… it was awful…but…

_Yes… this was how I felt outside of the Water Temple. Right outside in that weird water capsule Mokona summoned for us. I was hot and sick… my body was reacting to the immense power of Selece, adjusting to his presence was hard on my body, just like adjusting to my pregnancy…_

MY BABY!

…_the feel of his cold, scaly nose… hearing his voice for the first time, feeling him enter my heart where he lay sleeping for days while Fuu, Hikaru and I ran around in that terrible fated country of love and hate…_

And then that memory zoomed away the fastest and was followed by another long series of short, fleeting images… being in and out of Cephiro, making new friends, defeating Debonair, feeling the joy of returning for the third time… And then she remembered how wonderful it was to receive news that she, Hikaru and Fuu were to continue their training as Magic Knights, taught and disciplined by Guru Clef himself. And that was definitely a bonus, as her crush on Clef had been slowly, yet steadily developing into something more than a crush…

And then suddenly the reel stopped on one memory, one memory that stood out most in her mind. A memory that was powerful enough to reveal itself in her sleeping mind and play continually as if she were watching a movie from the beginning with no bathroom breaks or anything.

Umi felt her body falling away from her.

It was… she and Clef's… _first kiss…_

**initiate pause. rewind. stop.**

** PLAY MEMORY **

…**.. memory playing… ….**

* * *

"If you hold your arm steady and concentrate with all your might, then you will perform the correct spell, Umi."

The blue-haired girl of eighteen held her shaking arm before her and bit her lip, fighting back tears of pain. "It-it hurts!" she gasped.

Clef held his staff before him on the ready. "That's because you've never channeled your power through your own body. Up until now Selece has borne the weight of your magic." He waved pointed fingers at the walls, circling the perimeter of the room with a protective barrier spell. The large, bare, high-ceilinged room was ideal for sparring and training, but with a student as powerful as a Magic Knight, such spells were necessary. It was just a normal day, a day not any different from any preceding it. Just a normal private lesson with his prized student…

Umi was beginning to sweat with the effort of holding her magic back. Her face was screwed up in a mixture of determination and pain. She was only barely able to keep the power leashed. The air around her was very rapidly dropping in temperature. Electricity was crackling in a swirling blue and white sphere around her body. Clef had been teaching her to summon her magic at will and not just when she called on Selece, and she'd been doing fine up until that point, but… Any break in her concentration and…

The girl cried out: "_I can't hold it for much longer!"_

"You're not _supposed_ to be holding it back, Umi!" Clef shouted in exasperation. "Concentrate _harder!_ You're to focus your energy into a single blast and release it in my direction!"

"But I can't!" Umi shrieked. "It's too much, too much magic! I-If I let it go, it'll…it'll… blow up or something!"

The Master Mage continued to be patient with his student. He spoke to her calmly. "Just focus the energy onto me, Umi. Concentrate the energy through your arms and into your hands."

He kept his eyes on her face, watching her closely. She was completely still, as he had taught her to be. Stillness and concentration were vital to casting magic. Her arm was shaking pretty badly though. But Clef had complete confidence in her abilities. She was, after all, the strongest of the three Magic Knights.

He held his staff before him, readying himself for either an unexpected explosion or a sharp-point ice blast. "Attack me," he commanded.

Umi groaned. It had never been so hard. Her power was on the verge of exploding violently out of her body. Her insides felt as if they were frozen. She began to scream. The glowing sphere of power surrounding her started whirling around her at such high speeds that it was starting to liquefy, crackling with bright white electricity. Her hair whipped around her face and things outside of her vortex were starting to freeze. Except for Clef who, upon seeing the approaching wave of cold, readied himself. _Here it comes._

Focusing with every last fiber of her being, Umi forced herself to concentrate all of her energy on Clef. Hitting Clef. Hit Clef. Hit Clef. _Hit Clef! Hit Clef! HIT CLEF!_

A pair of pale, dainty hands was thrust into the air, and suddenly a sharp point of white light sliced through the water sphere and pierced the frozen air, shooting straight at Clef. He reacted instantly.

"_Inazumashourai!"_

A maelstrom of white erupted from the end of his staff. The two hexes collided with one another in a violent explosion of bright blue and white energy. The spacious training room was filled to its tall ceilings with icy torrents or water and shards of lightning.

Umi's body remained unharmed by the magic, as it was only a spell of dissipation.

Umi closed her eyes, allowing the feel of Water flowing through her flesh and soul to carry her away into heaven. Releasing her power was just that—a release. It was cold, so cold, but it felt _wonderful_, cool and smooth. It was _snowing. _She raised her arms to the heavens, causing the snow to travel upwards in a great funnel.

Clef stood, gripping his staff in an effort to stand, watching the dissipating power flowing around his student, and the small flakes of snow whirling about in white clouds. His own spell was merging with hers, making it one; white glowing ice and water filled the air in the room, making it difficult to even see the girl though she stood glowing beautifully inside of her own magic.

As her aquamarine eyes opened, Clef suddenly became aware of the frost growing on his lips and eyelashes. He raised his hand to look at his fingers, exhaling a white breath. So his spell hadn't completely diminished hers. A small feeling of pride caused his lips to curl into a smile. That meant that she was getting more powerful. _Much_ more powerful.

Umi watched with morbid satisfaction as Clef gripped his staff in an effort to stand. It was getting much colder. Frost began collecting on his eyebrows, making him look more and more like his 700 years. His eyes were fixed on hers, not moving, and the girl found herself transfixed as she watched him watching her, exhaling white puffs of breath and shivering pleasurably. She was vaguely aware of Hikaru and Fuu phasing out of the room through the wall, apparently unable to handle the intense onslaught of ice and snow that was currently blowing throughout the room.

Clef felt his fingers quickly losing feeling and pursed his freezing lips. "Stop it!" His words came out choked and raspy, and he soon realized that his lungs were close to freezing.

Umi looked down her nose at the Mage lying shivering on the freezing marble. She allowed her arms to dangle limply at her side, and as she did so, the speeding clouds of ice and water and snow seemed to calm. The water and ice vanished, replaced by idly floating snowflakes. It was still frighteningly cold.

Clef managed to push himself off of the floor, coughing dryly. His lips, too frozen to move, struggled to form words. "Just… focus… and… make it… _stop!"_

Umi pouted her lip, upset that Clef was ruining her fun, and closed her eyes. She willed her magic to just… _go away_… she wasn't sure at all how to properly calm her powers; she'd never really unleashed them like that before.

Clef watched her movements, smiling knowingly to himself. She was doing it wrong; doing it too fast… it would backfire…it would turn on her…

Suddenly, Umi's eyes went wide. Her skin paled as a rash of frost spread over her body, starting from her fingers. It traveled up her arms, to her chest, down to her legs and over her feet, making her fall to the ground screaming.

_"What's happening! Oh god, it hurts! It's so cold! Clef, make it STOP!"_

It was pain unlike anything he had ever felt. The dragon within her was eating her alive. She was freezing to death and couldn't do a damned thing about it. _"Help me!"_ she shrieked.

Clef shakily rose to his feet, brushing snow off of his robes and rubbing the frost out of his eyebrows. His fingers were still cold and stiff but warmth was starting to return to his face. He walked unsteadily over to the place where Umi lay, shrieking and screaming.

He looked down at her and smiled. "You don't know how to properly quell your magic, do you Umi?"

Umi answered with a hoarse scream.

Clef sighed lazily as he crouched to his knees beside the screaming girl. Her arms lashed out at him, and he moved back to avoid her overly sharp fingernails. He stared down at her over his laced fingers and smiled. "I guess you _don't_ know how, then."

He reached out a finger to touch her forehead. Frost began to slowly creep from her flesh onto his own, and he pulled away to stare at his hand. It was amazing just how virulent Umi's magic could be, even when her body was undergoing an extreme amount of stress.

"Open you eyes," he said.

Umi continued to writhe and moan on the floor. Clef watched as ice began to collect in her hair. "Open your eyes," he repeated.

The girl only screeched as the frost began to creep onto her face.

Clef frowned. "Then listen. Your power cannot simply be 'turned off' as you just tried to do. You're at a point now where your magic is stronger than your body. So, we must train your body to control the power within you. If you don't will your power to calm then it will overflow your barriers and start to attack your body."

Umi released another piecing scream. Clef continued.

"If you want to learn how to properly still your magic, you have to listen to me very carefully." He reached for his staff and placed his fingers on the purple gem situated on the tip. It glowed faintly as he spoke. "This may not help. If you cannot control your magic then I certainly cannot. But I'm attempting to calm your body. As I do this, listen to me."

A faint purple glow fell upon Umi's body, and suddenly the frost stopped advancing. Umi's screams quieted, and she squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing piteously and shaking with the after-shocks of pain.

Clef observed the magic's retreat. "There, outside force," he said, observing the shaking, sobbing girl. "Magic must be controlled. Left on its own, it will exploit any weaknesses it finds. It will take over, as it has tried to do to your body. You magic does not wish to harm you, so don't think of it that way, but magic has a natural instinct to thrive where it takes the most power. You must direct it to thrive where you want it to. So, when you still your magic, do not simply dismiss it from your mind, consciously put it to sleep, allow it to hibernate until you need it again. Do you understand?"

Umi had curled her body into a fetal position and continued to cry quietly.

Clef smiled. "Did it hurt?"

The girl nodded.

"I thought as much." He rose from the icy floor, staff in hand. "Stand," he said.

Umi only whimpered and curled into herself.

"I said stand, girl!" the mage repeated. "Are you really so weak? Stand up, you child!"

_Stand up, you child!_

Through the haze of pain, nausea and confusion, a white-hot dagger of rage pierced Umi's mind. It was the part of her that was never defeated, the part that made her so wild.

Her eyes flew open, dilated and glowing white. "_What?!_" she snarled.

Clef simpered. So even in this broken state, her pride never left her. "A weak child such as yourself has no right to such a spiteful tongue, Umi-_chan_."

Such words were sure to provoke her, and indeed they did, for Umi suddenly stopped shaking and crying. Her eyes were staring, wild and icy, through Clef's soul. She was definitely getting angry.

"I, I'm not a-a child," she answered weakly. She was now struggling to push herself from the floor.

The Master Mage rolled his eyes dramatically to the ceiling. "So the hatchling witch finally speaks. Can't you even get up, little girl?"

Umi hissed as she struggled to stand on shaking legs. "You'd better shut your mouth, Clef," she whispered dangerously. Her arms and legs were shaking violently, but she held her ground. Her poisonous gaze never faltered. She itched to pull it out, _itched_ to slice the skin of his neck with it…

"Your friends never had so much trouble controlling _their_ power," Clef said, gaining satisfaction from the look of outrage paling on his student's face. "Perhaps you aren't as advanced as I thought."

The natural reflexes of a fencer had never left Umi in her long years gone from Tokyo. So when she withdrew her sword and brandished it before her with a deadly swiftness, Clef did not bat an eye. But he did wince when the sharp edge of the blade pressed into his throat.

Umi smiled wickedly as she stared down the blade at her Master. "I am the deadliest swordswoman in Cephiro," she said poisonously. "I could bleed you to your last drop. Do you have anything else to say?"

Clef answered with an equally nasty glare. "I am the most powerful sorcerer in Cephiro. I could choke your heart inside your chest." He smirked. "Have _you_ anything else to say?"

Umi did not answer and did not lower her blade. Clef held her gaze. True, she could kill him in a heartbeat. He could also kill her just by crooking his little finger. So there they were, locked together in a death trap, staring each other down, unflinching.

Water and Lightning. Two opposing forces that become as one when they met. Always during a storm.

Clef only just realized this.

"You're getting much better, Umi-chan," he said calmly. All of the assets of father and teacher returned to his eyes. "I'm proud."

Umi blinked. Her sword shook against his throat. Slowly, she lowered it, her eyes wild and wide. Her lower lip trembled. "I'll learn to restrain my magic, Clef, make no mistake about that."

The old mage smiled serenely. "I know you will, Umi, you're my best student."

"Of course I am," she replied.

Clef's hand reached forward to gently caress the girl's flushing cheek. "Does it still hurt?" he asked. Umi nodded. His thumb brushed the smooth layer of frost gathering on her cheeks. "It will melt, and then the pain will stop."

Umi looked down at herself. "It's all over me," she said bitterly. "I can't believe I was that stupid… that weak…" She began to brush the frost off of her arms and shoulders. It fell to the ground like snow.

"It's on your lips," he said suddenly, pausing with his hand over her mouth.

The girl froze. Her eyes locked onto his.

A thumb gently wiped away crystals of ice that had clung to her lips. There it remained.

Suddenly, the world seemed to fall away from them. The room vanished into the small circle of light surrounding the two. Their eyes, matching in color almost to the exact pigment, remained locked.

A pleasurable shiver flew through Umi. Whether it was because of Clef or the cold, she could not tell, nor did she care. Her eyes slipped closed.

Clef's face drew ever closer to hers… his hand moved to gently cup her cheek. Their lips, both cold and colorless, would meet any moment…Umi could feel the heat of his face…He could feel her hitched breath, her heart speeding up…finally, their lips met…

…** end memory …**

Umi awoke with a gasp.

She turned her head, stared at the wall, and swore that she was eighteen again.

The wall was wide and white. It was dark in the room.

She turned her head again to stare at the ceiling. It, too, was plain and white. Trees outside of her window cast long shadows across the ceiling. Umi watched their mysterious dance with wide eyes. Her mind was yet unaware that it had just awoken from long, troubled sleep. Her body had not yet registered the fact that it was still very, very weak. But her brain had healed, and now it was time for her to go back to the world.

"Here I am," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rayearth or any of its characters, just in case you didn't know. Oo

**Notes: **Wheeeeeee!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sleeping Beauty**

Umi was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning heavily on one of its four posts and staring blankly down at her feet. She'd been looking at them for quite some time, partly because her mind was still sleepy but mostly because she was too weak to pick up her head. Her feet…they looked unusually thin and pale, even to her. Her toes were also quite cold, as were her hands. She'd begun to wish she hadn't crawled out from under the covers — but she didn't think she had the energy to slip underneath them again, though the warmth of the soft fur covers was quite inviting…

She was in her old room, the room she slept in when she lived in Cephiro. The ornate wall mirror and chandeliers with sapphire jewels glinting from their hilts were evidence of this, as was the large carving of the seal of Selece on her headboard. It had been years and years since she had seen this room, and absolutely nothing had changed about it, except for maybe the slightly stuffy smell lingering in the air — evidence that the room had been vacant since she'd left.

While she had been lying awake waiting for her brain to fully begin functioning, she'd remembered everything that had happened — how many nights before? She didn't know — Well, Hikaru had appeared at her house, begging for her to return to Cephiro. Or was that another one of her dreams? If that was a dream, then the white marble floor she was now staring at was not real, nor was the feeling of numbness in her hands and feet, nor was the quavering knife-shaft of light glowing from beneath the crack of the large oak doors guarding her room from the outside…

For at least ten minutes she stared at that shaft of light. It was constantly flickering and wavering from the lit torches hung in the hallway outside. But she was watching it; watching for the sign of a shadow moving across, the sign that someone was outside… perhaps then it would all seem real.

If it was true…if Hikaru really had managed to trick the veil into letting her through… if she really _had_ become powerful enough to perform the teleportation spell, and the bedroom surrounding her _was_ in fact her old bedroom…then that meant that someone would come for her soon.

Her eyes drifted onto the large double doors leading out into the hall. She no longer had the power to seal it against any _unwanted_ _visitors_… but then again, Umi was sure that Hikaru and Fuu were the brains behind this abduction operation and was sure that they had taken the necessary precautions — that is to say, they'd bewitched their corridors to keep out everyone but themselves. And Lantis, perhaps, as Hikaru would never let him out of her sight… certainly not Ferio, he'd surely do _something_ to mess things up…

Umi wondered vaguely where her daughter was. She was, of course, worried when she awoke to find herself alone in the bedroom without her offspring by her side… but soon her logic kicked in and she realized that either Fuu or Hikaru had taken the child in and was keeping her safely hidden somewhere in the castle. She knew this, but she could not help wondering…Had Chiharu, too, been nearly broken by the power of Hikaru's spell? If the spell had put Umi in been in a comatose state, then surely a child would fare much worse…

But Umi refused to let herself think that. Of course Chiharu was alive, she was sure of it…well, maybe not as sure as she'd like to be, after all, she no longer had power in Cephiro, and could no longer feel such things.

And then Umi found herself wondering why she had even been damaged by the spell in the first place. She'd been teleported to Cephiro three times in her life without so much as a cracked nail, but now, even after all those long hard years of Mage training, her body broke under the stress of the spell. How? And was Hikaru injured as well? All of these questions reeled inside her head making her own brain seem noisy and distracting. She needed something to occupy herself with… perhaps taking a bath… yes, a bath sounded wonderful.

Very gently, Umi allowed her feet to reach the floor. It was cold and she drew her foot back with a hiss, but after a moment returned it. She was _going_ to take a bath, and that was that. The only problem would be the walking…

She stood up shakily. Her knees wobbled a bit — she had no idea how long it had been since she last used her legs — but she braced herself on the large banisters of her four-poster bed and allowed her legs to adjust to standing.

Yes, it was most definitely her old room. Only Umi Ryuuzaki would put 'Princess Powder Room' on the door of her bathroom. She peered upwards at it smiling. It would be hard to climb up the spiraling staircase to reach that bathroom though… the stairs looked cold, dark and menacing. She may as well have had to climb a mountain.

Once she felt that she was ready to take a few steps, she realized that she was ravenously hungry. Her stomach snarled at her violently. So, food first, then a bath… yes, food…she began to stagger towards the door.

The doors were no doubt sealed closed, and if they were, then… well, she wouldn't be able to leave. And if she couldn't leave then how in the world was she supposed to eat? Surely someone would come and check on her later? But no, Umi wanted food _now_. She pressed her hands against the door. Yes, there was no doubt about it now. Magic flowed from the door through her hand and into body, similar to the feeling of electricity traveling through your veins. She had not felt that in four years…

Accompanying the joy at being surrounded by magic again was a dull throbbing pain inside her chest. It felt as if cold hands were squeezing her lungs. She took several ragged breaths and leaned against the door. Her heart was beating quickly now…she was feeling dizzy…

Suddenly, Umi felt the door give way and she fell forward, connecting hard with the marble floors of the corridor outside her room. Pain erupted in her chin and elbows. Bright white lights flashed behind her eyelids. It felt as if her chin had split open, oh god she'd hit the ground so hard… a few moments later she pushed herself off of the floor and brought her hand to her chin. No, no blood, but damn did hitting that floor ever hurt… she rubbed her elbows and looked back at the door.

Her jaw dropped. It was closed! The goddamn door was closed! _She had fallen through the door!_

_Gods!_ she thought, staring stupidly at the oak door. _It must have been bewitched to recognize my touch or something!_ She looked down and saw that her feet were still inside the room. She carefully pulled one foot out and then the other, watching in morbid fascination as her toes passed through a seemingly solid wooden door as if it were made of air.

Umi grinned. Such clever magic her friends could do.

Shakily, wincing and rubbing her jaw, Umi pushed herself to her feet. Her pretty white nightdress was now all wrinkly and bunchy around her thighs. Umi figured that she should probably at least try to dress herself just in case someone saw her…

She turned around to walk into the room and connected with the door with a loud _thud!_

"Ouch!" she gasped, falling against the opposite wall. She held her head in her hands, whimpering. _Dammit, what the hell was __that!?_ Hitting her head again was definitely not good considering she'd just woken up from a magical coma. Her brain seemed to pound against her skull.

She peered at the door through a haze of pain. It looked solid and normal, just as it did when it had let her through moments before. After the hallway stopped dipping and spinning, Umi staggered forward to press her palms to the wood. They connected solidly with the door. She gently pounded her fists against the wood, a bit too weak to really hit it, and even tried scratching it… it didn't let her back in. The familiar feeling of dizziness and nausea overcame her and she pulled away.

_Of all the stupid things to do_, she cursed to herself, staring nastily at the stupid solidness of the door, _really… to forget to put the spell on __both sides…_

The girl sighed heavily and put her face in her hands, waiting for her dizziness to pass. Her elbows, her chin _and_ her head were throbbing unpleasantly now. Wonderful.

_Well,_ she thought, kneading her temples and gazing blearily up and down the corridor, _might as well head to the kitchens…_

She took the right hand corridor out of pure habit and began to shuffle towards the kitchens, leaning against the walls for support.

The kitchens were dark, as was the sky outside. Umi shuffled inside and peered around. Pots of whatever had been for dinner were still simmering on a stove and the smell of baked bread wafted over from the cabinets. Umi's stomach churned anxiously. She was sure it was wisest to ingest something liquid first instead of just diving into solid foods — no telling how her delicate stomach would react. So the groggy girl opened a larger cabinet in the corner that held all the jars of milk, bewitched to constantly remain cold even in a warm room. Umi smiled and pulled out a jar.

Glass cups rested in a different cabinet close to the stove, and Umi reached up to pull one down. She poured the milk into it, casting a few droplets in all directions because of her clumsy hands, and took a drink. It felt good going down and when it reached her stomach the feelings of sharp hunger-nausea subsided a bit. She sighed contentedly. Nothing like a good, cold glass of milk…

The pots of the stove were all simmering warmly and Umi could not resist the temptation to lift their lids. One held _delicious_-looking beef stew, another some kind of soup and the other a native Cephran food that she did not recognize. She sniffed the pot of stew and felt her mouth begin to water. It smelled_ heavenly._ Surely just one bowl might be good for her stomach if she went light on the meat…

And soon, a bowl became prey to Umi's hands and was soon filled to the brim with wonderful, steaming beef stew. A spoon and a saltshaker later, Umi found herself seated at a small table next to the bay windows glancing outside at the moonlit courtyard. It was empty, like everything else in the castle at that hour. She girl fumbled with a napkin over her lap, sprinkled salt into her bowl and stirred the stew around gently. The meat it contained probably wasn't beef but that of a native Cephran animal — some kind of deer or ox… no matter, it tasted wonderful. Umi wondered if a woman named Rosie was still their cook, as the seasoned meat tasted quite familiar.

Ah, bliss; Umi sat back in her chair, rubbing her stomach. It was pleasantly full and taking to solid food quite nicely. Hell, even if she knew it would make her puke she'd eat it anyway — beef stew was one of her favorite foods.

For several minutes Umi sat in her chair and lazily gazed about the room. This kitchen was the best kitchen she'd ever been in, pleasantly homey with walls of red brick and yellow stucco, fashioned after a Spanish style by none other than Umi herself years ago. It was high ceiling but arched downwards at the corner to produce pleasant cool alcoves for storage with pretty windows overlooking the courtyard outside. Cloves of garlic and dried peppers hung braided over the stoves. Herbs of every kind sat in jars on the shelves, and a particularly large cabinet in the corner held jars of cookies and plates of cakes… or at least they used too when Umi would bake. Now it held what appeared to be every flavor of pie you could imagine.

Umi smiled. After four years, the awe of the Cephran Castle's beauty still overwhelmed her.

Her hand found its way to her hair. She began to comb through her tangles with her fingers, frowning distastefully at feeling how dirty her hair felt. She supposed that now she was ready for a bath. Oh no, she couldn't, her room wouldn't let her back in. _Dammit._

The girl pushed herself out of her chair and brought her bowl and spoon to the skins, frowning bitterly. Stupid door… perhaps she could sneak down to Hikaru's wing of the castle and use her bathroom. Umi was certain that the redhead no longer used the room in favor of staying with Lantis, the little minx.

After rinsing her bowl and spoon, Umi padded out of the kitchen, snatching a couple of bread rolls to nibble along the way. Her arms and legs still felt shaky and unsteady, but eating must have given her back some of the energy she'd lost after the teleport. It was easier to keep a steady pace and she no longer had to hug the walls for fear of tripping and falling. As long as she kept exercising her limbs she was sure she would be fully functional soon, and maybe she'd pick back up on her fencing like she'd been meaning to do ever since Chiharu turned two—

Umi stopped in the middle of the hallway. Chiharu; she'd nearly forgotten. She turned and looked back down the hallway. _Where would she be?_

She was certainly worried about her child and longed to see her. Pillar only knew what condition she may be in… but Umi took another bite of her bread roll and chewed thoughtfully. Something told her that the child was fine and would be fine until the time came. Umi had no need to worry, the something said. She swallowed, wondering why she knew that.

Well, Umi had good instincts, and her instincts were almost always right. Chiharu probably _would_ be fine. She cast one last worried look at the empty hallway and turned back, continuing on her way to Hikaru's old rooms.

Suddenly, a distant clamor and clanging echoed down the hall in the direction of Umi's room. The girl looked over her shoulder, pausing in mid-bite.

Undistinguishable gasps and shouts echoed in the corridors. Judging by the noises that followed, it sounded as if someone were tripping over themselves trying to run. Frantic cries and mutters accompanied the noises of struggle. Rhythmic clanging began to come her way. She popped the piece of bread into her mouth and stared.

Someone was running down the hall. They were about to round the corner…

A shadowed figure was jogging down the hall, making loud metallic clanging noises with each long stride he (she?) took. When the stranger entered the better-lit halls in front of the kitchen his eyes met hers and he came to a violent stop and released a gasp that sounded as if it were mixed with both surprise and relief. He nearly fell over himself trying to regain his composure, panting hard and staring with wide eyes. He looked in incredible disbelief.

Umi watched all of this with a kind of detached bewilderment. She blinked and slowly began to chew the bread in her mouth, her eyebrows rising steadily. "Hello," she said.

The boy with the shaved head gave a great groan of exhaustion and collapsed onto his knees in front of Umi. "Prin-princess — awake — shouldn't have — door should've —you were — stepped out for a minute — got back — scared me to death — thought you'd, you'd…"

Umi stared.

The boy on his knees put his face in his hands and groaned in relief. "Thank Pillar, I thought you'd — you'd been, been _abducted_ or — or something…" He cast a frightened glance at her face and bowed again. "Forgive me for shirking my duties!"

The blue-haired girl swallowed loudly. A smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. This boy was insane.

The boy lifted his face to hers again and Umi finally got a good look at him. His head was shaved in the fashion of a soldier, and he wore the armor and colors of a Mage-Knight in training. His face was thin and his jaw slim, eyes round and gunmetal gray. He looked to be no more than sixteen.

He was very handsome.

The nervous boy remained prostrated at his Princess' feet. She had not yet forgiven him for his negligence…was she _so_ angry with him? Oh Gods… and she was just as beautiful as he remembered… Dare he chance another glance?

He looked up and saw that there was a bread roll in front of his nose. A slender hand was wrapped around it, leading to an arm, a shoulder, a pair of twinkling eyes…

Umi was grinning down at the boy with her hand extended in front of her. "Roll?" she said.

* * *

The corridors of the castle were long and dark. And silent, that night. Only the few torches perched on the walls offered any light, throwing ominous shadows over the floors. Through the windows, Umi could see that the sky was black and strewn with stars. The sickle moon floated in a sea of clouds. All was quiet; all was dark.

Umi sighed contentedly, still clad in her white night gown, very glad that she had gotten a bath. "So, what now?"

Her young male escort had also been staring out through the windows, looking thoughtfully at the moon as his mistress had been doing. His steely eyes glinted with the starlight. "Well, if you were ever to show signs of being awake I was to report immediately to Kailu Lantis."

"Lantis?"

"He has been in watching you since your arrival. Do you not remember seeing him at all?"

Umi stared at the smooth surface of the table. Yes, she vaguely remembered seeing Lantis' face in her long sleep… but in that long sleep she saw many faces, so many faces known and unknown to her, weaving in and out of her dreams, calling her name, touching her face…

The girl shrugged, patting her wet, blessedly clean hair. "Not really."

The boy nodded slowly. "I thought as much."

Umi studied the features of the young boy sitting across from her. Something about him was oddly familiar; the curve of his jaw, the shape of his eyes, the _color_ of his eyes… Her eyes traveled over the thick, heavy armor covering his chest and shoulders. A scarlet sash was tied around his waste. Scarlet and white, colors of a Mage-Knight. "Are you a knight in training?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "I am training to be a soldier under Kailu Lantis… he's my master… hopefully one day I'll have enough training to be initiated as a Mage-Knight like him…"

Umi smiled. "Lantis is a wonderful teacher. Have you been trained under Lafarga at all?"

"Not yet, but soon, as soon as I finish my current training."

"Will you be training under…_Clef_…as well?"

Galerick smirked knowingly. "Perhaps."

Umi rolled her eyes and lazily stirred her lemon around in her tea. "So what have Hikaru and Fuu been up to these last few days?" She kept her eyes swimming in her tea.

"Well… Princess Hikaru has been very busy with Kailu ever since your return… they've both been keeping a very close watch on you… the Queen has been busy keeping the King from discovering anything about your arrival… and of course, both the Princess and the Queen have been _very_ busy keeping the Council from getting wind of anything that's going on, although the Master Mage and a few others are starting to suspect…"

Umi raised an eyebrow. "Suspect?"

The boy nodded. "The Princess, the Queen and the Kailu have all woven very powerful protective spells on this end of the castle, designed to keep everyone but themselves out. And of course, I am allowed in when Kailu requests me," he added with a smirk.

"But they suspect things," Umi repeated. "Why?"

"Well, your protection from the rest of the castle requires a lot of powerful magic. Unfortunately, such powerful spells can be felt by anyone, especially the sorcerers residing in the castle. People wonder why there are such powers existing in the castle."

"I see," Umi stated, staring out of the window. "Luckily, I no longer have magic, and so no one can feel my presence here." A bitter smile curved along her lips.

"Well, no one who wouldn't suspect you of being here, at least," said the boy. "Surely people know your life force when they feel it, but you've been gone so long, they'll have either forgotten it or just mistake it for something else."

"Hikaru and Fuu haven't gotten into any trouble, have they?" she asked worriedly.

"No, but things are starting to get heated up. The Master Mage is really starting to get suspicious. They shouldn't have put up those barrier spells, no one is allowed in your wing anyway, no one would ever come—"

"But they needed Lantis," Umi interrupted thoughtfully. "He's a very gifted healer. People would definitely notice if he were spending an unusual amount of time in our wing, so they had to put up those spells, at least just to keep anyone from trying to stick their noses in…"

Galerick simply shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, everything is going to come into light very soon, I can feel it… Clef won't be silent about it for long. In fact he's already come down here once to see what was up, but of course he couldn't get through the veil, and then he just got angry…"

A few moments of silence hung between the two, with Umi staring out the window and Galerick looking down at his hands. He was nervous, always had been around the Magic Knight of Water…and she was so much older now…

He remembered the day, long ago, when the Water Knight had been banished from their land. That day marked the beginning of the High Council's rise to power. When Umi allowed them to exercise power over her, they had won, and now they were in power. The Magic Knights still had power in Cephiro as one of them was the Queen… but ultimately, what the Council decided was biblical and not even the Master Mage of Cephiro could override them. And Umi had let it happen so passively… like she didn't care…like she _wanted_ to go back…All over the love of Clef. Cephiro had never been quite the same since.

Galerick studied her aquamarine eyes. They were deep as pools and filled with worry and confusion. Not even the stars cast their reflection in them.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" she suddenly asked.

"Your daughter?" the boy repeated, caught off guard. Umi nodded. "She is in the care of the Queen and has been ever since your arrival." A smile tugged at the boy's lips. "She's a very sweet girl… she's very much like you."

Umi smirked. "I'm hardly sweet." She lazily stirred her spoon around in her cup of tea and sighed. "So, Chiharu is staying with Fuu, then?"

The boy nodded.

"In Fuu's chambers?"

Another nod.

"Excellent." Umi rose to her feet and made to dash quickly out of the room, but instead staggered and fell forward with a shriek. Galerick leapt to his feet.

"_Princess,_ are you all right? _Princess?_"

Umi pushed his hand away and pushed herself to her feet. Her legs trembled a bit and she realized foolishly that they wouldn't take well to running quite yet…

She straightened herself, raised her chin and exited the room in a dignified sort of wobbly walk/trot.

Galerick at first did not register the fact that his charge had just stormed out of the room… for a moment he stared stupidly at the empty doorway she'd just exited through. Finally, his brain picked back up and he dashed out into the hall.

"Wait!" he cried. "Where are you going?"

Umi had not gone far; she was steadily trudging through the hall as fast as her unused legs would allow, staggering against the wall every now and then and cursing loudly. She did not answer him. Galerick ran as fast as his heavy armor would allow. She rounded a corner and disappeared. "_Wait, Princess!"_ he shouted desperately. If she was trying… but she couldn't, it wouldn't let her. She couldn't risk it…

"_I want to see my daughter!"_ her voice shouted back. The color drained from Galerick's face. He began to roughly shed all of his layers of armor, all of them pieces dropping and clanging loudly to the floor. He began to sprint.

"Stop, Princess! You can't get through! And you shouldn't be pushing your legs like this, you'll exhaust yourself, you're _too weak!"_

Galerick rounded the corner and came to a stop. Umi was looking back at him. Feet away from her was the exit into the main castle. She was smiling serenely. "I want to see my daughter," she said simply. "I feel fine. Don't worry over me."

The boy's jaw dropped. "No! You can't, you can't step through the veil, it won't let you out!"

Umi turned away. "Of course it will, it was _made_ for me."

"No!" the boy shouted again, "no! You can't! Not in your condition, it's too strong, it will—"

"That's enough," Umi said coldly over her shoulder. "You're wasting your breath. I'm going, and that's _final._ Now leave it be."

Ah, a direct order. Galerick closed his mouth. It wouldn't stop him from telling Lantis, though.

Umi nodded approvingly and turned to stare down the hallway. She couldn't see the veil as she knew she would if she had her old powers back… but she could _feel_ it… it was very, very strong. But she didn't need to be near it to know that. That boy had said earlier that even Clef couldn't get through. Umi could smell magic invoked of ancient deities…a shiver flew down her spine and she remembered… yes, she remembered now what the power of Windam and Rayearth felt like… her heart began to ache with longing for her own lost deity, Selece.

She took a step forward. Oh yes, the magic was very, _very_ thick in the air now… it made the hair on her arms and neck stand up. To her dismay, the old feeling of dizziness and nausea returned to her.

"Oh no," the girl groaned, holding her head. She squeezed her eyes shut. That boy had been right, she really shouldn't have tried to run all through those long hallways… she had overexerted herself again. A light sweat began to gather on her steadily warming skin. Her stomach churned.

Galerick rushed forward. "Are you all right, Princess?" he gasped.

"Obviously _not,_" she girl hissed through clenched teeth. She pulled out of his grasp and growled. She would _not_ let this stupid illness beat her. Chiharu needed her… her baby needed her; somewhere in this castle her little girl was missing her…

Umi turned around with a determined fire burning in her eyes. "Don't call me Princess. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been a Princess here for four years! I'm going to see my child now and I _don't_ need the help of a little knight in training to do _anything_, so stay here if you know what's good for you!"

Color drained from Galerick's face. How could she say something like that to him?

With one last nasty glare, Umi turned on her heel and dashed through the veil.

Her first thought was _Gross, this feels like a super thick spider web_. And it did; Umi pushed through and felt the urge to frantically slap at her limbs to get it off, get it off! It felt as if a hundred spiders were scuttling around on her skin. It tickled and then began to burn.

As soon as she cleared the veil, an empty kind of shock began to burn somewhere in her stomach. It hurt so badly at first that Umi could scarcely believe the pain was real. It constricted her lungs, filled her insides with acid and began to spread through her arms and legs. The girl fell to her knees. She stared wide-eyed at her fingers…they felt like they were on fire. A strangled sob escaped her throat.

_Oh gods, it hurts!_

Fire raged inside of her body. She fell to the floor and curled into herself, screaming silently. At the same time, her skin felt like it was roughly being scoured away. Creatures clawed at her flesh and eyes, screaming and shrieking inside her head. Scouring winds and blazing fire… curses. The empty space inside of her felt as if it were searing her very heart, right between her lungs, just above her stomach…

She was only vaguely aware of being lifted from the floor by strong arms. It hurt so badly, so bad, she thought she would be sick… and someone shouted her name, touched her face, hugged her tightly and ran with her _the kid?_ down the hallways. Her eyes were still closed against the pain, tears leaking out of them and staining her cheeks… she was sure that blood must have flowed from every open pore in her body and _especially_ from her chest, from the empty place, the place that hurt the most right now…

Umi's last lingering thought was that she hated spiderwebs, and then she fell into darkness and knew nothing more of the world around her.

* * *

Fuu awoke instantaneously. Her barrier had been breached.

She threw herself out of bed and hastily pulled on a robe. Ferio remained snoring in the bed behind her. It was certainly not _him_ that woke her up… something had happened in the Wing of the Magic Knights. The barrier had been breached. Someone went through it who, frankly, wasn't supposed to, and that technically couldn't happen.

She tore out of the bedroom and weaved through the dark corridors silent as a wraith. Something had happened… only one person could breach that barrier and set off the alarm in Fuu's mind.

Umi Ryuuzaki.

And of course, _that_ only meant one thing, because Umi surely didn't sleepwalk through it.

Fuu frowned. Galerick obviously wasn't keeping an eye on her. Fuu was filled with aggravation with her nanny, morbid joy that Umi had finally awoken, and worry that she had tried to pass through the veil. She would be very ill by now…

Finally, Fuu found herself rounding the corner to the entrance to the Magic Knight Wing. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps. _gods, she'd never regained her old fitness after having Hiro…_

A harsh voice made her blood run cold. The Queen of Cephiro whirled around and stared, terrified, into the eyes of the Master Mage. He stared burningly through her.

His voice was low and menacing. "What happened here?"

Fuu felt her hands beginning to tremble on their own accord. She stepped back, eyes wide and dilated.

Clef stared his student down with the utmost contempt. They were _all_ hiding something from him. What in Pillar's name was the Queen doing sprinting around in her bathrobe in the middle of the night? And what business did she have in the Wing of the Magic Knights? She no longer resided in those corridors, her old room lay empty and silent, as did the other two bedrooms in the wing. He'd felt Lantis, Hikaru and a young student disappear in their only moments before, right after he felt that enormous disturbance…

He narrowed his eyes. The disturbance had rippled through the castle like an earthquake. A breach in such powerful magic definitely could not go unnoticed, not even by the smallest creature. Fuu was staring at him as if she was about to faint with fear.

"_What_, I repeat, just happened here, Fuu?"

Fuu stared. Of course he felt it… everyone probably felt the breach… Pillar, Gau had let her down…

The Queen gathered as much dignity as she could and raised her chin. She folded her arms over her chest. "AI don't know what you're talking about, Guru-san."

A wicked smile curved along the mage's lips. "Oh, I think you do, _former_ magic knight."

All color slowly drained from Fuu's face. Clef watched with a satisfied smirk that rage was starting to simmer inside her. She balled her fists. "_I—am—still—a—Magic—Knight."_

"What are you doing down here, Fuu?" he repeated impatiently. "What just happened to your stupid barriers? _What are you keeping from me?_"

Fuu, spitting and hissing in rage, turned on her heel and strode away from her former master. Before stepping through the veil, she stopped to throw him one last nasty glare. "I really don't see how _any_ of that concerns _you._" She smirked triumphantly and stepped through the veil.

Clef watched her shadowed body disappearing down the hall with the most poisonous scowl ever to cross his features. Damn, that girl had gone and grown a spine in the last few years, being just as snappy and snarky as Umi used to be…

Clef scowled deeply and stepped forward. Fuu had passed through that veil giving him a look that said 'ha, look what you _can't_ do!' And it was quite true… with every step he took, the air became harder to breathe and his skin began to burn steadily. Pain… ah, pain with every step. The Mage walked away from the veil, clutching his chest and breathing raggedly. No way was he ever going to be able to get through _that_. Well… unless he could find the proper counterspells… but _that_ he would save for later when he really needed to get in there.

Throwing one last filthy look down the hall, Clef turned on his heel and swept away into the shadows.

* * *

Umi thought bitterly that she'd had just about enough of her old bedroom as she lay in her old bed, staring around at the faces that stared worriedly down at her. Despite her natural love of the spotlight, Umi felt herself wishing that not every single eye in the room was turned to her, staring at her as if she had no tomorrow.

Her chest still ached; every breath was taxing. Her lungs still burned and her head swam, but at least she was awake again, and her stomach no longer heaved and lurched with her every movement.

Now if only everyone would stop _staring_ at her…

When the spells finally took over her body, Lantis had come to her rescue, followed by that young boy he'd stationed to guard Umi. After a brief disappearance, the boy had returned with a bleary-eyed, yawning Hikaru still wrapped in her robe. The tiny redhead immediately burst into life at the sight of her friend and after the excitement had gone, slipped back into her sleepy stupor, blinking around groggily at everyone else. She sat at Umi's side, patting her withered had and smiling sadly.

"I'm _fine_," Umi insisted for the fifth or sixth time.

Lantis was standing in the corner, arms crossed, back straight and face blank as any other soldiers. A hint of contempt curved his lip, however, and every few minutes he'd throw a poisonous glare at Galerick that promised harsh punishment for allowing Umi to leave her room. The doomed boy hung his head dismally.

Hikaru yawned and patted her friend's hand gently. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them, as if she had not slept in days. And her hair was appalling. Surely Umi could fix it for her, straighten it, put a little curl in it—

"Umi," Fuu cut in, staring down at her sickly friend in a rather motherly manner, "surely you knew what would happen if you tried to pass through the veil? Don't tell me you somehow forgot about all of that while you were on Earth."

Umi frowned, annoyed. Well of _course_ she forgot. Did Fuu think she'd go through that damned thing for fun if she _did_ know? "You never told me it was warded against me," said the former Knight waspishly.

The bald kid who was supposed to be watching her earlier was kneeling in the corner. Umi noticed that he looked like he would wet himself any second… Lantis kept throwing him filthy glances, and with each glare the boy's head dropped closer to the floor.

"There were no warding spells placed against you, Princess," Lantis added, speaking to the floor. "Your collapse was merely a reaction to magic, your body has been devoid of magic for so long now that—"

"Ok," Hikaru interjected, squeezing Umi's hand and looking pointedly at Lantis. "Let's not confuse her with all kinds of things she doesn't need to know right now. Umi needs rest."

Umi was still staring across the room at the poor shaking young soldier in the corner. Sweat was glinting in heavy beads on his head. Surely they could not punish him for what she had commanded him to allow her to do…

"The truth cannot be concealed from her, Hikaru," Lantis was saying in the background. "You know that she has to find out sooner or later."

"Well it'll have to be _later_ then, won't it?" Hikaru retaliated, obviously quite grumpy from lack of sleep. "She nearly slipped into another _coma_, Lantis! At least give her a few minutes rest before you start bombarding her with everything that's been going on for the past few weeks!"

Umi squinted. In the bright light of the room, she could see that the hair on the boy's head was only just beginning to grow again, and it appeared to her to be either a very pale blond or a striking white. A black ear piercing distracted her from the hair momentarily, and then a reddish scar carved into the hollow of his cheek, very small, and then her eyes lingered of the shape of his nose and how unnaturally large and round his eyes appeared to be…

"—and that's not to mention what she's been through before any of this even happened!" Hikaru and Lantis were still bantering in the background, and finally Fuu decided to join in. "There's much more to this than her body and the decisions of the council!" she said dramatically, emerald eyes flaring. "And anyway, what difference does it make _when_ we tell her, as long as we _do_ tell her?"

"My Queen, I feel that it is necessary to tell the Princess what needs to be said before any…_outside obstacles_ have a chance to stop us."

Hikaru yawned loudly, yet continued with her argument. "Lantis, our Wing has the most heavily guarded corridors in the _entire castle_. I doubt anyone will be able to penetrate this wing without our knowledge."

…had she met this boy before? The color of his eyes was strangely familiar, as was the shape of his nose and the shape of his jaw. Even the way he held his shoulders was familiar, even though they were heavily laden with thick metal armor… but she definitely never really knew anyone who was _bald…_ maybe with that white hair, though…

"We should just leave her be for a while!" Fuu said heatedly, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. "I daresay she needs her rest after everything that's happened today!"

"Perhaps another guard assignment would be in order," Lantis said menacingly, glaring in his student's corner. The nervous young boy shuddered piteously.

"I think we should ask Umi what she thinks," said Hikaru. "She has a right to decide what we do with her."

"Fine," said Fuu. "Well, Umi, what do you think?"

The blue-eyed girl blinked. They had said her name. "Erm, uh, yeah," she stammered, searching the faces of her friends for any clue as to what they had just been talking about. She hadn't been paying a single shred of attention…

Hikaru smiled serenely and released her hand. "Well I guess that settles it, then. I'm going back to bed."

Fuu yawned delicately. "Will you be okay, Umi-chan?" she asked.

"I will leave the boy here simply because there would be no others to take his place at this early hour." Lantis seemed less than happy with his students as he stood up and adjusted his armor. His voice was sharp and menacing. "Do you think you can adequately guard our Princess and prevent her from nearly _dying_ again, soldier?"

The young boy rose on shaking knees and bowed his head slightly. "The duty shall be mine. I will not fail again."

Fuu patted her nanny's shoulder and stepped to Umi's side, smiling. "Sleep well tonight, Umi. You've got a big day ahead of you."

The withered young girl lay in her bed, still thoroughly unaware of what they hell they were all talking about. "Big day?" she repeated, eyes widening slightly.

Fuu shrugged. "Healing, business, reinstatement, things like that." She smiled again and bent to kiss Umi's forehead. "But of course, you needn't worry about any of that for a while. Just sleep now."

Umi's gaze fell back to the young soldier standing determinedly in the corner, back straight and eyes looking ahead, wide and alert. Yes, the shape of his eyes was definitely familiar…

Fuu caught Umi's gaze and followed it to see Galerick standing in the corner looking nervous and trying too hard to be a lookout. A smirk spread across her face. "He meant you no harm tonight, Umi-chan. He's young, reckless… but a kindhearted boy, always has been, despite his condition…"

"Condition?" Umi repeated.

Fuu's voice lowered to a whisper. "Yes… unfortunate, but he performs his duties as well as any other young soldier, we've had no problems with him… he used to be such a _rambunctious_ child, remember?"

Umi blinked. "Not really, no."

Fuu drew back and stared incredulously at her friend. Surely she hadn't forgotten him? "You're joking, right?" The girl shook her head. "Umi, are you telling me you don't know who that is?"

Umi stared. "Am I supposed to?"

"Umi, that's _Galerick!_"

It took a moment for the name to register. "Galerick," Umi repeated, staring intensely at the boy standing in the corner, who had by now heard his name whispered in their conversations and was trying as hard as he could to pretend that he wasn't listening. "Galerick," she said again, blue eyes narrowing, brow furrowing.

Galerick Gauven Ban. Eleven years old the last time she saw him, long white hair, large round eyes, long gangly arms and legs, a boy just beginning to grow into manhood…he kept Fuu's children, Fuu had practically raised the orphan boy. He was found alone in a field, whimpering and clawing at scrapes and cuts on his arms, hair filthy and tattered…he kept the horses…Galerick. Gau… Bannie…

"_Gau!?_"

The sweating young man in the corner turned sharply at the exclamation of his name. His princess was staring at him as through he grown an extra head. He blinked. "Yes?"

"You mean you're _just now_ figuring that _out!?_" Fuu excalimed in the background.

"_Bannie!_" Umi exclaimed again, eyes wide as dinner plates. Suddenly she was free of the bed sheets and her arms were tight around his neck, her wild hair fanning out everywhere, her voice was right in his ear… "Gau! Gau! Gau!" she squealed, squeezing the taller boy so tightly that he thought he'd explode. And just as suddenly, she had pulled back, fingers still laced behind his neck, her wide blue eyes searching his face. "You look so grown up, gods have I really been away for that long? Oh you're so _handsome, _I—so you're a soldier now? When did you start training? _Oh, you're so handsome!_"

The poor young man only stared blankly back at his Princess, completely bewildered as to what the hell was going on.

Fuu shook her head and left the room, muttering something about blue-haired bimbos and magic gone wrong. The door slammed loudly behind her.

Umi beamed up at the boy she had known so long ago, now so grown up and so much more like a man…

"Oh, Bannie…" she repeated in awe before swooning slightly and slumping against Galerick's chest. Her eyelids fell shut and did not open again.

Galerick sighed and clumsily picked up the limp body of the Water Princess, placing it gingerly on the bed. The sheets were pulled up around her chin and the pillows arranged neatly when he stood back, staring down at the girl, still in mild disbelief that she had only _just now_ realized who he was. He thought for sure she knew him at once. A callused hand smoothed his moistened scalp, and he reminded himself yet again that he needed to shave his head.

Sighing again, Galerick seated himself in the corner and slumped down in his chair. He gazed blearily at the still form of Ryuuzaki Umi, vaguely wishing that he could have a nice long nap like that too.

He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, willing the night to speed by and for his Princess to wake up, so he could speak with her again, face to face…

* * *

Clef's grip on the spellbook he'd been reading-but-not-reading tightened. He'd just felt the presences of Hikaru, Fuu and Lantis departing the Wing of the Magic Knights and disappearing into the depths of the castle just as quickly as they'd come. Just as he'd thought, neither of them had reported to tell him of what had happened in there…10 minutes, 20…30…

No, they weren't coming…

The Master Mage snarled, infuriated, and swept out of his library, ready to drown all of his anger and frustration in a good old bottle of homemade Cephran whiskey…

He'd get the story out of them, one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** You know already.

**Notes:** I haven't written on this story since 2005. Whoa. Anyway, I long to finish it, because it's my favorite. So, enjoy.

**Chapter Nine: Little Queen**

Fuu walked with steady strides down the hallway leading to the throne room. She'd called the conference; they would all be notified of Umi's presence soon. Fuu had full confidence in herself. She'd been Queen for nearly five years, now. She could handle the Council and their inevitable opposition to the idea of returning Umi to Magic Knight Status. She only worried about Umi, and Clef, and what would happen when they would meet again…

She'd left Galerick in charge of Umi that morning. The girl had woken up feeling fine earlier. She insisted that Hikaru prepare her for the ceremony that she planned on carrying out later that night.

No, she still hadn't quite figured out how she was going to convince Clef that he should perform the ceremony, since it was he and only he who could awaken the sleeping deity, Selece.

Speaking of whom, Fuu nodded politely at Clef, who was standing idly in the grand hallway leading into the throne room. He wore a dark expression on his face. "An emergency Council meeting, Highness?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes, Guru-san. I'm expected now."

"Fuu," he said suddenly.

His tone caused Fuu to stop in her tracks. It reminded her of being a young fledgling knight, still under his training. An authoritative voice.

"I don't like this, Fuu," he said. "I want to be filled in about what's going on."

The blonde turned slightly. She didn't like hiding these things from him, either. He was like a father to her. He'd been the closest thing to a father ever since she'd decided to remain permanently as Queen in Cephiro. Goodness, she _loved_ the old man.

"I am sorry, Guru-san," she said, "I assure you I will tell you everything soon. But right now, I must go to the council."

She ignored his protests and continued down the hall.

Clef threw his staff down angrily. He was the _Master Mage of Cephiro_ for Pillar's sake, _why_ was everyone hiding things from him? He glared at Fuu's retreating form and picked up his staff. _I suppose I'll find out in due time,_ he thought. _Things feel a bit unstable now._

He threw one last glance at Fuu, and then headed in the direction of his chambers.

Fuu winced when she heard his footsteps echoing down the hallway. _Forgive me Clef-san, but I _must_ do this!_

She was approaching the doors to the throne room. She stopped and took a deep breath. _First thing's first,_ she thought. _To alert the Council. Whether or not they actually approve is irrelevant. With the assent of the King, Hikaru and I, we overrule them. _She held out her arm and pushed the doors open.

_I just hope we can actually pull this off…_

* * *

"I don't want to."

"Umi-chan, you have to!"

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean, you don't want to?"

"I mean _I don't want to,_Hikaru!"

"Why not?"

"This is all so sudden, I don't even know what to think at this point, I…"

"Oh Umi-chan," Hikaru sighed, lowering the ceremonial dress she was holding. "What's wrong?"

Umi sat on her bed, hands folded in her lap. Hikaru was attempting to dress her like a doll. "I'm just nervous, I suppose."

"You're feeling better though, aren't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then but nothing!" Hikaru chided. "This is going to be very important. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't able to be returned to Magic Knight Status. It just wouldn't feel right."

"And the Council is just going to _let_me be re-instated?" Umi frowned. "I doubt it will be that simple. You remember how difficult the trial was."

"I remember better than most. And don't worry about the Council; Fuu-chan is taking care of them."

Umi nodded slowly and looked across the room at her child. They'd been reunited earlier that morning, the little girl rushing into her mother's arms. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three weeks. Umi could hardly conceive of how long she'd been asleep. And now that she was awake, she was apparently expected to perform all of these duties, and to be re-instated into the Magic Knight Circle. She could hardly conceive of _that_, either.

The blue-haired girl sighed heavily. "And what of Clef?"

Hikaru laid the dress she was holding delicately out on the bed. "_I'll_ take care of him. Don't you worry about _that._"

"And let's say I _do_get re-instated," Umi began skeptically. "What will happen to Chiharu? What's she supposed to do here? I can't even begin to think about how I'm going to give her a good life here, I mean, she'll need to be schooled, and she'll need to feel a part of this world! What if she doesn't make any friends here? She's never experienced anything remotely similar to Cephran life, and—"

"Umi-chan, you know that she'd be fine living here," Hikaru interrupted. "There are plenty of children living in the castle for her to play with." She sat down on the bed. "She will also be schooled while she's here. She'll probably be tutored by the same people that teach Fuu-chan's children. I'm sure Fuu-chan could arrange that. You really needn't worry about anything." She placed a gentle hand on Umi's shaking one. "Now what's _really_the matter, Umi-chan? I know that something else is bothering you."

Umi watched her little girl playing absently on the floor at the foot of the bed. Chiharu had been dressed by Fuu in the traditional garbs of a child princess. Her hair was pulled back and tied with ribbons. She looked beautiful.

"What's going to happen when I see Clef?"

Hikaru shook her head. "I don't know, Umi-chan, I just—"

"I can't stop thinking about that!" the Water Knight exclaimed, putting her face in her hands. "I've been away so long; I couldn't look him in the face now! He _wanted_me to leave, Karu, he _wanted _it! And I never even told him that I had his child, and Ascot! What about him? How can I face him with the child of another man, _the Master Mage's child, no less,_ standing next to me? How?!" The girl began to sob. All of those questions had been swimming through her mind ever since she'd been brought to consciousness the night before. They _tormented_ her.

"I don't really have all the answers for you, Umi-chan," said the redhead soothingly. "All I can tell you is that you can't hide in this room for the rest of your life. You're going to have to come out and face everyone sooner or later. _Including_ Clef and Ascot."

"This is just too much for me right now…"

Hikaru rose from the bed and walked towards the door. "Well, whenever you're ready, come into the kitchen. Fuu-chan's arranged some lunch for you and Chi-chan. I'd love it if you came to eat with us." She smiled and closed the door quietly behind her.

Chiharu looked up. "Where's Princess Karu going, momma?" she asked.

Umi lied back on the bed, eyes closed. "To eat some lunch, I suppose, sweetheart." She slung an arm across her forehead and stared up at the ceiling.

_Too much,_ she thought. _Too much…_

_Hopefully, whatever happens today, Fuu and Hikaru will be close by me. I think I can probably handle anything as long as they're with me. _

She turned her head and looked at the dress Hikaru had laid out for her. She wrinkled her nose. Surely there was something better she could find stashed somewhere in her closet…

* * *

"Princess Hikaru did _what?!_" an outraged member of the Council shouted.

Queen Fuu sat calmly on her throne, overlooking all of the Council members seated around her. She'd called the meeting that morning, and fully intended on carrying out her plans, no matter what any of the Council said.

"Princess Hikaru managed to find a way to reopen the portal that has, for so long now, been closed to the other world. If you need more details on exactly _how_ she did it, I suggest you take it up with her."

"Your Highness," Council member Sinestra began, "surely you must know that this is impossible. Mokona sealed that portal off long ago. To bring someone through that portal now would be quite unlikely, and possibly quite dangerous."

"I assure you that it is possible, Sinestra-san. The Princess was successful. She performed ancient magic, and with the help of Rayearth, was able to break through the veil and bring back two people from the other side. They reside in this castle as we speak."

Council member Kastra stood up and smoothed out his sleeves. "Highness, I would like to think that the Magic Knights had reached an age and maturity not to indulge such foolish fantasies of bringing those from their old world into ours. Years have passed. You are no longer a part of that world, including yourself, Highness. Princess Hikaru should not be so childish."

Fuu kept her cool, as always. "I doubt that Hikaru-san's maturity level has anything to do with her desire to bring her loved ones from our old world into this one, Kastra-san. Do I sense that you do not believe me when I say that she has already brought two individuals through the veil?"

"There was a great disturbance some weeks ago," another Council member added. "But surely a magical breach as powerful as teleportation would not remain unknown to us."

"And Guru Clef would have notified us immediately if he'd seen something through his mirror of that nature," said another council member.

"Who are these people you speak of, Highness?!" said another.

"I told you!" Sinestra said to a man at his right. "I told you something was going on in this castle. Why wasn't this meeting called sooner, Queen Fuu?"

Fuu crossed her arms. The Council was getting a bit restless.

"This is an outrage!"

"To perform such magic without the consent of the Council, the princess should be punished!"

"Never has such insolence by the Magic Knights been displayed since the crimes of _Ryuuzaki Umi!_"

She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"—Clef should have been more cautious, he—"

"—the King should hear of this—"

"—magical forces being felt in the castle, forces unknown—"

"Yes," said Council Member Gaius over the shouts in the throne room. Gaius was the head of the council, and very sly. Fuu disliked him. Ferio was a fool for appointing such a man to any position of authority. The man stood. "Highness," he began, a sneer spreading across his face. "Do tell us about this unknown force we feel emanating from within the castle. I doubt that you will continue to conceal from us a power of this magnitude. And also, do tell us why the Magic Knight's wing of the castle is being guarded by powerful protective spells, keeping even the Master Mage himself out?"

Fuu adjusted her robes and said calmly, "The passengers from the other world are being kept in that wing of the castle, Gaius-san. Is it really that big of a secret?"

She turned and looked at Ascot. He had just recently been initiated as a member of the Cephran High Council. Sitting quietly the throughout the meeting, hands crossed placidly before him, he'd been listening with great care to everything said thus far. He met the Queen's gaze with concerned eyes. He knew perfectly well what had been happening in the castle recently, but he was much less eager to make a large fuss about it like the rest of his council members.

"I think we all need to know who is being kept in the castle, Highness," he replied quietly.

"I agree completely," said Fuu.

"And you would dare to keep this knowledge hidden from the Council?" Gaius replied.

"I should think that was obvious at this point."

"But you still have not answered our question, Highness," said Sinestra. "_Who_ are these individuals being kept in the Magic Knight's wing of the castle?!"

"_That_will be revealed in due time. I insist that we wait on the divulgence of that information when our last Council member finally shows up—"

King Ferio burst into the throne room, all swagger and confidence as always.

Fuu smiled. "Ah, here he is."

Ferio strode across the room, winked at Fuu and sat himself beside her, pecking her lightly on the cheek. "So," he said loudly, "What's up guys? What's with the secret emergency meeting?"

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, darling," Fuu said sweetly.

"No problem, my love. Now, what's all the fuss about?" he said, surveying the Council. "You guys look pissed."

Ascot snorted. The rest of the Council murmured disapprovingly.

Sinestra spoke up. "Your Majesty, Queen Fuu was about to tell us just who exactly she has hiding in—"

"Yes," Fuu interrupted, turning again to Ferio. "I brought everyone here today to discuss the magical disturbance in the castle lately."

Ferio scratched his chin idly. "Disturbance? I haven't noticed."

"Of course not, Ferio, you don't have magical power," the Queen replied.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in…"

"Anyway," Fuu continued, "I have to admit that I haven't been completely honest with you. Did you know that Princess Hikaru has found a way to slip through the veil that separates the worlds?"

Ferio feigned interest. "Has she?"

"Yes, and she even managed to bring two people back with her."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Ferio asked, seeming hurt.

"Well, darling, you're so busy with foreign affairs and such; I thought I'd wait until the right time to let you know."

The King sighed heavily and leaned back on his throne. "I _have_ been pretty busy lately."

"I think it's an outrage that the Queen would keep such information from us Council members, and even from the King himself!" Kastra snapped.

"Calm down, Kastra," Ferio said. "I trust my Queen, as should you. Do you think if the safety of the land were in jeopardy that the Queen would do nothing?"

"I didn't mean to presume, Highness, but—"

"But nothing!" Ferio said sternly. "Go ahead, Fuu. Tell us everything."

Fuu smiled at her husband. She'd actually told him everything the night before. Ferio did well in playing the innocent to the Council members. He winked at her. "I propose the reinstatement of Ryuuzaki Umi as Magic Knight of Water," she said matter-of-factly.

The Council was stunned into silence. No words were spoken for nearly a minute. The King and Queen shared devious glances, while Ascot went rigid, eyes wide.

"U-Umi?" he gasped.

Finally, Gaius stood. "Ryuuzaki Umi, Highnesses, was banished to the other world, and is prohibited from returning."

"Yes," Fuu replied, "About that…." She nodded at the doorman and he opened the door, allowing Shidou Hikaru to stride in. She carried a rolled up parchment and a smile on her face. Upon reaching the throne, Hikaru gave a wink, handed Fuu the parchment, and turned to face the Council. "Thank you, Princess," Fuu said. She unrolled the parchment and cleared her throat. "According to this— and this _is_the actual ruling and sentencing of Ryuuzaki Umi— this parchment states that Umi-san was exiled to the other world. Nowhere in here does it say she was forbidden to return."

The Council was, again, speechless.

Fuu continued. "Unfortunately, even if this parchment _did_ say that she would be forbidden to return, I'm afraid that she already _has._ And it looks like the veil has closed again, and she will not be able to be exiled again, at least not for some time."

"Oh _no_," Ferio said.

Ascot rose from the table and promptly exited the room. Hikaru attempted to follow him, but Fuu held her back, shaking her head. The doors to the throne room slammed loudly behind the exiting Balu.

The Council erupted. "Ryuuzaki Umi has been _returned?!_" Kastra exclaimed.

"Impossible!" said another member.

"Princess Hikaru has gone against the Council! This is an _outrage!_"

Hikaru stood next to Fuu looking supremely unconcerned.

Fuu rolled up the parchment and handed it to the nearest council member. "Read it yourselves, gentlemen. The ruling is clear; that Ryuuzaki Umi was to be stripped of her powers and sent to the next world for cavorting with the Master Mage. A _ridiculous _charge, I might add. It says _nothing_ about her being forbidden to return, _or_of her being able to be re-instated into the Magic Knight Circle." She looked at Hikaru and smiled. "Thank you, Princess, you may go."

Hikaru smiled and flounced out of the throne room.

"We would never allow it!" Gaius roared. "Mage Clef must give his consent for the awakening of any Magic Knight! He would never allow it, either!"

"You think so?" Ferio asked.

Fuu raised a hand to quiet the outbursts of the council. "Mage Clef has not yet been notified of these happenings. He will be, later today, before the ceremony, but—"

"_Ceremony?!_" Kastra cried in disbelief. "You're actually thinking of going through with this!?"

"Not thinking," Ferio corrected. "We _are_going through with this. You have the power in this land, that much is true. But they are the most powerful people around. They do what they want, no matter what you say. Clearly. It is my belief that Ryuuzaki Umi left Cephiro of her own free will."

"If you are attempting to undermine our authority, King Ferio…"

"And if I am?" Ferio said menacingly.

"Council, Council, please," Fuu said, trying her best to keep things under control. "Master Mage Clef will be informed about Ryuuzaki Umi's presence very soon, and when he is, we will discuss the re-instatement of said Magic Knight, and a ceremony will commence immediately."

"_This is an outrage!_" Gaius shouted along with his fellow Council members.

"Yeah, you said that," Ferio commented.

"Such blasphemy! Going against the authority of the Council—"

Fuu opened her mouth to speak, but Ferio placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. He smiled. "I'll take care of these guys; you go see to Hikaru and Umi. And make sure Ascot is ok, we don't need him telling Clef anything."

Fuu nodded and rose from her throne. "I believe I've said everything I need to say. My husband will answer any other questions you gentlemen may have. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She exited the throne room, leaving behind her the shouting choruses of "This is an outrage!" behind her. Ferio would be able to calm them down. She needed to find Ascot, first and foremost…

Clef did _not_ need to hear about Umi's presence in the castle from him…

* * *

"How do I look?" Umi asked Galerick, turning in circles to allow him to see her in all of her glory.

Galerick grinned. "You look like a Magic Knight."

"Yeah," Umi mused, looking at herself in the mirror. "I do. It's been too long."

She had rejected Hikaru's idea of wearing a traditional ceremonial Cephran dress for the evening. Instead she dug around in her old closet and found her Magic Knight armor and dressings. Just like when she really was a Magic Knight. And amazingly, they still fit her! They were a bit more snug around the waist than the last time she'd worn them, but, hey, she'd had a kid. That would put an inch or two on _anyone._

"Pretty, Mama!" Chiharu cheered from Umi's bed. She was bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. She loved playing dress-up.

"Thanks, bebz." Umi said, smiling at her progeny. "So when is this ceremony supposed to occur?" she asked absently as she tied up the back of her blue and gold leather bodice.

"This evening before dinner," Gau replied. "I will be there as well. All of the soldiers have to be. It's going to be a great honor, you know, to participate."

"Really?" Umi asked. "You don't have to be a fully initiated soldier to be in it?"

"Well, technically you do, but since I'm under such close training with the Kailu, I'll be able to assist him in his part of the ceremony."

"Which is?" she asked.

"Why, to awaken Selece, of course," he replied.

Umi sat at her mirror and stared at her reflection. _Of course,_ she remembered, _Selece… I'll get to be bound to Selece again…_She looked down at her hand and gently fingered the triangular scar where the sapphire ovum gem used to be. It would be back there by the end of the night. _Gods I've missed Selece so much…and this gem…_

"And what happens in this ceremony? When you awaken Selece?" she asked. "You're skilled in magical arts I suppose?"

"Yes; it's a strange magic, though. When I use it, it's almost as if it's a separate entity that obeys my commands. I'll show you some day, my sorcerous light. And I have abilities that better link me to a non-human force than do others in this castle."

"The non-human?" Umi repeated.

"Yes, Lady. Selece is a Dragon deity. Non-human. I am less human than most in this castle, therefore my bond with him will be the closest. It is logical that I participate, at least that's what Kailu Lantis said."

"Wait, less human?" Umi inquired.

"Well yes, I'm part wolf," he replied, looking a little confused. "Don't you remember?"

Umi turned around and stared. "Part _wolf?_" she repeated. "What--?"

Galerick laughed nervously. "Come now, Princess, it hasn't been _that_ long, has it?"

Umi blinked a few times. She stared at his dark eyes, the pale fuzz of white growing in on his head and face. Part wolf…

Indeed, Galerick had been found in a field when he was a boy. He was very wild, appearing to having been living off of the land for some time before being found. Parents could not be accounted for. He always had such a ravenous appetite…

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed finally, laughing. "I _do_ remember! Yes, you're part wolf! Your father, right?"

"Yes, lady."

"Do you still turn every full moon?"

Galerick colored. Remembering his once-a-month clothes ripping, sheep worrying activities never made him feel right. "Well, yes, but, for a few years I did not. The Master Mage drafted me a potion that would allow me to remain human at all times, but after a year or so, it only made me dreadfully ill, and so I was taken off of it." The boy shrugged. "Lantis said I may as well live with it like a man anyway."

"Cool," she said, turning back to the mirror. "So being part wolf helps you to better link yourself magically with the non-human, I guess."

"Yes, lady."

"And Lantis awakens Selece how?"

"Well, technically, the Kailu only assists, as I do. The one who does the real magic is the Guru."

Umi briefly paused in powdering her nose. "I see."

There was a resounding knock on the door. Galerick stood and opened it.

"May I enter, Princess?" Lantis' deep voice said.

Umi smiled. "Speaking of the devil. Of course, Lantis! Come in!"

Ever the respectful soldier, Lantis merely shadowed the doorway, barely allowing himself to actually be in the room.

"So we're really doing this thing, aren't we, Lantis?" Umi asked, rouging her cheeks.

The dark Kailu nodded. "That is what the Queen has told me."

She sighed. "You know, I still haven't been asked if this is even what I want, you know."

Lantis stepped farther into the room, closing the doors behind him. "Are you saying that you _don't_ want this, lady?"

Umi shrugged. "I've hardly even had time to think about it," she confessed. "I _did _just wake up yesterday. I've hardly had time to think about anything. I'm still struggling to remember the teleport."

"I doubt you will remember that, Princess," said Lantis. "It was very taxing on you. Your body will not want to remember."

"Of course not," she muttered miserably.

Lantis turned to Galerick, who immediately pressed his fist to his chest. "Sir."

"Ban," he said. "I've merely come to check on you. To make sure you were handling this situation appropriately."

Umi was watching the pair through the mirror, and smiled slightly at the color rising in the young man's cheeks. "Yes sir," he replied quietly.

"Is Galerick performing satisfactorily, Princess? If you desire, I will stay with you instead."

"No, no, Lantis," Umi assured him, "Gau is doing splendidly. He's a great partner; I'd be lonely putting on my make-up all by myself!"

"You jest, Princess."

"I do."

The Kailu nodded. "Is there anything you need of me, Lady?"

"I don't think so, Lantis." She made a face. "And really, what's with the bowing and scraping? I've asked you _thousands _of times in the past to just call me Umi! I'm _not_ a queen _or_ a princess right now; I'm just a regular girl. I insist that you cut out the servant act. I mean really, I've known you for, what, almost 9 years?"

The Kailu seemed beside himself. "I cannot refer to you as 'Umi', Princess…"

"Lant-_i-i-i-s_…"

"Forgive me," he said, bowing. "Well, I go now to see to castle affairs. Lady,"

Galerick saluted and sat down when the man exited the room. Umi rolled her eyes. "Really, the robot routine gets a little old after a while…"

* * *

Ascot stormed down the Great Hall, enraged. Fists balled tightly, he fought back the urge to scream. Of all the things that could happen to him, _this _had to happen. He'd had a stressful month. He'd only just been elected to the Cephran Council, a job that was quite stressful enough in and of itself. All of the new duties that he had to perform, all the expectations now placed on his shoulders… He had enough to deal with lately than to now receive news that the woman he'd spent the last four or so years pining over was now suddenly back in his life, thank _you_.

_I can't believe it,_ he thought, _why would Hikaru and Fuu keep this from me? Do they think I'm not capable of keeping a secret? That I'd go around telling everyone about her presence, like I'm a gossipy little girl? Pillar, what's this castle coming to these days?_

The Balu strode into the Master Mage's main chambers, huffy and indignant. Clef was sitting at a large desk, idly contemplating a glass orb before him. He looked up, startled. "Ascot, what's this about—"

"Have you heard!?" Ascot barked.

Clef sat blinkingly in his chair. "Heard?"

"I guess not, then," replied the Balu, turning on his heel and leaving the room just as angry and unannounced as he'd entered.

Clef remained in his chair, staring blankly at the doorway that his former pupil had just stormed through. "Heard _what_?" he called again. He rose to his feet. "Ascot!"

_Pillar_, he thought_ what is WRONG with everyone lately!?_

He exited his office and hurried down the hall after Ascot. "What is it, Ascot?" he called, watching the Balu scurry on ahead in front of him in an outright rage. "Was it the council meeting? What did the Queen say about the Magic Knight Quarters? What's going on? _Ascot!_"

The enraged boy said nothing, only stormed ahead, ignoring his Guru's desperate pleas. "Oh, to hell with it," he spat. He waved his hand in front of him, performed a summoning spell, and disappeared through his tell-tale six point star, apparently having used it as a portal.

Clef froze in his tracks. Ascot _must_have been upset if he couldn't even wait to make the long trek across the castle to wherever he was going. But Clef had a pretty good idea of where the young Balu was headed, and made for that direction himself.

* * *

Once on the other side of the warding veil placed over the entrance to that Wing of the castle, Fuu hurried down the hallway leading to the large ornate wooden doors of Umi's bed chamber. As she was rounding the corner, she stopped, realizing that a small, blue haired child had just shuffled past her. She stopped and looked around. "Chiharu," she said quizzically. "What are you doing out here, darling? Where is your mother?"

The little girl shrugged, obviously neither knowing nor caring where her mother was. She seemed keenly interested in a small toy she had clutched in her tiny fists. Fuu blinked. "Chiharu?" She turned to pursue the girl. "Wait, Chiharu, where are you going?"

* * *

"Clef?" Hikaru called into the empty chambers of the Guru. His chair was empty, as was the ladder on his bookshelf. "Clef?" she called again. He was gone!

_Where can he be?_ She thought. _Oh Pillar, he's gone to find out about Umi… he can't know yet, he just can't!_

The redhead turned on her heel and quickly dashed down the halls towards her wing of the castle.

* * *

Umi rose from her vanity and smiled. "I guess I'm ready," she said to Galerick over her shoulder. The white haired boy was leaning back comfortably on a chair in the corner of the room, watching the older woman.

"You look very… traditional," he said.

Umi nodded and smoothed out the folds of her blue and white skirts. She hadn't worn the outfit in years and had forgotten how much of a pain it was to put on. It had about a thousand different components; blue and gold leather bodices, a breastplate, decorated armor for the knees of her cloth boots… and three or so layers of skirts. Not to mention the head ornaments… Pillar, why did she _ever_ wear this? And every day, too?

_Well,_ she answered herself, _because it's beautiful. _

"So," she said, turning to Gau, "I guess Hikaru still wants us to meet her for lunch down the hall…"

"I'm sure she's probably waiting for us."

"You could have gone ahead to meet, them, you know, Gau. You don't have to stay here with me. I won't run away, I promise."

Gau grinned and laced his hands behind his head. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I was given strict orders by the Kailu to keep watch over you. And I _can't_ shirk those duties again, not after last ni—"

"Where's Chiharu?" Umi suddenly asked.

Galerick's placid smile melted. "What?"

The soon-to-be-Water-Knight dropped the bag of make-up she was holding and stared at the door, which was slightly ajar. She gave Galerick a withering look. "You weren't watching her, were you?"

The young mage-knight leapt to his feet. "Forgive me, Princess! I-I—well I was only in charge of _you_ and—"

"Ugh," Umi breathed as she plodded to the open door. She looked up and down the hall—it was empty. She turned to Galerick with angry eyes. "She _can't _be seen yet, Galerick! Come! Help me find her!"

Gau followed. "Please forgive me Princess, I—"

"_Shut up_, Gau! Just help me find her! If she tries to leave this wing of the castle, she may be hurt by the warding spells there!" Umi ran as best as she could down the hall, her lungs still not quite ready for rigorous stress, dragging Galerick behind her. She began to feel the cold, empty burn in her chest again—they were getting close to the barrier seal.

"Ah, voices!" the young boy exclaimed, pointing down the hall. "It sounds like the Queen!"

_Sweet Mother of the Pillar…this is just what I need really… of all the things that could—_

"Fuu-chan!" Umi shouted.

* * *

"Clef, there you are!" Hikaru said, coming up behind the Mage just outside of the Magic Knight's wing of the castle. The Guru turned around.

"Princess?" he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked, looked cautiously over his shoulder and down the hall. "Is something wrong?"

"I would ask the same of you. Have you been running? You look flushed," he said.

"I was looking for you," she began, trying quickly to think of a reason, any reason, to turn him away from this area of the castle.

"Well, I came to see about Ascot. He came into my chambers looking very distressed. He'd asked if I'd _heard._Heard what, Hikaru?"

The redhead paled. "H-Heard? Uh, what—"

"Ascot!" Clef called. "Ugh, he's gone. He disappeared into one of his summoning portals just a few minutes ago. I thought that maybe this was where he was coming… it seems like such a _hot spot_lately," he added, giving Hikaru a cold look.

"Clef, please, let me explain, I—"

"Yes, do explain, _Princess,_" Clef said, turning on her. "I don't like all of this secrecy. And a secret Council meeting called by the Queen? Just _what_is going on, Hikaru? I know all about the penetration of the veil. I _know_you roped Rayearth into helping you perform the necessary teleportation magic, I felt it instantly when you arrived."

"Clef, I—"

"I'm not an idiot, Hikaru," he spat, growing angry. "You brought someone back with you, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Who in the world could you have _possibly_wanted to come to this world with you? If you miss your family, Hikaru, then there are ways of contacting them, we've already spoken about that."

"No, Clef, it's not that, it's—"

"Is this one of your crazy whims that you've been acting on lately? Hikaru, I know you're feeling unwell. But that's no excuse to go gallivanting off into other world, stealing books from _my_ library, performing magic that's _way_out of the range of your own abilities; do you know what could have happened? Hikaru, it's _dangerous magic_. Why do you think I keep such things locked away? _It's forbidden for a reason—_"

"_Clef!_" Hikaru exclaimed. "Please, just _listen_ to me, I—"

"Guru!" Ascot shouted, making his way towards the pair. Hikaru turned around, wide-eyed.

"Ascot," said Clef, breathing a sigh of relief. "There you are! What is it? Why have you come running off to this wing of the castle so fast?"

Ascot halted in his tracks. He had not quite expected the Guru to follow him. He'd teleported for a _reason,_ for Pillar's sake. This was potentially problematic.

"Erm, Guru," he began. "I suppose you didn't hear what was revealed in the secret Council meeting earlier today…"

"Oh, I didn't have to, Ascot," said Clef, throwing Hikaru another filthy look. "I know all about this _bringing people from the other world_ business. I felt the pull of the magic when it happened a few weeks ago. It was faint, but I knew there was someone foreign in the land. You can't hide magic that great."

Ascot felt his cool façade crumbling. "I realize that, Guru-san, but, didn't the nature of the persons that were brought to this land—"

Clef looked at Hikaru. "Person-_zz_?" he said. "As in more than one? How could you bring more than one person through? How many _are_ there?"

"Well, two, Clef, I—"

"But how? That requires _very powerful_magic, Hikaru, magic that you couldn't possibly—"

"Rayearth helped me!" she exclaimed.

"Even so," replied the disgruntled Mage, "such magic would be impossible to… but… I suppose it doesn't matter if you _did_ do it… But you did it without _my_ consent and by stealing _my_books. Hikaru, you could be punished severely for this."

_Not when you see who I brought_, she thought,_ and_ what _she brought…_

Ascot peered nervously down the hall over Clef's shoulder. He could hear muffled voices coming from within the Magic Knight's corridor.

Clef caught Ascot staring over his shoulder and followed his gaze. He grew quiet. "Is that the Queen?" he asked. "I thought she was in the Council meeting right now?"

Hikaru panicked. "_Fuu-chan!_" she whispered. _I pray to the Pillar that you do not have Umi by your side right this second…_

_

* * *

_

Fuu turned around with the child in her arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of the soon-to-be-reinstated-Magic Knight of Water hurrying down the hall towards her, with Galerick trailing closely behind. "Umi-san!" she said. "I found her wandering down this hall, she was about to leave this wing of the castle, she—"

Umi scooped the child out of Fuu's arms and held her close. "Chiharu, don't run off like that!"

Chiharu, who had been very busy roaming around and playing with her toy, was at a loss for what to say. Suddenly she was surrounded by adults. Really now, she only wanted to explore a little bit…

"Sorry, Mama," she began, sensing the distress in her mother's voice.

Fuu looked down at Galerick, who had fallen to one knee, as was a soldier's custom when in the presence of the King or Queen. "Gau," she said disapprovingly. "Weren't you keeping close watch on her?"

Galerick hung his head, respectfully looking at the marble floor beneath him. "No, Highness, I was distracted by Prin—by my duty to protect Princess Umi. Forgive me, Majesty."

"Oh, Chi," Umi sighed, "Don't wander off like that, okay? This part of the castle is dangerous. What would happen if you were hurt and I weren't here to help you?"

Little tears began to well up in the child's eyes. "Mama..."

"She was just playing, Umi-san," Fuu said. "I kept her from going too far down the corridor, trust me. And I wouldn't worry about the magic in the castle if I were you. Even such a powerful barrier spell as this. If she was unhurt by the teleport, then certainly she'd fare well being near any other magic. She comes from such a powerful blood line, after all. Oh," she added, "you may stand, Galerick."

The young mage-knight stood, looking intently at the two women.

The Water Knight sighed. "If you say so, Fuu. But Gods...This is all happening so quickly. I mean, I _just_ woke up, and now I'm practically a Knight again!"

"Don't worry, Umi-san," the Queen said soothingly, "Trust me, after you've been brought back to Magic Knight Status, everything will be fine. You'll be able to live your normal life again."

"I _was_living a normal life back in Tokyo, Fuu!" Umi cried. She squeezed her child. "I was fine there; I had a steady job… I had my own house, I've moved on, can't you see? I didn't _ask_to be brought here, Fuu! Hikaru _kidnapped_ me!"

"No," said Fuu. "If you really wanted to stay in Tokyo, Hikaru-san would never have forced you to come back. Do you really think she is that kind of person, Umi-san?"

"But why," Umi asked desperately. "Why now? And for who? Because Hikaru missed me? I missed you guys, too, but… Fuu, you _know_ why I left, and what I left behind. I can't just show up in this world again and expect to be welcomed back with open arms by everyone—"

"And what makes you think you wouldn't be welcomed back with opened arms?" Fuu asked. "Umi-san, everyone here _loves_you. Caldina never stops talking about you. Tatra and Tarta miss you very much. You have many friends here. Why would you worry about such things?"

"Clef and Ascot—"

"--are probably the only two who people wouldn't be that terribly enthused about your return. Clef more so than Ascot, anyway."

"_I _was happy to see you," Galerick added, not necessarily on purpose. Fuu and Umi both stopped to look at him. He stared down at his feet. "Forgive me," he murmured.

"Fuu," Umi said quietly, "I don't think I can do this. Clef is the only one in the land who can awaken power in me, I—"

"Umi-san, really, I swear to you, everything will be alright, it—"

Fuu stopped. She was staring over Umi's shoulder, a frightened expression spreading across her face. The blue-haired girl was puzzled, and as she turned to follow Fuu's gaze, her eyes grew large. A little girl was wandering down the hall, about to slip through the protective veil that guarded her wing of the castle.

"Chi!" she shouted. "Come back, already! Pillar Above, child!!"

She turned and trotted towards her daughter. Couldn't go much faster than that, as her legs were still somewhat stiff. She could hear Fuu calling after her, and heard the telltale clanging of Galerick's armor as he hurried behind her. She didn't care—would they ever stop coddling her like she were a child?

"Chi!" she barked.

The little girl whirled around at the tone of her mother's voice. Her little eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Pillar," Fuu breathed, watching the scene before her unfold. She saw that she, Umi and Galerick were not the only people lingering in that hallway.

* * *

All three turned at the sound of a woman's voice shouting.

"Who was that?" Clef asked.

The Magic Knight and the Summoner both paled.

Clef caught their startled expressions. "What?" he said. "_What?_ Why do you two both look like you've seen a—"

"_Ghost,_" Ascot whispered.

Clef turned around. There, standing on the other side of the protective barrier spell, were three people and a small child. His eyes passed dismissively over the Queen and the young mage knight trembling next to her, and halted on the form of a blue-haired woman crouching on the marble floor.

His grip on his staff immediately loosened, and it clattered loudly to the floor. His jaw followed suit.

* * *

"Chi, stop _doing _that to me!" Umi said desperately, falling on the ground next to the girl. "It hurts running around after you like this!"

"Umi..." Fuu whispered.

"Ryuuzaki Chiharu," Umi said sternly, "If I trip and break an ankle chasing around after you, I swear I'll tan that little backside of yours—"

"Umi-san," Fuu whispered again.

"What, Fuu?" Umi barked.

Fuu was trembling a bit, motioning for the woman to stand. "Umi-san… please… _look_…"

Umi lifted her head and stared at the figures on the other side of the veil. One she was delighted to see, two she weren't. _Oh no,_ she thought. _I've been found out._

Her eyes met Clef's for the first time in nearly four years, and she felt a horrible gnawing, burning feeling growing in her chest. She doubled over. "Oh," she moaned, releasing her grip on her daughter. "Fuu-chan, please… the spell…"

The Queen lifted her hand "Hikaru-san!" she called.

The redhead gasped and lifted her own hand. The two women closed their eyes and whispered incantations. The torches burning in the halls dimmed, replaced by glowing emerald and ruby light. Umi slid onto her side, breathing heavily. Chiharu remained frozen to the spot, not sure what to make of the situation.

"I should have known," Clef said darkly. "Of course. Who _else_ would she care about bringing back with her? Blasphemy..." He glared poisonously at Ascot, who continued to stare intently at the beautiful woman writhing in pain on the floor before him.

Suddenly, the torches resumed their bright glow in the halls, and Hikaru rushed to Umi's side. "Umi-chan!" she gasped, rolling the girl over. "Umi-chan, are you all right? The spell is gone, you'll be okay now!"

Fuu also fell to her knees beside Umi. "I think she'll be okay," she said, "but we should probably get a reviving draught in her. Galerick!"

The mage knight stood at attention. "Highness?"

"Go to the apothecary immediately and retrieve a vile of Healing Draught! Please hurry!"

The boy nodded, and strode down the hall, past the two staring individuals left behind by Hikaru. Clef watched the boy disappear down the hall with a frown on his face. So _he_was in on it, too. Not a surprise, really. Clef had a suspicion that Lantis was in on this whole business, too.

"Umi," Ascot said, and rushed down the hall to the woman's side. Fuu reached out to him.

"Careful, Ascot!" she gasped. "She'll be very ill right now from all of this magical exposure. Her body has grown unaccustomed to it! She's in pain…"

Ascot nodded vaguely and knelt gently next to Umi. He placed his hand on her forehead. "She's cold," he said. "We should move her."

Umi stirred at his touch, and her eyelids fluttered open. Her blue eyes focused on his. "A-Ascot…" she whispered.

"Hush, Umi, hush," he soothed, moving to pick the girl up. "I'll take you to your room. You should lie down while we wait on Galerick, he should be back shortly—"

But Umi wasn't listening to him. She was looking around him at the form of the Master Mage, still standing stoically several feet a way, his eyes never leaving hers. They held a mixture of surprise, anger, and something else Umi could not quite read. He was watching her very, very closely. She could not break her gaze away from his.

"Umi," he said very clearly, more to himself than anyone else. His tone made her cringe.

Then her stomach lurched and she turned her head, and was sick on the floor next to her.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru cried, waving her hand over the mess to make it vanish. "Are you all right?!"

Umi closed her eyes and groaned. "I-I think so, Karu… just… need to rest for a few minutes… stupid weak body of mine…"

"Mama," said Chiharu. She had been cowering behind Hikaru the entire time, glancing every once in a while at the mysterious man still standing on the opposite end of the hall.

Fuu scooped the little girl up and stood. "I'll take her to my children, Umi-san," she said, taking a long look at Clef. "She'll be okay in there for now."

Hikaru nodded. "She'll have to stay with them for the ceremony as well," she added.

Umi groaned. "_No-o-o,_ no ceremony…"

"Come now, Princess," Ascot said softly. "We need to get you into bed."

"I'll come too," Hikaru said. She also took a long, lingering look at Clef. She picked up her staff and touched the ruby mounted on it. It glowed a brilliant red. "Come to me, Lantis…" she whispered.

Fuu watched the threesome retreat down the hall with worried eyes. "I'll be back, Umi-san!" she called. As they disappeared around the corner, Fuu turned to face Clef. He was still standing in that same spot having moved only to reclaim his staff.

"Highness," he said coldly as she approached.

"Clef-san," she began.

"There's no need to say anything," he said, stopping her. "I understand everything now. I must tell you, though, that because of her thievery, I will have to punish Princess Hikaru."

Fuu nodded gravely. "She expected as much."

"I will be lenient," he said softly.

"Thank you."

He looked at the wide-eyed child in Fuu's arms. "Who is this?" he asked.

Fuu stroked the little girl's fine hair. "You don't know?"

Clef gave her a puzzled look. "No, Highness, I don't." He looked upon the child's face. She was quite beautiful...

The Queen nodded and looked back down the empty hall. "She is Umi's daughter," she said.

The Guru felt his stomach churn. He stared at the little girl. "Her—"

"Yes."

"I—"

"Guru, I'm very sorry," Fuu interrupted, "but I have to bring her to be with my own children, now. While Umi recovers, they will all three be under the care of Galerick. If you'll excuse me…"

She maneuvered around the stunned Mage and proceeded down the hall with the shaking Chiharu in her arms. The little girl squirmed and struggled to get another look at the lavender-haired man gazing, bewildered, after them.

"Who is that man?" she asked.

Fuu smiled. "You'll know soon enough, darling."

^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **sigh You know…

**Notes:** This is one of my favorite stories, and although school and work do not allow me to do much writing, I really want to finish this story, and will therefore work on it as much as I can. I will finish it eventually, however few and far between my chapter updates may be. Anyway, hugs, not drugs. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Strict Machine**

_"Clef," she said softly into his shoulder, "I—"_

_The Mage turned his head on the pillow, bringing his face close to hers. "Yes?" he whispered._

_Despite the darkness of the room, her eyes glowed a brilliant sapphire; a beacon in the gloom of the Mage's vast chambers._

_"It feels nice, being here," she said. _

_Clef closed his eyes and allowed a soft sigh to escape him. "I agree."_

_"I could lie right here forever."_

_She was beautiful, he thought, her hair faintly illuminated by the shafts of moonlight filtering through the open window. Her skin, pale as ivory, glowed in the darkness. As did her eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes…_

_Her full lips pursed, then spread into a coy smile, bruised from his kisses as they were. The Guru watched them hungrily, unable to look away. He slid his hand down her bare shoulder, drawing her close to him. "Umi…" He brushed his lips against her collarbone, that soft white spot where her shoulder met her neck, the spot that just begged for kisses._

_"Clef…" she breathed._

_"Stay with me," he said softly, moving his hand over her arm against her ribs. "Stay here. I want you here with me forever."_

_The girl sighed contentedly, relishing the feel of his warm hands traveling over her body. "I will, darling, I will…"_

_Clef pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. The remainder of the night passed in a heated haze of pleasure, just as many of their nights together did…_

Clef lay immobile in the spacious bed of his inner chamber. He stared at the pillow that the blue-haired girl in his memory had occupied just seconds before.

_Hikaru,_ he thought bitterly, _you've ruined everything for me…_

The Guru's eyelids fluttered closed. The last thing he'd expected to see when he woke up that morning was the ex-Dragon Knight, Ryuuzaki Umi. He'd had a vague feeling that someone other-worldly was present in the castle. He couldn't believe his own stupidity. Who _else_ would Fuu and Hikaru bother hiding away so secretively? For a nearly 800 year old man, Madoshi Clef was feeling as foolish as a child.

After he'd left the hallway, he secluded himself in his chambers, falling on his bed, shoes and all, and hadn't moved. He fully intended on hiding there until the end of time, never to come out.

_Don't you know?_ Fuu's voice said chillingly in his mind. _This is Umi's daughter._

Clef felt his stomach clench painfully. So, Umi had found love in her own world, and had borne the child of another man. Although he'd abandoned the feelings he had for her long ago, he still felt the strange aching of loss. Quickly, he brought the anger back to hs mind, the anger of her infidelity to him. _She was with Ascot,_ he thought, _I voted for her to be exiled. It wasn't really what I wanted, but I'm sure she wanted it more. She was with him. Ascot. She was with Ascot…_

He laughed bitterly to himself. Perhaps Umi has been so eager to leave because she knew herself to be pregnant with another man's child! It would certainly make sense, fleeing with her tail between her legs, another man's seed planted in her womb. Granted, the child he saw briefly did not look much like ascot. She had not the dark hair and jade colored eyes of the young Balu. The child was fair eyed and fair haired, much like Umi. That same hair color, the beautiful sapphire that Umi herself bore…

What did Clef care who Umi bore children too anyway? She betrayed him, _betrayed his love,_ with that idiot young Balu…

Clef clenched his sheets tightly in his fists. He would not stand for this… would not allow what the Queen and the Fire Princess were planning. No doubt they wanted Umi re-instated. He would not permit it. Undoubtedly, the veil that was always thought as impenetrable would remain so. It maybe be difficult to send Umi and her child back. But, if it could happen, Clef would see to it that it did, and soon.

_Before my resolve breaks, and I begin to lose myself again in those penetrating eyes of hers…_

* * *

Hikaru and Fuu stood nervously outside of the chambers of the Master Mage of Cephiro. Fuu had recommended that Hikaru come, as a measure of good form. Hikaru disagreed, but only because she feared an audience with the Mage when he was in such a frazzled state. She looked imploringly at the Queen. 'I don't know, Fuu-chan… he's probably pretty upset right now…"

Fuu shrugged. "He's essential, Karu-san… we can't do it without him." She sighed and rubbed her temples with her thumbs. "Although, I do admit that it was rather foolish of me to think that Clef would be willing to participate in the ceremony so quickly… I was fully prepared to have it tonight, before all the citizens of Cephiro… I made preparations…"

Hikaru paled. "He's probably _so_ not ready to talk about this right now."

The Queen sighed heavily again and shifted her weight on her feet. Well, I suppose there's really no reason why we couldn't wait until tomorrow to perform the ceremony."

"…Assuming that we can talk Clef into reviving Selece by then, or course," Hikaru added. "But if we postpone it too long, it might never be done."

"You're probably right."

The Fire-Knight stared thoughtfully at the ornate carvings of the large mahogany doors before her. "Lantis is ready to perform his duties as soon as it will be necessary. All we'll have to do is give him the word."

Fuu nodded. "Let us retire, then. You go see to Umi, and I'll go see to Chiharu."

Hikaru took one last look at the double doors and retreated down the hallway toward her own wing of the castle. Fuu watched her go with a withering look. _Maybe things aren't going to go as smoothly as I'd hoped they would…_

_…Even so, Clef's heart will turn, I know it will. Umi has always has the ability to soften even the hardest of resolves…_

_At least, that's what I feel I must tell myself, for this all to work._

* * *

Umi lay in her bed, once again, staring resolutely at the blank wall to her right. She refused to make eye contact with Ascot.

Said Balu was sitting in the chair formerly occupied by a watchful (or… not so watchful…) Galerick. He said nothing, merely sat with his arms crossed, watching Umi intensely. She could feel his eyes on her, searching her very soul, accusing…

She could hardly blame him for such a look, if that was, in fact, the kind of look he was giving her. Their last meeting hadn't exactly been a pleasant one.

_"So you lied, then," he'd said bitterly, fighting tears. _

_"Ascot," she'd whispered._

_He scowled and turned away from her. "Make no mistake," he said, "I never could have thought that you really loved me. But maybe… maybe that night, I…"_

_"Ascot, I _do_ love you, but—"_

_"Not in _that_ way, right?!" he hissed, rounding on her._

_Umi's lip quivered. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you… but… I do care about you…"_

_Ascot laughed bitterly. "They're going to send you away, aren't they?"_

_She nodded. _

_"Well then," he said, walking away from her. "Enjoy the rest of your life in your old world. I dare say you shan't miss me much there."_

Umi had watched him walk away, sadness filling her heart, knowing she'd lost a great love in her life. She did not love him as she loved Clef, no. But he had loved her with all his heart, with a great passion. Unfortunately, Umi could never return that love, and what she did to him, after she used his love for that one fateful night, she knew she'd lost a dear friend. Perhaps she'd never be able to salvage that relationship again, but at the time, it didn't seem to matter, for she was going away, after all, and she never expected to return.

But now here she was, lying on that bed they'd shared that night, staring into those brilliant emerald eyes. Eyes that had once held such a longing for her, and then, briefly, a savage bitterness…

…and now, they seemed to reflect warm happiness, something Umi did not expect.

She thought, resentfully, that she would have preferred him to be angry.

After such a long silence, Umi finally broke. "Ascot," she exclaimed, "I do _not_ need to be babysat! Really, your staring is beginning to wear on me."

She looked over at the Balu with a disgruntled expression. Ascot, however, remained impassive.

"Honestly, if there's something you want to say, then say it."

Ascot watched her for a long, silent moment, his face still completely unreadable. Umi frowned. _Surely he couldn't still be angry with her, after all this time…_

Suddenly, the Balu's face broke into a kind smile. "I'm really quite happy you're back, Umi," he said. "It really has been too long."

Umi felt traitorous tears began to well in her eyes. "Ascot—"

"No," the boy interrupted, holding up a hand to silence her. "There's no need. Let's keep the past where it belongs, eh?"

"But—"

"Really, we don't need to talk about any of that right now. There are more important things to worry about. Like Clef."

Umi shook her head and sat up. "I need to see Fuu."

Ascot remained sitting. "I think she's with her children right now. And your child, if I'm not mistaken." He watched his former lover slide out of bed. She was still clad in her armor. "She's a pretty girl," he added casually.

"Of course she is," Umi replied snappishly, "She came from me, didn't she?"

Ascot laughed aloud, and Umi found herself coloring. There was really no reason for her to be so curt with Ascot… he was only trying to help her, after all…

She looked upon the Balu and forced a smile. "I think I'm going to go see her now. Maybe bring her back here with me to sleep, I'm sure she misses that."

"I'll accompany you," Ascot offered.

Annoyed, but compliant, Umi led the way out of her old bedroom and proceeded down the hall in the direction of the Royal Chambers, praying to the Pillar that Clef was not out and about.

Ascot seemed to read her thoughts, for he said, smiling, "Don't worry, he's probably hiding in his chambers, sulking. He's been doing a lot of that lately." Umi gave him a withering look, to which he replied, "I wouldn't worry about him, you know. There's not much he can do to you here. If he wants you sent back, or punished, he'll have to go through the King and Queen to do so. And even with the approval of the whole Council, he still couldn't override them."

"Would they even be able to send me back? From the way I heard Fuu and Hikaru talking, opening the veil again would be very difficult."

"No doubt it'll be very hard to do," Ascot replied. "Which is why I think you have nothing to worry about. At least not for now."

Umi shrugged and continued down the hall.

"So, you were married when you returned to your world?" Ascot asked.

Umi looked at him, surprised. "Married?" she repeated.

Ascot colored. "Well, I'd assumed that since you had a child, you know… that maybe you had gotten married…"

The blue-haired girl raised her fist. "Do you see a wedding ring?"

"No, I—"

"It's all right. No, the man who fathered her never married me," she said evasively.

Ascot nodded and cast his eyes downward, watching his feet as they walked. "That must have been painful for you, then."

"What?" Umi snapped,

"No! I only meant… you know… well, I'm sorry for getting so personal. I meant it must have hurt, not having that man in your life, or the child's. I wondered about it, when I heard only two came through, and only saw you and the girl. I wondered, where is her husband that fathered this child? Well, I won't ask further about it. I'm sorry I pried."

Umi nodded again and smiled. Grateful for his silence, she continued on, hoping he wouldn't be able to make the connection between Clef and his spitting image in Chiharu when he saw her again.

Once outside the Royal Chamber, Umi knocked upon the large doors. They opened, and there stood Galerick, clad not in armor, but in training clothes. He smiled at Umi. "Princess! You're feeling well, then?"

"Yes," Umi replied. "May I see Chiharu? She can sleep with me tonight."

"Surely. She is playing with the Queen's children in the courtyard. Come in."

Ascot and Umi followed Galerick to the private courtyards of the King and Queen. There, Umi delighted to see her child frolicking happily in one of the great pavilion fountains. The little girl brightened when she saw her mother.

"Hello, darling!" Umi said, enfolding the child in her arms. "Are you ready to go to bed soon, baby? You can sleep with Mom tonight, if you want."

"Yes!" exclaimed Chiharu, "I miss you, mommy!"

Fuu came out from her bedchamber smiling. "Umi-san," she said, "Did you not run into Hikaru-san? I sent her to see to you, after we stopped at Clef's chambers."

Umi's eyebrows rose. "You visited Clef's chambers? Why?"

"Well, to try to convince him to… well, anyway, he'd secluded himself, and we thought it best not to try to speak to him tonight. He was rather shocked to see you, after all."

Umi snorted. "I can imagine."

Fuu looked over Umi's shoulder at the Balu darkening the doorway of her chamber. "What there something you needed, Balu-san?"

Ascot smiled. "No, Lady, I merely came to accompany Umi."

"Well, before we retire, I think we ought to eat some dinner. What do you think, Umi-san?"

"I suppose," said Umi. "Chiharu? Are you hungry?"

"Yes," replied the little girl.

"And will you join us, Balu-san?" asked Fuu.

Ascot nodded. "Of course."

Umi gathered her child into her arms and carried her out of the Royal Chambers, with Ascot and Fuu at her heels. "What of your children, Fuu?" asked Umi.

The Queen shrugged. "They have eaten a little supper already, Umi-san. They'll stay with Galerick for the remainder of the night."

"Well, I'm not terribly hungry, but I guess I'll be needing my strength for the next few days, won't I?" Umi mused.

"That all depends on a certain Master Mage," Fuu said darkly. "We cannot revive Selece without him."

"And you're absolutely sure we can't use some other mage to revive my deity?" Umi asked.

"No, Umi-san. Only the Master Mage of Cephiro has the power to awaken any of the deities. It will be difficult to win the Guru to our side. But we must. We _must_ have you back to Magic Knight Status. You must have your power back!"

"That _would_ be nice," Umi mused. "I haven't been able to use magic in so long…"

"You know how to do magic tricks, Momma?" asked Chiharu, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

Umi grinned. "I _used to_, Chi. Not anymore." _Not since before you were born,_ the girl thought bitterly. _And even, possibly, _because_ you were born…_

"I hope that such a magical ceremony won't further harm you, Umi," said Ascot.

"I hadn't thought of that," Fuu said. "But I'm sure Clef-san's spells won't harm you. They never did before, right?"

"Yes," Umi replied, "but it seems nowadays that any form of magic, mage-born or not, seems to do me much harm. I used to be very powerful, and it took great power, in turn, to rip my magic from me. No doubt that left lasting wounds on my soul. Now, it seems that if any magic touches the place where my own power used to reside, I become very ill."

"We'll just have to see, I suppose," Fuu said.

Umi suddenly desired a change of subject. "So what kind of food to you think they'll have in the kitchens so late in the evening?" she asked.

"Oh, probably leftovers from lunch," Ascot replied. "Some sort of stew again. The old cook really has no imagination."

"Is it still old Rosie?" Umi laughed. "She _is_ losing her touch. She was quite old when I left."

"Will we be eating in your kitchens, Umi-san?" Fuu asked.

"We may as well, we're already almost there."

"Stew!" Chiharu shouted happily. "I'm hungry!"

The foursome entered the kitchen, talking and laughing animatedly. Umi placed Chiharu on the ground, and looked up to see the Master Mage of Cephiro, sitting at the small table in the corner of the room. Seated next to him were two others. Rosie, the old cook, and Hikaru. Said redhead looked rather frightened, and she did not meet Umi's eyes. Clef swirled wine around in a crystal goblet he held in his hands. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello, Umi," he said.

The blue-haired girl froze. Fuu uttered a small gasp, and Ascot stood in the doorway, not quite sure of what to do.

Rosie, the old cook, sat at the table with Clef. She smiled at all of them. "Are you hungry, my Highness? Princess?"

"I'm not a Princess anymore, Rosie," Umi corrected, giving Clef an icy look. "But yes, we are hungry."

The old lady rose from the table and busied herself over the stoves, relighting the fires to heat up the lunch from that afternoon. "There's not very much left, but you should each be able to have a bowl!" she said happily.

Hikaru began to rise shakily to her feet, halted by a stern word from the Guru. She sat back down immediately.

"Through pouting, I see, Guru," stated Ascot, who finally decided to speak.

The Mage chuckled heartily. "Sorcerers do not pout, Ascot. Hold your tongue." He laced his goblet on the table and lounged back lazily in his chair. "Well, now that we're _all_ here, I guess we should have a little talk, shall we?"

Fuu frowned. "Guru-san—"

"No, Fuu!" Clef shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses. The time to address all of this secrecy and plotting is _now_, my Queen! Now!"

Hikaru nodded miserably. "I'm to be punished tomorrow, Fuu-chan. So, before that happens, I guess we should all sit down and talk, since we're all here now."

"So this is where you came when I bade you see to Umi," Fuu said coldly. "You didn't actually leave Clef's quarters, did you, Hikaru-san?"

Hikaru opened her mouth to speak, but it was Clef who answered. "No, my Queen, she did leave. Only, I sensed both of you outside, and followed the Princess here. I urged her to stay."

Umi stood immobile, her daughters tiny hand clutched in her won shaking one. She looked down at Chiharu. The tiny girl was watching the conversation between the adults with avid fascination.

"Sit," she heard Clef command. She looked up at him, met his cold, hard gaze again. She obeyed.

Fuu took a chair across from the Guru, next to Hikaru. Umi seated herself next to Fuu, and pulled her child into her lap. She stared resolutely at the table top.

"Now," Clef began, refilling his goblet. "I suppose I do not need to ask _why_ you brought Umi back here."

Fuu set her jaw and did not reply.

Hikaru said timidly, "We want to have Umi-chan re-instated—"

"—Made into a Magic Knight again," Clef finished acidly. Hikaru's bottom lip trembled.

"Guru-san," Ascot began.

"No," Clef interrupted, holding up a hand. "You have nothing to do with this Ascot, you must go."

The Balu colored, staring at Clef long and hard. Finally, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchens. Umi watched him go sadly.

Clef turned on Fuu again with a frown. "Why would you do this to me, Fuu?" he asked. "After everything that happened, did you really think I would go along with any of this?"

"Clef, the Magic Knight circle is a sacred institution. To have broken it u like we did, to shatter that magical circle, was an abomination. Without Umi, Hikaru and I are nothing. We aren't complete, it's wrong! There cannot only be two Magic Knights in this world!"

"But you are not a Magic Knight anymore, Fuu," Clef countered. 'You are the High Queen, now."

The blonde shook her head. "I am still a Knight, Clef-san, I always will be, as long as I remain in this world—"

"Umi cannot be given back her power!" Clef shouted. "What's done is done, I refuse to take further part in this, I—"

"Clef-san, she MUST!" Fuu cried desperately, "Umi-san surely cannot live her life happily, living without the title that she is owed, with no magic in her heart, and no Selece to protect her!"

"Would you two _please_ stop talking about me as if I'm not here?!" Umi finally shouted. Chiharu gave a weak whimpering sound in her lap. Clef looked at the child quizzically.

"Do you have something to say, Umi?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't care what any of you do, but I was brought here against my will, kidnapped if you like. It's not like I _asked_ for any of this, and I hope you know that, Clef!"

Clef stared at her long and hard. Finally, he said, "The magic would not have worked if some part of you did not wish to return, Umi."

The girl threw her hands up in exasperation. "Of course _some_ part of me wanted to come back! This place feels more like home that Tokyo ever did! I have wonderful memories here! But that doesn't mean I _wanted_ to come back. I thought I _couldn't_ come back. You saw to that, Mage."

Clef held Umi's poisonous gaze for several moments. When he broke away, he glanced at the other two Knights. "Leave us," he said, motioning to the door. "I want to speak with Umi alone."

Hikaru's eyes grew wide. "But Clef, I…"

"Guru-san," Fuu said, placing a gentle hand on Umi's wrist, "Don't you think we should stay? Umi-san doesn't need to be upset right now, she's still not completely well."

Umi snatched her wrists out from underneath Fuu's. "I'm not a child, Fuu. Just go." She fixed Clef with a wintry eye. "The Guru and I have _unfinished business._"

Hikaru took Fuu's arm and steered her out of the room, the Queen squealing and protesting the whole way.

Chiharu squirmed anxiously in Umi's lap, but her mother held her firmly, not letting her escape her clutches. She held Clef's gaze unwavering.

"Wine?" the Guru asked, holding a fresh goblet to her. Umi shook her head. He looked down into the girl's lap, at the fair-haired child she held there. He wondered viciously who fathered the girl, and had been thinking on it, thinking about how he could get Umi to tell him who it was. He assumed that Umi would have confided the secret to her two dearest friends, Fuu and Hikaru, and decided to play on that.

He lounged back in his chair again, sprawled out lazy as a cat. "Fuu told me everything, Umi."

All color drained from the bluette's face. "Told you?"

"About the child." Umi's mouth opened and closed, but she was unable to form words. Clef seized on the opportunity, and said, "After you'd been taken away in the hall earlier, I asked her about the girl, and she answered truthfully. Fuu seems to have a difficult time lying to me."

"I…I…"

"What?"

"That's impossible," she said, "Fuu would never… She wouldn't… I swore her to secrecy…"

"It seems you were mistaken, Umi."

"I trusted her," Umi whispered, more to herself than anybody else. _Oh Pillar,_ she thought miserably, _We're both to be discovered in the same day, and so soon after I woke up! I could have had more time to prepare for this… but to be talking with him this way so soon…_

Umi bit her lip, fighting back tears of fright. How could Fuu _do_ that? How COULD she? Umi would have told him, in her own time. If he was going to hear it, it should have been from _her_ lips!

"I'm sorry Clef," she stammered, squeezing the girl tightly. "I'm sorry, I should have told you—"

"Oh?" he asked, feigning disinterest. _And when would she have had the opportunity to tell me? Unless… she had the child in her womb before she left…_

Chiharu's eyes were wide and watery. She stared and stared at Clef, not knowing that she looked upon her "dead" father. The Guru studied her features carefully. Umi's hair, eyes, and pale skin, but nothing else really. Those pouty little lips weren't Umi's, nor were the shape of the eyes…Surely this could not have been Ascot's child… there was absolutely no resemblance there…

"Clef," Umi whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I didn't want you to find out that way. I, I would have told you, eventually… maybe when I was given my powers back…I understand, however, if you don't want to be a part of her life."

Clef frowned. "Why in the world would you care if I wanted to—

"She doesn't know, though," she said, stroking the child's hair. "I told her… I told her that…" she looked down at the girl, covered her ears with her hands, and leaned forward to whisper. "_I told her that her father was dead!_"

"Oh," he replied, studying her face. _What?!_

Umi sighed wearily and continued stroking the girl's hair. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't have been a secret too long, would it?" she said absently, smiling a watery smile. "She does look so like you, after all."

When she received no reply, she looked up, only the gasp aloud. Clef looked as if he'd just witnesses the most horrific of scenes. His face, normally pale anyway, was now chalk white. His eyes were wide and terrified. Umi was confused. Clef," she said, "what's wrong?"

The Guru put out a hand to steady himself against the table. He stared at the child again, with eyes so blue and icy like Umi's. Like… Like _his_ as well…

_That was the shape!_ he thought, _Her eyes… if I were to look into a mirror right now, I would see this child staring back at me._

"I—"

Umi placed Chiharu on the ground. "What? What, Clef?"

The Guru suddenly sprang to his feet. "I must go," he said.

Umi's mouth hung open. "What?"

"I can't! I—You…she…" He raised his hands to his cheeks, eyes still wide as dinner plates. His breath came fast and ragged. _How could it be? How could it be? HOW COULD IT BE?! A seven-hundred year old man!? I—_

"I didn't think you'd exactly be thrilled about it, Clef, but really, you act as if you only just found—" She gazed at him in shock. _He'd tricked her._

She also sprang to her feet. "Fuu never told you anything, did she?!" she shrieked. She raised a finger and pointed at the man who'd fathered her child. "If I still had the power to do so, Mage Clef, I'd curse you with every element in my body! You _tricked me_!"

Clef's look of bewildered shock quickly turned to one of rage. "Well _you_ kept yourself hidden away here, secretly, not letting anyone but your _friends_ know of your presence! You deceived me as well, Umi!"

"I was SLEEPING for all of it!" Umi shrieked again, throwing her unused goblet at him. It missed, and shattered against the far wall. Chiharu screamed and ducked under the table. "I woke up _yesterday! _Did you not hear me a moment ago? I didn't want this! I didn't _ask_ to be brought back here, Clef!"

Clef glared murderously at her. "You left here, knowing you had me child in your womb… _knowing_ you were pregnant… and you never told me…"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure whether or not it was your child! Not until she was born and I looked into her face! Only then did I know that I bore a child to a _traitorous father!_"

Clef snarled, turning on his heel. Umi did not follow, only watched his cloak whip out of sight around the corner. Trembling, she look down at her child, who hid under the table. She crouched down and held her arms out to the child. "Come darling," she said softly, soothing the poor, frightened girl. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

The little girl obeyed mutely, crawling into her mother's arms. She didn't quite understand what had just happened, only that there was much talk of her father, whom she had believed all her life to be dead. She looked furtively at the doorway where the strange man had exited.

Umi strode out of the kitchens with her child and made her way to her chambers, where she doubted not that Hikaru and Fuu would be waiting for her. Her lips were pursed tightly. _Well… it's out now. All we can do now is pray that Clef will agree to perform the ceremony. _She laughed bitterly to herself. _Although, judging by his attitude, I doubt that will happen._

* * *

Clef slammed the doors to his chambers shut and threw himself into the large armchair in front of his desk. He grabbed the glass bottle of whiskey and drank directly from it, throwing it against the wall when he'd drained it. He wiped his mouth and shouted, pounding the table with his fist.

_That WITCH! _

He swore loudly and stormed over to his bed, tearing his robes off him. Once under the sheets, the Guru closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep and forget all that had happened that day.

He did not sleep well, however, his dreams haunted by pale, gleaming blue and white women…

* * *

To my reviewers... thank you SO much, even though there are only five of you... haha.

**WEIRDkittywwingz: **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but its necessary sometimes to keep people hooked! Hopefully this satisfied you a little bit!

**tu amiga loca:** Sorry to keep you waiting!

**Sailormars5194:** EEEP! I'M EXCITED TOO!

**Evil Riggs:** You're absolutely right, everyone in my story dies a horrible death in the end. Clef contracts syphyllis, Umi, Hikaru and Fuu all perish in an unfortunate schmelting accident, and everyone else falls into The Pit of Despair. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Duh.

**Story**: AWESOME

**Notes**: Sorry for the far and few between updates. College little to no inspiration. Enjoy anyway. I leave off before dinner… but it is continued in the next chapter, so don't worry.

Oh, and no… Galerick and Umi will definitely _not_ get together.

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Unwilling

Fuu crept quietly down the long hallways of the castle down, far down, into its basement rooms. She had told her husband that she was tired, and was retiring early, but really, she was simply tired of everyone's constant nagging her for details about the "Umi Story". Over the last week or so, the incident involving Guru and the reunited Magic Knight Circle had spread like wildfire through the castle. Everyone from the Grand Council themselves down to the kitchen maids couldn't stop talking about the return of the banished knight. Some stories Fuu had heard made her giggle—very silly ones of the dragon Selece himself breaking free of his chains and flying through the Veil between the worlds to rescue the girl. Some also said that Umi had practiced dark magic in her own world and had spirited herself there. No one seemed to guess that it was the Queen herself who had a hand in her kidnapping.

She pushed open the large doors to one of the isolation chambers and waved her hand to dismiss the temporary barrier spell laced about the room. Sitting before her underneath a solitary beam of light was Hikaru, cross legged and looking quite bored.

The redhead smiled as she looked up at the Queen. "Hello, Fuu-chan," she said. Her eyes had tell-tale traces of weariness brought on by the several days of isolation she had been sentenced too.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Fuu.

Hikaru shrugged. "I'm starting to feel that frazzled feeling… you know? Being kept here by myself… I'm tired, and achy from not moving, but otherwise fine. How would _you_ feel sitting in a dark room for three days?"

"Not good, I suppose. Although, you were always much stronger than me. I'm not sure I could handle this isolation."

"It's not so bad as punishments go. I could imagine much worse."

Fuu crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "It's nice to have the peace and quiet down here. Up there, everything is buzzing with the news of Umi-san's return. And of her child, and its paternity."

"Does everyone know yet that she is Clef's child?"

"It's certainly a rumor, but no more than that. Certainly no one thinks that because Umi, Clef or I told anyone. One merely has to look at the child and know."

Hikaru sighed heavily and leaned down to lie on the floor. "And how is Umi-chan?" she asked.

"As good as can be expected. She's taken to walking the corridors and exploring the gardens, visiting all the old places she once loved. Tomorrow she is supposed to ride with her daughter to the apple orchards, accompanied by Ascot. They've been spending quite a bit of time together, lately."

"Knowing Umi," Hikaru replied, "she asked him to escort her just to make Clef mad."

A small smile tugged at the corner of the Queen's mouth. "More than likely."

Hikaru stretched painfully. Her joints ached so, and, though she was given food and water regularly, she feared for health. Or, more specifically, the health of the child in her womb. She spread a hand over the small hill rising under her plain cotton clothes. It was hard now, no longer soft. There was definitely a child in there. And she hadn't had her period for over two months now…

Fuu smiled knowingly. "Have you been having the morning sicknesses yet? I know I had them… badly. My body is ill-equipped for child bearing, I suppose."

"No, I don't feel ill. Although, I do really crave old foods from Tokyo that I haven't had in ages, like sashimi and things like that. I haven't even thought about those foods for years now."

"Well, how much longer are you to be here?" asked Fuu.

"Just one more day, I think. Or maybe two." Hikaru scratched her head, looking bleary and confused. "I dunno… I've been here three days, right? I think so… how long has it been, Fuu-chan?"

"You're right. About three days. It's about 9:30 right now, in the evening."

Hikaru closed her eyes. "You should probably go, Fuu-chan. I don't have a guard, but, I'm sure they have ways of knowing if I have visitors."

"It is a wonder that I wasn't punished along with you," Fuu said frowning.

"Well, you _are_ the Queen…"

"Still," she replied, "I feel badly for you, bearing the brunt of what we both did together…And you know, Hikaru-san, I could have had this taken care of for you… you needn't have gone through with a punishment… I'm sure Ferio could have had the Council overruled…"

"No, it's all right, Fuu-chan. The Council is important, even though it's annoying as well. It keeps order in Cephiro. The people need a system of order like it. If _we_ can get away with doing whatever we want, what would happen with the people? There'd be chaos. I dunno… I guess it's just… what they need to feel like they have security and stability. You know?"

Fuu nodded. "I'll leave you, then. But I will be back tomorrow. Sleep well, Hikaru-san."

"Wait!" Hikaru cried, seeming to wake from her tired stupor. "What about Selece? The Council? IS there going to be a ceremony to reinstate Umi?"

Fuu nodded. "In four days time. They wanted to wait for the full moon; the full waxing of our power. They'll need as much power as they can get to revive Selece."

Hikaru smiled and lay back down, closing her eyes.

Making her way up the stairs, Fuu thought to herself, _Indeed, if they can awake Selece… all of our powers will be needed. And are our powers even complete without Umi? Can Selece awake without her Water?_

* * *

Umi watched peaceably as Ascot lifted her child up to the branches of the apple tree in whose shade they rested. They had ridden long through the green Cephran fields most of the morning, and with the small lunch they'd packed, apples seemed to be the perfect dessert. The little girl giggled happily, plucking apples from the green leaves. The stockings she wore, which she normally kept quite clean (she'd always been a tidy child) were filthy to the knees. Umi supposed she would have to bathe the girl that afternoon; she'd be unpresentable at a dinner in her present condition. The outfit she'd worn into the world had long since been thrown away and replaced with traditional Cephran clothing. Fuu had insisted that the girl wear the garb of a princess, but Umi refused, saying that if she herself was not a Princess, than neither was the child. Fuu then began to argue that any child of the Master Mage of Cephiro ought to be dressed as fitted her station, and Umi quickly made it quite clear that Fuu was never to discuss such a thing again. Fuu gave up, giving the girl casual clothes that her own daughter often wore instead.

Ascot seemed to be growing very fond of Chiharu. He often volunteered to take her around the castle and off of Umi's hands when it seemed that Umi had grown tired. As she watched the two, the thought came to her that Ascot acted as if _he_ were a father… well, maybe he did have a wife and children. He'd never mentioned it, but then again, they hadn't spoken much, other than words exchanged about Chiharu.

_No,_ she thought again,_ if he had children, he'd be with them. All this means is that he _would_ make a good father, someday._

Ascot caught Umi staring at him and smiled. "She's very sweet, Umz," he said, using his old nickname for her. She chuckled. "Whatever you did raising her, you did right."

Umi shrugged. "I did as good as any single working mother, I guess."

Ascot nodded, placing the child on the grass. "So, single. Not married, then?"

"No, not married." She looked down at her hands and absently began to play with a few shoots of grass.

The Balu sat down beside the two women and leaned back on his hands, gazing out at the green hills around them. He seemed completely comfortable, which absolutely blew Umi's mind._ She_ was a nervous mess. Just being this close to him… She half expected him to lash out at heart any second. She would have been willing to deal with that… but this unending kindness… that was harder to handle.

And as always, Ascot had that incredibly annoying power to read her thoughts, for he then said "I'm all right, you know. Like I said before, it doesn't matter anymore. It's behind us. I forgave you a long time ago." She detected only a vague sadness in his voice when he told her that he knew her heart always belonged to Clef from the beginning.

She felt those damned traitorous tears welling up in her eyes again. After all those years… she _still_ loved this stupid young boy. Loved him like the brother he always felt to her, anyway. Impatiently, she wiped at her eyes.

"I just… I don't know…. I—"

"You what?"

She sniffed loudly. "I feel strange, suddenly. So emotional. Like, maybe all the feelings I've been feeling all these years… are finally catching up to me." She stared through watery eyes at her daughter, who was some feet away, picking clover. "I'd made myself numb to a lot of things back home. Especially after I had her. I didn't have time to think about anything else."

Ascot nodded. "Was it very hard for you? Raising her by yourself?"

"Oh… you know… I guess so, but… well, I don't know if I ever told you, but my parents are quite wealthy… I had a lot of help from them. My dad actually bought my house for me, and most of the furnishings for it. But I definitely worked hard for everything else."

She suddenly thought that she very much disliked the idea of sitting her pouring her heart out to this boy that she hadn't seen in nearly five years… who had every reason to hate her, and yet didn't, in that infuriating way of his…

She definitely couldn't stop the tears now. One or two slid slowly down her porcelain cheek. She held his emerald gaze. "I—"

Ascot touched her hand and drew it into his. His smile was gentle. "I know," he said, "I love you too. More than you know."

"Ascot—"she began.

"No," he interrupted, "I know you're sorry. That's what you were going to say, right?"

She nodded, tears still clinging to her lashes. "I really am, too… Honestly… I felt terrible for hurting you, so. You've always been so good to me."

Ascot waved it off. "I've been content to love you as a friend for some time now. Ever since you got back actually. Do you want to know the truth? As soon as I lay eyes on you, I realized I loved you and missed you… but… more than anything, I just missed your friendship all these years."

"I'm so sorry that I can't give you anything more than that," she sobbed, leaning into his arms. "I'm sorry—Ascot—"

He took her up and hugged her tightly, letting her cry on him. He figured that it had been quite a long time since she had last cried. He relished the feeling—she was always to tiny, so wonderfully soft to hold…

Umi buried her face in the folds of Ascot's cloak and sobbed piteously. Her heart felt near to breaking… and she couldn't explain why. Possibly over her lost love to the Guru, or the love lost to the boy who held her… or the end of her childhood that had happened so long ago when she became a mother but was only just now beginning to feel.

"I love you," she said truthfully.

He simply replied, "I know."

When she pulled away, she felt she must have looked a hot mess. Her face was red and swollen, her eyes were puffy, and her nose was running. She looked quickly away and wiped her face on her under dress.

Chiharu had by now floated back to where the two were sitting and was looking curiously at her mother. Umi smiled at her, still rather red and weepy.

"What, bebs?" she said. The girl shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the grass.

"Just picking flowers, mom."

"Nice," Ascot said. "Could I have some?"

Happy for the change of tact, Umi sniffled and flattened out the folds of her skirt. "So," she said, "Will you be helping awake my Selece when the moon comes to its full?"

Ascot smiled at Umi's glaringly obvious state of distress. She was never much of one to let out her true feelings, and when she did, she always seemed flustered. It was as if she hated people to see that side of her. "Yes, as much as I can," he replied.

"Good," she said, "I think I'll need all the help I can get. Do they keep him in the castle, then?"

"Yes, under heavy sleeping spells. I believe he has left that dragon form and returned to the world from which he came. His physical body is just a shell I think. But, if we call, he'll return. I'm sure of it. He'll always heed _your_ call."

"Let's hope so."

She leaned over to help Chiharu make a flower chain. The apple she had picked had long since been nibbled away. Its sticky juices coated the little girl's face. Umi smiled. "You're a mess, Chi."

"We'll have the servants wash her when we return," said the Balu.

"Oh, no, I can wash her… it's all right."

"So you'll be attending dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I guess so. There's no point in me hiding in our wing of the castle forever. It's out now."

"I don't think you have much to worry about from… well, you know who. I doubt he'd want to create a scene. He's been confined in his chambers for a while now, anyway. He's probably cooled down."

Umi snorted. "So he's been hiding too, eh? I'm not surprised. But I don't know about not making a scene. He's always had a penchant for the dramatic—"

"Said the pot to the kettle."

She slapped Ascot playfully. "I resent that."

He shrugged. "Think what you want, but I'm telling you, I think he'll be fine. In fact, don't be surprised if he ignores you completely."

Umi looked down at her hands. She'd almost completed the flower chain. Her smile was fading away slowly.

"Umi?" Ascot asked.

"No, it's all right. I just… well…" she laughed. "Everything's been happening so fast… I hardly know what to think now…" She sighed a heavy sigh… I sigh that had the weight of the world beneath it.

"What am I gonna do, Ascot?"

"Don't be worried, Umz. Everything will be ok. Trust me."

She smiled. "I hope you're right."

* * *

When the trio returned to the castle, Ascot bid farewell to them and left to attend to his own affairs. Umi found Fuu waiting for her in her chambers. The Queen smiled. "Di you and Balu-san have fun today? It's very beautiful outside, I would loved to have joined you—"

"I'm kind of glad you didn't. We… talked… a little. You know… about everything."

Fuu's eyebrows raised. "And?"

"I think we're ok. He isn't angry. In fact, I'd say we're friends again."

"That's good. We'll need him to help you regain power. It wouldn't have been good if he were still angry with you."

Umi sighed and lay down on her bed beside Fuu. "I'm tired, Fuuz. I think I may take a nap before… well, before dinner. I've decided to go."

Fuu clapped her hands. "Excellent, Umi-san! It's about time you showed your face to everyone. I'll be there, and if Ferio is finished with all he's had to take care of today, then so will he."

"Hikaru is still in isolation, then?"

"Yes, but she will be released tomorrow."

Umi closed her eyes. "Would you mind terribly taking Chi to Galerick? If he's not busy, that is."

"Surely," replied the Queen. "I'll send some waiting ladies to dress you for dinner lately. And I'll take care of dressing Chiharu."

"Thanks, Fuu-chan. See you tonight."

Fuu exited with Chiharu bouncing along behind her, and Umi allowed herself to relax. She was always sleepy after a good cry. She was vaguely aware that in the back of her mind she was greatly worried about seeing all of her old friends at the dinner in the Grand Hall later that night… but she was tired, and decided to worry about it when she awoke.

_I'll need my rest anyway,_ she thought. _If Hikaru will be released tomorrow, then that means the next day, I'll be made a Magic Knight again. The moon will be full… Galerick will need to be his wolf self to make this work…_

_Well… like I said, I'll think about all that later._

* * *

And she did, for an hour or so later, she was woken by two young girls gently pushing her shoulder. They were dressed in the servant garb of the maidens of the Queen. They urged her out of bed. "Madam," said one of the girls, a young blonde, "Will you bathe before dinner?"

Umi, still groggy and rubbing her eyes, looked around the room. "I guess so… but… well, I'm perfectly capable of washing myself you know—"

"Nonsense," said the other girl, pulling her out of the bed. "You are a Princess, lady. We shall take care of washing you."

She untying Umi's dress and pulling off her skirts. Umi reddened. "At least let me _undress_ myself!"

But the girls would hear nothing of it, and with a final squeal from Umi, had her completely nude. The blonde tugged at the pins in her hair, allowing it to fall free. "Now, into the washroom with you, madam," she said gaily. She acted as if undressing women and washing them like babes was a very normal, everyday occurrence. _Well,_ Umi thought, _it probably is. She's a servant, after all. Probably takes care of the Queen herself._

The blonde, whose name Umi later learned was Selencia, draped a delicate silk robe over her shoulders. "This way, lady."

Umi was ushered up the small spiral set of stairs in her bedroom to the washroom. Once inside, she realized she hadn't been in this room in five years. She had yet to travel up to the room, frequently just using Hikaru's showers. It was all white marble, with silver faucets and a huge claw foot tub. Many beautiful lights hung from the ceiling, giving the room a gleaming white beauty that she never saw anywhere else in the castle. The tub was nearly full with pink bubbles. They smelled delightful---like roses.

"Now, Princess, into the tub," said Selencia, and she fairly shoved Umi into the tub. Water splashed everywhere, and Umi shrieked, emerging spluttering and covered in bubbles. Her hair was immediately taken into the younger woman's hands and scrubbed.

"Ow, don't pull so," she complained.

"Forgive me lady," said the girl.

"Oh, I feel like such a kid again," Umi said bitterly, allowing the two women to scrub her. The other girl, a very quiet brunette, only smiled and rubbed one of her arms with a fine smelling soap.

The blonde said, "After this, Princess, we shall dress you. I'll send for a woman to fix your hair."

"My hair? Really, it's like I'm being prepared to go to the Prom or something—"

"The what?"

"Nothing," said Umi, sighing. "I would have liked a longer nap… what time is it, anyway?"

"A little past four in the afternoon. Dinner will begin in an hour or so."

"Well... all right then. Do what you have to do, I guess," she conceded.

She sat quietly, allowing the two women to rub her down with soaps and oils. She blushed a lot when their hands traveled casually over her breasts, or down into _that_ area. They appeared unfazed by this contact, and Umi let it pass, saying nothing. After about ten minutes, she began to relax. "This is rather relaxing, actually," she said. "All I need now is a manicure and a foot massage!"

"A what, Lady?" Selencia asked.

"Oh, you know. A manicure… for my fingernails. To make them look nice."

Selencia took one of Umi's pruning hands and examined it. "Perhaps they could use a bit of extra scrubbing, but I dare say your fingernails are quite lovely. If only a bit chipped."

Umi smirked. "Well, I'm a nurse. We don't have much time to have nice nails."

Selencia, not understanding what it meant to be a "nurse", smiled and said nothing.

Umi took time to study the girl's face closely. She looked vaguely familiar. "Have you been living in the castle long? I think I recognize you."

Selencia smiled again. "Yes, I was one of the Queen's young maidens when you were still Princess here. I was about 11 years old. I waited on you myself a few times, but I mostly stayed with the Queen."

Umi shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't really remember that. I mean, your face is familiar, but… well, once we were made Princesses, I had so many little servant girls… it's hard to remember a particular face."

Selencia waved it off. "I'm a servant to the Queen, madam. It's not my place to be very noticeable."

"And you?" Umi asked, looking at the brunette. "What is your name?"

The girl, a little older than Selencia, only smiled and began to dry Umi's hair.

"She's a training priestess under our religion," said Selencia. "She's under a vow of silence for a while until he training is over. Her name is Vayna."

"Vayna?" Umi repeated. "Well, it's nice to meet you anyway."

"She's quite nice, I'm sure you'll get to know her better once her training is over. Now, madam, time to dry the rest of you and get you into a dress."

Umi found herself being pulled around once again, this time out of the tub and into a warm, fluffy bathrobe. She was ushered quickly down the stairs. "Oh, be careful, I feel like I'll slip any second—"

"You must allow us to do our jobs, Lady," said Selencia. She unceremoniously yanked off Umi's bathrobe, with a disgruntled squeak from the blue-haired girl, and applied dry towels to her body. The brunette, Vayna, followed behind with a powder puff, dusting Umi's body with fine-smelling powder. Umi was now cold, being slightly damp in her high-ceilinged chilly bedroom. The castle was always chilly to her. Made mostly of crystal and marble, it retained little heat from the warm sun outside.

She turned and saw the Selencia had laid out a rather nice white dress on the bed. It wasn't too flashy, but definitely slim fitting, and off the shoulder. She'd be the center of attention at the dinner; white was really one of her most becoming colors.

"Yes," said Selencia, following Umi's gaze. "It's a lovely dress, and will suit you well."

"I do like it," said Umi, turning around and looking into the mirror. Vayna was blotting at her cheeks with rouge colored powder. "It's been a while since I was very dressed up. Not since… well, since I left here."

"Well, we'll make you look as gorgeous as befits your station, lady," said Selencia. She tugged a silk under dress over Umi's shoulders.

Umi absently pulled at a few strands of her long hair and opened a drawer in her vanity. To her amazement, inside laid a large array of hair decorations; jeweled barrettes, fine pins made of horn, and silver and gold clasps. She pulled out a few diamond shaped hair pins and examined them closely. "Are these--?"

"Diamond? Of course."

"Wow. I like these, I'll think I'll put them in my hair."

As if on cue, the door opened and an older woman stepped in. "Lady," she said, "I shall attend to your hair"

_Damn,_ thought Umi. _Fuu's sent the whole damned Mod Squad here._

The woman stepped behind her and began to comb her hair. "What lovely hair you have, madam. Shall I put it up, or leave it hanging loose?"

"I like it up. It makes me neck look long and stately."

"All right."

_Gods,_ Umi thought, exasperated, _This is too much fuss for a stupid dinner… _

After a while, Umi stood before a mirror, modeling her white dress and her finely done hair. She _did_ look quite beautiful. "Thank you ladies," she said, "You did an awesome job!"

The women all bowed out one by one, leaving Umi alone with her thoughts. She looked again and again at herself, admiring how she'd finally gotten her old slimness back after having Chiharu. She was definitely stunning.

_No one will be able to keep their eyes off me,_ she thought proudly. She wouldn't allow herself to think of that one man she thought of, the only man she really cared whether or not thought her beautiful…

Well, he didn't matter anyway. He was only a man she needed to regain power, and then she could just ignore him as long as she had to, however long she'd be in Cephiro.

Because she _definitely_ didn't love him anymore.

Right?

* * *

In the Grand Hall, said Mage sat pouting in his chair, poking at bread rolls that had been set before him. He looked up and saw the Queen enter, followed by her King. He flinched, expecting to see Umi following close behind. With… with the child…

But he did not. Umi was apparently late, as she always was…

He'd seen her from afar since their meeting in the kitchens, never speaking to her. Once, a day or so before, he'd happened to be looking out a window when he saw her milling about in one of the courtyard, smelling flowers and admiring the grand fountains there. HE watched her briefly, and then turned away, sickened by the sight of her. He hated her. _Hated_. Or, so he told himself.

How_dare_ she never tell him about… the girl.

Well, he wouldn't hang around to wait for her. Before anything could say anything to him, he slipped quietly out of the hall and retreated to his chambers, not to emerge again until the ceremony to awaken Selece.

Fuu had been watching the Mage exit and frowned. Would they never grow up and just _talk_ to one another?

* * *

Heeeeeeeee…. END.

Thanks to all my reviewers! More updates to come sort of soon!


	12. Chapter 12

It was so_ loud _in the Grand Hall!

Umi stared blankly over the rim of her wine glass as she sat at the long table that filled the Grand Hall. Chiharu was fidgeting in her lap. In the ten or so minutes that she'd been sitting down to dinner, nearly all 20 or 30 people in the room had accosted her or stared her down at some point. Her old friends, like Caldina and the Chizeta sisters, were chattering incessantly in her ear. Naturally, everyone was thrilled to see her. And, of course, Umi was delighted to see them. All of the women crooned over Chiharu and how beautiful, small, delicate, etc. she was. The child had been passed around like a peace pipe from person to person, squeezed and stroked.

Now that the dinner had formally started, Umi could enjoy a little peace. Chiharu as well. The two were quiet, keeping to themselves and nibbling their food.

Fuu sat to Umi's right. She was dressed regally, as always, and sat admiring Umi's composure. The woman was remarkably reserved, though the room was in chaos around her... over her, rather. She couldn't help but notice the quick glances the blue-haired girl constantly stole in the direction of the entrance doors. She was waiting for Clef.

"He won't come," she said under her breath. Umi turned.

"What was that, Fuu?" she asked.

The Queen leaned to her friend. "The Guru was here briefly, but left. I see you watching that door. I doubt he'll return. He's been prone to--"

"To moping in his chambers, yes," Umi finished, "Ascot told me. And what makes you think I'm looking for him anyway?" she asked hotly.

Fuu narrowed her eyes. "You think of nothing else, Umi-san. I _know_ you."

Umi pursed her lips and said nothing.

Fuu smiled gently. "It's all right, Umi-san. We're best friends... I know your pain. You should just _talk_ to him."

"But it's not that simple," Umi began, poking miserably at her food, "Obviously he doesn't even want to _see_ me if he left the way he did. And... well, it's not just about me and him..."

Chiharu looked up, as if sensing that she was being discussed.

Fuu nodded. "The only way either of you will ever come to any kind of resolution is to talk."

"I don't feel like having to chase him down just yet."

"Well, he'll be quite unwilling, I won't deny that, but--"

"And _what_ exactly am I to say to him? 'So, Clef, how d'ya like the kid? Cute, huh? We sure did good!'"

"That's not exactly what I meant by 'talk'..."

"Well _duh, _Fuu..."

"Guru," Chiharu chirped, puzzling the two woman. "Clef. The magic man."

Umi blinked, startled. She looked at Fuu, who grinned.

"He does magic, like you used to, Mom," the little girl added.

"Y-yes, Chi."

Chiharu looked down at her hands and appeared to think very hard about what she was going to say next. After a moment, she looked up again.

"I don't like him," she said. "He scares you."

Fuu raised her eyebrows.

"Well," replied Umi, "he doesn't exactly scare me, Chi, he just... makes me nervous, I suppose."

"What's nerbus?"

"It's just-- I don't like him either, Chi."

At least four people around her snorted simultaneously. She gaped in horror.

"You can all just mind your own business, thank you!"

* * *

An hour or so later, Umi led Chiharu down the halls quickly. Hidden in the pockets of her sweater were a few choice chocolates. She was determined to sneak them in to Hikaru down in the dungeons.

Actually, this trip was a clever guise she put on when confronted by Caldina about whether or not Umi and Clef had "had a tumble" together yet since she'd been back. Umi abruptly left very red of face.

Really, now! You'd think after being banished from the country that people would be a little more tactful on the subject of her and Clef! But, that was Caldina for you; brash and loud.

Outside of the dungeon entrance, Umi released Chiharu's hand. "You go back to our room, bebs," she said. "I'll follow shortly behind."

"But I wanna see Miss Karu!" the little girl protested.

"She is only allowed one visitor at a time, Chi."

_She isn't actually allowed any visitors at all,_ Umi mused.

"I'll wait!" the girl said.

"Ok," said Umi, "wait _right here_. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Chiharu sat down in a corner and began to play gloomily with the hem of her dress. Umi pushed open the door and walked into the dark dungeon hallway. Down at the far end of the hall, she could see a lit corner. As she grew nearer to it, she felt that old familiar sickness begin to well up in her. Her chest grew tight.

"Karu!" she gasped, leaning against the wall.

She could now see Hikaru sitting crosslegged against the far wall. She looked up and grinned. "Hey, Umi-chan!" she greeted.

Umi clasped her chest and exhaled heavily. "This room makes me so sick, Hikaru, I don't think I'll be able to stay for long."

"It's because of the barrier spell around me. Don't worry, Umi-chan, I'll be released in the morning anyway."

Umi nodded and tossed a handful of chocolates to Hikaru. As she suspected, they were too small and harmless to be blocked by the barrier spell and landed in Hikaru's lap. The redhead grinned. "Thanks, Umi-chan! I've been craving this stuff a lot lately."

"You or the baby?" Umi teased. "Enjoy them, and come and see me when you've been released. I've gotta go now, Chi is outside waiting."

Hikaru waved and tore greedily into the chocolate she'd been given. Umi exited the dungeon as fast as she could to escape the encroaching feeling of nausea that plagued her. Good deed done for the day, Umi now wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hide from the world.

Outside the dungeon, she was only mildly surprised to discover that Chiharu was not where Umi had left her. She rolled her eyes. The little girl never could sit still.

"I swear, I'll put that child on a leash some day!" she said aloud.

Umi peeked around the corner; no sign of the kid.

"Chi!" she called, hoping maybe the child had only gone a little ways away. She heard no reply and sighed. _Well, she's a smart girl. She probably went back to our rooms. Or to Fuu's chambers. Surely someone will have picked her up somewhere... everyone knows her face now. And she couldn't have gone far. I was only with Karu for a few minutes._

She paused for a moment to catch her breath (she still felt a little queasy) and proceeded down through the halls to her bedroom on the far side of the castle.

* * *

Chiharu was a very calm, complacent little girl. She'd always been very curious. Even though she was quite a small child, her thought processes were very mature. She deduced that, since the castle she was in with her mother was so large, it would take her mother a very long time to find her, therefore delaying the time that she would inevitably be punished for running off considerably.

Sitting in corners was never Chi's style. She preferred to explore her surroundings. Being under the watchful eye of the Queen offered her little chance to do so. The boy though, the very nice one with no hair, he let her go outdoors every once in a while to look at the gardens. When she was with her mother, however, she was kept under constant surveillance. Whatever was wrong with her mom, and she indeed sensed that something was wrong, it made her cling to Chiharu overly much. Chi was always affectionate, but this overdose of protectiveness made her squirm.

Once momentarily free of her mothers grasp, Chiharu quickly sped down the hall to the room she'd passed only minutes before. She wanted desperately to go in, but Umi held her hand tight, and was forced to pass. Now she returned to this room, a room with large pearly doors that were ajar. Inside she could see rows and rows of books Chi _loved_ books. Books meant pictures and fun things to look at. The lights inside were on, so Chiharu did not hesitate to go inside. She felt like she should go in, anyway. A kind of feeling she got once in a while... like she belonged in a certain place.

It was the library she'd found. Or, one of them. Fuu, being Queen and fond of learning, had established several throughout the castle. Chiharu walked to one of the first bookshelves and touched the leather hardbacks lined up there. They all looked very big, too big for her to read. She rounded the corner of another shelf and looked up. A few shelves above her rested many sparkling, glass objects. They were faberge eggs, although she did not know this. To her, they were glowing orbs of delight, not at all breakable or expensive.

But it was so high up.. much too high for her... she'd need something to stand on...

So she pulled several large books off of the low bookcase next to her and arranged them in a pile so as to climb them. In the back of her mind, her mothers voice was sharp and clear.

_"Chiharu! Stop that right now!"_

Thankfully, mom wasn't around, so she could do as she pleased.

Once she stacked the books just right, she stepped up onto them and climbed up, If she stood on her tip toes, she could just reach one of the glimmering eggs. The one she liked most was a turquoise color studded with diamonds and painted with gold patterns.

Her fingers brushed the edges of it and she giggled. The egg felt smooth and cool to the touch. Perfect to play with.

But, as most children do, she prodded the egg a bit too hard, and squealed as it toppled off the shelf and fell to the floor.

She gasped in horror and leapt down from her stack of books. The faberge egg lay on its side, miraculously unbroken. Well, the carpet was thick and lush, and the shelf was really not so high... Chiharu sighed in relief. She was a notorious breaker of things, though careful and calm as she was.

Egg in hand, Chiharu emerged from the bookcases and walked across the large room to a set of comfortable looking couches. Next to these couches were small tables with even more books and sparkling, very breakable looking things to touch.

Also, in one of the chairs, was the familiar form of a man she'd seen only a few times since being in the castle. It was the man they called "Guru", and "Clef".

She paused in her stride, clever enough to hide the egg behind her back.

The man was staring at her with a very strange expression. He had a glass of some juice or other in his hand (or at least... it looked like juice...) He didn't move, and didn't seem to notice that she'd taken an expensive, breakable object from the shelf.

_Uh-oh,_ thought her little mind, _I'm in trouble..._

Clef stared the girl down for some time. In his hand was the third glass of cephran whiskey he'd had in under fifteen minutes. He cursed his luck. He came in this room to avoid the mother of this child that stood before him. Somehow, the child managed to seek him out, meaning that the mother could not be far behind.

He was very aware of his feelings. It was strange, and he hated to admit it, but what he felt when he looked upon the child now was... _fear_. He was afraid of this little girl and what she meant. She was beautiful like her mother and he couldn't take his eyes off her, and looking at her made him remember the things he and Umi had done to create her... and how he'd spent four years being completely ignorant of her existence...

And he'd never in his 700 years ever produced a child... _ever._

And there she stood. His child, his only daughter. His... well, baby.

_His._

He was a _father._

He placed his glass on a nearby table. "What is your name, child?" he asked. Umi'd mentioned it in passing, but it was a strange name, native to her people, and he couldn't remember it.

The little girl mumbled something incoherent. Clef asked her to repeat herself, and she said timidly, "Not supposed to talk to strangers..."

Clef blinked once, twice, then abruptly laughed. The child colored and stared down at her feet.

_But I'm no stranger,_ he thought wildly, _I spawned you!_

"So she says," Clef said aloud, quickly gasping at the temerity of his statement. He clapped a hand over his mouth. It never occurred to him that Umi could be lying about the paternity of this child... for a rise out of him, or for whatever other idiot reason she thought of...

But another look at this child quickly diminished any thoughts of a dishonest Umi.

The kid practically was practically his Doppelganger.

Clef sighed and stood. "Where is your mother, girl?"

Chiharu shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not as talkative as her... perhaps you get that from me."

Chi, not understanding his meaning, ignored his statement and continued to study the carpet.

He approached her and knelt before her to study her face. Finally, Chiharu raised her eyes to his. His were strong and searching, but she did not falter. She held his gaze for quite a long time.

Clef had never really understood children. They were mostly a mystery to him. He studied this one very carefully. Her eyes were more blue than his, more like Umi's, and her hair was like hers... but her mouth, and the _shape_ of those eyes... definitely his. And her hair had a slight wave to it, like his. She held his gaze, and he admired that. Many children feared him as a great sorcerer. Chi only vaguely knew that he "did magic" and did not fear him.

Clef finally blinked and said, "The Water Knight reborn."

Chiharu blinked in return. "My mother?" She was familiar with the term... it was mentioned often in the "stories" of magical knights she was told. "She was a princess? A real one?" she then asked.

Clef hesitated, then nodded.

Chi brought the egg from behind her back and held it up to the mage. "I'm sorry I took this," she said. "I didn't break it."

The Mage took the egg cautiously. Unsure of why she was giving this to him, he smiled weakly and set it down. "You could have it if you want... we have many of them in this castle..."

Chi smiled happily.

_Ah, a positive reaction!_ thought Clef. "Yes, um... would you like it? You may have it."

The girl giggled happily and rushed forward to retrieve the egg. She smiled up at the man, but suddenly, as if offended, she frowned and looked away. Clef was taken aback. "What's the matter, child?"

The little girl turned her nose up a him. "You make my mother cry," she said coldly, "I don't like you, Guru Clef man."

The Mages jaw dropped. "Cry?" he repeated.

Chiharu uttered a small _hmph_ and turned away. "You make her... _nerbus._"

"Child, I assure you, I've done nothing to her to make her cry--"

"She _does_! She cries every night! And she says _your_ name when she has bad dreams! I don't sleep with her much, but when Gal-rick is busy... I do... and she cries... for you!"

"Now wait just a minute! I-- she--!" he began angrily, then stopped, remembering that this was only a very small child he was talking to. She wouldn't understand the complexity of the relationship of her..._parents..._

"Your mother has made me very sad too, in the past," he said simply.

The girl simply harumphed again and didn't reply.

Clef sighed heavily again and collapsed into the chair. He put his head in his hands. "I find myself reluctant to feel sorry for her," he said aloud, "after what she's done to me...well, I just can't feel too badly for her."

But, he did, on a deep level. The thought of her tears, of her sadness in nighttime hours, crying for him... he'd done the same so many times...

Why must they both cry and cry over the same thing... when they both want it... and it is there for both of them to have!

_No,_ he quickly reprimanded himself, _No. She betrayed me. She even stole a child from me... _ _I cannot love her again..._

"But you do," he sad aloud, "You do... you great fool..."

Clef shook his head, his heart heavy and sagging with grief.

"CHI!" Umi shouted, realizing who her child was with.

The little girl squealed in fright and backed away, ready for a harsh punishment. Umi had found the pair, finally, after roaming the halls for quite some time. Clef groaned, wondering if she'd heard any of their conversation.

"I'm sorry, momma! I'm sorry!" Chiharu pleaded.

Umi did not seem to see the girl, however, and only glared at the form of the tired, sad looking mage.

Clef met her eyes with practiced callousness. He felt that it was the only way to shield the grief and longing that was surely spilling form from his own eyes.

Umi set her jaw and nodded curtly. "Clef."

"Umi."

* * *

"Chiharu," she said, barely able to keep her voice from shaking, "Let's go to bed, darling. It's getting late."

The child nodded mutely and turned to give the mage one last look. "He gave this to me," she said, holding up the faberge egg for her mother to see. "Can I keep it, mom?"

"He _gave_ it to you?" she repeated.

Clef nodded. "Well... she found it, and took a liking to it, I suppose... we have so many in the castle, all throughout...I thought, you know, if she wanted it..."

Umi was at a loss for words.

_Oh, why does she have to look so shocked!?_ Clef thought, _It's only a silly decoration..._

"Chiharu, go to our rooms."

"But _momma!_"

Umi pointed to the door. "Go to our room, and go _straight there!_ And if you are _not there_ when I return, I'll banish you down to the dungeon with Hikaru!"

Chihari gasped loudly and turned tail to run from the room.

Umi closed the door to the library behind her. She paused briefly, taking a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

Clef could feel his chest tightening. He gripped the armrests of the chair in which he sat. So, here it was. They were going to speak... face to face...

"Clef," Um i began boldly.

"No, wait," he interrupted, holding up a hand. "Umi...I--"

"No, you wait...let me talk!"

"About what!?"

"About! About... about... _us_..."

"No, about, _her!_"

"If you mean Chiharu, then leave her out of this! She's got nothing to do with--"

"With what? With _me?_ Umi, she's got _everything_ to do with me!"

"I wasn't going to say that, I--!"

"Wait," Clef said, stopping her. "Let's... let's just... be civilized... come... come sit, sit with me."

Umi hesitated. She was clenching her fists very tightly. "I guess... all right."

Slowly, she made her way towards Clef, very conscious of how the dress she wore to dinner hugged her waist. She realized he hadn't seen her at dinner... this was the first he saw of her looking as pretty as she did...

He seemed to pay this no heed though, and looked nowhere but her face. She reluctantly sat down in a soft chair next to her... ex-lover. She looked around and saw that an empty glass was on the table next to her. She looked at Clef.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Please," she said.

Clef rose and searched for another empty glass. After a moment, Umi waved him down. "Don't worry, I'll use your glass. I'm not afraid of your germs."

The Mage stifled a rather awkward chuckle and made a great show of not meeting her eyes as he poured her an ample helping of whiskey into his glass. He handed it to her, and she drank it down quickly. He waited for her to speak first.

After a moment, Umi composed herself, wiped her mouth, and placed the glass back down on the table. She would undoubtedly have to be mildly drunk to be able to discuss this.

"Look, Clef," she began, staring down at her folded hands. "Fuu and Hikaru want be put back in the Knights... which is fine with me... but, to be honest, if I wasn't reinstated, it wouldn't be all that big of a deal... you know?"

Clef only replied with a blank gaze.

"Well, what I mean is..." She began to fidget with the folds of her dress, flattening them impatiently. "I know that... that you have to help us do it... and that without you, we can't do it at all... and... well, I... I know you don't exactly _want_ to..."

"No, not really, but--"

"Well, I know that! And... and, well, I know Fuu and Hikaru will badger you about it forever unless I tell them something... So, if you really don't want to, I'll tell them to forget about it. Because... it's not really so important to me to be a Magic Knight anymore."

Clef nodded slowly and considered her words. "Then," he replied, "what _is_ important to you? Now that you're here?"

She opened her mouth to reply and found that she couldn't, so she closed it. Her shoulders shrugged. "I don't want a big fuss made over me. I'm here, but... well... if I have to live here, and I know I do, now... then I just want to be at peace. With everything." She met his eyes. "Especially with you."

Clef shrugged as well. "I'm sure we can be perfectly civil with each other most of the time, right?"

"I don't want to just be _civil_--" she retorted, exasperated.

"Well, what _do_ you want?" he challenged. His eyes flashed that dangerous blue that meant he was angry.

Umi shook her head. "Look... obviously you have something to say, so say it."

The Guru harrumphed and refilled his glass. He didn't bother to ask if she was finished with it. He, too, gulped it down as if it were water. "_I _want to know... _why._"

"Why _what_?"

He glared. "You know perfectly well 'what'." His face was getting red as he slowly got angrier and drunker.

"All right," Umi sighed. "Chiharu. Um... well, where to begin?"

"How about you begin with when you _got pregnant and didn't tell me?_"

She cringed. "I had been with Ascot at the time, too.. you know that..."

"_And?_"

"And.. rather than wait and see who the father was when the baby came, I... I ran away." Tears began to stream down her face. "Do you think I wanted to be here when she was born and have two men vying over her? What if she had come out looking like Ascot? I would have died of shame! I simply didn't know! And rather than shame myself and my fellow Magic Knights, I allowed our council to convict me of a ridiculous crime and send me home!"

"You could have at least said _something_, Umi!"

"And then what? It wouldn't have changed my mind. I wasn't just escaping you... it was Ascot, it was life here... I don't know, Clef. What do you want me to say?"

Clef leapt to his feet. "That you're sorry for stealing my child from me!"

"I didn't _steal_ her--"

"You stupid, stupid girl!" he shouted. "Never in my entire life have I ever... fathered a child... never! I have never loved like I once loved you! And then you... you went to _him_! That child, that boy, and then you LEFT, without even so much as an explanation or an apology to me! And I mourned you! I mourned you like one dead... because you left me... and..." He threw down his empty glass. "And if you would have never returned, I would have been fine, because I was starting to heal... but then, you bring our child with you, a child I had no knowledge of... and... and _now I have to deal with twice the pain as before! Not only do I mourn you, I mourn a child I have never known!_"

"And what kind of father would you have been? You, the Master Mage of Cephiro!? You are ALWAYS in council with the King! Always busy with affairs of state! I hardly saw you even when we were together! If you barely had time for me, how could you have had any time for our child?!"

"You say that is if it was one of your reasons for leaving, when you just admitted that you did not even know who fathered the child!"

"Ascot would have made just as poor a father as you! A child in a man's body? A Summoner? No! I had nothing else here when I found I was pregnant!"

"I loved you like no other, Umi! I would have cherished you, and a child, cherished you beyond anything else in this world! And _obviously_ I wasn't away _too_ often if I had enough time with you to get you _pregnant!_"

"Oh please, Clef, it only takes one time!"

"Yes, one time! One time with Ascot is all it took, and then you were out of my life! Forever, so I thought. And forever I wish it were! _Why_ are you here to torment me so!? Why must I live this again, after I tried so hard to move past it...!"

Umi fairly snarled. "And you don't think I had it hard too?! You think I was just living in a bed of roses back in Tokyo, working my ass off as a nurse and single mother, begging my friends to babysit my child, having to live off my parents half the time-- NO!" she screamed, "NO, Clef! I won't let you do this-- make me out to be the bad guy here... Never! I may have wronged you, but I did it for myself and my _child!_"

"And you thought _nothing_ of your love for me, correct!?"

"...I..."

"Well!?"

"I... I _did_ love you, Clef... but..."

"But it wasn't enough, was it?" he spat.

She turned her head and said nothing.

The Guru swore loudly and shoved the wooden endtable that stood next to him. He fixed his gaze on her. Never was there an icier, more hateful gaze anywhere in Cephiro. "I shall never forgive you for this, you know... _never._ And now you're here... probably here to stay... and I have to watch you, day after day, running about with _my_ child on your arm... never acknowledging me as her father..."

"I never said I wouldn't tell her who you are!" Umi cried. "I will, one day... but Clef...I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all this... I didn't _ask_ to be brought back here, you know!"

Clef struck out and grabbed her hand. "It doesn't matter who wanted what!" he exclaimed, "cause you're back now, and I'll never be at peace, because I love you, you idiot! _How_ can I love you and yet never forgive you?! How am I supposed to do that!?"

"Let me go, Clef!" Umi squealed.

"No!" He yanked her roughly into his arms. "No, never! I already let you go, once, and Pillar, I won't do it again!"

"Clef! Stop it, don't! I--"

"I won't have it like this, I won't!"

"No, enough... Clef..."

"Umi, stop, please!" he pleaded, "Just let me. Let me do this, please... hush..."

He folded her into his chest and tightened his grip. Umi gasped. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. Umi squeezed her eyes shut. "Clef--"

"Umi! Oh, Pillar..."

Umi's heart felt as if it would leap right out of her chest. She could also hardly breath, being held so tightly against Clef's chest. He smelled of stale liquor, like he'd been drinking non-stop for years... but underneath that, was the smell that she spent 4 years trying to forget... that musky scent, irresistible..._his_ scent. She shuddered. That old feeling of warmth spread through her belly and downwards.

"Umi," he gasped, burying his face in her hair. "Please.. please don't leave me again--"

Umi felt the tears come, finally. "It can't be like it was, Clef, it just can't... I've changed so much, worked so hard to-- to move on... I can't.."

"Don't, please... just don't say that..."

She pushed herself away. "No..."

"Umi, wait--"

"I have to go.. I have to go to Chi, now."

"Umi!" he called, halting her. "Tell her... please?"

His tone was really what stopped her. It sounded very helpless... pleading. Clef _never_ spoke with such a tone. But she didn't turn to look back at him. She only smiled weakly. "Oh, I will... soon. She has to know... even one so young as she can't help but see herself in your face..."

"She's beautiful, you know," he finally said. _This_ made Umi turn. His eyes glistened. "I... I want to be able to... to know her, you know..."

Umi swallowed a large lump in her throat and nodded. "Good night, Clef."

She left him there standing in the middle of the library.

Once down the hall, Umi allowed herself to lean gently against a pillar. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temple. The stress of the day was beginning to catch up with her. Two soulful talks in one day. With the only two men in her life who truly meant anything to her. She was quite tired now.

Her shoes hurt her feet, so she slipped them of and scooped them up off the floor. She carried them with her, relishing the feel of the cool marble floors under her bare feet. A delicious feeling... she'd always loves to go barefoot.

_Oh, _she thought_, I haven't felt that feeling I felt when he held me in so, so long..._ She groaned and hugged herself tightly. If only she could take him back to her rooms with her, to do those things to him which she'd dreamed of doing for so long...A desire had been awoken inside her such as she hadn't felt for anyone else.

"Clef," she moaned aloud. Her eyes began to burn with hot tears. She was so frustrated... so broken hearted. It just _couldn't_ be the same between them... too much had happened... she'd done so much hurt to him...

She began to run now. She ran hard, trying to escape the man she left behind once again.

* * *

"Shidou Hikaru," said a strong, booming voice, "You are free to return to the castle. Trespass against the Council nevermore."

The redhead walked out of the dungeon, slightly shaky, but head held high, as befitted any magic knight. Waiting for her was Lantis. It was very early in the morning.

She collapsed into his arms and allowed him to carry her back to their chambers where she could rest. Before they got too far away, however, she stuck her tongue out at the guards outside the dungeon. They flushed and looked away.

"I've missed you," said Lantis said stoically, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

She nodded her head and snuggled close to him. "I felt so alone in there, Lantis. I missed you so much...Oh, I'm so happy I'm free..."

She squeezed his hand very tightly. As they entered her bedroom, she let him place her on the bed and cover her with blankets. He smiled down at her lovingly. "Would you like me to leave you alone now?"

"No!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "No! Please, I've been alone for three days! Stay with me... just until I fall asleep, please?"

Lantis nodded and stood to slip off his armor. He then slid into bed with her and took her up in his arms. She purred contentedly.

"Lantis," she said quietly, half asleep already.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

He blinked.

"What?"

But she didn't reply. She was already fast asleep. Her snoozing face was buried in his chest. Lantis gaped.

...

"P...?"

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Whatev

**Notes:** The semester is over, so more writing time for me! And I'm sorry I leave off with such cliffhangers... but... they keep you reading, right? Another update will follow very soon, have no fear.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **Of Umi and Her Magic Knight Status

Eagle had just arrived to the palace of Cephiro. He was absolutely thrilled to be there... it had been nearly a year since he'd last been there...

...and apparently, he returned to a bit of a problem.

Firstly, he was shocked to hear of the return of the Water Knight.

"_Really?_" he asked Lantis, who had come to greet him. "Wow, they let her come back?"

Lantis frowned. "No, it was Hikaru who brought her back. In secret."

"Oh," said Eagle. "Wow... that must take great magic, right? To break through to the other world? Didn't Mokona close the portal?"

"He did. But, the power of Rayearth is great, and Hikaru has the strongest will in the land."

"I'm pretty ignorant of such things," Eagle admitted, "we don't use magic at all in Autozam. Everything is based on our technology."

"And there your handicap lies," Lantis joked, "for how could I rely on some machine instead of my own power? Machines break, Eagle, as we saw with your FTO."

Eagle waved him off. "I came to visit you and Hikaru, but now it seems I'll have to say hello to, eh... Umi? Yes, Umi as well."

"And her--" Lantis caught himself. "Well... you'll be able to see her child too. She bore one back in her home world."

"But she's just a baby herself! Surely she's no more than 20!"

"She'll be 23 soon, like Hikaru. They are all of the same age."

Eagle whistled. "She sure didn't waste any time, did she?"

"Eagle," Lantis scolded, "she bore the child to the Master Mage!"

Now Eagle was truly blown away. "Wow, what tangled, tangled webs you Cephrans weave! Although, the Magic Knights aren't native, but even so..."

"Come, I'll bring you to Hikaru and then to Umi, if you wish."

Eagle laughed. "You're always so curt with me, Lantis! Cut it out. We've been friends for years; too long for this formality!"

Lantis shrugged. "I'm a Mage Knight. Nearly everything I do is formal."

"Well, whatever. Let's go see Hikaru."

* * *

"So," Ascot began calmly, "tell me what you said to her."

Clef, looking rather cowed, shrugged. "We... I tried to discuss the child with her..."

"And?"

"And... well... we ended up yelling at each other quite a lot."

Ascot sighed. "Can't either of you control your tempers for even a few minutes?"

"You don't understand!" Clef flared. "Have _you_ ever spawned a child with a woman and never known it until the babe was four years old? Four years she hid that child from me!"

"It isn't as if she had a choice on whether or not to tell you. She couldn't get back here on her own, after all."

"She knew_ before_ she left!" the Guru exclaimed. "It wasn't just a welcome home surprise for her... she left _because _of it, Ascot! Surely you can't be so ignorant as to think otherwise."

"Where do you get off calling me ignorant?" Ascot asked. "I was just as surprised as you, you know."

"She didn't tell you, then, that she left because she was scared that the child _could_ have been yours?"

Ascot shrugged. "I figured as much. But it was all for not, apparently, as the kid looks nothing like me."

Clef rolled his eyes and knocked back the glass of whiskey he had been holding in one gulp. "I grow weary of hearing so much of this tiny image of me running about with Umi."

"Well, don't you want her to be yours?"

"Of course I do! She and her mother both! I want it to be the way it was before she left but... but, Ascot... I know its been years, and you know I've mostly forgiven you, but... she betrayed me. Betrayed my love, and trust me, the love of the Master Mage is not given lightly!"

Ascot shook his head. "It really was many years ago, Clef. You should get over it."

"When _you've _been alive for 700 years, four years isn't quite so long, young one!" Clef replied, looking scandalized.

"Alright," Ascot attempted to placate the Guru. "Just... just treat her civilly?"

Clef turned away. "If she's nice to me, I'll be nice to her."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're being so _mature_ about it! 700 years old my ass!!" Ascot spat. He turned and stormed from the room. Sometimes, talking to the Mage was _useless!_

As he retreated to his beast summoning chambers, he thought _What would have happened if Chiharu really would've been my child? I suppose I'd feel very much like Clef is feeling right now._

_And would probably be just as hurt and angry all the time. I don't blame him._

In the hallway, he encountered a worn-looking Hikaru. She frowned at him. "You look mighty troubled, Ascot. What's wrong?"

The Balu shrugged. "It's hard dealing with Clef in the emotional state that he's in. I just got finished talking with him and he's drowning his sorrows in whiskey again." Hikaru flinched. "Oh, don't worry," said Ascot, "If nearly a millennium of alcoholism hasn't yet killed him, I think he'll be fine."

"That's just the thing, though," said Hikaru, "He hasn't always been that way. I never knew him to drink in the three years we were here training to be Magic Knights. I never once saw him even take so much as a sip of whiskey! Its only been since Umi left him that he drinks like a fish."

"Well, what can we do, other than console him? I know he's still in great pain, even after talking through some things with Umi."

Hikaru snorted. "Just because they talked doesn't mean they've solved anything. Umi talked to me about it and said they mostly yelled at each other. Clef had expressed a desire to be in Chi's life, but I don't think Umi is ready for him to play 'daddy' just yet."

Ascot shuddered. "I can't imagine _anyone_ calling Clef 'daddy'..."

Hikaru giggled. "Me neither!"

"Umi is full of pride. I somehow doubt she'll ever let Clef play any kind of a father to her daughter. She's raised the child without a father for four years. Why would she need one now?"

"Oh, Ascot, it's not really about him being a father... it's about them being a _family_. Every child needs a family, a _real_ family. Not two parents that hate each other. Have you ever seen children of divorced parents? A lot turn out alright, but a lot don't, too. It's hit or miss... but with the way they fight, it wouldn't surprise me to see one use Chiharu to hurt the other."

Ascot blinked. "What's 'divorce'?"

"Oh-- don't people get divorced in Cephiro?"

"Well, I don't know, because I don't know what _divorced_ means."

"It's when the parents split up. They get married, and then decide they don't want to be married to each other anymore, so they go to court and a judge lets them get a divorce, and--"

"Woah, woah... ok... I get it, but, the rest of what you're saying is just confusing, Hikaru. And I don't know anyone in Cephiro who _ever_ decided to leave the person they married. It just doesn't happen."

Hikaru shrugged. "It happens a lot back home. Thank the Pillar my parents are still together."

Ascot seemed dumbfounded. "I don't even think I've heard of such a thing."

"Oh, look!" Hikaru suddenly cried. She pointed over Ascot's shoulder. "Here come Lantis and Eagle! Eagle is back from Autozam!" The redhead laughed happily and ran to jump into Eagle's awaiting arms. He smiled and patted her hair.

"Hello, Hikaru! How are you?"

"Great, Eagle, just great! I've missed you! I'm so glad you're back."

"It's just for a brief visit, really, and then I must return to Autozam, but until then, come! Let's talk together. Lantis, too."

"I would have come whether you wanted me to or not," said the Kailu.

Hikaru laughed again. "Always the protective boyfriend, Lantis!" said Hikaru.

"So, whats this I hear of the Water Knight being summoned here to Cephiro?" asked Eagle.

"Oh, Eagle!" exclaimed the fire knight, "It's such a long story really, but--"

"Not so long a story," Lantis added, "You broke through the veil and brought her back with you. The end."

"Well, yeah, I guess, but it's really much more involved than that."

"Enlighten me," Eagle prompted.

Ascot stood in the background, a smile tugging at his mouth. Quietly, he retreated down the hall to let the happy threesome have their time together.

"Come," Eagle said, "we'll go have a few drinks together in the Grand Hall and discuss it all there. Whadya say?"

Hikaru flushed. "Well, I... I don't think I should have anything to drink just now... but I'll definitely accompany you! Let's go!" She smiled at Lantis knowingly and followed the two men through the castle to the dining hall.

* * *

Once in the Hall, Eagle politely asked one of the attendants to bring a round of Cephran whiskey for the trio to drink. Hikaru continued to refuse the booze. Lantis took a few sips from his own glass grudgingly.

"So," said the FTO pilot after hearing Hikaru's long story, "They haven't resolved anything? It's been so long now. I wasn't around much then, too, so I hardly even remember them being together. Too bad they can't work things out. I vaguely remember the Mage being pretty happy in those days. He's been a rainy day ever since, too."

Hikaru nodded slowly. "And none of those things help Umi get back into the Magic Knight circle... I want her back so badly..."

"Yes, her power is much needed here," Lantis said.

"But why? The Council has power here now. What good are the Magic Knights anymore?"

Hikaru looked affronted. "It's more than just having the power back in Cephiro!" she exclaimed. "The Magic Knight circle is an ancient and sacred institution and will be carried on when we're gone! Other girls will be summoned from our world to take our place one day! It has to go on! Cephiro has never existed without the power of the Knights before!"

Eagle sipped from his glass again. "But I thought they Knights were only summoned when Cephiro was in a state of emergency. Cephiro seems fine to me, now."

"Yes, they were summoned whenever the Pillar was threatened, and I _am_ the Pillar. Well, not technically, since I abolished the system. I made some changes, too, before I did that. I made the power of the knights extend to peace times since there was no Pillar to protect the land. I _bound_ us to this land. We belong here always, not just when Cephiro needs us. I won't have any other girls experience the pain we all went through when we were forced back home after falling in love with this country. So, I gave us, and future knights, the power to stay if they so choose."

"Ah, I see," said Eagle, "But since your circle is broken up, isn't, then, also your power broken up?"

"No. Since Fuu and I still have our powers, our wills keep us here. But with Umi's power, our circle will be complete. It's not just for power... it's... well, it's just like I said before... we were never to be broken up in the first place. It's blasphemous!"

Eagle nodded. "Well, if you say so Hikaru, then I trust your judgement. Do you need my assistance at all to make this happen for Umi?"

"No, Eagle. It's all up to her and Clef, really. We can't do it without either of them being completely willing. They need time. Clef is still in a lot of shock over the whole thing."

"As he should be! I'd be a mess if my ex popped up one day and said she bore a child to me! Oh--" Eagle paused. "Tell me more about the girl. How old is she? What does she look like?"

Hikaru smiled. "She looks very much like Umi, with pale skin and bright blue hair and eyes. And there is also much of Clef in her face. When you see her, you'll know what I mean."

"She must be very pretty, then," Eagle said. "Umi was never really my type.. a little too queen-beeish and bossy... but pretty all the same. And Clef is a good looking fellow himself, for a really, really, really, really old crypt keeper."

To Eagle and Hikaru's surprise, Lantis began to chuckle softly. They looked at him, aghast. Lantis very rarely laughed.

Eagle also began to laugh. "What? He _is_ old!"

Lantis continued to chortle. "I've just never heard it quite put that way..."

Eagle shrugged. "Anyway... so when will I see this scandalous duo?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be at dinner tonight," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "Umi has no reason to hide in her rooms anymore. She's out now. The whole country in buzzing about her." Her face lit up. "I know! I'll make you a special guest tonight! Yes, yes! I'll go tell Fuu at once that you're here and have a special dinner in your honor!"

The redhead bolted out of the Grand Hall before Lantis or Eagle could say anything.

"Oh no, I really didn't want there to be a big fuss over me," Eagle whined.

"Hikaru will definitely see to it that one is made."

"That's all right," said the Autozam pilot, slapping his friend on the back. "I like big dinners. I'm tired of the constant politics of my country... I really would love to just sit back and talk and eat with old friends."

"Come, then," Lantis said, rising from his seat. "We'll take a tour of the land as in the old days. Would you like to take horses to the nearest town and mingle with the commonfolk? I seem to remember it was a favorite past-time of yours."

"Horses yes, commonfolk, no!" said Eagle. "I'll be content just to spend the afternoon with you, Lantis. Hunting, perhaps. Let's go!"

* * *

Umi sat idly watching her daughter play in one of the enclosed gardens outside the castle. Not too keen to accidentally run into the Master Mage again, she was trying her best to keep her self isolated for the day. She just wasn't much in the mood to talk to anybody. "Thank you, baby," she said distantly as Chiharu placed a clumsily made daisy chain around her neck. The little girl most likely picked the flowers from a carefully planted and cultivated part of the garden. Fuu definitely wouldn't be too happy about it. Oh well. She was only a little girl, after all.

Hikaru had found her earlier and declared ecstatically that Eagle had come to visit the castle and that she'd get Fuu to organize some big dinner... Umi didn't care much. Not that she didn't like Eagle... they just were never close. And now it looked like she'd definitely have to show herself at dinner. It's be terribly rude not to. So, she resigned herself to just not thinking about it until she had to go get ready... and that wasn't for a few hours yet.

She was also deeply troubled over how she was going to explain to Chiharu that her father was in fact not dead, and was the master mage of this world. How could you explain to a four year old a relationship like theirs? Oh, mommy and daddy had a mostly sexual relationship, and since you might also have another daddy, I ran off with you still in my belly. Nice.

Yes, mostly sexual. Or so she had thought before she left. She had never thought that Clef had any real love for her... she enjoyed the sex with him, sure, but never had she deluded herself to thinking that the man actually had feelings for her beyond that. He was a 700 year old mage, after all. No telling how many women he'd had in all that time. Probably hundreds. He'd told her that he wanted her to stay with him forever... but she didn't really believe him. She wanted to, of course... she loved him dearly, but... well, she thought maybe he clung to her because he was lonely, or was bored, or whatever. Surely he had seen her as nothing more than a child.

But apparently not. The embrace he'd given her the afternoon before was so passionate, so full of longing... and he... he said he'd loved her. Cherished her, even, and would have cherished Chiharu. All of this was a shock to Umi. She'd thought that _she_ was the only one mourning away after him for the last four or so years.

So, she sat in the garden thinking away on the past years, wondering if they had been a waste. If she had stayed, would she and Clef be a happy family together with Chiharu? Would Chi be a full-blown Cephran instead of a native Japanese girl? Would Umi still be the Dragon Princess she once was, full of beauty and power? If he'd truly loved her like he said...

Tears burned behind her eyelids and she wiped them away impatiently. After all the tears she'd cried for him... she hardly wanted to cry anymore. But it seemed now she cried for what could have been such a happy time together with her lover and her daughter, wiling away all their days in this happy, care-free, sun filled place of beauty here in Cephiro. Instead she struggled in unhappy Tokyo, alone.

Chiharu, though, had turned out so be such a strong, smart curious and beautiful little girl. So kind she was, such a big heart. Tokyo had been the right place for her, apparently. She was just perfect.

And how would she take to Clef? Umi really couldn't tell. The girl was smart, that was certain. More than likely she would find out on her own. Chi always had a curious way of finding out things she wasn't supposed to. It was as if Clef's magical little sperm had created in her a little clairvoyant daughter. No doubt some of his magical power had been passed to her. Umi snorted. Magical sperm...

And no doubt _he'd_ be at the dinner too. Hopefully seated far from her.

"Mom?" said Chiharu, bringing Umi out of her daze. "Can I go play with Gwennie?"

"Sure, Chi," she answered. "Go and find Galerick and ask if Gwen can play. I'm sure she'd love to. And _don't_ wander around!" she added sternly. The little girl nodded nervously and exited the garden in the direction of the Queen's chambers.

Now Umi was blessedly alone.

She would definitely have to spend much time and thought on how she would break it to Chiharu that Clef was her undead father. Much, much time.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the cracking of twigs from behind her. Umi froze, fearing the worst. Luckily, when she turned, she did not see the form of Clef, but of Lantis, of all people.

"Lantis!" she said. "Can I help you?"

"Princess," he said formally, "You presence is requested in the Grand Hall at this time. If you'll accompany me..."

Umi laughed. "So now they've got you running page errands, eh? What's this about? Not Hikaru's big dinner bash for Eagle, I hope"

"No, you have been requested by the Master Mage."

Umi paled. _Drat!_

"W-why?" she asked nervously. "Lantis, I... I don't want to see him, I--"

"It won't be you alone," Lantis reassured her. "He requested an audience of all three Magic Knights. And he also requests that you come alone. That is, without your daughter."

"Well, she's run off to play with Fuu's little girl. And what does he want us for?"

"I don't know, lady."

Umi sighed and rose to her feet. "Well, let's go, I guess. Can't be too bad if he wants to see all of us, right?"

"I was given no reason to think it was bad, Umi."

"All right then."

* * *

Once inside the Grand Hall, Umi scowled upon finding that Fuu and Hikaru were both kneeling down in front of Clef's chair. Or rather, they were sitting on her feet, like traditional Japanese girls. What were they, servants? How degrading! She was very close to demanding that they stood. Magic Knights bowed to no man!

Hikaru turned around and beamed brightly at Umi. "Come, Umi-san! Sit with us... this is like old times, right? Sitting before Clef like this when we were his trainees. Come!"

Umi sniffed and slowly lowered herself to the floor. Fuu was looking at her warily. She knew how prideful the blue-haired girl was.

"Ladies," Clef said, carefully avoiding Umi's gaze.

"What is it, Clef?" asked Hikaru. "This is unusual for you, summoning us here like this."

"Yes, I quite agree," Fuu said rather coldly. "I'm a bit troubled by this, Guru-san... I hope you don't have bad news for us."

"You shall see, my Queen," said Clef. "Now, I have thought long and hard about this Umi issue."

"Umi issue!" Fuu said, "You mean--!"

"Her induction into the Magic Knight circle," he said. "I know you want it desperately."

Hikaru sighed. "Oh, we do Clef, we do! It must be done! You know my views on this."

"Indeed I do, Princess."

"It wouldn't be so hard, would it?" Hikaru pleaded. "I mean, all we have to do is awaken Selece, and then you must cast your magic giving spells again, just like you did in the old days..."

"Yes, that is what must be done," answered Clef. "We will need Lantis and Galerick for this event, and I have no doubt that they will be willing to aid us."

Fuu nodded. "Selece will love his awakening, I'm sure of it. I speak with Windam often, and he feels the absence of Selece as a great pain."

"Yes, and unfortunately, since Selece was put to slumber, his shrine fell apart in the sea. It would have to be rebuilt."

Umi looked up at Clef. "The Sea Shrine has been destroyed?" she asked.

Clef finally looked at her. "Yes, Umi, but not by my or anyone else's doing. Without the power of Selece, it fell apart. Nothing could be done about it."

"Oh, but it could have, Clef!" she said hotly. "If you had left him alone, if you had only let him return to sleep there instead of closing him up in the dungeons, then it would be fine!"

Clef frowned. "You know I had no choice about that. If Selece would have been allowed to remain awake, he would never have left you, and more than likely would have followed you to the next world."

Umi set her jaw and said nothing.

"Well then, Clef," Fuu urged him, "What have you to say? Do you think Umi will be strong enough for this? Her body did not take well to magic. It made her violently ill."

Clef thought on it for a moment. "I would have to give her special drafts to keep the sickness at bay. Selece would not be able to enter an unhealthy body."

"Then it's settled!" Hikaru exclaimed. "When shall we do it, Clef! Please say soon! I'd love for it to be soon!"

"No, it won't," Clef replied.

Hikaru blinked. "Oh.. well, then when?"

"It won't happen," said Clef. "I refuse to perform the spell."

The color drained from all three of the girl's faces. The Guru looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"What?" Hikaru said weakly.

Fuu began to shake with anger. "What do you mean, Guru-san? Why not!?"

"Umi has proclaimed a desire not to be re-instated."

Umi gasped aloud, and looked at Hikaru and Fuu's shocked faces with imploring eyes. "Wait, wait, that's not what I said! I--"

"Did you not tell me only yesterday that if you weren't made a Magic Knight again, that it would not bother you?"

"Clef!" Umi cried.

"Umi-san!" Fuu said.

Hikaru merely whimpered and looked pitifully hurt.

Clef shrugged. "I'm only going by what you said, Umi. I will not make you a Magic Knight again."

Umi squeezed her eyes tightly against the tears and clenched her fists. She hastily covered the triangular ovum gem scar on her left hand.

"Guru-san!" Fuu cried out, jumping to her feet. "I cannot believe you! What has happened to you, the oldest and most trusted friend of the Magic Knights! How can you do this to us!?"

Hikaru only remained where she sat and cried helplessly.

The Queen turned and stormed from the room, shouting, "How horrible! How horrible you are, Clef-san!"

The large oaken doors slammed behind her, leaving only Hikaru and Umi alone with Clef. Umi put a shaky arm around Hikaru. "Karu-chan, I'm so sorry, it wasn't like that, I promise."

"Oh, Umi-chan!" she sobbed, "How can Cephiro go on without the Magic Knights?" She, too, rose to her feet and ran from the room in tears.

Umi sat shaking on the ground before the mage, staring up at him with eyes full of the greatest betrayal. She didn't even bother with the tears now. They flowed freely down her face.

"Not for me!" she said. "Not for me, but for them! Why couldn't you do it for them!?"

Clef shook his head. "It just cannot be."

Umi's face contorted and she brought her hand to her eyes. "How cruel..." she said.

Clef clenched his fists as well and refused to look at her. "I've made my decision," he said. "I will not yield."

"How could you do such a thing to Fuu and Hikaru! How!" she said hoarsely. "It's so cruel, so cruel to get their hopes up like that and then smash them to bits! They wanted it so badly for me! You've hurt them so much, Clef! How could you?! I thought you loved us!"

"And I do," he answered, "More than you know."

She flung herself at him. "I _didn't_ know!" she screamed as she drove her fist into his cheek. He gasped aloud. She began to beat him furiously. "You _son of a bitch!_ You unimaginable _bastard!_"

Clef raised his arms to deflect the weak blows. Angry and strong of heart as she was, she was not much of a boxer. He let her claw at him and scream and cry. He deserved it. He deserved hell for all he'd done to her.

"That's--just--_it!" _she shouted with every blow. "You _never_ told me... you _never_ told me that you loved me... or any of us!!"

Umi shrieked and grabbed a lock of his hair. She pulled his head closer to her for a moment and wept. Clef merely squeezed his eyes shut and put up with the assault.

"Why?" she cried, "Why, why, why, why..." In her hand was the lavender hair, hair that was, one day, going to grow from her daughter's hair... already was. She released him and fell back to the floor.

Clef, his heart breaking, forced himself to look away from her wretched form.

It was humiliating for her to lie there in front of him like that, and he knew it, but still she cried and cried.

"Why Clef? Tell me why..." she said between hiccups.

He shook his head. "Because you don't want it, Umi."

She looked up, eyes ablaze with rage. "What!?"

"You told me so yourself, yesterday. You don't want it."

"But--!"

"Listen," he said, wiping the blood from his lip. "I cannot perform the spell if you aren't completely wiling. It won't work on you. And without your strength of will, Selece cannot be awakened."

"I want it for Fuu and Hikaru so they will be happy! I want it for their sake!"

"Exactly, Umi. Your heart is not in it, not completely. I can't."

"Then why didn't you tell them that instead of making _me_ look like such a traitor!? How can I face them now?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Umi gave another violent sob and hastily wiped at her wet face. She was dreadful now, her eyes red and swollen, tears soaking her cheeks... hair mussed. But, still beautiful, as always.

And now she looked at him with more hate than he'd ever seen in her eyes.

"I feel so sorry for you," she said, shocking him into looking at her again. "How badly it will end for you... alone. Alone, with none to love you, because you have pushed us all away!" She gave him one last sharp slap to the face and rounded on him, crying angrily at him on her way out of the hall. The doors gave an almighty slam behind her.

Clef sighed heavily. He put his head in his hands and willed to the Pillar that he would not cry as well.

Oh, how she must hate him.

Now it would be easier for him to forget her.

* * *

Umi threw herself on her bed and screamed angrily into her pillow. He'd tricked her. He'd tricked them all... luring them into that room only to shatter their hearts... what a cruel old man he was...

She gave the pillow several hard pinches and shrieked some more.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! I _hate youuuuuuu!"_

* * *

Late that night, after her tears had dried, she gathered her belongings, fetched her daughter, and rode away in secret to the only place she could think of to find refuge from the awful Mage: The Mobile Fortress of Chizeta.

* * *

Eagle blinked confusedly. "Fuu and Hikaru are _what_?"

Lantis scowled. "Hikaru has locked herself in her chambers and refuses to answer the door to anyone, including me. Queen Fuu has done much the same thing. Clef has apparently done something to make them extremely upset, and I have a feeling I know what it is."

"Do you think he refused their wish to have Umi back in their circle?"

"More than likely."

Eagle shook his head. "No wonder I didn't see them at dinner. I was so confused as to why Hikaru wouldn't show up to a banquet that she herself put together."

"I doubt we'll see Hikaru until tomorrow. She is deeply distraught."

"I wonder why Clef would deny them such a thing. Is he really that cruel?"

Lantis scowled even more deeply. "It appears so. I wonder why myself."

_But I think I know why,_ Lantis thought to himself, anger welling up within him. _He has probably done this merely to spite Umi. And in spiting her, he has deeply hurt the other two Knights. _

_I shall see to it that he pays for this._

* * *

In his orb, Clef saw Umi and her daughter racing on horseback to the Chizeta fortress several miles away fro the castle. He watched her longingly. And painfully. She was running away from him again.

And, again, with her daughter.

No doubt the Queen would come storming in soon, demanding to know where Umi had gone, and desperate to find her and return her to the castle. She would accuse him of sending her away, forcing her to leave, distraught. Her accusation would not be wholly untrue.

He leaned back in his chair and groaned. A few bruises throbbed painfully on his face, but other than that Umi had done him no real damage. Physically, anyway.

His heart was soaking. He had deeply hurt her this time...

And was he really so sure that he did purely because Umi was unwilling? No. Some dark, sadistic, hateful part of him did it to hurt her just as she had hurt him before. To see her heart shatter as his did. Not for him, though. Her heart did not merely break for him, but for her friends. He had hurt her, then, much more deeply than she'd hurt him. Betrayed.

_Just as she betrayed you!_ said the malicious part of his heart. _A taste of her own medicine!_

He shook his head, trying to shut out that voice. "Oh, Umi..." he breathed.

_Will I ever get you back now?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters. I wish I did, tho, cause I'd be HELLA RICH.

**Notes:** This story is an absolute BLAST. I'm having so much fun with it...l drama drama drama!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:** The Lost Girl

Umi curled up next to Chiharu in the lavish bed she'd been offered for the night and smiled up at Tatra. "Thank you," she said, "Sorry to just bust in on you like this--"

"Think nothing of it, Umi-chan!" Tatra said sweetly, tucking the girls in for the night. "I just wish you'd tell me more of what happened, you seem so distraught."

Umi shrugged. "I'll tell you more about it in the morning. I just wanted to get out of the castle for a few days. I was starting to feel cooped up in there, you know?"

"Cooped up? In such a large and beautiful castle?" Tatra repeated, laughing. "Well, you're always welcome here, you know that. Good night, then, Umi. I'll send for you in the morning."

Umi nodded and laid her head down on the pillow. Chiharu was already out like a light. Tatra exited, and Umi breathed a sigh. Fuu and Hikaru would be so upset over finding her gone in the morning... but oh well. They'd figure it out soon enough that she'd come here.

She just wanted to get away from Clef as far as was comfortably possible. Hell, she wasn't going to hide in the Forest of Silence from him. But that thought _did_ cross her mind briefly as she was hastily packing. _Anywhere_ was better than being anywhere around him.

She felt the anger began to rise in her again and shut her eyes against it, willing it away so she could sleep.

She'd be _damned_ if she lost any sleep over _him!_

* * *

In the morning, Umi was awoken by a young girl in veils and bangles holding a tea tray under her nose. She urged Chiharu awake and thanked the girl, taking the tray and sitting up in the bed. The girl bowed out, and Umi helped herself to the delicious fruits and tea that were on it. She fed Chiharu bits of grapes for a while, then looked out the window and realized someone was standing outside of it. She yelped. It was _Ascot!_

She quickly gathered the blankets up around her, scandalized that she was only in a thin silk nightgown.

Ascot smiled and tapped on the window. Umi scowled. Could she go _nowhere_ without all of them constantly following her and tormenting her?

She got up and went to open the window. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed. "And how did you get up here?!"

Ascot shrugged. "One of my beast friends flew me up here."

He knelt down on the window pane and looked around the room. "Luckily I picked the right window. I'd hate to be imprisoned in Chizeta for peeping through the windows of the Chizeta princesses."

"Yes, how lucky!" she replied nastily. "Why did you come here?" she asked again.

He laughed. "I'm glad you're happy to see me. I only wanted to see if you were all right. And Chiharu, too."

"Well, we're fine, you know. I just... wanted a break from the castle, is all."

Ascot nodded. "I heard about everything that happened... the Queen told me. Clef assured us all that you were fine and that we could find you here if we wanted."

Umi rolled her eyes. "No doubt spying on me with that stupid orb of his."

"Can you blame him? He merely wanted to know if you were all right."

"Of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked defensively.

"You don't have to pretend like you're not hurt, you know," he said. "I don't understand why Clef would deny you your right to Magic Knight status again... it seems hateful to me..."

Umi colored. _He can't because I don't want it that badly..._ But she wouldn't tell Ascot that. Let everyone think that she fled, crying, because she couldn't be made a Magic Knight again, when really it was a simple matter of betrayal. Betrayal of her heart.

"I promised Fuu and Hikaru that I would come to check up on you. They thought it best to stay there so as to avoid gossip."

"Naturally," replied Umi. "I'll come back tomorrow. Maybe the day after. I just want a break."

Noises from the hallway startled Umi. She turned to Ascot. "Quick! You have to go now, before anyone sees you here!"

Ascot looked puzzled. "Why would the Princesses care if I were here?"

"Like I need a story going around of you sneaking into my bedroom in the Chizeta Fortress!" Umi exclaimed as she shoved Ascot out the window. She saw him fall for a short distance, then his flying beast friend scooped him up and carried him away to the castle. She saw him wave back at her and hastily closed and latched the window.

Chiharu was sitting in the bed, eating Umi's share of the grapefruit they'd been given as if nothing had ever happened.

The knock at the door came and she whirled around. "Umi?" called Tarta. Another knock. Umi jumped back into bed and got underneath the covers.

"Come in!" she called.

Tarta walked in smiling. "Morning! Did you sleep well?"

Umi nodded. "Very well, yes."

"Are you finished with your breakfast? I'll have it taken away for you." She beckoned for servants to come take away the tray, and more came behind them with fresh clothes. "Here," she said as they were laid over the dressing table, "Put these on and come to our dining hall. We can have some more tea and catch up, okay?"

Umi nodded and smiled again as the Princess and her servants exited the room.

She exhaled loudly and stared over at the very Chizetan-style clothes for her and Chiharu. "Look, Chi," she said, "Pretty new clothes to wear for today. And even some pretty shoes!"

The little girl clapped and flew out of bed to touch the silky clothing.

Umi lay back on the pillows and stared wistfully out of the window. Hopefully she'd get no more intruders for the rest of the day. She really didn't want to see anyone else from the castle. Especially not Hikaru or Fuu. What was she supposed to say to them after they'd found out what she'd said? After all the hard work they'd put into getting her back and talking to Clef, she'd gone behind their backs and ruined it all.

"Mama?" Chiharu said, making Umi open her eyes. "Dress me?"

"All right, baby," she said, and rose from the bed to dress her child.

Downstairs, Umi found more breakfast items and freshly brewed tea waiting for her. Also waiting for her were the two Princesses, Tarta and Tatra. They both smiled at her. "Hello there!" said Tatra happily, opening her arms so that she could hug Chiharu. "Here's some more breakfast if you want it; freshly baked rolls and some more fruit. Come, sit! Have some tea with us."

Tarta ushered Umi and Chiharu into chairs and poured tea for the two girls. "So," she said bluntly, "What happened between you and Clef?"

Umi choked a bit on her tea. Right to the point, that Tarta.

"Well," Umi began.

"Sister!" Tatra scolded, "The girl just woke up! Don't start badgering her with questions just yet. Let her at least eat something."

Umi helped herself to a roll and began to butter it. "Thanks for the hospitality, girls. I appreciate it."

"It's nothing!" exclaimed Tatra, all smiles. "Anything for our dear friend."

"And nothing of interest happened between Clef and I," Umi said before biting into her roll.

Tarta gaped. "But _I_ heard--!"

"Tarta!" Tatra gasped again.

Umi giggled. "So eager to gossip as always, Tarta. Well, whatever you heard is only gossip. It's just... well, we discussed my becoming a Magic Knight again, and it looks like it won't be able to happen."

Both girls gasped.

Chiharu looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Really, Mom?"

"Yes, darling, really."

"But Umi-chan!" Tatra said, dropping her breakfast roll, "Surely Clef lied to you... he _must_ have only said that to get a rise out of you, he--"

"Nope," Umi said conversationally, "He was all serious. Why would he lie to me? He's not a child, trying to spite me or anything."

_Oh, what a cool liar I am,_ she thought to herself.

Tarta banged her fist on the table. "That dirty rat! How dare he deny you what is rightfully yours!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Umi assured her, "He'll ease up, I'm sure. He's still in shock, I guess over Chiharu and everything."

"Yes, I think _we're_ still in shock!" Tatra said. "So, she's really his, then?"

"And not Ascot's?" Tarta added.

Umi giggled again. She could tell Tarta had been chomping at the bit to ask her that. "No, and really, after looking at her, was there any doubt?"

Both girls studied the child's face for a moment, and Umi groaned inwardly. How weary she was growing of discussing that topic...

"Can we talk about happier things?" Umi asked, "Like you. How are you girls doing?"

Tatra smiled widely again. "We're wonderful, as always, Umi-chan!"

Tarta shrugged. "Sent here on a boring political trip again with the King."

"Right, and good timing, too. I was so happy to find out that you guys were visiting the country."

"Anything to break up the monotony of meetings with the King and his Council," said Tarta.

Umi sat back in her chair and smiled, sipping her tea. "I haven't heard anything from Aska of Fahren since I returned. How is she?"

"Oh, doing well, I suppose," answered Tatra merrily.

"A nosy little snot-faced brat, as usual, if you ask me!" chimed in Tarta.

Umi laughed. "Did you know I had a dream about you girls the other night?" Umi said. "Yeah, I did, you and your Djin! We were fighting again."

Tatra and Tarta both swooned. "Oh, our Djin are handsome and wonderful as always," they answered.

_Urgh_, Umi thought, _so big and macho! Gross!_

"Anyway," said Tarta, "So what's the story? You were pregnant and then ran away?"

Again, nearly choking on her tea, Umi explained. "Well, yes..."

"Sorry, but we never heard much of the real story," said Tatra, embarrassed at her sisters audacity.

Umi looked down at Chiharu, who was listening attentively. "Maybe later, when the _you know what_ isn't around."

Tatra nodded knowingly, but Tarta pressed the issue. "Come on, Umz, tell me. So... um... you had to leave, right? The Council made you leave.. because of _him_?"

"Well, yes..."

"And did he _know_?"

"No, no he didn't. No one did. Not even Umi and Fuu."

"Oh," said Tarta, "What a scandal!"

"Tarta!"

"What, sister? It is! Such a romantic story, too. No doubt you two will be rolling in the hay before long, am I right?"

Tatra gasped, and Umi nearly fell out of her chair.

* * *

Lantis knocked on the door for the fifth time that day. "Hikaru?" he said quietly. "Hikaru... please come out."

No response.

He sighed and leaned against the door. "I wish to speak with you. Please let me in."

Again, silence.

He frowned. All day, Hikaru had been locked in this room. She didn't answer his summons or open the door when he knocked last night, and neither did she this morning. He was beginning to get worried about her. He knew how sensitive and delicate a heart she had, and no doubt hearing Clef's awful news broke it completely. She loved her friends like no other, sometimes, he thought, even more than she loved him. And in her condition...

Well.. she didn't need to be so stressed.

He knocked once more. "Hikaru," he said softly.

Finally, a timid little voice said, "Come in."

The doors creaked open and Lantis stepped inside. The room was dark, the curtains drawn, but he could still see the tiny form of Hikaru sprawled beneath her blankets. Her hair had come out of its normal braid and she was clad in her usual plaid flannel nightdress. When she looked up at him, her eyes were red and swollen.

"Hikaru," he crooned.

The girl buried her face in her pillow.

"Are you really feeling so awful about what happened yesterday?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh, Hikaru," he said, seating himself beside her on the bed. She turned over and curled herself around his lap like a cat.

"It''s so awful Lantis... we worked so hard... and he was so cruel to her..."

He stroked her fine red hair. "I think it has much more to do with simply the two of them than it has to do with you or the Queen," he said. "I believe Clef is enacting some sort of revenge on Umi."

Hikaru sniffled. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But I really didn't wanna believe it of him."

Lantis nodded severely and continued to stroke her hair. "Surely its nothing to sulk in your rooms about for a day and half though," he said. "Or can you not bring yourself to face anyone?"

"Just him, really," she said, her voice shaking. "I feel so sad. So, so sad, Lantis..." She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in his side.

"Hush, Hikaru... Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Just lay here with me for a little while... here, you're so uncomfortable... take off your armor."

Lantis did so, rising so he could slide the heavy metal and leather off of his chest and shoulders. He took off his boots and crawled into bed beside her, scooping her up. She laced an arm around him and whined pitifully.

"My poor love," he said. "I hope you feel better later. I'd like to go riding with you."

"Maybe," said Hikaru. "I'm just too sad to do much of anything right now."

"Are you not happy with simply having Umi here with you?"

"Well, yeah, of course I am, I love her dearly, but--"

"I'm afraid you'll have to do with just that, Hikaru," he said sadly. "It doesn't look like the Mage will sway anytime soon. If he isn't willing, then it will be impossible to revive Selece or return her powers. We can't force him to."

Hikaru began to sob again. "I know, I know... and I hate it, I wanted it so much for her...it isn't right..."

"Hush, hush, my dear," he whispered, cradling her to him. "Surely you can't be so upset as this?"

Hikaru hiccuped a few times. "Well, mostly that's why... but, I haven't been feeling very good today... I've...been sick a few times this morning..." Her face grew hot and she hid it from him.

Lantis was quiet for a moment. "So, its true, then?"

She nodded.

"Well..." he began carefully, stroking her. "Have you seen a palace physician?"

"No... not yet..."

"You must, Hikaru... you must be seen by a doctor if you're... if you're... with child..."

Hikaru immediately began to cry harder. "Oh, Lantis!" she cried "I'm sorry I wasn't more careful, I should have been more careful... oh, what will I do?"

The poor Kailu, being largely ignorant of such woman troubles, only held her closer and continued to pet her. "Oh, Hikaru, have no fear.. I... I will be here to support you... If I am to be a... a father..."

"You are," she said, "And I'm a mother. A mother! Me! I'm so young, and you're... well, you're so wonderful to be here with me like this, to be so sweet to me..."

"Hikaru my love, you are sick and wretched. Get your rest. Just rest. For me."

"If a physician would come to me... I'd feel better..."

"I will send for one when you are feeling a bit better."

"Lantis," she sobbed, "how will you love me one day with I am huge and fat and disgusting, hauling this baby around all the time!?"

"But Hikaru, pregnancy is wonderful! Have no fear, I will always think you beautiful."

She raised her face to hers and kissed him, cheeks wet with tears. He kissed her back tenderly.

"Please," she said breathlessly, "Please, I need to not think right now...just love me... touch me, Lantis--"

And he did. Lantis pulled Hikaru closer to him and began to caress her lovingly, and it was wonderful, better than all their other times. It had mostly hurt the other times, her being so tiny, but this time it was delicious, like a wonderful friction going up and up, and she saw butterflies-- bright colorful things, and when it was over, she slept like a baby, and Lantis held her to him and let her sleep. He looked at her face, knowing he loved her and that he would never leave her.

An hour or so later, he rose and dressed himself, making his way to find a physician to look at his love.

* * *

"Oh, Clef, Clef... what's to be done with you?" Ferio asked lazily as he lounged in one of the Guru's comfortable chairs. "Fuu is awfully upset, y'know. And I hear Hikaru hasn't even come out of her rooms. Why can't you just be _nice_ to the poor girl?"

Clef gulped down the last of his whiskey and gave the King a scathing look. "You hardly know what you're talking about, _your highness_."

Ferio shrugged. "No, I don't. I can't pretend to know your feelings, or hers, but I guarantee that nothing will be any better with you taking out your frustrations with her out on either of the other knights."

"It has nothing to do with them!" Clef declared. "I wasn't trying to hurt her, or the other two either. It just can't be done, Ferio."

"Well, either way, there's nothing much you can do about it, now. You've run her off to the Chizeta Sisters!"

Clef rolled his eyes. "She always had a penchant for the dramatic."

Ferio chuckled softly. "Are you going to go after her?" he asked.

"Certainly not!" Clef retorted. "After what I said to her? She would spit in my face!"

"But you love her, don't you?"

Clef scowled and refilled his glass. "No."

"Liar," Ferio said. "You were never a good liar, Clef."

"Oh?" spat the Mage. "How am I supposed to love such a bratty, spoiled little child as her?"

"I don't know, but somehow you manage to. I suppose it's her looks..."

"Oh, it's always looks with you! The first time you set eyes on Fuu you couldn't stop following her around--"

"So?" Ferio laughed. "I love her. She's my Queen. It's different. You just impregnated Umi and--"

"Stop!" Clef shouted. "Don't! Don't you _dare_ tell me that! You have no right--"

"Oh, come off it, Clef. It's not like you ever married the girl or anything... if you loved her, you should have told her. Don't get angry at _me_ for that."

"Enough," Clef said nastily. "I'm tired of this talk... you have no idea... you don't know..."

Ferio shrugged. "I'm only saying what everyone thinks, Clef. Since we all found out about her daughter, everyone agrees... you should have married her."

"I never knew she was pregnant!" Clef exclaimed. "She never told me! Never said a word about it! I hadn't a clue!"

"Even so," said Ferio.

"It didn't matter anyway, didn't you also hear that she left because she thought the child might have been _Ascot's?_"

Ferio's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Oh, yes!" Clef said dramatically. "She slept with that, with that _child_ in a fake man's body! _Urgh_! She betrayed me, like I said."

"But why would she do such a thing?"

Clef shrugged. "I suppose she just got bored with me."

_Not,_ he thought, _I was always busy... and... well, I never told her that I..._

Ferio looked blown away. "Wow," he said, "I never thought Ascot had it in him."

Clef looked disgusted. "All right, enough about that... just...will that be all, Highness?"

Ferio shrugged. "I guess, Clef. I only came to see how you were."

"Well I'm _fine_," he replied childishly.

Giving another shrug, Ferio exited the room. Clef watched him go, glowering after him.

Did _everyone_ in the castle know what had happened? Why were they all so nosy?

Pillar!

He swore and returned to the solace of his crystal seeing orb. In in, he conjured images of Umi. Not current images... no. Images of her from years past. Memories. Her in her old training mage knight outfit... her happy, care-free face, still the face of child without the worries of a baby to raise or bills to pay... a young girl in love...

He turned away, unable to look anymore.

* * *

Umi was amazed at how large and crystal clear the lake was on the terrace of the Chizeta Fortress. And what a mobile palace this place was! Gardens outside of it on its balconies, trees, flowers... and... this lake. A fake lake, but a beautiful one nonetheless.

She desperately wanted to swim, and thanks to old lent clothes from Tarta and Tatra, she was able to.

Swimming was one of her favorite past times. She stepped gingerly into the pool, shocked by its cold temperature.

Chiharu stood behind her on the pebbly "shore", uneasy about joining her mother.

"Come on, Chi!" she said. "it's not too cold. You get used to it after a while."

The little girl looked nervous and said "No sharks?"

Umi laughed. "No baby, no sharks. Sharks don't even live in lakes, silly-girl! They live in the ocean!"

Chi still did not look assured.

Umi waved the girl off and dove in head first. Ah, how wonderfully cool and light the water was! And deep, too. She could feel no bottom to the lake. How perfect... a good escape from all the palace drama back at home.

Umi was suddenly shocked with herself. Home. She was already referring to the palace as home, and not Tokyo?

She really was stuck here.

But I won't think about that, she thought. I'll think about that tomorrow.

For now, she would delight in this wonderful water, and the sun of Cephiro shining down on her!

"Umi-chan!" someone called from the shore. Umi turned and saw Tatra standing and waving next to Chiharu. "How is the lake? We had it built last summer because Tarta was always so bored on these trips of ours!"

"It's great!" she shouted. "Will you swim too?"

"Oh, no, I have some work to do just now, but maybe later!"

"Ok!"

"Shall I have some lunch brought out for you?"

"Sure!" she shouted back. "See ya later!"

The redhead waved happily and retreated back inside the floating palace. Umi swam out into the middle of the lake and floated lazily onto her back, shutting her eyes and letting the sun warm her.

Here, truly, she could feel free and forget. It was so quiet and peaceful. The floating palace was docked in a large open field a few miles away from the castle, so she could hear the sounds of nearby birds and animals in the forests around her. And it was a gorgeous day... the sun was bright and hot on her face.

And she opened her eyes and made a quick scan of the sky. Good. No Ascot or anyone else flying around on beasts looking for her.

She spread her arms out and gently paddled the water. The loose shirt and skirt that she was given were floating like big bags around her, but she didn't mind. It wasn't as if there were any men around to impress.

She had decided earlier that, upon her return to the castle, that she would completely ignore Clef. That would really get him. He hated being ignored. He had always thrived off of knowing he'd gotten to her, so if she didn't show any emotion his way at all, he'd be totally mad. She knew it was rather immature, wanting to lash back out at him like this, but she didn't care. To hell with the Master Mage... he didn't give a shit about her, so why should she care about him?

Puh.

She began to swim slowly towards the shore, trying to entice her daughter into the water. She smiled and held her arms out. "Come Chi, I'll hold you."

Chiharu consented and began to slowly wade her way into the lake. Umi caught her up, laughing, and held her close as she swam out deeper in the like. Chiharu gave a little squeal as they went deeper and deeper. "Don't worry, baby, I'm a good swimmer."

Chiharu tightened her grip around Umi's neck nonetheless.

Umi rolled her eyes and waded over to a small rocky pool so she and Chiharu could sit together and play in shallow water. Chiharu liked that idea much better, and as soon as her little feet could touch the bottom, she began to play happily in the water.

Umi watched her play, smiling. How she loved this child, her one and only love... she was all Umi had to love in this world.

"Baby," she said cautiously.

"What?"

A crazy thought had entered into Umi's head. "What would you think if... if I got married?"

Chiharu paused and looked up, wide-eyed at her mother. "Married?" she repeated.

"Yes, married. If I had a boyfriend, and married him. Would you want that?"

"Married... I would have... a dad?"

"Well... yes."

Chiharu looked floored. "_Who_, mama?"

"Who? Well... I don't know... I just..."

"You get married," Chi said suddenly. "My friends moms are married... you get married too."

The Water Knight was so floored. Her child was incredibly smart for her age, so intuitive. And why was she even having a conversation like this with her anyway? She was only a child, not to be consuted about marriage!

And why was she even thinking about getting married!? Was she crazy?

Umi grinned. "Yeah... I should be, huh?"

"Yeah... get married. Not to Clef, though."

Umi gasped. "_Clef!?_" The temerity!

The little girl shrugged. "He's not married. So, he might want to. Don't, though. I don't want him to be my dad."

"Why not?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I dunno..."

"But he--" Umi said quickly, then covering her mouth, horrified.

Chiharu merely looked at her and turned away. She played by herself a foot or so away with some rocks in the water. She said nothing.

Umi shook her head violently. _No! No, no, no, no, no!_

"Chi-" she said carefully.

The girl looked up.

"I..."

"I like Ascot better. Marry him. He plays with me."

"Ew, not Ascot!" she said, laughing. "I'd rather Clef!"

_Gods, I'm going crazy!_ She thought.

Chiharu shook her head. "He hurts you."

"Chiharu!" Umi gasped. "How are you so smart? Why do you know everything I think about!?"

Chi shrugged again. "It's easy... like reading... I... read you."

"_Why?_"

"Dunno. You don't tell me things, so I have to read you."

Umi shook her head, trying to see if she would wake up, and that this was some silly dream she was having. Talking about marrying Clef with her daughter... how absurd...

"You know, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Chiharu did not reply.

"Chi... tell me... what can you read on me right now?"

Reluctantly, the little girl looked up. She looked very piercingly into Umi's eyes for a brief moment then returned to playing with her rocks.

"You love Clef."

Umi gasped aloud. "I do not!"

"That's what you say, not talking though. But I hear it."

"I do _not_ love that ass!" she shouted, then covering her mouth again quickly.

"Mom!" Chiharu scolded, "Bad word!"

"I'm sorry! I-- you never say that ever, or I'll whip you!"

"Mama..."

"Chiharu, I want you to know this. I _don't_ love him, and I would _never_ marry him. In fact, I hate his guts right now! What kind of daddy would he be to you anyway? He's..."

"Ok, mom. Marry somebody else."

Umi crossed her arms and huffed loudly. "I will."

Chiharu smiled and sat beside her mother in the pool. "I wish he weren't my dad," she said woefully.

Umi threw up her arms. "_How_ did you--!"

"Mama, no yelling!"

"Oh, Chiharu," Umi said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm not a normal mom, and we can't have a normal family... I'm sorry baby..."

Chiharu put up with the hug patiently. She understood as much of the situation as much as any nearly five year old could... that Clef was her dad and that he and Umi did not love each other, and weren't married, and had no plans of getting married anytime soon. She always knew that her mother lied to her when she said her father was dead. She just _knew_ things. She couldn't explain it and didn't understand it, but she knew. She knew, more than anything else, that her mother was deeply unhappy, and she didn't want that anymore.

"I love you, mama," she said.

"I love you too!" Umi said, crying now. "I just wish I could make a really good life for you... but I can't... Oh, Chiharu, I'm sorry to talk about such sad things with you... do you even understand me?"

"Yes," said the child.

"I'm so, so pathetic," Umi continued to sob into her daughter's hair. "I hate this... I _hate_ that I was brought back to this! Why couldn't we have just stayed in Tokyo?"

The little girl just shrugged and said nothing.

* * *

After about an hour or so of staring at the parchment and quill before him, Clef finally said "_Dammit_," and took up the quill, furiously scribbling words onto the paper. Once finished, he rolled up the parchment, sealed it with wax, and held the jewel of his staff over it. He narrowed his eyes and focused some his energy directly through the staff and into the letter. "_Umi."_ he said, and the parchment popped out of sight in a small tendril of smoke. The remaining parchment beneath it had been burned through.

He threw himself back in his chair and swore under his breath

_Dammit._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these puppets.

**Notes: **Rayearth is awesome, right?

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:** To Umi, With Love

* * *

Umi shrieked when a loud _crack_ sounded next to her, and a piece of flaming parchment dropped into her lap. It crackled with electricity. She shrieked again and swatted at it, trying to get it away from her, when suddenly it stopped burning and crackling, and sat smoking harmlessly in her lap.

She stared at it in horror.

Chiharu stared in wonder.

"Mom! What's _that_?"

Umi picked up the rolled up parchment and scowled. "A message for me." _From Clef,_ she added in her mind. This wasn't the first time she'd had the living daylights scared out of her from one of Clef's sealed, flaming messages.

She broke open the seal and began to read impatiently.

_Umi, if you have not returned to the castle by tomorrow at noon, then I myself shall come and fetch you. Your place is here, not with the Chizeta Princesses. I humbly beg you to return._

Umi blinked. "That's _it?"_ She turned it over and over, and those stupid little words just loomed back up at her. She scoffed. "He wasted magic on this stupid little message? How ridiculous!" She threw the parchment over her shoulder, annoyed.

Chiharu went to retrieve it, and, although she couldn't read, studied it thoroughly.

Umi crossed her arms and harumphed. "He wants to talk to me, apparently. I wonder what about. Who cares, though, I don't want to hear when he has to say."

When she showed the letter to Tarta, the girl looked dazed. "Wow, he said he'd come for you himself... the Master Mage of Cephiro!"

Umi threw up her hands. "As if _anyone_ else wouldn't have been perfectly capable of seeing me back to the castle!"

"Well? Are you going back?"

"Of course not! I won't be summoned to and from the castle by him like some dog!"

Tarta shrugged. "Then I guess we'll have to prepare for an audience with the Master Mage. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon, I suppose."

"Oh, come on! Wait a second... you don't think he'll _really_ come... I mean... he could have just been hounded into writing that letter by Hikaru and Fuu."

Tatra reached for the letter and scanned it with her eyes. "Oh! The Master Mage will be coming! For _you_, Umi-chan!"

"That's what we've been talking about, sister!" Tarta said, exasperated.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Umi began to mutter, nervously peering out the window in the direction of the castle.

"Well then, if you just go back on your own, you might not have to see him, Umz!" Tara said.

"_No!_" Umi snapped, "No! I refuse to slink back to the castle with my tail between my legs! I'll just.. I'll.."

Umi stumbled over to the dresser in her bedroom where there were quills and parchment handy. She ripped a sheet in half and began to scribble on it. Tarta tried to peer over her shoulder to see the letters, but Tatra held her back. "I'll just write him a letter," Umi muttered as she scratched away with the quill, "I'll write him... telling him... that he can send... someone... else...or I won't... go..."

_How juvenile I am!_

Quickly, she rolled up the parchment and searched desperately for string with which to tie it. "Tarta!" she said, thrusting the letter at her. "Please, send this off to the castle with a messenger! I can't send it back via magic.. please?"

Tarta held the scroll in her hand and look at it warily. "Well... I suppose, Umi..." She exited the room, leaving Tatra alone with Umi.

"Oh, Umi-chan... really... don't you think--"

"No," Umi said firmly, "I'll go back of my own accord before I let him come to get me. We'll just end up fighting... all we ever do is fight when we see each other."

Tatra frowned. "Yes, you two are both so high-spirited and short-tempered..." She sighed happily. "How _romantic_. You two really are perfect for each--"

"_Shut up!_"

* * *

Umi did not sleep that night. Chiharu dozed peacefully in the bed beside her, but Umi lay awake staring at the shadows cast on the walls.She hadn't received any reply from Clef, or from anyone, saying that they would be coming to fetch her instead of Clef.

_Oh, Gods,_ she thought, _by running away here, I've just put myself into more situations where I have to see him. Why, why, why can't I just be free of him... go back home, never have to see him or worry about him ever again... why am I here!?_

The night passed slowly. Time had never crawled by so slowly for her, and she couldn't stop thinking about what in the world she would say to Clef. Dread overcame her when she saw the sky outside her window turn lighter and lighter shades of blue. When the first shades of purple and pink and orange began to creep over the horizon, she began to shake.

Finally, the sun crested the mountains. Everyone else in the fortress would be waking up now. The Princesses would be sending for her, giving her breakfast, dressing her...

When the servants bowed their way into her room, she hardly looked at them. Tarta appeared, saying sadly that no message had come from the castle yet that morning, and that Umi would have to either return on her own, or assume that the Master Mage would soon be there.

Umi stayed in her bed until noon, refusing to come out of her room.

"If I just hide here, maybe he'll go away," she said to Tatra. The redheaded Princess shook her head.

"Umi-chan... if he comes, I cannot send him away. It'd be a terribly rude thing to do."

"He has been rude to me more times than I can remember!" Umi replied waspishly. "He could stand a little rudeness thrown right back at him!"

Tatra clapped her hands to her face. "Oh, no, no, I couldn't even imagine being rude to such a powerful sorcerer!"

Umi wailed and buried herself beneath her blankets. "I don't wanna!"

Chiharu burrowed beneath the blankets with her mother giggling. "Fun, mama... we're like chip-mucks!"

"Baby, chipmunks don't burrow, that's moles and groundhogs..."

"Umi-chan!" Tatra whined, gently prodding the covers, "You mustn't hide all day, you have to get up and make yourself look presentable. You'll look a fright if you lay in bed until the Guru comes!"

Umi immediately sat up and touched her face. "Oh, you're right... I probably look awful right now..." She climbed out of bed and retrieved a hair brush and began running it through her sleep-tangled locks. "I guess I can at least look decent..."

"I'll send for your old clothes, Umi-chan, and you can change out of that old night dress."

Umi nodded quickly. "I'll be taking a bath, just leave it on the bed."

Tatra smiled wide and flounced out of the room. Chiharu remained under the covers, shifting to and fro. Umi looked over and only saw a little lump moving about on the bed. "Chi," she said, "Get up so I can give you a bath."

The lump sat up. "I don't want a bath!" said Chiharu's tiny little muffled voice.

"You're gonna get a bath and you're gonna like it!" Umi said testily, "I'll go over there and drag you myself if I have to!"

The child whined, and Umi ignored her, continuing to brush out her long hair. She looked in the mirror and shuddered. There were huge, dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep the past night and she was very pale. Urgh. No doubt, looking like this, she didn't even need to send the letter... she'd scare Clef right off as soon as he crested the mountains!

Chiharu slowly slid out of the bed with a huge pout on her face. Umi gave her a stern look and pointed to the bathroom. Grumbling under her breath the whole way, Chi went in. Umi followed her in, undressed her, then undressed herself and began to run water in the large claw foot bathtub.

Chiharu had never liked baths, and Umi was in no mood this morning to put up with her whining. She quickly shampooed and scrubbed Chi's head, then scrubbed the rest of her, while simultaneously trying to clean her own hair.

"Mom! Don't scrub so hard!"

"I'm sorry, Chi, we just need to hurry--"

"No, no, no! I don't wanna go with Clef!"

Umi laughed, in spite of herself. "Neither do I, bebz. Neither do I."

"I like it better here. I wanna stay here. I don't like the palace!"

"But Chi," said Umi, "Won't you miss Gwennie? And Galerick? And Fuu and Hikaru?"

Chiharu seemed to think on that a minute. "Yeah..."

"Well then, we must go back. We only came here to visit, Chi."

"I know..."

"Come on," she said, "You're clean enough. Let's get out." Umi pulled the slippery child out of the tub and draped a towel over her head. "Come on, baby, I'm gonna put your hair up for you."

Chi put up with the towel drying and allowed her mother to brush her damp hair up into a ponytail. Umi smiled. "How pretty you always look, Chi... such a pretty girl."

"Pretty like you, mom," she replied.

Umi smiled more widely. "Yes, yes, like me. My spitting image."

As the two women dressed for the day, Tarta and Tatra were busy downstairs arranging a small welcome for Clef.

"I sure hope he comes," said Tarta, "it'll be so exciting. Umi will _flip!_"

Tatra was wringing her hands. "Oh, I hope they don't fight... I hope nothing bad happens..."

"Let 'em fight!" Tarta piped in, pumping a fist in the air. "I could use a little action in this boring old floating palace. Bring it on!"

"Sister, please!"

"Oh, don't 'Sister!' me, _Sister!_"

"I just think that you should be a little more sensitive to how Umi-chan is feeling about all of this--"

"Oh, don't worry," Tarta laughed, "I know _just_ how Umi will act. I'm quite sensitive to her feelings. I'll make sure everything goes just fine."

* * *

Umi felt herself completely unable to eat anything at lunch. She only sat at the table, picking at her food miserably. It was too late to leave, now. The letter said to be back by noon... or _else_.

She looked up at Tatra. "So, there were still no messages?"

She shook her head. "No, Umi-chan. None from the palace."

"Ugh, this is a _nightmare_," Umi groaned. "I can't bear just waiting here for somebody to come to get me... please, let me just go saddle up our horse and we can just sneak our the back or something--"

"Umi-chan, don't be so silly. If a guest is already on their way, it'd be so improper not to greet them, since they _are_ coming for _you_ after all."

"Ah, crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..."

Tatra blushed. "Really, Umi, such language doesn't befit a Princess--"

"I'm _not_ a Princess anymore," Umi said sadly, "nor does it look like I'll ever be again. Oh, _damn_ that man!" She dropped her (still clean) fork and walked over to one of the high windows looking out in the direction of the castle. The horizon was blessedly clear of any people. Only waving grass and far-off mountains to be seen.

She sighed. "I feel like I'll go crazy looking out this window all day."

"Well, if you had just left last night like I had suggested..." Tarta muttered quietly.

Umi glowered over her shoulder, then returned her gaze to the fields. No riders in sight.

Little arms wound their way around Umi's leg. She looked down. Chiharu was also staring intently out the window, waiting for whatever rider was to come for them. Her face mirrored the anxiety in Umi's.

"Chi," she said, "you don't need to stay up here. You can go play down in the garden, if you'd like."

The little girl consented and disappeared from her side. Umi waited until she could see shiny blue hair down in the gardens below before she returned her gaze to the horizon. Blank.

Tatra was worried. "Umi-chan, what do you say we play cards, or something fun like that, instead of just waiting around all day?"

Umi continued to stare out of the window. "Sure," she answered distractedly.

Tatra clapped her hands and immediately servants began to come out of the woodwork. "We would like to play cards, please bring us a deck!" she asked politely. They bowed out and returned minutes later with a fresh deck. Tatra forced Umi and Tarta to sit at the table and began dealing out cards. Umi took hers slowly but kept turning her head every few minutes to glance out the window.

_What a mess, _she thought, _what a god-awful, horrible mess!_

An hour or so later, she threw down her cards. "I just can't concentrate on anything right now, I don't even remember what we were supposed to be playing."

Tarta laughed. "Can't keep your mind off Clef, eh?"

Past the point of rising to any of Tarta's snide jokes, Umi puffed her cheeks out anxiously and returned to the window to look for her daughter. The glint of blue hair down below made her feel a little better, but the completely empty fields below her did not.

"Oh where, where, _where_ is he..."

"So you _do_ want him to come!" Tarta squealed. "I knew it!"

Umi shook her head sadly. "No, not at all... I'm just beyond deluding myself now that Clef would ever send someone else in his place at my request..."

"Oh, look! A rider!" Tarta pointed. Umi screamed and peered out the window.

Nothing was there. "What? Where!? I--Tarta you _cow!_" she shrieked, kicking the girl in the shins. Tarta laughed and laughed, avoiding Umi's poorly aimed kicks and punches.

"That was _so_ not funny! Not funny, not funny!"

"Sorry, Umz-- I just couldn't help myself!"

"Ugh! Nevermind, just... just drop it!" Umi growled, placing herself back at her window perch. Tatra came behind her and hugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan," she said kindly, "I'm sure everything will be fine..."

"I know, I know, I just..." Umi began, "I... well, I hit him a lot the other day, and I bet he's still raw about it... I'd hate for him to punish me in any way. I couldn't _bear_ to go to isolation like poor Karu did."

"Oh, surely not," Tatra said, "He sent for you, after all, didn't he? If he was angry with you, I doubt he would've bothered." The Princess tilted her head. "Although, I must admit, I don't know much about the way men act..."

"Puh," Umi scoffed. "Like _little babies._" She furrowed her eyebrows and began to clench and unclench her fists. Waiting here like this was agony. She _hated_ this kind of stress... waiting and waiting and waiting for something to happen... it was like when Hikaru's sword broke and she and Fuu had to wait ages for her to return to them and fight all those years ago. Or... better yet... the day she found out she was pregnant, and she had to wait _so long_ for that potion to change colors from red to blue, telling her she had a child...

She shook her head. No use dwelling on past things like that right now. She looked farther down to the gardens and saw Chiharu sitting happily near a large willow tree, playing with its long, wilting branches. If only the child were fully magical, she'd probably be able to tell when Clef was coming... but her meager little power seemed limited only to reading people's thoughts and manipulating others to do what she wanted. Didn't work on Umi, most of the time, but people had a hard time saying no to the little girl...

But that might have been part of her beauty and charm, too.

Tatra gasped behind her, and Umi's heart began to race. _No, no, no..._ she thought. There, coming through the fields was a lone horseman, clad in what appeared to be a simple traveling cloak. Umi shrieked. "_He's here!"_

"But who is that with him!?" Tarta exclaimed. Umi pressed her face against the glass. Indeed, there were _two_ people riding on horses towards the fortress.

"Who is _that?_" Umi squealed. "It's Clef, to be sure, but who is _with him?_"

"Umi-chan, that looks like a simple rider, not a Master Mage!"

"No, Tatra, no, he never rides with his staff or his Mage robes... he hates the attention that kind of thing brings... oh, no, no, no... _shit, shit, dammit..._"

"Quickly!" she said to her servants, "prepare for the arrival of the Master Mage and his servant... I think!"

Umi stared hard at the figures in the field, terror slowly beginning to rise up through stomach and into her throat. Indeed, it could have been any two men, they were too far away to tell...

...but Umi had no doubt that it would be Clef. Clef never went back on his word.

She shrieked again and flew up the stairs down the hallways leading to her room. Her things lay on the bed, packed neatly away in her old traveling bag from Tokyo she'd left in Cephiro years ago. She grabbed it up and began to whine like a frightened animal. Stumbling over to the window and nearly falling out of it, Umi spotted the riders again coming closer and closer...

_I'm gonna jump out the window... I'm gonna jump right out the window..._

She groaned, knowing that was impossible; it was at least a twenty-foot drop to the garden below... and she didn't want to die just yet.

"Ugh, _no-o-o!_"

Finally, she resigned herself to go back downstairs and greet Clef in a dignified manner. Not hide up here like some scared little school girl.

She peeked into the mirror and gave her hair a few strokes with a brush and walked calmly out of the room.

In the entrance hall downstairs, Tarta and Tatra were waiting. Tatra held Chiharu in her arms, having fetched her out of the gardens. Chi looked just as nervous and wretched as Umi did. She sighed. "Are you able to tell who the other rider is yet?"

"No, Umi-chan, they're both cloaked and hooded..."

Another heavy sigh. "Fine, then."

Tarta was bouncing gleefully up and down. "Oh, wow, how dramatic and fun, how exciting... o-o-oh, Umi, here comes your man!"

"He's not my--!"

"Quiet, girls!" Tatra insisted, "they could hear you!"

"Oh, sister, calm down, they're not even to the castle yet, look! Clef's still on his horse. He's at least five minutes away. And he's only walking the horse!"

Umi joined Tarta at the nearest window and peered out. Indeed, Clef was taking his time to get to the fortress. She scowled. "I hope he doesn't think I'm going to ride on the same horse as him, I've got my own!"

Tarta laughed and gestured at Chiharu. "Well, _obviously_ you're already used to riding _bareback_ with him!"

"Tarta!!" Umi shouted, clouting the Princess on the head. "You're _disgusting!_"

"It was a joke!" she laughed gleefully, "a joke!"

"And what does he need a chaperon for!?" Umi hissed.

"Mom!" Chiharu said, "Do we have to go with him!?"

"Yes, baby, unfortunately, we do..."

Tatra brushed off the front of her skirts. "Sister, come with me outside to greet them. Then we shall bring him in here to have a word alone with Umi-chan... I'm sure that's what he'd want."

Tarta whined. "But I wanna see what he has to say!"

"No! You must come with me." She approached Umi and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you came to see us, Umi-chan! Please come visit again soon!"

Umi nodded. "I will, soon. Thanks for everything, I appreciate it."

Tarta rolled her eyes. "All right, Tatra, all right. Well, Umz, I'll see you around, right? Come visit again, it was great to see you... even though I _really_ wish you'll write to me and tell me everything he says to you when you get back to the palace!"

Umi chuckled. "Sure, Tarta." She gathered up Chiharu once the two Princesses went outside and stood there trembling. _I hate being this nervous. This is ridiculous. I'm acting like a child... I'm a grown woman! And no Magic Knight, former or otherwise, should ever fear any man!_

One of the large front doors was pushed open slowly, and through it, Umi spotted Tatra walking with two cloaked man. Once they got nearer, Umi's heart sank. One face was definitely the unmistakable face of Mage Clef. The other, to her shock, was Galerick. He gave her a cheesy grin.

Clef allowed himself to be ushered into the hall by Tatra. He turned to her and thanked her and she bowed out, giving Umi a pleasant wave before exiting the room.

Umi stood firmly rooted in her spot. It was terribly awkward, her staring at him and him staring at her. Galerick fidgeted beside him.

She quickly nodded. "Let's go, then."

Clef pushed back his hood. "Yes."

* * *

"Why have you come too, Gau?" she asked the boy outside of the castle.

He looked nervous and did not answer, merely glanced at Clef.

The Mage answered for him. "Galerick will ride ahead with Chiharu. I shall ride with you alone."

"What!?" Umi hissed. "That's ridiculous! Why?"

"I wish to ride with you alone," Clef repeated.

"But Clef!"

"I insist that you allow Galerick to ride to the castle with Chiharu, Umi. I have things I wish to discuss with you. Alone," he added.

Umi swore quietly and allowed Galerick to take Chiharu out of her arms. She watched nervously as the young man saddled up her child.

"This is stupid Clef," she said again, "there's no need to--"

"Umi, please! Just do as I say."

She closed her mouth and fumed silently.

As she saddled up her horse she heard a faint rumble of thunder coming from the nearby mountains. She looked around at them and saw dark clouds hanging over their summits. Splendid. They might have to ride in the rain.

Clef was already mounted and waiting for Umi to be ready to ride. He, too, was staring out at the dark storm clouds rolling towards them. "And I haven't brought my staff," he said. "I won't be able to give us much protection."

"_Nice going,_" she mumbled. Clef heard it, but since it was said under her breath, he had an excuse to ignore it.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said, with only a hint of venom in her voice. She pushed Chiharu up into the saddle of Galerick's horse and pecked her cheek. "Do be careful with her, Gau," she implored. The young boy smiled.

"Of course, lady," he replied. Chiharu clapped excitedly.

"Gau!" she exclaimed.

The two rode off together and Umi watched them go with growing dread. She was alone with Clef. Exactly where she _didn't_ want to be.

She groaned and hopped into the saddle of her horse. Once she had the reins tightly wound in her hands, she gestured for Clef to proceed.

"I shall let them get a little farther ahead of us, Umi."

She rolled her eyes. "Right..."

The two sat there on their horses in silence for a few moments, Umi resolutely looking away from the Mage. Clef searched her body with his eyes. She looked all right, no sign of being ill or anything. He saw tired-ness in her eyes, as if she hadn't slept since she'd gotten to this mobile fortress.

"Why did you come?" she heard her say suddenly. He blinked. She was looking right at him. "You could have sent anyone. Why did you come yourself?"

He held her gaze for a moment then looked back at the oncoming storm clouds. "I wanted to speak with you."

She scoffed.

"What?" he asked, "it's true. If I had sent just Galerick, or anyone else, you would have snuck into the castle and hid from me for days, you know that."

"Well I should think that I have every _right_ to hide from you, _Guru-san..._"

He sighed. "Yes, you do."

"And I don't mean for me, I mean for Hikaru and Fuu. That's why I'm truly angry. You broke their hearts!"

"I did, yes."

"And you made me out to look like some sort of little back-stabbing traitor, telling them what I said!"

"It was necessary, Umi."

"Whatever," she said, '"let's just go home."

He sighed again and urged his horse into a fast walk. Umi followed suit, and soon, the pair were out in the open fields. Umi was irritated that her horse insisted on trotting right beside Clef's... she'd much rather ride behind him and not have to look at him...

Another rumble of thunder rolled over them, closer this time. "Clef, it's going to rain on us," she whined.

He shrugged. "It won't hurt you to get a little wet," he said. "I actually welcome the thought... it's been a hot, dry few days here in Cephiro."

"Yes, it has... I do so love the rain here..." she said, and suddenly catching herself, scowled and shut her mouth. She refused to converse casually with him. And yes, she was fully aware of how childish she was being, and, no, she didn't care, thank you _very_ much.

Clef sensed her anger and looked at her imploringly. "Umi..."

She did not look at him. "I'm angry Clef. Can you blame me?"

"No, not really," he answered, "but that is why I came, you know..."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes... I... I wanted to apologize..."

"Oh, well how _noble_ of you..."

"Umi, please, let's just not bicker like this. We always, always bicker. Never once since you arrived here have we shared a kind word with one another."

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ to share kind words with you," she replied.

"I have many things I'd like to say to you, mostly about what happened the other day... I want there to be no quarrel between us..."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it!"

Clef growled. "I am _imploring_ you to listen to what I have to say!"

"I said I don't want to hear it, Clef. I'd rather not talk about it right now. Could you just button up about it!?"

He frowned at her. "If you insist on speaking to me that way, I'll ride ahead and let you go to the castle alone!"

"Fine!" she said, "go on then, ride ahead with Bannie and Chiharu! I didn't want you to come Clef, and if you would have heeded my letter, we could have avoided this unpleasant conversation!"

He jerked his chin at her and kicked his horse. They galloped ahead. Umi watched, angry and slightly hurt until they disappeared over the top of the hill. She _humphed_ and continued to walk her horse at its slow pace.

_I can't _believe_ he actually rode off. What did he expect me to do? Start crying and hugging him, grateful for his stupid apology!?_

The wind began to pick up and Umi turned behind her to see the storm clouds growing ever closer. "Oh, no," she said, "I'm gonna get soaked..."

Thunder boomed again behind her and she urged her horse to go a bit faster. But the horse did not seem to want to. She dug her heels into its side, and still the horse refused to speed up.

"Come on, horse, let's go! It's going to rain on us!" she exclaimed. Naturally, the horse did not respond, and she groaned. "Clef, you bonehead!" she shouted.

More thunder now, closer. And now the wind was blowing very hard. Her hair was whipping around her face. After another minute or so of trying to urge the horse to ride faster, she felt the first few rain drops on her face. "Damn!" she cursed. The clouds were nearly on top of her. More rain drops fell, and even harder she tried to urge her horse on, but the poor dumb beast would have nothing of it. She moaned and steeled herself against the onslaught of rain that was coming. The droplets began to hit her skin more frequently now, and soon it was outright pouring on her.

"No!" she cried as the ran began to soak her. She crested the hill and, to her relief, saw a small grove of trees not too far away. She pointed the horse in that direction and, once the sky lit up with lightning, the horse finally decided to pick up its pace and trot over to the stand of trees. It was pouring _so hard_ now.

Upon reaching the grove, Umi shouted when she saw Clef also resting beneath it with his own horse. She was about to turn around to allow herself to be struck by lightning when Clef stopped her.

"Come, Umi!" he said. "Just stay here until the storm is past."

She looked at him helplessly, then back out into the whirling storm. Thunder was quite loud now, and the rain fell in sheets. Thankfully, the lightning was high in the clouds above them and not touching down anywhere near. It was either drown in the rain, or die of horrible proximity to Clef. She bit her lip. Neither choice was appealing, although the thought of drowning suddenly didn't seem so bad. "All right, then," she said.

She led her horse over to Clef and ducked low under the overhanging branches. She dismounted and immediately slipped in a very muddy puddle, right onto her rear. She shouted. Clef tried his best to suppress a laugh. She glared icily at him. "Oh, _ha ha,_" she said, rising on shaking legs. "This your fault, you know. You just _had_ to come for me today, right before this big, stupid storm."

He shrugged. "Today seemed as good a day as any to take a trip out to the Chizeta fortress. It was a lovely day for riding."

Umi scoffed and brushed the mud off her skirts. "Well... whatever..."

She stood up and crossed her arms, looking out over the drenched fields.

Clef watched her for a while, standing there wet and muddy from head to toe. She was really a funny sight. He chuckled softly. "Will you at least sit? We may be here for a while."

She _humphed_ and plopped onto the ground beside him. A few feet away, mind you, but near enough to speak with her.

He continued to look at her. "Umi?"

"What?"

"Will you forgive me for what happened the other day or not?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"I'm sorry that I can't perform the spell to revive your powers and Selece."

Finally, she turned to him. "Clef, you _know_ that's not why I'm angry."

"Yes, I know... I just wanted to apologize anyway. I'd like for you to have your powers back, really I would."

"Oh, I bet you would. I'm sure you lots tons of sleep over it."

"No," he mused, "but it appears you have."

She whirled on him, wide-eyed. "What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes," he said. "You just look tired."

She stared at him for a moment longer, then her body seemed to give up, and she slumped. "Yes, I'm tired."

He moved a bit closer to her. "Would you like my cloak? It's getting cold out."

"But its soaking wet like the rest of me," she observed.

He shrugged. "Have it your way."

The two sat in silence for several minutes staring out at the rain. It was the thickest, most awkward silence Umi had ever experienced. She stole nervous glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He just sat there, like her, watching the storm. The rain fell heavy and without any sign of letting up. She sighed and stretched out her legs. Water from the branches overhead was dripping down onto her. She was wet and uncomfortable and completely miserable.

Clef sensed this and insisted that she let him spread his cloak over her, at least to protect her from the rain falling from the trees overhead. Finally she consented and he rose to pull the cloak over her head. She took it grudgingly and wrapped herself in it. He stood before her for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists before resigning himself to sit beside her. She seemed alarmed for a moment with his close proximity, stiffening slightly, but after a time, she relaxed and crossed her feet under her.

"So, this is how it will be, then?" he asked suddenly.

Umi bristled. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

She was quiet for a moment, just staring down at the wet grass beneath her. "How else could it be?" she asked sadly.

He looked at her through his lashes. "You know _that_, too."

She did not meet his gaze, only allowed it to burn into her. She knew exactly how it _could_ be, she and him together, happily loving each other and raising Chiharu together... if only she had never left...Her eyes fluttered closed. "I wish you wouldn't ask such awkward questions..."

He shook his head. "There are many of those to be asked, Umi. Why not ask them now and get it over with?"

"I'm so very angry with you," she whispered.

"I know... and I you!"

She looked affronted. "What did _I _do?"

He gave her an incredulous look.

Color rose into her cheeks. "Are we always going to go back to that? I said I was sorry. I'm sorry I took her from you, but... well, I already gave you my reasoning behind that, and I really don't feel like talking about it again, Clef--"

"That's not it," he said sharply. "You never told me why you went to Ascot that night."

She paled. "Ascot?"

"Yes!" he said, "yes. Just about everyone in the country knows you were with him. Why? You never told me why you went to him that night. Did I not treat you well?"

"Treat me well?" she gasped.

Clef held out his hands helplessly. "I'm at a loss, Umi... I was then and I still am... just... why? You weren't happy with me? You thought I treated you badly?"

She looked hurt. "No. No, you didn't 'treat me badly', you didn't 'treat' me at all! Has all that whiskey addled your brain? You don't remember _never_ being there when I needed you? Always in Council? Only making time with me so that you could have my body, and then leaving afterwards--"

"I am the Master Mage of Cephiro!" he retorted, "I have many, many obligations!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "and I was lonely, because it had been nearly a week since I had seen you, other than brief hi's and goodbye's at dinner and breakfast... and...well, Ascot found me one day, seeing my lonely and sad, and he talked to me, and..."

"And?"

Umi's lip quivered. "And... and well, he and I went into one of the kitchens late that night, because you were gone, and decided to just get drunk. We were both greatly stressed, me over you, and him over his own palace duties... and... he had a lot to drink, and he told me he loved me... and I told him that... I told him I loved him, too!" she confessed.

Clef was shocked. "You told him--?"

"Yes," she said, nearing tears, "I did... and I meant it, too... but not in that way! I always loved him like a dear friend... but we were both drunk, and I couldn't tell whether it was him or you that I loved, and he kissed me and.. well, it went on from there..."

Clef swore and looked down at the ground. "And you slept together."

She wrapped the cloak tighter around her face and nodded.

Clef shook his head. "Umi, you know I have a very busy life. You knew it then, as well! I couldn't help being away from you! The kingdom _had_ to come first!"

She winced.

"I'm sorry, Umi... but my duties... they had to come first, there was no other way to have it--"

"Exactly," she said, giving him a hateful look. "I was always second. Always. If you loved me, why didn't you tell me?!"

Clef rounded on her. "It isn't as if you ever told me either, Umi!"

"Oh!" Umi said in indignation, "I _did_ tell you... every time I gave myself to you, I told you... with my body! How much more obvious could I have been! I wanted to be yours, and you mine! But it was never to be, was it? Because you belonged solely to the King and his Council!"

He grabbed the girl's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "What do you want me to say, Umi? Tell me! What!"

She turned away and refused to look at him. "No."

He shook her. "Look at me!"

"No!"

"Umi--" he said breathlessly.

She cracked open an eye and peered out at him through it. His was was haggard. "I did love you... so much... I... I didn't know how to... to tell you, I--"

"You didn't know _how?_" she repeated. "It's real easy Clef! _I! Love! You!_ It doesn't take eight hundred or whatever years of magical training to figure that out!"

"I'm eight hundred and seventy five!" he snarled. "Get it right!"

"Whatever, Clef, eight hundred, seven hundred, it doesn't matter. You're still an idiot!"

His brows quivered and he stared into her eyes. Her hateful gaze did not falter. Finally, he released her.

"I would have told you eventually," he said woefully.

Umi shrugged. "Well it's a little too late for that now, isn't it?" She was so hurt right now... so very spiteful... how stupid he was...

Clef nodded. "Yes. Too late." He stole one last sad look at her and looked away.

The phrase hit Umi surprisingly hard. Too late. She felt her heart sinking down into her stomach. It really was too late for them. Too much had happened... too much hurt had been done...

It was too late.

Umi's face contorted as she desperately held in the tears that were forcing their way out of her eyes. Her breath hitched and she buried her face in her hands. She didn't bother concealing her sobs this time. She wept into her hands while Clef sat by, staring out at the rain.

She cried for their love lost, cried for the damage done to her child from being raised without a father, and the damage to her heart. Oh, Pillar, her heart was breaking right in half.

Clef closed his eyes, listening to her sobs. It was breaking his heart, too. He'd suffered just as much in those years without her. What he'd told Ascot a few days before, how four years to a nearly nine-hundred year old man were not so long, was a lie. He felt the passage of every single one of those days gone by, and every day without her was torture.

He, too, covered his face with his hands, but he did not weep. Only breathed in and out steadily.

Umi's sobs were constant. Her whole body shook with them. His poor darling... she wept and wept over him.

He reached out to her and put a gentle arm around her shoulders. She took her face from her hands and buried it instead into his neck. Her arms tightened around his waist. "Oh, Clef," she wailed, continuing to cry hard.

He held her close, trying his best to comfort her. Her poor little body shook and trembled with her tears and with the cold. He took his cloak with his other arm and draped it around them both. Her crying gradually began to subside, but she did not stop shaking, and she remained that way, trembling against him for nearly an hour while the rain continued to pour. Neither of them said anything. It was enough just to touch each other.

They sat that way for what seemed like an eternity. Their horses stood patiently under the dripping foliage and Clef watched them, very distracted. What innocent beasts, horses. Blessedly free of the troubles of a human heart... Clef looked away from them and focused on Umi.

She was warm against him, as he'd remembered, despite her being soaked through. When he was holding her like this he couldn't help but wonder why it couldn't be the way it was before. He felt like he could forgive her for the mistakes she'd made, if only she could forgive him, too. If only they weren't both so stubborn and stupid... if only things had happened differently...

...if only he could tell her that he loved her.

But he could not. He was a coward.

Once Clef's legs started to cramp uncomfortably, he coaxed Umi into sitting up on her own. She wiped at her swollen face and looked away from him. The rain had let up very slightly and he suggested that they press on, since they were soaking wet anyway. The castle wasn't too far.

She stood up slowly and pulled his cloak over her head. When she looked at him, she nearly laughed. He was soaked to the bone, as she was, and without his long, thick mage's robes, he looked so thin. His commoner's clothes sticking to him were quite comic, as they were slightly too big. He caught her looking at her and immediately turned away.

"Let's go," she said. "I'm tired and hungry."

"We should eat some hot soup when we return to the palace," he said.

She mounted her horse and groaned inwardly The thought of the palace made her sick with dread. There'd be so many people out and about right now, she'd be assaulted by at least all of them, asking her where she was, trying to get her into a warm bed so as not to catch cold... all that mollycoddling that she didn't want right now... She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Clef mounted his own horse and urged it out into the rain. Umi followed.

Once the castle was in sight, Umi's stomach began to tie in knots. On the way, Clef had told her that he would sneak her in through a small obscure entrance so as not to be noticed by anyone. He had no desire to speak to anyone either.

He led Umi to the stables, which were blessedly free of stable boys, and dismounted. He helped Umi off of her horse and left to put the horses away for the night. Umi stood there waiting with her soaking wet travel bag slung over her shoulder, watching the castle apprehensively. She was cold and hungry... all she wanted was a hot meal and a bed... and would Chiharu be waiting with Galerick in her chambers with her? She hoped so. She had no desire to hunt them down.

Clef took her arm and led her behind the stables and skirted the sides of the high castle garden walls, looking for the proper place to sneak in. He knew a rarely used entrance near the back of the servants kitchens that they could take. Servants would see them, but more than likely not address them. He finally found it and, opening the door, allowed Umi to walk in first.

It was dark inside the servant's kitchens, and no one was there to disturb them. Umi breathed a sigh of relief. She just wanted to be in her wing of the castle, alone. Clef was behind her, ushering her through the dark rooms. Once the got to the door of one of the main hallways, Clef poked his head out and looked to and fro. "It's clear," he said turning to her.

She nodded and followed him out into the hall. They walked in silence down the corridors. Faintly, they could here the murmur of voices coming from other rooms, rooms where people were gathered eating dinner. She crept quietly alongside Clef until they reached a branch in the hall. One corridor led to the inner part of the castle, and the other would bring the, after a time, to the wing of the Magic Knights. Umi stared down the hallway longingly.

Clef stood beside her. The flickering light from torches played on her face, casting shadows on the already dark circles under her eyes. She looked at him.

"Well then," he said. "Will you be at dinner?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll just have something sent to my rooms. I'm really tired."

He nodded. "Then... I guess this is goodbye."

She stared down the corridor. "I guess..."

Unable to stop himself, he said "Eat with me? We can dine in my chambers. No one will disturb us."

Umi shook her head. "I'd really rather be alone."

Clef stared at her for a moment, hurt, and then turned away. "All right then, Umi."

Umi walked away from him and headed down the corridor to her chambers.

"Umi!" he said.

She paused, not turning around.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, other than that he didn't want her to go.

"Yes?" she answered, staring down at her scarred left hand.

Clef's heart began to flutter. Why was he so _nervous?_

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then swallowed. "Good night," he said. He cursed himself for the way his voice shook.

She turned slowly around and cast her aquamarine eyes on his.

"Good night," she replied, and retreated down the hall. Soon she was out of sight.

Clef stared at the empty hallway she'd taken for several minutes. Many images flashed through his head, mainly ones of her tear-stained face back in that grove of trees. He suddenly remembered the first time he'd ask her to dine alone with him in his chambers, and how his heart had leapt in his chest when she'd said yes. He closed his eyes and willed the images away.

After composing himself, Clef turned resolutely down the other hallway and began the long walk to his chambers where he would be alone.

* * *

Thanks so much, reviewers!

**Tu amiga loca:** You've been waiting for ages, haven't you? Ha! I'm sorry... college and all, very busy. Seriously stifling to my creative flow. BUt I always love your reviews... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Kana 090:** Sorry for the cliffhangers.. its what I do best! Hopefully this chapter will make you feel a bit better though. I had so much fun writing it... woot!

**Aruka:** Thanks for the review, kid. I do enjoy the idea of magical sperm, don't you? Heehee...

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **More Hikaru and Lantis stuff to come for you, I promise! Not much, now... this _is_ a Clemi fic after all. but you won't be disappointed!

**Fire emblem mewmew:** Thanks for the contructive critisism, it's appreciated! Hope you enjoy further!

**Sistene the angel of hell:** what an interesting name... anyway, thanks to you, too, for your constructive critisism. It helps a lot!

**Jem1711:** I'm sorry you're so heartbroken... worry not, though, plenty of heart warming stuff to come, I promise.

And to everyone else... thanks SO much for reviewing... it makes my day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Rayearth is not mine, and will never be mine. But, I'll continue to pretend that it is, and therefore keep my sanity.

**Notes:** A rather short-ish chapter, but more to come soon, have no fear. Just some heart-felt Umi-Hikaru talk. I just can't stop writing now... it's just flowing and flowing... oh, how I love Clemi!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Heart of the Fire Knight**

The next day, Hikaru sat in her bedroom looking idly at a few vials of potions she'd been given by the doctor. The physician hadn't told Hikaru anything she didn't already know about pregnancy. He told her to make sure she ate well, avoided alcohol, got plenty of rest, and to come and see him if she had any unusual problems outside the normal ones of being pregnant. Heavy bleeding and being overly-sick, he said, would be bad, and she would have to see him immediately about it. She was grateful when he left her rooms.

One of the potions, she was told, was to help ease the sickness she would feel during the first few months. Another was a simple brew of special herbs that would ensure her baby grew well and healthy.

Hikaru smiled to herself. _Baby._ She was a mother...

All her life she knew she wanted children... lots of them, too. She loved kids. She wanted so badly to be a bride and mother, taking care of a family... now it seemed, she'd be unwed, but would still have a loving father for her child. Cephiro was not the place she imagined she'd raise her children, but it would suffice. For a moment, she thought sadly of her family back home. Watoru, Sateru, and Kakeru would have a niece or nephew and never know it.

But... it had been her decision to remain in Cephiro to the end of her days. She loved this land like no other and tried her best not to think of her family back in Tokyo. It only made her sad.

A knock at the door startled her. "Come in," she said.

Lantis opened the door and stood in the doorway. Hikaru smiled at him. "Hello my love," she said, "good morning, too. How are you?"

Lantis offered a small smile. "As well as can be expected. Did the physician come to you?"

"Yes," she said, "and he said I seemed healthy and gave me lots of potions to drink."

"Well enough," he said. "I came to tell you that Umi returned to the castle last night and is currently resting in her chambers."

Hikaru's face lit up. "Oh, I'm so glad she's back, I missed her! Is she all right?"

"I don't know, I have not seen her. I was informed by the Queen this morning of her arrival."

Hikaru stood up. "I'll go see her, then. I think she may need someone to talk to."

"As you wish," he said, holding a hand out for her. She took it happily and left the room with him. "I'm glad you're out and about," he said, "I was beginning to worry about you."

Hikaru smiled. "I'm fine...you know... just overly emotional... hormones and everything."

Lantis gave her a confused look and she laughed. "Come," she said, "we'll go eat breakfast together and then I'll go see to Umi, maybe bring her something to eat. I won't be surprised if I don't see her in the banquet hall."

And indeed, Umi was absent at the table. Hikaru shrugged. "Sit with me, Lantis!" she said, helping herself to ample amounts of toast and butter. "The doctor insists I eat a lot to get some more fat on me... skinny women have sick babies, he said." She giggled. "I've always been tiny, though. Imagine me sporting a huge belly one day!"

Lantis nodded. "Eat and rest later."

"Yes, yes, I will."

She picked up a plate and placed fruits on it and some cooked eggs. The eggs in this country were her _favorite_. Whatever bird laid them made them so delicious! She could eat them by the shovel-full. Biting into toast, she began to think on Umi and her situation with Clef. She and Fuu had discussed it much over the past few days and decided not to broach the subject with her unless she brought it up. They weren't sure whether or not she intended to enter into another relationship with him. Hikaru was pretty sure that Umi didn't even like him, and Fuu agreed. But they both agreed that, if Umi did decide to, they'd support her.

And, of course, beat Clef to death if he were to hurt her again.

Lantis poked her in the ribs and she squeaked. "What?"

He jerked his head over to the door and Hikaru looked up to see Clef walk in. She looked at Lantis. "So?"

"I forgot to tell you... The Guru was the one who retrieved Umi from the fortress of Chizeta, and brought her back here in secret."

Hikaru's eyes widened; mouth full of toast. "Wo-o-ow," she said, "I had no idea! Why would he do that?"

Lantis shrugged. "I'm forever being thoroughly perplexed by the actions of those two."

Hikaru giggled. "By 'those two', I guess you mean him and Umi?"

"Yes," he replied. He watched the Mage seat himself at the table. Lantis narrowed his eyes. He was still quite angry with the old priest. He thought of many ways to enact his revenge, ranging from poison to drowning, or simple death by sword... but he eventually realized that, of course, he could do no such thing. The man was his old teacher, after all. But he definitely planned on having a very stern word with him. No longer was he to drag poor Hikaru and the Queen into his bitter fights with Umi.

Hikaru interrupted his thoughts. "So, tell me, it was just him alone?"

Lantis shook his head. "No, he left with Galerick, apparently planning to have the boy ride with Chiharu so that he could ride with Umi alone."'

"O-o-h... alone?" she repeated in awe.

"Yes. I don't know what was said, or what happened, but the pair arrived at the palace hours after Galerick and the child did."

Hikaru nearly choked on her food. "Umi-chan! Oh wow, she wouldn't, she absolutely wouldn't!"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Hikaru. Ask the Princess herself what happened later."

"Oh, I will!" Hikaru said, diving greedily into a freshly halved melon. "I definitely will!"

* * *

In another part of the castle, Fuu was sitting with her children and chatting with Galerick. She forced him to tell her everything about what had happened between she and Clef.

Poor Galerick was at a loss. He had no idea what had happened and could only guess.

"All I can tell you, my Queen, is that Clef wanted me to go with him to ride with Chiharu. I had no idea until we got there that he planned on riding behind us, alone with Umi." He shrugged. "I rode with the child and arrived just before the storm hit, and after that... I don't know. I haven't seen either of them since then."

Fuu sighed and gently petted her daughter's hair. "Poor Umi-san, she must be exhausted with all of this Clef business... the two have been fighting ceaselessly lately."

"And I heard that Clef had expressed the desire to be a father to the child. I overheard Princess Umi telling Princess Hikaru something like that not too long ago."

"No doubt," said Fuu, smiling. "I had hoped things would go a little better between them once Umi had been returned. But, once I realized she'd returned with a little child on her arm, I then knew that a wrench had been thrown into the works."

"A what?"

"Nothing. So, I suppose I'll go visit Umi-san later. I'm sad that she didn't come to see me..."

"Well, after a long afternoon alone with Clef, I'm sure she's worn out."

Fuu's eyes widened. "You don't think--!"

Galerick blushed furiously. "No! That-- that's not what I meant, I... well since they do nothing but fight, I figured she would be weary from arguing." His face was turning several shades of crimson. "You know how stubborn and bull-headed they both are."

Fuu giggled to herself. "Listen to us, sitting around like old biddies gossiping about everyone we know!"

Galerick shrugged. "What else do you expect in a palace?"

"True," Fuu mused. She placed Gwenhwyfar on the floor and stretched her arms. "Ferio expects me to join him in the field this afternoon. Will you be joining the mock battles, Gau?"

"Yes," he said, "the Kailu expects all of his knights in training to attend. It will be a good show for the people and a chance to prove ourselves in a battle."

Fuu nodded. "I have to be there to award prizes to the winners. If you win, Gau, what would you like?"

The boy colored a bit more. "Well, nothing really, I... I guess you can just surprise me..."

"All right then," replied the Queen. "Would you mind having tea sent to me? I'd like something to sip on this morning... I'm not feeling very well."

"You're not ill, are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. Just feeling a bit queasy. But please don't worry about me, Gau. Go enjoy the morning before you have to attend the mock-battles. I'll stay here with my children."

Gau nodded and left the room. Fuu laid down in the chair she sat in. It was that time of the month for her again and her stomach cramped terribly. She'd always had awful cramps, especially since having the children. She rubbed her belly. The mock battles would be especially atrocious today if she had to sit there all afternoon suffering these pains. She'd send for an elixer later to dull them.

* * *

In her rooms, Umi was feeling dull. She had no desire to go into the main halls of the palace and not much desire to eat. The night before, instead of eating the hot meal she wanted, she merely collapsed into bed. Her daughter had been laid there, too, and was already fast asleep. Galerick was snoozing in a corner. She shook him awake and bid him good night and went immediately to sleep.

Now she lay there contemplating everything that had happened the day before.

_He said it was too late. Or rather, I said it was, merely to spite him, and he had to go and agree with me. Too late, he said... too late..._

This news troubled her greatly, and she was troubled that this news so greatly troubled her. Troubled, troubled, troubled. She was supposed to be beyond caring now whether or not their love could have ever come to anything. She'd put this behind her years ago, or so she thought.

She closed her eyes against the sunlight filtering through her windows. Absently, she wondered how many other things he'd want to hunt her down and talk to her about. He'd already asked about Chiharu, then about Ascot... what next?

Speaking of Chiharu, the child had long since left the room, expressing a desire to go and see Gwennie. Umi allowed it under the condition that if Chiharu wandered off and got into trouble, that Umi would tan her backside.

Umi had no doubt in her mind, however, that Chiharu would wander off and get lost anyway, but Umi wasn't too concerned about it. The palace was very safe, and she was known to nearly everyone living there now, so she would come to no harm.

She didn't even care if the girl happened to run into her father. _Let her,_ she thought, _she'd probably run away from him anyway, mean old bastard that he is._

Oh, but he wasn't really a mean old bastard. He was just hurt and confused, as she was. Could she blame him for being bitter?

No, she couldn't.

From her door came a loud knock, and following it, a cheery greeting from Hikaru. "Umi-chan!" she shouted. "Are you awake? Let me in, I want to see you!"

Umi contemplated briefly hiding under the covers until Hikaru went away. She still wasn't too keen to talk to anyone. But she rose and opened the door for her friend. Hikaru flung herself into Umi's arms. "Umi-chan!" she exclaimed again. "I'm happy to see you! Are you feeling okay today?"

Umi smiled. It was a genuine smile. "Yes, I'm fine. And you?"

"Oh, great, just great. I just wanted to come and see how you were. I heard you snuck into the castle yesterday evening."

Umi nodded. "Yeah... I wanted to avoid a scene and any gossip, you know..."

The redhead flounced onto Umi's bed. "Yeah, I know, news spreads like wildfire around here... no doubt everyone is still buzzing about you running off with the Chizeta Princesses."

Umi joined Hikaru on the bed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to face them sooner or later. I'm sure Caldina will come around hunting for me soon."

"No doubt," Hikaru giggled. "Oh!" she said, sitting up. "I just ran into Galerick, and he told me that Ferio is hosting a set of mock-battles today for the whole kingdom! All of Cephiro will be attending. Will you come out and watch? It'll be later this afternoon." She smiled happily. "I'll be there to give Lantis a token to carry into battle. You _have_ to come, it'll be a blast!"

Umi frowned. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you have to!" Hikaru said, "I'll be there, and so will Fuu. Lantis will fight a little, but mostly it'll be his knights and any other challengers from the countryside. It'll be fun, Umi-chan, trust me. They do it every year,"

"Since when?" Umi asked. "I don't remember them ever holding such a thing."

Hikaru thought about it for a moment. "Oh, well, I guess they only started doing it about three years ago. After you left," she added.

Umi shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Yay!" Hikaru squealed, throwing her arms around Umi again.

The blue-haired girl laughed and patted Hikaru's arm. "I guess I wouldn't mind a bit of fresh air and festival stuff." She situated herself back underneath the covers and cuddled closely to Hikaru. "I miss lying here with you like this," she said.

Hikaru laid down with her. "Yeah, like in the old days, where all three of us shared a room and one big bed." She grinned. "So, tell me everything that happened yesterday. You came back with Clef, right?"

Umi snorted. "News really does travel fast. Yeah, I did."

"And?"

Another shrug. "He escorted me back. We got stuck in the rain for a while and had to take shelter under a stand of trees, then continued when the rain let up a little bit."

Hikaru hitched an eyebrow up her forehead. "What did Clef say to you?"

Umi felt a little flush rising to her cheeks. "Nothing much, really. We didn't really talk."

"Oh, Umi-chan!" Hikaru said in mock exasperation. "You're lying! I know you are! Tell me what happened! I heard that you two arrived to the castle _hours_ after Galerick and Chiharu! Tell me-e-e-e!"

Umi didn't want to give in to Hikaru's whining. "I'm not lying, I--"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-e-e..."

Umi stared at Hikaru long and hard for a moment. She was not eager at all to talk about Clef.

But suddenly his words came back into her head.

_Yes, it _is_ too late._

Her eyes grew round and large, and the little color that rose to her cheeks quickly drained out.

Hikaru's smile quickly vanished, replaced with much worry. "Umi-chan..." she said.

Those stupid, traitorous tears began to well up in her eyes again. Her lip quivered. "He said..."

Hikaru drew closer to Umi. "What, Umi-chan? What's the matter?"

Umi's face screwed up and she bit back a sob. "He said it was too late... he said... he said it was too late... for us..."

Hikaru threw her arms around her friend. "Umi-chan, don't cry! Why? Why would he say such a thing?"

Umi broke. "Because I'm a spiteful, selfish child, and he--he told me that he would have told me eventually that he l-loved me, and I said that it was a bit late for that now, and he--" she said, gasping, "he said it _was_ too late! Too late for us!"

"Oh, Umi... I'm sorry... you're not selfish, you're not... you were only protecting your own heart..."

Umi gave a derisive laugh. "There's no hope for us loving each other again... despite all I wanted when I got here, wanting nothing to do with him, I think of nothing else... I can't stop thinking about how it could have been if I'd never left, or how it could be if only we weren't both so miserable and stubborn--"

Hikaru hugged Umi tightly. "Don't cry about it, Umi-chan, please don't cry..."

Umi shook her head. "I'm just frustrated with myself more than anything," she said, wiping her nose. "And I have to see him all the time and its so awkward..."

"Well, why don't you think it could happen?" Hikaru asked. "Don't you still love him?"

Umi froze at the question. She'd never fully admit to herself that she did love him... but deep down, she knew she did, and it would torture her forever if she just ignored it.

Sadly, she nodded.

"Well, can't you two bring yourselves to forgive each other?" Hikaru asked tentatively.

Umi just moaned. "I don't know... I mean, probably, but--"

"But what?"

"Oh, Hikaru, you don't know how hard it was trying to forget him in those years back home! I worked so hard to turn my mind from him, convincing myself he was just a worthless man and that I didn't... I mean, what was all that heartache, that suffering for, if I just went back to him now?"

Hikaru stroked her friend's hair. She didn't have a very good answer to that question.

"And its not just me, it's Chiharu, too. She doesn't even like him. She's very sensitive to my feelings about him. She always feels my anxiety and nervousness when he's around. She picks up on it very easily and doesn't like it. It'd be so awkward and difficult for her to accept him as a father...and she knows, by the way," Umi added bitterly, "she knows. _How _she knows, I'm not sure, but she says she can read me like a book and she... she just figured it out."

Hikaru whistled. "Smart kid."

Umi sighed heavily. "I don't know, I just don't _know_, Karu!" she said. "I can't even look at him without wanting run away really fast in the opposite direction!"

"Well, did he express any desire to have your love again?" she asked.

"Not really, no. He asked me if it really was just going to be this way, us fighting and all, but then he said nothing, and--" Umi suddenly sat up. "And then he--!"

"What, Umi?" Hikaru hissed.

Umi's hands clasped to her cheeks. "He asked me to eat with him last night... _in his chambers!_" she squealed.

"Oh, wow!" Hikaru also squealed.

"And I said no because I was so tired, but I haven't even thought about it since then!" Umi bit her fingernail anxiously. "He wanted me to come to his _rooms._ Alone. Oh Pillar... I completely forgot he'd asked me that, Karu... Ugh, gods, now it'll be ten times more awkward to see him... what if he just wanted a lay or something?"

Hikaru looked shocked. "I doubt he wanted that."

"Yesterday was the most time we'd spent alone together since I left. It was such a strange afternoon... I wanted him to leave me alone, but didn't at the same time..."

"Well, it seems like he felt the same way," Hikaru mused, "asking you to his rooms. He didn't want you to leave him, either. Oh, Umi-chan," she said, "he _loves_ you. Why else would he ask you there? He couldn't bear to part from you last night!"

"Oh Karu... oh, oh..." Umi fell back onto her pillows. "What will I do? How am I supposed to even talk to him about that?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Just do it. You won't know until you try."

"I guess so..."

The redhead smiled and cuddled close to Umi again. "Don't worry, Umi-chan... just let things happen the way they will. Whatever turns out with be for the best, I'm sure. Whether you're meant to be together or not, you won't know unless you spend more time with him and talk to him more. You certainly won't know if you're always hiding from him."

"But it's so _ha-a-ard,_" Umi whined.

"I know, but try anyway, Umi-chan. You never know. He might ask you back to his rooms, soon."

Umi blushed. "I can't even imagine being so reckless with my heart again..."

"It's up to you," said Hikaru, smiling. "But like I said, unless you talk to him, you'll never know."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I invented Galerick Gauven Ban, Gwenhwyfar, Hiro, Sao Lena, and Ryuuzaki Chiharu. CLAMP owns the rest.

**Notes: **Guys, I dreamt about this last night, and truthfully, I've been thinking about it for years. Wouldn't you just absolutely _die_ if a live-action Rayearth movie was to be made? I mean a real good movie too, not unlike the cool comic movies coming out all over the place nowadays. I've definitely thought about the concept for many years, as I've been in love with Rayearth since I was fourteen. It would be... so awesome. And why not? Anime movies could be made and be popular, I think, just like the comic movies. I mean, who cared about Ironman other than comic geeks before Spiderman and all those movies came on the scene? I totally think it could happen for anime movies. Anime has a HUGE fan base. CLAMP needs to sell the movie rights for Rayearth to someone and let them make a completely awesome movie out of it. Any thoughts on who you think could play Fuu? Or Hikaru, or Umi? Or any of the others? I know it may sound strange, and you may completely disagree with me, but I always picture Danica McKellar as Umi. Just the shape of her face and her long hair do it for me, I suppose, even though she's a brunette with brown eyes. Review and let me know, I'd really love to see what ya'll think about this!

Oh, and sorry about getting the names of Hikaru's brothers wrong. She has like, 50 of them... hard to keep track, sometimes...

And I try to keep the typos to a minimum, but I suffer eye strain a lot from sitting with this laptop for hours, and some slip past me. It's mostly due to the fact that I can only use Wordpad, as my Microsoft Word decided to stop working on me. So, no grammar or spell-check. Sorry...

By the way, this is one of the funnest chapters I've ever written! It's lo-o-o-ong, but I LOVE it! I hope you do, too!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:** Festival

The afternoon, unlike the one before it, was bright and hot. Not a cloud in the sky, quite a perfect day for a festival.

Thousands of people had gathered from the farthest reaches of Cephiro to watch the mock-battles that the King organized. It was really a lovely scene. Great tents and pavilions had been set up everywhere and colorful banners were flying high. Little children ran about laughing and screaming, tailing bright streamers behind them. Knights walked around with wooden swords casually jousting with one another.

Umi was surprised when she saw Lantis among them, smiling and laughing along with them. He had shed his typical mage-knight armor for more comfortable, light clothing. Beside him stood Galerick, looking flushed and excited. Umi smiled.

She had left her room earlier after donning a very pretty white and cream dress that Fuu had let her borrow for the day. Hikaru had pinned her hair up for her and, as she looked in the mirror, she felt the old pride again... she wasn't a Princess anymore, but she surely looked it now. It had been years since she saw herself this way.

Hikaru, too, was looking quite pretty in her long, pink gown. Fuu had also allowed Umi to dress Chiharu in a buttercup yellow dress. The little girl stood by nervously at Umi's side, staring in awe at everything around her.

"Look, Chi," she said, pointing to the arena. "It's Galerick. He'll be fighting today, and we're going to watch him!"

"Galerick!" Chiharu chirped.

"Umi-san," said Fuu, "I know you're new to this, so I'll tell you. It's a tradition for the women to give the men things to take into battle with them... something the woman owns. You know, a token of sorts, like a scarf or a handkerchief. If you want something, I have a few ribbons here with me. The boys have fun with them, they tie them on themselves and go into battle with big hearts. Here," she said, dropping a red ribbon into Umi's open hand.

Umi rubbed the silk between her fingers. "Wow, Fuu! What a fun thing to think of!"

"It's what the women in this country have done for their men for many years before we started holding the annual mock battles. In _real_ battle."

"Chi, baby, give Galerick this," Umi said, slipping the silk ribbon into the girl's hand. "The ladies get to give the boys tokens to carry into battle. You should give this to him before he fights, he'll love it!"

Hikaru stood next to the pair grinning. She elbowed Umi. "And who will you be giving a present to, Umi-chan?" she asked wryly.

Umi's face grew hot. "I don't know... Lafarga, perhaps..."

"If Caldina hasn't already--"

"Well who _else_ would I give one too?" Umi sniped. "I don't know any of these kn--" She paused. In the field, standing among the other knights, was Clef. She frowned. He, too, was dressed as they were in sparring clothes with a sword at his side. He was standing next to Lafarga. "...knights," she finished miserably.

Fuu chimed in. "Yes, the Guru was also a knight in his younger years, so he says. But it has been many years since he last fought in battle. With a sword, anyway," she added. She took Umi's hand. "Come, Umi-san. We'll sit in the stands and watch. The games should begin soon."

Umi looked back at Clef again before following Fuu to the stands. "Where is Ferio?" she asked, "won't he be fighting too?"

"Of course," said Fuu, "he's down there, see? Standing near the knights in training."

Umi looked at him and gasped. Ferio looked almost exactly how he did when they first met, with that huge sword and those ridiculous clothes. It had been so long, now, since she'd seen him in anything but his King's robes...

"Wow," she said, "he almost looks like a kid again!"

Fuu beamed. "Yes, isn't he wonderful?"

"I'm going to go find Lantis and give him his token, girls, I'll be back," Hikaru said, disappearing.

Umi returned her gaze to Clef and jumped. He was looking _right at her_. "Fuu!" she hissed. "Look at Clef!"

Fuu patted her knee. "Ah, he's looking over here! Well, you're looking quite pretty today, Umi-san... my earrings compliment you well."

Umi fingered the simple pearl drop earrings. "I feel so naked, though... Fuu, this dress is so low-cut!"

The Queen giggled. "Not so low-cut, I can hardly see any cleavage!"

Umi fidgeted. "I'm just not used to wearing stuff like this anymore... not stuff this fancy, anyway..." She rubbed her bare neck. No necklace was hanging there, as Hikaru insisted it made her already long and graceful neck look even more stately. She sighed. "When will they begin?" Umi asked.

"Whenever the trumpets sound," Fuu answered. "The knights are all gathered together, now. It will be very soon."

Umi scanned the crowd again and saw Galerick, Ferio, Clef, Lafarga and Lantis all standing closely together, eagerly awaiting the commencement of the duels.

Umi leaned forward over the railings. "Gau!" she shouted, "_Gau!_" The young boy looked around. She waved him down. "Bannie!" she shouted, "over here!"

When he spotted her, she motioned for him to come over. He had to push and shove his way through the crowds, but eventually he reached their stands and began to climb up them. She laughed and picked Chiharu up so she could lean over the railing as well. "Chi," she said, "give Gau your present so he can go to battle!"

"Gau!" the little girl shouted, waving the red ribbon around happily. Galerick pulled himself up to the railing, grinning ear to ear.

"Go on," said Umi, "give it to him!"

Chiharu held out her dainty little hand. "For you, Gau! Go fight!"

Gau laughed and took the ribbon from her. "Thank you, my lady! I'm your champion, today!"

Chiharu was all giggles and smiles. "Yes, Gau," Fuu said, "today, you'll be Chiharu's champion. Do well!"

Gau kissed the ribbon and dropped down to the ground, hastily tying it around his scabbard. Chiharu was cheering after him as he went back into the crowd.

Gwen looked like she wanted to pout. "I thought Galerick was _mine_!" she whined.

Fuu gathered her up. "No darling, your father is your knight today! And if you want to, your brother can be as well. Look at him down there, playing with the other little boys!"

Gwennie peeked over the railing and waved down to Hiro who was holding a tiny wooden sword, thrusting it to and fro. He was trying to be like his hero, Lantis.

"Ferio-o-o-!" Fuu shouted loudly. The King looked over and gave the girls a wink.

"Won't you give him anything, Fuu?" asked Umi.

"I did! Look, see? He has my handkerchief..."

Umi searched the folds of her dress. "I wouldn't even have anything to give anyone now, except maybe this bracelet... but what man would want to wear a bracelet into battle?"

Hikaru appeared from out of the crowds and walked up the steps to where Fuu and Umi were sitting. She was out of breath. "Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!" she said, "exciting, huh? This is so much fun... I was so ready for a festival. It's been so _boring_ in the castle lately..."

Umi snorted. "Yeah, _way_ uneventful..."

"I just hope they get started soon, it's pretty hot out here... Oh, look! There's Lantis!" she exclaimed.

Umi sat back and continued to stare out into the crowd. She tried her best to ignore the glint of violent colored hair that she spotted every few seconds.

_He asked me to his chambers last night, alone..._ she remembered. Her body grew hot, hopefully just from the heat of the sun. _What would have happened if I'd said yes?_

He was looking at her again. She wanted to turn away, but couldn't.

"Oh, Umi-chan," said Hikaru, "you should wish him good luck. I haven't seen any women give him anything... it's a tradition here to do so... I never even see him talk to any women, really..."

"Sierra could give him something. She loves him, too, right?" Umi offered.

"No, no," Hikaru replied, "Sierra married into Tarta and Tatra's family ages ago, Umi-chan. She lives in Chizeta, now. She won't be here today."

"Speaking of Chizeta," said Umi, "where are Tarta and Tatra? They're in Cephiro right now. Did they come to see the match?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I haven't seen either of them, but if they come, I'm sure we'll be able to spot 'em from here."

Fuu mopped her forehead with a dry cloth. "I'm so hot and miserable right now," she commented. "I've been feeling unwell all day."

Umi rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Fuu?"

"Just menstrual cramps.. they're always bad for me...I just wish that elixir I drank would kick in so I could sit here and not have to deal with these terrible stomach pains..."

"I know the feeling," Umi said, "ever since I had Chi, my periods get worse and worse. The cramps are bad, too. If only I'd brought Midol with me from Tokyo, I'd give you some."

Fuu shrugged her off. "Later, I'll take some more medicine and lie down. But, as long as we can sit down like this, I'll be fine."

"Right," said Umi. She observed Fuu's face. It glistened with sweat and was alarmingly pale.

"Well, anyway," Umi continued, "I've been thinking, and this all reminds me so strongly of the medieval history class I took in college. I had to take a history to get my nursing degree, and I _hate_ history, but it was so interesting, learning about medieval times... castles and king and queens and tales of dragons... and knights like these!" she said, "it's so exciting now to remember it all and getting to witness it first hand! It's a little different, of course, but look... the ladies in their pretty dresses and the King standing with his knights... it's really a sight to see!"

Hikaru clapped excitedly. "It's just like King Arthur! Look, Fuu, Ferio can be Arthur, and Lantis can be Lancelot! How wonderful!"

"But then, who would Lafarga and Galerick be?" Fuu asked.

Umi thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure, Fuu, I don't know much about Arthurian legend... but I do know a few names of the knights, Gareth, Gawaine, Agravaine... and of course Sir Cai, and then Mordred, Arthur's bastard son who kills them all..."

"Hmm... well, let's name Lafarga Gareth and Galerick Gawaine."

"No, no," said Umi, "I think Gawaine was an older man and Gareth a young knight... switch those."

"And who shall Clef be?" Hikaru asked, a sly smile spreading across her lips.

Umi rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Probably the Merlin, since he's a sorcerer, after all."

"And look," Fuu said joyfully, stroking her daughter's pretty blond hair, "here we have Gwenhwyfar! Or Guinevere, just spelled differently..."

"And here comes your knight, Umi-chan!" said Hikaru, pointing into the crowd. ("Hmph!", said Fuu.) Umi followed her gaze and saw Clef approaching the stands. Her stomach immediately knotted.

He stood several feet below them on the ground, just looking up at them.

Hikaru hung at Umi's elbow. "He's coming to get something from _you_, Umi-chan... you have to give him a present!"

"But!" Umi stammered. "I can't! I... he and I..."

"Just _toss something down to him!_" she hissed.

"I don't have anything to give him!"

Clef sheathed his sword and began to climb up the boards towards their railing. Umi cringed.

"My Queen!" he said to Fuu, "Princess," nodding to Hikaru. He looked at Umi.

"Clef!" she squeaked.

"I am your champion today, Umi," he said. "I've gotten no tokens from any other women... will you give me something to carry into battle?"

Hikaru was beside herself with giggles at Umi's face glowing the bright red that it was. "I..."

He held out his hand, eagerness written across his face. His blue eyes glinted.

Slowly, Umi slid the golden bracelet off her wrist and placed it into his hand. He looked at it for a moment, then palmed it, smiling. "My lady," he said, and dropped down to the ground.

Hikaru shrieked with laughter. "Oh, Umi-chan, you should see your face, you're _so red!_"

Umi sat staring after Clef, unable to speak. He was looking so terribly handsome today, not covered in layers and layers of robes as he usually was, but in simple sparring leathers...Her hands flew to her face. "Pillar!" she said, "of all women, why me? Why? After yesterday--"

"Because _he_ is your_ champion_," Hikaru imitated. She squealed and stomped her feet on the boards. "This is so much fun, so exciting, right Fuu-chan?"

Fuu grinned a little. "I'm not too fond of the Guru right now, Umi-san... it was very bold of him to expect you to give him a token...but I suppose it _is_ rather noble..."

"Well," Umi stammered, "we're... we're not really fighting, and I forgave him for being so cold the other day..."

"Speaking of the other day," Fuu began, chilling Umi's insides. "What he said. Was it true?"

"What do you mean?" she feigned.

"About you saying you didn't want to become a Magic Knight anymore. Was it true?"

Umi said nothing for a moment.

Sensing her unease, Hikaru spoke up. "Fuu-chan, let's not talk about that right now... let's just enjoy the games and maybe talk about that in private later, okay?"

Fuu opened her mouth to speak, but Hikaru made a silencing gesture and Fuu was quiet.

Relieved, Umi searched the crowds again for Clef. He had taken up his place next to Lantis and was trying desperately to slip Umi's bracelet around his wrist. She stifled a giggle. Finally, he managed to slip it on. She had no doubt that it would fit him... he was small boned for a man and had slender wrists, even in his adult form.

Trumpets sounded, and Umi began to clap wildly. "They're starting!"

Ferio strode into the center of the arena and held up his sword. The crowd erupted. He looked quite like a King, standing there in the center of everything. He was definitely a natural. "People of Cephiro!" he shouted. "Thank you for coming out today!"

Fuu and Hikaru cheered wildly. Chiharu was standing on her tippy-toes, desperately trying to catch all the action.

"Any man may challenge my knights! And whosoever is the winner will receive a prize from my Queen!"

It was mostly the women in the crowd cheered for Fuu, who waved regally.

"I invite any challenger to come and face the first of my knights. Kailu Lantis!"

Hikaru whistled between her fingers and shouted, "_Lanti-i-i-s!"_

Lantis entered the arena and threw off his cloak. A man stumbled from the crowd, clumsily wielding a sword. Ferio laughed and clapped the man on the back. "Good fellow," he said, "do try to take it easy on my captain, will you?"

The man nodded and walked forward to shake Lantis' hand.

"Oh no," Hikaru groaned. "I wish a _real_ knight would fight Lantis, it'd be so much more interesting..."

Umi laughed. "I'm sure this will be interesting enough, Karu. Look, the poor man can hardly hold up his sword!"

The smaller man, shaking slightly, braced himself for an attack on Lantis. The Kailu took his own stance and held his sword before him. When the other man rushed forward and the clanging of their steel rang through the air, the crowd jeered.

Another lunge forward, and Lantis easily dodged the man. He clouted him on the back with the hilt of his sword, and the poor Cephran flew forward into the dirt. Fuu gasped. "The Kailu should be more gentle with him!"

Lantis laughed and helped the man to his feet. "Shall we continue?" he asked. The man shook his head and he slumped out of the arena.

Ferio laughed loudly. "Perhaps someone with power more comparable to yours, Lantis. How 'bout old Lafarga over there?"

Lafarga stepped forward and bowed to Lantis. "A pleasure!" he said. Fuu clapped for Lafarga.

Lantis lunged at him and their swords smashed together. Neither of them moved forward or backward, only pushed against each other, their swords grinding and screeching in the hot afternoon air.

Umi looked over to the sidelines and saw Clef standing there, watching disinterestedly. The gold of her bracelet glinted from his wrist. She noticed that he was absently fingering it. Who would he fight? Would he fight at all? Umi had never seen him in battle before... not with a sword anyway. He was certainly an impressive Mage... how would he be as a swordsman?

The audience gave a loud shout, and Umi saw that Lafarga had been thrown by Lantis. He rolled onto the ground and leapt to his feet instantly. Everyone cheered. The two came together again, blades flashing and ringing.

Hikaru could hardly keep her seat. "Go, Lantis, Go!"

They broke apart and stood in one place. They traded feints and parries, circling around each other. Lafarga had no trouble matching Lantis. Suddenly, Lafarga whirled around his sword and stopped it inches from Lantis' neck. The crowd breathed a gasp in unison.

Lantis laughed. "I bow out, then!" he said, "My King! I insist you take my place! You look eager to fight!"

Ferio held his sword up and bowed to the crowds.

"Here we go," said Fuu, "Ferio is an excellent swordsman."

"Oh, I remember," said Umi, reminiscing on long ago battles with monsters in the Forest of Silence.

* * *

Once out of the arena, Lantis resumed his place next to Clef and Galerick. He was panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Good fight, Lantis," said Clef. "Good of you yield to Lafarga and let Ferio fight, as well. All the young men deserve their moments of glory out there."

"Yes," said Lantis, "Lafarga is good, but getting rusty. It's been years since we had to fight in real battles... I'm afraid I might even be a little out of practice myself."

Galerick laughed. "With all the sparring you put us through, Kailu?"

The tell-tale sounds of battle rang in their ears, and ahead of them. Ferio and Lafarga's duel had begun.

"I see you have a token from your lady," Lantis said, looking over Galerick's scabbard. "From who did you receive it?"

Gau pointed with his sword at the stands. "From my lovely lady Chiharu!"

Clef grinned and squinted over at the stands. The tiny girl was bouncing up and down behind the railings. Her mother sat behind her, slightly concealed by shadow.

He felt the pressure of the bracelet around his wrist. _I hope she won't think me some ignorant boar, climbing up there after her, getting gifts from her..._

His words from the night before suddenly came to his mind. He's asked her to his rooms, like an idiot. No doubt what she thought of him now, a boar _and_ a sex-crazed old man. He groaned inwardly.

Lantis had seen Clef climb the stands earlier and take something from Umi, but he decided to ask him about it anyway... to embarrass him.

"And from who did you receive _your_ token, Guru Clef?"

The Mage's cheeks, already red and glistening from the midday heat, seemed to color a bit more. He took a deep breath. "From my lady Ryuuzaki Umi."

Galerick whirled around. "Really!?" he exclaimed, "so you two are--OW!"

Lantis slapped the boy in the back of the head.

Clef laughed loudly. "Well, I don't have any other women to wish me luck into battle... and I think we may be on better terms now that we spoke a little..."

"And now you're set on your path to winning back her heart?" Lantis asked.

"Lantis!" he gasped. "That's impossible, she said so herself to me yesterday!"

"So you _were_ intent on that, if you asked her such a question as to receive that answer."

"I--"

"Clef," Lantis said sternly, gazing out at Ferio and Lafarga. Even though the crowd roared around them, he spoke low. "I want you to never again bring either of the Princesses into your quarrel with Umi."

Clef gawped "What?"

"You heard me," he replied. Now he looked Clef straight in the eye. "Hikaru was devastated when you told her the news of Umi's Magic Knight status, I _know_ you, and I know you did it merely to spite Umi. But in spiting her, you've broken my beloveds heart."

Clef was amazed... he'd never been spoken to by Lantis in such a way before.

"Never again will you do such a thing, do you hear me Guru? Master or not, I will not tolerate anyone abusing my Hikaru in such a way... _or the Queen._"

"Lantis--!"

"I will spar with you, Guru, and I urge you to accept my challenge... I am Hikaru's champion, and I defend her honor today. Will you accept?"

Clef's mouth fell open. He didn't reply.

Lantis nodded. "Good. After Ferio and Lafarga finish, I would like to duel with you."

Clef swallowed and nodded. Shocked as he was beyond all at Lantis' harsh words, a part of himself could not blame the man. He had been hateful to Umi. He did want to hurt her when he brought she and her friends together that evening. Watching Fuu and Hikaru running from the room in tears and broken his heart, but his focus was on Umi and he thought not much of their pain since then. He knew he deserved Lantis' wrath.

"Of course, Kailu," he said. "I accept."

Galerick was standing by wide-eyed. He had a funny feeling that he wouldn't be participating in the fights today...

Clef's eyes lighted once again on the stands. Umi was watching him eagerly. _I suppose I shall defend her honor too... or rather, I fight for her respect today..._

The crowd gave a loud roar, causing Clef to cringe. When he looked up, Ferio and Lafarga were patting each other on the back. "Well done, Captain!" Ferio said. "You're definitely a worthy opponent. Caldina should be proud!"

Indeed, said Chizetan was standing in the crowd waving and cheering with the rest. Lafarga smiled warmly at her and raised his sword to her. A pink veil was tied about his forearm.

Clef saw this and stifled a laugh. What an odd thing to see on such a masculine soldier as Lafarga... a pink veil...

His thoughts were cut short by Lantis shoving him into the arena. Luckily, Clef was surprisingly nimble for his age and managed not to fall on his face in front of everyone. He whirled on Lantis, looked scandalized.

"My King!" said Lantis, "I challenge Guru Clef to a duel!"

"Perfect!" Ferio said, clapping. "Well, Clef, whadya say? Do you accept?"

Mustering as much dignity as he could, Clef straightened up and unsheathed his sword. "Gladly!" he shouted.

Everyone was on their feet now, stomping and screaming. Over in the stands, Hikaru was bouncing on her heels. "Lantis is challenging Clef!" she shouted. "Look, Fuu-chan, Umi-chan!"

Umi remained in her seat but gazed fervently at the form of Clef. He looked very uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes. She was reading the expressions on both men's faces and did not like what she saw there...

_Malice,_ she thought. _This isn't just a mock-battle... Lantis looks ready to kill..._

She covered her mouth with her hand. _One of them is going to get seriously hurt._

Out in the arena, Lantis approached Clef, holding out a hand. Clef took it and shook eagerly. "Good luck, Kailu," Clef said.

Lantis turned and held his sword up, looking at Hikaru. The girl bubbled over with delight. "I hope he wins!" she exclaimed. "Oh, but... not that I don't want Clef to win for you, Umi-chan!" she added hastily.

Umi bit her lip. "I don't think he will win, Karu... Lantis looks like he wants blood..."

"What?" Hikaru said, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Umi shook her head and watched the display before her in silence. The feeling of gaiety in the air had very suddenly turned dark...

_I don't like this,_ Umi thought. _I don't like this at all._

Like Lantis, Clef, too, turned to the stands. He could see Umi looking at him again. He wanted to do it.. but... what would she even think? Was she even wishing he would win?

Who could tell... but the gleam in Lantis' eye told him that he was about to be punished... and good.

So... why not? He'd probably be knocked unconscious in a few minutes anyway.

_Damn it all... I'm her champion, aren't I?_

He thrusted his sword into the air, pointing it in Umi's direction. Her gold bracelet glinted on his wrist, and the crowd erupted.

"He's saluting you, Umi-chan!" Hikaru screeched. "Look, look!"

Umi jumped up and flung herself onto the railing. "Is he _crazy?_" she shouted.

Clef's heart leapt. He gave her a wide smile and turned back to Lantis.

"Oh Clef, oh Clef, Clef, Clef... be careful..." Umi prayed.

"Are you ready, Guru?" the mage-knight asked.

Clef glared at him. _Ready as I'll ever be for this blood you want from me!_

He nodded and assumed a fighting stance. "On your word, Ferio!" he shouted.

The King stepped away from the ring and motioned for them to begin.

Lantis came at Clef with surprising speed. It was all he could do to block him with his sword. But Lantis greatly outweighed him, and soon Clef crashed to the ground. People were going wild on the sidelines.

Clef groaned and looked up at Lantis standing over him. "Up, Guru, up!" the Kailu commanded. His face was livid. Lantis had not been nearly so rough with any of the other duelists...

Dust clouded around him and stung his nostrils. It stank, and he gagged. Struggling to his feet, he held his sword up and attempted to take a slice at Lantis' chest, but the powerful Mage Knight easily dodged him and kicked him back down into the dirt.

"Come on, Clef!" Ferio shouted gaily. "Not tired already, are you?"

Clef spat and wiped the dirt from his face. "_Not yet.."_ He buried his sword into the dirt and hoisted himself up. Lantis was strong, but Clef could be fast...he quickly pulled his sword from the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Clef whipped around and connected the flat side of his sword with Lantis' head. The steel made an awful clanging sound among the din of the crowd.

Hikaru gasped. "They're being awfully rough!"

"_Clef!_" Fuu hissed. "What's wrong with him? This is supposed to be _mock-dueling_--"

Lantis stumbled to the side and Clef circled him. Lantis touched his ear and drew away a slightly bloody hand. He scowled. Clef had brought it too far, now. Lantis had only planned on roughing him up a bit, putting him in his place. For Hikaru.

Clef held his ground and motioned for Lantis to come at him again.

Fuu screamed when Lantis flew at him and drove the hilt of his sword into Clef's stomach.

"Kailu!" Ferio shouted.

Clef hit the ground and curled on his side. Lantis had completely knocked the wind out of him. The crowds were louder than ever now.

"Lantis, stop!" Hikaru shouted, but her small voice couldn't be heard over the jeers and hisses of the Cephrans below.

Clef tasted a bit of blood in his mouth. _Lantis is really laying into me,_ he thought desperately. _I know I deserve some of his revenge... but Pillar, it feels like he's trying to kill me!_

Clef groaned and pushed himself shakily back onto his feet. He dug his sword into the ground again and leaned on it, panting heavily.

"How wise, Lantis," he sputtered, "to wait until a mock battle to do the injuries to me you couldn't otherwise do!"

Lantis rubbed the side of his head again. "And I am not half finished with you yet, Mage Clef..."

When Clef struck out, he kicked Lantis squarely in the knee and the Kailu buckled.

"That's enough!" Fuu shouted, "Enough!" She collapsed onto her bench.

"Fuu, they're just fighting like angry little boys, it'll be over soon, trust me--!"

"No, it's me, I'm so ill right now, I can't handle this in my state--"

Umi was at a loss... Clef was down there fighting for her and Lantis was killing him! _Gods! I didn't want this... I didn't want this at all... no one's wounded pride is worth this!_

Her anguished cry pierced the air. "_Cle-e-ef!"_

Lantis growled from his position on the ground and fished around for his sword.

"Please, Lantis!" Clef gasped. "Don't do this... surely you can't be so angry!"

Lantis pushed himself out of the dirt. "I wasn't, Mage, but now I am..."

"Kailu!" Ferio shouted. "I command you to stop! What the hell is wrong with you!? _Stop this immediately!_"

Lantis yanked Clef to his feet by his shirt and forced the Mage to assume a defensive position. "I will come at you again, Madoshi. Properly fight me!" He lunged, but Clef side-stepped him and swung his sword around, cutting Lantis' shirt. His scabbard slid away from his side, having been cleanly sliced away.

Clef kicked the leather aside and dealt a blow to Lantis' back. But before he could retreat, Lantis whirled on him and slammed his fist into Clef's face.

"Lantis!" Ferio shouted, rushing forward to restrain the Mage Knight.

Clef, dazed from the heavy blow to his cheek, stumbled over. More dirt was kicked up, and in the ensuing tussle, Clef lost his sword.

"Lantis, I shall kill you for this! Do you hear me?" he threatened.

But his anger quickly faded away. For a brief second, Lantis looked frighteningly like his brother Zagato.

Clef was terrified.

Before he had time to think, Lantis sprang forward and stabbed Clef square in the face.

Fuu and Hikaru screamed.

Clef collapsed to the ground, his cheek sliced open beneath his eye.

"_CLE-E-EF!_

* * *

Ferio and Lafarga surged forward and tore Lantis out of the arena. "Quickly, take Clef to the castle!" Ferio shouted to his knights, "revive him! He's unconscious!

Hikaru threw herself in the direction of the stairs, but Umi held fast to her shoulders. "No, Hikaru, no! They're taking Lantis away now. Don't go near him!"

"But _Lantis!_" Hikaru was crying desperately, "He! He--!"

"Karu, just stay here until Ferio calms the crowd! Wait until he comes back!"

Hikaru fell to her knees and wailed. "Lantis! _Lantis!_ Why?!"

Another thump sounded behind her and Umi turned. Fuu was in a dead faint.

Umi gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Clef's face slashed open flashed over and over in her mind... Lantis' wild eyes... he was insane. The Kailu had gone insane.

Umi spotted Galerick in the crowd and called out to him.

"Come, help me!" she called, "I have to go see about Clef!"

"No!" Hikaru wailed again, "bring me to Lantis!"

"No, Karu! I'm the only one who isn't in hysterics right now. Just _come with me!!_"

She yanked Galerick up the stairs and threw him over to Fuu and Hikaru. "Pick up your Queen and fan her. Give her smelling salts or something! I said _pick her up,_ you great idiot! Bring her back to the castle!"

She grabbed Hikaru's wrist. "Come on, Karu, you can come with me! Just don't go running off after Lantis!" Umi pulled Chiharu to her feet. "Come on baby, up! Let's go! You, too, Gwen!" She peered down at the ground and spotted Hiro running off toward the castle after his father. "Shit!" she hissed.

Umi reached out for the little blond girl and pulled her along.

When Umi searched the arena, she saw no sign of Clef. Someone must have picked him to bring him back to the palace. She began to sweat. His face, his poor, poor face... Lantis surely must have put out his eye! He could have cleaved his skull!

Umi pulled Hikaru after her and pushed her way through the throng of people. She could see Ferio and Lafarga leagues ahead, dragging Lantis into the castle.

"Oh, what a mess!" she exclaimed, "how could Lantis be so stupid? What's gotten into him, I don't care how badly Clef hurt you, Hikaru, Lantis didn't need to nearly take his head off!"

"I never told him to do any such thing," Hikaru sobbed, "I had no idea he was so angry with Clef!"

"It's not just that... Clef started it! He slapped Lantis in the head with his sword! He's the one who was out of line first... but Lantis snapped!"

Galerick tailed close beside them, carrying the Queen. "Hiro will be all right," he said, "he was with the other palace children, we'll find them back inside.."

Umi looked back at the crowd. People were still milling about looking confused. Some who had been close to the action were running off in tears, or shouting at their neighbors the news of what had happened. Many of Fuu's ladies in waiting were shrieking about the Queen falling down dead, like the Guru.

She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a large bump in the ground and fell, pulling Chiharu, Gwen, and Hikaru down with her. "Dammit!" Umi shrieked.

She pushed herself off of the ground and realized that she was pressing her hand against someones back. She shouted and jumped back.

Clef!

The man was lying there alone. He moaned and tried to push himself off the ground. "Clef!" she breathed, "How did you--!"

"Watch where you're going!" he groaned. His sword had disappeared, no doubt left in the field where it was knocked from his hand by Lantis. When Clef managed to turn himself over, Umi grimaced and looked away, covering her mouth.

Clef's cheek had been sliced cleanly open beneath his eye, like she'd seen before, but now nearly his entire face was drenched with blood. It coated his hair and stuck there in great dirty clots. Umi thought she saw a flash of white which could very well have been bone, but she couldn't bring herself to look again.

Clef pulled himself up. "I was...I don't..." he seemed very distressed, cradling his face like a child. "What has happened?" he finally croaked, "what is going on?"

Umi deposited Chiharu into Hikaru's. "Take her, Hikaru, please? Follow us." She took Clef's arm and began to pull him along. "Clef, come on, you're okay to walk, right? We have to get you back to the castle to get you cleaned up. Oh, if only Fuu wasn't passed out, she could use her Winds of Healing on you..."

"I'm fine," he said, trying weakly to slide out of Umi's grip. "Leave me be, just get me a rag or something, my eyes are full of blood... I can hardly see..."

"Come on Clef, just walk with me and we can bandage you up."

Once they were safely inside the castle, Umi bade Galerick to bring the Queen and her daughter into their room where she could revive. She had to get Clef to a healer at once. He was losing much blood; it was now pouring down the front of his shirt and soaking Umi's dress.

"Oh, what a mess you've made, Clef," she said irritably. "Why did you have to let Lantis fight you when you _knew_ he would give you a good thrashing... and to hit him like you did..."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Clef mumbled, "I couldn't go out like some nancy schoolboy... I had to deliver a good... a good show... for the people..."

"You did it for _me!_" she chided. "Why did you have to be so bold? Look at you, you're face is horrible!"

"Where have they taken Lantis?" he asked, either ignoring her or, still being in a slight state of delirium, not hearing her. "Let me take one more stab at him... I'll slice this throat open, I will..."

"You will _not_," she said. He was starting to grow heavy, leaning more and more against her for support. He was losing his strength.

"Here," he said, placing something into Umi's hand. She looked down and saw a blood-stained, filthy bangle resting in her palm.

"You took it off?" she asked.

"Yes... I was no champion today... I don't deserve to wear it..."

"Oh Clef..." Umi said, feeling terribly sorry for the poor man on her arm. "Just... just relax... let's just get to your chambers, okay? I'll bring a healer with me when I put you there."

_He is heart-broken again,_ Umi realized, _not over me, but for himself...I can just feel it, he feels like such a failure... and he must be in such pain.. Ah, gods, look at his face! He's been struck so hard. He's not in his right mind!_

"Chiharu!" she said to the little girl beside her. She made her voice very stern. "Go to our rooms _right now_ and do _not_ leave until I come for you. Do you understand me?"

Wide-eyed, Chiharu walked past her mother and disappeared into the dark corridor before them.

"Clef," she said desperately when the little girl was out of sight, "you were wonderful today. I mean that. I've never seen such a noble fighter... you were magnificent..."

Clef laughed bitterly. "And look at me now, being pulled along down these halls like a baby by my lady..."

"No, Clef, don't say such things--Here!" she said, shoving him through the open doors of his chambers. "Sit and let me tend to you!"

"No, I'm fine," he whined.

"Come on Clef, I'm a nurse... just let me clean you up at least..." She pushed Clef into the nearest chair and forced him to sit up so she could look at his face. She gently prodded at the torn flesh around his eye.

"Ow!"

"Calm down," she fussed. "I need a wet rag... we need to get all this dried blood off of your face and out of your eyes!" Rushing into the bathroom, Umi searched for some dry cloths and ran them quickly through hot water.

"It will sting!" Clef protested.

Umi took his head in her hands. "Too bad!" she said, "just sit there and stop being a baby! Here..." Very gently, she began to dab around the area with the cloth. Clef winced, but she ignored it. She cleaned the blood off his nose and his jaw and wiped it down from off his neck. Gingerly, she dabbed at his cheek and around his eye where it was the worst.

"Here," she said, handing him the other wet cloth. "Clean your eyes with this."

The Guru took it reluctantly. She cleaned the last of the blood from Clef's face, but some was still oozing from his wound. "Pillar, Clef!" she said, "I can't just bandage this up... you need stitches... we have to sew it shut..."

"Sew!?" Clef barked. "There are potions and medicines for that! What are you talking about, _stitches_!?"

"Whatever, Clef, just let me go get a healer, in the mean time, hold this to your face to stop the bleeding! Oh Gods, how's your _eye_?"

The eye beneath which Clef's cheek was sliced was swollen shut. She grimaced and moved her hand around it, trying to find a place to touch it without hurting Clef. "It has to open," she said softly, "you have to clean the blood off of it--"

Clef gritted his teeth and tried to open the swollen eye, but it remained closed. Umi pulled gently at his eyebrow to get it to open but Clef only howled in pain. "_Sorry,_ Clef, I'm only trying to help."

The Guru silenced himself and peered out at Umi from is uninjured eye, looking sulky.

Umi sighed and looked at him. He was looking a bit better now... his hair was still quite filthy and clotted with dirt and blood, though.

He slipped his hand around hers and raised it to his face. The cloth she still held was soothing now, moist and cool. He sighed and slid down in his chair. "That feels a bit better," he said.

Umi's skin was flushing red again. His hand was filthy like hers, but it was still so gentle. It felt wonderful against her own.

She knelt on the ground in front of him and leaned on his knee. "Oh, Clef," she said wearily, "what a show you put on today."

He shrugged. "It was for the people."

"_Mock_-battles and gaity are for the people, not Cephiro's best warriors trying to slice each other up--"

"I'm sorry I got so angry with him... but it's humiliating to be thrown around by a huge ox like Lantis. I'm not tall or very big, even in this form. I lost my temper."

Umi pulled her hand away and laid her cheek against his leg. "It was horrible to watch."

He looked down at her silky blue head. Her hair was coming down and hanging about her neck and shoulders. He reached out to touch a few of the strands. _I feel like an idiot,_ he thought, _I, the greatest sorcerer in all of Cephiro, letting myself be filleted like a fish by a simple mage-knight--_

"The most powerful mage-knight in the land," Umi corrected. Clef realized he'd spoken his thoughts aloud. "Why, Clef?" she asked, "why rile him up like that? You could have been..."

"Killed?" he finished, "no. Lantis would not have killed me. But he, much like myself, is prideful, and only did what any prideful man would do to another who had injured him." He sighed again and rubbed Umi's silky tresses through his fingers. "It will be all right though, Umi. Don't fret over me."

She looked up at him. His poor face... painfully handsome as he was, Umi couldn't help but feel sorrow when she looked at him. He stank, too, of sweat and blood and dirt... hair matted and filthy, clothes torn and stained with blood. A frightful sight. But now Umi looked at him differently. Was it pride? Pride for what he'd done, how brave he had been facing a powerful mage knight nearly twice his size, using swords alone? His filthy hands found their way to her cheek.

"In my room," he said slowly, "there is a cupboard with medicines. Maybe a few salves. I don't want a healer to see me. I don't want to be seen by anyone, in fact... if you could get them, Umi, you could heal me yourself."

Umi picked her head up and looked down the hallway into Clef's bedroom. She hadn't walked into that room in years. So many years, and so many memories of them together in that room... his hands, her lips, white sheets, violet hair, glowing blue eyes in the darkness...

She closed her eyes and shuddered. "In the cupboard next to your window?"

"Yes," he said softly.

He let her hair slip from his hand as she stood. She glanced down at him briefly and made her way to the hallway. She walked down it slowly, taking in the familiar sight... the paintings on the walls the same, and the carpet as well... it was very soft beneath her feet.

She rounded the corner and looked on the bed that she knew would be there. Clef was never one to move furniture around. Everything was as it had been years ago when she spent so much time here. The bed was impeccably made, everything spare and clean as always. Clef hated mess. The white sheets gleamed at her.

_"Umi,"_ _he said to her, "I have to leave you early in the morning..."_

_"I know," she always said, "it's good enough just to be here for tonight. I'm worn out from training..."_

_He held her very close and whispered to her in the dark. "I'll miss you tomorrow. I'll be gone most of the day."_

_"You always are," she said, "don't worry about it. I can let myself out."_

_"Umi..." he said, "Umi..."_

Goose pimples rose on her flesh. It was all too familiar now. Memories rushed into her, causing her to sway. She looked up and saw the bronze chandelier that still hung there. How she had memorized that ceiling, laying there by herself hours after Clef had already left... She looked out the window and saw the view that could only be seen from this window. The green fields, the mountains, and far off, the sea. Yes, Clef had a very special view. You couldn't see the ocean from anywhere else in the castle.

He took her down there a few times, mostly at night, but occasionally, (and this was always her favorite time), was to go in the early afternoon. The sun was so beautiful there, reflecting off the water. The wind was wet and salty and the birds called to her...

He always looked at her so longingly when they were out there. She was glowing then, so near the shrine of her beloved Selece, in the full beauty and strength of her power...

But out there now, she knew, was the Sea Shrine, crumbled and destroyed.

Determinedly, she shook her head and made for the cupboard in the far corner of the spacious room.

Inside were many bottles and boxes of various things. They were all labeled in Cephran. "Damn, I don't remember how to read this..." she said aloud.

She grabbed two or three of the bottles and some spare cloth, hoping one of them would be helpful and walked out of the room, staring nowhere but at her feet.

"I can't read these," she said, holding them out for Clef, "one of them looks like it would be a salve, though. Here, it looks like a cream."

"Yes, this will do," he said, peering at the bottle. "Give me another cloth and I can administer it myself."

"No," she said, "your hands are filthy, it will only get infected." She opened the bottle and dipped a finger in, pulling out the thick ointment. "I suppose I just need to dab this on the cut?" she asked.

"_Gently!_" he stressed.

"All right, Clef!" She reached out tenderly and began to dab at Clef's sliced cheek. He hissed and pulled away.

She ignored him and continued, gently rubbing until the wound was full of the salve. "If you let me bandage it, we can wait a while until Fuu revives, and I'll have her perform her spell on you. It should be fine after that." She gingerly placed clean cloths over his wound and wound more around his head, covering his swollen eye and wrapping it around his head.

Clef was watching her sullenly with his one good eye. He stared at her through his lashes, but she did not return his gaze, only concentrated on wrapping his head.

Trying to keep things light, he asked, "You are trained in this type of thing then? Healing?"

"Yeah, like I said, I was a nurse back home in Tokyo. When I was exiled, I went to college like all the other girls my age and got a degree in Nursing."

"A _nurse_," Clef repeated, trying the word out. "But how could you be properly trained to heal without learning any magic?"

She grinned. "There is no magic in Tokyo, Clef, you know that."

"Yes. I know."

He studied her and realized she was reddening.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, making her pause. He was looking away, ashamed. "Thank for you for taking care of me."

Goose pimples rose on her skin again. "Clef..."

"I... I was..."

Umi ceased her ministrations. "What?"

He paused, then laughed awkwardly. "I just... never thought I'd ever see you here in these rooms with me again."

Umi closed her mouth. She could feel her hands starting to tremble. Clef was trembling as well. He reached out and made to touch her face, but only held his hand out inches from her cheek. He closed his fist and lowered it.

"Clef," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "but not for today, for... for everything."

"Clef, don't," she pleaded.

"No, listen to me, Umi," he said, clutching her hand in his, "I must say it, or I shall go mad--"

"Please, let me go!"

"I want you to forgive me. Forgive me for being so horribly cold to you, for not making you feel wanted back when I loved you. I'm sorry for not being there for you, being so busy all the time... I wanted to be with you, I did, but--"

"I know, Clef, I know!" Umi said, shaking her head. "I always knew that, I'm just selfish and stupid... and I do forgive you, I do, I hate this endless quarreling we do, but I can't help but be nervous and edgy when you're around, I can't tear down these walls around my heart that I worked so hard to build, I just can't--"

"I'm not asking you to do that!" he said, "I couldn't even hope that you would do that... or love me, like you once said you did, but.."

"You said so yourself it was too late, Clef."

The Guru closed his mouth. His good eye was wide and glistening with tears, and Umi moaned. "No, Clef, don't do that--!"

"I'm not crying! It's from the blood-- it stings..."

"I don't want any more of this kind of talk between us!" she exclaimed, dabbing his eye, "I just want it to be normal, to talk of boring, ordinary every-day things like we used to do. I'm so sick of this heart wrenching stuff, day in and day out." She looked away from him and tossed the soiled rag to the ground. Her hands flattened out the wrinkles in her dress nervously. "Oh," she said, trying her best to change the subject, "I stained Fuu's dress with your blood... and it was so beautiful--"

"Your dress?" he repeated.

"Fuu let me borrow it this morning, and now look at it. It's ruined!"

Clef appeared to think for a moment. Suddenly he was out of the chair and walking swiftly down the hallway.

Umi's mouth dropped open. "Clef?" she said, "Clef!" She staggered to her feet and followed him. "Yes, good, go lay down, you'll need to rest a bit before Fuu wakes up, you might as well, you've lost a lot of blood..."

Clef was in his room fumbling through an armoire. He tossed cloaks and robes over his shoulder.

"Clef, what are you doing? You're making a mess--"

He turned and held out a dress. She wanted to laugh, imagining this eight hundred year old man keeping a dress in the back of his armoire, but she didn't when she took in the sight.

It was a pretty simple dress, just a long, clean blue one that a woman would wear outside on a sunny day, but it was tiny to fit her slim frame, and had blue and yellow beads adorning it that she had sewn onto it years ago.

She brought her hands to her face. "Clef!"

"You can wear this, if you'd like, and we can soak that dress in cold water to get the blood out. I... well, I, I kind of kept it... you had left it here, and I didn't want it thrown away..."

Umi reached out and touched the blue fabric. It was soft cotton, as she remembered. The beads on it gleamed in the afternoon sun filtering through the windows.

"You kept my _dress_?"

Clef had the decency to look embarrassed. "Yes." His good eye was cast down, but after a moment, he looked at her, cheeks blazing.

She threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Clef!" she cried, desperately kissing his face.

"Umi, ow!" he shouted, pushing her away, "ow, ow, that hurts--"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I--!"

Clef stepped back and cradled his face. "Oh Pillar, that hurt..."

Umi held out her hands "Here let me help, just... oh, I'm sorry, I... I couldn't control myself.."

Clef laid himself on his bed, groaning. "It's all right just... be more careful with my head." After a moment, he chuckled.

Umi's whole body turned bright red. "I--!" she stammered. "I'll go get Fuu!" She whirled around, horrified.

"No, wait!" he called.

When she turned, he laughed again at her red face. She was absolutely adorable. "Go if you want," he said, "but came back with Fuu. Don't send her in alone."

Umi gulped and held his gaze. His bandaged face was bruised and swollen, but he still smiled at her. Those old butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach, much like they had the first time she had been so intimate with him.

"All right," she said, and left.

Clef heard the doors close behind her and breathed a long sigh. His heart was pounding inside his chest. The dress he'd offered her had fallen, crumpled, to the bed near his feet. He looked down at it and tried his best to remember a time when she wore it, but he could not. He only knew that she'd left it here once and never retrieved it. And yes, he'd kept it all that time, not necessarily hoping she would return one day and reclaim it, but merely to have something to remember her by. He had no other belongings of hers, not so much as a comb or a hand mirror. That was all he had.

His face throbbed where Umi had kissed him. In fact, he very nearly felt her lips burning there still. He touched it tenderly. _Of all the times she decides to do that,_ he mused.

A soft chuckle escaped him and he relaxed into his pillows, waiting for her to return.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Umi was breathless. Her body burned all over. As she moistened her lips, she tasted the bloody, sweaty salt taste of Clef's cheek. Her stomach was doing flips. She had only briefly felt his skin through the few tears in his shirt, but the places where it had touched her burned. It was so odd how his smell, sweaty and dirty as it was, was still so reminiscent of years gone by.

And then she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Poor Clef... she had attacked his broken face with her mouth, totally forgetting about his bandages... he was so funny when he pushed her away in agony.

Her soft laugh turned into an outright giggle... she couldn't stop it. Oh, how she was going crazy...

_Come on, Fuu, be awake!_

"Fuu!" she said, throwing open the doors to the Queen's chamber. She was sitting on her bed fanning herself. "Come with me," she said, "I brought Clef to his rooms. You need you to cast your Winds of Healing on him, otherwise, I'll have to invent some trumped up way to stitch his wound closed!"

Fuu was quite pale, Umi noticed as she drew nearer. Naturally. The poor woman had fainted.

"Is the Guru all right?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, I cleaned his face and bandaged it, but that won't be enough. The wound needs to be closed, it won't do it on its own."

She nodded and held out a hand for Umi to help her up. "I'm sorry I did that," she said, leaning on her friend. "I was feeling so unwell today anyway, and then the heat and the horrible fight..."

"Don't think about it just now, Fuu, we can worry about all that later. For now, just come with me."

She practically carried Fuu out of her room. She stumbled in the hallway. "I'm sorry!" she said again, "I'm just hurting so much... my stomach..."

"Oh, Fuu, I can't have you getting ill now, just suck it up and keep walking!"

Once back in Clef's wing of the castle, Umi eased Fuu to his doorway. "All right, go on," she said.

Fuu placed her hand on the knob. "You're not coming?" she asked.

"No, I'll just wait out here."

"But Umi-san--"

"Just go in, Fuu, I'll be waiting out here for you when you're done." Her face was burning red again. She was shamefully aware of how horrid she looked, wearing Fuu's horribly stained dress. Fuu seemed not to notice. "Go on. The next time I see Clef, I want to see his entire face." She pushed Fuu through the doors and closed them behind her.

_There, I've done my part..._

She breathed a sigh and slipped backwards against the wall. If she would've had to go back in there and face him after throwing herself at him, she'd've died of shame.

Later, if she saw Clef, (or when, rather) she hoped he wouldn't question her about why she hadn't gone in with the Queen.

Well... she'd worry about that later.

Pressing her ear briefly to the door in hopes of hearing them talking, she thought, _Now it's begun, I think... he will chase me until he has me, just like he did before... I'll have to avoid him as best I can..._

But she knew she couldn't do that. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her now, she couldn't deny it. He'd unearthed desire in her such as she hadn't felt in years. And the walls around her heart? Well, all she had to do was remember the way his ragged, bloody face felt against her lips and she felt those walls crumble.

Another image popped into her head, this time of Lantis' crazed expression, looking all too much like his brother. How ashamed Lantis would be now for what he had done. As he should be. But she hoped neither of them would make an attempt to finish the fight later in the future. Clef would be very angry by now, far angrier than Lantis, and if it happened, that would come to his advantage.

...She'd worry about that later, too.

Umi turned away and walked back toward her room where Chiharu would be waiting for her. No doubt he would come asking for her soon, and when he did, she had no idea how she would act. Coy and smiling, as she used to do? Or nervous and trembling as she did now?

Either way, the thought brought a pleasurable shiver to her body. She smiled a secret little smile to herself and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

**Selene Thalia:** I'm glad you've been following the story. Enjoy!

**Aruka:** Thanks for reviewing again, I enjoy the loyal ones. Hope this was a good chapter for you, I definitely enjoyed it.

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **Ah, sorry for the typos and errors, I know what eyesores they can be. I'm an English major and bad grammar and spelling irk me to no end.. I blame wordpad, and do what I can with it. Thank you for letting me know where I need to strengthen my story, I appreciate it.

**Fire Emblem MewMew"** Thanks to you, too, for some more constructive criticism. It's only a hobby for me to write this way, so it may take a long time for my abilities to strengthen... I'll do my best until then.

**Tu Amiga Loca: **Glad to see you again! Keep reading, friend, and you won't be disappointed.

**silverkrystal11: **Yes, I'm happy too... MKR is the reason for ALL seasons!

**WEIRDkittywwings: **Yes, like any young adult my age, Umi is always confused... hope you enjoyed.

**Sistine the angel of hell:** Thanks for the constructive criticism again, it's much appreciated.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rayearth...

**Notes: **Sorry to those who want more Lantis/Hikaru action. There will be some, but keep in mind this is a Clemi fic, not a L/H one. There will also be very, very little Fuu/Ferio stuff.

Here we go...

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Gods and Men**

Umi didn't have to worry much about avoiding Clef (even though she secretly didn't want to). Over the next two days, she didn't see him anywhere. He wasn't at dinner or breakfast and she never ran into him in any of the halls.

But she was kept plenty busy. As it turned out, Fuu's sickness was much more serious than it seemed, and the day after the mock-battles, Umi found her in her bed with her sheets soaked in blood. Fuu had had a miscarriage. She tried her best to comfort her, but Fuu locked herself in her chambers all the day afterward.

When Umi asked Ferio how she was doing, all he could do was shake his head sadly and tell her that Fuu was in great distress.

"Well, is she okay, other than that?" Umi had asked.

"Physically you mean?" he replied. "Sure. She's been given medicines and is recovering fine. It's just her heart that's hurting at this point.

Umi hovered around the doors to Fuu's chambers for a bit after she talked to Ferio, but she did not knock.

_Poor Fuu-chan,_ she thought, _I wish I could do something for her..._

In the mean time, Ferio had his hands full enough of what to do with Lantis. He and Lafarga had banished the Kailu to the dungeon for a night to cool off. When Umi saw him again, Lantis looked completely normal, if not a little cowed.

Hikaru was still a mess over the whole situation. She refused to speak to Lantis for a while after he'd nearly killed Clef. But he was the love of her life, and eventually she spoke to him. Shouted at him, in fact.

"I really laid into him," she told Umi later that next day. "It was shameful and childish what he did and I let him know it! What kind of father is Lantis going to be if he goes around stabbing everyone who makes him mad?"

Umi laughed at that. "A very incarcerated one."

"Well, I gave him a good scolding and he seems to be all right now. I spoke to Ferio and he said that Lantis would likely face a trial by the Council. He may be sent to isolation, as I was. Although I think it's punishment enough just to have to look Clef in the face after what he did."

"You mean he's seen Clef?" Umi asked. "I haven't seen Clef at all! Where has he been?"

Hikaru looked puzzled. "Out and about everywhere, Umi, like usual."

"Well, how did he look? How is his face?"

"Fuu-chan was really ill when she cast her spell, so her powers weren't really very strong, but she managed to heal his wound. It's left a big scar on his cheek, though," she added. "I'm sure time could heal that, though. Maybe Fuu-chan could even try again once she feels better."

Umi brooded. Why had everyone in the castle seen Clef except for her? She couldn't find him _anywhere._

Later, as sat with Chiharu and Galerick out in the apple orchards, she thought on what had happened in Clef's room.

_I still can't believe I threw myself at him like that. I don't know how I'll be able to keep myself from turning beet red whenever I see him..._

"I feel very badly for the Queen," Galerick said sorrowfully, interrupting her thoughts, "I had no idea she was pregnant... I don't think she told anyone, even the King."

"She probably didn't even know," Umi said. "I saw a lot of those back in Tokyo. Many women came in with miscarriages. Half of them didn't know they were pregnant until then. It's very common."

"Perhaps it was the stress of the battles. Or the heat... who knows?"

"Anything can cause a miscarriage, Gau. Her body just wasn't well enough, for whatever reason, to carry a child."

Gau still looked sullen. "She's so very distraught right now..."

Umi patted his hand. "She'll be all right soon. Just give her some time to get over it."

"Mom?" Chiharu said from a few feet away, sitting in a patch of clover. "I'm hungry."

Umi pulled Gau to his feet. "Come then, we'll eat lunch."

"I'm not so hungry--" Gau protested.

"Well, what are you going to do instead, sit here and pout beneath these apple trees? Fuu wouldn't like it if anyone worried too much over her. It's her nature. Just come with me and eat with us and be happy, like usual."

"I have no new friend?" Chiharu asked sadly.

Umi wasn't sure if Chiharu knew what the word "miscarriage" meant and marveled once again at her daughter's clairvoyance. "No, baby... Queen Fuu won't have another child."

The little girl nodded, understanding. Her tiny face was just as dark and sullen as Galerick's.

"Come on, you rainy days!" she tried to say cheerily. "Queen Fuu would want us to be happy, so let's go eat and enjoy the rest of our day, all right? Come on."

She led them into the castle and forced them into the banquet hall. Inside, servants brought them cuts of meat, bread and wine to drink. Milk, of course, for Chiharu.

"Eat, Chi," she said. "Later, we'll take another walk. Maybe I'll take you to the ocean, would you like that?"

"Yes!" Chiharu answered.

"It's about an hours ride from here, so you'll have to ride with me on a horse again." Umi said. Galerick had told her that Chiharu did not do well riding with him back to the castle that rainy afternoon. She had been quite nervous. "Can you do that?"

The little girl shrugged, mouth full of bread and cheese.

Umi fixed her own sandwich. She peered around the hall and saw no sign of Clef. _Where is he? This is nuts. I mean, I know this is a huge palace, but still..._

When no one was looking, she brought her fingers to her lips. Even though it had been two days, she imagined that she could still feel blood and grime on them. At night she dreamt of the times they'd been together, long, passion filled nights, and she always woke up sweating and unfulfilled.

_All these years of built up sexual tension seem to be catching up with me, _she mused.

Not that Clef was the last man she had been with by any means. She'd had a few flings when Chiharu was very small, but for about two years now she'd been completely without. Most of the boys were young and stupid, like she had been, and only looking for a good time. She did away with them quickly.

Galerick watched as Umi constantly glanced over to the large oaken doors at the other side of the room. "Why so nervous, Princess?" he asked.

"Galerick, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Umi--"

"He won't come," Gau interrupted. "He's away today in conference with Chizeta,"

Umi frowned. "I haven't so much as laid an eye on him since the mock-battles. When did he leave?"

"Only this morning. I have no idea when he'll return. He's often away for weeks at a time."

"Weeks!" Umi exclaimed. "How am I supposed to--!" She stopped and closed her mouth.

"Supposed to what?" Galerick asked.

"I'd like to see how he's doing, you know," she said carefully, "I did my best to heal his face, but I want to know how it looks now!"

"Well, he's looking fine, if you want to know," said Gau. "Only a scar below his eye. But it's long, it crosses nearly the entire left side of his face."

"Yes, Hikaru told me."

"Would you like me to inform you of his arrival, whenever it is?" the boy asked.

Umi shook her head. "I'll just see him when I see him. Thanks anyway, Bannie."

She retreated into her own thoughts. _Listen to me, carrying on like some pining little housewife after him... Like I care whether he stays or goes..._

"Ha," she laughed aloud to herself. "Right."

* * *

She did not have to wait long for his return. Actually, the wait only _seemed_ like an eternity. She had perched herself at a window in one of the Palace libraries that overlooked the fields leading to the Chizeta fortress. On the third day of manning this station, Umi spotted horses coming to the palace. Even from that great distance she could make out the unmistakable garments of the Master Mage of Cephiro. He normally did not ride in his Mage garb or carry his staff, but she supposed that since his trip was political in nature, he had to.

Only when he was obscured by the spires of the castle did Umi turn away. She would undoubtedly run into him at dinner.

* * *

Clef was welcomed back into the castle by Ferio. "Thanks again for going to Chizeta in my stead, Clef," said the King. "Fuu seems to be doing much better now, although she still isn't too keen to show her face anywhere."

"Understandable," Clef said seriously. "I witnessed many Queens miscarry before the Pillar system was established. Although, none affected me as greatly as Fuu's did. She is like my own child."

"Yeah, I think Fuu really wanted another son, too," Ferio said. "Well... she's all right now. She should be out and about soon." He clapped the Mage merrily on the back. "Come, have a drink with me."

Once inside the castle, Clef collapsed into a chair and allowed Ferio to serve him whiskey. "The Chizetan King is quite intent on getting his hands into Cephran politics," he said, downing the spirits. "It was all I could do to assure him that our Council would not tolerate such misconduct."

Ferio took the Mage's staff and laid it against a far wall. "If we didn't have such extensive trade with the country, I'd consider ignoring them altogether," he said.

"Well, nothing can be done about that, so we'll have to continue humoring them until we are able to mine our own Escudo ore."

"Damn that Debonair for destroying our land like that," Ferio cursed. "All Escudo in the ground was destroyed after she wreaked her havoc, and what little we may have left must be held on reserve for Fuu and Hikau, in case their weapons were to ever break again."

"We do have one bit of Escuudo, though," Clef said quietly.

"Umi's sword? It remains locked away in our armory. Many years from now, when more Magic Knights appear to take our girls' place, I wanted to melt it down and have Sierra, or her apprentice, forge new weapons for them from it. We're so very limited," he sighed.

"I don't think Umi would take very well to her rapier being melted down."

"Well, its not like she has much say in the matter, Clef, you saw to that."

The Guru frowned. "I cannot perform the magic if she is not willing," he said.

Ferio shrugged. "And you won't melt it down either, will you? You never do."

"No," said Clef. His brow furrowed. He'd thought much of Umi in his few days in Chizeta. He had not been entirely surprised when Fuu returned to his chambers by herself. After the Queen had healed him, he resumed his normal role as Mage and ambassador of Cephiro. He had not been particularly busy and attended normal dinners and luncheons held in the palace. Still, he had seen Umi nowhere. He thought he saw a brief glimpse of her aquamarine hair out in the gardens when he looked out of the windows, but until Ferio had informed him that he would need to go to Chizeta in his place, he saw no other sign of her.

Now he suspected that he would run into her very soon. If he was on the lookout for her, so then surely must she be for him.

"Will you be attending the Council's hearing on the matter of Lantis tonight?" Ferio asked.

Clef blinked. "I thought that you were going to see to it that Lantis was not punished."

"It's true, I don't want him to be, but Gaius insisted on at least holding a trial for him."

Clef's face darkened. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over Lantis being locked up over it," he said, running his finger over his scarred cheek.

"He'll probably be sent into isolation," said Ferio. "I would overrule them, but I think Lantis deserves it this time."

Clef held out his glass and Ferio refilled it. "I suppose I have no choice but to attend," he said. "I'm an extension of the council, and I will have to no doubt give witness to what Lantis did--"

"Just don't let your pride get in the way again, Clef," Ferio warned. "Lantis doensn't need to be punished more harshly than is necessary.

Clef waved him off. "I care not what becomes of that rogue Mage-Knight!"

"Well then, here," said Ferio, returning the staff he'd taken. "I'll speak with Gaius and get back to you about when the trial will be held. More than likely it will be late tonight."

Finishing the rest of his whiskey, Clef rose to his feet. "I'll be in my chambers until then. The trip to Chizeta has made me very weary. Teleportation out of the Bravada has been difficult lately. I think what Hikaru and Fuu did to the veil has disrupted the fabric of our world, making travel more complicated."

"Rest then," said Ferio. "I'll send for you later."

Clef bowed out and began the long trip back to his wing of the castle. With each corner he turned, he prayed he would run into Umi, but he never did.

He clenched his fists as his thoughts turned to the trial, and to Lantis. It would give him great pleasure to convict him himself and send him straight into the depths of hell... but he knew that such a thing would break Hikaru's heart and he certainly didn't want their child growing up fatherless. So, for her sake, Clef would keep his mouth shut and let the council do what it would with him.

Speaking of fatherless children, Clef rounded a corner and tripped over the tiny form of Chiharu. The little girl squeaked and ducked to the ground.

"_Pillar!_" he exclaimed, "what the--?"

He picked himself up and looked down at the huddled child. His eyes widened. "Chiharu?"

She remained crouched on the floor covering her head with her hands. Her eyes popped open at the sound of her name. She looked up at him and frowned.

"What are you doing here, child?" he asked, "have you gotten lost again?"

Chiharu stood up shakily and began to brush off the folds of her dress. "No," she muttered.

Clef stared down at her, suddenly stricken with a complete inability to speak. A constant mantra repeated itself in his mind. _I spawned this child... this is my seed... my offspring...this is my child..._

Suddenly, he said, "Where is your mother?"

She looked at him cautiously, as if evaluating her words. "Nap," she finally said.

Clef nodded dumbly. "And what are you doing in the meantime? You should go to Galerick--"

"I'm just walking!" she said indignantly, turning her back to him. "Bored..."

Clef reached out to her. "Come with me," he said, "and I'll take you to him."

"No-o-o," she began to whine.

"Chiharu, you must come with me. Umi wouldn't want you wandering around on your own."

The little girl turned to look at him. Boy, but did she have her mother's death looks. She was giving him a nasty little glare as she reluctantly took his hand.

Clef felt his heart leap in his chest, and he could not explain why. But, after a moment of thinking about it, he came to a shocking realization.

This was the first time he had actually touched this child. He looked down at her tiny hand enveloped in his. Her flesh was warm and soft, and his heart thumped even harder. He had never touched his daughter before, and now...

He gave the little hand a gentle tug and led Chiharu down the hall. She allowed herself to be pulled along, looking sulky.

He did not say anything to her, only glanced down at her once or twice. She was resolutely looking the other way.

_I can't bear it, walking like this with her, as if I were a normal father and she had known me all her life... _He could suddenly picture a time when she would be of age, learning the magic and skills that she would naturally inherit from her mother, maybe even becoming a mage herself one day...

...and if she really was his only child, then she would take his place, one day, as the Master Mage of Cephiro. What else had he loved so long for, if not to wait for an heir?

"Umi is sleeping?" he asked her, waking from his daydream. "Are you sure? I would very much like to speak with her."

"Yes, mom is napping," Chiharu said sprightly.

"Well then, I'll leave you at her door, won't I? You're a child, don't children take naps?"

"I took one after lunch already!" she whined.

"I shall take you to her anyway. She should keep better watch over you."

He suddenly heard Umi's voice very clearly in his mind. _Who are you to tell me how to mother my own child!?_ it said.

He smiled. She would say exactly that if she were here.

Finally, the pair reached the wing of the Magic Knights. Clef paused outside of Umi's large mahogany doors, on which the seal of Selece was carved. "Now, then," he said, "go in, and do not disturb your mother."

The little girl pulled her hand out of Clef's and pushed on the door. Before walking in, she turned back to look at him.

"Go on," he said quietly.

The doors closed behind her and Clef leaned against them, listening intently. He heard the shifting of blankets on a bed and moved away.

_I shall see her tonight, I suppose,_ he thought, staring at the door. _Hopefully we can be alone again, as we were before I left for Chizeta. _

_Hopefully I'll have the courage to tell her what I so desperately want to tell her..._

* * *

Umi was awoken by her daughter bouncing up and down on her bed. She groaned. "Chi-i-i, _stop..._"

"Wake up, mama, wake up!"

"Where have you been?" Umi asked blearily. "I thought you were with Gau."

"I went walking!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Well you just now got back?" she asked. She could hear footsteps fading down the hallway and she sat up. "There he goes," she said, "I wonder why he dropped you off so soon, I asked him to take you until dinner tonight."

"No, mom, no, get up, I want to play with _you!_"

"All right, all right, just let me lay here for a moment--"

"Mama, mama, mama-a-a-a!"

"Okay!" Umi growled, rolling out of bed. "I'll get dressed, just wait here."

A knock came from the door and Umi quickly threw on a robe to answer it. Hikaru stood on the other side. She looked very anxious.

"Karu!" Umi said, "What is it?"

"I--" she began, wringing her hands. "I came to tell you that... that there will be a trial tonight. Lantis will be put on trial before the Council..."

Umi wrapped the robe tighter around her and pulled Hikaru inside her room. "Well, you can't have expected a stunt like the one he pulled to go unpunished, could you?"

"No..."

"So then I guess that means you'll have to go, right? The Magic Knights are part of the political system as well." Umi slid her arm around Hikaru's shoulder and remembered how at her own trial, Fuu and Hikaru sat among the Council members and wept and begged for Umi not to be sent back. "I'm sure Ferio will keep them from being too harsh--"

"I don't want to go, I can't bear to see my friends or loved ones punished! It was bad enough to have to watch you!"

"It's all right, Hikaru, just go there and support Lantis. He'll need you," Umi soothed.

"I know... I know..."

Hikaru followed Umi into the bathroom where the blue-haired knight began to disrobe. "It's been so _boring_ today," she said, "all I could think of to do was sleep."

"I've been with Lantis most of the day. He's very upset over what he did to Clef, he claims he couldn't control himself."

"Oh, Hikaru, stop fretting, it'll all be all right, you know."

"At least Clef is looking better," Hikaru said, cheering up somewhat, "maybe the weather in Chizeta did him good. The scar is healing up nicely."

"Yeah, well, I still haven't even seen him since he returned. He's forever busy, studying books in his chambers or talking with Ferio or the Council members. He was never very good at making time for the rest of us."

"He didn't seem to preoccupied a minute ago," Hikaru mused, "I just passed him in the hall."

"You what?"

"In the hall, right out there."

Umi whirled around "Chiharu!" she shouted, "were you with _Clef!?_"

The child muttered a reply from over by the bathtub.

Umi growled and dropped down to her vanity. "Not even so much as a 'thank you' for cleaning him up the other day--" She furiously began to powder her face.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask you about that," Hikaru said wryly, "you were in his rooms with him, weren't you? Alone."

"So?"

"Anything worth talking about happen?"

"What's it to you?" she said waspishly.

"Just wondering."

"Good," Umi replied, "keep it that way."

Hikaru managed a laugh. "Fine then, I'll go now, I only wanted to tell you about Lantis. I'll see you later, then?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Umi-chan, it's only 3 o'clock--"

"I don't feel like going anywhere now!" Umi snapped. "I'm going to retire to the library to read or something."

"You won't do well avoiding him there," said the Fire Knight, making Umi bristle. "Clef's always reading too, he spends long hours--"

"All right, all right, I'll go do something else, but I'm _not_ hungry."

Hikaru shrugged. "See you later then, Umi-chan. Ja ne!"

Umi watched her exit, fuming silently. _I'm getting pretty tired of everyone raving about seeing Clef in every corner of the castle. why didn't he even say hello to me? The nerve!_

She threw down her powder puff. "I'm going back to bed!"

* * *

"Fuu-chan," Ferio said softly, nudging his wife awake. She had taken to sleeping much after losing their unborn child. The blond yawned and pushed him away. "Come darling," he said, "you have to get up. The trial..."

Fuu moaned. "I can't--"

"But you must, all of the Cephran nobility has to attend. That includes _you._"

"Oh, Ferio," she sighed, rolling over to face him. "I can't bear to watch Lantis get banished into the dungeons by the Council!"

"Still, Fuu-chan, you have to go, Hikaru has to go, too. We all do."

Grudgingly, Fuu pushed herself off of the pillows. "Ferio, just... send my excuses, please, they will all understand."

"No, Fuu, I can't do that, you're well enough to, so you should go. You need to get out of this room."

"Okay, all right... just give me some time to get ready."

"Meet me in the atrium," he said, pulling away from her, "I'll walk you to the judgment hall from there."

Fuu rose from the bed and motioned to one of her ladies in waiting to attend to her. "I'll be there shortly, my love."

* * *

Umi had a most disturbing dream as she was sleeping. In it, Clef had stormed her room in the dead of night. Before she could act, he took up Chiharu and ran from the room with her. Umi cried out after him to stop, but he would not, and no matter how fast she chased him, he drew further and further away. Chiharu's cries rang through her head.

She sprang awake in a cold sweat.

Her room was pitch dark, and when she turned to look out the window, she saw stars glittering in the sky.

"Ugh," she groaned, mopping her forehead with the sheet. "I slept for so long... what time is it?"

Her watch lay on the endtable beside the bed, but it was useless. It had broken during the warp to this world. Her stomach growled angrily, but surely dinner was long past over...

She slid out of the bed and into her slippers. "Damn," she said aloud again, "I'm starving now..."

Once out of her room, she trudged down the empty hallway and into the kitchens. She searched around, hoping to find some leftovers, but only found a bit of bread and cheese. She nibbled on it and continued to wander the halls. _Where is everyone?_

Before she made her way into the main part of the palace, she returned to her room and properly dressed herself. No need to wander around looking like she just rolled out of bed, even though she did...

She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and went in search of Hikaru, or Fuu. Or anyone, really.

When she knocked on Hikaru's door she recieved no answer. Hikaru must have left already for Lantis' trial... she remembered it was supposed to be tonight, if it wasn't already over, anyway.

She pushed open the doors to the Grand Hall and was shocked to find no one there, either.

"Well, dammit," she exclaimed, "where is everybody!?"

"Umi-chan!"

Umi turned. "_There_ you are, Hikaru, I've been looking all over for you--oh wow, you look great!"

Hikaru was clad in full magic knight armor, with skirts and leathers and the gold sun plated onto her breast. She shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I have to go to Lantis' trial now, it's about to start. I saw you from down the hall, what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you guys!" Umi said, "what time is it anyway?"

"Nearly ten o'clock."

Umi gasped. "Ten o'clock! How on earth did I allow myself to sleep for almost seven hours!?"

"Beats me, but it looks like you'll be up all night now. Come on, you can walk me to the judgement chambers."

"Right," Umi said, and followed Hikaru down the hall. The judgement chambers were located in a special wing of the castle reserved only for such matters as trials and official Council meetings. She hadn't been there since she was ushered out by guards to be teleported out of the country four years ago.

"Will you be all right in there?" Umi asked. "I can come sit with you, if you'd like."

Hikaru's face faltered. "Oh! Umi-chan... I'm sorry, but you can't. You see, only the Council members and the Magic Knights can attend the trials. And the king and queen too, of course..." she blushed. "I'm sorry."

For the first time, Umi felt a pang in her heart for her lost power. She really _wasn't_ a Magic Knight anymore... she was just a normal resident here now.

She forced a smile onto her face. "It's all right, Karu, don't worry about it. Like I wanna watch a boring old trial, anyway..."

Hikaru accepted Umi's smile, but not wholly. She still felt great pain about Umi's fall from grace... she wanted so desperately for Umi to become a Magic Knight again. She sighed. "I want to see you in your own armor, Umi-chan," she said sadly, "with your blue skirts and that crescent moon pinned to your breast..."

"I have my armor in my room, Karu. Would you like me to wear it for you sometime?"

Hikaru smiled. "Sure, Umi-chan, maybe after the trial. You can put it on and we can reminisce about the old days."

"All right Karu, but look, we're here, I'll leave you to it then--"

Fuu was standing outside the room with Ferio. She, too, was in her armor and leathers, green skirts brushing the floor. "Fuu!" she called out. The Queen turned and smiled weakly. She still looked very pale.

"Oh, Fuu," Umi sighed, hugging her friend. "I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay? I'm so sorry--"

Fuu hugged her warmly. "Yes, Umi-san, I'm fine, just tired."

"I'm glad you decided to come, Fuu-chan!" said Hikaru.

"I had some trouble getting her up, but here she is," said Ferio chucking his wife on the chin.

"Well then, shall we go in? I think they're ready for us," Fuu said.

Umi stepped back and allowed them to walk inside. She peered around them and saw all of the council members. She scowled. All those old buzzards had no problem banishing her on a stupid, trumped up charge. Ascot was seated among them, and when he stood up for the entrance of the Magic Knights and the King, he saw her and smiled.

As she reached to pull the doors closed, she spotted Clef. He was sitting next to Gaius, the Head Council member. He, too, stood for the entrance of Hikaru, Fuu and Ferio, and saw her standing in the doorway.

_Clef!_ her mind screamed.

Briefly, she caught sight of his face. His eye was normal, but his cheek bore a bright red seam stretching from the bridge of his nose and nearly reaching to his ear. His jaw fell slightly at the sight of her.

Quickly, she pulled the doors shut, and took a moment to steady her breathing. She tried to listen at the door, but she could hear nothing over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

_Well,_ she thought, _at least he looks more like his old self again._

* * *

"All right then," Ferio began, spreading his hands out over the table. "Charges?"

"The attempted murder of the Master Mage of Cephiro," read Ascot.

"Kailu Lantis," said Council member Gaius, " you know why you're here. Do you have anything to say in your defense on the charges brought against you?"

Lantis sat in a chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by all the Council. His head was bowed, and he was silent.

"Senator," Ferio spoke up, "if I may, I request that Kailu Lantis be sentenced to four days of isolation in the dungeons of this palace." Fuu nodded. She sitting next to him, looking paler than ever. Hikaru was beside her. She looked close to tears.

"Your Highness," said Gaius, "I recommend a harsher punishment. This man attempted the murder of the Master Mage of Cephiro--"

"A harmless duel gone awry!" Ferio scoffed. "Two men fought and they both lost their tempers. Clef is not seriously injured, look at him. He's fine now!"

"What say you, Dosh Clef?" asked another Council member.

Clef scowled in Lantis' direction and prepared himself to lie through his teeth. "I quite agree with the King. It was a harmless mock-battle... we lost our tempers. At no time did I fear for my life."

Ascot spoke up. "If the crime of breaking through the veil between the worlds was only punished by isolation, shouldn't this be as well? This is merely a misdemeanor compared to the breaking of sacred law! Mokona ordered no person should ever pass between the worlds again! Forgive me, Princess," he said to Hikaru, "but your crime was blasphemy, and you received isolation for it. Lantis should be handled just as leniently as you were!"

"I agree!" Hikaru said, "and I motion for Lantis to be sentenced to isolation as well!"

"Yes, as do I!" added Fuu.

"King Ferio," Gaius pleaded, "this was attempted _murder, _surely you can see that--"

"I disagree with you, Gaius. What do you propose instead?"

"For Kailu Lantis to be immediately stripped of all his titles and sent, in chains, to the farthest reaches of this kingdom!"

"_No!"_ Hikaru screamed.

"That's out of line!" Ferio hissed. "Too harsh a punishment for a simple crime, I call for isolation! All those in favor of it?"

"I!" said Hikaru, Ascot and Fuu simultaneously.

Other Council members chimed in--over half of them. Lantis was saved!

"Pillar," Hikaru swooned, falling back in her chair. "It's all right... it's fine..."

"Lafarga!" Ferio called, "bring the Kailu into the isolation chambers, and there he will remain for four days and nights!"

Lafarga nodded and pulled his friend from the chair. "Come, Lantis," he said gently.

"Lantis!" Hikaru called. "I love you!"

Lantis did not look back, and soon the two disappeared from the hall.

Outraged, Gaius whirled on the King. "Your Highness, I hope for your sake that you have not done this to spare the heart of this Magic Knight!"

"I gave Lantis what I saw as an appropriate punishment, or are you questioning my authority?" Ferio threatened.

"I only mean, my King, that such judgements as these should be made completely free of the passion you feel for your friends!"

"I won't repeat myself," Ferio said again, taking Fuu by the hand. "This trial is over, good night."

Clef remained in his seat, fingering his scar. He didn't care whether Lantis lived or died, but he was glad that he didn't have to look at him for another four days, at any rate. He sighed and rose from the table. "Your Highnesses, I will retire now."

"Go ahead, Clef," said Ferio, "I'll see you tomorrow. We have much to discuss."

Clef nodded and followed the other Council members out of the room. Quick and painless as the trial was, Clef still felt embittered. It might not have been attempted murder that Lantis committed, but it surely could have been; if he'd used an ounce more of his strength, Clef would be dead.

But all of these things were made small in his mind by the brief glimpse of Umi he'd caught at the door earlier. He hadn't seen her in many days and desperately wanted to now. When he was in Chizeta, an idea formed in his mind. He wanted to do something for Umi... he wanted to give her hope, and he knew that the thing he thought of would, and he spent many hours contemplating it. But how to approach her with it? And when?

"Well," he said to himself, "no time like the present."

* * *

Later, he knocked on her door and waited anxiously for her to open it.

Umi wasn't entirely surprised when she found Clef standing there. She kind of knew he'd come after her. He was terribly predictable.

"Hey," she said. "You're looking better."

Trying his best to hide his nervousness, Clef shrugged and rubbed his cheek. "The Queen did what she could before she collapsed onto my floor. The magic was hard on her, in her condition."

"Yes," said Umi.

She looked at him, and he looked at her, and they both turned red.

"Well," he began, shuffling his feet. "I'm back from Chizeta, as I guess you've noticed..."

"Yeah, um, how did it go?"

"Well enough. I merely had to debate with the King for a few days in Ferio's stead."

"Good, that's good... you're feeling all right then?"

"I am, thank you."

Umi fidgeted. "Um, would you like to come in? I was just having some tea--"

"No, that's not why I came," he said, "I... well, I've been thinking about it, and I have something I'd like to show you."

Umi blinked. "Show me?"

"Yes, I think it might interest you. If you'll come with me."

He held out his hand for her and she stared at it for a moment. What on earth could he possibly want to show her? Hopefully not something in his rooms...

_What is he up to?_

She slipped her hand into his. "All right, then," she said.

"Good. This way."

He was leading her down the halls and through many chambers and corridors. Eventually, Umi discovered she was in the detention wing. "Oh no," she said, "we're not going to see Lantis, are we? I don't think I could stand to see him locked up..."

"No," he answered, "we are going deeper into the castle than that."

They passed the room in which Umi knew Lantis would be imprisoned and wound their way down spiraling flights of stairs. It was growing darker and colder, and Umi shivered. Down here, the walls were damp to the touch. Once they reached the bottom, Umi stared up at massive stone doors; an entrance to a secret room. There was no handle on the door.

Clef held out his staff and touched its jeweled tip to the stone before them. It glowed a soft lavender, and the doors began to creak open.

"This is a magically sealed room," he said.

"I can tell," said Umi. She could feel the old nausea rising in her throat.

"After you, Umi."

Clef ushered her down a dark hallway that emptied into a large, circular room. In the middle of the room was a high dais, and on it was a man, floating in a sphere of light.

"Clef?" she asked.

"Look at him," he said, "is he not familiar?"

"Well, no," Umi answered truthfully. The man, she could tell, was tall and well built. He had been imprisoned in a sphere much like Alcyone had been before she was taken by Debonair. He had very long, thick dark blue hair tied behind his head and wore nothing but loose fitting pants. His eyes were closed and he gave no indication that he was aware of their presence.

She studied his face intently, hoping for something about his features to jump out at her. But try as she might, she could not say that she had ever met this man before. What crime had he committed to be in such a secret and well protected room? Could this be where real murderers and criminals went?

"He is asleep," Clef said, "in a magical slumber. He is unaware of us, and try as you might to talk to him, he would not respond."

"But why?" Umi asked. "Who is he? Why is he imprisoned here with the other criminals?"

"Umi," Clef said softly, "do you not recognize your own deity?"

"My--"

Umi stepped forward. "It isn't--!"

"It is. Here is where we keep Selece, lord of the sea, in a magical sleep until such a time as you would return and revive him."

Umi began to tremble all over. She reached out to touch the man. "Selece--!"

"Don't!" Clef commanded, pulling her back. "No one is permitted to touch the sphere. Not even I. It is protected by great magic."

"Let him out!" she screamed. "You just let him out! You can't keep him here like this, Clef! Please!"

"I can't," answered the Guru sadly. "The only power that can unlock him is that of the Magic Knight of Water. It's _your_ power surrounding him."

"_My _power!?"

"Before you were stripped of your power, we used it to bind Selece in a human form and sealed him up. Only you can awaken him."

"But I have no power, now! No, Clef! _You must set him free!_"

Umi was becoming hysterical.

"I wanted you to see him, hoping it would quicken your heart and make you desire him again--"

"Clef!" Umi cried, "why is he a man? Why not leave him as he loved himself, his dragon form! He was so beautiful! This has to be some kind of blasphemy!"

"We wouldn't have the power to contain him if he was in his God form."

"No!" she cried, "this is horrible-- _please Clef--_"

"Only you can revive him, Umi, and until your heart truly desires him, there's nothing I can do."

"I want it then! I want him back! Please, cast your spell on me, give me back my power, I want him released!"

"Do you really want him back into your heart?"

Umi hugged herself and fought tears. "I can't bear to see him like this, I can't." The cold, gnawing feeling in her chest returned. It must have been the magic in the room; it was starting to make her feel ill again. She could almost feel the scar on the back of her hand burn. The car from her ovum gem. But her own power? Why would it hurt her so?

"Clef, take me out, I can't stand it any more..."

He pulled her from the room and sealed the door sshut behind them. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I felt like you needed to see. I thought it would bring you joy. I'm sorry..."

She was still shaking, clutching at him like a child. "I'm glad you did. Oh Pillar, I won't be able to sleep for fear he'll haunt my dreams..."

That withered man with his long blue hair... dead to her...

"I need to lie down," she said, leaning on Clef. "Take me to my room, please."

"As you wish."

* * *

He ended up having to carry her to her rooms. The magic, combined with her trauma, had eventually rendered her unable to walk. He kicked open the doors to her room and laid her down on her bed where she curled into a fetal position.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "but you had to know."

"What else are you hiding from me?" she said suddenly, "what other atrocities have you done to my name? My ovum gem, my sword? What happened to them?"

"They are both in safe keeping," Clef answered. "You know it wasn't me who decided that all of that had to happen."

Umi's body shook and she turned away from him. "I know..."

"Your ovum gem is locked away down there with Selece. Your sword is in the armory gathering dust. It was a feat getting it in there, trust me. Everytime we tried to touch it, it turned into water!"

"Yes, yes it does that--"

"I have to transport it there via magic, which was very difficult... It's hard to move one magic with another. Escudo is a very powerful ore."

"Why didn't my sword retreat into my gem like it always did?" she asked.

"Your ovum gem is an empty shell now, devoid of magic. The Escudo could not return to it; not until it is revived."

"Ugh, no more," Umi groaned. "I hate hearing about how powerful and fulfilled I _used_ to be..." Selece's pitiful human form appeared in her mind again and she felt her stomach turn. "Selece..." she whimpered, rubbing her scar.

He sat on the bed beside her. "It was difficult... sealing him up like that... I hated to do it, despite how hurt I had been by you."

"How do Windam and Rayearth do without him? They must long for him, the three of them have existed together since the beginning of time!"

Clef looked puzzled. "There are many more deities in our world other than Windam, Selece and Rayearth, Umi."

"Oh," she said, "I guess I never really thought about that before." She reached for her pillow and pulled it beneath her head. "I'm weary now, but I'll never be able to sleep. I slept all day."

"No, nor I... I have trouble sleeping as of late."

"What a pair we are," she laughed softly.

"Yes... I think so."

Clef looked down at her curled frame. She was giving him the most furtive of looks. He moistened his lips with his tongue nervously. "Umi--"

She felt her body growing hot. They were alone again, without any interruptions.

She reached out to touch his scar. It was smooth against her fingers. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Only the bone underneath it is bruised. There was nothing Fuu could do about that." He put his hand over hers and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "But this makes it better."

Her stomach fluttered. "I'm glad."

She was pulling herself closer to him. As much contact as possible was absolutely necessary right now; she' felt she'd die without it. Anything to burn the horrible images of Selece and days gone by out of her head...

"Clef--" she breathed.

The Mage fell over and kissed her passionately. It was a burning, searing kiss, agonizing. Umi pulled desperately at his clothes. "Clef--"

He sighed against her mouth. Years of the pent up longing he'd felt for her exploded. Gone through the window were any thoughts or concerns about what lay outside her... her lips, her body, her hot skin pressing against his...

He thrust his hands into her hair. She was so soft, her taste just as he remembered, silky and ripe.

Now she was pulling him on top of her. _Oh_ the delicious feeling of a woman's body beneath you, sliding against yours, breasts pressed against you in agony, needing you, aching for you--

"Oh gods," she breathed, "Clef!"

A fire at once ignited; he could not stop. Her hands found their way to his back and she crushed him against her. Her ankles entwined with his and he twisted his hips downward, eliciting a most arousing mewl of pleasure from her.

Viciously, now, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and moaned. Oh, it was too much-- she felt so good-- She clawed and grasped at him, desperately seeking fulfilment.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Umi gasped for air, outraged. "What!?" she shouted.

Clef vaulted off of Umi and stumbled over his robes, crashing loudly into the far wall.

"Um, Umi-chan?" came Hikaru's voice. "We're done now... we've been done for a while. Um, are you busy?"

"_Very!_"

"Oh, uh, well, I'll just--" her voice trailed off and Umi heard the pattering of feet as the redhead quickly retreated down the hall.

Umi cried out with frustration. "Of all the-- _god dammit, I--_" She gritted her teeth. Her body was aching now with desire for him, she was burning all over. Her breath was ragged when she turned to him.

Clef, his face red to match his scar, staggered to his feet. "Pillar," he breathed.

"Oh Gods, Clef, no, please come back--"

He shook his head violently and came to his senses. He was here, in Umi's room, and there was Umi, undulating and moaning on the bed...

"Pillar!" he gasped again. "Oh, Umi, I'm sorry, I--I don't know what came over me..."

"_I_ know!" she cried, "I want you! You want me! _Please!_ Don't stop at this!"

"Umi," he gasped, falling to her side. "I don't want to do this to you... I mean, no, of course I do, I really _really_ do, but-- you're in distress, it's not right, its--"

Umi yanked him onto the bed with her again and pressed her mouth against his. "Just shut up," she said in between kisses, "stop thinking, just stay with me--"

She pulled desperately at his robes. "Please-- take them off--"

A loud ripping sound, and Umi tore his robes off of him. Clef gasped. "Umi!"

"Shut up, I said," she groaned, "touch me, take me Clef--please, now!"

He pushed her over and buried his face into her neck, sucking and biting his way to her ear. He moved his hand along her stomach and underneath her shirt. She cried out at the touch... he was trailing fire up her side.

Soon, he had her disrobed. He thought he would lose it right then and there, her body hot and naked and writhing beneath him.

He took her then, and she cried out. It was everything he remembered and so much more, he couldn't stop, it was too much-- he was on fire.

He crushed her mouth with his again and pulled her legs around him. She was clawing at him, panting and heaving.

Soon, she cried out his name and he lost all sense of everything, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and groaning amid his own release.

She clutched at him and buried her face into his neck. "Clef," she breathed.

* * *

When she awoke much later in the night, he was lying at her side fast asleep. She studied his face for a long time in the darkness, remembering so well how his features looked in a poorly lit room when he was inches away from her like that, lost in slumber...

She sighed and curled against him. It would probably be terribly awkward to awaken to each other in the light of day, she knew this. But for now, she was content to lie here with him like this, inhaling his intoxicating scent, musk and sweat. It had been so long since she had a warm male body to cozy up to in bed...

Slowly, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes.

But there, as she knew it would be, was the image of Selece, her beloved, her own deity, imprisoned in a human body and completely dead to her.

She suddenly grew very cold and huddled beneath her blankets.

_Oh my Selece,_ she thought, _how I've longed for you these years gone by..._

She curled closer to Clef, heart heavy with woe. Gone were the pleasurable tingles humming like electricity throughout her body. Replacing them now was a sick feeling of dread.

And as she predicted, she could not sleep that night and lay awake, shivering, until the first rays of the sun peeked through her window.

* * *

**To ALL my reviewers...**

Your words make me SO HAPPY. I won't individually address you now, but I will next time. I'll be eagerly awaiting your thoughts on this installment.

Um... sorry if I pushed the limits of a T rating a bit... but really, it wasn't so bad was it? And come on, admit it, you're squirming in your seat, too.

Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP is awesome for creating Rayearth, so they can have it.

**Notes:** I'm happy no one had a problem with the last chapter. I will create sex scenes in the future, but they will be like the last one, un-graphic and not too detailed. Those who _did_ have somewhat of a problem with the intimacy can just go back now, cause there's more to come. shrug

And yes, I'm so glad they hooked up, too! And about damn time! I just realized I made you wait nineteen long chapters for it! Haha, sorry, but I hope it was worth the wait...

Now you'll notice that the pace of the story will pick up a lot. It's been a slow build up and now things are going to move relatively quickly. Don't be thrown off by it... everyone's said more or less everything they need to say and thought everything they need to think... now its about action, and who will do what.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: **The Next-Day Jitters

In his dreams, Clef rarely saw events. Rather, he saw brief, flashing images. Mostly faces. Faces of people he knew, every day people, like Ferio, Council members, and each of the Magic Knights. Occasionally, the sad but beautiful face of Emeraude haunted his dreams, and following it, the dark, scowling Zagato. Lately, he'd taken to seeing the face of Lantis. His wild eyes, a sword slicing his face, and then darkness.

Now, he saw Umi's face. It was like a slide show of Umi over the years. When she first arrived, she was still long and lean like she was now, but her face and eyes had that cherubic youth about them, and she had not yet blossomed into a woman. Four years later, while she was in her difficult and long training, her face often bore scratches and bruises... things she refused to allow Fuu to heal, saying they were her battle scars. Her face now, another four years later, was more or less the same, minus the telltale signs of fighting. Her eyes, though... they were what changed. They were empty now, almost hollow. She had been through her own personal hell, and nowhere on her body or in her actions did she show it. Her eyes gave it away. An aching sadness always lingered there when she thought no one was looking. It was incredibly tragic... so different from the Umi of old, whose aquamarine eyes glowed with love and vitality.

That's what Clef saw when he dreamt that night. Her vacant eyes, devoid of any love for him. Her hands, always cold, recoiled from him, and her plump mouth turned down in a scowl. She began to speak, but he couldn't make out her words. She was completely mute.

He tried, in his sleep, to speak to her, to ask her to talk louder, but she only continued to glare and moved her lips silently.

"Umi--" he said, _I can't... hear you... speak up, I..._

"Umi?"

When Clef opened his eyes, he realized he was alone.

He also remembered how very _bright_ Umi's room could could be in the morning.

She had opened her windows to let in the morning breeze and the sunlight filtered down through them, directly into his eyes.

"Umi," he croaked. "Umi?"

He heard no reply from her.

_Where...?_

Sitting up, he searched the room, rubbing his eyes. She was gone. "Damn," he whispered. He'd quite forgotten the dream he'd had, and couldn't explain why he pictured Umi in his mind, looking at him with such contempt.

On the floor beside the bed were his torn robes and pants. Her clothes had been squared away neatly on a dresser.

Where was she?

His cheek twinged painfully and he rubbed it. Despite the wonderful work Fuu had done on it, the scar was still quite red, and occasionally pained him. He hated to look in the mirror now because he felt it made him look hideous.

_Obviously Umi doesn't think so, judging by the way she looked at me last night,_ he thought.

He searched the bathroom and the small living room area adjacent to the bedroom and could find no sign of Umi. From the way the sunlight peered through the trees he assumed it was close to 9 o'clock. Perhaps she had gone to breakfast...

He pulled on his pants and tried his best to don the shredded robes, but they were beyond repair. He scowled. They had been his favorite ceremonial robes...

He threw open the doors to her armoire in the hopes that he would find some shirt or other that he could wear. In the very back hung a plain man's shirt. It was slightly too big for him, and he thought bitterly that it may have belonged to Ascot at one point. He slipped on shoes and was soon out the door.

_After a night like that, she leaves me to wake up alone. What an atrocious woman._

Finding no one in the Grand Hall for breakfast, Clef conceded to return to his own chambers. He collapsed onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. He remembered the kisses she left on his cut face after the battles, the way she clung to him after seeing Selece... the way she pulled him to her, desperately pressing herself against him the night before...

_I can't believe what happened. I just... I simply can't believe how quickly we came together. It seems almost unnatural. Of course, I wanted it to happen, but..._

But Umi seemed, the whole time, to not be very focused on him. She surely sought out his touches to burn away the memories of Selece and of her sad younger, more powerful self.

So... had she used him?

He scoffed and rose from the bed. A bath was in order.

* * *

As he emerged, toweling his wet hair, he still could not take his mind off of her. Over and over repeated the images of her lips and hands, her anguished cries as he made love to her.

_Urgh, it should have been different. We should have confessed the greatest love to one another and woken up in each others arms, not me falling asleep almost instantaneously and waking up alone..._

And he wanted so desperately to marry her. Oh, yes. He wanted her for his wife. But such a thing was forbidden for a Master Mage of Cephiro. Never in all his 800 hundred years had he even thought of taking a wife, so it had never occurred to him how much of an injustice his position was until now. His title was very important, nearly a religious one, and he, as well as other Madoshi's before him had been forbidden by Mokona to marry, much like the Pillars.

And would she even want to marry him? He buttoned his shirt and stood before an open window, gazing out onto the sloping lawns of the palace. She was only twenty-two years old. Nearly twenty-three. Women in this land married very young, but back in her world, women could go their whole lives without being married and be perfectly happy about it. Fuu married Ferio when she was only eighteen, but Hikaru and Lantis were still single, and had Umi remained so in her own world. What would she say? He couldn't even bring himself to address the issue with her.

"She doesn't even love me," he said aloud. "I don't think."

_If she loved me, she would have stayed with me this morning! Where did she go? And where does she get off leaving me like that to awaken alone, looking around like a lost little child..._

Why?

Finally, he resolved to go look for her, if only for an explanation. Perhaps even to tell her that he loved her and to please, for the love of Pillar, not to leave him.

...but of course he would _not_ tell her that, cowardly old man that he was...

He rounded a corner and paused in an open doorway that led to an enclosed garden. In the far corner, there stood six figures. Queen Fuu, Princess Hikaru, and Umi, all clad in white, with their respective children. He stared at Umi's back. She was holding a basket of fruit on one arm and her daughter in the other. The women appeared to be leisurely strolling in the morning sun.

Clef leaned against the door frame and watched them. The three adults passed fruits among each other and ate it. Umi had taken a seat near the fountain and placed Chiharu on the ground to run off with Gwen. She turned, as if sensing his presence. Their eyes met, and Clef felt his stomach knot.

_"Clef! Oh, Clef--"_

Her blue eyes lingered on his for several moments before she turned her back to him again.

Clef bristled. _Not even so much as a 'hello'!_

Hikaru also sensed his presence and smiled at the old Mage. "Ohayo, Clef!" she said.

Fuu also greeted him and motioned for him to accompany them in the garden. He held up a hand and declined.

"You look troubled, Guru-san," Fuu observed. "Is there something wrong?"

Clef put on a fake smile. "No, Highness, I only stopped to say hello before going on my way. I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Fuu nodded. "The fresh air of Cephiro is doing me well today."

"Come on, Clef," Hikaru begged, "you can't possibly be _that_ busy, why not come stroll with us?"

Clef glanced at Umi and noticed her very red ears. She was not turning to look at him.

"I am sorry Princess, but I have business to discuss with the King." He bowed and, with a final glance at Umi's back, he retreated.

Umi felt, rather than saw, him leave, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hikaru turned to Umi, frowning. "What happened, Umi-chan?" she asked, "you didn't say a word to him."

Umi tried her best to conceal her burning cheeks. "Nothing, Karu."

"But Umi-chan--"

"Just drop it, Hikaru!" Umi snapped. The redhead looked hurt and said nothing.

Fuu sat next to Umi. "Umi-san, I'm no fool. If what I think happened between you and Clef has happened, then why would you look so glum? Shouldn't you be happy? I thought you loved him?"

Umi turned away. "Nothing happened," she repeated.

Fuu shook her head. "Honestly, Umi-san, you're a terrible liar--"

"I _threw myself at him_ like some _easy school girl_ last night!" she hissed. "Gods! I can't even bear to think about it. I'm so embarrassed. It wasn't supposed to be that way!" She nervously began to pull at her hair. "I mean, sure, it was... _incredible._ I've been without for almost two years now, but..."

"You mean--!" Hikaru gasped.

Fuu held up a silencing hand. "You really did it, then?"

"_Yes!_"

"Umi-i-i-i!" Hikaru squealed.

"No wonder the Guru was loath to keep our company!" Fuu mused. "Is it really that awkward now?"

"Of course it is!" Umi replied. "It just... it wasn't the right time, and now I'll hardly be able to look at him without going all red like this--"

"Just be natural," said Fuu. "It's not so embarrassing, really. It's nothing you've never done before with him, after all."

Umi cringed, and Hikaru clapped her hands. "So then you _will_ be back together soon!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Umi-chan, this is just like a shoujo manga! Next, you'll be somewhere alone together, probably on a balcony under the stars, and fight like you normally do, but then recover and kiss, and confess your love for one another! And then get--!" Hikaru paused. Her face fell.

"Married? No," Umi answered sadly. "We won't be able to marry. Mokona would forbid it."

"Do you _want_ to marry him?" Fuu asked gently.

Umi sighed. "Of course."

Chiharu looked up, scandalized. "No, mom!" she shouted.

Gwen giggled loudly. "Married! Married!" she chanted.

Umi blinked at her daughter. "Baby, you wouldn't... _want_ me to get married to Clef?" she asked.

The little girl shook her head violently. "He makes you cry!"

Fuu smiled. "Babes are given far less credit for picking up on things than they should."

Hikaru took the little girls hand. "But you'd get to be a flower-girl, Chi-chan, and you'd have a dad, and--"

"Clef is scary!"

"He has never been anything but perfectly nice to you!" Umi scolded.

Chiharu looked mad and turned away. "Ascot would be better..."

Umi rolled her eyes. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, we can't get married."

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan," Hikaru said, shaking her head. "I forgot. It's been years since we talked about _that_." Her brow furrowed. "And why is she so spoony over Ascot?"

Umi shrugged. "He plays with her, I suppose."

"Well then, following that logic, you'd do best with marrying Galerick," Fuu joked.

Umi ignored her. "I can hardly even look at Clef anyway. Every time I do, I see Selece imprisoned in that horrible room." She rose to her feet. "I want to be alone now. Ja ne, Hikaru, Fuu."

Chiharu made no attempt to follow her, still looking surly.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Clef entered the Grand Hall for lunch and spotted Umi at the far end of the table. Their daughter was sitting in her lap.

_Our?_ he repeated to himself, taken aback. _Gods, I still can't even get over the fact that this little girl is also mine..._ He banished the image of her tiny little hand in his and approached the table.

Umi looked up and saw him standing there with a look of astonishment and confusion on his face. She raised her eyebrows and turned her attention back to her daughter. "Eat, baby," she said quietly.

Clef made his way slowly to where the two sat, but paused a few feet away from them. Umi was not looking at him; making no attempt whatsoever to acknowledge him. He could feel anger beginning to swell up inside him.

_Of all the--! How can she ignore me after..._

He pulled out a chair and sat down. He left about five or six lengths between them. Umi again gave no sign that she was happy, or unhappy, to see him. He stared long and hard at her.

Finally, she looked up at him and seemed slightly startled at the intensity of his gaze. "What?" she asked.

Clef's jaw dropped. The temerity!

"What do you mean, _what?_" he hissed.

"Well you were just _staring_ at me, I was only asking--"

"I think I have every reason to look at you the way I am right now!"

"Clef," she began wearily.

"So that's how it is, then?" he asked, "we do... _that..._ and then it's right back to how we were before? Hardly speaking?"

"We don't 'hardly speak'," she repeated.

"Well I should think that you would at least greet me in a relatively pleasant manner!"

"Clef, _not here,_" she said, looking around cautiously.

He flushed and looked down at his empty plate. Nothing? Not a single word about the night before? Well, obviously she couldn't speak of such a thing around her child but...

But she wasn't even looking at him. When she did, her eyes were devoid of any particular emotion. She was acting like nothing ever happened.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked quietly. "Is that why you're acting this way?"

She sighed and allowed Chiharu to slide off of her lap. She shooed the child away. "Yes, I'm ashamed."

Clef flared. "Why!?"

She nibbled on a bit of roll and stared anywhere but at his face. "I was... distraught last night. And I, well, I needed someone, and you were there--"

"You needed _someone_?" he repeated. "Are you trying to tell me that anyone would have done--?"

"No, Clef, it's not like that!" Umi said, "I wish it wouldn't have happened! I'm sorry, but its true!"

"Umi," he said, reaching out for her hand. "What are you saying?"

She recoiled from him. "I was vulnerable last night, and I feel like I used you to make myself feel better about losing Selece like that."

"That's not how I feel at all," he began.

"But it's what happened. I..."

"But I thought," he began.

Her cheeks were blazing pink. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I just wanted... more."

He nodded slowly. "So what does this mean, then?"

She looked away from him. "I don't know."

He slammed his fist into the table, making her cringe. "You damnable girl," he growled, "you can't make up your mind one way or the other about _anything._ You've hated me since the day you returned, but you steal glances at me and croon over me when I am injured. And now you flee from me when I finally feel like I have you.. _what_ in the name of _all creation_ is WRONG WITH YOU?"

Umi winced. "Please don't talk to me like that--"

"I thought things were going very well between us! Was I _incorrect_ in that assumption!?"

"No! No, you weren't, I-- I think things were going, I mean _are_ going very well between us, really I do, I just--"

Clef groaned loudly and slumped backwards in his chair. "You are impossible. Absolutely impossible. I give up."

Umi rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, _Madoshi_."

He laced his hands behind his head. "Well, did you at least... enjoy yourself?"

Umi gasped outright. "I can't believe you would ask me such a question!"

"_Did you!?_"

Her mouth tightened. She searched his eyes, angry as they were, and detected a hint of humor in them. She scowled. "No."

Despite the anger he was feeling, Clef smirked and turned away. "Good, I did, too."

Umi, blushing to the roots of her bright blue hair, stared down at her plate. "This is so awkward," she said muttered. She closed her eyes and willed away the images burned into her mind from the previous night. When she opened her eys again, they were immediately drawn to his hands. They were the first things she ever really noticed about him. Though when they first met, of course, his hands were different... small and childlike. But beautiful nonetheless. And smooth and cool. Now, in his adult form, they were still beautifully crafted, only slightly rough, and quite cool to the touch. They were well muscled and shapely.

He caught her staring. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, watching his mouth. The lips were his second-best feature. Plump and red, like hers.

_Oh no,_ she said, _not now, not here._

The familiar warmth was beginning to spread through her stomach as she watched him _eat_, of all things. And he was watching her watch him. His tongue flicked out to catch a crumb stuck to his lip.

"Clef--" she began.

"I'm finished," he interrupted. He wiped at his mouth and stood up. "Until later, then, Umi. I'm retiring to my rooms for the rest of the day."

Umi held his gaze for a moment, then turned away. "What do I care what you do with the rest of your day?"

Clef laughed, a light, genuine laugh, and waved her off.

She watched him go, her heart thudding rapidly. She hadn't heard him laugh like that in a long, long time. And, oh, but didn't that scar make him look so dreadfully handsome now...

"Oh-h-h, no-o-o," she moaned, shoving herself away from the table. She was burning all over again like she had the night before.

_No, no, no, no,_ she repeated to herself, clenching her fists. _This is ridiculous! I suddenly can't control my hormones when he's around? I'm a grown woman, not a pre-pubescent teenager!_

She peered around the hall to see if she could spot Chiharu. The little girl was nowhere to be found. Umi realized that she had been seeing less and less of her lately. She spent lots of time with Gau, or with Fuu and Gwennie.

_No, no... why can't she be here? If she were here, I'd have an excuse not to go..._

She bit her lip and made her way staggeringly to the door.

"No, don't do it," she said aloud, struggling to get her limbs to go in the opposite direction of Clef's chambers. They were not obeying her mind and seemed to be working of their own accord.

The heat that had begun in her stomach in the Grand Hall was slowly spreading up to her breasts and down to her pelvis. Oh, gods, she was so pathetic... it hadn't even been a full day yet before she jumping back on the Guru.

As the halls closing around her began to turn into those leading to his rooms, a cold sweat broke out on her body. "I bet he _knew_ I would do this," she muttered to herself, "just like it used to be. A simple look from him could get me into his bed."

She stopped outside of his doors, shaking.

Open the door and walk in, or knock and wait for him to answer?

She sighed and reached for the handle.

* * *

Inside his bedroom, she was mildly shocked to find that Clef was nowhere to be found. She checked the bathroom... no Clef.

She was very nervous now. Didn't he just tell her that he was going to retire to his rooms for the rest of the day?!

"Damn it!" she cursed out loud.

What a fool she was, coming after him like this, and he wasn't even there!

She sat on his bed, sighing. Her dampening desire was starting to make her stomach cramp.

"Where are you, Clef?"

She crawled into the middle of the bed and laid her head on his pillow. It smelled like him.

_I'm such an idiot,_ she thought. _What a little tramp for the Master Mage I've become... again!_ Her eyes began to water and she shut them. The images that had been trying to surface in her mind since the day before finally came again, and this time she allowed them. First, she thought of Selece, in his horrid human form, dead to the world. Clef had carried her, and she remembered his warmth and strength and hard chest... then his hands, those wonderfully beautiful cold hands of his... his soft hair, his smell...

She curled into herself and buried her face in his pillow. Now she needed him. She hadn't exactly felt that way since she'd returned, or even since she realized that she still wanted him...

... but it was horribly lonely, being there in that room, craving him so much and not being able to have him. And on top of that, she felt absolutely pathetic for just being there in the first place.

And then of course on top of _that_, she was feeling guilty for leaving him alone in her room like that earlier that morning. Well, she couldn't help it! She was feeling bitter because, as she was lying there painfully awake, he was sleeping away like a little angel. And she hadn't slept a wink. She couldn't! Selece would not get out of her mind. It was such a frightening thing to remember, all that magical wonder locked away in a dungeon, and she'd been completely unaware of it all that time.

She folded her arms under the pillow and didn't even bother to stifle a yawn. The lack of sleep she'd had the night before very quickly caught up with her, and before she knew it, Umi was fast alseep in the Master Mage's bed.

* * *

And later, when Clef found her there, he found he was not wholly surprised to see her. He stood near the door, watching her chest rise and fall. So she _hadn't_ slept the night before. He'd suspected it, after seeing the dark circles under her eyes at lunch.

He slowly walked to the bed. Should he get in with her? Obviously she'd come to see him, as he kind of predicted she would. But she looked so peaceful, sleeping there like that. Probably drooling on his clean pillow...

Clef draped a blanket over her. "Hope you're comfortable," he said quietly.

He sighed and slipped his robes off his shoulders. Very carefully, he climbed into bed beside her. She stirred a little when he touched her but did not wake up.

He wasn't tired, so he couldn't nap with her, so he resolved to gaze at her for a while and watch her sleep. The girl was really quite cute when she slept. Her lips were slightly parted and her brows were furrowed as if she were deep in thought.

He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a book off of it. He might as well just read and wait for her to wake up. It wouldn't be proper for him to molest her in her sleep, although he desperately wanted to...

Groaning, he opened the book and peered at its pages, not really taking in any of the words.

* * *

When she awoke, she found herself sprawled out beneath a blanket tangled in her legs. The sun was shining a deep gold through the windows... a telltale sign of approaching evening. _Wow,_ she thought,_ I slept for ages. I must have been so tired..._

She turned over and saw Clef lying next to her, eyes closed, a book laying facedown on his stomach. His face was turned away from her, but she could tell by the steady rising and falling of his chest that he, too, had fallen asleep

_How long has he been here?_ she thought.

She reached out and poked him gently. He stirred.

"Clef, wake up," she whispered. "Come on, wake up."

The book slid off his chest and he moaned, swatting at her hand "Lemme 'lone..."

"Idiot," she said, "wake up!" She gave him a sharp jab to the ribs.

Clef sat bolt upright. "What!?"

Stifling a giggle behind her blanket, Umi curled next to him. "We've slept long enough, don't you think?"

Finally, her voice and her touch seemed to register in his mind, and Clef looked down at her. An awkward smile spread across his lips. "Slept well?" he asked.

She nodded. "I came looking for you, but you weren't here, and I guess I kind of fell asleep..."

He laid back down beside her. "I had to go speak with the King, but I returned shortly after. So, you did not sleep last night?"

"Not at all."

He nodded, reaching out for her hand. "Well, you should be well rested now. Are you hungry? Shall I have some food brought to us?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Just... let's just lie here for a while. I don't really feel like getting up."

"What a lazy pair we are, then" he laughed, "laying in bed all day..." He caught her gaze again and held it for a while before saying, "I'm actually rather glad you're here."

She yawned. "Sorry about earlier...just felt a little awkward. And I was too nervous about what you'd say to me when you woke up this morning, so I ducked out. Gomen."

"Well, after I thought about it, I suppose I could see why you would feel so strange around me."

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was..." Her skin began to prickle. "... it was fun, either way."

"Are you really feeling badly about last night?" he asked.

Umi kept her face hidden, feeling her hot breath beginning to condense on her face. Truthfully, no, she wasn't, but still, she felt it had been wrong of her to use him like that. It would have been much better if they had come together out of love, as it had been before...

"I don't know," she said finally, "I just, like I said before... it should have happened differently."

"Oh?" Clef asked, happy she'd taken his bait, "and what do you think should have happened instead?"

Her face colored. "Well, I--"

"Should I have done something differently?" he prompted.

"Well, no, but--"

"What do you want me to say, Umi? What? Should I say that I love you, or that I want to marry you, or that I want to be a proper father to our child? Or--"

"No, Clef, no! Stop! I just thought that--"

"That what? Tell me! I'll say it as many times as you want." His lips quivered and he squeezed her hand.

Her eyes grew wide and shiny. "T-Tell me what?"

"That I," he whispered. "I..."

But it wouldn't come out. The words just couldn't quite come out. She gazed at him imploringly for several moments, her slender hand shaking in his.

"I..."

Umi bit her lip and looked away. "Forget it, Clef," she said softly. "Nevermind."

The Guru swore over an over silently to himself and pulled her closer to him. He buried his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

_Yes, you are!_ she thought bitterly, relinquishing herself to his touch. His hands roamed her body, caressing lovingly, but shaking the whole time. She allowed it, and was grateful when he did not advance any further than that. The tears began to burn behind her eyelids again. _Of course he wouldn't say it. He couldn't then, and can't now. It's no different._

She slowly sat up, secretly wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "I have to go to my daughter," she said, subtly emphasizing the word 'my' out of spite. She untangled herself from the blanket and slipped to her feet. "I'll see you later, Clef."

The Mage could do nothing but watch her leave, feeling full of shame. She gathered her shoes and socks and glanced into the mirror to smooth out her sleep-tangled tresses. "I am rather hungry, actually. I'll find Chi and feed her some dinner. I'll just-- see you around," she said, not looking at him.

Clef picked his head off the pillow. "Will you come back to me at all?" he asked. Her heart sank at the tone of his voice, utterly defeated and full of longing for her.

She laid a hand on the bed and stared down the empty hallway. "Probably," she answered with a scoff. _Of course I will. Idiot that I am, I could never say no to him..._

Clef sat up. "Please don't go," he implored.

She held up a hand. "I've lingered here long enough. I've neglected my child overly much in the past few days because of you. Gau will be tired of looking after her by now. Just let me go. I'll see you later."

"But when?" he asked.

She looked at him finally and he cringed. Her eyes were dull again, devoid of any emotion, good or bad. She shrugged. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

With a quick nod of the head, Umi was in the hallway and out the doors.

As the door latched, Clef took his pillow and threw it across the room in anger. Following it were the book he was reading and a few more odds and ends that he could reach on his bedside table. Thumps and crashes resounded throughout the room.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_" he shouted, crushing the other pillow between his hands. He collapsed backwards, furious.

_That was Umi walking out of my life, I suppose. She may give herself to me in body, but her heart will never be mine._

_"DAMN IT!"_

* * *

Umi ran into Hikaru on her search for Chiharu. The redhead was looking bright and cheerful as ever. "I need a favor, Umi-chan," she asked kindly. "I won't be allowed to visit Lantis. Could you do it? For me? Just to see how he's doing?"

Umi, miles away, nodded dumbly. "Sure, Karu."

"I can't go myself. They wouldn't allow me, since I have magic. They'd suspect me of trying to spring him. But you should be fine, you're.. well, normal now."

Those words brought Umi back to earth. She blinked at Hikaru. "Normal?" she repeated.

The redhead had the decency to look ashamed. "I only meant--"

"It's okay Karu, I know, and you're right. What harm could I possibly do? I have no power here anymore!" She gave a fake laugh and patted her friend on the shoulder. "I'll go find Chi, then head to the dungeons."

Hikaru instantly brightened. "Oh, thank you, Umi-chan! Tell him that I love him and I'll be waiting for him when he returns!" She slipped a letter into her hand. "I wrote him this. It's just a short note, but, I think it would make him feel a little better about being in there."

Umi looked at the folded paper and wondered idly if Hikaru had written her beloved some dirty love note. She smiled, this time genuinely. "Ja ne, Hikaru. I'll find you later."

Hikaru gave Umi a quick hug and skipped back down the hallways. Umi watched her go, her spirits sinking again.

_I am without the love of both Selece and Clef, my two dearest beloveds. I really am 'normal', aren't I?_

She turned her palm over and stared long and hard at the scar there. If she tried hard enough, she could see the ovum gem there once again. She sighed.

Upon hearing the laughter of children floating from a nearby room, Umi stuffed the note into her pocket and resumed her search for her daughter.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **Yes, yes, Umi always finds something to complain about. It's what she does best... can you blame her?

**Sistine the angel of Hell: **The pace of the story is definitely picking up, you're right. I'm just not a believer that everything everyone does and thinks has to have 12 pages devoted to it, carefully analyzing every bit of information coming to you... what's important is emphasized, and what is not is skipped over lightly.

**Fire Emblem MewMew: **I'm sorry you're uncomfortable with the intimate bits of this story. It will probably continue, but will be ungraphic, as it was in the previous chapter. I hate to turn off a fan, but its unlikely to change. Thank you for your input.

**Aruka:** Ah, thanks for your review! You and a few others have been loyal to this story from the start! I appreciate it! And who cares if I push the ratings just a teensy bit if it's for lo-o-o-ove?

**jem1711: **Yes, it happened quickly, but you have to keep in mind that their sexual tension had been building for quite some time. Hate each other or love each other, they desperately want one another, and leave it to Umi to be triggered into an emotional relapse and go back into his arms again. Ah, women. I'm very similar to Umi, do you find that as well?

**Selene Thalia: **Thank you for your review, I hope this chapter will be fun for you, though a bit on the disheartening side...

**Tu Amiga Loca: **Fight scenes to bring back memories of the old magic knights _would_ be nice, wouldn't they? Hm... Thanks so much for your review!

**aRLegGodDeS:** Don't ever apologize for long reviews. I love 'em! And I appreciate yours a lot! Keep reading till the end, I promise you won't be disappointed.

**silverkrystal11:** AHHH I'm so glad this is a favorite of yours!! If you love this one, you should definitely read one called Rubies and Gold, its an awesome rayearth fic and one of my long-time favorites! And it's complete! Thank you!!

**WEIRDkittywwingz: **No, not quite back together. Will they be soon? Who kno-o-ows...

**a n g e l. w 1 n g:** Thanks to you, too, for this review. I agree, fandom seems to have shrunk in the last few years. I've been writing for Rayearth since about '01, and have definitely noticed a decline. Everyone now wants to write for Naruto. Ugh! Keep on with me, though, and you'll be happy.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **BUU-BUU!!

**Notes: **This chapter is a bit more light-hearted than the previous ones. I know that's what you all want! And me, as well. The land of Cephiro isn't all doom and gloom.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Ancient History**

Lantis was looking quite pathetic in his little cell down in the dungeons. He, like Hikaru had done, sat cross-legged in a lonely shaft of light... no doubt a magical form of imprisonment. Umi stayed a few steps back so as not to make herself sick.

The guards outside had given her no trouble. She, being an unmagical person, was no great risk to the security of the imprisoned Lantis. The thought troubled her greatly, and again, she felt herself absently fingering the slightly raised scar on the back of her hand.

She looked upon Lantis with sad eyes. He looked very distraught, being away from Hikaru. No doubt he also felt a lot of guilt about what he'd done to Clef. She knew that the two never really liked each other, but still. The gentle hearted Lantis, warrior though he may have been, would be suffering much heart ache over almost killing the Master Mage of Cephiro.

He looked up at her. "Princess," he muttered.

She didn't bother to correct him this time, and gave him a weak smile. "It's only been a day, Lantis, don't look so forlorn."

The Kailu stretched out his legs and sighed. "I am a hardened warrior, Princess, this kind of punishment will not faze me. I only long to see Hikaru."

Umi shrugged. "They're afraid she might try to bust you. You'll have to make do with me." She held out her hand. "Here. She wanted me to give you this." She allowed the letter to drop to the floor and she placed her foot over it to slide it over to him. Couldn't risk getting too close.

He stared down at the letter for a moment before slowly reaching out to pick it up. "From Hikaru?" he asked.

"Yes, you can read it when I leave. I only came to bring it to you."

"Are you angry with me, then?" he asked. She blinked at him.

"Not really, Lantis. Why?"

He curled the letter into his large palm. "For making you worry so over the Guru."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I care what happens to him."

Lantis nodded, smiling knowingly. "Forgive me for causing you such heartache."

Umi crossed her arms. _Am I really _that_ transparent?_ she wondered.

With a sigh, she turned. "I'll see you in a few days, Lantis. Don't worry much over me. I'm not angry with you."

He nodded again. "Until then, Princess."

She reached out for the handle, but paused, thinking for a moment.

"Lantis," she said when she turned. "Do you have a key to the armory?"

The Kailu's face darkened. "The armory?" he repeated. _Her sword,_ he thought, _She wants her sword._

"Why do you want that?" he asked.

Umi ignored his double meaning. She was looking at him furtively. "You know why."

He leaned against the wall, letter still crumpled in his hand. If she was already desiring her sword, then there was a good chance that Clef had broken the rules and taken her to see Selece. He was only guessing, of course, but it was very likely. Clef was growing a large soft spot for the girl as of late.

"It is in my chambers," he said softly. "Hikaru will be able to let you in. But I warn you, holding that sword will not make you happy again. It is just like any old sword now, devoid of any of the magic it previously held. But if you truly want it, I see no reason to stop you from getting it."

Umi's hand tightened on the knob. "It's mine. I deserve to have it."

"I agree," said Lantis, "just remember what I said. It's a dusty relic by now."

She rounded on him, eyes wide, "Lantis!"

He shrugged. "Go and fetch Hikaru. She will take you to my chambers."

Umi's lip trembled. "I want it for peace of mind. To retain some bit of sanity. If I feel like I'm a Magic Knight again, even for a second, then I'll resolve to stay in this world. If not, I'll be doing everything in my power to try to leave here."

"Leave?" Lantis gasped. "After Hikaru worked so hard to bring you back--?"

"There is nothing for me here," Umi answered. "Only heartache. But... if I can... well, I want to be a Magic Knight. Maybe not wholly, but... we'll see, I guess. I'm hoping the sight of my sword will make me desire it again. And then Clef can perform his spell, and I can stay. I simply _can't_ stay in this world any longer as I am." Her eyes were watering, and Lantis realized he was probably hearing words that she wouldn't tell anyone else, not even Hikaru or the Queen. "If I can't completely have him, then I _must_ have that. I have to! And I'll do whatever it takes to get it back!"

Lantis was agape. "Princess--"

"Not yet," she interrupted. "Not a Princess yet, but I assure you that I _will_ be again!" She opened the door and left the dungeon, leaving Lantis sitting there, mouth hanging open.

"Come on, Chi," she said, holding her hand out for the little girl. "Do you want to see mommy's old sword?"

"Yes," the little girl said sleepily, yawning. It was getting close to her bedtime.

Umi picked her up. "Well... we have to find Hikaru first. I'll put you to bed after, ok?"

Chiharu nodded and rested her head against Umi's shoulder. Soon, she was out like a light.

* * *

"Come with me, Hikaru," she said after finding the redhead drinking tea with Fuu, Ascot, and Galerick.

Hikaru blinked. "Come where, Umi-chan?" she asked.

"Lantis' rooms. Come."

Fuu put down her cup. "Umi-san, is something wrong?"

"No, Fuu, I only need to borrow Hikaru for a minute. Come on, Karu," she held out her hand. "Let's go."

"But why Lantis' rooms?" asked Hikaru, remaining seated. "Did you give him my letter? Is he--"

Umi yanked Hikaru out of her chair and snapped, "_Come on,_ Hikaru!"

"Umi-san!" Fuu called after them, but Umi was already out the door.

Ascot shook his head and put down his teacup. "Forgive me highness, but I have to see to something."

He stood and raised his arm, drawing a golden six-point star in the air with his finger.

"But Balu-san," Fuu said, "where are you going?"

Ascot looked back at her with a dark expression. "To see to something." He stepped forward into his portal and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Hikaru squealed. "Ow, Umi-chan, you're hurting my arm... what's gotten into you... Umi-i-i!"

"I'm sorry," Umi said, releasing the girl, "I just need you. You have to get the key to the armory for me out of his room. I need it."

Hikaru gasped, "The _armory?_"

"I want my sword!"

"Umi-chan, stop!" Hikaru protested, throwing herself in front of her friend. "Wait a second, what's going on here, I thought you didn't want to be a Magic Knight anymore--?"

Umi laughed. "I think I finally _do,_ now!"

Hikaru seemed shocked. "Umi-chan, what happened? What's going on? You're acting so very strange..."

"I know, I know, I feel like I'll go mad in a minute or two, but I'm finally sure of something, and I _need_ to see my sword, Hikaru!"

The redhead allowed a slight smile to play on her lips. "Are you... really serious?"

"Yes, I am, Karu!" Umi insisted. "I'm as clear as I'll ever be."

"You do seem ilike you're a bit... happier... than normal..." Hikaru mused.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that I'm happy, Karu, but I've just finally resolved something. I came from Clef's just now. Yeah, yeah," she said, seeing Hikaru's shocked face, "I know, but nothing happened... and I have a feeling nothing _will_ happen, and... it makes me sad, but I feel like this will make it better...and I don't think Clef will change his ways. He hasn't for nearly a century. Why would he for me?"

"Oh, Umi-chan, you've got it all wrong," Hikaru soothed, "You don't know how he pined for you when you were exiled, really! He never showed it to us, but I saw him when he thought we weren't looking. That's when he started to drink! He drowned his sorrows for you in bottles until I hardly knew him anymore, and now he's that cold, callous man that walks around in the robes of the Master Mage. I promise, Umi-chan, just give him a chance--"

"I did, many! And I'm tired of doing it. I'm just going to focus right now on trying to regain my power, but to _do_ that, I need to hold my sword. Even looking at it will help... I just have to have it. Please, Hikaru, just bring me there."

The redhead looked at Umi, then down at Chiharu slung over her shoulder. It was slightly amazing that the girl had managed to sleep through this whole tirade, collapsed against her mother's shoulder.

"Well, of course I'll help you," she said, "of course, of course I'll get you the key." She pulled Umi to her and allowed the girl to lean against her as they walked.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," Umi stuttered, "for dumping all my emotional baggage on you lately. I just really thought that the past few years had changed something in him, but I guess I was wrong."

_Oh, no, he's changed all right,_ Hikaru thought bitterly, _emotionally closed off as ever since you left..._

"My mother always told me that its our own fault if we place expectations on other people. I guess I should just accept him the way he is; afraid of commitment, I suppose. What do you think Karu?"

"I don't think Clef is afraid of commitment at all, Umi-chan. I mean, think about it... he's been the Master Mage of Cephiro for more than half his life. He was so dedicated to it that he prolonged his life until such a time as he could find an heir because he couldn't give up on Cephiro. It's not commitment that's his problem."

Umi shrugged. "He's always been a mystery to me."

"He's certainly an enigma, that's for sure. But trust me when I say that you affected him like no one else."

Umi shrugged and said nothing.

Hikaru put on a smile. "Well, I'm glad you've changed your mind at any rate. It'll be exciting to have you inducted into the circle again. Will Clef perform the spell if you really accept this?"

Umi nodded. "Yes, I think he will."

_He'd better, or I shall kill him myself._

Once inside Lantis' room, Umi settled down onto the bed while Hikaru rummaged around in his drawers, searching for his key. "It's here somewhere," she said over the loud clanging and crumpling sounds she was making.

Umi sighed and noted that it was already dark outside. Chiharu was dozing peacefully on the bed beside her.

_What am I doing in here?_ she thought bemusedly. _I can't believe I let him get to me so much again... you'd think I'd learn..._

"How have you been feeling?" Umi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not so good," Hikaru answered from inside a closet. "That tea I was drinking had a powerful anti-nausea medicine in it. I haven't been able to eat much of anything solid for days."

Umi idly petted Chiharu's silky head. "I was the same way. Give it a few more weeks, and it'll pass."

"In a few more weeks, I'll probably start to show," Hikaru said sadly. "Imagine me walking around with a big fat belly--"

"You'd be the most adorable pregnant woman I've ever seen," Umi commented, trying to hide the agitation in her voice. How hard was it to find a key in a room as immaculate as this one? Honestly...

"Here," Hikaru said finally, "this is the one. It's the key to the armory." She held up a simple, gold key with a red symbol emblazoned on it. "Take it and go get your sword, Umi-chan."

Umi snatched the key out of her hand. "Thank you, I'll return it in the morning."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hikaru asked.

"If you'd like. I won't be long. Do you know where it would be in the room? The armory is _huge._"

"Nope, but I can help you look. Three on one is plenty, we'll find it." She grinned at the sleepy Chiharu. "Well, maybe just two on one."

Umi laughed along with her. "Right." Feeling a bit badly for forcing herself on Hikaru like she had, Umi took her into a quick hug. "I'm sorry Karu... I've been on edge so badly lately. Thanks for understanding."

"Forget it, Umi-chan. I _love_ you. I'd do anything to see you more like your old self again; this is about as good as I feel like I can do."

* * *

Clef watched all of this through his orb with narrowed eyes. His normal glass of whiskey was gripped tightly in his hand.

_She's going to get her sword,_ he observed. _Leave it up to Hikaru to help her break the rules._

He drained his glass, then refilled it. He watched Umi running through the halls with her child in her arm, dragging Hikaru with the other. As soon as she had left his room, he sat in this chair and took up a watch over her. He was contemplating how he'd fix the problem he'd just created.

_I couldn't say it then... but... if I find her again, surely I'll be able to tell her then. Surely._

He looked up when the doors to his room were flung open. There, in the doorway, stood an agitated looking Ascot.

Clef raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The Balu looked at Clef, then at Umi's face glowing from Clef's orb. He nodded. "So you know, then."

Clef sipped from his glass. "Yes, I've been watching them."

Ascot approached the Guru and stood at his elbow. "She's going to break into the armory and get her sword."

"Yes, Ascot, I know, I'm not blind--"

"Oh, but you _are_ blind," Ascot retorted. "I just came from tea with Hikaru and the Queen. Umi practically broke the doors down, demanding that Hikaru take her to Lantis' rooms. She looked pretty desperate. _Why_, Clef, would that be?"

The Mage fidgeted nervously. "No idea..."

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was you who upset her somehow. Only you seem to affect her that way nowadays."

Clef sighed. "It's been rather dramatic lately..."

"Yes, it has!" agreed Ascot, "and do you know what, Clef? For an eight-hundred year old man, you're a complete idiot!"

Clef's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me!" said Ascot. "I've been watching the two of you. I see her tears, and I see you drowning all of this in that damned whiskey you love so much. It's gotta stop, Guru! You _love_ her! _Why_ in the name of the Pillar can't you just own up to it?"

Clef still looked aghast. "Ascot, I never hear you speak so forcefully to me--"

"It's about time someone did!" Ascot exclaimed, snatching Clef's half-full glass of liquor out of his hand. "She loves you like no other, you _know_ that."

"Hey, give that back--"

"No, I won't. Look, I came to tell you this. You have to go after her. You have to tell her. This is all so, so stupid. It's out there, all laid out for you, and you won't take it! If you keep on like this, and treat her like you did before, then she could very well leave here, _with_ your daughter!"

"She already _did_ run off with that child, twice!" Clef spat. "I tried to tell her, I did, but I just can't make myself do it, I--" Clef gritted his teeth. "I've never spoken such words to _anyone_ before!"

"There's a first time for everything, Clef," Ascot answered. "I know she hurt you, and you her, but you've moved past that, at least I think you have, but since you're both absolutely _crazy_, neither of you can move forward!"

Clef threw up his hands. "She comes to me, she runs from me, then she comes to me again! What am I supposed to do, to think? I try to comfort her, and then she leaves me again. _She's_ the crazy one! _She's_ mad!"

"Don't use such a cop-out, she was always like that--"

"Not always! Not when they were first summoned here, or even when Hikaru's will brought them back. She was slightly changed then, from the pain of slaying Emeraude, but she was happy when she left, and every time that she returned since!"

"You _made_ her that way, Guru!" Ascot shouted. "She loved you when they left again, and when they returned, she was _still_ in love with you. She chased you and chased you, and you fell for her too, but never admitted it. That's why she came to me that night!" Ascot threw the glass and it shattered against the far wall.

"Ascot!"

"Listen, Clef!" he said sternly. "I knew she never loved me, I knew it that night. And I knew that she came to me, seeking my arms, because she pined for you! It's no big secret, everyone knew."

"Ascot, let me alone!" Clef snapped

"No, Clef, I came here to make sure you make it right, _no_w _go after her!_"

"But I--!"

Ascot slapped Clef sharply in the face.

Clef gasped, holding his cheek. "Ascot!"

"That was to wake you up. Nothing personal." He folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "Are you done being stupid now?"

Clef stared at the Balu, then down at his feet. He gulped, coming to his senses. "Pillar, Ascot..."

"Go on, now. Just go."

Clef rubbed his cheek and nodded. "Right... thank you..." He felt dazed and stupefied, but now... strangely clear.

Ascot glanced over at the nearby table and rolled his eyes. "Here," he said, walked over and pouring Clef another glass of liquor (although, a much smaller one than Clef usually poured). "Man up. Drink this and calm yourself."

Clef accepted the small bit of whiskey and finished it off. He wiped his mouth. "You're right... you're right, I... I have to find her."

"You know where she's going. Go get her. I'll be quite angry with you if you hurt her again."

Clef looked up at Ascot, amazed. "How is it that you found it in your heart to forgive her so quickly? You once loved her as I do..."

Ascot shrugged. "I had a lot of time to think about what happened between her and I... _sober_ time," he added. "And I realized that, more than anything, I wanted her to be happy. Oh, and I'm much less selfish than you are."

Clef looked hurt. "I'm not _selfish._"

"Right, Guru," Ascot said, pulling him to his feet. "You have to go, though. Go find her and tell her what she wants to hear. I think everything will be alright between you two, then."

Clef nodded and picked up his staff. He gave Ascot an odd look. "This is strange, being chided by you as if you were my elder."

"Well, since you've been acting like a child--"

"Alright, alright!" Clef interrupted. He jerked his chin. "Thank you... I guess..."

Ascot grinned. "Well, before you go," he said, grabbing at Clef's robes, "you may as well take these off."

"What?" Clef gasped.

Ascot was now pulling the robes over Clef's head. "That's not what I mean. I've actually been meaning to do this for a while now. Just get rid of these. You don't need them. Do you really need to walk around in a hundred layers of clothing all the time?"

"Ow, Ascot!" Clef gasped as a button snagged in his hair.

"Let her see Clef the man, not the Mage. We all like the man much better, trust me." He stepped away, admiring Clef in his simple shirt and pants. "Better," he said, "much more natural."

Clef scowled and picked up the robes. "Are you saying that this simple shirt will win her heart?" he asked.

Ascot laughed. "Stupid as ever, Guru. You already _have_ her heart. Didn't you know?"

Clef gave Ascot a rather odd look. Reaching for his staff, he stood and touched two fingers to its jeweled tip. The next instant, he disappeared with a loud _crack!_

* * *

Once outside the armory doors, Umi gently laid Chiharu out on the floor. "Stay here, baby, I don't want you inside there. Who knows what kind of weapons are inside." The child did not seem to mind, as she stayed resolutely asleep.

Umi forced the key into the lock and, upon hearing the latch inside click, pushed open the wide doors. She peered inside, seeing nothing.

"No one really comes in here," Hikaru said, "it's been so long since there was war. Mostly, the young knights in training come to polish swords as punishment, but other than that, this room remains unused."

"Where would my sword be?" Umi asked, feeling along the walls for candles. "I can't even see--"

Hikaru held out her hand and focused hard on it, Slowly, a little ball of flame began to grow in her palm. Umi stepped back, feeling the slight wave of chills the magic forced over her.

Hikaru smiled at the little ball. "Go on," she said to it, "give us light!"

The ball bounced up and down in her hand a few times before zooming off to the ceiling. It flew around in circles before it found a few candelabras. One after the other, the ball of flame lit candles along the walls.

Umi watched in awe. "You've grown so strong in your power, Karu!" she said. "I was never so adept with water."

Hikaru giggled. "It's not good for anything much more than burning enemies or lighting candles, though!"

"Well, we can see now, so come on, Karu, help me look..."

Hikaru looked around, awed. "Wow, there's so much stuff in here! There's a whole _wall_ devoted just to swords over there!"

"I can hardly see over any of these cabinets," Umi complained, peering around. The whole room was like a maze. There were small aisles formed by walls of cabinets, bureaus, and sword racks running every which way. The ceiling overhead stretched up into darkness. "How in the name of Emeraude am I supposed to find anything in here?"

"Well, the sword wall is over there," Hikaru's voice said from a few aisles over. "It may be hanging there, but I don't know, I haven't been in this room in ages--"

"They'd _better_ not have thrown my sword in so unceremoniously with the rest!" Umi hissed.

"No, no, Umi-chan, I'm sure they didn't--"

Umi harrumphed. "For their sake..." She crept between two large piles of chains and attempted to open a locked cabinet. "Damn," she cursed, "I sure hope its not under lock and key."

She disturbed a pile of books and a cloud of dust caused her to sneeze violently. Something on the floor caught her and nearly tripped her, and then a broken spear jutting out of a chair nearly took out her eye. "What a stupid room!" she shouted.

"What, Umi-chan?"

"Nothing," she replied irritably, untangling what appeared to be a sash from her ankle. "What's in that corner over there?" she asked, pointing to the far corner of the room.

"Where?" said Hikaru.

Umi lowered her hand, realizing that Hikaru couldn't even see her. "The one with the alcove built into it... I don't know, I can barely see it, it's mostly in shadow..." She wound her way in between tall suits of armor and ducked below low hanging war banners. In the corner was nothing but a table on which sat an old bust of some ancient person she did not recognize. She reached out and touched it, mouth quirking. "Who is _this_?"

"Ow!" Hikaru exclaimed from several feet away. Shortly after, loud crashing and banging sounds could be heard.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Umi shouted.

"Ow-w-w, I knocked over a suit of armor--"

Stifling a giggle, Umi set out to find the source of Hikaru's crash. She found her in a cramped little aisle between two tall pillars. Thankfully, Hikaru had managed to move before the suit fell on her, but it seemed to have grazed her arm nonetheless. The helmet had wedged itself onto Hikaru's foot and Umi laughed loudly as she tried desperately to kick it off.

"Here," Umi said, shoving the suit away. "Stop your dancing and help me look!"

* * *

As Clef appeared in front of the open doors to the armory, his loud telltale _cracking_ apparition noise was drowned out by a loud crash from inside the room.

But before he could enter, he spotted Chiharu dozing peacefully against the wall. He blinked.

"Chiharu?"

The little girl did not respond.

Clef frowned. The idiot woman couldn't just have put the baby to bed? He rested his staff against the wall next to her and leaned down to scoop Chiharu off the floor. She, still being sound asleep, did not protest.

"Chiharu, are you really asleep?" he asked, but then realized how silly his question was. He knew she didn't care much for him, and wouldn't put it past her to pretend to be asleep if she saw him approaching. But he had appeared so suddenly, she wouldn't have had time for her pantomime.

Her blue head lolled onto his shoulder and she gave a quiet snore. Clef shuddered at the sudden close proximity to the child that he had unknowingly spawned so long ago. He stared down at her hair, wide-eyed.

_If she had stayed... if Umi had never left. this child would be mine. She would love me, and I her..._

Tentatively, he reached up and touched her cheek. When she did not stir, he slid his entire palm against her face. It was soft and warm to the touch. His heart pounded. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth; they were all Umi's, but they were his as well. _His._ His child, his daughter...

He closed his eyes and pressed his mouth and nose against her forehead. It was all he could do not to kiss her temple. Somehow, deep down, he felt it would be inappropriate. But, as she was soundly asleep, she would not know, and could not protest.

"Come on, girl," he breathed, stroking her back, "let's go find your mother."

* * *

Umi groaned. "There is _way_ too much stuff in here, how will we ever find it?!"

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan, I didn't realize how many things we'd have to look through."

"Well, I'll go over to that corner over there," Umi answered, manuvering around a large cannon. _What would a country with an army of mage knights need with a cannon?! _she complained to herself. Nearly tripping over a tied-up bundle of arrows, Umi shoved her way past tall dusty cabinets and gravitated to the corner of the room. She gasped in awe at what she saw. There, along the wall, was a large case of swords encased in glass and lined in velvet. There were so many of them, probably around twenty, and they all looked different. These weren't any ordinary swords, they were so intricately designed. They must have been swords of previous Magic Knights!

"Hikaru!" Umi gasped. "Look over here, these must be magical swords!"

More crashing and clanging resounded from a few aisles away. Finally, Hikaru pushed through a wall of hanging armor and joined Umi. "Wow," she said, "look at them, they're so pretty!" She held her hand up in the air, and soon, the little ball of fire returned to her palm. She held it up against the glass. "Look at them all!"

"They look like Magic Knight swords, don't you think?" Umi asked, pressing her face to the glass. "Look at that golden one, it looks a lot like yours!"

"A Magic Knight of Light, perhaps?" Hikaru mused. "There are so many deities and elements in this land, there's no telling what kind of powers the Magic Knights of old weilded..."

Umi tapped on the doors. "Look at that one, the pearl one... it has a strange mark on it, I wonder what deity that girl controlled?"

"Ah!" Hikaru gasped. "a Magic Knight of Earth! Look at the green and pink designs... pink like flowers, maybe! How pretty!"

"This is unbelievable," Umi exclaimed, "it's like a museum! These swords could be _hundreds_ of years old!"

"I wonder who keeps them up?" the redhead wondered aloud. Her crimson eyes were wide and shiny, staring avidly at the pearly sword.

"Clef, no doubt, he's the keeper of all the old things from Cephiro's ancient times, I mean, look at his library... most of his books date back from _wa-a-ay_ before we got here!"

Hikaru began to jump up and down excitedly. "This is so much fun, wow! Wow! How cool!"

"But where is mine, then?" Umi asked sadly, scanning the row of swords. "I don't see it here--"

"_There!_" Hikaru gasped. "There, at the end! _Look!_"

Umi ran to the end of the cabinet and threw herself against the glass. There, propped next to a thick sword of red and blue, rested her Dragon rapier. She moaned in longing. It's black wings were supported by golden rods, and its blade and hilt were sparkling. It was as beautiful as ever.

She open the doors and reached out to it with shaking hands. "My sword," she whispered, "my sword..."

Hikaru cheered. "I _knew_ we'd find it, and look at it, it's as beautiful as it ever was!"

Finally, her hand closed around the hilt. A jolt of electricity flew through her body. _Emeraude in Heaven!_ her mind screamed, _My sword!_

She pulled it out and held it away from her, staring at it lovingly. It had been four whole years since she had laid eyes on this thing. Her heart was overflowing with happiness, and soon, so were her eyes. _Lantis was so wrong,_ she thought, _this is exactly what I need... this makes everything else seem so insignificant..._The blade of the sword was smooth to the touch, and Umi ran gentle fingers up and down its length. "Oh, Hikaru, this makes me so happy--"

"Do you think anything would happen if I touched any of these other ones?" Hikaru asked, reaching a hand out to the pearly sword with the curved blade.

Umi was miles away, but muttered a response. "I don't know, more than likely, their magic is spent by now--"

Gingerly, Hikaru poked the curved sword. Nothing happened.

Umi raised her arm and pointed her sword towards the ceiling. "At last," she said, "this is how it should have always been."

Hikaru smiled and summoned her own sword from the gem on her hand. "How much have you kept up with your swordplay, Umi-chan?" she asked, knocking the blade of Umi's rapier with her own.

Umi laughed. "Not at all. We should practice later, I'm terribly rusty."

"Sure!" Hikaru laughed, "tomorrow we'll practice! Don't take it too personally if I don't go easy on you!" Quicker than lightning, she thrust her sword at Umi. Expert fencer that she was, Umi instantly reacted and ducked, taking her own slice at Hikaru.

"Nice try," she said.

"Not too bad," Hikaru said, "we'll see how you hold up. But for now, let's go. Now that we've found this, what do you want to do?"

Umi smiled at her friend and lowered her sword. "I have to go put my girl to sleep, but after that, I dunno. Maybe a bath?"

Hikaru propped her blade against her shoulder. "A bath sounds nice. We should find Fuu-chan and take her with us, too--"

"And Caldina and Sierra, like old times?" Umi smiled. She was full to the brim with joy. The sword had definitely revived something in her that she hadn't felt in so long... pride. Pride for her power, however spent it was now, and what she once was. She felt very nearly complete in that moment, standing in the dark, musty armory with Hikaru. Every negative emotion and sad memory in her seemed to be fading away.

Umi fished around in a nearby closet for a scrap of leather and tied the sword to her waist. "Come on, then," she said to Hikaru, holding out her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"If we can find the door again," Hikaru giggled, peering around. "I'm disoriented now. Where did we come in?"

"Over there, I think," Umi said, dragging Hikaru along past a tall rack of spears. She reached out briefly to let her fingers graze the brightly colored feathers tied to them. It was a nice feeling, this one, and she hadn't felt it in a while...

... she was relatively carefree.

Hikaru paused next to a tattered old banner. "Did you hear that?" she asked

Umi stopped, looking around. "Hear what?"

"Shh!" Hikaru hissed. She stared in the direction of the door. Suddenly, a footstep echoed from across the room. Her eyes widened. "Someone else is in here!" she whispered.

Umi placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Would we be in trouble for being in here?"

"Not really, but I wonder who would be in here at this time of night?"

Umi paused. A few more footsteps echoed off the walls. More than likely, they had been followed. Umi suddenly envisioned a drunken Clef sitting in his rooms, staring into his crystal orb. She slapped her forehead. There was no doubt in her mind who it could be, but she prayed to her diety that it wasn't him.

"Come on," she said, pulling Hikaru along behind her. "Whoever it is knows its me, since Chi is outside."

"Perhaps Fuu-chan?" Hikaru suggested.

Umi frowned. "Somehow I doubt it."

Eventually, Umi and Hikaru broke out of the aisles into the main artery of the room that led to the door. As she predicted, Clef was standing in the doorway. She scoffed.

"Spying on me, then?"

Clef looked down at the sword tied to her waist. "So, you found it," he observed,

Umi opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she saw Chiharu curled tightly into Clef's chest. Her grip loosened on her sword.

Chi was still sound asleep, and Umi couldn't help but notice the way the child fit perfectly against Clef's shoulder. The two of them standing there like that, with him holding her so lovingly, was truly sight to behold. Her mouth closed. It was too precious. He looked absolutely like a--

..._a dad!_

Clef noticed the direction of her gaze and looked away, blushing. "The floor outside cannot be comfortable," he muttered.

Umi blinked. "Clef--"

The mage shifted the child's weight on his arm, and Umi continued to stare. Very briefly, she saw Clef as she did many, many years ago... as the kind, loving, wise man he was, and instantly fell in love with him again. _A father... look at her on his arm like that... the two were meant for each other... _Images flashed in her mind of the three of them together on imaginary walks, climbing imaginary trees and sleeping together, holding each other...

Hikaru fidgeted. "Well, then," she murmured, "I'll just..." She sidestepped Umi, her voice trailing off, and walked past Clef, giving him the most fleeting of little smiles before exiting the room.

Umi was rooted to the spot, watching him. He, too, seemed at a loss for what so say. All awkwardness from earlier in the evening was there, but it had changed somehow... from a sad nervousness to a desperate miserable longing.

"Clef," Umi said again, "Th-thanks... for picking her up... it's, um, cold... on that marble."

She saw him color even more as Chiharu slid her little arms around his neck in her sleep. Her heart melted even further. She felt she would die of giddiness, melt into a pool of bubbly amorous love. She wanted to throw at herself at him like she had done after the mock battles and kiss his adorable face over and over and over again.

"Yes," he said quietly, stroking the child's hair. "I couldn't help myself, to be perfectly honest..."

Clef looked at Umi.

Umi looked at Clef.

And then they both looked away.

"Well," he said finally, breaking the silence, "now that you've got your sword, how do you feel?"

Umi fingered the hilt of her rapier. "Very happy," she replied. She untied it and held it up. "It looks to be in good condition. It's been polished, I suppose?"

Clef nodded, stepping towards her. "I keep all of the Magical Swords in very good condition."

The bluette nodded. "Thanks you for that, too."

He looked down again at Chiharu. "She is...quite pretty," he said softly.

Umi nodded again proudly. "Like me."

"Yes," he said, "like you."

She smiled and began to twirl the sword around in her hand. Her feelings of anger towards him from before were oddly absent in her new joyous mood. "This feels so natural," she said, "I've missed this feeling very much, holding a sword in my hand like this--"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, causing Umi to startle. His face was glowing red now. He was gazing at her, eyes wide, mouth trembling. She could feel her skin begin to prickle. "I'm sorry," he said again. "For being... a fool."

Umi gaped. "What--?" she said.

He was clenching and unclenching his fists now. "I'm a fool," he said again. "a fool, for-- for not seeing what, was... was _is_... right in front of me! All this time!"

Her hand tightened around the blade of her sword. She could find no words.

"It's hard," he said, shaking. "It's hard for me. I've never been in love before--"

She squeaked. "L--!"

"Yes love. I, an ancient man, never once loved..."

"Clef!"

He reached forward and, with his free arm, pulled Umi violently to him. "Never, in all my years... never have I loved a woman like I love you, Umi. Never..."

Umi felt like her heart would leap right out of her chest. "Clef!" she gasped again.

He slung his arm around her neck and pulled her face against his cheek. "I need you," he moaned, "I've never needed anything more than I need you. I couldn't bear it if you were to leave me again--"

Umi felt herself going rigid. She felt the familiar chills sweeping over her in waves.

"Umi, when you left, I was destroyed. Something in me was dead, gone... has been dead all this time, but was brought to life when I saw you again! I--I love you!"

Umi squealed into his chest; a terrified squeal.

"I love you! I love you _most ardently!_ I love you, Umi. Please... please be mine."

Her head was screaming. _This isn't happening!_

"No, it is," he said, seemingly reading her thoughts, "this is more real than anything, this heart of yours in my hands. You've had my heart from the day we met, I swear it--"

She pulled away slightly so she could look into his eyes. They were full of tears.

Her blade clattered to the ground as her face contorted. "Pillar, Clef--" she grimaced.

He shook his head. "All along, I've known it, and yet, I'm such a coward, I could never tell you..."

Chiharu stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Very near her eyes was the chin of Master Mage Clef, and leaning against it, was the forehead of her mother. Her mouth fell open.

"Please forgive me," he pleaded, "forgive me for being a fool... so stupid..."

Umi absently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Of course," A nervous laugh escaped her. "I did a while ago, you know. Really..." She was oblivious to the sleeping Chiharu crushed between them, only delighted in all the warmth surrounding her.

She moved to kiss him, but he held her back. "What?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Not yet," he said, touching her face. "Not yet, but soon. I have to redeem myself."

"Redeem yourself?" she repeated. "But Clef--?"

"I need it," he answered, slipping a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping at her wet cheeks. "I've hurt you deeply since you've returned, and I must make atonement for it." He pulled away from her and she frowned.

"Clef, it's alright, you don't have to--"

"No, trust me, I can't take you like I did last night again. I know you reached out to me out of pain, but the next time... I assure you, the next time, I will earn you! And I must make it right--"

Umi knelt down to pick up her sword. "You didn't stop me from coming to claim my sword, Clef. You helped me... you don't need to make amends. We _all_ know you're a fool," she said, grinning. "And by the way... you look absolutely perfect right now, holding Chi like that."

Umi looked down and gasped, realizing Chiharu was wide awake. "Chi!"

The little girl's head was still resting on Clef's shoulder, but her eyes were open. Additionally shocking was the fact that she didn't seem too fazed by the scene before her.

"Baby," Umi began, reaching out to her, "it's okay, we're not fighting, we're--"

Clef looked down at Chiharu, startled. He had not felt her stir. The little girl looked up at him, and the two simply stared at each other like that for a minute, neither one saying anything.

Finally, Chiharu glanced over at Umi. It seemed like she was about to say something, but thought better of it, and, giving Clef a wary look, laid her head back against his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed, and soon she was asleep again. Her arms remained tightly wound around his neck.

Umi was aghast. "Chiharu!" she squealed.

Clef looked extremely nervous. His face was glowing red again.

"Do you... want to take her?" he asked, looking at her blue hair.

Umi approached them and laid a hand on the child's back. She really was asleep again. "No," she said, "no... she's fine where she is, I think."

The Mage pressed his face into the child's hair. "I don't think she's very fond of me..."

"No, you're right, she's not. Maybe she's just too out of it to realize where she is. Or, maybe, she realized what an anti-climax it would have been to protest. She's very intuitive," Umi mused. "She _did_ give me a kind of 'to hell with it', or 'fine' look." She leaned her head against Chiharu's, very happy to be so close to her family. "You know, everyone says it, and now I realize it, because I can smell it on you... you've been drinking a lot, haven't you?"

"Oh," Clef said nervously, "Yes, ah, I do drink, very often, nowadays... but I would stop, you know."

"Clef, I don't care if you like your liquor."

"No, you're right. See? This is what I mean. I'm tainted. I've slipped. I can't be this man anymore, this cold, empty shell that I am, destroying myself day after day. This is what I mean! I'm not yet such a man that is worthy of you! Or her!" he added, motioning to Chiharu. "She has no reason to love me," Clef said, distancing himself from Umi again, "this child is so alien to me, and yet I long to have her..." He turned on his heel and walked out into the hallway.

"No, wait!" Umi called after him, dashing towards the doors. He reappeared, staff in hand.

"I am not worthy of you yet," he said softly. His arm loosened and Chiharu slowly slid down his leg and onto the floor. "But I need you. More than anything, and I _will_ have you back in my life. _Both_ of you. I've decided that."

Standing there like, that, staff in hand, Umi was reminded strongly of Clef at the mock battles. She was awed, remembering how that man pointed his sword at her, smiling, fighting for her love. He was her champion.

"It's one thing for me to give in, but Chiharu is a whole other story..."

Clef shook his head, unwavering. "I must have _both_ of you, or nothing. And to do that," he said, pointing his staff at Umi, "I will give you this."

Umi's hands flew to her face. "Clef!" she shrieked.

"_Mahou Denshou!_"

* * *

Oh, I'm so mean.

**aRlEgGoDdEs: **Thanks, thanks, thanks. Thanks a thousand times. It makes me so happy to write about Rayearth, and even happier to know that other dreamy Clemi girls like me are out there, loving to read it.

**sistine the Angel of hell: **Hellerrrr, magz. Thanks again for that long review. The long ones make me happy. And, like I said before, you don't offend me. Very few things can offend me in a review. I'm not a super hyper-sensitive writer and I love my reviewers! And I'm definitely very glad that te story keeps you reading.

**jem1711:** Poor Karu, being so innocent and sometimes unthinking, saying things that might hurt every now and then. Naturally, she'd never intend it. Hikaru is the shining star in Umi's sometimes dark little world.

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **Ah, no Hikaru/Lantis fluff in this chapter for you, but next chapter, there may be. Keep on!

**Quickening: **Thanks for the constructive criticism. While I was contemplating laying out an emotional map for my readers to help them understand why Umi works the way she does, I figured, nah... The OOC warnings in the beginning are enough for me. Umi will be much the same as she was in the anime, but many things have changed. Her whole _life_ has changed, emotions, maturity level, reactions to things... stressful life, ne? I'd react much the same as her to any of these situations. I'm sorry if you have a difficult time following it.

**Aruka:** Thanks again to you, too! You're a loyal one, and I love those!

**silverkrystal11:** More shweetness to come, I promise!

**Selene Thalia:** A bit happier, this chapter? The story _is_ listed under romance and drama, thankfully not angst! So I'll be true to that, I promise! And any fic with Umi and Clef in it is _bound_ to be dramatic!

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Unnecessary Disclaimer: **Duh...

**Notes: **One hundred reviews! Yay!

BTW, out of boredom, I decided to pick up the Rayearth OVA today and watch it, since I haven't done so in a long time.

There's something in it that isn't intended to be funny, but its one of the funniest things I've ever seen in an anime.

Ok... so after Hikaru defeats Alcyone in the Lexus deity, she sees Umi, Fuu and Clef hovering near her in a bubble. Though in a lot of pain and soaked with blood, she is overjoyed to see them and clutches her hands to her chest, crying out, "Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! You're all right!"

Well, everything Hikaru does, Lexus mirrors. And when the camera pans back, there is Lexus, this big, badass fire deity, holding his fists together in excitement like a girl.

OMG.

It's so funny.

Is it just me? I about died...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:** The Water Knight Reborn

Hikaru was in her room, laying in bed, fighting off the sick feeling in her stomach. Fuu was on Ferio's arm speaking with Lafarga and Ascot. Both women gasped at exactly the same moment. In their minds, they each saw an image of Umi thrown backwards by an explosive beam of white light.

"Umi-san!" Fuu shrieked.

Hikaru tore out of her bed. "I'm coming!" Hikaru gasped, taking her staff and throwing it into the wall, where it exploded and transformed into a bright red portal. She leapt through it, and when she'd gone, the portal faded away, and her staff clattered to the floor.

Fuu broke away from Ferio and pressed her palms together, as if prayer. _Crack!_

Caldina screeched, and Ferio and Lafarga looked at each other with worried eyes.

Hikaru was the first to appear outside the armory, slipping out of her red fire portal. Fuu then appeared in a hissing snap. "What happened?" she cried, "where is Umi-san?"

Hikaru threw open the doors to the armory and peered inside. "She's not here," she fretted, "but I saw her. She was assaulted with magic!" She rounded on Fuu. "She was last with Clef!"

Fuu gasped. "You don't think--!"

Hikaru began to reply, but stopped when something down the hall caught her eye. When she looked carefully, she saw nothing. Her brow furrowed. "That's funny," she said. She nearly turned away, but Fuu stopped her.

"No, Hikaru-san, I think--"

Hikaru squinted hard on a spot against the wall. Fuu opened her palm, then closed it around a green sphere of light that formed there. She flung it at the wall, and it exploded in a bright flash. Clef appeared there, holding his staff before him, with Umi slung over his shoulder and Chiharu clinging to his leg.

"I thought so!" Fuu said, "what's the meaning of this, Guru-san!? What are you--?"

"I shall explain later!" he shouted, turning and disappearing into the wall.

Hikaru dashed forward. "Wait, what happened!?" she cried. "Fuu, what is he doing, hiding from us in the shadows?"

"Come, Hikaru-san," Fuu said, taking her arm. She closed her eyes and both women vanished.

Clef stepped into Umi's chamber and gently laid her limp body out onto her bed. Chiharu dropped to the floor and climbed to her mother's side. Her eyes were wide and watery. "Magic!" she said.

"Yes, child, do not touch her, she is frail now."

Laying his staff against the wall, Clef moved forward and pushed Umi under her covers. "I need a reviving draught," he said aloud.

Behind him, Fuu and Hikaru appeared in a crackling hiss. "Umi-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed, falling onto the bed.

"Hold," Clef said, stopping her, "she is weak, I would have you be gentle with her."

"What have you done?" Fuu whispered, approaching the bed. "Surely you didn't--"

"I cast my spell on her. She is once again a magical being."

Hikaru reached out to Umi with a shaking hand. "Then she's--?"

Clef nodded. "But she must rest, for now. When she wakes up, I shall arrange a ceremony to revive Selece." He brushed the lank blue hair out of her face and sighed.

"Why were you hiding from us in the hall, then?"

"I didn't know who you were, and I wanted to preserve this until such a time that we could tell the Council members what had happened--"

Fuu knelt beside him. "Guru-san, I'm so shocked. Did you really?"

"Look!" he said, grabbing for Umi's limp hand. There, in place of her old triangular scar, was the newly affixed ovum gem. Fuu screeched.

"Oh, Umi-chan!" said Hikaru, holding her own left hand up next to Umi's. She admired the way her own gem glittered next to the blue one on her friend's.

Fuu smiled and rubbed her green gem. "At least. It should always have been this way," she said.

"But it's made her terribly sick again, hasn't it?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, the teleport nearly killed her. And look at her now. She's so pale!"

Clef nodded, stroking Umi's forehead. "It was a shock to her body. But as we speak, the magic is growing inside her, healing her. She will awaken revived and refreshed, feeling no pain. When she's ready, anyway."

Hikaru studied Umi's face closely. Pale, though it was, she looked all right. Her eyelids twitched rapidly as she were dreaming. The redhead looked once again at Umi's sapphire gem. Though it was fixed to her hand, the gem inside did not glow yet.

Clef stood. "Go, then, please," he said. "I will stay and watch over her until morning."

Fuu looked aghast. "I insist you allow us to stay, Guru-san!"

"Yes, please, Clef, I don't want to leave her like this!" Hikaru said.

He shook his head. "She will be fine under my care, I assure you. Both of you need to do something for me. Hikaru," he said, pulling the redhead away from the bed. "I must ask you to go and see Lantis."

"But," Hikaru gasped, "I won't be allowed in to see him! The guards will turn me away!"

"Then _find_ a way," Clef urged. "And you, Highness, you must fetch Galerick. We need him most of all."

Fuu protested. "Madoshi-san, please."

Clef motioned for her to leave. "Bring me Galerick, Fuu."

Hikaru sighed and took Fuu's hand. She pulled her towards the door. "No, Hikaru-san," she protested.

"Clef knows what's best for now, Fuu-chan," she said dolefully. "Let's just go."

Fuu clutched the door handle, looking sadly back at Umi. She gave Clef a sad look before allowing herself to be pulled from the room.

The Mage locked the door behind them. When he turned to Umi, he was relieved to see that a bit of color had returned to her face. He took her hand-- no glow, yet.

He sat back and leaned against the wall.

Nothing to do now, but wait.

* * *

She was in the middle of a dream, or so she thought. One minute, she was talking to Clef, and the next, all she could see was sunlight filtering down through water. Wasn't she swimming, then?

Far off, something glittered enticingly at her. Still assuming she was in a large pool or a deep lake, she moved her arms about and attempted to paddle towards the pretty shiny thing. But she wouldn't move. Her arms and legs sliced through the water but they did not propel her forward. Neither did she rise up or down. She merely hung there, suspended as if she were a science specimen in a jar of formaldehyde. Again, she tried to swim forward, but couldn't.

Frustrated, she looked around and tried to discern any kind of detail about her surroundings that would tell her where she was. Nothing. Only the glinting light ages and eons and years away. The water below stretched down into darkness, and the water above only reflected soft, blue sky. The shining thing winked in and out and she reached out to it. If only she could reach it...

Her chest tightened, and soon she realized that she wasn't breathing. _Couldn't_ breathe.

_I will die! _her mind screamed. She must get air, she _must_ swim!

SWIM!

She thrashed fiercely about in the water.

_I can't breathe!_

Finally, she felt herself moving through the water. But it wasn't any closer to the object. She was floating upwards. Soon she would break the surface of the water, it seemed only a mere twenty or so feet above her...

And then, as if someone had cast an invisible fishing line into the water and hooked her, she was pulled violently upward.

* * *

Clef pushed away from the wall, awed by the sight of Umi's body enveloped in blue light. Her ovum gem was shining like a beacon.

He grabbed his staff. "_Awaken!_" he shouted. It's jeweled tip sent a spear of light straight to her heart, and instantly, she was upright in bed. Clef ran forward, but not to Umi-- to Chiharu.

Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. She grabbed her head and shrieked, and when she doubled over, icy water erupted from her flesh and flooded throughout the room like a tidal wave.

"Kakuen Boujo!" Clef shouted, grabbing up the child. His barrier shield held off the onslaught of water, and when it subsided, he shoved Chiharu away. He clutched at Umi's shoulder and cried out as ice and frost began to travel up his arm. "Umi, be calm!" he shouted, "your power is completely unleashed now! You must reign it in, or it will destroy us! _Be calm!_"

She fell forward and clutched at her sheets. The water in the room condensed and rose upward, spiraling towards the ceiling in a great funnel.

Clef could hardly see with his hair being whipped around in his eyes. He felt around for a weak spot.

Soon, he pierced the wall of water and gave Umi a powerful electric jolt. She gasped, and the water stopped spinning, falling like rain around them.

"What's happening?" she shouted, "where am I? What--?" Water was flowing off her skin in rivers.

Clef took her shoulders. "You're back!" he exclaimed. "Do not be afraid! Your power has returned to you! Just remain calm and rest for now!"

The girl made claws with her hands. "It's all over me!" she gasped, "I can feel it, it's like electricity! Ah, gods, I feel like it's eating me alive!"

"It will adjust!" Clef assured her, forcing her to lie down. "It's been without magic for many years, so this reaction is perfectly normal! Just calm your spirit!"

"I _burn!_"

"It will pass!" he hissed.

She began to toss and turn under him. "I'm soaking wet!" she shouted, coming to her senses. "Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna drown! This is _disgusting!_"

Clef laughed. "Dry off, then!" He waved his hand over her, siphoning the water out of her clothes and sheets.

Umi grimaced at the hot spell working over her. "Urgh, I feel so gross!"

"There, you're dry," he said, laying his hand over her face. "You're very hot, I suggest you lay here for the rest of the night. Even now, your power is continuing to grow and form."

Umi gasped at his touch. His hands were like ice. "How can it be so powerful when it's been dormant for so long?" she moaned.

"Magic is complicated. You may not have used it for four years, but even during that time, it continued to grow. You're not just picking back up where you left off; your magic is as powerful now as it would have been if you'd never lost it. That is the way with magic."

She pulled away from him, burning up and freezing at the same time. "Please, I feel so sick, get me a potion or something, I feel like I'm going to just... burst, or something."

The windows flew open of their own accord and the cool night breeze flowed into the room. Clef watched the far Umi's sheets condensed with frost and melted and froze over again simultaneously. "I said be_ calm,_" he warned.

"I can't stop it," she complained, "it's just blazing through me, I don't remember how to control it--"

"You do remember! Think! Calm your mind, close your eyes and remember..."

A powerful jolt from inside her caused Umi to gasp aloud. The magic was roiling within her. Her limbs flew outward and she went rigid, groaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Clef sat back, frowning. "This is unusual. You should be fairing better than this. Your powers are escaping your body."

"But why?" she gasped. "Why is it d-doing this? Ah!" She clutched at her heart as more water seeped from her pores.

"Is it painful?" he asked,

She shook her head "It just.. It feels very overwhelming, like I'll overflow any second!"

He placed his hand on her forehead and whispered a soft incantation. Her eyes snapped shut and she was still.

"Then I woke you too soon, I suppose," he said. The blue gem on her hand was glowing brighter than ever. "I'll wait and let you wake up of your own accord."

He looked over into the corner. "Chiharu?"

A blue little head popped out from behind a chair.

He held out his hand. "Come, child. Lay next to her. I believe your strength will help her."

Chiharu remained firmly rooted to the spot. "Don't wanna!"

Smiling, Clef said, "It will be all right. You have your own bit of power, and it is much like hers. Your blood ties will help to heal her." He waved his hand again and the bed and its occupant were instantly dry.

Reluctantly, Chiharu came forward and took Clef's hand. "I don't know magic," she said simply.

"No, nor should you," Clef replied, lifting her up. "But, some day you will. You have much power in you, obviously. Some of it, you get from your mother, but most of it, you get from--" He stopped.

Chiharu frowned. "I know."

Clef closed his eyes and turned away for a moment.

Of course she did. He hadn't thought of that.

Once he'd composed himself, he set Chiharu down on the bed. "There," he said, "just lie against her. It will help her, I promise."

Chiharu obeyed and curled up next to her mother. Every now and then she glanced back up at Clef, looking frightened. Umi was quickly becoming soaked with sweat, and her eyes still fluttered back and forth beneath their lids, but Clef was sure she'd be all right by morning.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he rested on a nearby settee anyway, keeping watch over Umi. Every once in a while, her body would give a slight twitch and he would fly from his seat. But she did not wake up.

* * *

While Clef, Fuu, and Galerick kept their solemn watch over Umi, Hikaru was busy making very sure that she was as silent as possible as she crept down into the bowels of the castle. When she came to the entrance of the hall that led to the dungeons, she paused, listening. The guards outside were talking amongst themselves and shifting around on their feet, completely unaware of her presence.

Quite favorable.

Hikaru, giggling to herself, pointed her staff down the hall in the direction she'd come from. The gem on its tip glowed, and soon after, a fiery explosion blew out part of the wall some feet away from her.

She heard the guards gasp, "What was that!?" Quickly, she pressed herself back against the wall and closed her eyes, willing herself into shadow.

The guards came clattering and clanking down the hall and passed her, not seeing her.

"What has happened?" they were shouting. "Someone call for the Captain! Call for Lafarga!"

Hikaru slipped away, unnoticed, and made for the heavy doors leading down to the dungeons.

Once inside, she bounded down the steps and felt along the walls, hoping to feel a bit of Lantis' presence through them. "Lantis?" she whispered, "where did they put you?"

As she passed one room, she paused, pressing her hand to the door. It was warm and felt very much like Lantis. She pushed against it, but it didn't budge.

"Open!" she commanded. The latch inside magically lifted and the door swung open.

There he was, sitting in the same circular light that she had been imprisoned in. He looked up at her, shocked.

"Hikaru!"

"Lantis!" she cried, throwing herself forward. "I've found you! Oh, Lantis, I've missed you--"

"Hikaru, what are you doing down here?" he asked incredulously. "If they find you here, you could be severely punished!"

She knelt down before him and did her best to keep from reaching out to him. "I had to come, Lantis, Clef ordered me to."

Lantis blinked. "Clef _ordered_?"

She nodded. "Lantis-- Clef has performed his spell on Umi. She has her _powers_ back now!" Lantis said nothing. His dark face was unreadable. "It made her unconscious, though," Hikaru added, "and she might not wake up until morning. But Clef told me to come to tell you. Lantis... you're going to have to help revive Selece!"

He frowned. "I won't be released for another two days," he said.

"I know, I know," Hikaru said, "I think Clef wants me to bust you out of here or something, if only for the time it will take to get you to Selece. I don't know how I'll do it, but... well, it must be done!"

"How in the world would you be able to get me out of here without anybody noticing?" Lantis asked, exasperated.

Hikaru shrugged. "We'll think of something."

Lantis began to rub his temples. It had only been a little over a day, but he was already very weary. Sitting there all day, thinking about what he'd done was quite stressful. He was happy, though, that Hikaru was there. Her presence was soothing to him.

Her smile warmed his heart. "I'm so happy to see you," she said. She leaned forward. Any closer, and she'd be thrown back by the barrier spell surrounding Lantis.

The Kailu leaned against the wall behind him, a sad smile painted across his face.

"I feel ill today, again," Hikaru said. "Once all this is over, I'll be grateful. I've been very stressed out."

"I can see it in your face," Lantis observed. "It is thin. Have you not been eating?"

"I can hardly keep anything down. Basically just toast, and not much of it, at that."

"Clef should not put so much of Umi's fate in your hands right now," Lantis said darkly, "If you and the Queen have to devote as much power as you will have to to revive the Dragon Deity, then your body could suffer for it."

"No!" Hikaru said, "I'd be glad to do it! I don't care about that, I'd do anything for Umi-chan, if it would make her happy!"

"I only worry over you, Hikaru."

She shook her head. "You're right, it will be taxing. I'll have to summon Rayearth. His help will be needed, as will Windam's. But it's nothing I can't handle."

He leaned forward. "Hikaru--"

"Lantis," she whispered, reaching out to him. Her fingers brushed the walls of the spell, and she drew them back with a cry.

"Get out while you can!" he urged. "The guards do not keep watch over me, but others will feel your presence here!"

Hikaru bit her lip. "I did cause a bit of a disruption out in the hall. People will be running around in panic over it, soon."

Lantis pressed himself against the magical wall surrounding him. "Why must you endanger yourself for me?"

She scooted as close as she dared. "Because I _love_ you, silly. I know I seem like a baby now, but don't you realize that this is the most time we've spent apart since the last time I returned to this world?"

"I remember," he said.

"Terrible, isn't it? I'd hate to think what would happen if you had to go away all the time on political trips, like Clef." She sighed and folded her feet beneath her. "If only I had something to sit on. This floor is so uncomfortable!"

"Don't make yourself at home in here, Hikaru! Surely you're not staying?" Lantis said.

"Yes, I am" she replied, "I have to wait. Don't worry, Lantis. Clef will send word about what to do, soon. As soon as Umi-chan wakes up."

Lantis shook his head. "Is it really so urgent that it can't wait a few more days? The Guru is entirely too impatient!"

Hikaru laughed. "No, Lantis, Clef's not the one we have to worry about. It'll be Umi coming to break down the doors once she realizes that she can get near Selece without being hurt again, or so she thinks."

* * *

Another dream. This time, Umi was sitting on the edge of a high cliff. From this cliff, she could see the entire landscape of Cephiro sprawling before her. It was a very picturesque scene. The floating mountain in the sky that housed the soul of Windam was still there, and far off in the distance, Rayearth's volcano lay dormant. She looked down to the sea and noticed that there, in the water, was a golden glow. She stared long and hard at it. Waves on the surface began to kick up and grow frothy white. The gold glow grew brighter. A dull rumbling pervaded the air, but before she could see what was rising to the surface, her body lay backward of its own accord and flattened out against the grass. She tried to sit back up, but couldn't. All she could do was stare into the blazing, bright blue sky above her. Her vision blurred, and she thought that she could see stars past the clouds, and even distant galaxies... and then blackness.

* * *

"Get up, Galerick!"

Fuu tore Galerick unceremoniously out of bed, causing him to shout.

"I'm sorry, Gau, but you have to come with me!"

The young boy stumbled to his feet. "What? What's going on?"

"I think we will be reviving Selece much earlier than we intended, Gau!" she exclaimed. "You must come with me, Clef wants you!"

"Selece?" he stammered. "The Dragon God?"

Fuu nodded. "I am told that you will be an asset to his reawakening. It's because of your wolf blood."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Selece is only human in body, Gau. His mind, however, is that of a beast. You will be able to speak well with him. Your animal natures will sync with one another, and you will help us to revive him. Clef will be needed too, as he will be the channel, and Lantis will aid him, as he, too, is quite powerful. But you, Gau, are very important. Get dressed and come with me!"

Galerick sighed, pulling on his pants and shirt. It was quite late, nearly midnight, and he had been fast asleep. He wasn't even wholly awake yet.

"What good will I be if I'm so tired?" he yawned.

Fuu pulled him out of the room. "Clef shall give you a reviving draught. Don't worry, he'll tell you what needs to be done. You won't be alone."

"But what about Balu Ascot? He communes with beasts as a hobby. Why not choose him to help instead of me? He even has access to the best realm!"

"True, but he doesn't have the _blood,_" Fuu emphasized. "No beast blood runs through his veins. He just has a natural talent for communicating with monsters. But you, Galerick, are part wolf, and therefore a beast yourself."

The young boy colored. He'd always hated being referred to as a 'beast'.

"So then, does this mean that the Princess has been given her powers back?" he asked dejectedly.

"Yes, Gau, but it rendered her unconscious. She's sleeping it off. Hopefully she will wake up soon. Hikaru-san has gone to fetch Lantis, and I'm certain that she will have to sneak him out of there. We won't have much time."

"Sneak him out!?"

"We have no choice. Clef wants this done as soon as possible."

"But why _now_?" Gau asked, "The Kailu will be released in a few days!"

"If Clef says it has to be now, then it has to be now, Galerick! Do you not trust his judgement?"

Before Galerick could answer, Fuu pulled him aside. "Quiet!" She backed into the wall and willed herself and the boy to blend in with it.

Two of the Council members came striding around the corner, talking hurriedly to themselves about something gone amiss in the dungeons. Fuu nearly gasped aloud. _Hikaru-san!_

_What has the Princess done?_ Gau asked her, speaking to her mind.

_Something worthy of getting the Council involved!_

When the men passed, Fuu exhaled and the cloaking spell around them dissipated.

"Oh, we're so lucky," Galerick said, "those are powerful mages. They could easily have detected our presence!"

"They were distracted!" Fuu retorted. "Come now, I think Clef will want to know that people are suspicious. We should warn him." She puffed out her cheeks anxiously and continued on. "This is all happening so fast! I was beginning to give up hope on Umi-san ever returning to power, and then suddenly Clef relents!"

"I think he just wants to make her happy," Gau mused. "Nearly everything he does, lately, has been influenced by her in some way or another. He is very much in love with her."

* * *

Clef turned when the door behind him opened. In strode Fuu and Galerick.

"Clef-san," Fuu said, "I believe Hikaru-san has caused some kind of commotion down in the dungeons. Council members themselves are seeing to it. What should we do?" She did her best to sound angry, though it was totally against her nature. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, once she observed the stricken look on Clef's face. He was weary with concern over Umi.

But he gave no sign of it, and adjusted his features to display no emotion. "I hadn't thought of that," he pondered. "Hikaru had to do something to distract the guards away from the doors. As long as no one suspects any foul play, then I think we'll be all right."

"But wouldn't something suspicious happening down there trigger everyone to believe it had something to do with the Kailu?" Fuu asked.

Clef shrugged. "If Hikaru is caught, then we will have to wait for Lantis to be released. It's the last thing I want, though, because once she wakes up, there'll be no stopping her."

Galerick gazed over Clef's shoulder at Umi's rigid form. "What makes you think that?" She looked very much like she did those weeks ago when she was near death. The memory brought a dark, shameful heat to his body. He hadn't properly guarded her. He'd failed as a Mage Knight, and Lantis' face looking down at his had been so terribly discouraging. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"It will be a dangerous time for her until she can be properly re-trained," Clef answered. "She'll be in the full height of her power but will no longer remember how to control it. And you know her, she's very single-minded. Once she wakes up, she'll go straight to the dungeons to try to free Selece. _I _certainly won't be able to stop her. Do you think _you_ could?"

Fuu crossed her arms and sighed. "It would be very dangerous for Umi to come into contact with Selece by herself?"

Clef nodded. "It would probably kill her."

"_Kill_ her?" Galerick interjected. "But it's her own power! Her own deity!"

"No, not her deity anymore," Clef corrected him. "Selece was released from his bonds to her when he was sealed away. It is as if he were cast in stone inside the Sea Shrine again. She will have to prove the strength of her heart to him again, and until then, to enter there unprepared is certain death."

_Like the crown room,_ Fuu thought. _Is that were Selece is, then? Resting on the dais where Princess Emeraude's crown lay? That water kills anything that goes near it!_

"Well then, what must we do to help Hikaru-san?" she cried.

Clef rose from the settee and knelt by Umi's side. He studied her face."Hikaru will be able to figure out a way to sneak Lantis out of his prison. In the mean time, we wait here for Umi to wake up."

"That might not be for several more hours!" Fuu said. "What should we do _until then_?"

"Like I said. Wait. It shouldn't be long now."

"How can you tell?" asked Galerick.

Clef peered very closely at Umi's body. "I can see what's going on inside her. The magic is very near to settling down into her heart. Now, though, it continues to bounce around inside her as if it were wild. I just tried waking her, but she was still ill and couldn't contain the magic."

Fuu collapsed onto the settee. "I don't like just waiting here, Guru-san. If only there were something more helpful I could do!"

Clef narrowed his eyes at Umi's hand. The gem affixed to it had faded slightly. "Galerick," he said. "Listen carefully." He turned to the boy with a very serious expression. "It will be you who will communicate with the beast god."

The white haired boy nodded, though a bit hesitantly.

"It will take much power to awaken him from his slumber. I've never performed such a spell. No deity has ever been sealed away in human form from the world."

"I shall try my best," Galerick said. "But what would I say to him? How exactly would I speak with him?"

"Your heart will be able to tell you. Once you're standing before him, it'll all become clear. Merely say the words that come to mind, and he will begin to speak with you."

_Speak to the very gods? Impossible,_ he thought.

"Wow," he said, easing himself into a sitting position. "I certainly never thought I was anything special."

Fuu seemed hurt. "Galerick Ban, why would you say such a thing?"

He shrugged. "I only meant that I'd never thought I'd do anything as important as to revive the demi-god Selece."

Clef resumed his watch over Umi's body. "I will have to use a lot of magic on you, naturally, to get you into a proper state."

Galerick blinked. "Proper state?"

Clef nodded. He rose, looked casually out of the window, and frowned. The sky was quite black. "Potentially problematic," he thought aloud. "Very well, then."

"What?" Galerick gulped.

Clef held his staff into the air and concentrated hard on a spot in the ceiling. A large, white orb grew there, an orb that cast a strange glow.

Galerick gasped in horror.

"Sorry," Clef said as false moonlight flooded the room, "but there's no moon out."

The young knight doubled over and groaned in pain. His limbs began to contort, and he clawed at the ground. Tearing and ripping sounds filled the room as his clothes were torn off his body.

Fuu turned away, sickened by the sight of Galerick's transformation.

White hair grew in thick layers all over the boy's body as he writhed and moaned. Soon, his body shrank and he sank to all fours. His fingernails extended into sharp points and his teeth followed suit. Eventually, his cries turned into piercing howls.

Clef watched, disinterested, as Galerick finally picked up his wolf head and glared with angry, slate-gray eyes. The beast growled.

"Don't be angry with me, Galerick. It's necessary." He took the wolf by the neck and forced him to sit. "I will change you back soon, don't worry." Galerick-the-wolf snapped at Clef.

"Galerick!" Fuu said sternly. The wolf ignored her, continuing to glare hatefully at the Mage. But eventually, he obeyed, and lay down on the ground with his head on his paws.

"That's better," said the Guru.

Fuu leaned over to stroke her foster-son's head. "It's horrible to watch, but your actually quite a pretty wolf, Galerick!" she cooed.

The wolf only twitched his tail back and forth angrily and continued to simmer.

"Honestly, Clef-san, his moon cycle only let up a little over a week ago--"

"It doesn't matter, Fuu. He can't speak to Selece any other way." He pointed over to Umi. "And her gem is fading now. She will be awake soon. It's a sign the magic is settling." He knelt beside her again and took her hand in his own, partly because he wanted to closely monitor her ovum, but mostly because he wanted to touch her.

_Umi,_ he thought, _after tonight, you'll be whole again. You'll be the powerful, strong, beautiful girl you once were. I sincerely hope that this makes you happy._

He prayed that she would wake in the next few moments so that she would find him leaning over her like he was, eyes full of longing for her. If only she could reach out to him, or call his name in her enchanted throes. The thought gave him a pleasant warmth. But she did not. Her eyes remained resolutely closed.

"Fuu," he said. "It will be soon, I think. Do you know what you must do?"

She nodded. "Channel Windam into Umi-san."

"Yes. It will require a lot of power. Are you feeling well enough to do it?"

"I think so," she replied.

"No, Fuu, don't think, _know_," he said.

"I _do _know," she said rather hesitantly. "I just..."

"Are you doubting yourself?"

Fuu, self-consciously folding into herself, nodded her head. Indeed, she had been suffering doubts since Umi's return. "A little," she said. "I just haven't used the full extent of my power in a long time, Guru-san! I may be weak!"

His tone of voice had changed and he sounded very much like he did when he was their master, making Fuu suddenly feel seventeen again. "What have I taught you? You must have complete confidence in your abilities, or your power will take you over!"

"I know, Guru-san!" she whimpered.

"You were always the least confident of the three, Fuu, and yet the power Windam wields through you is immense! You _must_ learn to master yourself! After all these years of training and honing of your winds, the one thing I always stressed to you was to have complete confidence! You _have_ to learn to believe in yourself!"

Fuu shrank back into the settee. She nodded mutely.

"Be sure to keep alert for Hikaru's call," Clef continued in a gentler manner. "She may not be able to reach you from inside the magical barriers of the dungeon, but her will is strong, so she may come through. Also, since your bond with her is the strongest, I shall rely on you to relay the message to her to free Lantis when the time comes."

Though a little nettled at being chided like a teenager, Fuu consented. "Of course, Guru-san." She stroked her emerald ovum, closing off her mind and listening carefully for any trace of Hikaru's voice.

"And you," Clef said, looking down at Galerick. "You must do your best to retain your human way of thinking while you are in this form. I can feel you struggling with your wolf side."

The wolf picked its head up and tried to look as scandalized as his animal features would allow.

"Don't go completely animal on us. Try your best to remain focused and calm. A lot of this is riding on you."

Galerick put his head back down on his crossed paws and stared at the floor. Clef sighed. This was turning into quite a long night.

The Guru, suddenly feeling very tired, leaned against Umi's chill, moist skin. He could feel her power emanating from deep within her. Before, when she lay in his arms, he felt nothing, and it very nearly frightened him. Now, he could practically taste her magic. Water to his lightning. The two became as one when they met.

He breathed another sigh. "And now we wait."

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw her sapphire ovum give a faint wink.

* * *

It was cold. All around was silky, cool, flowing water. Umi's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself floating in a black void, surrounded by a sphere of water. "What?" she said aloud. She looked around, marveling at the flowing water around her. In and out of the darkness, she could see writhing, twisting snake-like things. It was then that she realized that the darkness around her wasn't simply darkness. It was also water, but not bright and beautiful like the water surrounding her. It was thick and black, like oil, and the sight of the creatures slipping through it made her shudder.

"Where am I?"

_It is your power,_ said a voice from within her heart. Umi clutched at her chest. The feeling of cold, agonizing nausea was gone.

"My power?" she repeated. "But I thought--!"

_You are whole again, Ryuuzaki Umi,_ the voice said again. _You must awake, now, and take your place beside your fellow Knights. It is time for you to be born again._

Umi held out her hands, staring avidly at them. They were very pale, like ivory, and glowing a faint blue. Whenever she closed her fist, flakes of snow floated out like powder. "It can't be, it's been so long now."

_Take it into your hands, Umi,_ said the voice. _Accept. All will be opened to you, but you must take the first step._

Before her materialized a small sapphire gem, encased in gold. It hung there, disembodied.

"My ovum!" Umi exclaimed.

_Take it into your hands. And your heart. It is yours, Magic Knight. _

Umi reached out. "I want it to be--"

_Then take it!_

Her hand closed around the gem, and she was suddenly blinded by blue light. It filled the entire sphere, breaking through the water. The darkness around her was eaten away by it, and soon, her whole body was consumed in a sapphire aura.

Water flowed down her hands, over her arms, and drenched her body. It was delightfully cool.

"Ah!" Umi exclaimed, "this is it, this feeling! I'm--"

_Magic Knight. Become reborn._

The voice grew closer, as if it were right next to her. She turned and looked into golden eyes. Dragon's eyes. The dragon contorted and slid forward, twisting itself around her. As it's mouth opened, it began to consume her. She shrieked, and when she tried to pull away, she was paralyzed by a hot pain flooding into her heart.

_Awaken!_

* * *

Umi bolted upright in her bed.

She was not eaten alive!

Her eyes, wide and shiny, scanned the room around her. Clef was laying by her side in the bed, as was Chiharu. Fuu sat some feet away with a large white dog curled at her feet. All four figures looked up at her, shocked.

Umi shook her head. Images of the armory, of being in Clef's arms, and bright flashes of light were burned into her mind. When she rubbed her eye, she hissed in pain as the back of her hand, suddenly and strangely hard, dug into her socket. _What the?_

When raised her palm and turned it over, she screamed.

* * *

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **There'll be more than hints coming you way. The poor couple can't do much now, as Lantis is cut off from Hikaru, but if Hikaru finds a way to release him, I'm sure there'll be a warm moment or two for you!

**Aruka:** Yeah, I do tend to do that. I tried to cut down on it. Half the time I don't realize I'm doing it. Ellipses are just so much fun...

**Sistine the angel of Hell: **Of course I stayed away from a boring girl/boyfallbackinloveandgetmarriedtheend fic! Those are WAY boring. So, I guess that means you're not bored? Good! Boring sucks.

**aRlEgGoDes:** I can never type your name right. It's confusing! Anyway, sorry decided to cut your review short. You can try again with this chapter )

**silverkrystal11: **Good old Ascot being the sensible, level headed one in this story. I do rather like the idea of the eight hundred year old mage being slapped around by a young kid...

**Kiyoshi-chan:** Don't worry about being lazy, I'm about as lazy as they come. I'm pretty sure I'd win big prizes for it. But thanks for finally reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy it, and thank you for your compliments. I try.

**Seumari -tai yuna-: **Ah, a new kid! Thanks for reviewing! I love all my reviewers. Good job joining me on my Clemi rollercoaster of love!

**jem1711: **"Magic Accept!" sounds silly. "Mahaou Denshou!" is cooler sounding. I guess I thought everyone was as hardcore Rayearth as me! I can practically quote every episode, english and japanese. Hope that clears things up.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of the characters in it. Although sometimes, at night, I wish I owned Eagle.

**Notes:** So I've been reading around lately, and I've noticed a trend. A lot of these Rayearth romance fics tend to be songfics. Urgh. I don't particularly care for song fics. Only the author of the fic can really appreciate the song she puts in the story, as it's in her head. But we're NOT in your head. And if we don't know the song, all we see is random words.

But, I thought about it, and rather than write songs into stories, I'd simply list songs that come to mind when I think of particular characters. Do any of you ever do this? I find myself scrolling through my iPOD and hearing a random song, and thinking of a character from an anime. Any ideas on what could be good character songs for any of the MKR characters? I could only think of a few, but here goes...

**Hikaru**: Nobody Lost, Nobody Found, by Cut Copy

**Umi**: The Sea, by Morcheeba

**Clef**: Magic Man, by Heart (heehee... cheesy, I know...)

**Fuu**: Daylight In Your Eyes, by No Angels (again, a slightly cheesy, poppy song... but sweet, like Fuu!)

**Ferio**: (applying to his feelings for Fuu) Let Me Take You Home Tonight, by Boston. Or, (applying to his cool boyishness) Local God, by Everclear.

Regardless of whether or not you think these songs apply to any of the characters from Rayearth, you should still listen to them all and appreciate them, as they are all very good songs.

Now, I want to discuss a few things that have absolutely nothing to do with Rayearth or fanfiction, but that I love and feel excitement over nonetheless:

1. Dark Knight - I am SO psyched about this movie! I have always loved Batman! The new Joker and Two-Face make me very giddy. I actually have long, deep running memories of Batman. Remember when the first movie came out? Some (or most) of you may not have been alive yet, but I was about three or four when the first movie came out. The old trailers for the movie were good. In the trailer, the part of the movie where Batman is holding that guy up by the neck is featured. When the bad guy says, "Who are you!?", Michael Keaton says, "I'm Batman." Well, my brother and I must have seen that trailer about fifty thousand times. When my dad, a big comic geek and collector, finally took us to see the movie, that part came up, and when the bad guy says, "Who are you?!" my brother, who is only about five or so, stands up in his seat and screams, "I'M BATMAN!" in the middle of the theater. Heh heh. Good times.

2. Viva La Vida - Awesome album. If you haven't listened to it already, do so. It's really really good. I love Coldplay!

3. Blended Lemonade - Yes, time for the shameless Starbucks promotion. We have a new drink. Blended Lemonade. It's quite good, but even better if you add sweet tea and a pump or two of classic syrup to it. Very, very tasty. I got one as I was leaving work today and it was fabulous. Blended sweet tea lemonade? Heck yes!

4. Revolutionary Girl Utena - If none of you have seen this anime, then WATCH IT. I've loved Utena for many, many years now, and every once in a while, I dig up my old VHS subs and watch them. It's a great anime. Definitely consider seeing it.

5. Foreplay/Long Time, by Boston: An awesome song that I've been listening to a lot lately. If you're a Boston fan, then go download this song on iTUNES or something. It's fun!

Anyway... this one was slow in coming because I was relaxing after a long, stressful week in math. And the last chapter was very exhausting. I don't even know why, either. Just very difficult. That and chapter 17... totally draining. But fun to write, nonetheless.

Here we go.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Hikaru began to complain about the cramps in her legs. "I really hope they don't mean for me to stay down here much longer!" she moaned.

"You shouldn't be down here at all!" Lantis scolded.

"It's just going to be hard enough to concentrate on listening for Fuu-chan's voice."

Lantis shook his head. "Hikaru. You don't really think that you can do anything to get me out of here, do you?" he asked. "I am very powerful, and even I cannot break the magic of this barrier. Clef probably could, as he has the Master Key, but--"

Hikaru brushed him off. "I've got that taken care of already, Lantis." She pointed her finger at Lantis' face and said, "Honou no ya." Fire erupted from her fingertip and struck the wall of the barrier spell. But, as she predicted, the fire merely bounced off and burned itself out, leaving the barrier unharmed. She had not expected much better, and was not disappointed. She sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"Perhaps the combined power of all three of you knights would work?" Lantis suggested. "Whenever Umi awakens, that is."

Hikaru snorted. "Doubtful. I think we'd do more damage to ourselves and to the room. We can't touch this spell. Besides, there may be another way."

"Another way?" Lantis asked.

"Maybe. I think I can break the barrier, if you help me."

"But _how?_"

She cupped her hands before her and whispered, "_Hyoukai Raibutsu..._". She braced herself for the intensity of the Item Recall spell, for the item she needed was quite large. Her eyes closed, and in her open palms appeared the hilt of a large sword. It fell into her hands with a loud _thump!_ "Oh!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping it.

Lantis' jaw dropped. "My--!"

The redhead nodded, struggling with the large object. "It's very heavy, Lantis, I don't know how you carry this thing around."

The Kailu simply looked stunned. "My sword? But how did you summon it?"

Hikaru allowed the blade-less sword to drop to the ground before her. "It wasn't easy, believe me." Perspiration had condensed on her face from the intensity of the spell. She mopped her forehead, sighing uncomfortably. "We needed the other Master Key."

He studied the gem affixed to his sword. It was dull, as it had not much power being separated from him. "You're powerful indeed to be able to transport such an object."

Hikaru beamed. "Of course I am. Now, all we have to do is put our heads together and figure out how to use it."

"But Hikaru," he said, "it won't do you any good. You cannot activate the key inside it. Only the touch of my hand will."

"It was the only thing I could think of to bring!" she said. "I don't have any other way of breaking through this barrier. I might be strong, but I can't break through barriers set by the Master Mage!"

"Clef did not cast this spell," Lantis informed her. "Though it is his same brand of magic."

"It draws power from him, though, I can feel it," said Hikaru, holding an open palm close to the ward. "Much of the magic in this castle does, after all."

"Then why did Clef not come himself to help undo it?"

Hikaru shrugged. "He sent me. I guess he didn't want to leave Umi's side. And his presence is too well detected by the guards. Mine is not quite so powerful, even though I sometimes like to think it is..."

Lantis sat back and rubbed his temples. "This will not work, Hikaru," he repeated wearily.

She nodded. "I know, but... it's worth a try, just let me.." She picked up the hilt and held it against the barrier. The two magics coming together began to make the sword throb and hum. As soon as the metal and the magic touched, sparks ignited and loud cracks resonated through the room. Hikaru cried out again as the magic burned her, but held the sword firmly to the barrier. Electricity snapped and hissed around her.

"Stop, Hikaru!" Lantis shouted, "it will harm you, stop it!"

"Just _hold your hand up!_" she said, "Try! Just focus on the key inside! It will activate if your thoughts touch it!"

"Stop!"

"Come on, Lantis! This is the only way! Ah!" A jolt of hot electricity shocked her. "Concentrate!"

Lantis shook his head and shut his eyes. "You will make yourself ill, Hikaru, please..."

When another hot spark caused her to shriek, Lantis threw his hands against the barrier and concentrated his will onto the sword inches away from him. It was difficult to do so, however, because of Hikaru's cries of pain and the loud snapping and popping of magic around him. Slowly, he allowed his mind to calm down and concentrated on the gem inside his sword. He desperately tried to quiet the constant mantra running through his head, saying _This will not work, this will not work..._

Hikaru bit her lip, ignoring the hot barrier spell beginning to fold itself around her hands. _Rayearth!_ she called out. _Please, help me! Just give me this little bit of strength! _Her ovum brightened and glowed like a bright red beacon, and soon erupted into flames, encapsulating Hikaru. She thrust the sword forward until it would go no more.

"Hikaru!" Lantis shouted. The gem on his sword ignited in a blue light and the magic surrounding them, which was scorchingly hot, dissipated in a loud _crack!_ The room itself seemed to shake from the force of the blast. The golden wall separating the two lovers vanished, and Lantis fell forward into Hikaru's lap. The sword suddenly grew very heavy and Hikaru allowed it to drop. Right onto Lantis' head.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"Lantis, sorry!" she exclaimed, curling herself around his head.

"That _hu-u-rt,_" the Kailu whined. It was quite uncharacteristic, and Hikaru giggled.

"But look, we did it! It's broken! It worked!"

Lantis pulled away and rubbed his throbbing skull. "We must make haste, though," he said. "It was a powerful disturbance. It will have been felt by others. Hurry, we must _mmph!_" He was cut off by Hikaru's mouth on his own. She threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lantis!" she gasped. Her weight caused the Kailu to fall backwards, and she lay straddled across him, crushing his mouth with her own. She was so tiny, and she rarely took the initiative to be so forceful with him... it was oddly arousing.

His hands found their way, shaking, to her back.

"Mphkaru..."

The redhead ignored him and squeezed his neck. "I'm sorry! I just missed you!"

"This is hardly the proper time for this--" he protested. But he really didn't mind. He embraced her and sat up, moving her into his lap. He kissed her back. "I missed you, too."

"We'll be punished so badly for this," she breathed against his face. "Is it strange that I don't care?"

He ran his hand down her face and shoulder and brought it across her thigh. His voice was low and seductive. "Yes. But I have always thought you strange, Hikaru."

"Oh, thanks," she giggled, relishing the feel of his hands on her skin. She pressed her face against the flesh of his neck. "Lantis--"

"Should it be here, or out in the hall?" he whispered.

She was about to open her mouth to reply, bur Fuu's voice stopped her. Hikaru whirled around. "Fuu-chan!" she gasped. Her ruby ovum was glowing.

Lantis, not really paying attention to Hikaru's words, was still trying to cop a feel from her in the middle of the dungeons. Only when he slipped his hand under her shirt did she protest. "Lantis, not now!" she scolded, pushing herself off him. He looked scandalized. Like _he_ had thrown himself on _her!_

"You started it!" he said childishly. But Hikaru didn't hear him. Her eyes were closed and she was deep in concentration. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. "So, what is it that has so rudely interrupted us?" he asked.

Hikaru pursed her lips. "I can hear her," she whispered. "She's calling out to me."

"Who?" he asked. He couldn't help but be abrupt -- his body was screaming at him to take her.

"Fuu-chan..."

* * *

Fuu pulled her hand away from her gem and stared at the sweating, shaking form of Umi.

"It's done," she said to Clef.

The Mage rose. "Good. We shall depart, then."

Umi was wide-eyed, unable to tear her gaze away from her hand. "Clef!" she squealed.

He turned to her. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

She gulped and nodded her head stupidly.

"Umi-san," Fuu sighed happily, taking her friend into a warm hug. "I was very worried about you."

Umi was rigid in Fuu's arms. Now, instead of staring at her hand, she fixed her gaze on Clef. Memories were flooding into her, and she saw a brief image of Clef standing in the armory with her and pushing her away when she tried to kiss him.

"What--?" she said, confused.

Fuu pulled away. "I believe Clef-san will tell you everything you need to know on the way to the dungeons, Umi-san."

"Dungeons?" she repeated. She lightly touched her blue gem. It was the same as it ever was. Just as she remembered it. Not a single scratch. It was in perfect condition.

"Yes. We must go now, Umi-san!"

Umi blinked. "Go where?" she asked. When she looked at Fuu, an image from one of her dreams flashed in her mind. She gasped and clutched at her body, desperately searching her flesh for signs of being bitten. She'd been devoured by a dragon after all, but... no dragon... no sign of a dragon anywhere... She rubbed her bare arms. Another image appeared before her, and it was the far off sea this time with the glowing water and the rumbling of the Dragon Shrine.

She shook her head furiously. "They won't stop!" she said, shutting her eyes against the scrolling pictures in her head. Slithering, black serpents, deep water, glinting light, disembodied gems... "The Sea Shrine!" she gasped. "It's there! It's... it's alive, I saw it, I... and I couldn't reach it, it seemed so far off, and I couldn't breath, I... couldn't move, the rumbling was so loud..."

Fuu watched her warily. "Clef-san, do something for her. She is dreaming, but wide-awake."

Clef stepped forward. Umi looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and watery. "Didn't you see it?" she asked. "It's alive! The Shrine!"

"Be calm!" he commanded. When he touched a finger to her forehead, Umi stopped her rambling. She blinked. "Clef?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "Come, Umi," he said, taking her hand. "We must go now."

She shook her head. "Ah, I feel like I've been sleeping for ages. Thanks for that, I couldn't stop seeing my dreams."

"Yes, but your mind is well again, so we must go. It's time."

"Time for what?" she asked, allowing him to pull her from the bed.

"To awaken your sleeping deity," he replied.

Fuu took her other arm and smiled. "I shall be there with you, Umi-san," she said. "And so will Hikaru-san. We'll support you."

Umi was shocked. "But, so soon?" she said, looking once again at her ovum. She could hardly take her eyes away from it. She casually knocked it against Clef's side and heard it make its typical _chink _noise. Yes, it was truly there.

She gasped aloud. "Selece!" she suddenly remembered, trying to tear herself out of Clef and Fuu's arms. "Let me go! I want to go to him now!" she exclaimed.

Clef held her back. "I _knew_ you would want to do that as soon as you opened your eyes, Umi!" he said. "No! You must not go alone!"

"Why not!?"

He took hold of her other hand and pulled her back to him. "You must prepare your heart first, Umi! Have you forgotten everything that happened the first time you awakened him? He put you through a trial! You _must_ prepare your heart for him, or he could devour you!"

Again, the dream appeared in her mind, and she could almost see the black dragon slithering up her arm and opening its mouth wide to consume her. She gasped. "No!"

Galerick, still in his wolf form, rose to his feet and padded his way over to her. He looked up her eagerly, wagging his tail. Umi shrank back. "Bannie!?"

Fuu tugged at the wolf's neck. "He must be in this form, Umi-san." she explained. "I have alerted Hikaru. She has freed Lantis. We must go _now._"

Umi stared at Galerick. "Bannie," he said, ignoring Fuu. "Why are you a wolf?"

Clef shook his head. "Come." He tugged Umi out of the room and Fuu and Galerick followed suit. Umi protested the whole way.

"I'll be perfectly fine on my own, Clef!" she said, trying to yank her hand free from his. "If I have magic now, then he can't hurt me, right? I won't be ill if I touch him!"

"No, you won't be ill," he said, "but your magic has more than likely stirred something in him. If you enter his chamber alone, he may lash out at you subconsciously. Only when he is fully awake will it be relatively safe to be near him. And I _mean _'relatively'. _I_ am the one who must wake him up! So stay with me. We're going there right now."

Umi frowned, feeling defeated. The magic inside her was making her stomach flutter. It'd been so long since she'd had it, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. It hummed through her body and made her flesh rise in bumps. Down in the dungeons, she knew, she'd see Selece again. The thought made her faintly sick. As much as she longed to have his soul back alongside hers, the memory of him floating there sealed away in that room had truly terrified her. She huddled against Clef, shivering.

"Do you remember," he asked softly so that Fuu would not hear, "the armory? What happened there?"

She shrugged. "Kind of. I remember you pointing your staff at me, and then a flash of light. Nothing else past that"

His cheeks flowered pink. "Then... you don't remember... what we talked about?"

She looked up at him, confused. "Talked about?" she repeated.

He frowned. "What I told you. Do you not remember?"

She stared hard at him for a few moments. If she tried very hard, she could vaguely remember him holding Chiharu, and reaching out for her. She could see his mouth, and could remember how she'd longed to kiss it. His words came back to her. _I am not worthy of you yet,_ he'd said. _I must have you both, or nothing._

She blushed and looked away. "I guess I threw myself at you again, right?"

Clef shook his head. "Far from it." He narrowed his eyes and squinted down the hall, refusing to look at her. Had she truly forgotten what he'd told her? And it had taken so much courage for him to finally say it!

_Of all the damnable..._ he cursed to himself. When he looked down at her, she was still looking up at him with that confused expression on her face. He only held her gaze for a moment before looking away again.

It had taken EVERYTHING in him to tell her what he'd told her. And she didn't remember? He'd have to do it _again_? He groaned inwardly, hoping that somehow, in some way, she would remember later and he wouldn't have to get himself liquored up again just to be able to summon up the courage to do such a thing.

Fuu watched their conversation, smiling to herself. They'd been growing very close lately. No doubt, soon, that they'd be very much in love again. Would Clef break all of the rules of the country and propose marriage to her? Fuu thought that he should. Then again, she was slightly old fashioned. If he loved her and had sex with her, then he should definitely marry her. Fuu herself had waited until she married Ferio to consummate their relationship. As she absently scratched Galerick's white head, she made a note to herself to press the Guru about the subject. It would be the proper thing for any honorable man to do.

Voices from down the hall made her stop. "Oh no," she said, "I'd forgotten that nearly half the castle had been alerted to the commotion Hikaru-san created..."

Clef made a dismissive gesture. "No one will suspect anything if you and I approach to investigate."

"And what of Umi-san and Galerick?" Fuu asked.

"Galerick will be fine, but Umi we shall hide." He paused at the corner and peered at the crowd of men gathered before the doors leading to the dungeons. He could make out the figures of many prominent council members. Gaius was among them. He'd feared that. Also, standing among the men was Lafarga and a few of his foot soldiers.

Clef turned back to Umi and Fuu. "Come with me. Try to look as concerned about the situation as possible. And keep an eye on _him_," he said, pointing at Galerick. "I don't want him strolling past an open window and catching a whiff of some creature or other and run off after it!"

Fuu poked her head out and scanned the crowd. "Ferio is not among them," she observed. "Good."

Clef took hold of Umi's hand again. "I shall place a spell on you to hide you from their sight," he said to her.

"But won't they sense her presence?" Fuu asked. "I don't think anyone could forget the way the presence of the Magic Knight of Water felt, even after all these years!"

Clef shrugged. "I'm counting on everyone being too distracted by the situation to notice." He peered at the crowd again, studying their actions. He could faintly hear them talking to one another.

"There is something amiss here," Gaius said. "Why have you not opened these doors yet?" he demanded.

One of the soldiers in charge of guarding the door looked dismayed. "Well, my lord," he said, "we haven't been able to touch it."

Gaius looked incensed. "What do you mean?" He reached out to touch the door, and when his fingers brushed the wood, fire erupted from it and scorched his arm.

Clef pulled back, amazed. "Hikaru has sealed the door against them! Look! The fire of Rayearth attacks it when they get too near!"

Fuu hovered near his elbow, staring down the hall. "It won't take them long to break her spell! There are many powerful mages gathered there!"

"Which is exactly why we must hurry!" he said.

Umi, too, was searching the crowd. "Will Lafarga be on our side on this?" she asked. "Have you told him anything?"

"No. But I think he'll catch on quickly enough. He may be able to aid us."

Umi felt the fluttering in her stomach kick up. "Wow... I know this sounds silly, but this is all really exciting! Sneaking around like this reminds me of my old days as a knight in training! We broke so many rules then!"

"_You_ did," Fuu corrected.

"Enough," Clef said, holding up his hand to silence them. "Let's go. Galerick, look natural. You too, Highness. We will pretend to be just as confused and concerned as they are!" He turned very suddenly and pulled Umi close to him. She gasped when their faces were only inches apart. "Try to be still," he said softly. He slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her face to his, placing the most gentle of kisses on her lips.

Her eyes flew open.

"Guru-san!" Fuu gasped. She didn't know whether to feel happy, embarrassed or shocked, so she merely stood by and watched what was happening.

Before Umi had time to feel properly surprised, she felt the most curious sensation spreading across her lips. It was cool, like water. It spread from her mouth to her cheeks, over her ears and hair, then downwards across her neck, her shoulders, her chest...

Fuu smiled as the spell worked itself on Umi. It looked, from her perspective, as if Umi was being coated in quicksilver. It spread across her whole body, and when it finally engulfed her feet, Umi disappeared from view. She applauded Clef. "Well done, Guru-san."

Clef pulled away. He couldn't see Umi, but he could feel her chest against his and the rapid beating of her heart. He felt around for her hand and took it. "Come then," he said. "We're ready."

Umi, still blazing hot and in shock, went along with him dumbly. Unseen by either he or Fuu, she raised a hand and touched her lips. His kiss lingered there. Now, of course they had kissed before then. They'd even... well... it was certainly nothing new to her since she'd been brought back. But this time felt different. Almost like it really _was_ their first time. Like so many years ago... their first kiss. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and felt herself blushing even more. It was so very tender.

Oh, yes. He definitely loved her. There was no question.

Though she couldn't see her, Fuu could almost feel the heat radiating from Umi's body. She gave the Guru a wink. "And I suppose you couldn't have done that with your hands?" she asked. "Or your staff?"

Clef ignored her, but had the decency to look embarrassed all the same. Fuu felt Umi go rigid in indignation.

When the Council members and soldiers heard their approach, the immediately rushed forward and bombarded them with questions.

"What is happening?"

"Did you hear? There was an explosion down here! There must have been some kind of accident!"

"Madoshi, you must come quickly!"

"Your majesty, I'm glad you're here, we'll need your council!"

"The door has been sealed against us, we--"

"--explosion was heard and we rushed down as soon--"

"--Lantis' quarters--"

"--Rayearth's fire leapt from the door and attacked--"

"--guard alerted to a strange presence--"

"Woah!" Clef exclaimed, holding up his hands. "One at a time!"

Gaius stepped forward, looking enraged. "Guru Clef," he said, "surely you must have heard the explosion if you're here. What is going on? Do you know that the door has been sealed against us? It is the power of Rayearth keeping us out of the dungeons! Princess Hikaru is in there!"

Umi huddled very close to Clef so as not to accidentally brush against anyone and have them alerted to her presence. She could see herself when she looked down, but only a little. To her own eyes, she was transparent, like a ghost. It unnerved her to be so close to so many people and have them looking directly at her, but not seeing her. She squeezed herself even closer against Clef, narrowly avoiding the hilt of a soldier's sword. If the situation were not so grave, she might have enjoyed this close proximity to the mage.

Clef put on a very serious face. "Yes, I can feel the fire in the air. The Queen and I have come to see to it personally."

"The Princess has been committing unforgivable crimes as of late!" cried a Council member. "She should be punished fittingly this time!"

"I agree," Fuu lied through her teeth. "If it is true that Hikaru-san has sealed us out of the room, then I shall ask Ferio to order her punishment swiftly."

"What do you mean, '_if it is true'_? Do you not feel the magic of the Fire Knight on that door! She has deliberately sealed us out!" Gaius snapped.

Clef motioned for the man to step aside. "It will not be difficult to break this spell. You must not be keeping up with your magical abilities, Gaius, if you have been unable to break this simple barrier spell." Gaius looked outraged as Clef pushed him aside. Ah, well, he couldn't help himself. He hated the Council member, after all. He very discreetly tugged Umi alongside of him. She stumbled forward, but made no sound and touched no one.

Lafarga was standing before the door, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Guru Clef!" he said, happy to see the man, but with a hint of concern in his voice. "I'm glad you're here. It's been rather tumultuous with all these scared guards, running about" he said, looking pointedly at his soldiers. They shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"And Galerick!" he said, petting the wolf on the head. "What are you doing in your wolf form? Poor boy!"

Clef clapped Lafarga on the shoulder. "I've come to see about this mess," he said. Before he turned to the door, he gave Lafarga a very significant look. The Captain looked confused. Clef squeezed Umi's hand tightly and for a brief moment allowed Umi to be seen. Lafarga blinked in confusion as he saw the Magic Knight of Water appear and instantly disappear by the Guru's side. His mouth dropped open. No one else appeared to have seen what he saw.

"We've come to get Hikaru and Lantis out," Fuu whispered very quietly in his ear, trying to be inconspicuous.

Clef nodded slightly.

Lafarga looked from Fuu to Clef, then at the Council Members, then to the door.

"Come, Highness," Clef said. He touched the tip of his staff to the door and whispered an incantation. The wood grew hot and started to smoke. The fire of Rayearth spewed forth from it shortly afterwards.

Fuu helped the Mage by holding out her hand, casting her winds against the door.

Everyone in the crowd stepped back, protecting themselves from the scorching heat of the spells.

Finally, Clef and Fuu's magic broke the barrier, and it dissipated in a hiss. "Easy enough," Clef said, taking Fuu's hand. "Council members, have no fear. I shall take the Princess from this dungeon and see to her punishment."

Gaius stepped forward. "And I shall come with you!" he said. "Come, friends."

"No," Clef stopped him. "It is not necessary for you to come. If it is only the Queen and I, Hikaru will not be afraid or try to flee from us. It is better if we go alone."

Gaius looked upset, but nodded, obeying the Guru. Clef's argument seemed logical enough.

"All right then," Clef said. Galerick pawed at the door impatiently, and Clef pushed it open. "We shall be back," he said.

He gave Lafarga one last heavy glance before closing the door behind him.

Lafarga understood, if only a little bit. Whatever they were doing, it was very important that they were not discovered, or disturbed. He turned to the men behind him and motioned for them to come away.

Gaius protested. "We should wait here, Captain! They'll be out shortly once they capture the Princess."

Lafarga nodded. He could not go against a direct order from the Head of the Council, but as he leaned back against the wall, he was quietly plotting a diversion for the group to get them away from the door as soon as possible.

* * *

Once safely inside the dungeons, Clef released Umi's hand and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear the murmur of the people outside arguing with one another.

Fuu huddled close beside him. "What now, Guru?" she whispered. "Shall we retrieve Hikaru-san and the Kailu?"

Clef took his head away from the door. "Yes, but I think I will seal them out first."

Fuu gasped. "They will know! They'll know something is wrong if we do that, Guru!"

"I cannot have them walking in on us trying to revive Selece!" Clef retorted. "I am very powerful, but that magic will drain me, and I can't take them all on at once if they attack me!"

"Where are they?" Umi asked quietly from his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what room Lantis is in, but we'll be able to find them easily enough," Clef answered. He inhaled sharply when she pressed her body back against his. Her nervousness was hitting its peak now, and she clung to him desperately. It was like before. Selece emerged in her mind, as well as the dragon from her dream, and the horrible slimy, inky black darkness. Much as she had done the night before, she pulled at his robes, trying to burn away the unwanted visions.

Fuu could not see, but if she could, she'd blush at the sight of Umi's hands traveling over Clef's robes, pulling them aside, and burying themselves in his chest. "Clef--" she whispered into ear. "I never thanked you. For giving me back my power..." Her hand found its way under his shirt and pressed against his bare flesh. "So... thank you..."

The flush from his face began to slowly creep downwards. Soon, his entire body was warmed by her touch. When he felt her lips against his ear, his concentration faltered, and the spell over Umi immediately broke. She had turned all silver again. The color flowed off her body in rivers and pooled at her feet, where the liquid disappeared. Umi was unaware of what happened, and still clung to Clef.

Fuu turned, seeing Umi from the corner of her eye and gasped. "Umi-san!"

The girl's eyes popped open. Fuu was looking right out her. Umi glanced down at her shoulder and, upon seeing that it was as solid as it ever was, she pulled away from Clef, looking embarrassed.

Fuu took her hand and pulled her down the hall. "I saw that," she whispered, giggling. "So, that's what you were doing that whole time when I couldn't see you?"

Umi looked over her shoulder at a very nervous looking mage. She covered her face with her hand, ashamed. "Sorry, Fuu. I just usually can't control myself when I get too close to him," she replied quietly. "I mean, you saw him kiss me, right? He did that on purpose, I know it!"

Fuu nodded. "Of course he did. But we'll talk about that later. For now, let's search out Lantis and Hikaru-san."

Umi could feel Clef's gaze burning into her back, but ignored it, for at the end of the hall, she could see two figures; one tall, and one very short. "Hikaru!" she cried.

The redhead ran forward and embraced her friend. "I did it," she said, "We're ready to go, Umi-chan. Let's go see Selece."

Behind them, Clef stood by the door, unsure of what to do. He could spot Lantis if he squinted hard enough. Unhappy as he was with the man, he needed him. He sighed heavily pressed his hand against the door. He concentrated hard through his hand, and soon the two women and the wolf could feel his immense power radiating from his body. Violet light spread from his hand and across the door, quickly sealing it up.

Now, there was definitely no turning back.

Immediately, an outcry erupted from outside. He whirled around. "Come! We must go _now_. All of you, follow me!"

He strode down the hall and took both Fuu and Umi by the arm. Galerick plodded along behind them, tailing faithfully at Lantis' heels.

Umi colored, avoiding Clef's gaze. He did not look at her though. He seemed too focused on the task at hand.

Hikaru brought up the rear, squeezing herself between Fuu and Umi. "This will be difficult, Umi-chan," she said. "But we can do it. Fuu and I will concentrate all our power into you. You can do it! Just remember how we first woke up our deities! You have to prove the strength of your heart to Selece again."

"Yeah, I know," Umi said. "I just... well, I'd rather not think about it just yet..." She tried to think back on that time when she and her friends wandered aimlessly around Cephiro. She could picture the Water Shrine very clearly in her mind. Selece had spoken to her heart, forcing her to bear her true feelings. It had been difficult. Umi had always had a problem with admitting her true feelings to herself. But it was a wonderful thing to remember. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel the cold scales of Selece's nose on her fingertips.

_Gods,_ she thought, _this is all happening so fast... what a long, ridiculous day this has been... was it really only this morning that I went to Clef's room like a bitch in heat?_ She yawned into her hand. She had no idea what time it was, but it must have been close to three or four in the morning.

The group wound their way down the tightly spiraling stairs, and as they neared the bottom, Umi felt her stomach tie itself into knots.

Clef pulled her along, not looking back at her. She wondered what he would be doing in this thing that they were about to do. No doubt he had to channel much of the power of Selece. She'd never even seen anything like this done before. She could feel the weight of the ovum gem on her hand more than ever now.

They finally reached the bottom and everybody stood back as Clef unsealed the door. When it creaked open, Umi felt nausea welling up in the pit of her stomach. This time, however, it wasn't from magic.

"Calm your spirit," Clef said gently to her. "Focus. Try to think on your heart's desires, your love for your friends, and the love for your daughter. You have to make Selece believe that you truly want to be a knight again."

He finally turned to look at her. She slipped her hand out of his and nodded.

"This will be very difficult, I won't lie," he said. "I don't know what will happen. We could all very well perish in this room. I will do my best for you, as will we all, but it will be up to you whether or not we walk back out of here."

Umi felt a lump rise in her throat. "Clef.. don't say such things--"

He quickly cut her off. "It doesn't matter. All that matters now is this."

"But we could _all_ be in danger here!" Umi cried. "Hikaru is pregnant, and Fuu has been dangerously ill lately! And _you_! If you bear the brunt of all this power, you could be killed!"

He was quiet for a moment before he replied, "I am willing to risk that, for you."

Umi gasped.

If it were not for the bright light coming from inside the room nearly blinding her, Umi would have made some sort of sensible, sweet reply. But she threw her hands over her face, horrified by what she saw.

There, on the familar dias, lay Selece. He was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Umi cried out, "Selece!"

Clef had to throw his arm around her to keep her from running forward. "Do not!" he hissed. "Your magic left him and returned to your body, that's why he's on the floor! Do not approach him yet!"

Umi struggled against him. "Let me go!" she shouted.

Fuu and Hikaru also reached out to restrain Umi. "Clef, what do we do now?" Hikaru asked, avoiding Umi's flailing arms.

Clef was standing stock-still, casting nervous glances about the room. So far, nothing was happening. No lashing out of power, no explosion. Nothing.

"All right, good," he sighed.

The Mage motioned for Lantis and Galerick to follow him, all the while keeping his eyes on the human form of the Dragon God. "Here goes," he said. "This is it. I'm playing this all by ear, now, so... just bear with me." He gripped his staff tightly. "I will need you to stand beside me, Lantis."

The Kailu took his sword from Hikaru's hand and took his place next to the Mage. "Galerick," Clef commanded, "Go and place yourself before Selece, but do not touch him."

He was beginning to tremble all over now. He forced himself to master his fear, for he knew that lack of confidence was deadly in magic. The room suddenly grew very hot, or maybe it was just his body, and the next minute he tore his layers of robes off and threw them aside. "All right," he said, steadying himself. "Hikaru and Fuu. You will sit on either side of Umi. Focus, now, all of your strength into her.

"And Umi," he finally said, "place yourself in front of the dias. Kneel. And focus. Think on your heart. Do not pay us any attention, only focus all your thought on Selece."

In a state of mild shock, Umi obeyed dumbly. She approached Selece with legs that suddenly felt like lead and knelt on the ground before the dias. Fuu and Hikaru perched themselves beside her.

"Concentrate!" Clef urged.

Umi shut her eyes against the bright light given off by Selece's body. For whatever reason, he was glowing blue, probably from the remnants of her magic. She tried her best to focus on her heart, but she couldn't help but listen to Clef speaking with Lantis, or remember how horrible it was to see Selece in his human form. She began to sweat.

"Galerick," Clef said, kneeling next to the wolf. "You must speak with Selece now. Can you hear him? Try to quiet your mind and seek out his voice. You'll know it when you hear it." The wolf rested his head on his paws and shut his eyes, blocking out the rest of the world. Clef continued, "Urge him to reawaken. He'll listen to your animal mind. Nobody else in here will be so able to reach him. He's in too deep a slumber. Now, do what you can."

Fuu wanted to reach out and pat Umi's shoulder, but Hikaru shook her head, saying that they shouldn't break Umi's concentration. Fuu sighed. "What will we do, then?" she asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "Wait for word from Clef."

Said Mage had resumed his place in front of the dias, between Galerick and Umi. Lantis stood beside him. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Forgive me... I'm just as clueless about what to do as you all are. I think we just need to wait and see what happens with Galerick. We'll know if there's a disturbance."

"Guru," Lantis said quietly, "you know Hikaru's condition. I worry about her. Don't make her put too much stress on her body."

Clef continued to muss his hair. "I think she'll be okay, Lantis. We'll just have to see." His palms were slick with sweat. _Actually, we could all very well die in here,_ he thought. He hoped that wasn't the case.

As he stared at Galerick's wolf body, he noticed that the hair on his back was standing up. The wolf appeared to be trembling.

"Look at him," Lantis said. "What do you think is going on?"

Clef could only guess. Galerick seemed very tense, but his eyes remained closed, and Selece was still immobile on the floor in front of him. His body betrayed no signs of movement or consciousness. Clef was very suddenly hit with the realization that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Very vaguely, he knew that Selece must be stirred awake, his body somehow destroyed or split (so that his dragon self could grow out of it... maybe) and Umi made fully strong of heart, to accept him. Or for him to accept _her_. But as far as what would happen when Galerick broke through to Selece, or when Selece opened his eyes... his guess was as good as anyone's.

His eyes lighted on Umi He studied her face closely. Her eyes were shut tight and she was clutching the folds of her dress in her fists with strong determination. But she seemed conflicted. Clef could tell that she suffered from inattentiveness. Try as she might to quiet her mind and focus her energy, the sounds from the room around her and fleeting memories kept her from fully concentrating.

Clef shook his head. _For our sake, she had better be meditating on the strength of her heart._

He pointed at Hikaru and Fuu. "Princesses," he said, "Summon your beast gods. Command their presence here. You'll need their protection if something happens." He struck the floor with his staff and, with the help of Lantis, enveloped them all in a protective force field. "Better safe than sorry," he muttered.

Fuu pressed her palms together and closed her eyes, summoning Windam to her. Hikaru crossed her arms and folded into herself, meditating heavily. Both simultaneously burst into flames and gales. Their green and red light moved outwards from them and soon engulfed all three Knights. Umi did her best to summon her own magic to protect herself, but without the power of Selece, she paled in comparison to the Knights beside her. She grimaced as her hair whipped around her face from the power of Windam.

Clef resumed his watch of Selece's body, setting his jaw determinedly, mastering his fear. "Come Galerick, awaken the beast god!" he shouted.

* * *

_My heart,_ Umi thought to herself, doing her best to ignore the whispers of the people around her. On one side of her body, she felt harsh, biting winds. On the other, her flesh sweated from the heat of Rayearth's fire. It was a terribly uncomfortable situation. But still, she focused on her desires. _What I desire. I must be true to myself, like I was all those years ago._ Her eyelids trembled. _But what did I desire then? It's been so many years. I wanted what any girl that age would want; friends, family, a love interest, highschool graduation..._ Clef appeared in her mind. _Yes, my love interest. Although, when I first donned Selece, I didn't love Clef, or any boy, for that matter... so should I not think on that?_ Chiharu's tiny, cherubic face was there in the darkness as well. _But we're not talking about what I wanted then, are we? I need to be honest about what my heart desires now._

Fuu and Hikaru steadied themselves and remained in deep concentration. Fuu's hands slowly shifted into a different position, with her fingers set in a steeple formation, whispering to Windam in her heart.

_Why hast thou need of me, Magic Knight?_ he asked her.

_Protect us, Windam,_ she pleaded. _And do what you can to help Umi and Galerick, please speak to Selece's soul that is locked inside that human body... help him to awaken. Give me all of your power! Channel yourself through me!_

Hikaru laced her fingers together. _Let's go, Rayearth! Give me your power! Protect us with fire!_

_I am at your service, Magic Knight,_ replied the fire god.

Umi shifted her weight slightly, as her feet were starting to cramp beneath her. She was reminiscing on the times she had in this land before she'd been banished back to Tokyo. A long lost memory had returned to her. One day, as she, Hikaru and Fuu trained together, Umi incurred an injury from a projectile, accidentally launched by Hikaru, striking her leg and breaking it. She had shrieked and shrieked in pain, falling to the ground and pushing away Hikaru and Fuu when they rushed to her side. Clef, naturally, had been supervising and came to her rescue. Much to her dismay (as she hated been fussed over like a child) Clef carried her from the room and tended to her leg himself. This was before Umi had fully come to grasp the fact that she was in love with him. At the time, she'd only convinced herself that she had a silly little crush on the significantly older man. But when his hands traveled over her bare leg, gently feeling for a place to reset the bone, Umi, though in considerable pain, felt the stirrings of desire for him in her body. Calloused hands he had, and cool to the touch, but still smooth, and with the dexterity and grace that anyone nearly 800 years old would have. Perfect fluidity. It was what she was truly attracted to. And she could never forget the way he looked at her, if only for the briefest of moments, when she slid her leg through his hands and allowed it to rest in his lap.

_Stop,_ she scolded herself, _these memories won't help me. Or will they? Is Clef, then, what I truly desire?_ She scowled. _I refuse to believe that such a simple and silly wish could be the thing my heart truly desires. Selece will not care about my love for a man!_

Instead, she reflected on her child, and whether or not she truly considered Cephiro to be home for her. _I love Tokyo, and I'll always miss it. My parents, my friends. I grew up there, after all. But here... Cephiro is so beautiful, and I love everyone in it. I fought very hard for its freedom. I risked my life for this land. Would I have ever done such a thing if Tokyo were under attack? Do I really love it so much? _

She allowed a small squeak to escape he lips as she felt the two women beside her give off powerful surges of magic. They were 'powering up', as it were, filling with the spirits of their beast gods.

_I think I want to live in this world, and raise my girl as a Princess, as is her right by birth. In Tokyo, I'm just a little single mother. Even though my parents are so influential, I have no prospects of following in their footsteps. I certainly don't want any part of the family business... so, is it only true that I wish to remain here because I am known? Known and respected? And happy?_

Galerick's head rose from the ground. His slate-gray eyes stared heavily at the form of Selece. But the beast god-turned-man did not move.

Lantis gripped Clef's shoulder. "It won't be long before the mages above us break through your seals, Madoshi! We are in danger, here!"

Clef shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If we hold strong here, I think we will be successful. My will is incredibly strong, as is yours, and that of all three women here. The will rules all in this land. Be strong, Lantis. Stand firm with me!" He struck the ground again with his staff. "Kakoen Boujo!" Another explosive barrier spell erupted from him, adding to the tremendous power surging through the room. Much like when he had protected the Palace against Debonair, a pillar of white light swirled up around them and soon engulfed all the occupants of the room.

Lantis shouted in dismay. "Don't, Guru! This nearly killed you the last time you tried it!"

"Silence!" Clef shouted. "I must concentrate!"

_What do I have here?_ Umi continued to think for herself. _True happiness, as I always wanted it? Yes, I desire Clef. I desire him like I never desired any other man. True, every man I ever met in Tokyo bore his face. But... but... that's not what I truly want. I want Chiharu. I want Fuu and Hikaru. I want family. I want them all to be happy. And I want to be happy with myself._

She saw herself standing with Clef. It was some unknown day and unknown time, out on the shores of the ocean. She was reaching out for his hand, but he didn't see her. She thought, at the time, that he never saw her.

_If I can't have these things that I want, then what am I to do? What do I have, if not that love? Or this title? Or those women beside me?_

Another memory occurred to her, this time she was in Tokyo, cradling an infant Chiharu in her lap. Tears streamed down Umi's face, because every time Chiharu opened her big blue eyes, all Umi could see was Clef. She had cried and cried since the baby was born, for it was then that she truly knew the paternity of the girl. And in her despair, she realized that she left her home, her world, her life, all her happiness, behind in Cephiro. She was stuck in Tokyo forever, the place of sorrow and misery... but all of it, she realized, was nothing, compared to his burning flame of hope and love, sleeping in her arms. All of it, everything, was worth it, just for this tiny child.

_Chiharu,_ she thought, feeling tears burning the back of her eyelids. _It's her that's affected the most by all of this. She's torn from her love of me, and family back home. I haven't given thought to her happiness and well being much lately. I've been way too caught up in my own drama. But she... she was all I had for years. I was okay back in Tokyo, deprived of all the love I had in this land, simply because I had her. I love her. She's everything in the world to me. Her happiness is very important._

"Thank you, Rayearth!" Hikaru said aloud. "And Windam, too! Your magic is so very strong... just give us a little more of your strength! It's almost time!"

Clef watched the girls uneasily. He studied Umi. She was still deep in concentration. _What could she be thinking about_? He wondered. _And what is her heart's true desire? She never spoke of any such thing to me, now or then. What is she desires her homeland? Will this all be for nothing?_

He shook off the bitter thought. _If it is indeed not me that she truly desires... then... whatever will make her most happy, I am trying my best to do for her. I suppose that's enough._

Galerick was on his feet now. His hair stood upright, as upright as it could be, and his claws were splayed out across the floor. He was rigid, still staring at Selece. Just staring.

For the briefest of moments, Umi allowed her eye to open, just a crack.

She found Clef. He was glaring at her. "No!" he shouted.

She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut again. _Emeraude in heaven!_ She swore to herself, _how does he expect me to concentrate with all this commotion!?_ She could now feel the stirrings in her body created by her magic. It was whirling about inside her, longing to come out. She still couldn't quite remember how to control it, so, very gradually, it seeped from her pores in icy droplets of water.

_Your heart!_ She heard Clef say to her mind. She gasped aloud again. _Your heart! _he repeated, _focus on the true wish of your heart. Whatever it may be, think on it, and decide! What do you want?_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _she shrieked.

Clef turned away from her, cheeks blazing. He couldn't help but notice the tiny frozen pool of water that surrounded Umi's folded legs. If her magic acted up on her, she would be powerless to do anything about it. And he... well, perhaps he was the deadliest distraction of all.

Again, Umi forced herself to focus. _So... all right... my heart. I know what I desire; the things I desire. I just don't know, yet, which is the most important._

She searched out Hikaru's presence with her own, and upon feeling it, rejoiced. She could actually _do_ that now... seek out someone else's magic with her own. _I love her,_ she thought. _And Fuu as well. I never had to worry about losing their love. Neither do I have to worry over Chi. Only Clef... Clef is the only inconstant thing in my life. So, I think, therefore, he is not so important, as much as I may want him._

Her ovum began to gleam a bright blue, and soon her whole body was inundated with sapphire light. _Then are my friends what are most important to me?_ she asked herself. _But no... I was able to live without them back home. I wasn't very happy, but still I managed to go on. I knew they were here and weren't going anywhere, but as far as I knew in Tokyo, I was never going to see them again. And, for the most part, I was okay with that._

The light surrounding her blazed even stronger.

_It was Chiharu!_ _She was all that mattered! I love her more than anything in this world, or the other! Even more than myself!_

It was a very sudden revelation. Not once since she left Cephiro with Chiharu in her womb did she have such a thought... that her own well being was not paramount to anything else. That was it, then!

_She has been unhappy, I know it! She loves Fuu and Hikaru and the children dearly, but her heart aches, I can tell! She doesn't love Clef! She fears him, all because of the torment he causes to my heart! My poor darling... she's been miserable... all for me._

Galerick began lifted his head and howled. A long, loud, doleful sound.

_I left for her, that day four years ago! I was sad, but it didn't matter, because all I could think about was her! _

_It is she who is most important! It's her happiness I want the most! Even more than my own! If she is unhappy here, even if I have everything I think I want... then I wouldn't be able to bear it! I--! I would..._

The little face, pale and heart shaped, burned its way through the darkness in her heart. Bright blue eyes were all she could see now.

_I would... I think I, no, I _know_ I would do anything for her happiness! For her to thrive! If she wanted it, I would leave this place! I would leave him, and Hikaru and Fuu and everyone else! For her! She is the most important! She always was!_

Clef gasped. The onslaught of magic in the room had increased a hundred fold.

_Chiharu, then! That's it! I want her most of all! Nobody else is as important to me as her! Not even the people in this room!_

_I would give up all of this, if only it meant that she would be happy!_

When she opened her eyes, finally, she looked upon the motionless form of Selece. His long, dark blue hair was whipping around his face. All the magic in the room, now, seemed concentrated on him. Galerick stepped back.

Umi stood, and Selece's eyes snapped open. They were a deep golden color, and they fixed themselves on Umi's form.

Water blasted forth from his body, and Clef braced himself against it, protecting the form of the woman behind him. It hit him like a wall of concrete, but he held his hands up and channeled the energy into his own body. It flowed through him and into the body of Umi, though at a significantly lesser degree than it attacked Clef. He growled as the magic tore at his flesh, cutting him, freezing him... but he stood firm. He was the conduit. He was keeping Umi alive.

"Now!" he shouted. Lantis raised his sword, and both men said, "_Inazuma Shourai!"_

The lightning cast hit the human form of Selece with tremendous force. Hikaru and Fuu both threw their hands against the ground and _whoosh! _their magic surged forward towards the beast god and formed a strong barrier against his erupting magic.

"Go!" Clef said, pushing Lantis. "Get out of the way! Move, move, _move, get out!_" The pillar of light around him strengthened. "Now!"

"But Madoshi--!" Lantis protested.

"No, I must remain! I have to protect this room, and the rest of the castle as well! Selece could destroy it all! _Go!"_

Umi stood where she was, transfixed. Her eyes were glazed over, and the light surrounding her body was glowing steadily. Hikaru and Fuu both struggled to their feet, and Galerick turned tail and bounded from the room.

"You've attacked him!" Fuu cried. "But why?! Look at him! His body is torn in many places! He is bleeding _everywhere!_"

When the girls looked back, they saw Selece, still in his human form, doubled over on the dias, his blood spilling from him in alarming quantities. His eyes blazed gold.

"It's happening!" Clef hissed. "Look!"

Selece stood, and when he uncrossed his arms, the room began to shake violently. The group all lost their balance and collapsed to the ground. Selece stretched forth his hands, and when he did, long, sharp claws slid out of them. Almost faster than they could see, his body lengthened, ripped apart, spouting water, and where the flesh tore, dark scales appeared, greased with blood. Golden energy crackled in bright curtains around his form as he grew, and grew, and grew. A low roar emitted from his throat. His face contorted, and when it split apart, his snout stretched forth, and when he was to his full height, his scaly neck and back scraped against the ceiling, knocking loose stones and cracking walls.

Umi remained where she stood, seemingly unaffected.

Now, in place of the once bound man, stood an enormous dragon. His tail crashed to the ground, splitting the marble, and his huge claws swiped at the air. He was livid.

Umi, driven by something she didn't quite understand, held out her hand.

"_Girl from the other world!_" Selece shouted over the din of the crumbling room. _"Why hast thou awakened me from my slumber?!_"

Umi shook her head. "I haven't. My friends did it for me," she answered truthfully.

The dragon narrowed its golden eyes and, with a heavy stomp of his paw, set a huge crack into the marble below, creating a crevasse that split forward, jagged, towards Umi. It stopped just short of her feet.

"_For years have I been trapped in your human form! Who is it that has done this to me? Answer!"_

"Madoshi Clef," she said.

The dragon shrieked and lashed out at Clef. But the Mage was fully protected by his barrier, and Selece's claws scraped across it, fully repelled. Clef was unharmed.

"Don't hurt him, Selece!" Umi pleaded. "Only listen to me! Allow me to don you once again!"

"_I am at the service of the Magic Knight,"_ the dragon growled. _ "And hast thou been honest with thine own heart?_"

She nodded. "Yes."

"_And what is thine wish, girl from the other world? Speak!"_

Umi paused, considering her words. _I have ultimately come to the conclusion that... that..._

"That I am not important," she finished out loud. "It's not my desires that matter. The only thing I live for now, ever since I became a mother, is my child. I can't think of myself anymore! I have to stop being selfish! It is her wish that is most important. Not mine. I..." she steeled herself. "I would do anything for her! Even if it means that I have to leave this world, and forfeit, once again, the title of Magic Knight!"

Fuu and Hikaru gasped in unison. "She wouldn't!"

"_For a child, thou would sacrifice thine own happiness?"_ Selece asked.

"Yes!" Umi cried.

Selece bowed low, his nose nearly touching Umi's hand. Before she could brush her fingers against his cold nose, a torrent of water gushed forth from him and engulfed. It picked her up, whirling about her like a great blue sphere, and she vanished. Soon afterwards, so did Selece, in a deafening _CRACK!_

* * *

Once they were gone, the light in the room faded, and water fell like rain on the occupants of the room. The rumbling increased, and it was as if a great earthquake were rocking the entire room.

"Get out!" Clef shouted, maintaining his barrier spell. "Leave this room! I remain to protect the castle!"

Hikaru reached out to him. "Clef!"

"No," Lantis said, pulling her out of the room. "Listen to him, he knows what he's doing."

"But how can we leave him like that?" Fuu cried desperately. "And Umi-san! Where has she gone? What's happened? Oh, Kailu-san, she could be dead! And Clef could be killed, too!"

They stumbled in the hall over the limp form of Galerick. He was human again, and panting, struggling to his feet.

"Your spell is broken," Lantis said, yanking him to his feet. "Now we must go, hurry, all of you!"

* * *

Again, Umi found herself suspended in water. But this time, instead of looking up and seeing the sun filtering through the water above her, there was only darkness. A black ocean. Before her was the form of the beast god Selece, in his true dragon body. His golden eyes gleamed in the inky blackness.

"_Come,_" he said gently, "_Come into me. Thou hast proven the strength of thine heart, and shown me thy true feelings."_

Umi laughed and swam forward, embracing his large face. "Selece..."

"_It has been too long, Magic Knight,"_ he whispered to her heart. "_If thou truly desires it, then never again shall we be separated. Never lose that strength and nobility, that places the well being of thine loved ones before thine own."_

"I won't," she sobbed happily. "I've been so stupid... but I feel free, now! As if I just woke up from some horrible dream! I really don't care what happens to me. If she is okay, then I will be too!"

"_Then I shall enter thine heart, now, Magic Knight. I shall be with thee, always. If thou ever hast need of me, thou need only call my name. Go to thine daughter."_

"I will!" she said, and as the water around her grew clear and bright, Selece morphed into a sphere or bright light and shot like an arrow, straight into the gem in her hand. The ovum glowed bright, then faded, as Selece resumed his place there, slumbering until her heart would call for him again.

Below her, the Sea Shrine began to reform. She could see it if she squinted hard enough. The pillars holding up its face sealed back together, and golden light flooded from its open doors.

_Finally,_ she thought, _I am once again Ryuuzaki Umi, Magic Knight of Water, and Dragonmaster._

Her lungs constricted, and she realized that she was not in a dream, or in another world, but truly under the ocean. She panicked and swam frantically for the surface. She broke through with a strange _thack! _sound, like a balloon bursting. She gulped and gasped, struggling against the waves. She could have drowned!

He clothes clung to her body, weighing her down. _Gods, if I drown out here after all I had to go through, I'll be SO pissed!_

Gathering herself, she peered around. It was night time, but far in the distance, she could see the faintest light blue cresting the horizon. The sun would be up, soon.

So, the inky blackness she saw below was not from the dark places of her heart... it was truly nighttime outside!

She laughed to herself, a bit uneasily. What was she doing here, floating out in the middle of the ocean?

Not too far away, she could see the shore line. Oh, she was so very tired. It would take her a while to swim that distance. By the time she reached the shore, the sun could very well be up.

"Thanks a lot, Selece," she said aloud. But she was not bitter. A warm light gleamed inside her. She felt whole. Complete. For the first time in a _long_ time. She gave no thought whatsoever to Clef. Whether or not he loved her didn't matter at all. She was perfectly happy.

Full of joy, she began to paddle, and slowly made her way to the shore under the cover of the bright stars above her.

* * *

Finally, when the rumblings of the castle ceased, Clef collapsed to the floor. His spell vanished, and the room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Fuu and Hikaru were hysterical. They just couldn't bring themselves to leave their friend behind. They had no idea that Umi was safely out of the castle, albeit stranded out in the sea, where her heart belonged.

Lantis, fed up with their hysterics, placed his hands on their heads and delivered a powerful jolt to them. Both women ceased their crying and fell to the ground, asleep.

Lantis knelt over Hikaru and scooped her off the ground. He cradled her close to his chest, hoping with all his might that nothing had happened to harm the child in her womb. Anything, anything but that.

"My King," Lantis whispered, touching the gem in his sword. He was calling to Ferio. "You must come. Your Queen is in need of you."

* * *

An hour or so later, Umi's feet finally touched sand. She cried out in relief. Her limbs were like lead. Her whole body screamed at her to just _sleep _already! She dug her fingers deep into the sandy clay beneath her and clawed her way to shore. The tide was high, but the water was calm, so it was relatively easy for her to climb ashore. The warm, summer night was heavy with the perfume of flowers on the shore. Umi frowned distastefully when her wet clothes sagged on her body. She could very clearly see _everything_ through them.

_Of course,_ she thought. _I'll have to avoid everyone when I go back into the castle... it's freezing in there!_

She hugged herself and stumbled across the sand. It was pitch black, as there was no moon out, and she tripped over everything imaginable, even landing flat on her face in a stagnant pool.

She pushed herself up, swearing colorfully, and turned back to look at the sea. There was no glowing light from the water, and she could no longer hear the low rumble coming from the Sea Shrine. It was totally quiet and peaceful, the only sound being the water lapping gently at the sand.

_So what now?_ she thought miserably. _I've gotten what I always wanted. But what now? How do I continue? What am I supposed to do?_

She sighed, picking seaweed and sand off of herself.

"Well... to the castle, I guess."

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**tu amiga loca: **Glad to see you again! I'm happy that I made you so excited as to go all caps-locky on me! WOOHOO!

**Itena-chan:** Ah, thanks for your review. I'm glad someone else noticed the ridiculous Lexus deity gone fangirl moment. Heehee!

**aRLedGodDesS: **Don't worry about the name. At least it's not full of 's or XxXx's or #'s. I hate those. How silly!

**sistine the Angel of Hell:** Here's your chapter, Magz. Sorry it was so late in coming. Like I said, Math kills my Rayearth libido.

**Aruka:** This chapter was HELLA long, no? Even longer than chapter 17! I didn't mean for it to get that long, but I'm sure you wouldn've all attacked and killed me if I'd've split it into two parts!

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **Hehe, I wish I could devote an entire chapter to a steamy Hikaru/Lantis sex chapter, but would be unhappy with me. Ah well.

**Selene Thalia: **Thanks for your review, too! And yes, finally! This story is five years in the making. That's how long it took me to write up all this stuff, but finally, its out!

**Sam:** I think the wait, this time, was only about a week and a half, right? Not so bad, considering some don't update for months, and sometimes years, at a time! Enjoy!

**WEIRDkittywwingz: **There are a few twists, but this isn't Wild Things, after all. The summary for that movie would be, There are some girls, and then there is a PLOT TWIST. And then there is a PLOT TWIST. And then, after that, there is a PLOT TWIST. Nah, don't want this story to be like that.

**Seumari -tai yuna-: **Oh, I doubt very much that I set any kind of Clemi standard. I actually read a story slightly similar to this one years and years ago, but it was HORRIBLE, and the authoress deleted it, so I asked permission to take it and make it better. She never replied, and even deleted her account later, so... finders keepers, ne?

**nieshka:** Ha, I'm glad you enjoy the pace in updates. It kind of varies for me, depending on how much free time I have. Chapters 12-17 were done when I had no school, but then it started back up again after that, so they've slowed down. Sorry! But I hope this makes you happy. A nice long chapter, ne? And not even close to the end!

**silverkrystal11:** Yes, Umi has weird dreams when in a magically induced sleep. I do, too. Only, I'm never in a magically induced sleep. But hell, wouldn't that be fun?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't roll on Shabbos.

**Notes: **Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, as I write this chapter. Sorry. But I had to get it out. It's a bittersweet one. But quick, quick, quick.

And is it just me, or does the 'skip this add' page make you want to chew glass?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: The Magic Knight Reborn**

* * *

It had taken nearly two hours for Umi to traipse her way back to the castle. The sun had crept over the mountains, and many of the castle's inhabitants were waking up. She managed to slip in unnoticed, however. She sought out the solitude of her rooms. Once there, she collapsed onto the bed next to her daughter, not even bothering to change out of her wet clothes. There, she fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up for a full two days.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the Council had seen to it that all of the people involved in what they had seen as a blatant act of blasphemy and direct disobedience of the King were punished severely. Hikaru managed to get off light once again, due to Ferio's pleas for mercy, on account of her pregnancy. It took much negotiation, naturally, because every last Council Member was in complete outrage, and also, being male, were not inclined to pity the problems of women. In the end, Hikaru was sentenced to banishment to the old Prison Fortress out in the Forest of Silence (with a few ladies in waiting to care for her) for three weeks. An eternity as far as Lantis, Ferio and Fuu were concerned.

Speaking of Fuu, she got off completely. It was Clef who saved her. He claimed that she had no prior knowledge of the incident and not participate in the freeing of the beat god whatsoever. As no one in the Council had seen anything to the contrary, they could not object. Lantis, too, was freed of punishment, thanks to Clef. Hikaru, however, he could do nothing for. Nor for himself.

Fuu found herself being grateful that Umi was in a heavy slumber. She'd rather her not know about what was really going on. After Lafarga's soldiers had detained him, they dragged him back down to the dungeons and threw him into a small chamber where he would await further sentencing. Fuu didn't see any more of him after that.

Lafarga took up a constant watch over the door leading to the dungeons. He had no choice; the Council forced him to. Once, when Fuu snuck down to see him, she found him in a state of utter dismay. Clef lay inside, completely shut off from everything on the outside, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"To be locked up like some common criminal," he'd said, "he, the Master Mage of Cephiro..."

"There was nothing you could do, Lafarga-san. It is your duty to follow orders."

But that did not seem to comfort the Captain, so Fuu departed, leaving him to his sorry state. She was far more concerned for Hikaru. The small woman was in no mortal danger out in seclusion in the Forest of Silence, but Hikaru had a delicate heart. She would suffer greatly out there, even though all her physical needs would be taken care of.

It made Fuu feel very alone. Yes, she had Ferio and Umi and Chiharu, but there was never a time, not in the entire time she'd known Hikaru, when she could not see her every day, or every other day. It was like an open wound for her. But she took comfort in the knowledge that Hikaru was a strong girl and that she would soon return.

* * *

A day later, when Umi finally woke up, Fuu was having tea with Caldina.

"Don't fret too much over it, missie," Caldina said. "She'll be all right out there. The Forest of Silence isn't dangerous anymore, and she has ladies looking after her." The dark skinned woman breathed a heavy sigh. "I worry myself over poor Lafarga. He's a right mess over all this, too."

Fuu agreed. "It's one thing to defy the Council over small things and get away with it, but I've spoken about this with Ferio a lot, lately. He and I are of one mind. The Council is set for the simple people of Cephiro. Since they can't have the comfort of the Pillar system, then they must have the solidity of the Council. We can't undermine a system that gives them peace and comfort. If we did, chaos could ensue. There's nothing we can do."

"So what'll happen to Clef?" asked Caldina.

Fuu sipped her tea. "A criminal trial will be held for him tomorrow evening. More than likely, he'll be sentenced like Hikaru was, to be banished to some place or the other. But I think the Council will be far harsher on him." She looked pained. "It is very likely that he could be banished from this country all together, and his Madoshi title revoked."

"They would do that? Take away the most important man in Cephiro?" Caldina asked. "No one's done more for this country than Clef!"

Fuu shrugged. "It's only speculation. The only thing I can be certain of is that Clef-san will suffer a great deal, whatever happens."

"I hate it," said the Chizetan bitterly. "Pretty dang medieval, what they did to 'im, doncha think?"

"Yes, I agree. But, like I said, there's nothing we could have done about it. And it's best we don't try to intervene. Clef wouldn't want it, for fear of punishment being turned on ourselves instead." She grimaced. "He took it all on himself."

"And how 'bout Umi?" Caldina asked. "How's she doing with all this?"

"She slept through it all. I'm going to attempt to wake her later and let her know about everything. I may leave the Clef part out, though."

Caldina laughed despite herself. "Good luck with that. I never knew any girl with a better nose for snooping around to find out information than Umi!"

* * *

Umi beat Fuu to the punch, and woke up a little after noon that day. Her daughter was still snuggled next to her, but in different clothes than the night before (or nights... she couldn't be sure), so Umi surmised that she'd been out and about and cared for. She curled closely against the child and yawned, stroking her fine hair.

The windows were still open, and a delightfully cool breeze floated through them. It was high summer here in Cephiro, but even so, it wasn't dreadfully hot like it would've been back home. She'd always liked that.

Umi took a few moments to gaze thoughtfully at the ovum gem affixed to her hand. It was still all rather new to her. Her shock hadn't quite faded away yet. She gave the gem a gentle flick, reassuring herself that it was indeed real.

_But it's not over yet,_ she realized. _I'm at square one again. It may take another few years of training to be back to my full abilities again._

The thought sickened her. The training she'd undergone in the years past was rigorous and, at times, life-threatening.

She'd think about that later.

For now, she'd busy herself with bathing, then perhaps eating, then finding someone and having them tell her what had been going on since she'd fallen asleep.

She pushed herself out of bed and stretched. Despite everything her body had undergone, she felt refreshed. Once in the bathtub, she began methodically washing her hair. It stank like stale sea salt and weeds. She guessed that her sheets probably did as well, and resolved to have some waiting ladies wash them later.

She had left the door open, and from the bedroom, she could hear her daughter starting to stir. "Chi?" she called out. "You awake?"

She heard the child slide out of the bed and pad her way to the open door. There, she stopped. "Yes," she replied.

Umi smiled at her. "Did you eat breakfast?" Chiharu nodded. "Good." Umi rinsed out her hair, all the while keeping her eyes on her daughter. Chi remained in the door, looking concerned. She was studying her mother's face intently.

_Ah, are you 'reading me', little one?_ Umi wondered.

She _had_ been rather distant lately. Chiharu was smart, she could pick up on a lot of things, and no doubt she was able to figure out that _something_ had been up in the past few days. She was looking at Umi differently than she normally did. It was possible that she could sense Umi's return of power.

"I'm sorry, Chi," Umi said finally. "It's been kinda hectic lately, huh?"

"You're different," said the little girl.

Umi giggled. "Yes, but in a good way."

She studied her daughter a bit longer. It seemed she'd resolved to ask no more questions.

"Come here," Umi said, beckoning to the child. When she came forward, Umi reached over the lip of the tub and kissed her forehead. "I'm happy," she said, smiling. "Are you?"

Chiharu nodded. "You feel better?"

Her smile grew wider. Always the concerned little daughter, Chiharu was.

"I do. You've been sad 'cuz I've been sad, right?" Another nod. "Well, everything will be okay from now on, I think. Just be sure to always tell me what you're feeling. Be honest. We'll talk more about it all later, but I want you to think a lot on what you want. Do you want to stay here, or go back home?" She pulled away. "Think about it."

Chiharu looked shocked, but gave no reply. Umi wrung out her long hair and rose from the water. "After I finish getting dried off, we'll go eat some lunch, okay babes?"

Her heart felt as if it would burst with joy! She was all smiles as she dried off and pulled her hair back. _It's more or less what I wanted. I did want this back again. But even if I didn't, I'd be okay, since I'd have her._ She turned and grinned at her offspring. _Hopefully she makes a decision soon on what would make her most happy. Naturally, I would hope that she wants to stay, but it doesn't matter. She's like a weed. She can thrive anywhere, like me._

_And is that the strength of my heart?_ she asked herself. _I suppose. Knowing what's most important to me, in the end, is what I think did it. _

Now her thoughts turned to Clef. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of tenderness she felt for him. He'd sacrificed all to do this one thing for her. He thought it was what she wanted most, and so he gave it to her. She was elated. Giddy. Like a teenager again. She remembered that briefly, while she meditated, she could see his face. Although he, himself, was not ultimately what she desired, it was a close second. Actually, a close fourth. For when she really gave it thought, her wishes were organized in a list. First and most importantly was her relationship with her daughter. Secondly, her relationship with her friends. Clef was fourth, but before him came the idea of family. She fantasized of a time when, years down the road, she and Clef and Chiharu were a happy little family. If indeed they were fated to remain here. Stability was very important for Chiharu.

But Umi couldn't fool herself enough into thinking that Chiharu liked Clef. She knew very well she didn't. The child was never one to appreciate change. But it was nice to think about, all the same.

_But,_ she remembered, _I still feel some anxiety over the whole Clef situation. Are we an item now, or what? He told me that he didn't feel like he deserves me. So, what does that mean? Is he going to properly court me or something? I'll have to ask him. I'm not quite clear on the subject._

Umi pulled on a simple white dress. "Come," she said, taking her daughter's hand. "I'm famished."

* * *

When they encountered Fuu outside the Grand Hall, Umi took her into a tight hug, "Fuu, I haven't thanked you yet. You put yourself in danger for me. How can I ever repay you?"

Fuu smiled. "There's no need for that, Umi-san. You're my dearest friend. It's nothing."

"It is _not_ nothing," Umi corrected. "It's everything. And I owe it all to you."

"Umi-san..." Fuu blushed.

"So, tell me, what's been up, Fuu?" Umi asked, motioning for her to lead the way into the Hall. "What day is it today, anyway?"

"It's Friday," Fuu replied. "You slept all day yesterday."

Umi laughed. "Well, can you blame me?"

"Most certainly not," replied Fuu. "You've been through a lot."

"Tell me about it," Umi said. She sat at the table and pulled Chiharu into her lap. "It's kind of still a shock. It wouldn't occur to me to say to someone, if they asked, that I'm a Magic Knight yet."

Fuu smiled again but said nothing. She was glad to see Umi in good spirits.

Chiharu fidgeted in her mother's lap, stretching so she could reach a bowl of bread rolls. "So," Umi said, handing her daughter some bread, "here we are. I'm a Magic Knight. So are you. Now, what's to be done?"

"I'm not sure, Umi-san. To tell you the truth, I didn't give that part much thought."

Umi agreed. "I don't think any of us did." She reached out and took Fuu's hand in her own. "You didn't answer my question from before. What's happened since the other night?"

Fuu tried her best to seem unconcerned. "Well, Umi-san... as I'm sure you know, Hikaru-san has been punished. But not harshly," she added, seeing the look of dismay on her friend's face. "She was sent to be imprisoned at the Forest of Silence fortress. Presea-san's old Forge."

"For how long?"

"Three weeks."

Umi shook her head. "And that's pretty lenient, I guess, considering the circumstances. She'll be okay over there, right? I mean, someone will be taking care of her?"

"Yes. It's all been arranged. She is in no danger of casting forth her child, if that's what you mean. She seemed unharmed by the intense spellwork of the other night. If that doesn't hurt her, nothing can."

"And Clef?" Umi asked, her mouth full of ham. "I guess he was punished, too, right?"

Fuu nodded gravely. "Yes, Umi-san."

The bluette swallowed. "As glad I am that you all did this for me, I can't help but feel guilty. It was kind of a last minute whim of mine, and look what came of it. Hikaru is in chains out in the Forest of Silence and Clef, is... actually, where is he?"

Fuu was afraid she'd ask that. "He is being kept under heavy guard down in the dungeons."

"And when will they release him?"

"Tomorrow morning. There will be a trial held, and he'll be convicted there."

_Convicted,_ Umi thought sadly. _He'll be a criminal now, all because of me._

Fuu squeezed Umi's hand reassuringly. "He was found by the soldiers," she continued. "After you disappeared, he ordered us to leave. Then, he collapsed, and his barriers on the doors broke. He was detained a few minutes later."

Chiharu spoke up. Her little faced was screwed up with distaste. "Guru Clef is in jail?" she asked.

Umi nodded. "For helping me, baby." The little girl seemed astounded. She turned back to her meal with nothing more to say.

Umi sighed. Slowly, her good spirits were dampening. She knew that they would be punished, but still. It hurt her heart to hear about their suffering.

"I guess there's no point in asking if there's any way we can go to see him?" Umi asked.

Fuu shook her head. "Not this time. I think it would make him angry. I doubt he wants to be seen like he is, now. And besides, we wouldn't be able to get anywhere near him. His security is tight."

"All right." Umi had heard enough, and asked no more questions. She supposed she'd see how it would all turn out at the trial.

Suddenly, she realized that she herself would have to attend. If she was a Magic Knight, then she was part of the Council again. She'd had to witness his punishment, whatever it would be.

_I'll try my best not to think about the worst that could happen._

* * *

Galerick, still feeling ill from the spell cast on him, lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Lantis sat next to him, looking solemn as ever.

"Will you be all right?" the young knight asked his mentor. Lantis' face was dark. He did not reply.

"What do you expect?" asked Ascot, who was sitting in the corner. "She's gone."

Galerick rolled over and faced the wall. The banishment of the Fire Knight had weighed heavily on his heart. Hikaru was like an older sister to him. And now he wasn't likely to see her for quite some time.

Ascot shook his head and leaned back against the wall. "Things will return to normal. As normal as they can be, once this is over. Be glad she wasn't punished more severely, Lantis."

The Kailu scoffed. "I don't feel right, sitting here like this. I should have been punished, too." He was angry. Mostly with Clef. If Clef had not insisted that Lantis was innocent, then he would be suffering alongside Hikaru. She wouldn't be alone. But now all he could do was sit there and worry about her day in and day out. He had no way of communicating with her. He hated Clef for it.

"I can't make myself be happy for the Water Knight just yet," he said finally. "Perhaps when this is over, I can."

Ascot nodded. "That'll do. Just... promise me that you won't seek retribution?"

"Of course I won't. Do you think me a fool?" Lantis asked nastily.

"No," said Ascot, "not at all."

Galerick continued to stare at the wall. He listened only half-heartedly to the conversation behind him. The only thing on his mind was what had happened in Umi's chambers the other night. He could only vaguely remember being changed into a wolf by the Madoshi. It was always so, when he changed. His wolf mind retained very little memory. He knew, though, that in some form he had communicated with the best god. Galerick imagined that he could hear Selece's deep voice coming from the very walls. If only he could remember what the deity had told him...

When he shut his eyes, he could imagine the words. But only imagine.

His heart ached for the Fire Knight, and his stomach churned from the aftereffects of Clef's spell.

Lantis, sensing his discomfort, leaned forward and patted the boy's shoulder. "You'll be well enough by the end of the day," he said. "Don't worry over Hikaru, and try not to dwell too much on what happened. It's done." His voice only betrayed the slightest hint of hesitation.

The boy knight felt little comfort from these words, so he did not reply. An overwhelming sense of dread was descending upon him. Like Lantis, he, too, felt helpless.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Fuu never left Umi's side. The women and the child spent most of the afternoon together, staying outside to enjoy the weather and keep their minds off of the events that were taking place.

Umi was amusing herself by casting small spells on the trees and bushes around her. Happy "Mizu No Ryu"s chorused through the warm air. Soon, everything around them was either frozen or melting.

Umi seemed delighted. "This is too much fun!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to have the power back."

"It's good to have _you_ back," Fuu added. "I'm sure that Hikaru-san is fine where she is with the simple knowledge that you're back in our Circle again. It will give her hope."

Umi nodded. "I only wish I could have seen her again before she left. Now I can't tell her any of the things I want to tell her. To thank her, like I thanked you."

Fuu patted Umi's hand. "Well, plenty of time later to think on that. For now, I think we should get you ready for tomorrow. Shall I have your old armor and leathers cleaned for you?"

Umi, distracted from her sad train of thought, brightened up. "They fit me fine, did I tell you? I tried them on when I first got here. There a little tight, but, well... anyway, sure! I'm sure they're a little musty, and the leather could be polished, as well as the gold crescent moon and other ornaments..."

Fuu motioned to a nearby hand maiden to see to the task. The young woman bowed out and retreated back up the hill to the castle.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten how it goes," Fuu continued. "You'll sit with me and look important. Try not to interject. It won't do the Guru any good."

Umi grinned sheepishly. She had been known, in your younger days, to become fiery in the middle of a proceeding she didn't like. Even better known was she for the colorful insults she could fling at the Council members who upset her.

Her mind turned again to Clef. She had a sneaking suspicion that something very undesirable would happen to him, but she dared not voice it. Voicing it would make her lose her nerve, and she'd be unable to attend.

"Tell me, Fuu," she said seriously. "What will happen to him?"

The Queen, who had busied herself with pulling shoots of grass from the ground, did not meet her eyes. She was quiet for a moment, considering her words.

"I'm hoping that banishment will be the worst that they could do to him."

That cut Umi, and she shrank back as if wounded. "Banishment out of this land, and not this world, I hope."

Fuu shook her head. "Not with the veil between the worlds in the state that it is." She decided to keep the fact that Clef was likely to be stripped of his title to herself. Better for Umi to find out later. If she knew now, it was very likely she'd storm the Council chambers and commit murder. The thought of the approaching morning loomed over her head like dark cloud. It would be a difficult proceeding, and Fuu dreaded it.

Still, she tried to make herself look cheery. "Whatever happens, Umi-san, you're with us. You'll always have us. We won't go anywhere."

Umi nodded. It was a comfort, yes. But she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Clef. Would she be rash and run off with him? Who knew? But in any event, she'd better buck up and put on her big-girl face. She'd be thrown into the lions den when the morning came.

Fuu had nothing more to say, so Umi. retreated into her own thoughts. The women passed the rest of the day in silence, contemplating the day ahead.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was morning. Umi hadn't slept much, but she awoke feeling rested nonetheless. She sent Chiharu off with Galerick and prepared herself for the trial. True to her word, Fuu had left Umi's armor and leathers in her room, freshly cleaned. Umi donned her flowing white and blue skirts and laced her leather bodice around her. The crescent moon she affixed to her breast gleamed.

_I certainly look like a Princess again,_ she thought, admiring herself in the mirror. She allowed her hair to flow down her back. She summoned her sword from her gem and held it before her. Again she gazed at her reflection, and when she took herself in, she beamed. Gorgeous, as always. And a Magic Knight again. She felt like she could cry from happiness.

Soon, she was summoned to the palace court rooms. She met Fuu outside.

"Umi-san, you look magnificent!" Fuu cried, taking Umi in. It seemed for a moment as if she, too, would be driven to cry. "You're back... you're a Magic Knight again! I'm so happy!"

"Save your tears for the trial, Fuu," she laughed. "Although I hope they won't be necessary at all."

"No," Fuu said, dabbing her eyes. "I hope not."

Ferio stood by her side. "Good to have you back, Umz!" he said, clapping the girl on the shoulder. Rather hard, too. He'd always treated her like she was a boy.

Umi smiled at him. "Shall we have a duel after this, for old times sake?" she asked jovially. "I always enjoyed sparring with you."

"Sure, but no cheating!" Ferio said. "No magic."

Umi feigned indignation. "Me, cheat? Ferio, your words hurt me."

The King scoffed. "If I had a penny for every time you hexed me when I wasn't looking, I'd be rich."

"You _are_ rich," Umi said. "You're the King, stupid."

"All right you two," Fuu interrupted. "We should go inside now. I'd rather be already seated when the Council comes in."

Umi agreed. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to walk in and have them all stare me down, wanting to kill me." She didn't notice the dark look of apprehension of Fuu's face. Ferio pulled Fuu aside.

"There was nothing I could do," he said to her. "They'll revoke his title."

"Oh no," Fuu moaned. "And after what they've already done..."

Ferio clenched his fists. "It's for the best. Perhaps things will be better, now, if he is to become a normal man."

"And in his condition..." Fuu whispered.

Her husband laid a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Fuu-chan."

They took their seats. Ferio sat at the head of the table, and Fuu joined him. Umi approached Ascot, who seemed overjoyed to see her.

"You haven't changed a bit!" he said, taking her hand. "Young and gorgeous as always. And with the spirit of Selece inside you, I can feel it."

"Yes, I feel great," she said, "better than ever. It's like no time has passed."

Ascot pulled her chair out for her. "And you're feeling all right, aren't you? No complications?"

"No," she replied. "If I look uneasy, it's for Clef and Hikaru. But... well, they should both be okay, right?"

Ascot paled. He wondered if the Queen had told her anything.

"Have you seen him at all?" he asked quietly.

"No. Not since Selece swept me from the castle. But I heard he was punished. Banished back down to the dungeons, right? Have _you_ seen him?"

Ascot nodded, his expression grim. "Yes. I've seen him."

Umi poked his side. "Well don't just sit there, _tell_ me how he is!"

When the Balu didn't reply, Umi's face fell. What was with all the pained expressions on everyone's faces?

"Ascot, what's wrong? What do you know?"

He stared out at her through his long bangs. If Umi hadn't yet seen Clef, then she was sure to throw a fit when he walked in. He looked around to make sure that there where no heavy objects on the table that could be launched at anyone. "Princess," he said, "I only worry about what could happen to him after this is over..."

Umi hadn't let herself think on that subject until now. All kinds of horrifying things came to mind. Torture, exile, hanging...

"Surely they won't harm him, will they?" she asked.

Ascot shrugged. "Probably not. But we're about to find out, I think. Here they come now."

Fuu looked around when Ascot finished. She scooted her chair closer to Umi's. "Please, Umi-san, do nothing."

Umi kept her eyes on the door. "What do you mean, Fuu? I'm not going to fly out of my chair and try to free him, if that's what you're thinking."

Fuu pursed her lips. "Just prepare yourself for the worst. In all likelihood, Clef will be stripped of his title."

Umi gasped. "They wouldn't!"

"I think they would," Fuu answered grimly.

Council members slowly filed into the room. They all took their seats at the table opposite Umi's. It seemed they had not noticed her presence.

"But Clef has been the Madoshi for centuries! How can they take that away from him? Surely they'll have to find someone else to take his place!"

"I know," said Fuu, "but they can't execute him, and they probably won't exile him. I think they'll strip his title, hoping that it will be what hurts him the most."

Umi stared at the door. Soon, soldiers walked in, escorting Clef. Her heart raced. He was not bound in chains, as she'd imagined. But they were dragging him in nonetheless, like a common thief.

"Pillar, look at him," she said. "He's being dragged like one dead..."

Fuu clenched Umi's hand. "Please Umi-san, do nothing!"

"Fuu, seriously, what's the matter with you? I'm not going to--" Umi stopped. Yes, they were definitely dragging him, she could tell now. As they got closer, Umi could see that he seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Her jaw dropped. "What?"

Fuu grimaced.

The soldiers brought him to the center of the room and released him. He stood on his feet for a moment, shakily, before dropping to the ground.

"What's happened to him?" Umi hissed. "Is this because of me? Did the magic do that to him?" She studied his body. He was clad in white linen. As she watched, stains flowered over the fabric. "No way," she breathed. She looked back to the door. His blood pooled on the marble before it.

"He's _bleeding!_" Umi cried.

Fuu grabbed at Umi as she tried to rise from her chair. "Sit, Umi-san, and be calm!" she pleaded.

"But _look_ at him, Fuu! What have they done to him!?"

"I..." Fuu stuttered. She closed her eyes against the scene before and turned to Umi. "They beat him," she whispered, "Very severely. We were unaware of it until after it happened."

"What!?" Umi shrieked.

"I assure you Umi, we would have put a stop to it if we had known!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Fuu!?" Umi snarled. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Ferio motioned for her to be silent. "They're beginning," he said.

Umi trembled, struggling against Fuu's embrace.

"Madoshi Clef!" a Council Member boomed, "Are you well enough to listen to our words?"

Clef was trying to push himself off the ground. He gasped in pain, but acquiesced.

"We are confused by your actions, Mage!" said Gaius. "You, yourself, sealed the beast God Selece away. We decreed, then, that he would remain there forever in slumber! And look!" he said, finally gesturing to Umi. "You have given this _other_ criminal the place she once held here!"

"Now, now, keep your insults to yourself, Gaius," Ferio said. "Maintain a little decorum, if you will."

"I would have thought better of _you_, Majesty, than to let such a traitorous woman sit by your side!" Gaius said, ignoring the King.

"_Shut up_, you old bastard!" Umi shouted before Ferio could speak. "What is this, the Dark Ages? You've beaten him! How _dare_ you!"

"Guru," said another Council member, ignoring Umi's outburst. "If a man in your position, with so much power in this castle, can so willfully disobey the King and this Council, then what kind of fools would we be to allow you to remain in this land?"

"He didn't disobey me!" Ferio interjected. "I tell you, I knew nothing of what he did!"

"Even worse, then, to go behind the back of the King!" Gaius said. "You aided Princess Hikaru in her criminal acts. You freed the beast god, against our decree, and also returned power to Ryuuzaki Umi against our decree. _And_ your own, or don't you remember?"

Clef struggled to his feet, shaking. He spat blood and saliva onto the floor and wiped his mouth.

"Lafarga!" Ferio called."Help him stay standing! That's an order!"

The Captain didn't have to be told twice. He rushed to Clef's side and took his arm, steadying him.

"What good is a rogue Master Mage to us, Guru Clef?" asked Gaius.

"I dunno, you tell me," he replied, not bothering with his usual formality. He swayed a bit, but Lafarga steadied him again, so Clef managed to stare at the people before him with a wintry gaze.

"We believe you to be unfit form your station, Clef."

Umi was shaking with fury. "How dare you!" she cried, "I don't care what he did, you have no right whatsoever to lay so much as a finger on him!"

"Silence, Ryuuzaki Umi!" shouted Gaius. "My Queen, I beg you to reign in your beast!"

Umi looked as if she were about to jump over the table. Fuu grabbed her and forced her to sit.

"I agree with her!" Ferio said. "You went behind my back and did this to him! You're traitors as well!"

"My King, we did nothing of the sort. It was decreed by Mokona long ago that traitors and criminals could be subject to the whip! I insist you calm yourself and allow us to proceed!"

Umi growled. "I'll kill 'em, I'll kill every last one of 'em..."

"You will do no such thing!" Fuu hissed. "Just sit down, Umi-san, you're making things worse for him!"

Umi bit her tongue and, with tremendous will power, eased herself back into her chair. Her ovum began to wink in and out, and soon, those sitting closest to her could feel the fury and power radiating from her.

"That is exactly why Ryuuzaki Umi was expelled!" shouted another Council member. "How can any decent woman behave in such a way! And in a criminal trial!?"

Ascot finally spoke up. "Umi is _not_ the issue here, my fellows!"

Umi turned to him. "Ascot!"

"Do what you all came here to do, already," he spat, ignoring Umi. "Get it over with!"

She was torn. Absolutely devastated. Never, in all her years in this country, had she seen _anyone_ suffer such a punishment. Not once! Her heart was sagging. The sight of him, broken and bleeding before her, was almost more than she could bear. And her love for him nearly made her head burst.

_How could they? How could they do that to him? He is the kindest, most peaceable man... how cruel!_

"Anyway," said Gaius, "We have all agreed that the only fitting punishment for you, Madoshi Clef, is this, that you--"

"No!" Umi shouted.

"--that you are hereby stripped of your title as Master Mage and any and all power you have in this Council! You are civilian now, do you hear me?"

Clef leaned against Lafarga and nodded. "Fine with me."

"It's _not_ fine, Clef!" Umi cried. "What's wrong with you?! Your station is the most important thing in the world to you! Don't give it up without a fight!"

Gaius went on. "I think that will be sufficient. Have you anything else to say, Madoshi?"

Clef laughed coldly. "No, Senator, I don't."

The old man crossed his arms. "Good. I think it wise of you to hold your tongue, under the circumstances."

"I don't give a _shit_ what you think," Clef growled.

Gaius turned red. "As for your injuries, Clef, they will not be healed. Queen Fuu, I insist you allow him to remain the way he is. Let his pain be a lesson to him."

"I'll do no such thing!" Fuu snapped. "As soon as I can, I will heal him!"

"You will _not_!" Gaius said. "I forbid you to."

Fuu trembled. She desperately wanted to tell him that he had no business giving her orders, but she didn't have the courage.

"Clef!" Umi cried.

"Take him away," Gaius sneered. "He has no more power here."

Lafarga nodded sadly and ushered Clef out of the room.

Umi slammed her hands on the table. "Damn all you miserable old men! Damn you to every hell there is! He_ helped_ me! Out of love!"

Ferio took her arm. "Come on, Umi, let's get out of here." His eyes swept over the Council table, dripping with contempt, and he made his exit. Fuu followed close behind.

"I can't believe it!" Umi said, tears streaming down her face. "I was afraid of them doing that to him! How will he be able to lvie, now? He devoted his whole life to this country!"

Fuu allowed Umi to lean against her. "Do you want to go to him? Look, Lafarga is taking Clef to his rooms."

"You should come too!" Umi pleaded. "Heal him! He's in a lot of pain, look at all the blood trailing after him!"

Fuu shook her head. "I'm certain that there will be people guarding his chambers, forbidding me to enter. They don't want him healed. He can heal well enough on his own, but it will take time."

Umi broke away from her. "I'll follow them. Just..." she paused, staring down the hall. "I'll just see you later, Fuu." The blond watched her friend depart with sad eyes.

"Ferio," she said, "I'm sorry to have put so much pressure on you."

The man waved it off. "I know how much you love her, Fuu-chan. Like I said, in the end, it may all be worth it. They can finally be together now, can't they?"

Fuu snapped her fingers. "That's right, I hadn't thought of that, but..."

"But what?"

She frowned. "Clef will not be the same after this. Didn't you see him? His eyes? He's broken."

Ferio shook his head. "It's up to Umi, then, to heal his wounds. Emotionally, that is."

* * *

Clef groaned in pain as Lafarga pulled him down the hall. His whole body stung from the lashings he'd received, and on top of that, he could almost feel his heart drowning somewhere down in his stomach.

"Lafarga," he gasped, dismayed, "What's to become of me now? What am I, if not the Madoshi?"

The blond man shook his head sorrowfully. "You'll always be the Master Mage to me, sir. You were my teacher, once."

"Ah!" Clef gasped again, clutching his side. "My ribs hurt, they are bruised, possibly cracked..."

"We're nearly there, Guru," said Lafarga.

Clef decided to ignore formality in which he was addressed. _I'm pained, ah, Pillar, I hurt_. _My heart hurts as well. Dammit... I feared they would do this... I am a normal man, now..._

Lafarga pushed open the doors to Clef's chambers and eased him into a chair. "Take this off," said the Captain, pulling off his shirt, "or else the blood will dry, and your wounds will reopen."

"Ow, careful," Clef said. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees because the flesh on his back was torn. His legs, too, were slashed.

Lafarga was very grim. "This is beastly, what has been done to you," he said.

Clef panted heavily and began to cough. "I...it..."

"What, Clef?"

He spit a mixture of blood and saliva to the floor. "It was... it was for her. It is worth it, for her..." He groaned again. "At least, that is what I must tell myself, or I shall go mad."

Lafarga was at a loss. His heart went out to the old Mage. Digging some bandages and ointments out of the cupboard, he began to tend to him.

"Just to help the wounds close," he said when Clef protested.

Grudgingly, Clef allowed the Captian to clean his wounds. Only a week or so before, he was in this very same chair being bandaged up like this. He laughed bitterly. "Ever since she came back, I've incurred many an injury."

"That is the way with women," Lafarga said thoughtfully. "We go headfirst into things we'd never even dream of attempting, when it's for them."

"Right," Clef said. He sat silently for a long time, letting Lafarga tend to his wounds. He couldn't do anything to heal them, but at least he would let Lafarga staunch the bleeding and keep them clean. He shut his eyes against angry tears. "Pillar..."

"Perhaps the King can get this sentenced reversed for you," Lafarga said, trying to cheer the Mage. "I will do my best, as well, to influence the Council."

"No," Clef said, "They will not relent. It's done. It's over. There's nothing we can do. Let it be." He brushed impatiently at his tears. "Damn it all, damn it..."

"Didn't you think that this would happen when you set out to help Umi?" Lafarga asked.

"I did, but I tried not to think too much about it. To tell you the truth, part of me didn't care, when I saw her."

Lafarga pulled away. "There. Now get to resting, Dosh. You need it."

A knock from the door startled them. Lafarga opened it, and there stood Galerick which Chiharu slung on his hip.

"Ban!" Lafarga said, "What are you doing here?"

The boy rushed past Lafarga and stared wide-eyed at Clef. "Is it true?" he whispered.

Clef jerked his chin away and nodded.

"No!" Galerick cried, easing Chiharu down to the floor. "It can't be! They can't do this to you!"

"Oh, but they can, and they have," Clef snapped. His eyes lighted on the tiny form of Chiharu. "Why have you brought her here?"

The young knight want to pieces. "I can't believe this! Ah, gods, look at you! This is dreadful! Madoshi, I'm so sorry, I--!"

Clef stared at Chiharu. She was standing against Galerick's leg. Her eyes, already large and blue, were wide as saucers. She gazed at Clef with an unreadable expression on her face.

Lafarga remained by the door. "Galerick, you must go, Clef needs to rest."

"Please, Captain, allow me to stay, I couldn't leave him here like this--"

"Leave me be, Galerick!" Clef said, still holding firmly to Chiharu's gaze. "Obey your Captain."

Chiharu's eyes traveled over Clef's body. She took in the blood stained bandages, his undressed scratches and bruises and his stained clothes. When she looked down, she saw tiny droplets of blood near her feet. She knelt down slowly and dabbled a finger in one of the puddles.

Lafarga took Galerick's arm and threw him bodily from the room. "Take the child back to her mother, Galerick! That's an order!"

"No," Clef interjected, watching Chiharu stare in awe at her fingers. "She can say. Umi will probably be here soon."

As if on Cue, Umi appeared at the door. "Clef!" she gasped.

Chiharu turned around and looked upon her mother. "Mama..."

Lafarga took his leave. "Madoshi... I will be outside. They'll expect me to keep out the Queen and any of her healers." He bowed out and closed the door behind him.

Umi was distraught. She stood in front of the door, quivering. "Look at you," she whispered.

Clef scoffed. "I'll be fine."

Chiharu walked over to her mother and wrapped herself around Umi's legs. "Blood," she said, holding up a hand.

Umi sighed. "Chi, baby, don't stain my skirts with that..."

Clef rose from his chair. "I'm going to go lay down now," he said.

Umi followed him. "Wait, Clef, please... talk to me..."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There is, though! I'm sorry this happened to you! Really, I am!"

The Mage eased himself onto the bed, carefully avoiding staining his sheets. "I know."

Umi chest tightened. "Surely it wasn't worth this, Clef, really, please..."

"Don't say that!" he spat, "Or I may start to believe it."

She crawled next to him on the bed. "Are you angry?" she asked tentatively.

He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He tried his best to ignore the smarting of his limbs and back. "No," he said finally. "Not with you, anyway." He looked down and saw that Chiharu was perched on the end of the bed, looking nervous.

Umi sighed and lay herself down next to him. "Do you want me to leave?"

He shook his head. "No, your presence sooths me. But be careful, be gentle around me, I'm in a lot of pain." He watched as Chiharu, seemingly unsure of herself, crept forward closer to her mother.

"This is all so awful," Umi wept into her hands. "I'm so very grateful to you, Clef, but this is breaking my heart!"

Clef looked at her face. "If I said I was happy, I would be lying. This pains me, much more than I think you can understand." He frowned. "I'm a... a _civilian_, now."

She wanted so badly to reach out to him and fold him into her arms. But she was afraid to touch him. Instead, she touched his face. "At least they left this intact," she whispered.

He felt pressure against his side, and when he looked down, he saw Chiharu there. She reached out a little hand to touch his bandaged wrist. Her close proximity, as always, was slightly unnerving. She seemed to have forgotten herself in her curiosity. He opened his palm and allowed her fingers to brush against his own.

"Be careful, Chi," Umi warned.

"No need," Clef said. "She's fine."

Chiharu pulled her hand away and, with a wary glance at Clef, crawled across her mother and sat between the two.

_I wonder what such a look could mean,_ he pondered. _Is she as conflicted as I?_

As he watched Umi speak with Selece, he found himself hoping against everything that she was wishing for him. For a life together with him. He wanted it desperately. And as much as he hated to admit it, the Council was right. He _was_ an ordinary man now. Would that happen, then, at last? He closed his palm, trying to preserve the faint touch of Chiharu's small fingertips.

Clef sighed. "What a day."

"Isn't there any way we can reverse this?" she asked.

"No."

"But they have to--"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Clef interrupted. "Later, perhaps. For now, just... just lay here with me." He reached out and took her hand. "It's enough."

When she saw a stray tear slide down his cheek, Umi began to sob. She grasped Clef's face in her hands and placed desperate kisses on it. She didn't really care that her daughter could see.

Chiharu _did_ seem to be beside herself. She was staring at Clef's bruises and at the uneven way his chest rose and fell. "Mama," she said, "Clef got beat up."

Clef put up with Umi's kisses, so long as she didn't tug on him too hard or accidentally rub against his bandages.

"You'll be okay," Umi whispered, "I'll do my best to take care of you. I'm forever in your debt!"

Clef turned away from the woman and stared at the wall. Would he be forced from the castle, since he no longer had any political standing? Would this be the last time he lay in this bed with her?

_No,_ he thought, _I'll think about it all later. I don't want to think at all right now._

"It's all right," he said finally. "If I am a normal man, then that means I can properly love you. Like you should be loved."

Umi shook her head. "No, no, it's too much..."

He closed his eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I can stand anybody's tears but yours."

Chiharu leaned forward and wiped her mother's face. "Don't cry, mom."

Umi pulled her daughter to her. "I can't help it," she said, hiding her face in the little girl's side. "I was so happy, and I still am, but didn't want it to come at so heavy a price."

When Clef didn't reply, Umi picked up her head and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, still, but he'd fallen fast asleep. She took his hand again and held it firmly.

_I'll stay,_ she thought, _until he wakes up. He'll be hungry, and thirsty... and may need his bandages changed._

She studied his face, tears still leaking from her eyes. The red seam was still there. Chiharu followed her mother's gaze and frowned. She looked just as torn as Umi was, although probably for different reasons.

His words from the day of the mock-battles rang in her ears.

_"I am your champion today, Umi."_

Yes, indeed he was.

He was arrogant, sometimes, and rude and selfish, but so very gallant and kind at the same time. She'd never loved a better man.

For hours she lay there with him, watching him sleep. Only when night fell did she rise from the bed and send for a servant to attend them.

Chiharu, being only a child, was bored to death with the sitting around and waiting, and she, too, had eventually fallen asleep. Umi looked at the pair of them lying there like that, Clef sprawled out on his back and Chiharu curled next to him, but not touching him. Again, she thought of her priorities. Family was one of them. Could she, Clef and Chiharu be a proper family now that Clef no longer had to suffer the burden of being the Master Mage of Cephiro?

She managed to smile a little Perhaps so.

* * *

So, as I'm sure you've noticed, the pace of this chapter is very quick. But that all stems from everything happening all at once, anyway. People are confused and can do nothing about it but put one foot in front of the other. They're as much in the dark as you are.

I have to go to work, now, so I can't reply to reviews this time. I will in the next installment.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters.

**Notes:** Close to the end, aren't we? Maybe. Maybe not. Although, I guess it's a lot to ask of you to suffer with me through so many chapters, I guess. I remember reading a really long fic like this one, only of a Harry Potter persuasion. It was really, really good, don't get me wrong... but I got a headache just opening up the chapter list! So, gomen.

And I guess that it's now customary for me to bring up topics for discussion. So, here goes. I've been on a comedy kick lately. Not just stand up, but funny movies as well. Lisa Lampanelli, Ralphie May and Kat Williams are personal favorites of mine. As for movies, The Birdcage, The Big Lebowski, Addams Family Values and Robin Hood: Men In Tights have been on my tv a lot lately. Particularly the Birdcage.

Ah, I pierced the toast!

Anyway, read on, o faithful flock!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Ryuuzaki Chiharu**

"Princess?" said the woman from the door, making Hikaru turn. "It is nearly time for dinner. You must eat, you know."

Hikaru, perched in the window, was withdrawn and sullen. She nodded absently. "Only a little, though, I'm still not feeling so well."

Her servant nodded and bowed out of the room. When she disappeared, Hikaru resumed her watch of the dark forest outside the window. She hadn't really left this spot all through the day. All she could do was peer anxiously at the direction of the castle, wishing she could be there with her friends and her lover. She worried most over Umi, and also over Clef, who she was sure had incurred a harsh punishment for his actions.

She paid little attention to the tray of food and tea left on the pillow next to her. Try as she might, she could not see the night sky. The forest was too thick, with branches obscuring her vision.

"Lantis," she whispered.

Her hand was taken out of her lap and she turned, startled. "Selencia-chan!"

The blond haired young hand maiden smiled sweetly at her. "Princess, please... eat a little something, for me?"

Hikaru held onto the woman's hand, her brow furrowing. The girl seemed genuinely worried about her. And why shouldn't she? She'd been one of Fuu's personal maidens for years. Hikaru loved her like a sister.

Trying her best to smile, Hikaru assured her, "Thank you, Sellie-chan... I will..." She picked up a slice of melon and nibbled at it, watching the smile grow on Selencia's face.

"Are you well, then, Princess? Shall I depart?" she motioned to the door.

Hikaru shrugged. "Don't trouble yourself too much over me, Sellie-chan, I'm fine here. I just... want to be alone, you know?"

The girl nodded and silently bowed out of the room.

Hikaru looked around, absently taking bites of her melon. It was a spacious place indeed, the former Forge of Presea. It had been kept up well enough, even though mostly everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. It was hardly what one would call a 'prison'. But anywhere apart from Fuu, Umi or Lantis was prison enough for Hikaru. Even with five or so ladies in waiting to ensure she was taken care of during this early pregnancy stage, it was torturous. The Forest of Silence was aptly named; lonely and desolate. It seemed the Castle of Cephiro was leagues and miles and centuries away. She might as well be on the opposite side of the universe.

"Ahhh," she sighed, tucking her feet underneath her. "Three whole weeks in this miserable place... ah, Pillar above, how will I manage?"

* * *

At around nine o'clock, Umi sent out for dinner. She and Chiharu were starving. Oddly enough, her daughter chose to stay rather than go to Galerick, or to Fuu and her children. Despite her being bored nearly to tears with being confined to Clef's chambers all day, she seemed reluctant to leave her mother. Well, they'd been parted enough times in the past few days, and Umi was relieved she'd decided to stay with her.

"Thank you," she said as a servant came to the door. She took the tray from him and summoned Chiharu to her. She came forward grudgingly. A bit groggy, still, from sleeping most of the afternoon.

"Chi, you'll be up all night, won't you?" Umi complained. "When I go to sleep, don't dare come bouncing on the bed trying to get me to play with you."

Chiharu ignored her and sat herself at the table. Her nose barely brushed the edge.

Umi patted her head. "Need something to sit on?" She retrieved a few thick books from a nearby shelf and shoved them underneath her daughter. "Go ahead and eat," she said, "Then I'll bathe you. If you want to, after that, you can go somewhere else to play."

Chiharu stuffed bits of fruit in her mouth, patiently allowing her mother to play with and stroke her hair.

"Bored?" Umi asked.

"Yeah."

Umi sat down next to her and cut up tiny pieces of pheasant (or some other form of Cephran bird) to put on her plate. "Tomorrow, we'll go on a trip. Would you like that? Perhaps we'll visit Tarta and Tatra again."

Chiharu clapped. "Trip!"

"I'm sorry we were cooped up in here all day. Clef's a big boy, he can take care of himself." It had been useless to hang around all day like she did, But she felt rather obligated to. After all, he _did_ just give up five or six-hundred year's worth of ambition for her. But when she lay here next to him, all she could do was hold tight to her daughter and hope against hope that, if she and Clef would end up together, he would not come between she and Chiharu. She worried about that.. quite a bit. In fact, it was like a dark cloud hanging over her head. It absolutely could not, would not happen... and she'd do just about anything to see that it didn't.

But she _loved_ him. She _needed_ him. Ah, what a predicament!

"Besides," she continued, "He's no fun anyway. Look at him in there, like a vegetable. Bo-ring, right?"

Chiharu, not particularly fooled by her mother's false cheeriness, shrugged. "He's in the baffroom," she replied.

Umi dropped her fork. "In the--?"

Chi looked up, pausing in mid-chew. "Baffroom," she repeated.

"He's awake?" Umi stuttered. Chiharu nodded. "Oh." She picked her fork up again and poked at a pheasant(?) breast. She looked on Chiharu again, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to seem overly concerned over Clef and jump at the first mention of his wakefulness, but...

...well, he'd slept all day long, for Pillar's sake! And despite not wanting to neglect her daughter, she so wanted to be alone with him, to spend time with him... get him to talk about how he was feeling, what had happened to him, etc. Start this damn courting process off right, for a change.

She sighed and rose from the table. "I suppose I'll just bring him... tea... or something." With slightly shaky hands she assembled a tray, some sugar and a teapot. "Just finish up, baby, and I'll be back to take you back to our room."

The little girl frowned. "I don't wanna bath," she whined.

Umi chucked her chin. "Little girls who don't bathe grow up to be witches, didn't you know?"

Chiharu gasped.

"Yes, witches. Dirty, old witches. You want to grow up to be a pretty Princess, right? Not an ugly old witch? Hmm?"

"No!" Chiharu protested. "No witch!"

"Good. Then take your bath so you can be clean and pretty. I'll be right back."

It was dark in the hallway, and even darker still in Clef's bedroom. Umi did her best not to stumble over anything, but she knew better than anybody that there would be nothing on the floor. Clef was a bit of a neat freak. The door to the bathroom was ajar, and a small sliver of light lay across the lush carpet. Umi tiptoed to the door and peered through the crack. She could see a small shock of violet hair, but nothing else.

She raised her fist to knock, pausing only very briefly. Would he be in the same depressed state he was in before? _More than likely,_ she answered herself. _He's going to shut himself off from me, now, in his sadness. I'll do what I can for him, but, if he can't let me in, like he's done many times before, then I'm pretty much useless._

She brought her knuckles against the door. "Clef?" she asked softly. Inside, faucets were running, and she could hear him shuffling around, now and then eliciting an agitated moan.

_What if he's... naked?_ she wondered. A blush crept across her cheeks. Well, it wasn't like it was anything she'd never seen before, but... just to be sure...

She gently prodded the door with her finger, opening it ever so slightly. She could see some of his reflection in the mirror, but not enough to tell whether or not he was decent. All she could see was his bare back. Up and down it's length were wide, criss-crossing slashes.

_Ah, Pillar, my poor man! _she thought miserably. _If there was ever a time I thought I'd commit extrajudicial killing, it would be now..._

"Clef," she said again, more forcefully this time. She rapped on the door. "Hey, Clef..."

She saw him turn in the mirror. "Yes?" he said.

"Can I, uh, come in?"

More shuffling around, and the door was flung open. There stood Clef, and for the first time, Umi could see the full extent of his injuries. His stomach and chest, much like his back, bore scourge marks in many places. His plain linen pants were stiff with dried blood. Dirty bandages littered the floor behind him.

"_Oh_," she breathed.

Clef looked at her, then at the tray she held. "Thank you, but I'll have some later," he said. He motioned for her to come in.

She did so rather hesitantly, side-stepping the dirty bandages carpeting the floor. She watched him lean over the sink and attempt to wash his face. He would lean on his hands, then dip his head down, but pull back with a gasp when his stomach would touch the marble counter, or when the wounds on his back were stretched. She put the tray down. Up close, he was rather nauseating to look at. When he'd removed his bandages, many of his wounds reopened, and blood oozed out of them. "Gods, Clef, what are you doing?"

He cupped his hands beneath the water an threw it on his face. "I'm trying to wake up," he replied. "I don't want to sleep anymore, I was having strange dreams."

Umi leaned against the counter. "What about?"

He turned off the faucets and grabbed for a towel. "I don't remember."

She frowned. "Well, then how do you know they were strange?"

He gave her a withering look before wiping his face.

Umi sighed and took a seat in front of the mirror. She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it, idly watching Clef through the mirror. He had shuffled his way across the room now and was leaning over the tub.

"Do you need me to bandage you back up?" she eyed the cloth-ridden floor.

"Possibly," he said before falling over the edge of the tub and splashing unceremoniously into the water, pants and all.

"Clef!" she gasped when water flooded the floor. "What are you _doing_? Doesn't that _sting?!_" He was submerged for a moment and did not answer. Umi picked up her feet, avoiding the water creeping towards them. "You bloody-damned..." she slipped off her shoes, annoyed. They were _suede,_ thanks.

She tiptoed through the water, avoiding the bandages, and leaned against the tub. Clef remained submerged with eyes closed. The water appeared to be cloudy and was quite hot. She dipped a finger and in and swirled it around.

After a few moments of watching him twitch and squirm beneath the water, (obviously it _did_ sting) he sat up.

Water splashed onto her sleeves, but she paid it no notice. "Clef, why did they do this to you? I mean, how _could_ they? It's medieval! Inhuman!"

He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, hissing in pain. "It's always been the way of this land. People who commit great crimes are subject to flagellation."

"You say that like it's common sense or something," she said. "If I had it my way, I'd brick every single one of those asses up in a wall deep in the dungeon for this! I mean, _look_ at you!"

"It's nothing," he replied flatly.

Now she was exasperated. "Don't be that way, you didn't deserve it at all."

He didn't reply, only sank into the water with only his nose and mouth exposed.

She sighed, sensing her defeat. Damn the man, he was so bloody righteous.

She poked a finger in the water again and said, "Why bathe? Doesn't it hurt?"

"I added medicinal salts to the water, they help with the pain," he casted a smouldering glare at the girl.

She grinned, nearly forgetting that Clef was sometimes rather surly just after waking up. "Does it feel better, then?" she asked.

"A little," he gasped. "It stings at first, but it's starting to subside..." He moaned again and grasped the edges of the tub, holding himself suspended but not allowing his back to touch the bottom. "I am sore," he said.

"I can imagine." She watched as the water began to turn a faint pink from what little blood was leaking from him. Once he'd made himself relatively comfortable, he closed his eyes again and leaned his head back. Now, she could be free to stare shamelessly at him. She noted that, even in this sad state, he was still devastatingly handsome. He hadn't bothered to shave in the past few days, and pale, rugged stubble was starting to show. His fingernails were filthy, he was pale, he was wearing dirty, disgusting pants, but still... absolutely to die for.

She stretched out a hand to tuck back his violet locks. "You're a mess," she said sweetly.

He sighed. "I've been worse off."

"Really? When?"

He leaned his face into her hand. "Years ago, when I was training as a Mage Knight, I was nearly killed in combat with another warrior."

"_Really?_" she said.

"I took a deep wound that day that nearly reached my heart. Luckily, it missed, but the wound took on a very bad infection, and I was hospitalized for months."

Umi frowned. "That sounds terrible."

"It was. But, as you can see, I lived through it." He pulled himself upright again and began gently scrub the dried blood from his skin. "I'll live this time, too. Don't fret over me."

"Who said I was fretting?" she asked coyly, flicking water at him. "I was just curious. I thought maybe you meant that you'd done something else bad before, and been punished even worse for it."

"No, I've never done anything like this. At least not since I became the Master Mage."

"Hmm," Umi replied, leaning further over the lip of the tub. She allowed a finger to brush the scar on his cheek. "Well, in any case, I'm glad you're feeling a little better. Maybe later, when no one's looking, we can sneak Fuu in here to heal you."

"No, I'm fine, really," he insisted.

"Well, I just wish there was something else I could do," she said. "It's not just your physical wounds that are paining you. I see right through you, you know."

Clef smirked. "Well, there is _something_ you could do," he said.

"What?" Umi blinked.

He winked at her and slid back against the tub, stretching his chest out enticingly for her. The effect was slightly ruined, however, when he winced.

Umi gasped in outrage. "You _sick_ little man!" she shouted, shoving his head underwater. His protests came up in drowned bubbles.

She released him safely before he would drown. "_Gods,_ woman, I was _joking!_" he emerged, furious.

Umi laughed heartily. "It serves you right, Clef, for causing me all this worry and heart-ache lately!"

"Oh, _I've_ caused _you_ pain, have I?" he snarled.

She put up her hands, smiling. "We've both done our share of hurt, right? Just forget it."

"If I were you, I'd be hitting my knees every night for all that I've done for you--"

"And I do, trust me! But you already know I'm indebted to you for life. Finish your bath and get your rest. I don't want to go through the rest of my life sporting a scarred up lover."

Clef's cheeks flamed red. "Th--This isn't so bad, really, they're just flesh wounds..."

"Ones that can get infected again," Umi scolded. "You should get out soon and put medicine on them as soon as possible. I'll help, if you need."

He jerked his chin irritably. "I'll be fine."

"Clef, Clef," she sighed, pulling away. "Go back to sleep if you're still so tired and grouchy. You've gotta take care of yourself, you know, don't be so petulant!"

"I am _not_ petulant!" he spat.

Umi scoffed. "Right. Well, I'll go then, and leave you to your pouting." She picked the tea tray back up from the counter and made to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Clef reached out to the door. "I didn't mean you had to go anywhere."

She shrugged. "We're eating out there, so whenever you're ready, dry off and I'll bandage you back up, if you want."

"Umi-i-i," he whined. He yanked himself up a little too quickly and slipped, falling back into the water with a loud _splash!_

She giggled. "I'm just teasing you," she said when he emerged again, coughing and spluttering. "Hurry it up, already, will you?"

Clef rolled his eyes at her and stood up. When she departed, he closed the door and locked it. _Better safe than sorry_ he thought, peeling off his ruined pants. The few slashes he had on his legs throbbed uncomfortably. He just stood there for a minute, gazing at his gruesome reflection in the mirror. More than likely, he'd be totally unable to do _anything_ involving physical intimacy with anyone for quite some time. The thought annoyed him.

_A scarred up lover_, eh? So, is that what she thought, then? That he was just her lover?

_Well... I suppose that'll do, for now._

* * *

Once dry, he ambled his way into the living area. Umi looked up at him. "Are you hungry? Eat something. You look haggard."

Clef nodded absently, positioning himself next to the table. He eyed the cooked bird and vegetables with little interest. "Has she been here all this day as well?" he pointed to Chiharu.

"Yes, unfortunately. But, like you, she mostly slept through it."

Chiharu continued to consume her dinner, paying neither of them much attention.

Clef frowned. "And Lafarga? Is he still stationed outside?"

"So far as I know. I don't think anyone's come to see you, though. They're probably all afraid to come near you, now."

He snorted. "What, am I cursed now? Honestly."

Umi shoved a plate towards him. "Cursed or no, eat something before you fall over."

"I am not hungry," he replied.

"You look _frightful,_" said she, "I insist."

Not feeling much like arguing, Clef took a loaf of bread in his hand and tore a piece off with his mouth.

"That's better," she beamed up at him. He just ignored her and ate what little he felt he could. Actually, he _could_ feel a slight hunger nausea cramping his stomach, but... well, suffice it to say, the days events had left him with little appetite. He glanced nervously at Chiharu's general direction. That old unease was coming back. She, like her mother, had that very intimidating air about her, despite that fact that she was only four years old.

He swallowed. "What then, will you two do now? Will you depart soon?"

"Yes," Umi answered, "as soon as I finish with you. I'm tired, even if she isn't. I'll likely be going to bed soon."

"Oh." He allowed some silence to slip by. Still rather sleepy and not in the best of moods, he was grateful for it. He dug into a slice of tomato and stared blankly at the door.

"Well, sit down or something," Umi said finally, "You're making me nervous."

Clef snapped out of his reverie and blinked down at the empty seat next to him. Chiharu was now looking up at him, eyes wide and thoughtful.

"I... All right." he obeyed. Chiharu's eyes never left his form. Why, now, did she look at him like he had a second head? She always seemed totally unnerved by his presence, just as he was by hers. But, every so often, she'd betray this and reach out to him in some way. Was she, too. falling for him, as he was for her?

Umi looked back and forth between them. "What?"

"Nothing," Clef shook his head.

Umi forrowed her brow. "Stop glaring each other down, it's distasteful."

The two seemed not to notice her and continued their silent staring.

The mother sighed. When she saw that his plate was empty, she took it and placed it back on the tray. "Now then, come here and let me fix you up so I can go to _bed_ already."

She reached up with a wad of gauze and made to staunch his wounds, but he stopped her.

"They're fine," he pushed her hand away, "I don't need bandages."

"You_ do_," Umi insisted, "At least for a day or so. Just to keep out infection."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm in a worn and weary mood, Umi, just let it go for now, I'm _fine._"

"You are _not_ fine," Umi began to grow angry, "You look like some ravaged christian martyr! _Does the power of Christ compel you?! _If you'll just let me at least put a salve on you--"

"I am _not _a--! Wait, what?"

"Never mind, you ponce!" she hissed.

He gasped, "How dare you!"

She'd dipped her hand in a container of medication. "Sit still!"

"Umi, _please_ leave your healer nonsense back home where it belongs!" he snapped. "I hardly need these, I assure you!"

"Nonsense?!" she looked livid, "I spent three and a half years of my life to learn that _nonsense!_"

"I only meant that--"

Umi grabbed his hair and yanked him over to her. "If you don't stop being such a baby, I'll kick you! Just. _Sit. Still."_

"No!"

"For the love of Emeraude, Clef, will you stop being such a child? Gods, Chiharu is more mature than you are!"

"She _is not!_ Leave me alone!"

"Oh, Clef, just let me--"

"No!"

"_Come here!"_

"Damn it, woman, I said no!"

"_Watch your mouth!"_

Chiharu's high-pitched giggles made them stop immediately. They both looked on her, horrified. She was leaning back in her chair with food smeared on her cheek, laughing openly at them.

Umi was aghast. Chiharu had never been one prone to laughter, unless with other children or in a state of excitement.

Clef, too, looked shocked.

"Mama," Chiharu pushed herself from the chair, "You're funny."

She crawled beneath the table and began tugging at Clef's legs, playing along with what she saw as a game. "Sit, Clef!" she giggled.

"I--I _am_ sitting," he stammered.

Umi took advantage of his distraction and slapped a dollop of salve on his shoulder. "Ow!" he cried.

"Yes, listen to our daughter, Clef, sit still like a good boy and _take your medicine!_"

"Ow, no!"

Chiharu's giggling increased, and now she fairly wrapped herself around Clef's leg.

"_That_ hurts, _too!_" he hissed when the child crushed herself against his whiplash marks.

"Oh, what a baby," Umi laughed. "I'm done now, see?"

Clef groaned. He was nearly covered in greasy salve.

"And I bet you left your bathroom a complete mess, too," Umi mused, looking down the hall. "Probably still under a foot of water and dirty bandages..." She departed from the table and disappeared down the hall, muttering to herself along the way.

"_Urgh,_" Clef sounded disgusted, touching a medicated lesion on his stomach. "This stuff is _really_ nasty... and it _stinks!_"

Chiharu released her grip of Clef's leg and plopped onto the floor, still giggling. She had a drop or two of greasy salve in her hair.

Clef winced and hissed, trying to make himself comfortable in the chair. "You missed my back!" he called irritably down the hall. He groaned, wishing that he could drown all of what had happened that day in a huge tumbler of whiskey. In fact, his eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for such a tumbler. But none was to be found.

Chiharu seemed to have come to her senses, for when she stopped laughing and realized where she was, she leapt to her little feet, looking shocked.

Clef nodded at her. "Forgot yourself, did you?" he said.

Her jaw hung open and she was at a loss for words.

"It's all right. No one's around to see you be nice to me," he laughed at her. "I promise I won't tell."

She stepped back, looking unsure of what to do next. All she could do was blink up at him with her big, pretty blue eyes.

Clef leaned forward on his elbows and smiled. "You're an enigma, little one. Or didn't you already know that?"

It seemed that Chiharu held onto her standoff-ish, wintry attitude best when her mother was around. That's who she inherited it from, after all. Now, she looked like a lost little bird, just as scared of him as he was of her.

No matter! Clef already promised. He'd make her his, just like he'd do with Umi!

But how?

Truth be told, he was largely ignorant of the ways of children. Their minds were a mystery to him. He himself hadn't been a child for nearly a millenia. How could he attempt to understand them now?

"Come," he reached out to her. "Don't fear me. I don't have fangs." He bared his teeth so she could see.

"Clef," she said uneasily, shuffling her feet.

"What? Am I really so bad?"

She shook her head.

_I think her biggest fear is Umi,_ he thought. _Is she afraid of me, rather than in dislike of me? I think that is more likely. She hardly knows me, after all. How could she dislike me? I must assure her..._

He reached forward and took his little hands into her own. "I want you to know that I will not take your mother from you," he said very seriously.

Those words made Chiharu gasp in outright shock.

"It's true," Clef continued. "I know you love her. I do, too. But she belongs to you, not I. She always belonged to you. And you can have her, I swear it. I will not make you suffer by putting myself before you two. Chiharu... can you understand me?"

She nodded slowly, looking terrified.

"I so want you to, please, I long for you to understand me... you needn't love or even like me, but..."

_But what?_

She allowed him to curl her hands into his. The fact that she was not pulling away was heartening. He pulled her closer to him, just a fraction of an inch.

"What are you thinking?"

She searched his eyes with hers and found herself unable to reply. Her young mind just couldn't quite grasp exactly what she was thinking. She couldn't voice it.

Clef began to speak, but paused, then tried again, and eventually closed his mouth again. They were both at a loss for words.

Umi stood in the doorway, watching their interaction with much interest. In her hand, she held something she'd found on the marble countertop in the bathroom. It was Clef's ring-- his Master Key.

She'd decided against interrupting them and contended herself with studying their hands. Interlocked, trembling hands.

"But--" was all Chiharu managed to say.

"Chiharu?" Umi called.

The child looked around and spotted her mother.

"Ready for bed?"

Clef turned as well, his hands still clasping his daughters.

Umi suppressed a grin and walked forward. "Take these," she handed Clef a roll of bandages, "and cover up some of those wounds before you go back to bed. I've tidied up your bathroom as best I can. Now, I must depart."

Chiharu slipped her hands out of Clef's and joined her mother's side.

"Umi," Clef said.

The woman only smiled. "Good night."

Chiharu followed her out, close on her heels. Before the door closed behind them, she gave Clef a nervous glance.

"Good night," he said weakly to their backs.

Later, as he lay in bed, careful not to stain his sheets with ointment, he stared long and hard at the spot where Chiharu had been laying only an hour before. He felt it, wishing it would still be warm, but it was not.

_After all that has happened to me,_ he thought, _after all I've lost... this is all I can think about. A little girl. What in heaven's name is wrong with me?_

He turned over and stared blankly at the wall. Shadows moved across it.

_I am a father... but I doubt I could find a man in all of Cephiro who has ever felt less like a father..._

* * *

Once back in their rooms, Umi relaxed onto the bed. "Come," she patted, "lay down."

Chiharu hesitated. "Not tired."

Umi shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm not really, either. I just wanted to get out of there."

Rather reluctantly, Chiharu finally joined her mother on the bed. There she lay her blue head, staring up at her.

"Yes?" Umi asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You wanted to leave. Why?"

Umi chewed her lip. "Because I was in there all day. I was bored with it, so I left. Weren't you tired of being in there, too?"

The child nodded. "But..."

"But what?"

Umi couldn't help a smile when a faint blush crept across her daughter's cheeks.

"Chi-i-i," she giggled, laying down next to her. "What's _wrong_ with you? You're acting so... _girlish._"

Chiharu could only frown. "Nerbus," she replied.

Umi blinked, then laughed aloud as understanding dawned on her.

"Nervvvvus," Umi said, "Vuh, vuh! Not buh... He makes you _nervous_?"

The girl considered the reply, then nodded again.

Umi couldn't control her giggling. "Oh baby, baby, you are _entirely_ too young for men to be making you nervous!" She reached forward and combed her fingers through her hair. "But I know what you mean. So, it's not that you don't like him, he just makes you nervous. Like he makes me, sometimes."

"I..." Chiharu stuttered. "I... I don't know, mama..."

Umi was grinning ear to ear. "I think I know," she sat up. "It's kind of like this, isn't it? I mean, when he looks at you, and when he took your hands like he did, it makes you want to do this, doesn't it?" She clapped her hands on her cheeks and twisted her head from side to side, squealing.

Chiharu flushed a deep scarlet. "Mama!"

Umi fell back on the pillow. "It does, doesn't it? Well, that means you _do_ like him, baby! Not the way I do, of course, but... you can't keep up the same attitude about him that you can when he's not around, right? But when he _is_, you can't help it, and you forget your words, and you look at him, and you get... you get nervous! Am I right?"

Chiharu gulped, neither confirming nor denying anything.

Umi took her into a hug. "Well, whatever you think, just be true to your feelings. If you like him, be nice to him, if you don't, then continue as you normally do. I'm sure he has no idea what you think, so you can pretend, either way. How's that sound?"

The child slowly slid her hands onto her cheeks and felt them, mimicking her mother. They were quite hot.

* * *

**aRLegOdDesS:** HA. Now I have mastered it! Sorry you cried for the chapter twenty-one! I hate to think that. Hopefully it was a _good_ kind of cry! And THANK YOU OH MY GOD THANK YOU for commenting my video! It took me AGES to make it and NO ONE else commented yet! Agh! But, time'll tell on that one. So, you thought the last chapter had a cliffhanger of doom? I didn't mean to present it that way, but hopefully this satiates you.

**sistine the Angel of Hell:** I don't mind if you take back your word when it comes to favoritism. Whatev, bev. I enjoy your feedback, ill or otherwise! And heck, you're the only reviewer I have contact with outside of this site! I enjoy reading things about you, like the fact that you're left-handed, you minority. And dutch and russian and fifty other things, haha. LATERZ, Marguerite!

**silverkrystal11:** I wasn't quite keeping track on how many times you said my story was your favorite, but oh well! Say it as many times as you want. I only hope I'll continue to give you good, happy, warm, fluffy feelings! It's not over yet, and may not be for some while, but I'll keep you hanging on, I promise.

**Itena-chan:** A Karu lover, huh? I love her too, but I feel Umi is so complex and interesting... rather like me. Not that I think I'm too terribly interesting, but I find myself relating to her the best. So, is this whole story some very cleverly disguised Mary-Sue? Maybe. But actually, not, haha. Wouldn't you hate me?

**jem1711:** Confused, ne? No worries. I often think much faster than I can write, and it shows itself often. And I'm glad you like the pace of my updates. I just write em out as I feel like it. Sometimes I wait a week or two, simply to give my brain a rest. The family themes in this story are what get me the most, too! Not just the Cleminess of it, even though that rocks me, too... but awww... they ARE cute, aren't they?

**Selene Thalia:** Yeah, dumb old Council. What, oh what, will be done about them? Hmmm... and I LOVE your reviews, by the way. You've been with me for ages, haven't you? I always get excited when I see your name. Like an old friend. Yay!

**Royal Blue Kitsune:** Poor you, I'm sorry, I've inadvertently cut out Lantis and HIkaru fluff for you. I'm sorryyyyy! But who knows? Maybe Lantis will make a daring escape to the Forest of Silence and sneak in a few juicy moments with his lover. Stick around and find out, ne?

**schooltrackstar: **YAY A NEW REVIEWER! Thanks so much for taking the time to review! Hope this chapter makes you happy, like it does me!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, or any of its characters.

**Notes: **Things are starting to heat up a little, aren't they? Thanks to all my reviewers. It may not seem like it, but this story _is_ going somewhere, trust me.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: The Red Moon**

* * *

For about a week, Umi entertained herself by spending time with her daughter, and with Fuu. The three women could be seen all around the castle doing various things; picking fruit, riding horses, strolling through gardens, or sewing quietly. They spoke very little about Hikaru, and even less about Clef. All that occupied their minds now was trying to go back to some sort of normalcy. Before Umi had been exiled, the castle seemed very much the way it was now, with Umi idly passing the time doing whatever she pleased, and with very little activity within the castle itself. It was peaceful, but slightly suffocating.

And it was rather odd, but whenever Umi looked outside, she noticed strange things. The summer was definitely beginning to draw to a close, and autumn would be coming soon. In the fields below the castle, she noticed people gathered around, erecting dozens of tiny woodpiles. And that was all. Just woodpile upon woodpile littering the fields.

_Bonfires... isn't that for..._

She wondered a few times about it every time she looked outside. But such a silly oddity was always immediately dwarfed in her mind by her lavender-haired Mage.

She saw very little of Clef in that week. He had mostly kept to his chambers, tending his wounds and keeping himself isolated. His depression was great. She didn't bother to visit him.

Instead, she tried to strengthen her own abilities. For a few days, she had taken to practicing easy spells with Fuu, and dueling every so often with Ferio to regain her old fencing abilities. After all, what good was all this power returned to her if she didn't hone it. To truly return to her old strength, however, she would need Clef. His training and teaching were unmatched in the entire land. Only he could bring out her true abilities. But he was secluded, so she would wait.

Chiharu she kept by her side almost constantly. On her request, Umi would shoot little streams of water at her, chasing her about the room, laughing and teasing her. Chiharu couldn't get enough of it, and loved her mother's new 'tricks'.

"Teach me magic one day, Mama," she would say over and over.

"Yes Chi," Umi always replied, "I will. One day."

Before the lonely castle women knew it, yet another few days had passed. Umi found it quite remarkable. Had it really only been a little over a month that she was in Cephiro? So much had happened... enough events to fill up a lifetime, as a matter of fact. It was all rather overwhelming. This is what she dwelled on late one evening, soaking in the luxurious women's baths of the castle. Her hair was tied in a knot on her head, and rather than wrap herself modestly in a towel, she bathed naked, entertaining her daughter. Other women were there, too. Caldina and Fuu were a few feet away, talking amongst themselves. Caldina, bold and immodest as always, bore herself to the entire room, thinking nothing of her blatant nudity, splashing about in the water. Umi found herself spacing out, and realizing every few minutes that she had been casually staring at the woman's generous bosom. Ah, she was quite jealous of that girl. Umi had never had much chest to speak of.

Chiharu sat peaceably in Umi's lap, blowing bubbles in the steaming water. Her head was covered with pink, raspberry scented suds. Umi brushed the bubbles off and kissed the top of the girl's blue little head. She did her best to keep a looming thought away. Indeed, it had been a thought hanging over her head for quite some time now.

_Am I doomed, now, to this stagnant castle lifestyle? Forever?_

Across the expansive bath, she saw Fuu eyeing her. It seemed that Fuu was doing that overly much in the past few weeks, watching her carefully. What a concerned friend. A little too concerned for Umi. It was starting to needle her.

"What?" she asked waspishly.

Fuu smiled sweetly and said, "Nothing, Umi-san."

The bluette stared down into the water, annoyed, but slightly ashamed at her outburst. She sighed gustily and patted her hair. It could use a good washing.

"Come on, bebz," Umi said, scooting Chiharu off her lap. The child was submerged briefly, causing Umi to giggle. Chiharu rose a second later looking slighted. "You can swim perfectly well, don't look at me like that."

Caldina, who had been wading around aimlessly, made her way over to the two women. "Washin' your hair, eh?" she asked. "Here, I'll help." She snatched the soap bottle from Umi's hand before the bluette could protest. She squeezed it's contents onto Umi's hair and began scrubbing it roughly into the blue hair.

"Ow!" Umi gasped, swatting Caldina on the rump. "Be more gentle!"

Caldina laughed. "You can't be a tenderhead with all this long hair, Umz!" she said. "Relax, you're not a kid, after all!"

Umi frowned. "Just don't _pull_ so."

Chiharu, giggling to herself, climbed back into Umi's lap and rubbed her palms into Umi's soapy scalp. "Helping!" she chirped.

Umi relaxed into Caldina's kneading fingers rather reluctantly. And Chiharu's glowing little cheeks finally brought a smile to her face. "I was overdue for a relaxing bath," she said.

Caldina nodded. "It's like old times. Just passin' our time doing whatever we pleased... it was so peaceful after you girls fixed Cephiro up. It's still like that, more or less."

"Well, it's a little unsettling, to be honest. It feels the same, I guess, but...well, everything feels changed."

Caldina shoved Umi's head underwater to rinse it. ""What do you mean by that?"

Umi shoved Caldina away from her, spluttering with fury. "Nevermind, forget I said it!"

"Seriously, what's botherin' you?"

"Like I said, everything is weird... the same, but different... weird!"

The Chizetan smirked. "So-o-o, does 'everything' know you're feeling this way about him?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Sure it wasn't, little lady, but you didn't answer my question. I want to know what's up with you and that Mage of yours."

Umi turned up her nose. "Dunno. I haven't seen him in days."

"Well, he gets like that, ya know, lockin' himself in his rooms for weeks on end."

"It doesn't matter. I'll see him when I see him."

The pink haired woman settled down next to Umi, grinning ear to ear. "I expect you two will be prancin' about arm and arm soon..."

"When did we _ever_ prance around arm in arm?!"

"I seem to remember a time when you two could be seen around the castle, unable to keep your hands off each other--"

"As _if_," Umi said scathingly. "We were always quite discreet!"

Caldina giggled. "I'm an excellent spy, little lady! I caught little peeks of you every once in a while, alone in the gardens or off in the orchards, being oh-so-naughty."

"Caldina! How _weird!_"

"Not so weird! It gets boring here sometimes! I always like a bit of scandal!" She laughed loudly, and Umi continued to scowl. "Your cheeks are turning pretty pink, there, Umi-chan!"

"Not!" she cried, turning away. "I'm done bathing now, see you later!" Umi rose from the water, taking Chiharu's hand in hers. The little girl protested.

"No, mama, I want more bath!"

"But baby-y-y," Umi whined.

Chiharu plopped herself firmly on the steps of the bath and refused to move. Caldina laughed again. "She ain't goin' anywhere, Umz. Just relax, all right? Gosh, you're so _tense_."

"Ah, geez," she moaned, settling back down into the water. "I came in here to have peace and quiet, not to be assaulted by all you palace biddies!"

"Well, you're not my only source of entertainment now. Clef caused quite a stir, reviving your mashin like that! Everyone's talkin' about it. Even the townfolk know! The whole country's abuzz about you two!"

Umi shrugged. "Glad they have something to occupy themselves with."

"Well," Caldina began, lazily flicking the water with a finger, "You don't have to worry about them being bored, little missy. Tomorrow's the Red Moon Festival."

"Huh?" Umi blinked.

"Fuu and Ferio have to go into the fields with all the country folk and bless them tomorrow. And tomorrow night is the night of the Red Moon. All the folk'll be lightin' the fires and dancin' around, painted up like savages."

"Oh, right," said Umi, "I don't know much about it. I only danced in the fields a few times."

"_And_ went off into the forests with the rest of the young, fornicatin' kids, didn't you?"

Umi colored. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Caldina laughed. "Well, at any rate, that's what goin' on tomorrow. Fuu didn't tell you did she? Ah, well, around noon, they'll bless the fields and have the big festival, you know, to get the gods and goddesses and whatnot to make their land fertile, all that business of the Old Faith."

"And then the fires," Umi repeated.

"Yeah, the fires. Once the sun goes down and the moon rises, all red and big, ya know, we'll all dance and drink and all that. I go myself every year, just to dance and enjoy watching all the little painted country folk worship their gods."

Chiharu was listening intently to the conversation, very much liking the idea of dressing and painting herself up to go dance in a field at night. "Mama, I can go?" she asked.

"Maybe, Chi, but it'll be late. You'll have to nap during the day tomorrow."

Caldina pulled Umi to her, saying, "You _know_ what they do in those fields and forests during the Red Moon rites, Umz! Don't let a little girl go out there, too!"

Umi made a dismissive gesture. "As long as she keeps to the open fields and the fires, she'll be fine."

"Well, I suppose Lafarga and I can keep an eye on her..." Caldina thought aloud. Then she smirked. "So does that mean that _you_ plan to go off into the forests too?"

"All right, enough," Umi said, rising from the water again. "Chi, you can stay and play if you like. I'm going to get something to eat." Still naked, Umi plodded away from the giant bath and grabbed for a fluffy white towel. Her skin was hot and pink from the water, and she noticed with irritation that soap suds still clung to her hair.

"See you tomorrow in the fields, little missy!" Caldina called after her.

Umi turned and gave her a withering look before retreating from the room. She'd grabbed her robe and slipped it on and made her way to her chambers for some peace and quiet. And rest, she supposed. The Red Moon Festival lasted throughout the night. She'd need the rest.

_Thank God,_ she thought to herself. _Something to break up this horrible monotony!_

In her room, on the wall, was a large painted calender. She peered at it. Mostly Cephran numerals and symbols covered it, and she couldn't really remember how to read them (Indeed, she had never been good at reading Cephran). The current day was the equivalent of Thursday in her old world, and on the day after, a large red circle was painted next to the date. The Red Moon. How could she have not noticed it before?

She shuddered and closed her eyes, remembering a night years ago all too well. She, scantily clad in skins and painted head to toe, the painted man before her, the fires, the bushes...

It had been only one of their very many scandalous encounters, but it was Umi's favorite. Festival time. They were the fertility rites, not only of the land, but of the women, who often stole into the nearby willow groves and laid with the men. It was a very religious, symbolic thing, men and women coming together, representing the father sky and mother earth, propagating the species. The women often left the fires with their wombs quickened.

Sure, she'd join the simple folk in their dances. It was always fun. Did she have anything better to do? Not really.

The next morning, Umi found Fuu in her Queen's chambers, fixing her hair into complicated plaits. "Umi-san," she said kindly.

The Water Knight hung in the doorway. "Getting ready?" she asked.

Fuu placed a pin in her mouth, nodding. "Just the old rituals of the tribes. Will you be attending?"

Umi shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno." She stepped forward to help Fuu braid a few brightly colored ribbons into her hair.

"Well, I have a few things you could borrow, if you'd like. Just dress colorfully. That's the way of the Festival. Fruitfulness, healthy vitality, bright color, all those things."

"I remember," said Umi, tying little knots with Fuu's hair. "I just don't practice that faith. Neither do you. We never did."

"It's my duty as Queen. No more. Even Ferio does not practice the old religion, but does as his people would want him to do by participating in the ceremonies; the blessing of the fields and the prayer for fruitfulness of the animals."

"But that's during the day," Umi reminded her. "When they light the fires as the Red Moon rises, it turns into a jungle."

Fuu shrugged. "It makes the simple folk happy. They have difficult lives, you know. These festivals and rituals of theirs brings joy to their simple little hearts. I call all of it...yes, even the shameless fornicating in the forests, Umi-san, perfectly innocent and harmless."

"Did I say anything about it? I enjoy the rites. The fires and the drums and the dancers always excited me. I'll attend the fires tonight and dance with the other painted people. Perhaps in somewhat of a disguise. I wouldn't want to cause a commotion. But I probably won't attend the blessing of the fields. I don't practice that faith. It'd be... sacrilegious, or whatever."

"If you paint yourself up enough for the nighttime rites, I doubt anyone will notice you."

Umi tied another love-knot into Fuu's hair and patted it, smiling at her finished work. "You're going all out this year, aren't you? Any shiny robes for the blessing?"

"Green and pink, for the color of earth and flowers. And a little gold for wheat."

"Fuu," Umi said softly, tying one last green ribbon into one of Fuu's long plaits. "Have you heard news of Hikaru?"

The Queen paused in the application of golden eyeshadow to her brows. Her lips, which had been shaded with neutral color to blend with the rest of her face, pursed. "No news from the Fortress in the Forest of Silence, Umi-san. I'm sorry."

Umi pulled away, expecting as much. She glanced over at the bed where a set of colorful robes lay. "I'll help you," she said distantly.

Fuu stood beside the bed, allowing Umi to gently unfold the robes and slip them onto her slender frame. Quite luxurious was the fabric of the robes; thick heavy silk, smooth and clean. Definitely of the Cephran style, with the wide sleeves and the tight corseted waist. A small golden circlet lay on the bed. "No crown?" Umi asked.

Fuu took up the circlet and, very delicately, situated it on her plaited head. "Not for this festival. I'm to be Queen and represent the land, true, but in such a case, I am woman like every other woman there, and fellow child of earth. Very earthy is the theme of this holiday, much focus on the human element and the value and beauty of the earth beneath our feet."

"But Fuu," Umi said again, diverting from the topic of the festival. "Surely there's _some _way we can speak to Hikaru! Isn't there some spell? What about Clef's orb? Or his mirror? I'm sure he'll let us use those--"

"And what good would it do, Umi-san?" Fuu asked very seriously. "Hikaru-san is to be there for another week and a half. If we were to infiltrate the magical barriers there, which I assure you would be _very_ difficult, then seeing our faces or hearing our voices will make her sad. Very sad. You know her; she cares nothing for herself, only for our well-being. Just... leave her be for the little time she has left there."

Umi rolled her eyes. "Always this tenderness and walking on eggshells about supposed 'barriers' and 'taboos' against us. So _what_ if anyone told us we can or can't do something? We're the Magic Knights! We're the reason Cephiro even _exists_ right now! Fuu, seriously, can't we just--"

Fuu tugged her arm away impatiently, causing the long pink ribbon that Umi had been tying there to rip. "I'd rather not discuss Hikaru right now," she said tersely. "We've had these talks before Umi, it just can't be done--"

"Well _I_ want to talk about them!" Umi shoved Fuu forward, forcing her against the thick wooden bed post. She took up the strings of Fuu's corset and yanked at them hard. "This is ridiculous! We should have free reign of this place, Fuu! Cephiro is our world, too!"

"Free reign you say? As if we were tyrants? Doing whatever we please? Umi, that's how all the wars in our world started, you know! Napoleon and Caesar and Stalin! All those men had free reign of their countries, and look what happened."

"Fuu, don't be stupid, _we're_ good people! How could you even compare us to old Earth men like that?!"

"Nevermind," Fuu said, gasping when Umi yanked again on her corset. "Thank you for helping me, Umi-san. Ferio is in the other room preparing as well..."

Umi knew Fuu well enough to be able to sense when she'd lost a battle. Sometimes, Fuu could be pried into speaking, as she was quite pliable most of the time. But, every once in a while, the iron will that Umi knew she had showed through and Fuu was immovable.

The Water Knight folded her arms over her chest. "And will you two be attending the fertility rites tonight?"

Fuu had her back to Umi and her hand on the doorknob. "It isn't seemly for the King or Queen to attend rites such as those." She paused for a moment, then turned slightly and murmured, "We shall be in disguise." And then, she left, closing the door behind her.

Umi shook her head, exiting the room in a secret way that only the three Magic Knights knew of. An emergency exit that lead to the courtyard outside the castle. She ducked behind the removable painting and slipped down the dark, damp corridor to the outside. It was bright and hot, as per any normal Cephran day, and now that she was actually outside, she could see and hear all of the people gathered. Everyone was dressed in bright silks, carrying little handmade replicas of their gods and goddesses, and other such artifacts of the Old Faith. Later that night, most of them who were not too prudent would be dancing around the fires. When the moon was at its highest, the men and women would leave to join in the forests together. The symbolism was fascinating; the union of man and woman, the fertility of the earth, the joining of mother and father. Whatever it was, it was fun. She'd only participated once, the summer before she'd been exiled.

Umi allowed herself only a moment or two to reflect on that night. Just a moment for the sapphire eyes to burn into hers, for the chalky, painted flesh of the man to press against hers...

She headed back to the Magic Knight Wing of the castle to seek out her daughter. Neither would attend the blessing ceremony, but they would definitely watch.

* * *

"Umz," said a silvery voice from behind her. Umi turned away from the festival scene and looked upon Caldina. She smiled.

"You don't participate in the blessings of the fields either?" she asked.

The Chizetan shook her head, joining her in leaning over the great stone balcony. "Nah. I'm from a different planet entirely. Why would I practice this religion?"

Umi shrugged. "Because of Lafarga?"

"Oh, I'll be in the fields tonight. So will he. But as for the actual, I dunno, _ceremony_ of it... it'd be sacrilegious of me to join. I don't believe in that faith."

"Neither do I, that's why I'm up here," said Umi. She wrapped her arms around Chiharu, who she had perched precariously on the stone. The child held colorful ribbons in her chubby little hands and watched in awe as dozens and dozens of people below milled about the open field. Umi squinted, then shaded her eyes with her hand. Far below, she could see the bright green gleam of Fuu's robes. She stood next to Ferio, carrying a large clay jar and pausing in her strides to pour water into the dry dirt at her feet. It was another symbolic thing, apparently.

She leaned her face into her palm and said, "This is a pretty weird tradition, but anything is better than just sitting around looking pretty all day."

Caldina nodded. "Bo-ring, if you ask me. Even with all that Selece business."

Chiharu fidgeted in Umi's arms. "Mama, look at the Queen!" she bubbled.

"Yes, baby, I see her. Isn't she pretty in her summer silks?"

"Ferio looks pretty sharp himself," Caldina commented. He stood beside Fuu, holding smoking incense, clad in his own shining silks to compliment the summer festival.

Chiharu's hand squeezed Umi's. She motioned for her mother to look down at the crowd below. There, she could see a lavender head moving among the other heads. "Ah, Chi," she said in the girl's ear. "Good eye. It's Clef, isn't it?"

Chiharu moved her face close to her mothers. She peered at her from the corner of her large eye. "It's been a long time since I saw him," she whispered.

Umi watched his movement through the crowd. "Me too." The dark looming thoughts came again. She still hadn't properly discussed what had happened down in the dungeons with him! He'd been locked in his room for days! She sighed into Chiharu's hair. Would the pace of time never slow? Sure, she felt bored here without Clef or Hikaru to talk to, but all the days bled together and passed quickly, giving her no time to stop and enjoy anything.

Monotony broken up by parties, or ceremonies, or scandals, or festivals, like this one.

"We should make him talk to us today," she whispered to Chiharu. "If he can come out and face all of Cephiro, than he can face us." The little girl said nothing at first as she watched Clef's form below. Eventually, though, she turned to her mother and nodded. Umi knew she wouldn't voice it, but Chiharu wanted to be close to Clef as badly as she did. "All right then, we're a team," she said. "We'll break him."

She squeezed Chiharu's hand again and watched the ceremony below avidly. It had been years since she'd seen it performed. There were so many people, all strolling the fields respectfully, bearing flowers and tied bundles of wheat. She could hear whispered chants. Fuu's voice rang in the clean afternoon air, giving her blessings to the land and asking the gods to make it fertile, and to give rain.

"There's Lafarga," Caldina beamed. Umi followed her gaze and spotted the tall, blond man, dressed in traditional Cephran garb, standing among the other knights who practiced the Old Religion. She noticed that Galerick was not among them. Indeed, nowhere in the crown could she discern his pale shaven head.

"See Bannie anywhere, Chi?" Umi asked. Chiharu shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Clef's form. Umi grinned into her child's hair. "Baby, you're keeping your sights on him, aren't you?"

Chi looked embarrassed. "Mama..."

Umi squeezed her. "It's okay. Stare all you like. And don't pretend like you're not... it's okay if I know your secret."

"Secret?" Chiharu repeated.

"Yes, that you really _do_ like him and you want to be around him as much as I do! Don't fret about it. We'll see him tonight."

"We're dancing tonight?"

"Yes. If you want to."

Caldina nudged her. "So you'll be there, too?"

"Yes," she answered. "I never pass up the opportunity to go dance. It'll make me feel common again, you know, not this gilded pretty little Magic Knight bird alone in my lofty castle cage..."

Caldina edged closer to the two women and peered through slanted eyes at the crowd below. "Will you go off with him?" she asked quietly.

Umi kept her eyes on the crowd, only glancing briefly at Caldina through her lashes. "Does he even go to the fires anymore?"

"Not in a few years, no. But he may, since you're here."

Umi shook her head. "It would be a contradiction, if he did. He told me himself that he didn't think himself worthy of me. Why would he take me tonight, and not any other night?"

Caldina smiled. She gazed at Umi now. "Because it's the night of the Red Moon. It's _not_ like any other night, little missy."

"He doesn't practice that religion," said the bluette.

"Not really, no, but he believes in the gods. He also believes in the union of the land created by the people in the forests. It's symbolic, with great magic behind it. He'd definitely be thinking it was a tribute to his gods."

"Ah," said Umi. Again, she spotted Clef's lavender hair below. He was separated from the throng, now, standing alone in the field. In his hand was a long wheat stem. He paused in his slow walking and looked as if he were about to turn around, but stopped. He must have felt their presence and opted not to look back. Umi sighed again. "It'll at least be an opportunity to talk to him. We haven't spoken much."

Caldina patted her back. "Look, they're nearly finished. Soon, the people will gather in the towns and participate in the bazaars. You know, gather their acorns and carve their gourds, arranging shrines to their gods. Let's go inside now. I'll make some tea."

She retreated into the castle, but Umi clung to the stone balcony, staring down at Clef. Chiharu stared with her.

"Mama," she said softly. It seemed as if she were about to ask Umi a question, but after a time, decided against it and remained silent. She released the colored ribbons in her hand and watched them dance in the wind, floating down to the earth below.

* * *

The tea was rather tasteless, Umi remarked. She sat in her room before her large mirror, staring absently at the array of decorated bone pins and jewels laid out before her. In the mirror, she could see the sky outside glowing a bright gold. The sun was setting.

"Ow," she gasped when Caldina pulled a strand of her hair too hard.

"Sorry," said the Chizetan.

Umi handed her a pin, and she took it. "Careful with the flowers, they were hard to find."

Caldina nodded and continued to decorate Umi's head. She'd taken the liberty of tying her long blue hair into two tightly wound knots on the top of her head, and had braided in several small flower buds. With the carved ivory pins, she secured the loose strands of Umi's hair.

"And what shall I wear?" asked Umi.

"Dunno. Whatever you want. But dress as much as you can like everyone else so ya won't be noticed. Remember? Simple leathers'll do. A little cloth over your pelvis, some sandals. Or no shoes at all, whatever you prefer. Many of the folk go shoeless."

_I look like a savage,_ she thought, staring at her reflection. She'd taken a lot of blue and pink paint earlier and decorated her cheekbones with it. Now, she took the blue dye and drew it beneath her eyes, over her lids, around her brows, across her nose. She raised her arm and drew decorative designs on them, tracing the pink and blue paint with a finger.

Caldina noticed that her face has a slight pout to it. "What's on your mind, missy?" she asked.

Umi took to staring at her reflection again. "I... I dunno... still really worried over Karu, I guess..."

Caldina nodded and pinned back some more blue hair. "Is that _really_ it?"

"Yes, it is. I talked with Fuu earlier, but she wouldn't hear anything I had to say."

"Umi, darlin', you really shouldn't fret yourself over little Hikaru. She's a tough girl, she'll be okay."

"It's not just that, Caldina! It's the simple fact that we can't get to her! Fuu forbids me to do anything! She cares too much about the Council and their precious laws! Surely you can understand me, right? You're not from this land, you don't give much regard to its laws!"

All Caldina could do was shrug. "Since you ladies left the second time, all we could turn to was the Council. We had no idea you'd return after all, and even though they're a bunch of old buzzards, they keep the land in relative order and peace."

"That's a load of crap!" Umi cried. "Sorry, Chi," she said to the little girl, who gave her mother a reproachful look. "Seriously, this is so ridiculous, we're all together again, aren't we? We can fully manage this country along with Ferio, and Clef as well, if we can boot those old men out and give him back his title."

"Come," Caldina said, "your hair is done." She pulled Umi up and forced her to stand. "Take these, put them on."

Umi sighed unhappily. Would no one listen to her?

Caldina handed her a simple leather top which covered what was necessary, and _only_ what was necessary. Another leather bottom she gave her, with small white skirts flowing from it. Umi tied the articles of clothing on reluctantly. "Alright!" said the pink woman, "Hold your arms out. I'm gonna paint your stomach." There, Caldina drew a large full moon in red paint. Above it, the sickle moon, and around the sides, various Cephran religious symbols; symbols of the gods, all in blue.

"How do you, a Chizetan, know all these symbols? And why blue?" Umi asked.

Caldina motioned to her own body. "I've painted many a lady with these things. Lafarga taught me how. I painted myself earlier, see? And the blue's for the night sky, duh."

Umi patted her hair, smiling despite her anxiety and annoyance with Caldina. "It feels like Halloween. I love dressing up... and it's been ages since I got to wear getups like these..." She smiled over at her little daughter. "You look pretty too, Chi!" She'd also decorated Chiharu's hair in a similar fashion, with a ring of bright flower buds around her head and dressed her in a little white dress. Her face was also painted.

"Here," said Caldina, handing her a small tube of lip paint. "You gotta paint your mouth with this. It's flesh colored. The lips have to blend with the face, they can't be red or pink like they usually are. They gotta be the same color as your skin. The paint and the eyes are the only thing we should be able to notice."

"What an odd tradition," Umi smeared the paint over her pouted lips. She gave another slight frown. How often had she and Hikaru taken turns painting each other up like this?

"All right ladies, let's go watch them get started," said Caldina. She led the two women out onto Umi's balcony so that the girls could see the fields below.

Umi saw many people gathered, but they looked very different than they had hours before. Now, all she saw was skin and red and blue dye. The sun was almost completely set now, and over the mountains, Umi saw the faintest wink of the red harvest moon.

"Look, Chi," she whispered, pointing to the red beacon in the sky.

Below, a huge bonfire had been erected. It was tiny, of course, to their eyes, being so far away... but when they finally went down to the fields, the woodpiles would tower over them, reaching to the stars.

The people below all bore unlit torches. Umi scanned the castle battlements, searching for the archers she knew should be there. According to the people, it was against tradition to bear any flame into the field on foot. The fires would all be lit from afar, by the Cephran archers with flaming arrows. It was symbolic of the gods coming from heaven to light the ceremonial fires.

"There they are," she said to Chiharu, pointing the little girl to a tower not too far from her private balcony. She saw several men and women, all wearing leathers and painted in symbols, staring out over the field, holding their large war bows.

"What are they doing, Mama?" she asked.

"They'll light the fires with flaming arrows soon. Just watch."

"When?"

"When the red moon is full in the sky, over the mountains. Over there, see? We can see some of the moon. When we can see all of it, they'll launch their arrows, and the dances will begin."

One of the archers in particular caught her eye, and she smiled at the glint of familiar plaited blonde hair. She was just close enough to be able to distinguish Fuu's eyes in the twilight. She'd rid herself of the glasses and was largely unrecognizable in her common leather outfit and heavy paint. But she saw the familiar green eyes beneath the gold and blue dye. Fuu spotted them and gave a wink, returning her gaze to the field with the other archers.

A small sadness panged Umi. Years before she'd been exiled, when Fuu was unmarried and they were all three powerful, single women, they stood on this very balcony, watching the lighting of the fires. The three friends, full of love for one another and for the country they watched over.

Umi traced the cold metal of her ovum gem with an idle finger. "People will see this and know me," she said. "We can't cover this thing up." Chiharu, too placed her hand on the gem, feeling its smooth coolness with her palm.

"It'll be dark, little lady, have no fear. It would take me a few minutes to be able to recognize you looking the way you do now! You're painted nearly head to toe!"

"True."

All three women stared at the setting sun. It was nearly completely blotted out behind the mountains now. The sky was changing from bright gold to softer and darker shades of pink, purple, then dark blue...

The red moon shone brilliantly over the far off mountains.

"Ah," said Caldina, "the archers... look at the archers."

* * *

She was excited. Giddy. Her white dress was crisp. She fingered the pink buds tied into her hair and could smell the stiff astringency of the blue paint on her face and arms. Her mother's own dyed arms surrounded around her protectively, and her slender hand held her own.

The whole day felt like some grand festival, and she looked around happily, taking in the beautiful scenery of Cephiro. Yes, she loved this place. The rolling hills, the frosted mountains, the orchards, and the tall, pretty castle...

Chiharu was beside herself with excitement. And now, the red moon glared over them, whole and round.

Her mother gave her an excited squeeze and directed her attention to the tower some distance away. It didn't take an excellent pair of eyes to tell her that one of those far off people was the Queen. Chiharu watched her and the other archers light their arrows dipped in pitch in a small fire pit built into the tower. One by one, each archer lined up at the edge of the battlement and aimed for the field.

"There they go," the woman Caldina had said. "It's time. We should go now!"

Chiharu looked her up and down, smiling. She liked this lady, Caldina. Indeed, she liked nearly everyone she'd met here. Caldina, the twin Princesses, and especially Queen Fuu and Princesses Hikaru. Even the tall, silent Lantis she was fond of, and of course Galerick.

And though she hated to admit it, she rather liked Clef. It was a complete turn-around from the way she used to feel, of course. At first, the old man frightened her, then she hated him because of the anxiety and pain he aroused in her mother. But now... when she saw him covered in cuts and bruises and bleeding like he was... well, she wasn't quite old enough to understand it, but her heart had melted for him... and now her mother was happy when he was around. So, shouldn't she be too?

And where was he, anyway? Chi scanned the crowds below and could see no sign of him anywhere. He had been there earlier, but now...had he locked himself in his rooms again?

"Mama," she said sadly, "No Clef."

Her mother shrugged. "Maybe later, Chi."

She stared long and hard into her mother's eyes. They seemed to mirror her anxiety. Though Umi never said anything, Chiharu could almost hear her thoughts. _I hope he comes tonight._ She wanted to say 'Me too, Mom,' but she didn't. Her mother knew, it wasn't necessary to voice it.

Oh, but more time to think about that later. She saw each archer draw their flaming arrows and raise them to the heavens. There must have been thirty or so people gathered atop that lonely tower.Finally, when the sky ahead was its deepest dark blue, they released their arrows. Each tiny point of light soared into the sky. Chiharu watched their progress with fascination. They arched and came down in a rain of fire, striking each individual bonfire and igniting in a roar of flame.

Cheers erupted from the painted people down below and Caldina clapped wildly. "All right, let's go!" she urged, pulling on the two women.

Her mother had voiced aloud the concern that she would be recognized again. Even Chiharu feared that people would see her and question her. But, Caldina assured them once again that they would not be spotted. This was confirmed when she pushed them out into the grounds of the castle, right into the midst of the crowds. Chiharu had gasped, hiding her face in her mother's neck. Umi, too, went rigid, pulled along by Caldina. But every face around them was heavily painted, every stomach decorated with the Red Moon, every mouth painted neutral and blotted out. Many people even wore masks made of wood and feathers, all fashioned after the faces of animals. No one even so much as blinked at the trio of women.

A young girl to their right drew Chiharu's attention. She was tiny and blonde, but her face was covered by a great furry animal mask... it looked very much like a cat. And her skin was painted with bright red and gold symbols, like hers was. She bore a small ceramic pot full of wood and oil attached her her hand by a long, thick wire.

"Mama," she whispered, "what's that?"

Umi, her delightful, beautiful, wonderful mother, pressed her face to her ear. "She must be a fire dancer, Chi-chan. They dance with flames... she'll swing that around in great circles and dance around the fires, calling on the gods. She's a fire elemental, see her fire tattoos?"

Chiharu stared around her in awe. So many people, so much paint and skin and excitement! It was truly a festival! The crowd pulsed around them as they all drew closer and closer to the open fields next to the castle. The biggest bonfire was now roaring with flame. It was so tall, too! Chiharu gaped at it. So bright and hot; even from so many feet away she could feel its heat.

People were beginning to disperse, making their way to various tall bonfires, and the beating of drums could be heard in the distance. People with the hanging torches all lit their tools and prepeared to swing them in great arcs over their heads. Yet more people bore long, smooth wodden staffs, with each end dipped in pitch. They, too, were lit and swung about in great fiery circles.

Caldina was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Over there!" she cried. "The fire at the far end of the field! We'll go there! Look, the children!"

Chiharu squeaked in excitement. A crowd of children, led by their mothers, circled the farthest fire. They, like her, were dressed in dresses or breeches and painted head to toe, with flowers adorning their hair. They bore hollowed out gourds and tiny tied up bundles of wheat... even tiny little straw replicas of gods and goddesses. They cheered and giggled, dancing about the fire hand in hand.

Umi smiled. "Go on baby, go have some fun!"

Chiharu pulled away from her mother, joining the other children. She had found little Gwennie, the Queen's daughter, and even said hello to Hiro, who was standing with the other young palace boys. The Queen, however, was nowhere to be found, probably making her way there after the lighting of the fires.

Yes, she definitely loved this night. An exciting night! In Tokyo, she had never had this much fun at any festival, The people here were so different, so simple and friendly, and she loved them. Gwennie took her hand and swept her off into the great circle formed by the other children. She glanced back at her mother repeatedly, smiling and waving. If any other festivals like these existed, she definitely wanted to stick around for them. If it meant waiting a few years, then she would. She loved Cephiro, and gave no thought to returning to Tokyo. She was very truly happy here, on this dark night with the red moon and these painted children and roaring fires. The celebration of earth and people and life... Tokyo had no such vitality.

"Mama!" she cried again, giggling.

Umi sat on the grass with Caldina with her head in her hands, winking mischievously at her. She didn't need to use words to describe their great love... they were connected now in a way that Chi had never felt before. Their bond was strong; never to be broken.

Somewhere, off in the distance, she thought she could feel the presence of the Master Mage, but her eyes couldn't find him.

* * *

"Ah, it's getting warm!" Umi said, stretching her long legs out on the grass and spreading her bare toes. She gazed up at the sky, at the round red moon and the twinkling stars. The sky was completely dark by now, and soon the moon would be directly overhead.

She looked fondly over at a trio of young girls. They looked to be no older than thirteen or so, and they huddled together, giggling and dancing with their flaming batons. _Familiar, right?_ she thought to herself happily. She cast her eyes about, searching for Fuu, but the Queen had not yet appeared.

Caldina had risen from her spot on the ground and joined the children in dancing. She had Chiharu's little hand in her own. Umi looked down at the gourd Caldina had given her. It was full to the brim with a dark red drink.

"It's the spirit everyone drinks at this festival," she'd said. "It's said to open the gateways of the mind to the spirits when you drink it! Go ahead, take a few sips. You'll feel giddy as a school girl and dance all night long!"

Umi sniffed the concoction suspiciously, wincing as she did so. It was very strong, with a lot of liquor, and some spices she couldn't discern. Her tongue flicked to it, tasting it.

"Eeeech!" she cried, wiping at her mouth. "So strong!" It left a spicy aftertaste in her mouth.

When she thought no one was looking, she turned her head to and fro, searching for the pale form of Clef. She didn't see him anywhere. _Ah, would that he would come tonight..._ she thought. Again, the memory of his face lit by the bright fires flashed in her mind. And the darkness of the forest that he lead her to that night so many years ago, the coolness of the grass between their bodies...

She braced herself and took a great swig from the hollowed out gourd in her hand. The spirits burned her throat and chest and made her head spin. "Gods!" she said aloud. "What awful stuff!"

Caldina had flounced over to her. "Ah, good. Drink up, missy!"

"Caldina, how can you _drink_ this stuff? It's horrid!"

She giggled. "We drink it only during this festival, lil' lady! It's not so bad, really, once a year."

"I don't ever remember drinking this stuff before."

"No, and you wouldn't have would you? You weren't old enough then."

"I was fully eighteen my last year here! I could have if I wanted to!"

"Ah!" Caldina cried, ignoring Umi. "Lafarga's here!"

Umi turned and saw the great blond man making his way through the crowd towards them. He was bare from the waist up and painted red and blue like they were. He smiled at Caldina.

"Hey, darlin'!" Caldina flung her dark arms around his neck. "Dance with me!"

He nodded and bent down to steal a few drops of Umi's spirits. He made a face as it settled down into his stomach. "That's what I said!" Umi laughed up at him.

"Princess," he said politely. "You're looking well. And you sure do look like a proper Cephran tonight."

Umi nodded. "All thanks to your little wifey, here."

"Yep!" Caldina beamed. "Ain't I good?" She motioned to the towering fire before them. "Little Chi is over there dancing with the other kids! Aren't they sweet?" She clung to Lafarga's arm. "Hopefully, in a few years, we'll have our own little kiddies to bring to the fires!"

Lafarga patted her head. "Indeed, we may," he said fondly.

Umi watched the scantily clad Chizetan drag her husband over to the fire and pull him into a dance. It came naturally to Caldina of course, being Chizetan born. All she was missing were her fans and veils.

On the far side of the fire, she could make out the figure of a tall, lean man. He, like all the other men, was clad only in leather breaches, bare of foot, and decorated with dye. His eyes gleamed at her through the darkness; a bright gold. She couldn't see his hair color in the darkness; could only tell that it was dark and tied back with a leather string, but when he winked at her, she immediately recognized him. It seemed Ferio, too, joined the dances. She wouldn't have recognized him; his face was almost entirely painted in green.

"Hey there," he said to her, kneeling before her.

Umi reached out and poked at the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. "With these painted over, no one would ever recognize you," she said.

He nodded. "That's the idea. Fuu says it would be 'unseemly' for us to be dancing here. So, we disguise ourselves pretty well and come to join the festivities."

Umi giggled. "Fuu's a little too fond of that 'unseemly' word. And what should she care? She's the Queen, after all. Everyone loves her."

Ferio winked again. "Well, her favorite part of the rites is going off with me into the forest..."

"Ah," Umi laughed. "Well, good for her. Have fun, you two."

Ferio took the gourd from her and drained its contents. "So I guess you're alone tonight, huh? No Clef?"

She shook her head. "Haven't seen him since the blessing earlier today. And even then, I only saw him from afar. Caldina says he doesn't attend the rites anymore."

"It's true, he doesn't. But I bet he would this year, for you."

Umi blushed. "You think so?"

He punched her playfully in the shoulder (a little _too_ hard, as usual) "I _know_ so. I'm a man, aren't I? I know how his mind works. He doesn't want other women, and so he hasn't been to the fires for years. But for _you..._" he smirked at her. "He'll be here. Trust me."

Umi clapped excitedly. "I hope so!" She pulled Ferio down to her, forcing him to sit. The two watched the fire peaceably, laughing at the stumbling children and absently pulling up shoots of grass. This time tomorrow, this field would be plowed and sown with seeds, and then it would bear its grain.

"Come on," he said after a time. "Your man isn't here, so I'll keep you. Dance with me."

He pulled her to her feet and dragged her over to the fire. It's heat warmed her flesh, making her turn a flushed pink. She noticed that her steps seemed languid and slow. The spirits must have been kicking it. Ferio's hand on her back felt distant and fuzzy.

"Oh," she said clumsily, "I feel drunk..."

"And so you should!" he said. "It's the night of the Red Moon!" He pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. She blushed.

"What a shameless dancer you are."

"What can I say? I'm quite a charmer of women," he smirked, turning her around. Her head felt wondrously light and dizzy, and she took Ferio's arm and moved against him to the beat of the drums. It was growing ever louder, and now a few deep flutes and tambourines joined in. Ferio spun her around and yanked her close again, swaying with her to the music. His calloused hand slipped around her tiny waist, guiding her along the ring of the fire.

"Oh this is fun!" she giggled against his chest. "It's been too long, Ferio!"

"I agree."

"But it makes me a little sad," she said, raising her arms above her head. She swayed her hips against his. "Karu should be here."

"Not to worry, she'll be released by this time next week." He took a knee before her and led her around him in a circle, as most men did in these kinds of dances.

She pulled him back up and took his hands. "Oh yeah, I can feel it now... that stuff is starting to go to my head again..."

"Here then," he said, taking up another drink. "Another gulp or two will have you feeling great. And try not to think of Hikaru. Just have fun."

"Oh no, I couldn't," she said, pushing the liquor away. "I've always been a bad lightweight, I'll be on the ground soon if I have too much of that stuff."

"Just drink," he said, shoving the drink to her mouth. She took it hesitantly and took two large sips.

"That's more like it," he said.

Umi folded herself against him, giggling. "Another few drinks and I may just go off with _you_ into the forest!" she joked.

He laughed openly. "Well, if you won't tell Fuu-chan, I won't."

"In your _dreams_," she swatted his chest. He pulled at her again and led her closer to the fire. How familiar he was with her, circling her slender wrists with his hands and leaning his naked torso against her own. But not overly familiar; Ferio never was.

Ferio continued to play along with her joke. "Don't pretend like you don't want to."

"Oh, I probably did, at one time. When we first met out in the Forest of Silence, I thought you were quite the looker."

"But you didn't like me anymore after that?"

"Nope," Umi teased, "not since you first opened your mouth."

"Funny, funny Umi-chan," said he, dipping her low to the ground.

"You dance divinely, darling," she purred at him.

He chuckled low in his throat. "You know it. And speaking of darlings," he said into her ear. "Look over there."

"Oh, Fuu!" Umi said. Across the way, she could see three figures walking towards the fire. Lantis and Galerick, both dressed as Ferio was dressed in only leather breeches, flanking Fuu, who carried her war bow and quiver by her side.

Lantis paused next to Ferio, looking stoic as ever. Galerick smiled at Umi, then moved towards the fire, picking Chiharu up in his arms and twirling her about.

Fuu dropped her bow and arrows and nearly threw herself at Umi, kissing her full on the mouth.

Umi laughed. "Fuu-chan, what are you, drunk already?"

"No-o-o," Fuu said in a very uncharacteristic high-pitched giggle.

"Right."

Ferio's eyes raked salaciously up and down Fuu's nearly naked form. "Ah, m'lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. He slid his arms around her and shamelessly caressed her flesh.

Fuu blushed against his mouth. "Ferio, not here, there are children around..." She completely contradicted herself when she returned his passionate kisses.

Umi grinned and looked back at the fire. Galerick and Chiharu circled it slowly, like a pair of lovers. The smile on Chiharu's face couldn't have been wider. Galerick, too, looked as if he were having a ball.

Fuu and Ferio retreated to the outer ring of the fire and traipsed along it, hand in hand. _Yeah, rub it in,_ Umi thought almost bitterly. She resumed her spot on the grass and admired the scene around her... all the painted men and women, the glow from the fires and the spinning, glowing arcs created by the fire dancers. She noticed that in the middle of the field was the central bonfire; the tallest of them all. Several men were crowded around it.

Lantis moved to stand next to her. "Princess," he said respectively.

"How odd to see you out of your armor, Lantis!" said Umi.

"I dress accordingly for the festivals, lady. I even dance a little, isn't that odd as well?"

"Oh, I remember you and Hikaru getting pretty silly around these fires a few times."

She regretted it almost instantly, for Lantis' dark face seemed to grow even darker. "Yes, well," he said. "I wasn't going to attend, but the Queen begged me to."

"Leave it to Fuu. She just wants you to have a good time, not hole yourself up in the castle." Ferio had left Umi the strong drink. She didn't touch it because her head was already throbbing pleasantly. She offered it up to Lantis instead.

"Thank you," he said, draining the gourd. Umi giggled.

"Yeah, drink it up. You don't get too many other opportunities."

Fuu left the fire ring to join Umi. She held out her hands and Umi took them. "Dance with me," said the blonde. She pulled Umi much the same way Ferio had, twisting her hips around to the rhythm of the drums. Umi obliged.

"Umi-san, what's this? Stop waltzing."

"I can't help it," Umi giggled, her head swimming. "You can take the girl out of her snobby Tokyo life, but you can't... well, you know."

"We will dance this night away!" Fuu said happily. "And soon, the men will gather and perform their ritual dance. Do you want to watch?"

"Sure."

What little flesh showed from beneath Fuu's heavy paint was very flushed. She stumbled over her feet a few times and gigged almost nonstop.

"Oh, Fuu, you _are_ drunk," Umi commented.

The Queen made a dismissive gesture. "I only had one drink, and I'm allowed to, aren't I? It's a special night."

"You look so cute like this, by the way," Umi commented. "You should always plait your hair like that."

"Yes, well, you know..."

Ferio stood off to the side, looking put out. "Who am _I_ supposed to dance with?"

The two girls laughed. "Lantis doesn't have a partner," Umi offered.

He looked over at the Kailu, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Lantis only shifted his weight on his feet and said nothing

Fuu collapsed into giggles and led Umi away. "Come on Fuu, pick it up," said the bluette. "All right, one two three, one two three, one two three, step lively now! One two three, one two three..."

"Oh," Fuu sighed, "I'm not nearly coordinated enough for this."

The two bumped into Galerick and Chiharu, nearly tumbling to the ground. Galerick steadied them with his free arm. "Partner switch!" Umi declared, stealing her daughter away from the young knight. Gau took Fuu's hand and continued their waltz, or tried to.

Chiharu was glowing with happiness, "Mama!" she cried, clutching her neck.

"Hello my darling." Umi spun her around in circles, laughing gaily. "We're going to go watch the men do their fire dance. Wanna come?"

"Yes, fire dance!"

"All right, look, Ferio and Lantis are already headed over there. See the big fire in the middle of the field? That's where we're going."

"Gau too?" she asked.

"I don't know, baby. Maybe. We'll see." Still spinning around, fully dizzy and light-headed now, Umi grabbed Fuu's arm and stepped carefully through the dew soaked grass. "Come ladies, let us frolic."

Ferio and Lantis led the way, their figures dark, outlined splendidly in the glow of the fires. _Damn,_ she thought drunkenly, _but do Cephran boys ever look so good. _Chiharu's little face was bright and curious. She stared with wide, curious eyes at the dozens of men gathered around the huge central bonfire, all holding long, smooth wooden staffs or hanging torches. Soon, they would light the ends and dance, giving tribute to their gods.

"Come, sit here." Fuu pulled the down to the ground and watched Ferio and Lantis join the other men. They took up their staffs and stood stock still, appearing to be in prayer.

"I didn't know Ferio practiced the Old Faith," Umi noted.

Fuu shrugged. "He doesn't, but he was raised it it, so he performs these dances accordingly."

"Look, Chi," Umi said. "All the boys. Don't they look handsome in all their paint and leather?"

Chiharu's eyes found the form of Galerick standing to the far right, and she called out his name. "Ah yes, he dances too this year!" Fuu cheered. "His first year! Boys in Cephiro are considered men after their sixteenth birthdays, and then they can participate in the rites."

Umi scanned the row of backs. She could distinguish any man in particular, as the fire was too bright, and she was a little let down when she could see no sign of Clef.

"Come on Ferio, you said he'd come," she whined aloud.

"Said who'd come?" Fuu asked.

"Do you have to ask?"

The blonde giggled, taking a small sip of the strong spirits. "We'll see. The moon isn't even at its highest yet. The night is young!"

The drums died down in the background, and most of the dancers in the field had now converged around the central fire. Many men, at least thirty, now spread out, holding their lit torches. Lantis took up his flaming staff and held it over his head. Ferio mirrored his actions, and the men who held the hanging torches began to spin them in wide arcs. In the darkness they made bright, glowing circles. Drums beat loudly, and those swinging their torches moved away, all turning and maneuvering in sync.

"What, do they get together for rehearsals or something?" Umi asked, watching their perfectly harmonized movements.

Again, Fuu collapsed into giggles, and Umi resolved to ask her no more questions, silly little drunk girl that she was. Not that she had any room to patronize Fuu for being tipsy. Her own head was swimming pleasantly, and every few moments, it seemed as if she could feel the pulse of life around her, the power of the rites.

She clapped excitedly as Ferio took his flaming staff and spun it beside him. Sparks leapt from all the men's fires. Galerick, she saw, merely held his own staff and stood still. Many of the youngest boys did. Soon, they all converged in the center.

"The youngest have their own rites to perform," Fuu said. "Watch Galerick! He must be ecstatic!"

Umi would have obliged if she could take her eyes off the form of one of the men standing the farthest to the right. In each hand, he held a lit baton, spinning around smoothly in his fingers. He was kneeling close to the ground.

"Oh, Chi," Umi breathed, squinting into the firelight. All she could make out was pale skin brightly decorated in blue, and hair tied back into a small ponytail. But she couldn't see his face.

"Mama, look," the little girl said, nearly jumping out of Umi's arms.

The men stood, finally, and along with sevral other men, bent their bodies against the ground and tossed their flaming staffs into the air and catching them, performing complicated acrobatics.

"Like a circus!" Chi giggled.

Umi had to stifle a giggle herself. They all did look rather silly... where were the lions and elephants? She kept her eyes on the figure to the right. It was too familiar... surely it was Clef... but she couldn't be sure. _Turn! _she implored silently.

When the oldest men knelt to the ground and stilled their flaming weapons, the youngest gave their own tribute, flaming and spinning and tossing.

"Fuu," Umi hissed. "I think that's--"

"No, surely not, he's too tall." said the Queen.

"How can you tell? He's _kneeling!"_ Umi squinted hard at him. _Turn, turn, turn..._

Finally when the man did turn, Umi moaned in disappointment. It was in fact not Clef. The jaw was too prominent, the eyes too big, and in the light of the fire she could now see that his pale hair was blond, not lavender.

"Damn!" she swore. "Where _is_ that idiot!?"

"Mama! Language!"

"Sorry. But come on, Chi, I was all excited for a minute." Umi rubbed her face. Under the influence of the spirits, it felt numb and tingly. "Maybe we could go walk and look for him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Fuu said, struggling with the word in her drunken state. "Sit with me, don't leave me alone."

"Caldina will come over to you!" Umi snapped.

"No-o-o."

"Fine, fine." She clung to Chiharu and turned around, scanning the crowds. No sign of the mage anywhere. But it was quite dark, she could hardly distinguish any individual face.

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping, and Umi turned to see that the dance was finished. The men had lit a ring of fire around themselves, casting even more brightness into the starry night above them. The moon was nearly at its highest.

Ferio found them, glistening with sweat and still bearing his torch. "Ladies, come now, continue your dancing. The night isn't half over yet!"

He took Fuu's hand and helped her to her feet. The giggling young blonde was blushing furiously. All aroudn them, young people were grabbing for each other and stealing off into the dark fields around them

"And there they go," Umi said.

Chiharu blinked in their direction. "Mama, where they going?"

She patted the little blue head. "To bed, baby. Wave goodnight."

Ferio and Fuu stole off together, and Umi sighed, making her way to the nearest fire. She would sit and watch the other young folk dance, drink, and make merry, perhaps even dance a little herself. Galerick was near at hand, and he joined them eventually.

"Blessed be the Red Moon!" he said, taking up a drink of his own and drinking it like it was water. "Now I'm hot, ugh, and sweaty too... but excited! Are you enjoying yourself, Princess?"

"Shh, don't call me that so loudly, people will hear you..."

"Sorry," he whispered. "An exciting dance, too. It's my first year, since I'm properly a man and all."

"Congrats, Bannie, you're such a _big boy._"

"Big boy!" Chiharu chirped.

Galerick gave her a withering look. "Yeah, thanks."

"Gau, dance with me-e-e," Chiharu squealed, throwing herself at his naked torso.

Umi grimaced. "Ew, Chi, he's all dirty, you'll get icky sweaty smeared paint all over your face."

The little girl only giggled happily and clung to the young knight, ignoring her mother completely.

Then they, too went off close to the fire, leaving Umi sitting alone. She looked down at the neglected drink that Galerick had left. She took it up and downed it in one gulp. Well, why not? She was alone now. No one to dance with or...or go into the forest with...

_Well, Galerick is free,_ she thought absently. Then she covered her grinning mouth with her hand, shuddering in disgust. _EW!_

When she looked up, she spotted a lone figure standing against the main fire. It was Clef, no doubt about it.

His back was turned to her, and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew it was him. Ah, he was _leagues_ away! Should she call out to him?

She wanted to get up and walk to him, but she was rooted firmly to the spot. In fact, she feared that if she got up, she might sway and fall over.

"Clef," she whispered, fingering the leather ties at her waist nervously. He just stood there, watching the fire. He seemed oblivious to all the activity around him; the beating drums, the chants and calls of the locals, the laughter and singing...

Finally, he turned to look over at a group of women dancing provocatively around a neighboring bonfire. He stared at them for a while, then looked up into the sky. The moon hung high, blood red.

He, too, seemed to be searching for someone. Her, of course. He felt her there, but in the darkness, he couldn't find her.

_Here, over here, dummy, look, look!_

But he would not turn. Umi clutched her fists. Wouldn't just _turn around already_ and look at her!?

"Princess?" Galerick asked, looking concerned. Chiharu clung to his side, happy as a clam. "Something the matter?"

Umi continued to gape at Clef, not answering.

Galerick followed her gaze and made a knowing sound. "The Guru." He handed Chiharu off to her. "Here, I'll be back."

"Hold up, you're not going over there, are you?"

"Of course," he grinned. Little Chiharu fretted in Umi's lap. She stared anxiously at Clef's back but didn't call out to him, or say anything to Umi.

"Bannie, no-o-o," Umi whined.

"What? Don't you _want_ him to come over here?"

"I'm nervous now! So nervous! Oh, what will I do, he's there, he's _right there!_"

She watched with wide, terrified eyes as Galerick strode across the dewy field and stood by Clef's side. The Mage turned to him and laughed, clapping him on the back. The two exchanged words Umi couldn't hear. She clung desperately to Chiharu, a complete and total nervous wreck.

Galerick leaned in close to Clef and said something to him in confidence. They spoke back and forth, just laughing and staring into the fire. Umi scowled after watching this for about ten minutes. What on _earth_ could they be talking about?

Chiharu was now tugging at Umi's short little skirt. "Mama, dance, dance!" she begged.

Umi didn't take her eyes off the pair. "Wait, Chi, just hold on..."

"No, Mama, come on! Dance with me!"

She allowed Chiharu to pull her to her feet and circled around the far side of the fire with her. The little girl twirled in circles next to the blaze, giggling with the other children there, spinning around with her little bouquet in hand.

"Chi," Umi groaned, taking the child's hands. "Oh, all right, okay..." She picked her up and spun her around. _Uh-oh_ she thought suddenly, _bad idea..._ The liquor sloshed around in her belly and her head spun. The ground felt as if it were moving.

When it felt as if she were about to fall over, Umi steadied herself and circled the fire again. It was agonizingly hot, making her skin burn bright red. "Oh baby, baby... I'm dizzy." Chiharu petted Umi's arm as if trying to still her nausea. "Chiharu," Umi began, "It's odd that you opted to dance instead of wait for Galerick and Clef. Why didn't you wait? They would have come to us, don't you know?"

The child only giggled and smiled that infuriating knowing smile she always used. "Mama... I know." And again, was all giggles. Apparently she'd taken to ignoring Clef's proximity in all the excitement. Galerick appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and stole Chiharu away.

"Gau!" Umi gasped. "Where's--?"

He skirted the ring of fire and winked at her before disappearing behind the flames, child in tow.

Umi's stomach fluttered as she whispered, "Ah-h-h..."

Clef took her hand, stealing her from behind. She gasped aloud. "You!"

He was smiling at her, his face gloriously illuminated in the fire. Dark blue paint smeared his cheeks and forehead, and ancient symbols adorned the rest. He didn't say anything to her, only wrapped a slender arm around her waist and pulled her along with him. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and most of his lavender locks fell in his face.

"Clef, where have you been?" she asked. "I've been looking for you all night!"

He shrugged. "Around. Watching the commonfolk."

She ran a hand over his decorated arms and neck. He looked maddeningly handsome, clad only in his common leather breeches.

To her delight, his eyes trailed up and down the length of her shapely, unclad body. He smiled. "I like this look on you."

She laughed into his shoulder. "This savage look? Thanks." She so desperately wanted to inquire as to how he was feeling, if he was all right, still depressed, and whether or not he would continue to isolate himself... but she didn't. The words never quite came. It would be an anticlimax of sorts; a damper on this spiritual, magical night. The drums beat hard in the night and the calls and singing of the folk around grew louder. Her skin buzzed pleasantly with the liquor. Soon, she began to sway, moving her hips against him to the music.

The pair then danced together like that under the stars and the gleaming red moon, slowly circling each other, then coming together, very slowly and sensuously pressing their naked forms together. Her hand rested on his smooth, chalky chest, gently tracing the ancient Cephran runes painted there. Ah, how his hot, smooth skin excited her!

"Come," he whispered in her ear. "Come with me." He kissed her then, softly, passionately. The dark red spirits lingered on his pale lips.

"Clef, I--"

"Please. On this night... please."

"I thought you said you'd wait," she smirked. "until you felt you deserved me."

His smile was slow and secretive. "Like I said.. for this night. It's in tribute... be mine, out there in the darkness... It won't be us, after all. Tonight, I am not Clef and you are not Umi. You're the mother earth, and I'm your consort, the lover, the father."

Umi looked over his shoulder at the tiny form of Chiharu. She danced around wildly with the other children and with Galerick, laughing and talking up a storm. Umi had never seen her quite so happy.

"But Chi..."

"I'll bring you back to her," he said.

She looked at him, up into his eyes and smiled.

Assured that Chiharu would not notice her, she took Clef's mouth with her own, drinking in his taste. "All right."

* * *

It was surely a night she would never forget. It was so reminiscent, of course, because of the one time they'd shared all those years ago. But now, there was more love, much more longing.

The liquor was still burning strong in her when he laid her down on the cold, wet grass. The blackness overhead, the leaves silhouetted against the night sky, the locusts, the sound of drums in the distance... his hands on her, his lips...

He rid her of her clothing very quickly and discarded them into the brush. She clutched at him and bit her lip, stifling her cries. He took her fiercely, hungrily, and for a moment it was almost as if she could see the shadow of ancient gods around him, and the shadow of the earth mother around her own flesh, and she couldn't see his face anymore, but that of some horned lover, the man of the earth.

"The lover, the consort," he whispered to her. "And you are the mother, the mother of all things..."

She raked at the grass beneath her, drowning in him and all his scent and flesh. Somewhere deep inside her, her power awakened, and soon her whole body tingled with its cold electricity. It was the union, man and woman, so very magical under that sorcerous moon, and his life spilling into her completed a powerful cycle that lingered in her skin for hours afterward.

When they were spent, he rested his cheek against her bare stomach. His breath came quickly in gasps, and his own flesh was slick with sweat.

"You've come to me tonight as a god," she said quietly. "But, if I like the man better, do you think the old gods will be angry?"

He smiled and kissed her again. She pulled him to her without shame, with no thought of their prior situation, as if no time had ever passed between them; almost as if they'd never left this shady grove. He tenderly kissed her bare breasts, her neck, her smudged face. Earth, grass, sweat, leaves, stuck in his hair and to her stomach.

It pained her when he pulled away, when his flesh ceased to touch hers. "Come," he said. "Back to the rites."

She lay on the grass staring up through the trees at the Red Moon. It was as if she could feel the pulse of the life around her flowing through her tingling flesh. She could hear the love and life in the fields, the throbbing vitality of everything and everyone.

He dressed her, touched her lovingly one last time, then led her from the groves. In the midst of the fires, she found her daughter still dancing with Galerick. The child's eyes were heavy and weary.

"Come on, my love," she said softly, scooping up the little body. "We're going home."

Very near them sat Fuu and Ferio, leaning against each other and smiling serenely. Fuu looked up at Umi. "Yes, we're tired as well..."

Ferio pressed feather-light kisses on her jawbone, causing Fuu to giggle and blush. "Time for bed, ne, Fuu-chan?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to anyone around him. Indeed, it seemed as if the two lovers were in their own little world.

Clef remained standing near the fire. He was looking at Umi with glinting eyes. "Will you retire?"

Chiharu's head lolled onto Umi's shoulder. "Yes, I think so."

"Shall I walk you to the castle?"

She sighed contentedly and took his hand. "Sure."

When he wasn't paying attention, Umi deposited Chiharu into his arms. He struggled with her, surprised, but cradled her against his naked chest. The child was sleepy and quite pliable and did not fret in his arms. Actually, it seemed as if she wouldn't be anywhere else in the world but where she was. If she were fully awake, Umi was sure she'd blush and hide behind her legs, even run from Clef... it was a sweet sight. Chiharu curled into his neck, wrapping a tiny arm around his neck, sleepily tracing the painted, scrolling runes on his chest.

He kissed her sweaty forehead. "Hello, my girl." He looked up at Umi. "There's no chance..." he began, pausing.

Umi yawned. "Huh?"

He looked embarrassed. "I don't... I hope I haven't gotten you with child... again..."

She laughed at him. "No way, old man. I've been on potent birth control for years."

"Birth control?" he repeated, confused.

"_Prophylactics,_" she repeated. "One's enough. I don't need another."

The trio left the burning fires, the beating of the drums and the chanting of the countryfolk behind, disappearing into the shadow of the castle. The Red Moon above them would soon sink behind the mountains, and in a few hours, the sun would come up. Umi's own eyelids were starting to grow heavy, and she stifled a yawn behind her hand.

Clef left them outside her chambers. "Good night," he said.

She pulled her to him for a sleepy kiss. "Will you come stay with us?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'll go to my own rooms."

Umi pouted. "But why?'

"I don't think she'd be very comfortable waking up in my arms." He handed his daughter over to her.

"You'd be surprised," Umi said, smiling knowingly at the child.

He shrugged. "Another night, perhaps." He kissed her hand and turned on his heel, disappearing down the hallway. She noted with amusement that he had a certain lightness in his step; the kind of walk every man who ever just laid with a woman had. She shook her head and entered her room. "Good night, Clef..."

* * *

Clef was mildly surprised to find Ferio waiting for him outside his chambers. The young King was still covered in earth and paint. His expression was quite serious.

"Clef," he said.

"Highness?" Clef asked.

"I wanted to wait until the festivities were over, so, here we are."

Lantis stepped out of the shadows, looking solemn.

Clef blinked at him. "What? What is it?"

Ferio took his arm. "We should talk, now. I don't like the events in the castle as of late. The _lawmaking._"

"Events?"

"I have a proposition for you," smirked Ferio. Lantis followed behind them and Clef was swept, bleary and confused, into the darkness of his chambers.

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who squeed over the idea of Umi becoming impregnated by Clef again, don't get your hopes up. I have no plans of making Umi a mother again.

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **What fun is it to be an authoress if I can't meddle a bit with my readers? Ha, joking. But really, I've delivered pretty well of LantisxHikaru fluff so far, haven't I? I'll continue, and you won't be disappointed.

**Selene Thalia:** Yes, it's the loyal ones like you who keep me going. Thank you for the review, I hope this chapter makes you all giddy and giggly like it did me!

**aRLegOdDesS:** I'm so awesome for spelling your name right all the time now! Woo! Anyway, thanks for the review. This chapter definitely warms the heart, I think, all happiness and love and carnal desire, haha. Go Clemi!

**schooltrackstar:** Yes, Clef is tall like his OAV form, but that's as far as the similarities go. He looks like he does in the anime, not with the weird eyes and hair like the OAV. He's definitely a bish in this story.

**Aruka:** I won't insert too many more rays of sunshine or butterflies, although there will definitely be more heartwarming stuff to come! It just can't all be rainbows from here on out, ya know? You'll see what I mean.

**silverkrystal11: **Thanks for your review! Yes, Clef and Umi are a SUPER KAWAII couple!

**jem1711:** Writing squabbles between the two lovers is one of my favorite things to do. They're so funny when they fight! Both are so stubborn and bullheaded, they fascinate me, really.

**Kana090: **Well, I'm glad you deemed the chapter good enough to review! I really hope you review more! And sorry for the delay with this chapter, finals week was last week.

**nieshka: **Another update for you. Enjoy!

**Seumari -tai yuna-: **Hells YES, finders keepers! Anyway, I was happy to see your name pop up again. This chapter makes me giddy, like some of the others. 17 for instance, is one of my favorites. It's one of those "Ooooooooh, heeheeheeeeeeeeCLEMI!!" chaps. I hope you like this one as well!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** If I could own any of the men from Rayearth (except Ascot), I would die a happy girl. But since CLAMP owns them, and not I, it looks like I'll die miserable and alone. Wa-a-ah...

**Notes:** I think that if I have to see any more advertisement for Twilight, I'll eviscerate myself. Ugh.

P.S. This chapter was written on the shores of the Galveston bay, under the stars! I was just sittin' on the dock of the bay, watchin' the ti-i-i-de roll in... just sittin' on the dock of the bay, wastin' ti-i-i-ime.

And that's Otis Redding, NOT Esmee. Blech.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Pretoria, in the Dead of Night**

A loud crash of thunder jarred Umi violently out of her heavy sleep. Her room was shadowy, but not completely dark, so it must have been daytime.

"Ow-w-w," Umi groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. Her head ached considerably. She noticed now that rain was lashing the window above her head, drumming loudly against the glass. Another jagged streak of lightning made her jump. The room was illuminated briefly. In front of the large bay doors leading out to her balcony was Chiharu, her face pressed against the glass.

Umi slowly slid out of the bed.

"Chi, we're a mess," she groaned, picking little crushed flower buds out of her daughter's hair. The little girl either didn't hear or didn't care and just continued to stare out at the rain.

"Come on," Umi pulled her away from the window. "Let's clean ourselves up, ma'am."

Chiharu nodded dumbly and climbed the spiral stairs up to the bathroom, where she disappeared. Umi meant to follow her, but she, too, was entranced by the rain. The sky outside was dismal and gray. Curtains of lightning crackled through the clouds, making her almost have to squint. Even that little bit of light made her head hurt.

"Ugh," she complained outloud to herself. What little part of the field she could see from her window was dark and muddy. She thought she could just barely make out the outline of a scorched woodpile turned to ashes from the past night's events, but she couldn't really be sure.

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass. Her hand rested next to her and when she turned, she noticed that her ovum gem was glowing.

"Magic Knight," a voice whispered gently.

She stiffened. It was Selece's voice.

"Selece..."

His voice came from everywhere and nowhere, whispering to her in a gentle caress, as if the words had been spoken by a lover. "Magic Knight," it said again. She peered hard through the glass out into the rain. "Come."

She pulled open the door and gasped against the cold onslaught of rain. It was a hard, driving rain and it stung her skin. Yes, the voice was coming from here; outside, from the sky. She leaned against the stone balcony and shivered in the driving wind. It stung, and it was cold, but water always felt wonderful to her, and very soon she felt herself adapting to the feeling. It was cleansing, refreshing. Her dripping hair plastered thickly to her cheeks and neck.

Umi looked around through the thick sheets of rain. The field below was soaked. Another flash of lightening startled her. "I must be dreaming," she said aloud, pinching her arm. "Ouch! No, not dreaming..." She touched her hair gingerly. It was still in two messy, tangled knots atop her head, and much of it was falling down. She pulled away a few crushed and wilting flower petals. Even the old, smudged paint still remained decorating her arms, though now it was beginning to wash off in rivlets. No, not a dream.

"Magic Knight, it is I. This is where thou canst always find me; in the rain and the storm. In the water from the heavens!"

"Selece!" She crossed her arms over her shivering flesh. "Selece... I'm sorry. I haven't properly spoken to you at all since I revived you. I've been so caught up with myself and my life here, I'm sorry!"

"Girl from the other world, if ever thou hast need of me, thou need only call my name."

"I know," she rubbed her wet neck. "And I haven't though, have I?"

"It is the strength of thine heart," said the dragon deity softly. "Thine heart that calls upon the strength of thine friends, rather than on thine own power."

The swampy field below flowed with heavy torrents of water. The old, burnt out woodpiles were drowned and brought back down into the earth from whence they came. If she squinted hard enough, she could just barely make out the far-off willow groves. The rain continued to pummel her.

"Selece," she said again. "How odd for you to come to me now when I'm suffering a hang-over."

"Thou was one with the earth and the people around thee, girl. There was no shame in what thou didst."

"No, no, I don't feel shame at all. It was fun. I bonded with many people, namely Chiharu and Clef."

"The former Master Mage," Selece said, almost thoughtfully. "Magic Knight," he said finally. "Thine life is going to change drastically soon. Ready thine heart."

She looked up into the gray sky, her jaw limp. "What?"

"A secret wish of thine heart may be granted. However, thou might suffer. Remember my words."

She threw up her hands. "What are you _talking_ about!?"

"Soon. Wait and see."

Far above, she thought she could see two bright points of light. Golden eyes, perhaps?

"Oh, this _must_ be a dream... seriously, Selece, what do you mean? Wait and see what?"

"Umi-san?" said a soft voice from behind her. Umi whirled around.

Fuu was standing in the doorway looking aghast. "What are you doing standing out in the _rain_?" she asked.

Umi could only blink stupidly. "Fuu."

The blonde Queen grabbed a blanket and threw it over Umi's shoulders. "Come inside at once; you'll catch your death of cold."

"No wait," she protested, staring back up into the sky. She was impatiently wiping the water off her cheeks. "Wait, Selece--"

Fuu yanked her inside and closed the doors against the storm. Soon afterward, a huge crash of thunder made the windows shake. "See? It's dangerous out there, Umi-san!"

Umi clung to the blanket, shivering. "Yeah... yeah..." She shook her head, attempting to clear it. "I... uh..." Suddenly, her headache and nausea came back over her and she sat clumsily on the bed, holding her face. "Ah-h-h-h..."

"How silly of you to be standing in the rain. But, I've known you to do stranger things, so..." Fuu sat on the couch and sighed. "Oh, and good morning."

"Hardly," Umi moaned. _What a way to start the day, a headache, cold rain, and an unclear, unhelpful message from my personal deity..._"Is that tea? It is. Give me some."

Fuu bent low and prepared Umi a gilded cup and saucer, full to the brim with piping hot tea. "Not feeling well?"

"No." Umi gasped, burning her tongue on the liquid, but attempted to drink anyway. Anything to settle her stomach. "Ugh, I'm gonna ­di-i-i-e..."

Fuu sat on the bed, sipping fom her own cup. "Dramatic as ever, my Umi-san."

Umi lay back on her pillows, carefully balancing her saucer on her chest. Her hand fished around for a small pillow, or a glove, or a bracelet... anything that could be thrown. "Damn you Fuu-chan, immune to hangovers..."

"Surely you didn't drink _that_ much." She wrinkled her nose, choosing to ignore the way Umi's soaked hair and clothes stained her sheets.

"Well, it was enough. And I'm not used to stuff that strong. It was horrid. Oh, gods, gross! I can still taste it, it's all stale and nasty on my tongue..."

Fuu's eyes trailed the smeared and smudged lines criss-crossing Umi's body; remnants of the paint from the night before. "I'll call my women to attend to you," she said thoughtfully. "...and to wash these sheets. You've soiled them with your old paint and grass, and dirt, and sweat, and bodily--"

"All right, all right." Umi huffed indignantly and rubbed her head. "Actually, you'd be much more useful to me if you had a vial of medicine in your pocket."

Fuu shook her head, patting Umi's wet hair. "I have none, my dear. But I shall fetch some if you wish."

"Please," the bluette confirmed. She sipped carefully on the scalding tea, watching Fuu's progress throughout the room. "Hey," she said suddenly, causing Fuu to turn. The Queen looked on her, and Umi's suspicions were confirmed. "Look at those bags under your eyes. Didn't you sleep at all?"

She shook her head. "Ferio never came to bed last night, so I searched him out. Couldn't find him though." She sipped from her teacup again, thoughtfully. "Rather strange, don't you think? He didn't come back till the sun was creeping over the mountains. Said he'd been in council."

"Council?" Umi repeated. It sparked an anger in her. _Those damned stupid old horses asses..._

"Mmm," Fuu added. "But not with any official Council Members. They hadn't seen or heard from Ferio since the field blessing. So..." she shrugged. "I suspect something's up. Something he's not telling me. What say you to helping me find out what it is later?"

Umi turned her head and sighed into her pillow. "Only after I have a good lie-in. In fact, I do believe that I will remain horizontal for much of the day. Ferio could go dirty beast fancier on us and run off with Fyula, and I _still_ wouldn't leave this bed."

Fuu giggled. "All right. I shall pry into him later. You will be in charge of wheedling what you can from the Guru. I have no doubt that he was with him last night."

"How do you know that?" asked Umi.

Fuu winked. "He looked as if he hadn't gotten a bit of sleep either."

She departed, leaving Umi to her splitting headache. Chiharu's little blue head popped out from the top of the staircase. "Mommy-y-y-y..."

"Yeah, baby, I know, gimme a minute..."

Chiharu slowly crept down the stairs, scooting along on her rear, and approached the side of the bed. She looked worried.

"Baby," Umi sighed. "Go get Mama a sedative."

Chiharu blinked. "Huh?"

Umi chuckled. "Come here, little girl." She held out a hand and Chiharu obeyed, climbing back into bed with her mother. Umi tucked her next to her and kissed her hair. "I love you, my dirty little savage-girl." She sighed contentedly. "Did you have fun?"

Chiharu nodded.

"Good. I did too." Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the willow groves. "Lots of fun." She took up Chiharu's hand, rubbing her small fingers. "I don't feel well, though. I may stay in bed most of the day. Do you mind?"

Chiharu shrugged. "I go play with Gau."

"Ah, Galerick Gauven Ban. What an adorable sight you two were last night. He had eyes for no other girl, Chi! I saw it! Maybe one day, you two can get married."

The child gasped aloud in outrage, her round cheeks flowering pink. "Mama!"

"Don't look so scandalized," Umi giggled. She had been joking of course, but when she thought about it, it wasn't such a crazy idea. Why not marry the young boy on day? Sure, they were about twelve or so years apart, but what did that matter in a country like Cephiro, where everyone was ever young? And who was _she_ to knock relationships with _huge_ age gaps? And Gau loved her to pieces! As much as any young man can adore a sweet little girl, anyway.

Giggling again, she stroked Chiharu's matted hair. "One day, bebz, I'll help find you a fine husband. Don't worry over that."

A bright streak of lightning startled her, and she looked up through the window. She searched longingly for the two points of gold she'd seen before.

_Thine life will change, Magic Knight. Ready thine heart._

The doorknob's loud twist made her sigh in relief. Finally, Fuu had returned with her medicines.

"What took you so long?" Umi whined, throwing an arm across her eyes.

"Sorry," said Fuu from her side. "I was delayed."

"Of course you were. Gimme."

"Umi-san," said the Queen slowly. "I... well..."

"Well what?"

"Now don't get too dramatic..."

"Fuu, I am a perfectly calm and collected person."

A gibing laughter echoed from somewhere in the corner of the room.

"Madoshi-san!" Fuu scolded.

Umi peeked out from underneath her arm and promptly squealed. Clef! She yanked the covers up to her chin. "No, no, no! I'm, ugh... ew, no, I look _atrocious_, make him leave!"

Fuu shrugged. "He followed me here. What can I say?"

"So _he_ was the so called 'hold-up'!" Umi groaned. "Ah, what horrible timing. _Bad_ Fuu!"

Again, the Queen only shrugged, grinning mischievously. She tossed Umi a tiny vile, stopped with a plug. "That should help you feel better," she said. "Take care. I shall send for you tonight."

She then exited, leaving Umi frantic and sweating in the bed. Clef lingered against the wall, grinning at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Umi groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. "Spectacular."

Clef frowned, peering at her hair and at the flowering water stains on the sheets. "Are you... wet?"

"A bit."

"Did you go out in the _rain?_"

"...maybe."

"You know," he began, "I think since you arrived here that you've spent more time in that bed than anywhere else in the castle."

"And why not? It's a comfortable bed," she retorted. Chiharu was still tucked beneath the blankets at her side, and she soon noticed that she could almost feel the heat coming from her daughter's face. Quickly, Chi hid her face in Umi's shoulder, apple-red cheeks burning.

Clef saw this and blinked. "Uh?"

Umi half-hid her face too, grinning. "We're embarrassed and hiding. So, what's up? What brings you here, all bright-eyed and bushy tailed?"

He pulled softly at his clean shirt. "Oh, you know... just visiting..."

She chuckled. "Well, I'll have to kick you out soon. Chi and I are about to go get a bath."

He nodded, staring down intently at the carpet. His hands were wringing themselves nervously in his lap.

Umi frowned at him. "What is it _really_?"

He looked at her now, his face drawn and serious. "You must come away with me," he said simply.

Umi blinked. "Ah, what?"

"Come away with me. It's necessary. I... we need you."

She shook her head slightly. "I must have water in my ears. You want me to do _what_ now?"

His face withered. "You heard me. We need you away from the castle."

"Who is 'we'?" she asked.

"Myself, Ferio, a few others. Plans have been set into motion."

"What _plans?_"

"You shall see! That's why I need you to come with me... so you can see what we have for you. The Queen as well. Will you come away with me?"

"Where?"

"I cannot say. In fact, I don't even know yet. But I'll find out later. Will you come?"

Umi sat up, rubbing her eyes. Water dripped from her tangled locks, sliding slowly down her nearly naked chest. "Clef, what is this? What are you saying?"

"However," he continued, ignoring her. "You will need to come alone." He looked pointedly at Chiharu. "Without the child."

"No!" she said immediately. "Why should I go anywhere without her?"

"It's _important_," he stressed. "I implore you to do as I ask."

She rose from the bed, shaking her head and gathering up her wet sheets. "Clef... seriously... this is ridiculous... What's gotten into you, coming into my room and telling me all of a sudden that I need to be at some secret place, doing Pillar knows what, and Pillar knows where!? Did you really just expect me to up and agree without any compunctions?"

He frowned. "Well, yes, actually."

She scoffed. "Come on, Clef..."

"It will not take long. Pack only a few things. When the time comes, I shall call for you."

"Hold on, I haven't agreed yet!"

"But you _must_," he said, taking her hand. "Please. I need you." She tried to pull away, but he held firmly to her. After a time, she looked up into his eyes. She didn't want to see it, but she knew she would, and very briefly, she saw the shadow of the painted Cephran runes around his eyes and the heat she'd seen there the night before; the longing he had for her. He sensed this and bit his lips, smoothing her fingers with his own. He drew her a bit closer. "Please."

A little color rose to her moist cheeks. She looked away, knowing it was a command; not a request.

"Why can't I bring her?" she gazed at Chiharu. The child was staring intently back at her. When she realized that Clef, too, was looking at her, she hid her blazing face once again in the pillows.

Clef let go her hand. "You won't be gone long, I assure you."

"That doesn't answer my question! Why can't she come along?"

He looked wearied with the arguing. Putting his hand to his head, he said, "I don't know. It's by Ferio's orders, Umi."

She scowled. "Ferio?"

Clef only shrugged, and that made Umi even angrier. She studied Clef's face for a long moment before returning her gaze to Chiharu. Finally, she gave a heavy sigh. "All right then, just... just let me get cleaned up first..."

"All right," said Clef. "But no need to hurry. I have reason to believe that we won't be leaving until after dark."

Umi pulled out the stained, dirty bands holding her knotted buns atop her head. The wet hair fell over her shoulders. "Why?"

He was looking at her again with that hard, serious gaze. He ran a finger over his bottom lip and said, "No one must know we're gone."

She frowned. When he left the room finally, she studied the door. A secret _something_ going on tonight? What was going on? Ugh, her head still hurt...

"Come on Chi," she said sourly. "Let's go wash up."

* * *

By the time the night was well advanced and most of the castle inhabitants were sure to be asleep, Clef saddled Umi up on her horse. She gave him her leather satchel to secure. "Do you know yet where we're going?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "To a town on the coast, about a two hour's ride from here."

"Two hours?" she said incredulously. "Oh, my stomach's not up for this yet..."

"You'll be fine." He pulled himself up onto his own horse and took the reins. "Ready?"

She nodded and clicked her tongue, urging the horse into a trot. The night was heavy and black; humid from the days rains. The moon was hidden behind the thick rainclouds that threatened but did not bring rain. They quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Clef pulled a plain, cloth hood over his eyes and eased his horse up next to Umi's. "Tie your hair back," he said. She obeyed and pulled her bright hair up into a thick ponytail. "No, I mean all the way up. Tie it into a knot. Conceal it. Half the country knows you by your unusual hair color."

"Speaking of unusual," she said pointedly to his lavender mane.

"I never met a woman with hair your color, nor has anyone else! Conceal it!"

She sighed and knotted her hair. "If half the country could recognize my hair, why didn't anyone recognize me last night?" she asked testily.

He smirked. "I think people had better things on their minds then staring around at others. _And_ they were all mostly drunk, like yourself."

"Oh, ha _ha_."

He tossed her a coarse, woolen cloak. "Put it on. Cover your face."

"Clef it's dark as pitch out here, how could anyone see me?"

"Just do it."

Again, she obeyed reluctantly. Urgh. She _hated_ wool. After a time of riding silently together through the wet darkness, she said, "Will it really take two hours?"

"At this pace," he answered. "I don't know your riding capabilities. I was just going to walk the horses."

Umi sighed, exasperated. "I'm quite a proficient rider! You'd be surprised."

"I had just assumed you weren't too used to horses," he shrugged.

"I bet I could beat you there."

"You don't even know where we're going."

"I know enough. You said the shore. There's only one town I know of with a harbor."

"Are you so certain?"

"Of course. Name the town."

He paused, smiling at her shadowed form. "Pretoria."

Umi was gone in the darkness in the blink of an eye; only a flash of aquamarine hair and a billowing of robes, and she was gone. The sound of her hooves quickly fading into the darkness was the only thing that betrayed her position.

Grinning to himself, he dug his heels in and brought the horse to a gallop, racing along through the night behind her.

In less than half an hour, Clef reached the darkened streets of Pretoria. It was a rather small town, nestled on the coast between white lime cliffs. A few scattered lanterns were lit, but the town was mostly dark and silent. Normally during the day, this little town would be bustling with commonfolk, carrying their produce, hauling their fish and weaving their baskets; the air alive with human sound. Now, the only sound to be heard was the crashing of the waves against the rocks.

He found Umi standing by her horse near the town's central square. She was still cloaked and hooded and largely unnoticeable against the thick, oily night. He led his horse over to her and dismounted.

"Beat ya," she smirked.

He shrugged. "It wasn't a race. Tie off your beast and come with me."

"What if someone steals them?" she said, knotting the reins to a wooden fence.

"Then we shall walk back."

She opened her mouth to whine, but he held up a hand to silence her. "Come with me."

He led he across the cobbled square, wincing at the noise their shoes made on the stones. He absolutely did _not_ want to be known. On the outskirts of the town was a small, ramshackle building. Some Cephran words were painted over it in faded, peeling letters. Taking her hand, he pushed open the creaky door of the place and ushered her into a hot, stuffy chamber.

Umi clutched her heavy cloak more tightly around her. "Where are we?" she whispered.

"Through here." He led her through the darkness, laughing at her colorful swearing as she bumped and collided with objects on the floor. Dust and dirt rose in the thick air, making her cough.

Finally, Clef pushed open another door, this time into a dimly lit room. Umi was ushered inside. Her eyes traveled along the length of a broad wooden table. Several figures were seated at it. Closest to her was Fuu. The Queen looked relieved to see her; she also looked just as confused as Umi was. Seated across from her was Ferio. Further down, Lantis and Lafarga leaned their elbows on the table. On the far side she could spot the tip of Ascot's large hat, and in front of him, illuminated by the weak light of a candle, was an all too familiar mop of red hair.

Umi's hands flew to her face. "Hikaru!" she gasped, throwing herself across the room.

Fuu jumped up in her seat. "Umi-san, no!"

Umi ran to Hikaru and threw out her arms to hug her. But nothing happened. She fell forward, confused and connected hard with the wooden floor below.

Fuu sat back down. "Umi-san..."

Clef and Ferio laughed heartily at Umi's confused and smarting form. The bluette pushed herself to her feet, rubbing her head. Hikaru was looking back at her with a sympathetic smile.

"Karu?" Umi said, reached out to the redhead. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and gasped when she found that her hand passed right through it. Like it was thin air.

"Huh?" she said.

Fuu motioned for Umi to sit down. "An illusion, Umi-san," she said softly. "Ascot-san has been kind enough to join us and use his summoning magic to bring her here. He couldn't do anything about her corporeal form, so this will have to do. Think of it as an astral projection."

Umi waved her hand around in the space of Hikaru's head. She giggled. "Well, this is different."

"Umi-chan," Hikaru laughed, "Stop being silly and go sit down." Her voice sounded distant and tinny, as if she were speaking through a wire. Umi looked down and saw Ascot sitting with his legs folded on the floor behind Hikaru. One of his tell-tale six-point stars glowed on the dirty wooden boards beneath her chair.

"Ah," Umi said. Ascot had his eyes closed in deep concentration. "Good job, guys. What's the occasion?"

She sat next to Fuu, smiling sweetly at Hikaru. Clef took up a seat beside Ferio. "You'll see."

Fuu leaned in to her. "So much for wheedling information out of the Guru," she whispered.

Umi shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we're here, aren't we? What's going on, anyway?"

Fuu shook her head. "I don't know. But I think I have an idea."

"What?"

Fuu sat back, looking very solemn. She turned he emerald eyes on Umi, folding her hands in her lap. "I think they might be planning something... something rather drastic."

Umi furrowed her brow. "You think so?"

Fuu held a finger up to her lips and motioned to the other end of the table. Ferio was seated at the head with his hands splayed out lazily. He nodded. "Right then, well... ah, glad you could come, Umz."

Clef nodded as well. "Everyone here?"

"No," said Lantis. "We're waiting on one other."

"Who?" asked Hikaru.

"Our last guest," answered Ferio. "And possibly our most important."

"Yes, but _who_?" Umi asked irritably.

"You'll see," Clef said.

Umi narrowed her eyes at him. "I grow weary of hearing you say that." He gave her an infuriating wink and she sighed.

"So Clef," Hikaru said cheerily, her see-through legs kicking merrily beneath the table. "Tell us what we're here for, anyway. While we wait on this _mystery guest._"

"Well _you_, Princess, are here because you are a Magic Knight. Likewise, Fuu and Umi are here, too, because they are Magic Knights, and essential to our plot."

"So are you trying to tell me that you plan on causing some kind of... I don't know..." Umi pondered over the words. "Some kind of scandal?"

"You could say that," said Ferio.

"Why did I hear nothing of his before?" Fuu asked.

"Sorry, babe. I've been thinking about it for a long time, but I waited until last night to divulge the idea to anyone. Lantis and Clef only found out last night, and the rest of these guys, today."

Fuu was unsatisfied with his response. "Ferio. Are you seriously considering what I think you're considering?"

He looked smug as a cat. "I don't know my love, I can't read your mind. What do you think I'm thinking of doing?"

"Don't tease me like that, Ferio, it's late and I'm quite irritable."

He chuckled. "All right, babe."

She banged her fist on the table. "Don't you 'babe' me, you--"

"Fuu!" Umi giggled, closing her hand around the blonde's clenched fist. "Calm down. I'm tired and cranky too, just chill."

Fuu settled back in her chair with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm feeling the liquor from last night a little more than I thought."

"Oh, _you're_ feeling unwell?" Hikaru scoffed. "I haven't been able to eat anything solid for nearly a month. Oh _and_ my boobs are so sore, it feels like I've been strapped to a board and had a series of cinder blocks dropped on my chest. Whadya say to that?"

Fuu didn't answer, but Umi grinned. "You win."

"All right, enough, enough," Lafarga interjected. "We're all skirting the issue here. Highness, Madoshi, what's going on?"

Clef looked to Ferio, who leaned his chair back on two legs, fingers laced behind his head smugly. "I'm planning a _coup d'etat_, of sorts."

Fuu frowned. "I knew it, but I really don't want to believe it."

"We're going to try to overthrow the Council," Ferio said calmly.

"I'll have no part of it!"

"You know, Fuu, for being such a strong Magic Knight and lover of Cephiro, I'm surprised that it is _you_ who defends the Council so readily," Clef spoke up.

"And it is _because_ of my love for Cephiro that I defend its purpose!" Fuu said hotly. "It gave structure and order to this land when we left it in ruins by destroying its Pillar system! Who are we to undermine its influence now?"

Before Clef could reply, Lantis spoke up. "What do you mean 'left it in ruins'? Highness, you saved it! You saved us all from destruction! Twice!"

"Yes, we saved your lives, but we left immediately thereafter, leaving you to pick up the pieces on your own! We threw you into a state of lawlessness by taking away your Pillar system, a system you'd lived with for half a millenium or more!"

"And the Council was the best you could do," Umi finished miserably. Hikaru nodded, also looking downtrodden.

"But you're _back_ now, and in full force once again!" Ferio explained. "We don't need them anymore."

"It's not us I'm worried about, Ferio. It's the people! _They_ need it for simple stability and peace of mind."

"Don't you think they'd want their King and Queen running things, along with the Magic Knights to back them up, instead of the Council?" asked Lafarga.

"I--" Fuu moaned into her hands and said, "I don't know."

"What's your concern, Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked gently.

The Queen shook her head slowly, sadly. "We're young. So young. I'm not even twenty-three yet. Ferio, you're not much older. We're children. Inexperienced kids. What do we know about upholding an entire country by ourselves?"

Ferio furrowed his brow. "Are you saying you're afraid?"

Umi cringed a little, wishing Ferio had not said such a thing. Meek and kind Fuu was, but never, ever cowardly. "No," she said very calmly and coolly. Only Umi and Hikaru knew Fuu well enough to know that she was quite angry. "Why? Do you think me a _coward_?"

Ferio blinked. "I didn't say that, Fuu."

Her eyes blazed with emerald fire for a moment before she jerked her chin at him. "What I mean is, The Council has upheld law and order in this country. Despite whatever hatred or prejudice we feel for them--_putting our personal feelings aside,_ Ferio-- they have done a lot of good for the people! There's been no war, the economy has never been better. There is _peace_. Good order and peace. They've upheld that beautifully. Outside the castle, at least."

Ferio waved her off. "The ultimate power should reside in us, as is our _given right_. My sister was Queen before me. I am King, not those old buzzards! And you are my Queen, Fuu! I beg you to see that you need to take control of your own power!"

"Ok, hold on," Umi stopped Fuu, who was smouldering in her chair with her mouth open with a stinging retort. "Fuu, he's right, and Ferio, she's right. You're both right. I see your arguments. Both of them, and I think you're both right."

Hikaru leaned forward, her delicate elbows propped on the table. "I think the question is, assuming we could pull off such a coup, would we be able to sufficiently rule this country?"

"Do you really have any doubt?" Ferio sounded incredulous. "I think we're all well qualified! Brave and true, what else do you need?"

"You would have wise advisors behind you," Lantis motioned to Clef.

"And powerful, loyal knights by your side," added Lafarga. "My men are loyal to me, not the Council. They'd follow any order I gave them."

Fuu remained immovable. "We can't just go around assuming that we can run things better than any other men. I hope the power we've accrued over the years hasn't made our heads _that_ big."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Ferio demanded. "If you care for the people than give them the ruling body they deserve!"

"Ferio!" Fuu nearly shouted, slamming her hand back down on the table. "This has nothing to do with the good of the people and you _know _it! This is about your pride! You _hate_ that they can have the final word over you if they wish! Don't look at me like that, you know it's true! And it's not just you, it's all of us! It's our pride getting in the way of this, not our desire to give the people of this land a good ruling order!"

Ferio looked as if Fuu had slapped him. His jaw hung limp and he made no reply.

Hikaru tapped the table with her fingernails, which of course made no sound because she was only a hologram. "If we're all completely honest with ourselves, Fuu is right."

Clef nodded gravely. "I admit I want them put down because I hate them. I hate what they did to me." He stood and turned, pulling up his shirt. There, they could see the long, brown lash marks left on his flesh. "And not just my damage," he continued. "Hikaru, you're in the damnable Fortress because of them. We've had to fight for our own happiness _against _them! It can't go on like this!" A passionate fire came into his eyes for the first time that night. "And I-- I've been reduced to a mere commoner because of them! No longer am I the Master Mage!"

"We could fix that if they were gone," Lantis said.

Ferio nodded. "Yes, I would give you back your title immediately, Dosh."

"But," Lafarga said slowly. "If you were indeed given back your title, Madoshi, you would again be forbidden to marry. It's not the Council that forbids it. It's Mokona himself. Dare we go against him?"

Every eye in the room turned to Umi. She sat a little straighter in her chair, blushing furiously.

"Regardless of _all_ of this," Fuu interrupted, "How would we even pull something like this off? I mean... the Council consists of nearly twenty men. _Twenty men_ against us few."

"We are a powerful few," Lafarga said.

Clef listened to all of this very carefully. It was indeed a wild idea, and would be very difficult to put together. Even more difficult to accomplish. It would require the greatest care and most careful planning... not a single detail could be overlooked...

When he happened to glance at Hikaru's ghostly form, he jerked in surprise. She was sitting hunched over the table, giving him the most scourging of looks. She had not said a word since Lafarga had mentioned his inability to wed. He blinked at her, confused.

Very slowly, Hikaru leaned close to him, stretching her slim form across her bench. While the others were busy arguing, she she spoke low to him. "If you retake your position and I have to see Umi in pain again, like it was so many years ago, I'll put all my energy in league with Fuu and see that this thing is not accomplished, Clef."

Clef was stunned into silence.

Hikaru pressed on. "Fuu is right. The people are happy and the land is prosperous; in perfect order. Would I trade one unhappiness for another? No. If our pride was slaked but Umi's heart broken, this would all be pointless." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you get my meaning?"

He leaned in to her. "By 'the way it was all those years ago', you mean my placing my station and duties before time and devotion to her?"

Hikaru clapped a silent hand on the table. "Exactly."

He sighed and mopped his forehead with his sleeve. The room was quite hot and stuffy. "Well, then... I suppose all we would do is insist that I remain a civilian."

Hikaru nodded pertly. "But would you be able to resist the temptation when Ferio inevitably presents it to you?"

Clef squeezed his eyes shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said nothing.

The redhead drew back. "Plan on us having a more thorough discussion of this another time, Clef. I won't see that child raised by a man who doesn't have time for her."

"What say you, Clef?" Ferio asked from his right.

Clef looked up dumbly. "What?"

"Can you help me out here? Fuu refuses to see reason!"

Fuu bristled at the other end of the table. Ferio continued to try to argue at her, but she only turned her head, resolutely not meeting his eyes. The King abandoned his attempt and tried to engage Clef, Lafarga and Lantis into discussion with Fuu. While Ferio ranted on about having the power that by birth belonged to him, Umi leaned over to Fuu. "Hey."

The Queen said nothing.

Umi took her hand. "Fuu-chan... you've made up your mind? You won't hear anymore?"

Again, Fuu gave no reply.

"Ferio is right in a way. You're the Queen, and he is the King. That alone would seem reason enough to go through with this thing. And I have no doubt that you would be able to rule Cephiro with the best of them."

"This has nothing to do with my level of self-confidence, I assure you!" she said finally.

"I know better than anyone how powerful your spirit is, Fuu! I'm the last person you need to convince of _that._ You're right as well. I think most of us want to go through with this as a matter of pride. I know for sure that I hate those ornery old assholes more than anything in this world. So, yes, pride definitely has its place in this. But I love this land and its people, and so does everyone else here. Don't forget that."

Fuu gave a dismissive gesture that said I know these things, and you know I know them.

"Right," Umi continued in a low whisper. "But Fuu... do you realize that this Council is ruthless when it comes to us Magic Knights? _And_ the Mage, and just about everyone else in the castle."

"Yes, I know."

"Think then!" Umi hissed. "They haven't done anything to you. Probably because the wouldn't want anyone in the land to see their Queen punished in any way. You're a saint, though, so it's not like it would ever happen anyway, but... Fuu, do you realize that if something _were_ to happen... I dunno, say you were found out here, or say that someone overheard you talking about this. You could be tried for high treason! And they would do it! Look what they did to Clef! To Hikaru!"

Fuu cringed and turned her face away from the candlelight.

"Look what they did to _me!_ Fuu, they could just as easily do it to you, too! They don't care about us. They want the whole run of Cephiro without our interference! Hikaru and I could be cast out! Clef, too! Maybe even Lantis and Lafarga! They'd keep you and Ferio as pretty little King and Queen decorations, but who knows? Maybe they'd do to you what they did to me, simply because you're a Magic Knight! Fuu-- _they could cast you out of this land and seal Windam away from you!_" She tugged at Fuu's shoulder and forced her to look at her. "Do you hear me? Do you want them to do that over something trivial? Seal you away in Tokyo, away from your children? From Ferio and Windam?"

The young blond was trembling now, her eyes glistening with tears. She bit her lip, leaning against the table.

Umi stroked her hair. "I'm only trying to present the facts to you. I don't want you to get too comfortable in your position and think that they would spare you from such a thing. They _wouldn't,_ Fuu. Trust me." She pulled back. "I love you, Fuu, and I respect your decisions. You were always the wisest out of us three. Whatever you decide to do, I'll side with you and support you, as I've always done. Just make sure you're doing what you're doing for the right reasons. You _don't_ need to protect all of us."

"I--" Fuu raked her fingers through her hair. "I just couldn't bear to see this land thrown into chaos again, I couldn't bear it..."

"Just trust everyone in here. We all love this land and want it upheld. Don't be like Emeraude, Fuu. You can think of your own happiness, too."

These words made Fuu finally look into Umi's eyes. She clenched her fists and nodded.

"Where is this mystery guest?" Hikaru asked irritably.

Ferio motioned to the door. "Any second now, just wait, Karu."

"And how are they supposed to help us?"

"Just--"

He paused, listening to the silence of the room. Umi, Hikaru and Fuu stopped as well. A faint sound was coming from outside. It grew loud very quickly, almost deafening. To Umi, it sounded as if a jet plane were taking off.

"What in the hell is _that!?_" she gasped. Her eyes met Fuu's, and then Hikaru's... and then she knew. Of course. It was an all too familiar sound.

Soon, a deafening crash sounded from the rocks of the coast nearby. The little wooden building shook and creaked from its quake.

"Ah! Finally," Ferio said.

Umi flew to the window. "What an idiot!" she cried. "Right next to the town!"

The roar was nearly ear-splitting now. Surely everyone in the town was awake. Umi could see lights in the narrow streets being lit.

Fortunately, the noise ceased after a moment, and everyone in the room held their breath. Shouts and cries were echoing now through the night; the townspeople were awake and running about with torches and sticks, frightened out of their minds.

"Put out the lights," Ferio hissed. "We don't need to be discovered."

"The whole town is awake!" Hikaru whispered. "Oh, this is terrible, we're going to be found out..."

"No," Clef blew out the candles. "Just wait a minute. Their attention is diverted elsewhere. They won't think to come in here. It's actually rather clever of him."

As if on cue, the door to the room was thrown open, and there in the darkness was the easily recognizable figure of Eagle Vision.

All three women in the room all chorused "You _idiot!_"

The pale-haired Autozam native laughed and swept past everyone, taking a seat next to Ferio. "A little stir never did anyone any harm, did it?."

"Eagle!" Hikaru scolded him, staring out the window. "Look what you did to that barn!"

"Oh, did I damage it? Oops."

Despite her annoyance with him, a small smile played on her lips. "Hello, Eagle."

"Hikaru," he smiled.

Clef joined the redhead at the window. "Light just one candle. It should be enough; I don't think we'll be bothered for some time."

Lantis strode forward and clapped his companion on the back. "A dramatic entrance as always. What service has the King enlisted you for, Eagle?"

"Well, apparently, I'm to invade your country," Eagle said.

Fuu and Umi blinked. "What!?"

The pilot only shrugged again and motioned for Ferio to explain.

Fuu crossed her arms on the table and gave Ferio a smoldering look. "Ferio?"

"We can't be the ones to pull of this coup. At least not directly. How would the people of Cephiro feel being ruled by a bunch of traitors and conspirators? No, we need outside assistance. Our hand in this must _not_ be detected. Eagle here will plan a mock invasion. Before he does that, however, he will aid us in sacking each and every last Council member. We're going to go after them in the dead of night and steal them from their beds."

"How is _that_ not having a hand?" Hikaru snapped.

Ferio silenced her. "Just listen. It's not just them that we'll abduct. _We_ have to disappear, too."

"Ferio!" Fuu gasped. "The countryside will be in an uproar!"

"And you see now that landing my FTO outside was actually quite clever," Eagle added. "It'll put the fear of Autozam into their hearts. Rumors will start spreading about our country scouting out Cephiro, preparing an invasion."

"And that's what we want, my darling," Ferio continued. "Everyone must know about these 'abductions'. Hikaru, Umi, myself, and Clef as well. We will merely go into hiding. But the council members, we shall hand over to Eagle here to do with them what he wishes."

Eagle smiled. "Perhaps they'd make good maids."

Hikaru's mouth hung open. "But why Eagle?"

"Because everyone in this country hates and fears Autozam! It's totally believable; Autozam planning an invasion and kidnapping the ruling body."

"But won't it hurt our relations with that country?" Lantis asked.

"What relations? Save for us few who know better, everybody already hates that country! No offense, Eagle."

"None taken," the pilot smirked.

"So you want to _abduct_ the Council?" Umi said. "What will that accomplish?"

"We will say that Autozam is behind it because they want our country again. The people will readily believe it, of course. But my plan is to pretend to negotiate with Eagle to have them returned. I dunno, we can pretend to pay him a sum or something, but he will return them under the condition that the ruling body must be reduced to only us and the Magic Knights. It will appear that he'll be under the impression that the loss of the Council will be detrimental to us."

"Yes, I'll make some spooky speech along the lines of demanding their heads first. You know, all those scare tactics."

Clef was sitting with his arms crossed looking impressed. "A rather clever plan, wouldn't you say? But we never got to, well... _how_ are we going to abduct twenty men?"

"Simple. We'll just get 'em while they sleep. Slip dark sack cloths over their heads and bind them, then let Eagle handle them from there."

"And why us as well?" asked Umi.

"We all have to look completely innocent of this," said Ferio. "No one can ever suspect that we had anything to do with it. The only way to do that is to make ourselves part of Eagle's prisoner crew. People would get suspicious if all but us were taken."

"And where would be hide?"

"_You_ won't hide anywhere, Fuu. You'll stay behind. The Queen will remain behind to appear to negotiate terms with Autozam."

She looked shocked. "How can you lay all of this on my shoulders?"

"It'll be all right, darling. It's your chance to _shine!_ Show the country that you're a strong woman who can handle anything!" he replied.

"But wouldn't everyone want us to go to war?" asked Hikaru. "They might demand it!"

Clef shook his head. "No, I think they'll prefer to negotiate peacefully. No one wants war."

Fuu sat back in her chair, looking blown away. "Well... you make it seem rather easy."

"Of course, we didn't reach this final plan until the very early hours of the morning," Clef said. He looked at the young King. "There was much debate."

"Yeah, I said we should just kill 'em all."

"Ferio!" Umi, Fuu and Hikaru shouted in unison.

"What? It's true," he shrugged.

Umi cut in. "But where are we to go?"

"To the NSX?" Hikaru guessed excitedly. "It's been a while since I've been on that ship! Is that where, Eagle? Will all of us come and stay with you on the NSX?"

"Yes, that's what I'd planned on," said the pilot. "You'll all be welcome there. Treated like royalty, of course."

"What do your superiors back in Autozam think about all of this?" Fuu asked. "Have you consulted them at all?"

"I mentioned it to my commander back home. He doesn't really care what I do with my ship or my battle mechas. As long as I don't bring war from Cephiro back home with me, he doesn't mind."

"But still," said Ferio, "We don't really need to go around shouting about what we're doing, get me?"

"Yes, it will all be kept in this room, and only in this room," Lantis added. "No one else need know. I won't be telling any of my men the particulars, and neither will Lafarga. Only in the end will we reveal some of our intent to them, and they'll fall behind us and back us up if there are any problems."

"What about Galerick?" Umi asked as an afterthought. "Will you be enlisting his help as well?"

"That blundering young idiot? No. He's a strong warrior, but he's careless and clumsy. It'll be best for most of my men to be in the dark about all this until the time comes. I will tell him eventually, yes... If we have problems with the powerful Council members, we'll need him."

Fuu nodded slowly. "Yes, some of those men are quite powerful. They will fight you, Eagle. If you're not in your FTO, what can you do to against them?"

Eagle appeared to think for a moment. "Actually, I hadn't quite thought about that part yet..."

"Does everyone understand the plan so far?" Clef asked. "We have to make a timeline now. When things will start, where, et cetera. Firstly, we will wait for Hikaru to be released from the Forest of Silence."

"And then, you'll start the abductions," Fuu finished.

"Yes, and only a few at a time. Maybe just one at first; we'll pick 'em off one by one. It'll create a lot of fear and confusion."

"It'll also put them on high alert," said Hikaru. "They'll be harder to take if they stop sleeping for fear of being stolen from their beds!"

"Hikaru, you are dealing with a great war commander," Lantis pointed to Eagle, who looked smug. "Autozam has conquered many a country. No one is more proficient in kidnapping and abduction."

" 'Pick them off one by one'," Umi repeated slowly. She smirked evilly. "It sounds so dastardly, but I must admit I like it."

Fuu still looked rather uneasy. Her eyes lighted back and forth on every member of the room. She nervously chewed a fingernail. "What?" Umi asked her.

She didn't acknowledge her. Instead, she crept and forward stretched herself over the table. She leaned hard on her elbows, staring at Ferio. "You need us," she said. "Without the Magic Knights, this will not be accomplished. We're the defense against Autozam. We're divided into two parties then, do you see? You and yours," she motioned to his Kailu and Captain, "and me and mine. We must come to complete agreement before anything is to be settled. If you can convince me that this is for the greater good and _only for the greater good,_ then we are in league with one another."

Ferio nodded curtly. "And if I can't?"

"We will side with Fuu-chan," Hikaru said. "She's one of us, but she's also our Queen. We stand by her and her decision."

Umi stroked her lip thoughtfully. "Agreed. We stand by Fuu."

Ferio, too, stretched his torso forward onto the table. "Fuu, I swear to you as your King and your husband, and as the protector of every living soul in Cephiro, that I do this-- all of this-- for the greater good! I swear it."

She held out her hand. He took it.

"We have an accord," she said.

He smiled.

* * *

After several more long, drawn-out hours of debate and planning, each member of the secret meeting left quickly and silently from the little ramshackle building. Ascot, finally pulled out of his magically induced trance, was rather groggy and tired. Fuu and Ferio pulled him along and slipped into the darkness, heading back towards the castle. Lafarga and Lantis disappeared just as quickly.

Clef, Eagle and Umi hung back in the dark shadows of the building and watched the townspeople who were crowding around the FTO.

"How will you slip back there unnoticed?" Umi asked him.

"I don't need to be unnoticed. People already know Autozam is here, why should I hide?"

Umi shrugged. "It's your neck."

Clef pushed Eagle out of the building. "Go back to the NSX and await Ferio's orders. We'll contact you soon."

Eagle shook the mage's hand. "Good to see you again, Dosh Clef. And you too, Magic Knight."

"Wait," Umi said, stopping him. "Why exactly are you helping us? What's in it for you?"

Eagle looked amused. "I'm indebted to Hikaru and Lantis for life. They saved me from destruction, remember? And anyway, I get bored back home. This'll be fun.

He gave them a sly wink and made off into the bushes, skirting the rocky coast back to his mecha.

Clef sighed. "I'm quite weary now."

"Yeah, this'll be your second night in a row without sleep, won't it?" asked Umi. "You should go to bed when we get home."

"Yes ma'am," he said. The two slipped through the streets, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the small groups of panicked villagers to where they'd tied off their horses. To Umi's dismay, they were gone.

"I told you!" she said. "They've been stolen!"

Clef sighed heavily and looked upon the direction of the castle with weary eyes. "Well... we walk, I suppose."

Umi groaned, pulling her hood over her eyes. "Can't you summon one of your creatures?"

"No. I'm too tired to exert that much energy."

"All right... lets just go look around, maybe we'll find one of them. It's entirely possible that they just broke their ties and ran off to forage in some field." She led him away into the dark woods surrounding the village. They picked their way through the trees and bushes, stumbling blindly through the brush, until Umi ran into a rickety wooden fence. She squinted. Not much could be seen in the inky blackness, but she could tell that the ground before them stretched out into an open field.

"Can you see anything?" she whispered to him.

He yawned at her shoulder. "No, I cannot."

She smiled and took his arm. "I can see why you asked me not to bring Chi. It got pretty heated more than a few times in there."

"Well, political debate is always like that."

"You speak as if you've done something like this before."

"A coup? No, I've never participated in one. I've seen many attempted, though. None were accomplished. The ruling body of Cephiro has always stood strong against animosity."

"It's a great plan," she said. "Ferio came up with it on his own?"

"Most of it yes. I had to help him through it, though. He started off with planning to just slit their throats in their sleep."

"He _would_ think that and have no thought for the consequences of such an act. How would the Cephran commonfolk feel about a bunch of dead council member bodies lying about?"

"He intended to dispose of the bodies, though how I'm not sure."

"Even so, their simple disappearance would be highly suspicious. With Autozam in the picture and our 'kidnapping' as well, this will work."

"Ah look," he said. "Your horse is on the other side of that field. See your satchel tied to his saddle?"

"Thank Pillar," she breathed. Clef jumped the fence and slipped through the tall grasses of the field. She leaned on the rotting wooden railings and smirked, preparing herself to watch an interesting little chase.

Clef pursued the horse for a good ten minutes before he finally managed to catch it by the reins. He pulled it out of the field and Umi giggled at his sweaty face.

"Oh, and you could have done better?" he snapped.

When a few faint colors were beginning to creep into the sky, Clef gently helped Umi into the saddle. "I hope you don't mind riding behind me," he said. "I wouldn't feel like chasing down another horse if I found one."

She took his cloak for him as he climbed into the saddle with her. "It's fine. I can still ride at a hard pace this way. We'll make it back to the castle very quickly as long as we keep to the shore. We won't be noticed if we come at the castle from the sea."

He nodded. "Let's go."

They broke through the forest and made their way through the rocks and out onto the sand. There, Clef kicked the horse into a fast gallop and skirted the coast. Umi's hood flew off, baring her bright hair. She didn't bother to secure it. After a time she slipped her arms around his waist and held on tightly. It was a difficult ride. Sand kicked up from the horse's hooves flew all around them and Umi had to press her face into Clef's back to avoid its stinging grains.

Clef looked over his shoulder very briefly. He switched the reins into one hand and covered Umi's hand with his own. They rode like that the whole way, saying nothing; just enjoying the feeling of each other's close proximity.

* * *

_Soon_, she thought to herself as she settled into bed next to her daughter. The sun was beginning rise over the far off mountains. _Is this what you meant, Selece? By my life changing drastically?_

_Well... until Hikaru comes back, we just sit and wait._

She held Chiharu close to her and shut her eyes.

* * *

And he-e-e-ere we GO!

**Royal Blue Kitsune:** Totally not on purpose! I'm sorry, I couldn't break her out, it would have been too hard! Do you hate me? Waa-a-a-ah. The CLEMI fluff does not make you happy?

**depression76:** Heya, Ran! Thanks for the review! I try really hard to keep everyone relatively in character. I stretch 'em out a little bit of course, but my biggest concern is always making sure that everyone is true to themselves. It's important!

**heartofblades:** Yay! I'm glad you had fun and were excited! I'm excited too!

**Itena-chan:** Yes, I really love making up fun things like festivals or mock battles or masked balls (though I doubt I'll implement one of those in this story; its totally way overdone in fanfiction) It takes everyone out of the dramatic castle atmosphere and mixes in some fun. Thanks for your review. I'm really glad you liked it. You're right; the three girls always remain true to each other. They always were, and so should they always be!

**Selene Thalia:** Giggly giddiness is my goal most of the time! Everyone should have big floating hearts around their heads and go EEEE whenever they read a good CLEMI fic! That's just my opinion, though.

**aRLegOdDesS: **I often stay up late reading fanfiction, too, until I can hardly see anymore! I've been doing it for years now, ever since I started out back when I was like, fourteen! It's AWESOME, and I hope I'm still doing it when I'm fifty! And Gau and Chi being together one day? Who knows. I won't elaborate it in this story, but do I sense a sequel? Hmmmm.

**Akira Nishikawa:** Thanks for the review, my friend! Read on!

**Kiyoshi-chan:** Wouldn't you just LOVE to participate in a real festival like that? One actually exists. It's quite similar, its the Beltane festival the celts and wiccans celebrate. Although mine is modeled after the more ancient celebrations of the old times, you'll find they're quite similar.

**Aruka:** YES! I'm glad someone found Umi's and Ferio's shameless flirting fun! I loved it! It's perfectly innocent and harmless flirting, of course, and that makes it all the sexier! Two gorgeous young people dancing all close, baring skin? Heck yes!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **BUUUUUUUUUU!

**Notes: **DAMN YOU, COLLEGE!

And is it me, or does Clef's has the sexiest voice EVER!? His Japanese voice, anyway. I watch his episodes and get so tingly and warm. Mmmmm.

P.S. I finally made a Rayearth amv! I put it to Coldplay's Violet Hill (yeah... sorry). It's on Youtube. Just run a search for Magic Knight Rayearth Violet Hill, and it'll come up! Opt to watch it in high quality, too. The option is right beneath the video, underneath the number of views. It's even better that way. Make sure to comment on it and rate it!

I also made a kind of fan-made MKR teaser trailer. I put it to the foreplay part of "Foreplay / Long Time" by Boston. It's fun; check it out as well! You can find all my videos under my user account, which is hep2875.

Oh, and I did my best to keep the errors to a minimum in this chapter, but as I'm nearly always about to run out the door every time I write (busybusy) a few ones may have slipped past me. Sorry.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: The Fledgling Magic Knight**

Early morning a few days later: Umi was gently shaken awake. Always the light sleeper, she immediately sat up. "What?"

Fuu was standing over her with a faint smile. "Ohayo," she said. Umi noted blearily that she was clad in _very_ short shorts and a thin, plain cotton shirt. Her hair was plaited once again out of her eyes.

"Fuu-chan, lookin' sassy," she croaked.

"Come with me," she said. "Today, you train."

Umi rubbed a sleepy eye. "Train?"

"Yes. It's about time you start practicing. We shall go deep into the castle training rooms to do so. Get up and get dressed."

"Why today?" Umi yawned into her hand.

"Do you have anything better to do?" asked Fuu.

Umi yawned again. "I guess not..."

Fuu pulled her out of bed. "Come on, come on, I'm ready to go and I don't feel like waiting long." She pushed Umi up the stairs to her luxurious little bathroom and forced her to start brushing her teeth. She pulled Umi's hair up into a quick ponytail for her and, when she was finished, dragged Umi back down the stairs and began searching for simple sparring clothes for her to wear. Umi went along numbly, still in a state of half-sleep.

"I think that's the best thing for us to do," Fuu was saying from the depths of Umi's closet. "While we wait for Hikaru-san, that is. It'll take our minds off the other things, too. Like Clef-san always used to tell us; Idleness and boredom are useless. When in doubt, train."

"He also said that when we were sixteen," Umi said, sitting once again on her bed. She reached out and patted her daughter's hair. Chiharu was still asleep. "By idleness and boredom getting to us, I think he meant for us not to get all immature and girly as we always tended to get."

Fuu pulled a small pair of shorts and a loose-fitting shirt from the armoire and forced Umi to stand. There, she disrobed her and helped her into the training clothes. "Well, we can see where idleness and boredom got _you_," she said, winking in Chiharu's direction.

Umi, who did not much care that Fuu was dressing her as if she were a child, chuckled. She was too tired to feign indignance. "Yeah, well... you know." She looked down at the too-small-to-really-be-called shorts she wore. It was what they normally wore during training; they had to have complete freedom and mobility in their limbs, with no constriction of any kind from fabric.

Fuu tossed Umi a pair of leather sandals. "Hikaru-san will return in four days. That's plenty of idle time spent worrying over unimportant things. I have no doubt that, since the other night, you've been dwelling on both her and the Guru."

"Actually," Umi said, "I've been thinking about this whole Council thing and whether or not I'm going to be swept from my bed in the dead of night by Eagle soon!"

"That's true; I doubt he will give you any warning. The same goes for Ferio. Other than what we discussed the other night, I'm mostly in the dark about all this."

"Well _you_ have nothing to fear; they're leaving you behind."

Fuu shrugged. "It all waits on Hikaru-san, so don't worry about it. Come on, let's go." She pulled a small parcel from her pocket. "I snatched a little bread from breakfast. Eat it, or else you'll be sick when you use your power."

"Hai, hai," Umi said sleepily. She took a small bite of the roll and chewed. "I don't see how you think I'll be much of a fighter when I just woke up like, five seconds ago."

"You'll be fine." Fuu looked at the sleeping Chiharu. "I've told Galerick to come by soon to pick her up. He'll take her to play with my children today."

Umi bent to plant a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead. "I'll be back later, Chi-chan," she whispered. The little girl stirred but did not wake up. Fuu tugged at Umi's arm.

"Come. We train."

The walk to the lower levels of the castle was long, and in her still groggy state, Umi sulked. Fuu had her arm in a nearly vice-like grip. "Ow," she complained, "don't pull so."

Fuu giggled, holding out a hand and summoning her sword. It appeared in thin air, as usual, and she plucked it up and slung it over her shoulder. "We'll spar with swords as well," she said. "You're rusty. I saw you battling Ferio last week; it was a sad sight."

"Well excuse me for raising a child for four years instead of practicing sword fighting!" Umi retorted.

"That's why we're _training,_" Fuu replied. She tapped her shoulder with her sword. "And I won't go easy on you, just to let you know."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise, rather."

Umi scoffed. "You're on." The two women eventually passed an open doorway. Both their eyes turned when they caught familiar glances of green and lavender hair.

"Ah!" Umi said excitedly, staring at Clef's back. He and Ferio were deep in discussion about something, both standing before a long table. They did not notice either woman's presence.

Fuu tugged Umi along. "No, we train now."

Umi whined. "But I haven't seen him since the other night! Where's he been?"

"Out and about as usual, Umi-san," said Fuu. "You really do have terrible timing. You're always just barely missing each other."

"And I look so good, too; these shorts make my legs look fabulous." She pouted like a child. Really, it _had_ been a while since she'd seen him. The night he left her before the doors of her room, (or the early morning, rather) was three days before. She hadn't seen hide or hair of him since. She missed him!

"We'll distract them clad like this, Umi-san. Their jaws will hit the floor if we linger."

"Whatever," Umi replied. "It's been since Pretoria."

"Pretoria?"

"Yeah, he walked me to my room that night. He acted so different than he did at the festival! He didn't try anything with me; no kiss, no nothing. It was pretty disappointing."

Fuu smirked. "Oh, that. Well, I do believe he is properly courting you."

"I figured that."

"It's what the men of Cephiro do," Fuu continued. "They're much like our old world gentlemen. It's very customary for men in this world to court ladies as if the were princesses. I doubt Clef will be very forward with you for quite some time."

"Well, I guess it's fitting," Umi smiled. "I _am_ a Princess."

"Indeed you are."

"But... well, after what happened at the festival, I guess I just assumed that he, well..."

"That he'd come to your bed again? I have to say I can't blame you for being so disappointed. It'd be hard for me to resist him, too."

Umi shoved Fuu, giggling. "What was that, Fuu? You think him a handsome man, too?"

"No doubt," said Fuu. "All of our men are quite the lookers. Ferio, of course, is a dream. And then Lantis, Lafarga, Eagle, Galerick... That Cephran gene obviously instills great good looks in a man."

"But Eagle is not a Cephran," Umi mused. She noted that they were drawing very near to the training rooms.

"Would you know any better if you'd only just met him? He's gorgeous."

"Oh, I agree. He's to _die_ for. Of course, I barely know the man. Hikaru knows him best. But how many times have you looked at that trio and thought that they looked splendid together?"

Fuu looked scandalized. "All _three_ of them?" Umi nodded, smirking widely. Fuu covered a red cheek with her hand. "A few times, actually," she admitted.

The two women broke out into very girlish giggles. Fuu's cheeks were tinted pink, and Umi laughed even harder at them. "Oh, if Ferio heard you having this conversation with me..."

"He has no problems with his own confidence," Fuu said. "He knows he's handsome. Ravishing."

Umi couldn't help but remember their close contact at the festival. Though all in good fun, she took a little of her own secret pleasure from the situation. She thought Ferio brash and loud and even rather stupid at times... but she never minded an excuse to see him bare from the waist up. The young boy definitely had hands that could rival the Master Mage's, anyway; smooth, yet callused as should be any warrior's hands.

She stifled a silent giggle. _Oh, I'm so bad..._

"Here," Fuu said suddenly, pushing open the large doors to a vacant training room. Umi stepped inside, squinting in the darkness. Fuu clapped her hands, and Umi jumped a little when all the candles set into the walls around the large, circular room simultaneously lit themselves. She still wasn't quite used to magic.

Fuu circled the perimeter of the room and cast a few protective spells on the walls. When they battled, their magic tended to rebound off the walls; they'd damaged more than a few rooms in their time. This would keep the walls and ceiling intact, at least against the milder spells.

Umi stood in the center of the room, trying her best not to look awed. It had been years since she'd been in such a room. With a nervous sigh, she summoned her own sword from her ovum gem and took the hilt in her hand. She gazed up and down its length lovingly.

"All right," Fuu said finally. She joined Umi in the center of the room and placed herself in front of her friend. "You remember how it goes?" she asked, bowing slightly.

Umi returned the bow. "I do."

Fuu picked up her sword. "Come then. Give me your best shot."

"I'd like to remember how you did that," Umi said, clapping her hands together, mimicking Fuu's actions. Nothing happened to the lights. "As I thought," she said sadly. "I'll have to practice that."

Fuu took her hands. "It's not hard. Just remember, the power's not _here_." She poked Umi's chest. "It's here. From your heart. And your mind as well. All you have to do is will it, and it will be done."

Umi nodded. She closed her eyes and attempted to summon her magic. At once, she felt it stir inside her and flow up through her skin, making her flush. It didn't concentrate itself in her hands. Rather, she focused it on an individual burning flame in the corner. She flicked her wrist at it and rejoiced when she saw it flicker slightly. More stirrings of magic within her caused her to sway slightly, but she stilled her mind and walked over to the burning candle. She stared hard at its tiny flame, forcing it to wink out with her mind. Nothing really happened; maybe it only flickered slightly again.

"Will it to go out!" Fuu said. "Command it!"

Umi raised her hand and clutched her fist. She gritted her teeth and _whoosh!_ Out went the light.

"Again!" Fuu said. "This time, with your hands. You can will it so any way you choose."

Umi grinned. "I was never one to clap." Again, she pulled her magic back to her flesh; it felt as if it was pooling in smooth, cool rivers over her chest and arms. She snapped her finger. The candle relit. She smiled lovingly at it. "That wasn't so hard." She held out a hand and felt its warm glow. Her ovum gem was glowing steadily. "But this is only a candle... I still have to re-learn how to move things, to cast spells soundlessly, to speak to other people's minds with my own..."

"And to repel the spells of others," Fuu added.

Umi nodded. "Yeah, it'll take a lot of work..." Briefly, she felt a small pang of sadness. She touched the wall and wished that Clef were there. His training was unmatched. Fuu was quite powerful, but she wanted him by her side, like it had been before.

She furrowed her brow. Suddenly, she leapt aside as a fierce gail exploded against the wall where she'd been standing moments before. She whirled on Fuu, who was smiling.

"Your reflexes are as good as ever, Umi-san." She held her hand out before her, palm flat.

"That was a cheap shot, Fuu!"

The Queen shrugged before releasing another green blast from her hand. Umi dodged this as well, but just barely. When she collapsed against the wall, she clutched at her arm. It was red and raw; a friction burn. She gritted her teeth and raised her sword.

"Good!" Fuu laughed. "Come at me!" Umi pushed herself off the wall and took up a poised fencing stance with her sword. Her arm throbbed painfully, but she ignored it. "Of course, I would prefer you to throw your magic at me," Fuu added. "That is what we must work on the most. You're like a fledgling now, learning how to walk again--"

Umi sliced the air with her sword and, with it's sharp blade, flung a hot sliver of blue light at Fuu's head. It rebounded off the Queen's unseen magical barrier, but made her stumble backwards. Umi brought her sword down, kendo style, and released another blast at the blonde.

She gasped when Fuu very suddenly disappeared. "Fuu!" She whirled around, then around again, and jumped to the side. Fractions of a second later, Fuu came down on the spot she'd occupied with her sword. She smirked at Umi, then disappeared again.

"That's not fair!" Umi cried, raising her sword. Again, Fuu came down on her, and their swords clashed angrily together; steel grinding and echoing off the walls.

"You remember!" Her sword flashed green, and Umi was blasted backwards. "I'm simply moving too fast for you to see! The wind carries my feet, and I use it against you! Your water can do the same, now _run!_"

Umi leapt away and BOOM! A huge green explosion blew out the wall behind her.

Fuu gasped looking frightened. "Oh no, I've done it again..." Faster than Fuu could see, Umi slashed at the air and threw Fuu backwards with a jet of foaming water. Fuu shrieked, then vanished.

Umi paused and slitted her eyes, allowing them to go out of focus. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel Fuu's unmistakable aura, her presence that tasted like the summer winds, lighting about the room, moving around too quickly for her to place. She was jerked back to reality when a column of hot, roaring winds erupted from the floor before her. She stumbled backwards. "Fuu!"

Another column, this time to her right, exploded up to the ceiling. And then another, and another, until the room was virtually filled with blinding columns of swirling green light. They were obstacles meant to impede Umi and hide Fuu from sight.

Umi whirled about, searching for the other girl. She caught only a glimpse of blonde hair passing between two green pillars, then a glint of emerald eyes disappearing into another...

"Sit still, dammit!" She sprinted forward, dodging the hot winds of the columns. She wove in and out of them, following the shadows left by the young queen.

"Attack me if you can!" Fuu's voice called, seemingly coming from nowhere. Umi growled, pausing in between two of Fuu's windy pillars. She was beginning to sweat, and it was getting hard to properly grasp the hilt of her sword. "Stop being distracted by me; this is battle! Use your magic!"

Umi sliced through one of the pillars and shielded her eyes as it exploded and dispersed. The hair on the back of her neck rose suddenly. She sidestepped, and Fuu crashed to the ground beside her. "No!" Umi cried as Fuu's hand closed around the thin blade of her rapier and tore it from her hands. She threw it across the room before it could dissolve into water and it crashed against the wall.

"Channel it through your body, not that!" Fuu said. She allowed her own sword to clatter to the ground and widened her stance. "_Midori no Shinpuu!_"

Umi crossed her arms before her and erupted in a sphere of swirling water. Fuu's spell rebounded weakly off of her, and her eyes went wide when Umi flung her arms forward and sent a veritable tidal wave rushing toward the blonde. Fuu disappeared again, and Umi snarled in annoyance. Seconds later, she was thrown to the ground by a gail.

One of the swirling columns to her left had caught up her long ponytail and tore it from its band, and her hair began to whip around her face. She clawed her way to her feet and cast her eyes about for Fuu. She caught a brief glimpse of the Wind Knight across the room and clutched her fists. _I need to disappear... I need to move so fast that she cannot see... I need to move!_ That familiar tingling electricity flowed up through her flesh. She fought hard to focus her magic into her legs, mentally commanding herself to disappear into the shadows. _Move!_

Darkness enveloped her instantly. All sound seemed to have gone out of the room, replaced with a dull hollow throb. Her vision was sharpened considerably; each pillar of magical wind was reduced to a mere dim point of light, and the walls were sharply outlined. She could now see Fuu. Her life force was brilliantly green, and it flitted around and bounced from wall to wall. She could still feel the solidity of the ground beneath her feet, but as she willed it so, she left the ground and was airborne. Her heart skipped with excitement. Now she was near the ceiling, and just as she thought about it, she was near the far wall. Fuu's bright aura had paused now; she, too, was casting her focus around, trying to feel out Umi's own aura.

_This is it, I remember now!_

She peered down at the ground before Fuu's feet and was instantly there. The darkness swept away from her, like a cape torn away from her skin, and Fuu's eyes went wide. Umi planted her hand on Fuu's chest and shouted "_Mizu no Ryu!"_

The magic flew outwards in opposite directions, repelled against Fuu's barrier. The Queen cried out and fell backwards, unhurt. Umi reached out to the glint of her sword she could see through the blazing columns. _If I will it so... it will come to my hand... it will come to my hand..._ She spread her fingers and commanded the steel to fly towards her.

At first it did not move, and Fuu's sounds of scrambling to her feet slightly distracted her. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Fuu had again vanished into shadow. The pillars of wind howling outwards the ceiling dissipated moments later.

"Focus!" Fuu said from the far wall. She was clutching at her chest as if she had been bruised. "You can pull it to you if you put your mind to it. Come, Umi-san, do it!"

Umi grasped the air in front of her and nearly shouted against the focus she put into the thought of the sword. Again, it appeared to vibrate. Her ovum gem was like a glowing beacon, and once again, her magic swirled about her, released from its confines. It wasn't visible to the eye, but she could feel the force swirl forward across the room, like a long, silvery arm, and mold itself around the sword.

Fuu leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Green light flowed around her like a tornado as she powered up.

Umi's attention faltered slightly, and she could almost feel the long arm pause in its ministrations. _No!_ she cursed herself. _I can do it!_

She snapped her hand back and whooped when the cold metal of the sword connected with her hand. "Yes!"

Fuu was smiling. "It still needs work!" She regarded Umi with appraising eyes. When she felt a cold something tug her ever so slightly forward, she laughed. "No, you won't be able to move me yet, Umi-san! But we shall practice!"

Umi was frowning, pulling her clutched fist to her head. She repeated the gesture several times and scowled when the sensation on Fuu's flesh only caused Fuu to giggle.

The Queen squared herself on her feet and held out her hands. "Come then. Use more of your power to attack me. It's sloppy; you need to focus it into a clean burst, not a wild, out of control gush of water! Any mage knight in training can throw a blast of energy at someone!"

Umi nodded at Fuu, trying her best to envision the woman as a powerful, wise teacher. _The first time,_ she thought. _There was a voice. A quiet, but powerful voice. There were words._ "Mizu no ryu..." she whispered. A small stream of water swirled before her open palm, and she could nearly see the shadow of the dragon surrounding her. She tried to remember Clef's teachings; that the power was under her command; that she had to think of it as a continuous, ever-flowing river; that in order to bring out it's true potential, she had to mold her mind around it and make herself one with it.

"Yes," Fuu breathed. "Remember what he told us. We are one with our power. I _am_ Wind. Hikaru-san _is_ Fire. And you _are_ Water!"

"Right!" Umi cried. She stretched her fingers forth and watched in awe as shards of ice rose from them. She swept herself away into the shadows again and was somewhere near the ceiling. Her arms weren't arms; they were slender, smooth tubes of water. She was nothing but water!

Fuu looked up in her direction and Umi grinned, lighting down quickly to the ground. "_Kouri no Yaiba!_"

"_Midori no Zenpuu!_"

* * *

The two women battled like that for hours. The room shook with the sheer power of their spells. Fuu would attack with her winds, and Umi would dodge, falter and fall under the strain of the magic. Fuu forced her up and made her continue. It was beginning to drain Umi's body. But she was growing stronger; it was all coming back to her.

She stood in the middle of the room shaking with the exertion of continuing to fight. Fuu, too, looked worn. Her flesh bore small scratches and bruises, and Umi's skin was bright red and raw from the harsh power of the winds cast at her. She had taken up her sword again, insisting that they practice that as well.

"Come on," Umi gasped. "I can do it. Let's go, without magic!"

And they fought hard that way. Umi was good, but she was still rusty, and she often crumbled under Fuu's powerful strokes. Her old fencing habits gave her superior abilities to dodge and weave, but Fuu had four years on Umi, and nearly always managed to throw her off.

Finally, Umi collapsed against the wall. "Do it! Cast the healing spell! Let's continue!"

Fuu's breath was coming in gasps. "All right... but only for a little while longer..." She stumbled forward and took Umi's arms with her hands. "Mamori no kaze.."

Umi buckled forward and moaned into Fuu's chest. The warm tingly winds washing over her skin were so very soothing... she felt her energy slowly coming back.

Fuu wrapped her arms around Umi and allowed the magic to spread over her flesh as well. Soon, the two women were refreshed, healed, and ready to go.

Umi rubbed her cheek. "Not bad. I feel much better now... although, I still feel a bit tired."

Fuu smiled. "This is the hardest you've pushed yourself since your powers were revived. It's only natural that you would feel slightly faint."

"Yeah," Umi agreed. She rubbed her arms, which were smooth now and free of friction burns. "Ok, let's continue. We still have all day to practice."

"All _day,_" Fuu repeated, shaking her head. "Well, like I said earlier... it's not like we have anything better to do."

"And to think I could be going around right now flaunting myself around Clef." Umi took up a graceful fencing stance. "Giving the poor old man heart attacks and such."

Fuu wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her sword. "Yes, that poor old, _old, old_ man."

"Old, but one hell of a lover!"

Fuu made her own stance, but grinned and slowly backed away from Umi. Mischief glinted in her eyes.

"Enough of your teasing. We all know you're stronger than me at this juncture!" Umi said waspishly.

Fuu merely shrugged. "Follow me." She pointed her sword to the ceiling.

Umi gasped, outraged. "Don't you _dare!_"

"_Winda-a-am!"_

And just like that, the young Queen disappeared in a blinding green flash. Umi struck the wall with her fist. "Dammit!"

She stared at the spot where Fuu vanished for several long moments _Great... there she goes, off in her deity..._ Her eyes fell on the glowing sapphire ovum on her hand. She stroked it, wondering if she could do such a thing. Selece was hers now, and he told her that she need only call his name and he would aid her. She wasn't exactly in peril; they were only sparring...

She tapped her sword against her thigh absently. "Selece," she whispered. "It's been a while, so you'll have to coach me through some of this..."

In her mind eye, she could see a pair of golden eyes snapping open. She gasped. "All right then. Fuu. You're on!"

She pointed her sword to the heavens, feeling her magic flowing into her. "_SELE-E-ECE!_"

* * *

Galerick walked the halls of the Castle Cephiro, yawning into his hand. Slung on his hip was Chiharu, his little blue haired darling. The two had been amusing themselves most of the day by strolling leisurely in the gardens outside. But it was nearly noon now. The sun was hot on their faces, so they retreated indoors and took up walking the hallways instead.

Chiharu played idly with the strings tying his scabbard to his side. She very much enjoyed her time with Galerick and gave little thought to what her mother could be doing. Quietly, she urged him to explore the twisting staircases they came across. It was just such an _interesting_ place to explore! Everywhere they looked, there was some secret little niche or a hidden staircase, or a room full of wondrous objects.

Galerick led the way down a tiny, tightly spiraling flight of stairs and found himself in the very same corridor the two Princesses had passed through only a few hours before. Chiharu fidgeted excitedly as they passed room upon room full of interesting things to look at. Eventually, the two found themselves standing in the open doorway that Clef and Ferio occupied. The two were sitting at a long table. Ferio was poring over a large map of some kind, and Clef was sitting with one leg up on the table, idly sipping some tea.

"Ah, Madoshi-san! Highness." Galerick bowed dutifully.

Ferio grinned over at him. "Hey there, young man."

Clef merely nodded at the boy. He sat a little straighter in his chair, however, when he noticed Chiharu on his hip.

Ferio sighed heavily and scratched his head. "What are you two doing here?" Very discreetly, he slid the map he'd been studying underneath the other assorted papers atop the table.

Galerick shrugged. "We were just poking around looking for stuff to do, right, Chi?"

The little girl had taken to hiding her face in Galerick's shoulder and did not reply. The young mage knight smiled at her pink cheeks, watching her eyes darting nervously in Clef's direction.

"We're just bored. You two look much the same," he commented.

Clef shrugged. "Just doing boring political stuff, as usual." He slurped his tea loudly. "We're kind of just sitting around at this point, though."

Galerick slid Chiharu off his hip and rested her on the floor by his feet. "I'm babysitting again, as you can see. Not that I mind. The Queen and Princess Umi have decided to spend the day sparring."

Clef looked disinterestedly out the window. "Hm."

Ferio clapped a hand on the table. "Good for them. Umi needs to get the lead out, already. I've sparred with her a few times and she was quite terrible."

"Well, she was a--what did she call it...a _nurse?--_ for four years back in their home world. An odd name they have for a healer. Anyway, it was rigorous for her. I doubt she had time to keep up with her swordplay," Clef mused.

"Well, Fuu oughta whip her into shape pretty good," added Ferio. "She's quite a warrior, when she wants to be. _I_ certainly wouldn't challenge her to a _real_ fight."

Much to Clef's dismay, Galerick joined them in sitting at the table. He hoped to the deceased Pillar that he did not notice the correspondence with the NSX lying next to his elbow. _We're quite sloppy... not at all careful!_

He cleared his throat. "Hello, Chiharu," he said to the child hiding underneath the table. He heard the little girl squeak and stumble over Ferio's long outstretched legs.

"Ah, such a boring day," Galerick sighed. "Highness, you should arrange some sort of festival again soon. Anything, really. Or another mock battle. I never actually got to participate in the last one, if you remember."

_Oh, I think things are going to get exciting enough very soon,_ Ferio thought to himself. He shrugged. "Not likely."

"Fuu was talking of wanting to hold a great feast for Hikaru's return," Clef said. "That's something, at least."

Galerick looked put out. "Sounds like a riot."

Clef casually leaned forward to peer beneath the table. Chiharu was clutching at Galerick's taped-up legs, staring with wide eyes at Clef. Her cheeks were like little red beacons, but she had nowhere to hide, so she just continued to stare at him. He winked at her and she squealed.

"Well," Ferio said lazily. "We can go watch them fight, if you want. It should be pretty interesting to watch Fuu pummel Umi."

"Don't be so sure." Clef placed his empty teacup on the table and stretched his arms. "Umi might be out of practice, but she's a fierce fighter. No doubt she's done quite a bit of damage to Fuu, as well."

A loud blast like a sonic boom made them all jump. They sat in silence for a few moments, looking at each other confusedly. Soon after, another loud _boom_ rocked the room.

"What was _that_?" Ferio hissed.

Galerick looked around the room. "It sounded like it came from outside. Ah, and we are in the lower levels; there are no windows in this room..."

Clef took his staff and pointed it at the ceiling. The smooth stone glazed over in a brilliant white flash and became reflective, like a mirror. Moments later, the azure sky of Cephiro reflected down at them.

Ferio leaned back in his chair. "Nothing out of the ordinary," he commented.

"Ah, but look," Galerick said. "The two tiny spots."

Clef sighed into his hand. "Is it them?"

Ferio laughed aloud. "It _is!_ Look at them, way up there!"

"They've donned their demi-gods!" Galerick gasped. A nearly indiscernible green flash streaked across the blue sky, followed at once by an identical blue jet. "Yes, it's them. Windam and Selece are flying overhead."

"Pretty brassy of Fuu," Ferio beamed. "I bet she's having fun."

Clef sighed again. "They're going to hurt each other like that. Fuu should know better than to coerce Umi into pushing herself so hard this early."

"You're saying they might be in danger?" Feiro asked.

"Not danger, but I have no doubt that Umi will incur some sort of injury, and then Fuu will go to pieces over it, and she'll come running to me, asking me to help. HEr healing magic is always quite weak when she's in too distraught a state."

He rose form his chair. "Shall we go watch, then?"

Ferio pumped the air with his fist. "Let's go!"

* * *

Umi was ecstatic. Leaving Fuu behind, she soared upwards into the heavens; straight into the never-ending blue. Oh, how wonderful it was to be inside Selece again! Her familiar old armor looked as good as new, and when she stretched out her hand and summoned her sword, Selece's long majestic arms did the same.

"Yes!" she cried. "Selece; let's fly!"

Higher and higher she flew, until the brilliant blue gave way to near twilight. Stars glittered overhead and when she looked down, she could only barely discern the mountains and the sea. When she spotted the outline of Windam soaring up through the clouds, Umi giggled in delight and dropped down to the Earth. Wind howled around her as the ground came into better view.

She could feel Windam gaining on her. Now, she could even here Fuu's thin voice.

"Umi-san, come back!" she was shouting.

"No way! I'm having too much fun!"

When she looked back, she was blinded by a bright flash.

"_Imashime no Kaze!_"

"No!" Umi growled and felt her limbs snap to her sides. She struggled against Fuu's binding spell, but couldn't break it. The two continued to fall at great speed towards the Earth, "Come on, Fuu! Let me go!" she whined.

She could hear Fuu laughing behind her great, shiny, massive Windam exterior. "Escape from it; you know you can! This isn't my most powerful magic. Break free!"

"It's not that! I could break free if I wanted, but this isn't what I want to use my energy on! I need to move around, get used to this deity's limbs again! So let go!" She closed her eyes and _whoosh!_ A powerful jet of water blasted Fuu backwards.

Umi regained herself and, realizing that they were dangerously close to the ground, braced herself for an impact. Seconds later, they both crashed into the rocky terrain of Cephiro.

* * *

­

"Ouch," Ferio said casually. All four figures sitting on the grassy knolls outside the castle could hear the faint thud that sounded miles away from them. They could only just barely see the two figures emerge from the clouds and plummet towards the earth.

"They're fine," Clef said. "They can't hurt themselves too badly in those mashins. At the most, they'll come away with scratches and bruises." He squinted at the speck-sized form of Selece struggling to its feet. "I think Umi's wounded pride will be her only injury."

Chiharu was wide-eyed with her hands at her mouth. "Mama!" she gasped.

"It's alright, Chiharu," Galerick consoled her. "She's inside her deity. She can't be hurt in it; it protects her, do you see?" He pulled her into his lap and took her hand, pointing her in their direction. "The great magical mashins... your mother is in the dark colored one. Look how she wields her water magic!"

Indeed, Chiharu could barely discern brightly colored flashes of blue light. She watched, completely awed, as the enormous Mashin pushed itself off the ground and shot straight back into the air like a missile.

"Magic!" she cried. Her little body was trembling with excitement. She'd never seen a real magical battle before! Again, Her mother's mashin had been thrown to the ground by the Queen's and another loud crash echoed through the hot afternoon air. She thought she could feel the earth below her tremble ever so slightly.

"I never get tired of watching Fuu throw someone around like a rag doll," Ferio said fondly. "She's always very good against Hikaru, though they are very evenly matched."

A faint clanging sound echoed through the air, and when they squinted, they thought they could see a silvery something or other headed... oh, headed right for them...

"Bloody hell!" Clef shouted.

_CRASH! _

When the dust cleared, they were only mildly horrified to see a god-sized sword sticking up from the jagged earth. The sun reflecting off the great expanse of the blade nearly blinded them.

"Woah," Ferio coughed amid the swirling dust and smoke. "That was, ah... close?" He scanned the gleaming hilt of the sword that seemed to be very nearly touching the clouds. "Oh, that's Fuu's sword, isn't it?"

Galerick had risen to his feet and was now plodding the long hill to go and look at the huge mashin sword. Far off in the distance, a small figure was flying closer and closer to them. Gau reached out to flick the massive blade.

Meanwhile, Clef was watching the figure of Selece closely. It was sitting on the ground, and it looked as if it were simply whirling its arms about; like a windmill. Sometimes, he thought he could see it kicking a leg. Then it withdrew its sword and slammed it into the ground repeatedly. He chuckled to himself. _Obviously she's playing around as if her mashin were a toy..._

The powerful figure of Windam crashed to the ground at the base of the hill. Fuu had taken great care not to run over and damage any of the surrounding fields. She took the hilt of her sword and yanked it forcibly from the ground.

Chiharu had hidden herself in the folds of Ferio's robes, whimpering every now and then in fright.

"Fuu! Be more careful!" he called up to her.

"I'm sorry!" her magically magnified mashin voice boomed. "Umi-san knocked it from my--"

_Whoosh! _Clef laughed when she was blown sideways by an unseen ice blast. Selece followed soon after, tearing after Fuu. "We're going to be crushed beneath their feet!" Galerick gasped as he stumbled up the hill.

Ferio laughed at him. "We won't. Just relax and watch the show. I have a feeling Umi's going to be smashed into the dirt again soon." He prodded the shivering child hiding beneath his robes. "Hey, Chi, look. Don't you wanna watch your mom fight?"

Chiharu peeked a round blue eye out from beneath her hiding place. The rest of her body she kept resolutely hidden.

Everyone else squinted up into the bright sun where Fuu and Umi continued to battle. Every once in a while, stray water from one of Umi's spells rained down on them. Obviously, she still couldn't control her magic very well. Clef idly tapped his knee with a finger. She wasn't bad, but still needed a lot of work. She wouldn't be able to defeat the FTO in battle, that was for sure. If they were going to make a very convincing looking fight, Umi would have to sharpen up, and fast.

Meanwhile, Chiharu was sandwiched in between he and Ferio. She didn't pay him much attention, as she was too entranced by the battling mashins in the air above them. He secretly wished that she were holding onto him instead of Ferio. He actually felt a small bit of annoyance towards the King. Where did _he_ get off comforting her?

_Ah, I've only known that I'm her father for a little over a month, and already I'm the jealous, possessive type?_

He reached out to take a stray lock of her fine, blue hair in his fingers. He did notice something in the hair that he hadn't before. Now that they were in the bright sunlight, it seemed to glint a slightly different color. More similar to his, actually. Her hair was certainly a brilliant blue like her mother's, but, especially at the roots, it was a slightly paler color. He had never before noticed. Perhaps it only looked like that in the sunlight.

Clef shook his head and glanced at her bare feet. She had been running about most of the day, obviously, without shoes on, because they were smudged with grass and dirt. What a strange sensation he felt, looking at her tiny feet, of all things. How odd he felt knowing that he had helped to knit those together in Umi's womb; that his seed has spawned this little thing that rested next to him, this girl that looked so much like him...

She felt him tug at her hair and turned to look up at him. She was quite pale and frightened watching her mother fight, but the color quickly returned to her face.

He stared at her, and she stared at him. And they sat like that for several long minutes; each one looking like they had never seen the other before.

Ferio watched their encounter, grinning.

"I'm sorry," Clef whispered, tangling his fingers in the long hair. "I just... give me this, at least." He slipped his hand around her little neck and gently tugged. She fell over like a leaden sack and landed with her head in his lap. Gazing down at her through his lashes, he palmed her cheek and smiled. "Okay?"

Her lip was quivering, but he was relatively confident that it wasn't because she was upset. Her heart simply must have been racing like his. Her hand clutched his arm.

"Chiharu..."

All were suddenly distracted when Fuu hit Umi with a loud blast of energy, sending her streaking through the sky above. A thin black smoke trail followed her.

"Mama!" Chiharu cried again. She tore herself out of Clef's grasp and fell forward on her hands and knees. "Mama'll get hurt!"

A shrill "Mizu no Ryu!" echoed down on them from the skies. Fuu dodged the poorly aimed spell easily and flew into Umi, knocking her around with her own mashin. Finally, as everyone was about to give up on watching, Umi came around with a hard slash of her sword and sent Fuu crashing to the earth below. It took her several moments to get up, and Umi took advantage of it. Ice; a blinding flash. The resulting explosion was deafening.

"They're so violent with one another!" Galerick gasped. "Surely they'll tear each other to pieces!"

Ferio was on his feet now, cheering his wife on. "You can't have an effective training session without being pushed to the limit!"

CLANG!

Fuu took up her sword and flung it headlong over her head. It collided with Umi in a loud _CRASH._

Selece was the first to disappear. His body took on a bright blue sheen before he winked out of sight. Umi lay on the ground in his place. Her sword was in her right hand, and in her left she held Fuu's. Clef jumped up and skidded down the hill towards her. She looked relatively unharmed; just exhausted and breathing hard.

He looked to the other side of the field and saw Fuu standing there. Windam, too, had gone back to his own realm to rest. She was jogging towards them and holding her side.

"She's fine," he flagged her down before she could go into hysterics. He bent down to tug the girl's sword from her friend's hand. Or he tried to, anyway. It weighed about a hundred tons. "You two fought well today. Thank you for managing to not damage the fields that all the countryfolk worked so hard to plant."

Fuu doubled over and panted with exertion. "Yes, well we-- she put up a--a good fight--"

Clef knelt down and poked Umi in the ribs. She swatted at him. "Get up. You're not hurt."

"My shoulder hurts..." she muttered.

Fuu helped her up. "Forgive me, Umi-san. Was I too rough with you?"

Umi chuckled bitterly. "S'nothing compared to sparring with Hikaru. At least you let me get up." Fuu nodded at her and, rubbing her aching side, trudged up the hill to meet her husband.

Umi pushed Clef's hand away when he offered it and struggled to her feet. "What, were you watching us?" she asked.

"A clever ruse to conceal from the Galerick the fact that we were planning a mutiny," he answered. His eyes lingered on the gratuitous expanse of bare flesh her shorts bore.

"Knock it off!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," he circled her as she walked stiffly up the hill. "I wanted to catch you before-- well, you're going back to the castle, right?"

"Of course! Where else would I go?"

He laughed rather awkwardly. "Yes, well... Not only are we here to distract Galerick, Umi; I came to see after you."

"About time! I haven't laid eyes on you in days! And stop doing that!" she snapped again at his roving eyes.

He shook his head again. "I'm sorry. We've been in deep discussion most of the day ever since Pretoria. Many, many things must be considered in all of this..." He looked annoyed with himself for a moment and made a quick dismissive gesture. "Anyway, will you be feeling well tonight?"

Umi rubbed her aching shoulder. "I dunno, I guess. Why?" She winced.

"I, ah," he began. He scratched the back of his neck and nervously darted forward when Umi stumbled in the grass. "Here," he said, helping her to stay steady on her feet. "I was going to go to the local bazaar later, I... well, I need common clothes. Yes," he said when she gave him a confused look. "Most of my robes are ceremonial, or representative of the Cephran ruling body. You know us Cephrans; all about symbolism. Anyway, I obviously can't wear those robes anymore. So, to the bazaar I shall go so I don't have to wear the same shirt for another week."

Umi, though pained by her sprained shoulder, giggled. "That's pretty gross, Clef."

"I wash it!" he snapped.

"Ok, so why tell me?" She unsummoned her sword and leaned on his arm; she was tired and sweaty and filthy from landing in the field.

"Well, I think you need to come with me."

"I _need_ to come with you?" she repeated. "Why do I _need_ to come with you to a bazaar? Where is this place, anyway?"

"In the next town. It isn't far. It's the only town close to the castle that would have a proper tailor, anyway."

Umi brushed the mud off her rear and peered up at the castle. It seemed a long way off; too long to walk with limbs aching as hers did. She groaned. "But why must I come? You can't pick out a shirt by yourself?"

"Of course I can! It's not that..."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Did you mean that you _want_ me to come with you?" He nodded. "Then why didn't you just say that?" He shrugged and turned away to hide his burning face. She laughed into her palm. "Oh Clef. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"A what?" he repeated.

"A date. You're asking me out, aren't you!" She punched him in the shoulder, laughing loudly. "You're so awkward! Oh, that's so cute!"

"Don't make fun of me!" he spat. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"A _date_ Clef, a _date._ You're asking me out." She giggled at his confused expression. "You want to take me somewhere, right? Just the two of us? That's a _date_, old man. It's what we do in my world. You know, when a guy likes a girl, he takes her somewhere and they do fun stuff together. Like go to the movies, or go out to eat or something. It's all part of romance, stupid." He blinked at her, and she continued. "The last date I went on was actually pretty lame. This guy I met at work picked me up at my house, and oh gosh, he had such a filthy, gross car... anyway, he picked me up and took me to this local fair. It was sort of fun, I guess, but he was really awkward and weird and kept trying to put sloppy kisses on me... ugh, and he'd had a beer while we were there, and he made me ride the roller coaster with him, and then he threw up all over me..." She paused when Clef's confused expression made her laugh.

He was shaking his head. "Ah... what?"

"Nevermind, I was just talking. But, back to you; you care for me, and want to be civil and gentlemanly with me, right? That's why you're asking me out."

"I suppose," he shrugged. "I guess your 'date' idea isn't so bad..."

"Of course not!" she said. "I love dates! Except for that one time, of course."

Clef looked at her rather thoughtfully. "So... you've been on many 'dates' then?"

"Well, yeah, Clef. I've been out with loads of guys! Dates are a blast."

"Oh," he said rather dejectedly. He looked away seeming slightly hurt.

Um frowned. "Oh, but... it was nothing serious..."

He waved her off. "I merely want an opportunity to spend time with you. Away from all this castle's political nonsense. And free of any talk of magic or royal... rights, or what have you. Casual. I need to relax."

"Yeah, this stuffy castle environment gets to me after a while," Umi thought aloud.

"Then you shall come with me?"

"Yes."

He nodded pertly. "Well then, I'll, uh... what was the phrase you used? 'Pick you up'? Right, I'll do that later. In a few hours perhaps; I want to go before it gets dark."

"You want me to meet you somewhere?"

"I was simply going to call on you at your room. Unless you'd rather meet me elsewhere. Perhaps outside the castle?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do."

He smiled weakly at her, and she strongly resisted the urge to fly forward and hug him. He was so _cute_ when he was being shy and awkward. It was as if he were a teenager; so inexperienced and hopeful.

_He will be gentlemanly, no doubt. I'd so want him to come with me into my room afterward, or to go into his room with him, but... somehow, I think he'd protest it. Not because he doesn't want to, of course, but... Well, it doesn't seem like his style._

She picked Chiharu up off the grass with her good arm and hugged her.

"You'd rather 'win' me," she said aloud.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

She caught him staring at her rear again and clouted him in the head.

"Ow!"

* * *

Later, Umi flew at Caldina's door and banged upon it as if she meant to tear it down. The pink-haired Chizetan answered, looking stunned.

"_What?_"

Umi was hopping up and down like a giddy little school girl. "You have to help me get ready!" she clapped. "Clef asked me out on a _date!_ Isn't that--? Oh, I mean he wants to take me out into town tonight, like, just me and him! He said he wants to _shop for clothes_, but I know it's all part of his clever plan just to get me alone with him--"

"Woah, woah," Caldina said. "You mean he's called on you?"

"Yeah, sure, however you wanna say it. It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that you're the most stylish girl in the castle and I need your help to get ready!" She took Caldina's hands into her own. "Make me pretty!"

Caldina dissolved into quiet giggles. "You act like you've never been entertained by him before."

Umi paused, thinking for a moment. "I haven't, you know! I mean, when we were 'together' back then, he never asked me out on any dates. Yes, dates; that's what we call courting in my world. Anyway, he was always too busy, and the only place he ever asked me to go was his _bed_, doncha know." She grinned. "Not that I minded."

"So he's really going to do it, huh? You two are some sort of item now?"

"I don't know, I guess so! I mean, why would he ask me if he didn't want me? I _know_ he wants me, I _know_ he loves me. I think he's really trying to do it right this time!"

Caldina led her into her spacious bedroom. "Well, what do you need? Do you want to borrow a dress or something?"

Umi was wringing her hands nervously. "I don't know. I don't know how you guys do it in this world. Do you dress up a lot for dates? I'm tempted to, but what if he shows up looking casual? I'll be embarrassed."

The Chizetan shuffled into her spacious closet. She was dressed in bed clothes; obviously Umi had interrupted her in the middle of a nap. "Hmm," she was wondering aloud. "I think the way to go would be to kinda... dress casual, but make the rest of ya look fancy, if that makes any sense."

Umi scratched her head. "Ah..."

"You know. I'll make your face up and do your hair all nice and pretty, but you can wear an outfit that could pass for either casual or fancy, dependin' on the situation." She disappeared into a long row of dresses.

"Oh, but what of Chi?" Umi asked. "I know it's a date, but in a way, he's been trying to win us both. Should I bring her?"

"Dunno, it's up to you."

Umi hugged herself. "Pillar, I'm so nervous!" Her ovum gem winked in and out, and in her anxiety, she felt her powers stirring within her. "No, no! You're only to awaken when I command!" she said to herself.

Caldina poked her head out the closet. "Huh?" She glanced over Umi's tall frame and abruptly burst into laughter. Umi was soaking wet from head to toe.

"It's not funny!" the bluette exclaimed. "I'm still training!"

Caldina dodged a small ice blast that exploded against her closet door. "Careful not to be wetting yourself over dinner tonight, little lady!"

"I _did not wet mys--"_

"Here!" Caldina thrusted a plain outfit at her. Umi took it up, fuming silently. "This'll get you some attention. It's not too dressy, but you'll look great in it anyway! Try it on!"

Umi scanned the dark blue outfit. It probably consisted of about a foot of fabric. Adorning it's short, layered skirts were dangling golden beads. Umi threw it back, disgusted. "I can't wear _this!_ It looks like something a Chizetan prostitute would wear!"

Caldina pouted. "I think it's pretty..."

"For a Chizetan who wears basically nothing but veils, sure. Caldina, come on. I don't need tongues lolling in my direction all night." She sighed. "Forget it. I'll borrow something from Fuu."

"Fine! This is the thanks I get for helpin' ya, huh? Well ex-­_cuuuse_ me!" Caldina huffed her way over to the bed and promptly buried herself beneath the covers. "I'm goin' back to sleep!"

"Aw, no!" Umi cooed at her. She climbed into Caldina's lavish bed with her and poked at the covers. "Come on, 'Dina, I _need_ you. You have to make me look _pu-r-r-rty._ Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please? Caldina-a-a-a!"

"Lemme 'lone!" said the muffled, silvery voice.

Umi giggled and tried to pry her way under the covers with Caldina. She burrowed into the luxurious, thick blankets and pillows and felt around for Caldina's warm body. "Come on, Caldina! I only meant that if I wear your outfits, then you won't be the most stylish girl in Cephiro anymore! I couldn't take _that_ title away from you, now could I?"

"Hmph!" Caldina rolled resolutely away from her.

Umi cuddled behind the pink-haired woman. "Just fix my hair for me, please? And give me some pretty make-up. I don't really have any. Well, actually, I do... but it's make-up I wore when I was, like, fifteen and sixteen; full of bright, nauseating colors and _glitter,_ of all the god-awful things."

Caldina mumbled something to the effect that Umi was just tacky enough to wear stuff like that.

"Ah," Umi nuzzled her face into Caldina's tussled hair. "But you're my very bestest, bestest friend, 'Dina my love... only _you_ have the incomparable power to beautify in this land!"

Caldina rolled over. Umi couldn't see her in the darkness beneath the covers, but she thought she could feel the woman smirking slightly. "Well, that _is _true..."

"Right. Well, just pretty me up. How should I wear my hair? Karu always likes me to wear it up; says it makes my neck look _stately_."

Caldina fished around beneath the blankets for Umi's hand and, upon finding it, took it in her own. "Isn't that how ya wore it for the mock-battles? And for the Red Moon festival? Nah. Wear it down; it's quite pretty that way."

"And what of my question earlier? Should I bring Chiharu with me?"

"Depends on where ya plan on goin' after the date is over," Caldina winked.

Umi flicked her. "I doubt Clef would make a move on me. Sure, he might kiss me, _maybe_, but other than that..."

"If you feel you should bring her, than do so. But there'll be plenty of time for those two to have their own alone time, ya know? I know you want 'em to bond. I'd love 'em to be walkin' around arm-in-arm soon. So, take this night for yourself. How often do ya get to be alone with 'im, anyway?"

Umi smirked. "I do so want to be alone with him... we never get the opportunity..." She squealed and kicked her feet excitedly. "I feel like a little love struck teen!"

Caldina pulled Umi forward through the hut, stuffy darkness and planted a friendly kiss on her forehead. "Alright, then. I'll make your pretty little face up for ya. And we can do somethin' with this hair." She fingered Umi's bangs. "I'm glad ya decided to get rid of that chopped look while you were back in your old world... I like this side-swept look on ya better."

Umi shrugged. Her bangs were beginning to stick to the condensation forming on her face from the moisture of her breath. "Well, I always liked change. I had that 'do for years. Gods, I hardly even remember it. I decided to part my hair and bangs to the side ages ago. It's more... adult looking, I guess. I considered cutting it short once, but I thought it would make me look like a bean pole."

"Right," Caldina said, pulling her over and smacking her repeatedly on the rear. "Talk about bean pole. You need to get some meat on these hips, little missy!"

Umi threw off the covers and breathed deeply of the cooler air. "I got plenty of 'meat' on them after I had Chiharu! I don't want anymore!"

"Well," Caldina sighed, tossing back her thick hair. "Go sit at my vanity and let me do my magic on ya."

"Yay!" the Magic Knight cheered, vaulting from the bed. She disappeared into Caldina's bathroom and the Chizetan followed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Early evening. Eagle was peering at the large screen before him with heavy concentration. The screen was split into many small sections, with each section showing what a particular member of the Castle Cephiro was doing at the time. The part on which he focused the most displayed the blue haired Water Knight, whose name always escaped him. She was prancing around looking girlish. In a few moments, she saw him meet up with the old lavender-haired mage. He hid a grin in his hand.

Geo Metro was leaning over his shoulder. "Spying on the pretty Cephran women, eh Eagle?" he gibed.

The commander shook his head. "Merely thinking of my first move."

"Move?" repeated Geo. He raised a thick eyebrow.

"Yes." Eagle turned and looked at his second in command. "I've been thinking... and I think that the plan of action I should take has to create an incredible amount of fear in every Cephran below us. That is; my first abductee should have great shock value. Do you follow?"

"Well sure, I'm no idiot. Have you and that King of theirs discussed it?"

"We have. Sort of. We didn't really decide on any one person in particular to take first. Ferio wants to wait until Hikaru gets back to the castle. I agree with him; I think it prudent. But I think, if we choose the right person, that Hikaru would seem innocent of the ordeal entirely, wherever she might be."

"And do they know you're planning this?"

"No."

"Won't they be angry if you act without consulting them?"

Eagle chuckled. "And if they are? The only one whose opinion of me I care about is Lantis. And Hikaru, of course. That old mage and boy-king can think whatever they like. Besides... Lantis will be able to convince them to trust my judgment. He has so far, right? It'll be fine"

Geo clapped him on the shoulder. "All right then. You're making your move? You look restless."

Eagle smirked and slid on his Autozam armor. "I'm bored up here. I think it's time we mix things up a bit. I've given much consideration, and making my move now will not jeopardize our plan in any way."

"But who are you bringing back with you?" asked Geo.

"You'll see. Kindly teleport me to the ground below, please." Eagle stepped into a slender, metal tube in the wall and looked at Geo patiently.

The taller man shrugged. "No FTO?"

"Not this time. I don't want to be heard entering the castle perimeter."

Geo closed the glass door on his friend and sat himself before a huge computer. His fingers danced over a series of buttons, and soon Eagle's little booth lit up. Geo saluted him. "Careful down there. Hurry back."

Eagle nodded and, with a final push of a button from Geo, disappeared in a bright column of light.

Moments later, he scaled one of the outer walls of the castle, silent as a wraith. Above him was his target; a lone, empty balcony. There was light coming from the room inside, and when Eagle climbed over the stone railing of the balcony, he spotted his prey almost instantly. He slipped over onto the stones and crept to the open door.

Chiharu looked up when she sensed his presence. Her large blue eyes stared up at him, confused. She did not fear him; he was vaguely familiar. She had seen him once or twice in the castle. He knelt beside her and gave her a warm smile. "Child of the Water Knight." Moments later he ducked, avoiding a savage slice of Galerick's sword.

"Eagle Vision!" the young mage-knight shouted.

Chiharu blinked, and before she knew it, she was swept up into Eagle's billowing cloaks and spirited out into the night.

* * *

)

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **Hello, hello. Thanks for that long review! I'm glad we got to discuss the finer points of all the different MKR ships! I definitely feel you on the whole over-dramatizing of Clemi. I actually had no idea Clemi had such a huge fanbase. I was always a lover of the duo, and just wrote on it as soon as I started watching the show, nearly ten years ago. I never got much into forums or anything so I never actually got exposed to other people's opinions. But I love Hikaru/Lantis ships the most after Clemi ones! Sorry for the delay with this chapter... school's a bitch.

**Firey-Moonlight: **Ah, a poli-sci major. I have to admit that politics never interested me. In fact, my political science classes always bored me to tears. I'm a history major, myself. I know next to nothing about political hoopla, so you could make me believe just about anything in a story involving politics! Things will work out with them, trust me. I actually don't ever think of Cephiro being that big. I envision it being about the size of, oh, say... Brazil maybe. But I hope this gives you some excitement, despite it's unlikeness.

**aRLegOdDesS:** Yeah, I've never been a big Ascot fan. Sure, he's a cool kid, but... meh. He bores me. And yes, I hope to be still ready geeky, childish fanfics for years and years to come! More Eagle will be delivered throughout the story, trust me. He's far too delicious to leave out of a fic.

**silverkrystal11:** Eep! I'm glad you reviewed again! I think this one is making you go EEP too, right? Haha...

**Itena-chan**: I think I delivered on the magical fun-ness this time, eh? I always love seeing those Mashins fight! Yes, mashins and NEVER Rune Gods. Where the hell did the Americans come up with 'Rune God' anyway?

**Selene Thalia: **I hope you enjoy this chapter! You're part of a group of reviewers who, if they didn't review, I get sad. It's not the same without you guys giving me our feedback! Thanks and thanks again!

**Aruka: **Yeah, mean old Council. Let's hope this coup works, eh?

**nieshka: **Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it! It's always nice to hear anything of mine described as 'fabulous'!

**Kana090: **Yes, Fuu is definitely the voice of reason. Everyone was losing sight of what was important, right? Damn their pride... but as always, Fuu speaks up and makes everyone see the light. sigh I love my Fuu-chan! I actually have a gorgeous new LJ icon that features her. Whee!

**tu amiga loca:** Yeah, I've always been a fan of odd pairings. Ferio/Umi pairings always appeal to me. But only in one-night stand situations. I can't really envision them ever being in a relationship. But I'd love to read a fic where the hook up casually one heated night and then go back to their normal lives the next day... Ferio is gorgeous, too. Like the episode in season two when he rescues Fuu from the Fahren barge... he slices through that door and cocks that sexy little eyebrow at us? Eeee! Why _wouldn't_ Umi like to dance beside a fire with him?

**heartofblades:** Hells yes, out with the stuffy old council. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Cureffu:** Ah! A new reviewer! Stick around, this is gonna get good! Trust me! Review again, please!

**Setsu: **Oh, don't get hysterical just yet. We're just getting started, ma'am! And I'm glad you're in love with Clemi! So am I!

**jem1711:** I realize that my characters are rather long winded and talk... a lot. But don't skip over it. These longer fics require careful reading. I always slip something in there that might not always be noticed. Be sure to read everything if you don't want to get totally confused. You actually seem to always be confused. patpat Too long for you, perhaps?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rayearth, or any of its characters. I do, however, claim Ryuuzaki Chiharu, Sao Lena, Galerick Gauven Ban, and all the Council Members and other random people I invent.

**Notes:** I was not blown away by Hurricane Gustav! Yay! In other news, this story is drawing to a slow close. Are you sad like me? I think I might cry when I finish the last chapter... I love my Clemi.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: A Woman Scorned**

Umi smiled at Clef's back. He had taken her to a small, deserted quarter in a local town, and now they were standing around, looking at a row of shops. He was still bent on buying clothing, but since the two had more or less been wandering aimlessly ever since they left the castle, she began to suspect that he had never given his 'excuse' much thought. Although, she noted that he was indeed wearing the same shirt he'd been wearing earlier. And the day before.

She watched him knock on the door. The sign hanging above it was in Cephran, but Umi thought she could barely make out a 'fabric' or 'cotton' rune on it.

"If you buy the fabric, I can help to sew it," she'd told him earlier. He was waiting for her outside the castle in one of his favorite courtyards. "I'm not great at sewing or anything. In fact, I hate it. But I can at least stitch a few things together, if I have some help."

He had held his hand out for her, very chivalrous-like, and led her down the sloping lawns. As per Caldina's request, she wore her hair down. Caldina tried to curl it, but to no avail. Umi's hair had always been far too flat and straight to hold any semblance of curl, so the Chizetan resorted to just decorating her silky locks with pretty pins. From Fuu, she had borrowed a brightly colored sun dress.

"You look lovely," he'd told her. She smiled shyly and followed him into the countryside.

Now they were standing here in... what was the name of the town? Maldon something-or-other. There was a man standing in the open doorway of the small shop and Clef was conversing with him in low tones. Umi crossed her arms, looking lazily up and down Clef's lean form. Well, she couldn't help herself. If he could ogle her all day when she was in little more than underwear during her training, why couldn't she stare shamelessly at him?

Suddenly, he was looking at her. "Come." His hand was out again, beckoning for hers.

She took it and he led her inside the small, dusty building, ushering her in before himself, as would any good gentleman. The small, twitching man who had answered the door was fumbling around in the corner. Hanging on the walls and folded on tables were yards and yards of plain, cotton fabric.

The nervous shop keeper looked rather stunned to be entertaining none other than the former Master Mage of Cephiro and the Magic Knight of Water, Ryuuzaki Umi. He was looking at them in utter disbelief. Clef ignored the man's awkwardness and stepped forward to run his hand over some of the fabric he'd been presented with. "It's rather coarse," he remarked.

The litte shop keeper, Falto by name, assured Clef that all of his fabric was of the highest quality in the town.

Clef stepped back, rubbing his head. "I'm really quite ignorant of such things."

"Well," Umi offered, placed her hand on the length of fabric. "I think what you need to worry more about is durability. Unless you want to make this trip every other month or so, get something that'll last you a while."

He was looking at her fondly. "But if it feels like sandpaper, I'll be loath to even wear it. And then all of your work will have been for nothing."

She shrugged. "You can do both. Comfortable _and_ durable."

The little man nodded quickly. "Yes, Madoshi-sama. If you'll kindly stand over there, sir, I can take your measurements."

Umi watched the pair closely. She could tell by the expression on the shop keepers face that he was unnerved. By now, the news that the Master Mage of Cephiro had gone rogue and had been revoked of his title was widespread. Also, she had no doubt that the Council and its loyal followers were spreading rumors around about the Water Knight, Ryuuzaki Umi being out of control and disobeying the Council left and right. Which wasn't necessarily untrue. She wasn't exactly wild, per say, but... well, you know.

Clef was casting his eyes about nervously. Obviously, the thought of this man disrobing him was rather unpleasant. Umi smirked at him and stepped forward to unbutton his shirt. "Don't be a baby about it. We _all_ want you to take this old thing off, trust me."

Clef fidgeted. "It isn't necessary for me to remove my shirt for simple measurements..."

"You are right, Madoshi-sama," said Falto. "You may leave your shirt on."

"Nope, it's gotta go!" Umi said, whipping off the overused old garment. Clef gasped in surprise and crossed his arms over his chest like a woman. "You're not leaving here wearing this thing anyway. It's wretched. Buy one temporarily and throw this... this one..."

Ah, he wasn't just being shy. The scourge marks he bore from the whippings he'd received were still angry and red, scabbing over him in great webs. The shopkeepers eyes nearly popped out of his head. "So it's true," he was murmuring.

Umi snatched his measuring tape away from him. "Stop staring! It's rude, you know!" He cowered away form her and shrank back into the corner. Umi frowned at Clef's shivering form. She'd nearly forgotten the incident of his unlawful whipping... she reached forward and stroked one of his scars. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Don't be."

Slowly, she stretched the tape across his abdomen and ordered the shopkeeper to record his measurements. First, his chest. Afterwards, his waist. She wrapped the tape around his upper and lower arms, then urged him to lift them so he could take the measurements up to his shoulders. He looked rather embarrassed, but allowed her to do so. "How do you know how to do these things?" he asked. "Are you not from a wealthy family? Didn't this all get done for you?"

She shrugged. "I went to a private girl's high school. We were forced to take sewing classes."

"And you dislike sewing. I find this odd."

"Sewing definitely sucks, but I'm rather good at it, so I'll do my best for you." He slitted his eyes at her and said nothing.

After a time, she turned him around to measure the breadth of his shoulders. No wonder he was reluctant to remove his shirt... the scars were even worse there. She puffed out her cheeks, sliding a hand over the rough marks.

"Are you done yet?" he asked a few moments later. He was growing agitated with the quiet gasps of the shop keeper in the corner.

Umi rounded on the man. "Eighteen inches! Are you writing it down?" she asked nastily. The man fumbled with his quill and scratched the figures on his paper. Normally, Umi was quite nice and polite to any local Cephran she happened to meet. But this little old man was grating on her nerves. How rude of him to gawk at Clef as if he were a science specimen! No doubt the old fool would go gossiping to everyone in town about the former Madoshi's scarred form.

"All right then," Umi said finally. "Give us a few yards of fabric and a spare shirt for him. That will be all."

"Ah, Madam Knight," said Falto, "I am an expert tailor. It would be prudent if you left the fabric with me, and then I shall sew his shirts myself."

"No. My ladies and I at the castle are more than capable of sewing a few shirts. Thank you for your help."

The man shuffled over to the corner, muttering under his breath, and began to fold together a package of a few lengths of cotton. Umi watched him warily. _Some date,_ she thought. _Getting humiliated by some idiot old shop keeper is certainly not my idea of a good time._

She looked sadly at Clef, who was pulling on a plain, linen shirt that Falto had given him. He was looking resolutely at the floor.

"Let's get out of here," she said to him. The shop keeper handed her a bundle of fabric and she folded it over her arm and fished around in the corner for a bag. When they were ready to leave, Clef thanked the man and dropped a fair-sized sack of gold on the table. Umi blinked at it.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It just never occurs to me that you're quite wealthy."

He was looking at her, confused. "I've amassed much wealth in my long years." She eyed the bulging sack of money and did her best not to look awed.

"Well that, and you're the Master Mage of Cephiro," she added.

"Was," he corrected her. She expected to see him sulk, but he smiled. "That goes back to everything I told you before. You would never want for anything with me." He took the bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. "Good day, Falto."

Umi glanced back at the nervous old shop keeper. He was waving politely to him, but his face soon faltered; he was utterly blown away by what he had just encountered on that simple evening.

Once in the square, Clef sighed gustily. "Well, that should give everyone something to talk about other than a possible invasion by Autozam."

"Sure," Umi agreed. "And who cares what anyone says about you, right? I mean, when all this is over and the Council is finished, you can reclaim your title looking like a hero. Depending on what Eagles plans for you are, of course. Are you to fight with us in our mock-battle against the FTO?"

He nodded. "So far, that's what we've decided on. You are to make a dramatic escape fom the NSX, along with Hikaru, and we will all battle the FTO together."

"See, then?" she said, taking his hand. "You'll be regarded as a hero when we 'defeat' Eagle. Everyone will revere you again." She smiled. "Just ignore what those stupid old Council buzzards are spreading around about you being some kind of loose cannon."

He nodded at her, looking somewhat reassured. "But still," she continued. "I just... I dunno, I've been thinking about all this lately, and there seems to be a small flaw in the plan. A flaw that could ruin everything, but can't really place what it is. I keep trying to think on it, but..."

"No," Clef interrupted. "Let's not discuss this now. I wanted to get away from all that stress, remember?"

"Sorry," she said. "Ok. Let's talk about boring things, like how nice the weather has been or how well the trees are blossoming this year."

He laughed. "Yes, that's quite boring."

Soon, the pair were lingering in a nearby enclosed garden. Umi was looking around, admiring the way the setting sun turned the leaves of the branches overhead a bright gold.

"What now?" Clef asked her. She shrugged and pointed to a nearby fountain. He led her there by the hand and allowed her to sit. "Forgive me," he said softly. "I'm quite in the dark about how to properly court women."

"You're doing a fine job," she said, patting him on the chest. "You're being polite and concerned. That's how a proper man should act on a date."

"Date," he repeated. "Didn't you say something about eating dinner on _dates_ earlier?"

Umi kicked her legs merrily. "Yep. Usually, dates consist of going to some form of restaurant."

"Ah..."

"A restaurant. It's where you go to eat. Like an inn or a pub. Don't you have those around here? You must. I know how you like that Cephran whiskey."

"Inns and pubs we have. But you wouldn't want food from there, trust me. I... well, I don't want to think about where they get their meat." He sat next to her. "Is that what you want? You want to eat?"

Umi shrugged again. "I'm a little hungry, I guess. But that's not the only thing you can do on dates. Ah, but you guys don't have movie theaters, or country fairs or anything..."

"No," Clef chuckled. "We Cephrans entertain ourselves with mock-battles, festivals, and feasts. Not that we don't know how to have fun."

She nudged him. "I'm sure you do."

"Come then," he said, making her stand again. She frowned slightly, as she only got to sit for about two point five seconds. "We can stroll about for a little while and see what else there is to see in Maldon, but if you'd like, I can take you home afterwards and see about preparing some dinner. Would you like that?"

"_Prepare_ dinner?"

He nodded, that devastatingly handsome smirk spreading across his lips. "Of course. We have no... _movies_ and, oh, I can't even remember the word you used when you were talking about the boy vomiting on you..."

"Rollercoaster."

"Sure, that one. Dinner's about all we can do, unless you want to something else?"

She looked down at his pale hand encircling hers. His hands, delicious as they were, were normally quite cool to the touch. Almost cold. But now they were warm; warm like the thick, perfumed air around them.

"Well," she said slowly. "As long as we can stroll around for a bit and enjoy the evening, I'd love to go home and eat something. I'm pretty hungry. But let's enjoy ourselves, ne? Dates are supposed to be long and romantic. You have to drop me off later and give me a good night kiss, for effect."

"Kiss?"

"A good date always ends with a kiss."

He blushed slightly, but nodded. "All right." When she made to exit the garden, he tugged her back by the hand and pulled her against him. Her eyes widened somewhat when her face was suddenly inches away from his.

Clef, the golden sunlight filtering through the trees and reflecting off his azure eyes, was smiling softly. Umi very nearly felt giddy. His hand traveled down the length of her back and pressed against her. "Thank you," he said in a near-whisper. "For accompanying me tonight."

Umi felt as if she could giggle. She laid her head against his chest, melting all over in little pools of bubbly, amorous affection. Would he make a move finally? Other than the Red Moon festival, she had barely been touched by him. He had withheld that glorious mouth and those wondrous hands from her all this time...

"It's all right," she purred. "I like it here, with you."

Clef, her sultry paramour, moved his mouth against her forehead, grazing her hair and eyebrow. She lifted her face somewhat, feeling his mouth against her temple, and when she would have tilted her lips up to his, he turned away. Her nose rested against his cheek. "Don't do that," she said. She pressed her lips against his cleanly shaven cheek. "Kiss me..."

He smiled into her hair. "This is enough." He embraced her once again, wrapping those slender, yet strong arms around her frame. She clung to him. _No... not yet..._ "Let's not go yet," she breathed again.

He chuckled low in his throat, an oh-so-seductive sound. "We'd certainly be the talk of the town... the former Madoshi and a Magic Knight necking in a garden..."

"Oh, nice," she giggled. "Thinking of that at a time like this." He pressed his mouth against her forehead but did not kiss it; just let his lips linger against the soft skin there. She pulled at him. "We don't have to go anywhere..."

"But we must finish our 'date' " he said. He took her arms and gently put distance between them. "Come, let's stroll the fields. See the fairies? Look how they light up the night."

She looked around miserably. Little points of light were flitting about the garden around them; over the low, crumbling wall, through the ivy, she could see the open fields. There, too, were bright, dancing spheres.

He led her out of the enclosure and onto the road. In the distance, she would see the twinkling lights of the Castle Cephiro. The field in which they walked was the one she and Fuu had fought over earlier in the day. The place where Fuu's sword struck the ground was like an impact crater. Umi peered down into it.

Clef watched her look around, feeling fully content. It was an excellent night so far, excluding that unpleasant encounter with Falto. Despite his overwhelming excitement to be with Umi like he was, he was nearly falling over with anxiety. Ah, gods, he was a nervous wreck! He was always quite inexperienced with women. How their minds worked was largely unknown to him. It had taken many, many years just to be able to have a vague understanding of how Umi's thought processes worked, and even then, it was just a loose handle. Of course, he was always very cordial to women; he'd been taught that by his own mother and father eons ago. And Umi, as he'd come to learn, was an absolute 'sucker', as it were, to being treated like a Princess by a man. He'd learned that eons ago, too.

She reached for his arm and he held it out for her. Her close proximity, as always, made his skin flush. This is what he wanted most; her, alone. It had always been so. How had he gone four years without looking over those lovely eyes of hers? Without the touch of her hand against his?

"Clef," she said, bringing him out of his reverie. "I can barely see anymore. What good is strolling if we can't see the pretty things around us?" She pressed herself against him... pressed her _breasts_ against his arm, as a matter of fact. Saucy wench, she probably did that on purpose...

"Hungry?" he asked vaguely, very fully and successfully distracted by her lean body against his side.

"Yep, it's dinnertime. Let's go eat something."

He shook his head. "Ah... all right, um... what would you like?" He had planned on organizing something for her earlier, but he was shocked when he realized how little he knew of tastes. Hm, taste. Yes, her taste. A faint chill swept down his spine. Oh, would that she would cease her infuriating undulations against him. Oh, and now she was turning, sliding her hips against his groin... She'd placed herself in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Clef!" Again, she slid her slender frame against his. Damn, what a maddening woman. Perhaps she was ignorant of what she was doing to him, but perhaps not. Her thigh was flush against his. Clef flexed his fingers and slowly straightened his back, letting the chill develop into a deep erotic sensation.

She was laughing now. "Wow, are _you_ ever out in space. Come one, stupid. Let's _go._"

"Yes, all right," he said finally. The sensations from his flesh were beginning to subside. "Quite hasty, aren't you? A moment ago, you were the one urging me to keep you in that garden."

She slapped his arm. "Well, I don't want to hang out in a field all night with you." She looked up at the sky. "Nope. No red moon. So, let's go inside. I'm starting to get a little chilly."

"Of course," he sighed. The ebbing desire in him made his head swim. "I wish I had a coat to give you, but I do not. Only this shirt." He tugged the foreign fabric, frowning slightly. "I don't think I like it."

"It doesn't matter if you like it," she answered. "It's only temporary, unless you want to flaunt that pretty chest of yours to every girl in the castle."

"Maybe I do."

Umi snorted. "Be my guest."

* * *

Once they'd made their long, giggly way back up to the inner halls of the Castle, Clef led her into her Wing of the castle.

Soon, they were in the small kitchen of the Magic Knights. Clef sat Umi at the high table in the corner and made a show of walking about the room and lighting the candles with a wave of his hand.

Umi leaned her face into her hand, idly kicking her foot. "So? What now?"

Clef laid his bag of fabric in the corner and threw open the doors of a far cabinet. He disappeared inside and did not reply.

She sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for food," he answered simply. From the depths of the cabinet, he pulled out a handful of spices. He looked them over, tossed a few back in, and turned to place them on an iron wood stove.

"Are you cooking?"

He gave her a withering look. "Well _yeah._"

Umi smirked. "I hadn't expected that. Wow, thanks!"

He shrugged at her and continued to dig around the kitchen. From an ice box in the small antechamber, he pulled some hard, frozen rack of meat. He looked it up and down, nodding in approval.

"Nice. I didn't know you could cook." Umi sat forward on her elbows, mildly excited inside. It wasn't every day that she got to see Clef in a house-holdy mood. He certainly was cute in front of the stove, throwing pots and pans around. All he was missing was a frilly apron.

He reached beneath the sink and pulled out a flat pan, which was what he was looking for. More searching produced a glass bottle of cooking oil, a flat wooden spatula of sorts, a large fork and deep pot for boiling water. He stuck the pot on top of the wide wood stove and the rest of his stuff on the counter next to it. He cast his eyes around for water; ah, in the corner.

Umi folded her hands together on the table. She was staring at the hunk of raw meat. It was _frozen._ It would take ages to thaw. Oh, and Cephrans didn't have microwaves to defrost things... "That needs to thaw," she offered. "And that'll take ages." She frowned. "Man, I'm hungry..."

Clef was smirking, but still facing away from her. Now, he was adding water to the pot and stoking the fires inside the stove, setting it to boil. "Girl, I've been cooking since before your grandparents' grandparents were born. I _know._"

"Right, sorry. You've just never cooked for me before. In fact, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you cook at all." She snapped her fingers. "And I totally cooked for you one night, I remember! After we'd--" Her cheeks flushed, and now he finally turned to look at her, if only out the corner of his eye. He was smirking again. "Well... you know, after we'd been in _your_ room all night, I dragged you out here to make you something. Actually, I think I was trying to make you french toast, even though it was hard because you Cephrans don't do the whole powdered sugar thing."

"I do seem to remember you making some kind of fried bread for me..."

"Yeah, and you never told me then that you could cook too! You should have made some sort of Cephran dish for me, then!'

He shrugged. "You never asked." He slid his hand over the frozen meat. It glowed a bright lavender, then hissed. Steam rose from it.

"What?" she gasped. "A powerful mage indeed, thawing meat with the pass of a hand!" She laughed openly at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and continued his preparations.

"I'm going to boil some vegetables," he ignored her. "Get me some out of that pantry, please." He busied himself with rapidly chopping up meat and dashing cooking oil into the pan.

Umi fished out what appeared to be something similar to zucchini or cucumber from the pantry and handed it to him. That, too, he chopped up. Flour was nearby, and he grabbed that, throwing it into a bowl with a few handfuls of spices. Umi sat back at the table and watched him run the vegetable slices through the flour mix, then toss them in the pan. They hissed and sizzled, and soon their aroma floated over to Umi's nose.

"Oh, nice," she sighed. "That smells great."

This was too fun for her. He'd rolled up his sleeves, exposing those delicious forearms he had. Those had always been one of her favorite parts on a man; just the forearm. Any man could have nice forearms, really. The shape and smoothness of the skin there had always fascinated her. She found her tongue creeping into the corner of her mouth. He'd kicked off his shoes, exposing his bare ankles. Those were nice, too; smooth and not too hairy. She was glad that he wasn't a terribly hairy man. His chest was quite smooth, had always been. Even his face bore little hair, but he decided to shave anyway in the traditional Cephran fashion. Not that hairy was bad. Men, she thought, should have hair. She _hated_ when boys shaved their chests or legs. Even being hairy as a bear was better than shaving a chest. Urgh. But Clef was quite perfect. Not muscular, but lean and hard. His shoulders weren't very broad and he wasn't terribly tall (indeed, only an inch or two taller than she) but... well, it was hard to explain. He was quite pretty, almost like a woman with his long lashes and small but angular jaw. He'd gotten rid of the ridiculous earrings he used to wear (the ones she'd always hated... he wasn't a pirate, after all). And yet, despite all these androgynous or feminine qualities that he had and she loved, he was the most masculine creature she'd ever seen. Masculinity was more in the mannerisms or actions, she thought, and not necessarily in the way one looked.

Ah, she was getting lost in how nice he looked again... oh well. He was just great all over, really. Had absolutely covetous hands and a sensuous mouth. Mmm. She watched those hands manipulate the small hunks of meat he'd cut. He rolled them in his flour and spice mix, then dropped them in his pan. He flipped them over, one by one, until finally one of them was apparently done. He took a knife and cut a small bit of it, popping it into his mouth.

She crossed her legs and sighed. This was such a change from about a month ago. Then, they couldn't be in the same room together. When they _were_ together, they either passed the time in silence or shouted at one another. She even had convinced herself that she hated him at one point. And she did, a little. But it wasn't really him she hated; more their situation, and what had passed between them than anything else. She hated what they had become.

But here they were now, not even a month later, and they held each other and stole loving glances at one another and now he was cooking for her. How... odd.

"How's it coming?" she asked distantly, still staring at the supple curve of his back.

He shrugged once more and peered at his pot of boiling water. He slid the rest of his vegetables into the water to allow them to soften. "Anything to drink?" he asked. He poured her a glass of wine and set it before her, still brandishing his knife.

"Sure. I'm not driving." She sipped the dark colored wine and winced slightly; it was quite strong. _All I need is to get drunk with him again,_ she thought. _But I wouldn't mind having a repeat of the other night..._ She took an almighty swig from the glass and drained it.

"So," he began with his back to her. "It's too quiet. Talk to me of boring things, like earlier."

She refilled her glass from the jug at her elbow. "See that sky today? Talk about blue."

He snorted. "Yes, it was quite a nice day. Until I nearly got crushed by Fuu's giant sword."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I knocked it out of her hands with a little too much ferocity earlier. It's hard to get used to those mashin limbs."

"I can see that. You did well, though. Fuu basically beat you into the ground, but you put up quite a fight."

Umi looked smug. "Of course I did."

"It was rather hot out though. I've never liked to sweat." (Umi's confidence in his masculinity flew out the window.) "But the view we had was nice."

"Oh, to be sure. I've always loved the sloping hills of this country."

"No, I mean my view of your legs. That was quite a nice outfit."

She hurled a dried onion at him and missed. "It's nothing you've never seen before! We trained in clothes like that quite frequently."

He shrugged. "I suppose. I don't really remember. I wasn't looking at your body much in those days."

"Liar," she retorted. "You were ogling me ever since we came back the third time, I know it."

"Well, maybe a little."

"Not that I didn't ogle you. You were quite the bish when we returned that third time, all in your new tall form and whatnot."

"Yes, much like Ascot, I changed my appearance for you." He threw another dash of oil onto his pan and reached for a wooden spoon. "Two hundred years of looking like a child was enough. I get bored sometimes and change myself radically. Not too sure why I stuck with that one."

Umi smirked into her glass and sipped at it. "Karu's coming back in four days."

"Yes, I know."

"Fuu wants to plan a big feast for her. I agreed with her; naturally we should celebrate her return, but I keep trying to tell Fuu that Hikaru probably won't be able to eat anything. I think the sight of food still makes her sick."

"It's to be expected. I've never known a woman with child to have a liking for food."

"I wasn't really too bad with Chi. Actually, my whole pregnancy was basically a breeze. Except for the delivery. _That_ was hard. I don't really remember the end of it. But apparently, right before they cut her out of me, I passed out and gave everyone and everything in the room an almighty shock. Literally. A nurse said something like a wave of cold and electricity pulsed through the room and knocked out the power in that whole part of the hospital." She took another sip of her wine. "They passed it off as something from the storm that was brewing at the time, of course..."

He looked at her. "How odd, since you had no power at the time."

"Yes. Perhaps there was a small, latent bit of it left over in my brain. Who knows? I just remember waking up in a pretty dark room. All those lights had gone on, you know, the yellow ones from the generators-- oh, well of course you don't know. Anyway, I'd lost a lot of blood. They told me I'd almost died."

"I always meant to ask you about that." He'd turned back now to his cooking; was actually sprinkling spices on the frying meat.

"About what?"

"You know. About your pregnancy. And delivery, and of course Chiharu's early years. How was she as a baby?"

"Very good, Clef. She was never very colicky. She learned to talk and walk very quickly. She's always been just like she is now; very quiet and pensive. All eyes. Just a silent, curious little girl. And she's always been very well behaved, naturally. She's small, though. Not like me as a child; I was always quite tall, even from an early age. But she's tiny and delicate as a bird."

"And with hair like mine," he added.

She took another sip. "You'd noticed, too?"

"Yes. Earlier today, I could see it. The sunlight brings it out. Especially near the roots, her hair is very nearly a lavender color."

Umi giggled. "She had_ so much_ hair when she was born! A huge mop of it! But it was like mine. It didn't start to show those lavender hints until very recently. In a few years, she could very well have a full lavender head."

He was quiet again, picking up the pan and swirling the simmering vegetables around in it. "I wish I could have know her then."

Umi didn't say anything in her small bit of sadness she felt for him. Regret, yes. It was what she felt.

"You know," she said after a time. "I believe I can show you. Be right back."

He looked curiously at her retreating form. She was walking swiftly down the halls, wine glass in tow, toward her room. There, she would search out her purse. It had made the teleport with her that night, slung over her arm. In it would be a few odds and ends; some pins, a brush, gum, chapstick, but also her wallet and a small book of pictures. She always carried it around with her. Every mother does.

Her room was vacant, which was rather odd; she'd left Chiharu there with Galerick earlier. No matter. She scooped the plain, black handbag off the couch and returned to the kitchens with it.

"Here," she said to Clef, handing him a small, brown leather book. He wiped his hands on a towel and took it from her.

"What is this?"

She smiled. "Open it."

So he did. With gentle fingers, he pried apart the thin, plastic sheets inside. His eyes danced over the pictures. First was a picture of Umi when she was a girl with her mother and father; a typical Japanese family portrait, with her in her pretty kimono. He flipped the page and stared hard at a very cute little picture of her, Hikaru and Fuu. The three girls were out in bright sunlight on what appeared to be a beach.

"Ah, yes," Umi said over his shoulder. "That was during one of our trips back home. We went to Okinawa."

"Where?" he asked distractedly. He didn't wait for her answer; he was looking at their figures and turning rather red. All three were clad in tiny, stringy swimsuits. "Uh," he said. "Should I be... looking at this?"

She laughed at him. "Of course! We're only in swimsuits! It's what you wear at the beach!"

"I would never wear anything like _that_."

"What _women_ wear, idiot. The men wear trunks, sometimes even t-shirts. But look at us; don't we look so young? I always loved that picture."

He turned the page again, still looking rather put off. The next picture was a simple baby portrait. A tiny little baby with a mop of unruly blue hair, dressed in a plain white dress. The child had the biggest eyes he'd ever seen; huge and blue. Even in her infancy, Chiharu rarely smiled.

"Oh," he breathed.

Umi beamed. "Yep. Wasn't she gorgeous?" She turned the next page for him and pressed her finger to the picture there. "See? This is her at about nine months old. Look at those fat cheeks! And how tiny she was." She sighed happily. "That's her and my mother."

Clef looked truly awed. "Your mother," he repeated in a near whisper. He studied the face of the foreign woman intently. "You look nothing like her."

"No, not really. I look more like Papa. The shape of my eyes, anyway. I get this crazy hair from my grandmother."

Clef was running fingers over the small, cherubic face of an infant Chiharu. "Your family..."

She rested her cheek on his shoulder, suddenly feeling quite amorous. "Well... your family too, technically."

He turned another thin page and gazed at this photo. Ah, now he felt as if he might cry. Here was Chiharu, surely no more than two years old. She was covered head to toe in mud and sitting in a huge, wet puddle. All he could see were wide eyes and a huge, toothy smile. The picture adjacent to it was one of Umi and Chiharu together. Umi was slightly rounded then, probably still carrying a bit of baby weight and she was holding Chiharu, probably still two in this one, in her arms. Neither smiled, only looked up at him with pretty, soulful eyes.

He brushed another finger against the photos. "What are these?" he asked quietly.

"Photographs," she answered.

"They are like tiny paintings."

"Something like that. It's a technology we have in my world. You snap pictures like these with a camera."

Clef pored over the rest of the pictures, which were nearly all of Chiharu's tiny, pretty little face. Sadness was sweeping over him. All those years gone by... this girl was alive, and he'd never known until now. He clutched at the little book. _Gods,_ he thought. _I think I could live to be a million years old with just these..._

Umi was smiling sweetly at him. "Your steak is burning."

Clef gasped and whirled around, flipping the small chunks of meat over. Umi giggled and turned around to sit back in her chair. She refilled her glass (again) and sipped from it.

Clef was in turmoil. He devoted himself entirely to finishing this meal so that he would not think of how overwhelmingly lost he felt. He couldn't stop thinking of Chiharu in his lap earlier in the day with her eyes staring up at him. The wooden spoon in his hand shook. He glanced over his shoulder and, when Umi was busy admiring some woven garlic hanging from the ceiling, he took one of the images from her leather book and slipped it into his pocket.

Umi sighed into her glass. Soon, the smells of cooking became too wonderful to bear, and she groaned. "Oh, Clef, I'm starved, at least give me some of that to nibble on."

"No need," he said. "It's ready." He took a metal plate from a nearby cabinet and with nimble fingers picked little squares of meat and simmered vegetables from the hot pan. More boiled vegetables he placed on it, and even some bread. Before he turned around, he popped a bit of fried meat into his mouth. He slid her plate before her, chewing on his morsel. He nodded at her as if to say 'Enjoy'.

"Ah, beauty." She took up a fork and immediately sampled a bit of his fried, spiced meat. Then, some of his sauteed vegetables. "Oh Clef," she said between chews. "Please cook for me every day."

He had poured his own glass of wine and took a healthy gulp. "And what would I get out of it?" He tore a bit of bread off the loaf from the counter and chewed it.

She smiled wickedly at him. "What do you want out of it?"

He leaned on the table with his elbows. "Don't know," he played along with her game. "I wouldn't mind another night like this with you."

"You mean another date?"

"Yes. I've enjoyed spending time with you."

"Well technically," she said, chewing on her simmered vegetables. "This isn't exactly a date. Normally, we go _out_ to eat. Other people cook _for_ us. Then we eat, let them clean our dishes and we go home."

"Hmm. Why home?"

"Well... where else would you go?"

"I'm asking you."

"Sometimes you can go other places after you eat. Like to the movies, as I've said. Or even take a nice stroll out on the beach. That's always nice."

"Ok," he said, swirling his wine around in its glass. "Then we shall do that. I'll have to clean up in here of course, or Rosie will yell at me, but afterwards, if you'd like, we can go take a moonlit stroll on the beach."

Umi chewed. "It's quite far."

"About an hours' ride, yes."

"And you'd want to take that much time just to dawdle out on those rocks near the sea?"

"Of course, if it meant I could be with you. Would you not enjoy it?" He'd now taken to leaning fully on the table, deciding to take no chair for himself.

She smiled. "Yes, I would, actually."

"All right," he nodded. "When you finish, we'll go."

She continued to polish off her plate rather ravenously, still smiling at him. Ah, Pillar, the meat he'd cooked was splendid... she loved whatever beast it came from. And he'd fried it so _well_. Yes, he was definitely worth keeping around. She didn't know why that brief husband-y domestic side of him made her as mushy as it did, but... well, it did. Perhaps it made him a bit more human and not like his normal aloof, ancient, powerful self.

"This is tasty," she said finally.

He grinned into his goblet. "Good."

She was looking at him somewhat heatedly. "Thank you." He, too, was giving her a pretty steamy look. Those pretty blue depths of his mirrored her own desire. Oh, to hell with it. She leaned over and made to kiss him.

He turned his face slightly and her lips fell against his cheek. She pulled away looking sour. "It's not over yet," he laughed.

"What?"

"The end of the night. You said it yourself. Every good date _ends_ with a kiss."

"Oh, I forgot to mention the middle-kiss, too. Yeah, you get to kiss during the date as well."

Clef raised an eyebrow at her. "I see."

She chuckled. "Well, I'm joking, but actually, dates where you get to make out are really fun, too."

"I think it would be rather gross to make out while you're eating," he mused.

She sat back in her chair and popped a slice of vegetable in her mouth. "Right."

He chuckled and nibbled on a few pieces of meat himself. He wasn't terribly hungry, never was after cooking, but it definitely _was_ quite tasty. Ah, what a marvel he was.

The slapping of feet against marble sounded from the hall behind them. Clef looked up, hearing it first. Someone was running their way.

Umi, too, looked up after a time. She paused mid-chew. "Who's that?"

Clef drained his glass. "Dunno."

Louder the running grew; now they could hear the clanging of metal. Armor. A soldier was coming their way. Umi was suddenly reminded of being in this very kitchen and encountering Galerick in the hallway weeks before... on the first night she was awake.

Indeed, it was Galerick who was storming down the hall. He passed up the kitchens, and Umi laughed when she heard him practically screech to a halt. He bolted back to the door and fell into the room. "Princess!" he gasped.

Clef scowled down at the young knight. He was _ruining_ their alone time. "What is it, Galerick?" he asked nastily.

Umi swatted his arm. "Be nice! What's up, Bannie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The white-haired youth pushed himself to his feet and struggled to speak between his gasping breaths. "Forgive me-- Princess-- but--" He leaned against the doorframe and clutched his chest.

Umi resumed her chewing. "What?"

"I--she--"

Clef glared at him. "_Spit it out_ already."

Galerick looked affronted. "Madoshi-sama, I'm-- yes, I'm getting-- there--"

Umi's eyes darted back and forth between the two men. Clef had set down his goblet and taken to tossing his dirtied pans and utensils into a wash basin.

"Princess," Galerick gasped finally. "It's Chiharu."

Umi dropped her fork. "What about her?"

"She's--" He gulped. "Eagle Vision has..."

Clef whirled around.

"He has taken her! Eagle Vision has abducted your daughter!"

Clef eyed Umi, terrified. She'd gone rigid. He took up the nearest knife and hid it from her before slowly backing away.

"**WHAT**!?"

* * *

Geo looked up when a little blip sounded from his computer screen. He pushed a button and the landscape of Cephiro came into view. There, in the distant clouds, was a tiny point of light.

"Eagle," Geo said. "She's coming now."

The commander, who was sitting in a chair with a shivering Chiharu in his lap, smiled. "As I knew she would."

The child was looking up at him, eyes wide with a mixture of fright and curiosity. She didn't know why she had been brought there or why her mother hadn't come along, too, but she wasn't necessarily afraid. Indeed, she was curious about that man; couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't know it at the time, but she was rapidly developing a childish little crush on this man that she so enjoyed looking at, even though she'd only seen him from afar a few times. She was touching her cheeks. They were going red, like they did when she saw Clef, and she remembered her mother's words. _Oh Chi, baby. That means you like him._

The boisterous young Zazu Torque was standing behind Eagle. "A battle with a mashin! Yes!" He was pumping the air with his fist. "Bring on some action, this old battleship is so boring!"

Eagle chuckled in a good-natured way. "Oh, I think we're in for plenty of that."

Geo settled back in front of his computer and stared at the screen. The figure of the demi-god Selece was hurtling towards them at alarming speeds.

"She looks as if she may crash right into us," he said.

Eagle shrugged. "She may, indeed."

"But why provoke her like that?"

"Why not? Surely everyone in the castle saw her storm out like that. Her anger is genuine right now, very convincing. Necessary for our cause."

Geo drummed his fingers against the console. "I guess..."

BOOM!

"Oh, there we go," said Eagle. "That'll be her crashing into our docking bay." A barrage of loud bangs followed shortly thereafter.

"What is she, pounding on the bay doors?" Geo asked in a chuckle. He pushed a button and the screen changed to view the docking bay. Indeed, there was Selece, holding onto the side of the ship, banging heavily on it with its fist.

"Open the docking bay," Eagle commanded.

"Yes sir!" Zazu answered. He stepped forward and pulled a large lever.

The computer image of Selece was summoning spouts of water that were now crashing against sides of the ship. "Come on Water Knight," Eagle said soothingly. "Don't damage my ship."

Geo was laughing openly now. "Wow. She's so mad at you."

Zazu chimed in. "Right, well, I think I may go hide now. I don't want to face that woman's wrath."

Chiharu was squirming around in Eagle's lap, struggling to get a good look at the screen over Geo's shoulder. Massive man that he was, she couldn't see. "Mama?"

Eagle stroked her hair. "Yes. She's here now. Would you like to see her?"

An instant later, Madoshi Clef appeared behind them in a hissing, bright hot flash. He looked livid.

"Eagle!" he shouted. "What are you doing!? This isn't part of the plan yet!"

"Why not?" replied the commander. "We were going to take her eventually. Everyone down there is good and scared, right? It's all according to plan."

Clef strode forward. "You should have run this by either me or Ferio first! We _cannot_ botch this thing, you idiot! Now she's going to come in here and kill you! You think _I_ can stop her? I assure you that I cannot!"

"Yes, she's angry, but at my gall," Eagle corrected. "She has no reason to fear for this child's safety." Pounding and banging erupted from the levels below them. "She knows I'd never hurt this girl. She's just mad that I took her from under her nose, trust me."

Clef scoffed. "Well of course her pride is hurt more than anything, but Eagle... you _can't_ do these things without informing us! We all have to be in close contact with one another and all be in understanding for it to be pulled off! Don't do this again! Ah, gods, here she comes..."

The door into the control room was blasted open. Clef ducked behind a cabinet.

"EAGLE!" Umi screeched. "YOU IDIOT!"

Eagle held up a hand in friendly greeting. "Hello, Magic Knight."

"Don't you 'Magic Knight' me, you ugly, girly-boy! _How dare you sneak my daughter away from me like that! I'll kill you where you stand!_"

Eagle pouted. "I'm not ugly..."

She strode forward and slapped him on the head. "DUMBASS!"

"Ow, Umi, please--"

She pounded her fists on top of his head repeatedly. "How dare you take her without my consent! You probably scared her to death! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She reached around and plucked Chiharu off of his lap. "Hi, baby. STUPID! Stupid, stupid Eagle!" She tore him from his chair threw him to the ground. "I'm gonna beat your ass, you god-damn idiot! You're not keeping her here, not in a million years!"

His laughter while she dealt him a series of kicks and punches made her even angrier. He put up his hands to block her blows and just laughed, cringing all the while.

"Shut up!" she screeched. "I'll tear off your head!"

"Umi," Clef said, trying to calm her. "Please don't kill him, we _need_ him..."

She kicked him again. "Eagle! Why did you take her now!? And you didn't tell me first, you son of a bitch! You scared the ever-living daylights out of me! I will kill you!" She jammed the heel of her boot into his cheek. "Filthy, disgusting asshat!"

Eagle laughed again. "Asshat?"

She rolled him into his stomach. "Apologize to me at once, or I'll fillet you right here!" She summoned her sword. "Don't think I won't!"

"No, no," Clef said, snatching her sword away. It melted into water in his hands and reformed on the floor.

"You stay out of it!"

"Magic Knight, it will help our plan, I assure you. My secrecy was necessary."

She punched him in the head. "You shut up!"

Clef took her by the shoulders and forced her away from the commander. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, Umi. Just leave him alone."

She struggled against him. "I'm gonna smash his face in, let me at 'im!" She snarled when she was forced into a chair. "You're next!" she hissed at Clef.

He shrugged. "Just listen, you hellcat. He went against our orders, which were to _stay put,_" he said nastily in the direction of Eagle's crumpled form. "But he was right. Everyone is afraid, now. They all saw you bust out of there and heard you shrieking about your daughter. And you were pissed. _Genuinely_ angry, they saw that. They needed to see that."

"Of course I'm pissed!" she snapped. "You're a dead man, Eagle!"

"Calm down!" Clef said, clouting her on the head. "She's fine, isn't she? Just listen to me!" He knelt before her, ignoring her hateful, smoldering glare. "It wasn't part of the plan, but it seems to have done some good. So relax. You two have to go out there and fight, now."

"Gladly!" she said.

Eagle pushed himself off the ground. "We have to fight?" he asked.

Clef nodded at him. "Yes. Umi will appear to be taking her daughter back by force. You must go out there and let her fight you."

Eagle rubbed his aching head. "All right..."

Umi stood up and walked to the door, slapping Eagle in the head again for good measure. "Come on, great commander, take this beating like a man!"

Clef shook his head and rose to his feet. "You will have to return without her, though."

Umi whirled on him. "_What!?_"

"She must stay," he said sternly. "Eagle has captured her! If she stays here, then the battle with Autozam must ensue! You have to fight again in the future, _right?_ She must stay!"

"No way!"

"Yes. Just leave her in the care of Eagle, for now. Soon, he will commit more abductions, and that is when we will fight to get them all back. Calm your damned fury and leave her here!"

"Clef, like I would leave my only child all alone in this huge battleship! Are you crazy!?"

"She'll be well cared for," Eagle offered jovially, though he was still smarting from her beating him to a pulp.

She sneered at him. "This is so stupid! Do you actually expect me to comply with this?"

"Yes." Clef crossed his arms, refusing to budge.

She lashed out at him. "You're just as stupid as he is!"

"Wait a minute," said Zazu from the far corner where he'd been hiding. "Look, Magic Knight. I know of your plan, too. Trust me, it's important you leave her here with us."

"Who are _you_?" she snapped.

"Zazu Torque!" He said proudly. "She'll be in good hands, here. The commander's got a few servant girls on this ship that can take care of her." The young boy scooped Chiharu up off the floor. "And plus, I'll play with her too, if you like. She's kinda cute." Chiharu was looking up at him curiously. She reached up to touch his hat.

Umi was fuming. "No way!"

"Come on, Umi, lighten up," said Clef.

"If she has so much as a scratch when I see her next--"

"Magic Knight, don't worry!" Geo said, stepping forward to clap her on the shoulder. She hissed at him and he shrank back. "Zazu was right. We'll care for her well."

Eagle nodded at her.

"But when will I see her again? Pillar knows how long that could be!"

"Soon," Clef said. Inside, he was wondering the same. He'd be leaving her behind, too. It pained him slightly.

"Idiots, all of you," Umi muttered. She stalked forward and gave Chi a long kiss on her forehead. Her hand lingered on the child's arm. "Love you, doll. I'll be back soon." She gave Clef a nasty look. "All right then, let's get this over with! Eagle, come on and let me lay into you!"

The commander followed behind her, grinning ear to ear. He was far too amused by all of this. "Yes ma-a-am..."

Clef watched them depart and sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "What a fiery girl..."

Geo laughed. "Agreed."

Clef stood next to him at the main console and peered at the screen. "Ah, this allows you to see their battle?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Geo. He pushed a button, and the view of the dark Cephran skyline came up again. "We can watch them from here."

Clef shook his head. "I cannot linger. I only came to make sure Umi didn't get too riled up."

Geo chuckled. "Good job."

Another loud boom rocked the ship, and Clef could see on the screen that the FTO has rocketed out of the ship like a missile. Umi followed closely behind in her mashin. Eagle flew far off into the sky and turned, firing a bolt from his cannon at her. Being still unused to her mashin, the energy bolt hit her and she collided with the ship. She quickly recovered, however, and blasted him with a furious sapphire whirlwind. The two battled fiercely for a few moments and Clef laughed when Umi came down hard on the FTO with her sword and sent it hurtling into the ground.

"I'm off," he said finally. Geo nodded politely at him and Clef took a rigid stance, attempting to teleport back to the castle. He closed his eyes and flashed a brief, bright light, but gasped aloud when he felt his head hit something solid as a wall. He opened his eyes, and he was still in the NSX. "What?"

Zazu was trying to avoid Chiharu's little hands tugging at his hair. "We've set up barriers to keep you magical folk from teleporting in our out of the ship. Not sure how you got in, though... thing must be faulty..."

Clef sighed. "Fine then. I'll go to the lower decks outside and teleport from there." He shook Geo's hand, then Zazu's, then headed for the door.

Chiharu, forgetting about how interesting Zazu's hat was, turned and saw him leaving. She stared at his retreating back; he was nearly at the door.

"Clef!" she cried.

He whirled around, stunned.

The little girl had turned a violent shade of pink and covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to shout out.

Clef blinked at her. "Chiharu..." She hid her face in Zazu's chest and didn't reply.

Geo turned and watched the two curiously. He gave Zazu an odd look. "You're not gonna tell your Dad goodbye, kid?" he asked. Both Chiharu and Clef looked at him as if he'd uttered a filthy obscenity. Geo's face faltered. "What?"

Clef shook his head and walked over to Zazu and Chiharu. "What is it?" he asked.

Chiharu pressed her face back into Zazu's shirt, but kept a round eye on Clef. She was blushing to the roots of her blue-ish/violet hair. He smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, too. We'll be back." Chiharu only continued to stare, her eyes wide and watery. "Chi..."

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't," she muffled through it.

He grinned. "What?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. "Bye-bye."

"Oh." Clef put his hand out as if to touch her, but stopped. She was giving him that frightened look again. His mouth quirked. He was suddenly overcome with a sudden urge to kiss her and was just as suddenly horrified with himself. She'd be terribly uncomfortable with it... but who knew when he'd see her again? It could be several days! Maybe even weeks!

Ah, to hell with it.

He snatched her out of Zazu's hands and held her close. She squeaked in alarm, and the two other men in the room looked on, confused. He fairly crushed her against him and pressed a bruising kiss on her temple. Chiharu quivered in his embrace.

"Goodbye," he whispered. He deposited her back into Zazu's arms and disappeared through the door.

Zazu and Geo both just sat there, blinking confusedly. "Weird family," said Zazu.

Geo laughed, and Zazu looked down at Chiharu's burning face. She looked completely dazed as she clamped a hand over the spot where Clef's lips had touched her.

* * *

Before he disappeared into the castle. Clef stood on the hill he'd been on earlier that day and stared up into the starry sky, watching the battle above him. Umi was brutally pummeling Eagle with spell upon spell of abrasive water and freezing ice shards. The FTO's shields blocked most of them, but he could tell that Eagle was taking on some damage. As he should have; Umi was livid.

He looked over his shoulder and saw several people standing around the entrances of the castle, all watching the battle and looking terrified. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had no doubt that news of the Water Knight's child's abduction had spread like wildfire. He looked back at Umi and thought _As afraid as I am of Eagle messing things up for us, I must admit the man is a damn cunning commander..._

A loud blast erupted from the FTO's laser cannon and hit Umi hard enough to rock the earth below. He cringed. Umi dealt him a savage blow with her sword, causing his left leg to crack. The FTO suddenly flung itself backward and rocketed back towards the ship, seeking refuge. Umi did not follow.

The brief battle was over; Eagle had retreated, refusing to relinquish the child. The Queen could not summon her own mashin, as she did not find out about the abduction until it was too late. She was unable to help. At least, that's how it appeared to everyone else.

Umi fell to the Earth in her mashin. He could see her rigid form beaming down from it's chest, and soon, Selece disappeared into the night. Umi stood alone in the field, shaking with rage. She strode to a nearby tree and began hacking off its limbs in fury.

Clef ran to her. "Umi, calm down--"

Her armor was phasing off her limbs slowly, replaced by her brightly-colored sundress from before. "I'm fine! Just blowing off some steam... But he just disappeared! I wanted to go back and say goodbye to Chiharu!"

He took her hand and dragged her to the castle. "Don't take your anger out on trees!"

She was groaning. "I hate that. I hate leaving her up there, Clef! It's stupid! I should be up there, too! The next time you talk to Eagle, make sure you tell him to take me next!"

"I'll mention it," he said. Once they were safely inside the castle, Clef sighed. "Go to bed," he said. "Take a bath or something first; make sure you relax. Then go to bed. Sleep it off."

"I'm too worked up to sleep!" she said. "Pillar, I'm going to go mad. I don't want to be separated from her...But ah, it felt good to throw that stupid mecha of his around... "

"You don't need to be angry with him and you know it."

"I know, I know."

For several minutes, the two walked the long hallways in silence. Umi made him take the corridors that she thought Fuu would most likely _not_ be taking, as she did not feel like speaking to her, or anybody, at that point.

"Well then," Clef said, leaving her outside her door. "I'm sorry our night together had to end like this..."

She shook her head. "It's okay. We'll try again some other night. Maybe next time, we'll go stroll on the beach. Just let me know ahead of time so I don't end up stuffing my face before I have to take that hour long ride on horseback."

"Right." He pushed open her doors. "See you later, then."

"Wait!" she said. "What's going to happen next? What if Eagle makes another crazy move and steals _you_ away!? What will I do then?"

"It'll be fine," he shrugged. "If he tries to take me, and I don't feel like going, I'll blast him out the window. No big deal. You have to remember that he's not really 'abducting' us. Yes, he'll come for us in the dead of night when we least expect it, but he won't be able to physically force us to go with him. We just will."

"Still, I'd rather not have to lose her _and_ you!"

"Don't worry. I don't think Eagle will be brassy enough to take me just yet."

She hugged him. "Fine. Just..."

"Just what?"

Her eyelids fluttered closed. She was quite anxious. "I just hated leaving her there like that... I really don't want her up there without me, she'll be frightened... and lonely."

Clef laughed. "Her? Or you?" He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yeah. It's the end of the date. Where's my kiss?" she asked. She put her face up to his expectantly.

He blinked. "Ah..."

"Come on," she said, puckering up.

He laughed. "It's rather comic when you insist like that. Not really romantic."

"Well I'm not exactly in a romantic mood. I'm too mad for that!"

"All right," he sighed. Umi continued to pucker her lips like a child, feeling rather silly all the while, but his arm around her tightened and she suddenly felt very...warm. He pressed his cheek against hers and slid her body to him. She went all hot and tingly; very unlike the cold, hard anger she'd felt previously. "Good night," he said, and pulled her lips to his. Oh, he was so dreadfully... good at that... He gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and she melted against him. Everything went hazy... it was history.

Until he pulled away.

She whined like a child. "Cle-e-ef..."

He chuckled. "What?"

She was pulling at his shirt. "Oh, don't do this to me. You suck so much. Pillar, I hate you..."

He smiled into her neck, grazing her skin with his lips. "You want me to go in there with you?" he said into her ear.

She shivered. "Uh-huh..."

His hand slipped onto her bare back and, to her delight, slid beneath the strap of her dress. "Why?"

"Ah," she said as his teeth found her earlobe. "Shut up, don't play dumb."

He chuckled in her ear. "As much as the idea of you dragging me in there and venting your frustrations on me appeals to me, I must decline."

"Why-y-y-y?" she whined.

He pulled away. "Because you're mad. And I'm kind of tired, to tell you the truth. Besides, it's not the right time. It needs to be on a night when we've had a proper outing together, _uninterrupted_. Going to the NSX and watching you beat the stuffing out of Eagle is not my idea of romance."

She punched his chest. "Meanie!"

"Yes, yes..." He took her fist, his eyes glinting at her. "I must retire."

She sighed and leaned back against the door. "No, don't leave yet..."

"I must." He smiled and pressed a kiss on her knuckle. She purred and slid a bit down the length of the door. "My lady."

"Good night," she sighed. Ah, how dreadful it was to watch him go. He simply turned on his heel and vanished down the hall. Umi's fingernails drummed against the wooden door of her room. Oh, this night would be anguish; surely she wouldn't be able to sleep, tossing to and fro in unfulfilled desire...

The sight of her empty bed made her cringe. Chiharu was supposed to be laying in those sheets with her. The girl had never left her side this whole time... Umi hadn't slept without her in ages. She was in the NSX now! When she picked up a pillow, she could smell Chiharu all over it. One of her little shoes was overturned in a corner.

Ah, no, no... she hugged herself and stole from the room.

* * *

"Please," she said as she crawled into his bed. "I can't... not alone, not without her there..."

Clef was slightly alarmed by her sudden appearance, but felt sorry for her. Her intentions seemed pure, so he allowed it. She just missed her child.

"All right." He moved over to give her some space; even reached over for a more comfortable pillow for her. She didn't say anything else to him, only buried her face in his chest. She was clinging to him fiercely, as if she never wanted him to let her go. In her few years as a mother, she'd always been the one to to the holding, to comfort and sooth, to be a stronghold. Now, she needed the comfort. It was her turn. He'd do it for her, of course. He loved her.

* * *

**HeartofBlades:** I did my best with the battle scene, although when it comes to action, I'm rather inept. I'm better at writing scenes where people touch each other, haha. I'm glad you went all gooey over Clef; that was my aim!

**Firey-Moonlight: **I think writing Umi's friendly scene with Caldina was one of my favorite parts. I'm a sucker for the friend lovey-doveyness. And of course, I love Caldina. I've actually had people tell me to write Umi always like that, that the way I write her, all sharp-tongued and hot-tempered, is OOC. Um, hello? The episode when she gets captured by the Chizeta Princesses is HILARIOUS. She screams at them the whole time! I'm happy when people like you appreciate the character depth and change. Sure, Umi's a woman grown, and still fiery, but living and caring for her friends all the same. Not sure why I'm going on this tirade...

**Aruka: **Thanks for yours thumbs. I appreciate it! And yes; skin rocks. Especially on pretty young people. Clef in his awkward moments is so endearing... ah, I love him!

**Selene Thalia:** Thanks you for reviewing again! Yep, Clef is a gush-worthy guy, especially in his tender, nervous moments. You forget he's like, way ancient then! He's so wonderful, definitely my favorite character after the three girls.

**silverkrystal11:** Put on another crazy face, this was one fun too, ne? The next one will be NUTS, I assure you.

**ARLegOdesS:** Thanks for the long-ish review, miss ma'am. Was it really late in coming? I'm sorry. Life in general is stifling my creative flow. And of course HURRICANE GUSTAV with its TWO DAYS WITHOUT POWER did not help. Urgh. I hope you liked this one, though!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **This ambrosia salad is good. Mine's got too many churries.

**Notes:** I dedicate this chapter to Sistine the Angel of Hell. Chiharu is close to all our hearts, I think! So, you can have her in this chapter, Marguerite. She will be the main focus, but others will be in it as well. As side stories, if you will. I shall deliver her to you, though, so enjoy. BTW, one day, I hope to read your novels.

Aside from my wonderful friend (among many others... I love all my reviewers!) I am back in school and work and normal life stuff, now. The hurricane was a brief respite from all that... Now I get to clean up after it and continue as usual. Sigh. Well, this chapter will be a rather in depth one, mostly free of all the gushy mush that precedes it. This is where the action kicks up a notch, ya'll.

...Yes, I said "ya'll". Sorry. I'm from the dirty dirty, y'eard me?

Oh, and the completion of this chapter will make this story over TWO. HUNDRED. THOUSAND. WORDS. LONG. Whoa! That's a lot of writing! And reading as well... sorry!

And RBK... please don't hurt me over the ending. Please?

BTW, shoutout to Royal Blue Kitsune. She has a fabulously delicious and fun H/L smutfic that everyone needs to read. It is entitled 'Heat'. GO READ IT.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: His Blue and White Darling**

_I am being quite bad,_ Umi thought. Yes, she was in his bed again. Unable to sleep in her own, actually; couldn't without her there. Three nights she'd spent in this bed. Where had the days gone? She didn't quite know... busy, to be sure. Training, strolling, the usual. She saw little of her magical paramour during the daylight hours. She'd mostly been wiling those away with Fuu, both women staying close together, longing for the return of Hikaru.

Every night, and it was usually quite late, she crept to his room. He came to expect her by now; left his door unlocked for her. And, to her chagrin, he'd remained the perfect gentleman. Never once had he laid a suggestive hand on her. How infuriating to her, she who needed him so and longed for his touch. But it was never the right time, or so he'd told her.

Which was why was was being particularly bad at the present moment. She was there. He was there. She was wide awake, and he was in a deep slumber. Always the heavy sleeper, Madoshi Clef. Not that she had been awake all night. No, she'd fallen asleep with him but was now inexplicably awake. And with her return from unconsciousness came a strange and overpowering urge to have him touching every part of her body at once.

It was quite odd, really. Perhaps she'd had an erotic dream. Who knew? What she did know was that she was awake, she was hot, and he was beside her with no shirt on.

"Clef," she whispered. No response, of course.

Moments before, as she had been watching his sleeping face, the devil had gotten her. As she studied his bare chest, she'd slipped off her flannel pajamas. They now laid in a soft pool on the floor. She was naked beside him, and he was unaware of it.

"My heavy-sleeping little strumpet," she whispered in his ear. "If you won't consciously violate me, I shall force myself on you."

She leaned her smooth flesh against his arm, desperately seeking the friction she so wanted. Her face found the delicate curve between his shoulder and neck. His hand moved in hers, but he remained asleep.

_Oh, Clef... would that you were awake... I need you so._

She caressed his chest, smoothed the hair on his head. Ah, gods, she was on fire, she needed him to touch her, to bring her to fruition.

But he did not wake up. His lips parted in his sleep, his breathing patterns changed slightly, but he stayed resolutely asleep.

She looked past him, gazing miserably at the starry night outside. Just as strongly as she desired his hands on her, she longed for the softness of her child. Chiharu's hair, her light breath, her weight against Umi's side when she slept. But she was gone, spirited away into the damnable ship high above the clouds.

_Damn. How will I be able to fall asleep now?_

Sighing, she slipped out of the bed. She needed. Needed something, and it was here, but beyond her reach. When she was dressed, she stole out of the room and headed into the depths of the castle, seeking something she knew she wouldn't find.

Only when the first light of dawn crept into the sky did she return to his bed. Where she'd gone and what she'd done would never be known to him, and as she reflected on the time she'd had to herself, she felt emptiness. She had looked and looked and looked at the spot in the sky where she thought the NSX might be for hours on end.

* * *

Chiharu.

It was quite marvelous sight, all those glittering stars and wispy clouds below. Though the sun was not bright up there, beauty was still all around. She was in awe of it as she sat in a circular window, twirling her little fingers around in her hair. Chiharu was complascent and quite bored.

The NSX, though a huge mechanical wonder, held little entertainment for children. The man Eagle had given her a trinket or two to play with, but she soon lost interest in them. She leaned her head on the glass. Bored though she was, this view had held her captivated for nearly an hour and she gave little thought to anything outside of it.

A young woman who was a servant to the great commander was sitting behind her. Chiharu paid her no attention, as she was usually quite suspicious of new women. New men were fine; she'd always liked men. Women were generally uninteresting to her, save for the Princesses, Caldina, and Miss Lena back home.

She looked down in her lap at the ribbon that had pooled there. Hadn't she been about to tie that into her hair just a moment ago?

The woman behind her gave a quiet snore. Chiharu looked on her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. No matter, she didn't say anything to her anyway.

Her mother was down in that twinkling castle below. She knew that. She also knew that she would be joining her soon, but when she wasn't sure. She had listened closely to the conversations of the men in the ship since she'd been brought there. They, thinking she was too small to understand, never attempted to lower their tones and thus spoke freely. She knew that they were going to attack the castle and that eventually people would be joining them. But from their tone, she was able to glean that they were not entirely serious in their plans. She assumed that that either meant that they were joking, or that they were planning something false. They should have given her more credit for being smart, really.

She sighed. Why did her mother have to be so very far away? The little girl was lonely. Sure, she'd always been the type of child to be able to 'do her own thing', as it were, if she were left alone, but... She had never been without Umi since she'd been in this wonderful land. It was new and exciting, yes, but she felt her mother's absence strongly.

The young boy on the ship, Zazu by name, had taken a liking to her. She found him to be amiable as well, though perhaps a bit loud. And the huge boar of a man, Geo, was quite pleasant as well. It was the fair haired man Eagle who held her interest. She realized that she enjoyed looking at him; could quite literally never tire of doing so. And he was very sweet to her. Whenever he came to see her, he always talked with her. Perhaps that was what she liked best about him; he spoke to her as if she were an adult, without the nauseating tones one would normally assume when speaking to a child.

It was how her mother spoke to her, and Clef, too.

She touched her face. Yes, Clef. She had dwelt on him overly much as well. He intrigued her. He, too, was pleasant to look at, and his way with her, that shy awkwardness, made her forget herself. Perhaps it was because she had never before been regarded in such a way. And why did she like him? He had never really done anything for her, save fawn after her when she was around. He was just... always there, and now that he wasn't, she was perturbed.

Again, she sighed. It was a lot for a four-year-old going-on-five to think on. Confusion. Her mother had felt much the same way, once.

She slid slowly out of the sleeping woman's lap. Enough of staring at the starry sky; she wanted to explore. Always the inquisitive one, she took to the close, winding halls of the ship.

Her little mind formed the thought, _I am lonely and confused._

She passed several open doors that led to empty rooms. Nothing much of interest there. The noises of loud machinery came to her from another large room, and when she peered inside, she saw huge machines going to work, doing something she couldn't quite make out.

Where were her pilot friends? She knew they ran the ship, but she saw relatively little of them in the two or so days that she'd been there. Her cheeks grew rosy. Yes, she wanted to see Eagle; to have him speak to her in those pleasant tones he used.

Another room; this one was full of books. Papers and books, on office of sorts. It, too, was unoccupied. She was reminded strongly of the vast libraries of the Castle Cephiro, and she thought fondly of a time when she'd stolen into one and encountered her father.

More thoughts formed in her head. If they were to be strung together, they would have read _My father._ _Weird. To have one, when I didn't before._

Perhaps that was the basis of her confusion. She'd gone her whole life without father, and now she had one. It was very unlike the relationship she'd seen with a few of her friends back home. They all had normal fathers who played with them, cradled them. They called them "Daddy". She colored, unable to imagine ever ever _ever_ calling Clef by that name.

More of her confusion was bred from her past dislike of the man. He had never done anything to her personally, but the feelings he elicited in her mother were enough to make her distrust him. He frightened Umi, made her sad, made her cry on occasion... Chiharu, with that uncanny talent of hers, had been able to sense all this, and therefore related Clef with misery.

But now her mother's feelings had changed dramatically, and this she felt as well. Was she a mirror, then, of her mother's feelings? Now that Umi loved and fawned over Clef, she, to, felt as if she could melt whenever he was around. She _missed_ him.

She found a room that consisted of nothing but glass windows. Wall-to-wall windows spanning the entire room. The view had not changed; she could still see nothing but starry sky, but it was an enticing place at any rate, so she pressed her little face against the glass and peered out at the night. Or day. She couldn't quite be sure.

_"This child is alien to me," he'd said, "and yet I long to have her."  
_

But why her? She was nothing special. At least, she never viewed herself in her minds eye as being anything out of the ordinary. If she were old enough to consciously reflect on her thoughts, she would realize that she thought of herself as troublesome. Quiet and pensive she was, and she could tell that it unnerved others. For who is not put off by a silent, observant child, looking on them with eyes that mirrored knowledge and understanding well past their years?

In her few years, she'd come to refer to herself as an 'inside-thinker'.

It had always been her way. She was unlike other children, she knew that. Her few friends back home were cheerful and outspoken. Years later, when she would reflect on it, she would see that she regarded them with annoyance. Why speak when there was nothing important to say? She could say, "The sky is blue!" or "My shoe is untied!" or "I tripped!"

"Ooh, a frog!"

"Ooh, a leaf!"

"Yay! Ice cream!"

She internalized these thoughts because she didn't always feel it necessary to externalize them. Of course she could see that the sky was blue, or that there was indeed a frog on the ground, or that ice cream was tasty. Why voice the obvious? She was an introvert, to be sure, internalizing anything and everything. Her love was one of the very few things that she was open about. She loved her mother dearly, there was no question of that. She loved Hikaru, she loved Fuu and she was very fond of Galerick. Even Ascot was a pleasant person to be around. Fuu's young daughter Gwennie was fun, but she was like many other children, loud and boisterous, and Chiharu felt a certain separation from her. She had a passionate love for those who were close to her. She knew her mother was much the same.

Below, the clouds danced and swirled. Her view of the castle was blocked temporarily. When would her mother come for her? The scene a few days prior had been quite strange. She'd never seen her mother quite that angry, though she had a feeling that Umi could have been much angrier if she wanted to be.

People again occupied her mind. The laughing face of Galerick and his kind hands supporting her against his shoulder. Her mother's smell, Hikaru's fiery passion for everything, and Fuu's peaceful, devoted love. Others, too. Caldina, the pretty, sweet pink-haired lady. The green-haired man whose name escaped her... he was nice enough, she supposed. Lantis was quite intriguing to her. She realized in some vague way they they were very much alike. There was a certain connection there. Both were silent and observant. She noticed that right away. He, too, was an 'inside thinker'.

She heard voices in the hall outside, and when she turned to look, she caught a glimpse of a small group of people passing in front of the doorway. She recognized none of them, so she turned back to the window. Unknown people, not important.

Would her mother arrive in that large... thing again? It was quite exciting to watch the battle days prior. Sitting on that sunny hill was a lot of fun. Anything involving magic was absolutely fascinating to her. She loved when her mother would tell her the stories ,and now she was getting to live them. One day, she too would do whatever she needed to do to learn magic. In the back of her mind, she knew that this would be possible through Clef. He was the bestower of magic.

Again, hand to cheek, she pondered him. His embrace from before was so very strong. Only her mother had ever held her like that; it was the way someone held you when they truly loved you.

She had the love of a father, and it fascinated her.

"Chiharu," said a pleasant voice from behind her.

Ah, it was him. Eagle Vision. Finally, he'd emerged.

He approached her now and knelt beside her. On his face was the ever present kind smile. "Hello, girl."

She nodded at him.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

Mm, that dulcet voice of his. Her little cheeks grew warm. "Thinking," she said simply.

He chuckled. "Have my silly little servant girls been neglecting you?"

She looked on his face. The corners of her mouth were quirking slightly. Finding it an odd and irrelevant question, she did not respond. Inside-thinker.

"I'm sorry," he said after a time. "I know this ship is rather dull. I wish I had more entertaining things around, but... well, I'm not too used to bringing children along with me on my missions, if you understand."

She did. When his arm encircled her, she went slightly rigid. "Mama," she said suddenly. She was looking at him with a confused expression. "Mama didn't beat you?"

Eagle blinked, then laughed. "No, she didn't. I retreated before she could do any damage to me. Why, were you hoping she would?"

"No..."

"Do you know what she's planning?"

Chiharu shrugged. She had only a vague grasp of what was going on... that they were all just playing. Something bigger was happening, though, and she could sense that.

Eagle smiled at her. "Come with me. I'm bored as well. Would you like a tour of the ship? I'll show you the docking bay, maybe even let you sit inside my FTO."

"FTO?"

"Yes, my fighting mecha. You saw me in it the other day."

Ah, yes. The other machine that fought her mother. It wasn't a mashin, though. It was... different. Not a living being, as her mother's was. She allowed him to scoop her off the floor. When he pressed her to his chest, she felt fluttery. What a tall, strong, handsome man he was. There had been tragically few of those in her life thus far. His cloaks were soft to the touch, and his strange headdress was interesting to look at.

She looked shyly at him, which was rare for her. "Eagle."

He smiled. "Yes?" The tone. The tone, to her, meant that he did not regard her as some strange enigma, as most people tended to do. He... what was it? He understood her. She smiled widely at him. How happy that made her.

She merely shook her head and pointed to the door. Eagle followed her gaze. "Yes, let's go. Enough of this desolate room."

Chiharu was whisked away by those wonderfully strong arms. The halls passed by her, dark and indistinct, all the while she watched his face. Yes, she was staring again. Didn't her mother tell her something once about it being impolite to stare? Oh well. Umi wasn't here now, and could not reprove her.

Eagle brought her to wondrous rooms. The first was a large computer port, much like the one in their main cockpit. An entire wall was devoted to a huge, blinking screen. Lights danced across it, and Eagle even let her press a button or two. She got to watch the townsfolk below mill about in their quiet town, was able to look over the huge expansion of forests to the west, and even got schooled on the other countries of their world. She saw Chizeta, Caldina's homeland, and the neighboring Fahren, which she knew nothing about. Eagle showed her images of Autozam, and Chiharu wrinkled her nose in distaste. It was a hard, gleaming, mechanized world and she didn't like it.

"You want this world," she said.

Eagle blinked. "What do you mean?"

She frowned and wished she hadn't spoken. It was said without thinking. "Mama told me about your country. You wanted Cephiro."

"I did, once. For my own country. We wanted it's Pillar system. Did she tell you about Emeraude?" Chiharu nodded. "My country is going to fall apart one day. It's a land ruled by computers. We can't live like that for much longer. I invaded Cephiro years ago to attempt to analyze the Pillar system, but your mother and her friends defeated me."

More images were displayed on the screen. Chiharu gasped in awe. She saw the three large mashins Rayearth, Selece, and Windam. They were flying towards the ship. Another image, this time of the large machine, the FTO fighting with the three other mashins. She saw her mother thrown to the ground, saw Rayearth trapped in a glowing sphere, and trembled at the sight of the FTO being crushed under the power of some dark, horrible entity in the sky. She looked up at him

"I wasn't hurt badly," he said, sensing her distress. "I was in a coma, though, for nearly a year."

Her full, little lips formed the word 'coma'. Another video played, this time of the mashin Rayearth far below. The FTO was there as well, and another large, black mashin she had never seen before. The FTO and Rayearth seemed to be fighting together against it. Next, a different battle. There was a mecha in it, but it was not the FTO. It was a green mecha, and it was fighting her _mother._ Chiharu pressed her hands to the screen in fascination.

She watched the footage of the FTO being crushed and brutalized. Even bits of audio accompanied the reels, and she could hear Eagle's strained voice, his cries of pain, and eventually Hikaru's unearthly shriek of despair when his mecha exploded. "Why this?" she asked.

"These are merely archive footage of the battle years ago. I wanted to show you, since you'd only ever heard about it. You mother told you all the stories of this world?"

She nodded. Ever since she could remember, her mother had lulled her to sleep with elaborate, fanciful stories of the land of Cephiro and its beautiful princesses. She knew that the country had come under attack twice, and that the princesses had saved it. It was a land of beauty and love, could tell by the expression on her mothers face when she recounted it, and Chiharu was infinitely happy when she found the stories to be true. It was what she grew up on; her idea of true love and happiness.

Eagle's fingers danced over the keys. The images vanished, replaced with the present day landscape below. "Enough of the bloody side of our history," he said. "I'm sorry if I've upset you. But you see how strong your mother and her friends are. Have no fear that you will be returned to them soon."

He couldn't fool her. She knew they were only play fighting.

Next, they were in the docking bay. The ceilings overhead stretched to infinity, and Chiharu shivered; it was quite cold in there!

"Here." Eagle wrapped his cloak around her. "We're connected to the outside in this place, so it stays very chilly. My men aren't working right now, but normally they're swarming all over the place if we get in a shipment of supplies."

They were standing on a wide metal grate with thin railings to support it. Chiharu peered over the sides of the catwalks and squealed. She could see straight down to the earth below; no floor.

Eagle patted her head. "We're miles and miles up, isn't that amazing? I'm holding you, have no fear. Look at the flock of birds way down there; they looks like little specks from up here." He rested an elbow on the railing. "Here is where your mother and her friends will come, whenever that may be."

Chiharu clung to him for dear life. She hated hated _hated_ heights! Her little body was melded against his like a barnacle. Very suddenly, she thought of Galerick. She wanted Galerick.

"Will you kib-nap Gau?" she asked.

"_Kidnap_ you mean? And who is Gau?"

"Galerick. Galerick Ban."

"That doesn't help me any."

Chiharu peeled her face off his chest. "He fights. A knight. Lantis is his teacher."

"Oh, that wolf kid?"

"Galerick, yes, he is a wolf."

"Half, from what I hear."

Chiharu shuddered from the icy air whipping around her.

"Your friend I guess? I know he's the nanny to your Queen's children, or so I've heard from Lantis a few times. His protege. Why, do you want me to bring him here?" He blinked. "And how do you know I'm bringing people here?"

She blushed a bit and shook her head.

"Well," Eagle continued, "I will likely not bring him here, as he is not an important part of your castle's ruling body. But, if he decided to steal away and come to see you, I wouldn't be able to stop him. Especially if he is a well trained Mage-Knight." He scratched his chin. "Our shields have been rather faulty lately. Your father was able to teleport himself in here, though we specifically designed the shields to prevent that." He looked down and noticed that Chiharu was wide-eyed. "Oh, forgive me. Would you rather me not refer to him as your father?"

She was trembling again. Her breath was beginning to condense on her face, pressed to tightly into his cloaks. Yes, she minded people mentioning that fact that he was her father. She'd hardly come to terms with it, was terribly unnerved by it (despite the fact that she found herself growing very fond of him), so why was everyone else so casual about it?

Eagle carried her out of the hanger, but she decided to keep her face hidden against him. After that scary spell in the bay, she didn't really want to see anything else. Eagle's words played in her mind like a broken record. _No, I will not bring Galerick. Your father teleported through. Galerick is not important. Not to be called your father? ...well trained Mage-Knight... your father..._

If she looked up at Eagle through her lashes, she could imagine he was Galerick. They had a very similar hair color, although Gau's was slightly paler. Of course, it was difficult to see the boy's hair, as it was always shaven close to his scalp. His eyebrows, though, were the dead giveaway. She went limp against Eagle.

"Bannie..."

Later, Eagle brought her to look at his mechas. His voice, calm and sweet, swayed her from her death-grip of his robes and cheered her somewhat. It wasn't like her mother's mashin, not nearly as pretty, but it was similar. He set her down on the metal grate in the new closed off hanger and climbed inside the cockpit. Chiharu remained where she was, staring up at the huge wonder in awe.

"Come," he said to her. His hand was out, beckoning her to accompany him. She forgot briefly about the people she longed to see most in her excitement. Now, she was in his lap, and he was playing around the the different buttons and controls mounted on the walls around them.

A large green button fascinated her. She pressed it and was sad to see nothing happen.

Eagle chuckled in her ear. "I haven't activated the FTO. If I did, we would have destroyed many things by now."

So, she pulled a lever near her head. It made an interesting noise, but nothing exciting happened. A small blinking light caught her eye. It was beneath a stamped marking that she couldn't read.

"We fly?" she asked.

He laughed. "No, I can't fly this thing if there is anyone else in the cockpit with me., I'm sorry. Ask your mother some day. I don't know how your deities work, but perhaps Selece would let blood of Umi's inside it, along with her."

She clapped excitedly. "Yes!" What an awesome experience _that_ would be! Chiharu had never so much as been in a plane before!

"All right." Eagle ushered her out and the two exited the hanger. When he looked down at her, she yawned.

"You must sleep, child. It's around noon right now. You likely have space lag, being unable to see the sun up here. We keep to the shadowed side of the planet."

Chiharu nodded. Yes, she was quite tired... a nap sounded nice.

He dropped her off at the bedroom she'd left previously. Her little guardian girl was still snoozing in the window.

"When you awake," he told her. "I shall have some supper waiting for you." She yawned again into her dainty hand. Eagle lifted her to her bed and tucked her into it. "I hope I was able to entertain you at least a little bit."

"Mhmm..." She smiled sleepily at the direction of his voice.

"Will you be all right falling asleep this way? Do you want me to awaken that silly girl in the window?"

"No." She cracked an eye open. Eagle was leaning over her now.

"Sleep tight, then. We'll see you later."

She found herself wondering if he would kiss her. Didn't people kiss each other good night? She'd never been kissed by a man before until Clef. Well, her grandfather didn't count. Even Galerick had never kissed her.

Her hand slipped over her temple. Their images made her warm and melty, as always. Men. How little of them she'd had in her life to this point, and now she was virtually inundated with them.

"Eagle," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Bring Gau."

He smiled at her. "You love him? Ah. Well then, he will come on his own. If you love him, then surely he loves you too. Is he like a brother to you now?"

She giggled to herself. A big brother. A wonderful, funny, sweet older brother. Her dream come true.

"Yes."

"He'll come," Eagle said again. "And Clef, too. I know you want that. Don't pretend like you don't." He patted her head. "See ya."

She heard her door shut quietly and snuggled into her pillow. Yes, Galerick as her big brother, and Clef as her father. It was a fairly accurate guess by Eagle. She adored both men; for different reasons, of course. Her mother had described her feelings around Clef perfectly; that when he was around, she forgot her words, she got nervous, and she got warm and giggly.

Was she, then, becoming more accustomed to her own feelings? Was this understanding?

Was she, just maybe, becoming an _outside-thinker?_

Oh, how happy that would make her, to be just a little more like other people. Those people that she loved.

She sighed. One day she would contemplate the mystery of herself. For now, she was a child, and was content in just being.

* * *

The day that Hikaru was to return to the castle, Umi sought out solace from the Queen. She found Fuu in her chambers, sitting propped up against pillows on her bed and idly reading a thick paperback.

Fuu smiled at her. "Umi-san."

Umi crept into her bed. "This a change. You're mighty composed after your meltdown the other day."

Fuu sighed. "I felt your loss as greatly as you did, Umi-san. Of course, I know it was part of the plan, but... well, if Eagle does anything else that drastic, I'll be quite unhappy with him."

"Yes." Umi shifted herself close to her friend. "There's no room for unhappiness. Karu comes back today."

"She does, yes. I've made a few arrangements with the kitchen staff. They should be preparing the feast soon."

Umi breathed a heavy sigh into Fuu's side. "I didn't sleep well last night. I'm tired."

"Take a short nap, then. Hikaru-san will not arrive for a few hours yet. I don't think she's been released."

"Lantis left a while ago with a foot soldier or two."

"Only two? It makes sense. Her guard will not be nearly as heavy as it was when she was escorted there"

"Stupid of them to even have guards around her. They couldn't stop her if she really wanted to escape them, but even if she wanted to, she'd never hurt a poor soldier."

"Well, the council sees her much as they see the Madoshi; a hazardous threat."

"I'll be glad to see her, at any rate."

"You are trying to make idle chatter, Umi-san. Why?"

The bluette shook her head. Fuu read her all too well. "Trying to take my mind off how lonely I feel without Chi."

"Does the Guru give you no company?"

"It's not his company I want. And what I want from him, he won't give. He's being a little too _moral_ right now, if you ask me."

Fuu giggled. "He is holding out on you?"

"Clean as a priests sheets, right now!" She groaned. If he held out on her much longer, she'd go mad. With another sigh, she glanced over Fuu's book. "Whacha readin'?"

Fuu shrugged. "Just a novel."

Umi studied its cover. Clearly it had come from their world, probably brought back by Fuu on one of their innumerable trips back home. Displayed on the front was a man with long hair, holding a scantily clad, swooning woman. Umi's mouth quirked. "What _is_ that?"

Fuu slid the book away. "I told you, just a novel."

Umi snatched the book from her hand, eliciting a gasp from Fuu. She opened it to a random page and gleaned a few words from it. Moments later, she shrieked in delight. "Oh, Fuu, you're reading a _dirty girl book!_ This is a bodice ripper!"

"It's a romance!' Fuu insisted.

"Oh, right, quite romantic. 'Her swollen lips were hot and moist against his'? How cheesy, not even a good bodice ripper! Oh come off it, Fuu! Where did you _get_ this?"

The Queen snatched the book back. "At a book store, of course! It's got an interesting plot, and I like the main character, she's quite an intriguing girl."

Umi snorted. "Apparently, this guy thinks so too." Fuu swatted at her. She waved the book around, avoiding Fuu's hands. "And look, his name is Horatio, of all the god-awful things! Is there a sunset make-out scene? Surely there must be!"

"Umi-saa-a-an!"

"You're a _dirty girl,_ Fuu-chan! Dirty, dirty, Fuu-chan!"

By now Fuu was red as a stop light. Her lips quivered as if she wanted to smile but couldn't quite bring herself to do it. "Umi-san, I'm not finished yet, give it back--"

Umi tossed the book and crawled from the bed, giggling like a school-girl. "I think I might take your advice and take a nap before Karu comes home. I'll leave you and Horatio's _throbbing member_ alone."

When she neared the door, she ducked the flying book she knew would be coming. It landed with a loud smack next to her. "Have fun with your smut book, Fuu-chan! Nighty-night!"

She entered the hallway, grinning ear to ear. She couldn't stop the giggles that welled up from her stomach, and she didn't want to. In her mind, she thanked her Fuu. It was a moment of light-hearted gaiety that she needed. Hopefully it would last through the hour so she could sleep. She didn't want any more dreams haunted by the gleaming blue and white children that had come to her every night since Chiharu was gone.

* * *

_Hikaru._

Clef was standing at the window. Moments before, he'd been sitting at his desk, staring at nothing. Umi had left him for the day, and he had little else to do. But as he was in idle thought, he felt something.

_She has been released._

His hand tightened around the portrait.

He was staring out in the direction of the Forest of Silence. The Old Forge Prison. It was magically sealed, so anyone entering it was rendered untraceable by him; he couldn't feel their auras in that place. Now, three weeks after he'd last seen her, he could finally taste and feel the power of the Fire Knight miles away. Yes, taste; it was so with everyone. She tasted of spices. Fuu was like warm summer, and Umi was cool frost. He could feel any of them from across the world.

He placed a hand on the window. She was coming now. Lantis was with her, he could feel that.

_I must go,_ he thought, _and intercept her before Umi gets to her and starts raging about her stolen daughter..._

He turned to leave, placing the thin, glossy image of his daughter back in his pocket.

* * *

"I'm free!" she cried. "Finally!"

Hikaru peered out from beneath her woolen hood. There, in the center of the clearing, was her lover. "Lantis!" she cried. He was waiting for her with two foot soldiers and horses for her and her ladies.

She flew to him and leapt into his arms. "You came for me," she whispered.

He held her up and buried his nose in her unruly hair. "Of course I did."

"That was an eternity. Please succeed in this mission so I never have to be parted from you like this again."

Lantis placed her feet on the ground. "We shall discuss that later, my love. Events have occured since you've been here. Everything will be revealed at the castle."

Hikaru's brows knitted together. "What kind of events?"

"Not here," he whispered. The soldiers behind them were drawing close. One held out a hand for her.

"Princess. Allow me to take your bags, and those of your ladies."

Hikaru regarded him with distance. _What has happened since I've seen them last?_ she thought. Again, she gave Lantis a grave look.

"Yes," she said to the soldier. "Thank you."

While her ladies bustled around behind her, Lantis helped Hikaru onto her horse and proceeded to mount his own. When the soldiers had readied everything, Hikaru looked back on the fortress. She was not sad to see it go. The entire time she'd been there, she avoided the collapsed forge and the one window in the whole complex from which she could see the tiny mound that was Presea's grave. There were enough sad things to think about.

Oh, geez... she rubbed her neck, feeling so very tired.

The group departed, winding their way through the shadows of the trees. It was early afternoon. The sun was bright overhead, and the air was thick with the perfume of fields upon fields of flowers that lay before them. Early autumn touched none of Cephiro's beauty. Everything looked like spring.

Lantis was smiling at her. "You're looking well."

"Yes, I feel good," she said. "I'm rather hungry, of course... I haven't been able to eat much lately. But I feel better today than I have been. I think I just needed the fresh air."

"How long has it been for you?"

"Oh, I got to stroll around outside a bit yesterday, but there's so little to look at out in those barren gardens that I don't even bother most of the time--"

"No, not that." Lantis frowned. "I mean, your condition. Your pregnancy. How long has it been?"

"Oh... I'd say about two months. Still early on."

Lantis nodded. "All right. Um... when will you, ah..."

"When will I show?"

"Yes."

"Dunno. Another month or two." She placed a hand idly on her stomach. Was it just her fatigue, or was there an ever-so-slight pooch that hadn't been there before? Wishful thinking, perhaps. She did notice that her hips were slightly rounder than they had been before. It was, of course, a delightful discovery. She had always had a slender and rather boyish figure, with slim hips and not much curve to speak of anywhere. And her breasts, although so sore that they could fall off, seemed a bit larger. Maybe.

She smiled. "Everything is going fine. I think he or she will come out looking wonderful." She glanced over at Lantis. "I hope it's a boy, and I hope he looks like you."

Lantis switched his reins into one hand and closed the gap between their horses, placing a sweet kiss on her mouth. She melted against him. Gods, how she had missed that mouth of his.

"A boy," he said afterwards. "I wouldn't mind a son. Although a girl child would be equally pleasant."

"Agreed, and I would love a little girl to fuss over and play with, to dress up and plait her hair, but a son... well, I've always imagined myself as having a strong, fine son one day." She sighed happily. "I could daydream forever about that." She looked out over the fields fondly. It was so nice to be out of that dark, old prison and out in the sun that she loved so much. It was if the sun overhead were pouring its energy into her as she rode, giving her back the life that had been slowly sucked out of her in those three weeks past.

"And why do you want so badly for him to resemble me?" Lantis said, bringing her out of her reverie.

She giggled. "Well, you're a _dream_, obviously. But who knows? I mean, look at Hiro-kun. He looks nothing like Fuu-chan or Ferio. You've never met Fuu-chan's father, of course, but he looks exactly like Hououji-san. The dark hair and dark eyes... totally Fuu's father. Perhaps he has the shape of Ferio's eyes, somewhat. So, maybe our son will come out looking like my father, or even one of my brothers." She paused. "Come to think of it, none of my brothers and I look anything alike..."

"And what would we name this child?"

"Dunno. Something Japanese would be nice. But, we'll decide on that later. I don't know the gender yet, so let's just wait on that one."

"I would train him to be a mage knight. With the great power he would inherit from both of us, I'm sure he'd be very strong."

"Yes, much like Umi-chan's daughter. She doesn't use magic or anything, but you can feel it when she's around... she got a lot of magic spawned into those little cells of hers. Clef and Umi-chan are extremely powerful."

Lantis nodded. "It was not so with the Queen's children. The King has lamented to me about it before."

"Well, Ferio doesn't have a drop of magical blood in his body. Naturally Gwennie-chan and Hiro-kun have only a little magic. Odd, too, since Emeraude-hime was so very powerful herself."

"It happens sometimes," Lantis told her. "You see magical folk everywhere, and sometimes they bear children with no hint of magic. It's relatively common, otherwise wouldn't everyone in this country be able to perform magic?"

Hikaru made a vague gesture. Soon, the group was out in the open fields. It was quite hot now; the sun beat down on her head fiercely, and Hikaru was forced to put up her hood. "We have a _way_ long ride, too. I'm going to be sweating like a pig, soon."

Lantis tossed her a flask of water. "Drink, then. Do not dehydrate. And the ride isn't so long. We only have about two hours."

"_Only,_" Hikaru murmured. She took a swig from the flagon and wiped her mouth. "This motion may make me sick after a time."

"Then tell me when you grow weary, and we shall walk the horses," he replied. Oh Lantis, the ever-concerned lover. Father.

Hikaru giggled. What an adorable family they'd make. But she couldn't help wondering if Lantis was going to ask her to marry him or not. The subject had never been broached by them. With everything else going on in the castle lately, she'd given it little thought. Her three weeks imprisoned in the Old Forge gave her plenty of time to think on it, though. Would he spring the question one day? Did he even want to get married?

She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't.

She peered through slitted eyes over the fields. "Why didn't Fuu-chan and Umi-chan come with you?"

Lantis' eyes remained focused ahead. "The Princess and the Queen are at the castle, bustling about and trying to surprise you with a great feast in your honor."

Hikaru slapped his arm. "Why did you tell me if it was supposed to be a surprise?"

"...oops."

She laughed. "That makes me so happy! Oh, but they didn't have to go to that much trouble."

"Always the worrier," Lantis gibed at her. "Surely you don't think they're doing it because they feel _obligated_ to, do you? No? Good, because they are not. They want to because they love you and have missed you."

She flicked her wrist at him. "Yes, yes..."

"Well, once we arrive, I can create a slight diversion and allow you to sneak up to my rooms if you want."

She blinked at him. "Your rooms?"

"I don't want anybody to get to you before I have a chance to thoroughly ravage you when we get home."

The soldiers ahead of them all snorted, and one of Hikaru's ladies turned back to wink wickedly at her.

The redhead's face flamed to match her hair. "Lantis!"

"You'll want to bath first, I'm sure. And afterwards, you make take a nap if you wish. You've been confined, but I know how exhausting that can be, despite the fact that you go nowhere and do no strenuous work." He slanted his eyes at her. "You will need the rest when I am finished with you."

She looked away, hiding a wide smile behind her hood. Lantis could be so very brash when he wanted to. The thought of him whisking her away to that luscious room of his was already making her start to squirm. _Three weeks._ Too long without his... presence.

She clapped a hand over her smirking mouth. _I'm so bad!_

Her gaze shifted to the rolling fields before them. BOOM!

Hikaru screamed. Her ladies shrieked and reeled back. Earth was torn from the ground and flung into the hot air. Smoke, dust, fire, all from a blinding flash erupting before them. Hikaru shielded her eyes.

The soldiers clamored around her, all shouting to one another. Lantis, too, took cover behind his hand. Another loud explosion, this time from their right. Her horse reared up, and Hikaru was suddenly airborne. Below her, chaos ensued. The screeching of the horses and of the women around her were deafening. To their left, another explosion, and Hikaru fet herself hit the soft grass below. Her horse was long gone, run off into the direction of the forest. Lantis. Where was Lantis?

She opened her eyes, squinting through the thick haze of smoke and dirt. She could see nothing. "Hikaru!" Lantis' voice called for her. He was fumbling around somewhere to her right, seeking her out but blinded by the smoke. "Hikaru!"

One of Hikaru's ladies had rushed to her side. Blonde hair... Selencia. "Sellie-chan," she said.

"Princess! Are you all right!" A loud roar pierced the air, and all the dirt and rock thrown up from the ground was kicking up into the air. Hikaru's hair whipped around her face. Dust invaded her mouth and throat, causing her to gag. Oh, where was Lantis?

The final explosion was surely only a few feet away from them. Hikaru folded over onto the grass, shielding herself from the rain of rocks.

She looked up into the sky; the noise had become deafening. No, not a roar. A loud hissing, as if she were inside a jet.

Like a _damn mecha._

She shrieked. "Eagle!"

The FTO hovered above them. The blasts of its jets leveled all to the ground. She saw the giant mechanized arm stretch forward. It emitted a green light, and she was suddenly enveloped in a round sphere. He was capturing her!

"No!" she cried. Hikaru clenched her fists and lashed out. The barrier broke in a fiery blaze, but when she was forced backwards into the grass, Eagle fired his shield again and she was encapsulated once more. Oh, it was too much, she was weak and ill...

Lantis produced his sword and bolted through the smoke clouds. "Seijyuu Shoukan!" A bright flash, the whinnying of a horse; his black creature had appeared. The FTO rose upwards, and with it came Hikaru, limp in her glowing green prison.

Lantis mounted his beast and tore though the air on its back. "No!" he shouted. "Eagle, come back! _Inazuma shourai_!"

The spell was deflected off Eagle's shield, and Hikaru looked down at the quickly disappearing earth. "Eagle," she whimpered. "Not yet... I want to go home first..." She shut her eyes and inhaled, summoning her magic. "Ugh, akai..."

"I'm sorry," Eagle's smooth voice whispered in her mind. "But this may hurt a bit."

She grimaced. A powerful jolt, a cry, then darkness.

Lantis couldn't keep up... he pressed his beast as fast as it could climb, but Eagle was slowly disappearing into the clouds. "Hikaru!" he cried. "Damn it!" He released a final lightning blast at the shrinking mecha, but to no avail. The FTO was gone.

Lantis gritted his teeth. He was _livid._ Eagle had HORRIBLE timing. "I'm coming for you later!" he shouted to the sky.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in his arms. Her head throbbed something terrible.

"Eagle," she moaned.

"Hush. You're all right."

She pressed her hand to her forehead. "What have you done?"

"I have captured you." She opened her eyes, painfully, and saw the dark hallways of the NSX sweeping past her.

"Ouch..."

He cradled her close, smiling into her hair. "I'm sorry. It'll pass soon."

"Eagle," she clutched his chest. "I wish you would have waited... ah, my head... I wanted to go home. Umi-chan, Fuu-chan..."

"You'll see them in time, Hikaru."

"Gods... Eagle, never give me that paralytic shock again. Oh, how I hate you."

"No, you don't. And you were about to use your magic on me, weren't you? I may have been able to deflect it once, but you've grown too powerful for me in these few years. And you broke my barrier once. Kind of anticlimactic if you were to escape me."

Her eyes slipped closed, and all she could hear were the sound of his slow footsteps and the beating of his heart. He was warm.

Perhaps she was slipping in and out of consciousness, because the next thing she knew, she was being placed gingerly on a bed. "Lantis," she croaked.

"He will no doubt break in here later," Eagle assured her. "I'm sure he's angry with me. I told him nothing of my plans. I told no one, in fact."

"But why--"

"Because it is dramatic." He drew away from her, a maddeningly handsome, sly grin on his face. "No doubt his soldiers and your ladies have fled to the castle by now, shrieking of the vicious capture of the Fire Princess by the mechanized monsters of Autozam."

Hikaru rubbed her head. "Well, I suppose it's one way of getting news around..."

"And you will never be suspect of the future kidnappings, with such violent and frightening circumstances surrounding your own."

Once she could keep her eyes open without making her splitting headache even worse, she peered up at him. "Umi-chan and Fuu-chan will be really mad."

He chuckled. "Your friend is already angry enough with me."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall see later." He sighed and slipped off his headgear. "I must attend to the anger of your Guru and his King now. They'll surely be raging at me, soon." He knelt down and laid his hands on her head. His fingers drew a line across her forehead, then down the bridge of her nose. Where the imaginary lines met, he pinched her flesh.

"Ah!" she gasped. It was painful, but soon her headache diminished significantly. She could almost feel the blood flowing around in her head in a much more fluid way.

"Is that better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's weird. What did you do?"

"It's just a pressure point. The tension in the muscles of your skull should be loosening now." He moved his hands again, this time placing a finger behind each of her ears. There, he pressed.

She sighed against his arms and allowed her eyes to close. He was quite good at that, whatever he was doing.

"How many women do you shock and then bring up here to massage?" she asked slyly.

He smirked. "None but you."

His hands moved through her hair, pressing on various points on her scalp and then pinching down below on her neck. Slowly, the tension in her head was being released, and soon she felt as if she would melt. It felt wonderful, being beneath him like that. Any slight anger she might have felt towards him for his sudden and violent kidnapping of her was quickly erased. It was now replaced with what she always felt when she was alone with him; giddy, amorous affection. She loved Lantis and would never love any other man as she did him, but Eagle... Eagle was like shadow, soft and dark. In her delirium, an odd thought occurred to her. Lantis was the dark one, not Eagle. But Lantis was kind and gentle, and Eagle was bold and passionate. Was Eagle, then, the light shadow, and Lantis the shadowy light?

His face was very near hers now. He was focusing on a spot on either side of her neck, gently applying pressure to relieve her pain. He was slow and gentle with her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're not angry with me, then?"

She smiled. "No."

As he looked down on her, his expression had changed. Once warm and genial, now drawn and... something else. Was it longing? It's amber depths reflected great love for her. It unnerved her, and she decided to switch tacts.

"I don't quite follow your logic right now on this whole kidnapping of me today. I suppose it'll seem a lot more clever when I stop feeling like I'm about to die..."

A low chuckle. "Sleep then." Eagle lay himself beside her, wonderfully close. Mm. She drew herself against him. "I hate you. My head is killing me."

"You don't hate me."

"No, I don't."

His face was quite close to hers. Such close proximity._ Oh, Eagle... no. Don't. Not in this vulnerable, weak state of mine..._

Though it was full daylight outside, the room was shadowed and dark. What dim, filtered light came from a high window fell onto his face. His pale hair, his amber eyes. He was smiling at her.

"Eagle," she said nervously.

"What?"

His arm draped over her shoulder. "Don't--"

His eyes were closed now. "I'm sorry," he began in low, sensuous tones. "For making you ill. I hope I haven't done too much harm." He was referring to Hikaru's unborn child.

Her flesh was beginning to warm, and her toes were rather tingly. She curled them under the blankets and answered in a thick, tired voice. "If waking Selece up didn't hurt me, nothing will." Her eyes lighted about his smooth features, dark though they were. "Eagle--"

"No," he said, dipping his head below hers. "Just let me..." His hands were on her now, grazing her neck. His face, too, found its way there.

Hikaru shivered against him. "Please--"

"Trust me," he said suddenly. "I wouldn't disgrace you..." His lips moved to her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"Ah, no..."

"You know I do. I always have. But I love Lantis, too, and would therefore never disgrace you. I know you love him." He moved his heated lips across her jaw.

She whimpered into his hair. "I do love him, more than anything."

"I know."

"But Eagle, I love you too."

"I know that, as well."

To her slight dismay, tears seeped from ruby eyes. "I'm sorry," she said piteously. "I'm sorry that I can't give you any more than this."

He shook his head. "It's enough."

Her heart was bursting at the seams. She kissed him then, maddeningly, passionately. He returned it in full. How fiercely she could have loved this man, if she didn't already love another even more...

"Eagle," she gasped as she broke away. "I need to rest--"

"Of course." He pulled away from her, letting his hands linger on her face. "When you have need of me, call me, and I'll come to you."

She gripped his hand. "This is all so mad."

"Yes." He slid a thumb over her cheek. "What about me is not? My love, certainly, is wild. Mad." He slowly slid out of the bed. "Sleep, now. If you'd like, I can have medicines brought to you to still your headache."

"I'm all right," she said. "It's not so bad after your massage. I just need a nap."

He drew a blanket over her. "Then I'll depart." He made for the door, pausing in its shadow. "I have no doubt Lantis will come for you later." He glanced over his shoulder. "I'll send him directly to you."

More tears glistened in her eyes. "Thank you."

He left, and Hikaru rolled away, pressing her face against the pillow. Her possession of his lips set her entire body on fire. Shame, mixed with pleasure; it was an unbelievably erotic and dismal feeling. This undying love she felt for her tall, dark man, combined with a longing for the passion and desire for another? Her eyes closed. How would she live if she were to be constantly fraught by this? His long absences had made her very comfortable with her decision to choose Lantis. When he came back, she often found herself thinking on the fair-haired pilot.

Years ago, when she had made her decision and decided to keep distance between herself and Eagle, she would tell him: "When I'm around you, I forget how much I love him."

But she would never waver. Lantis was her cherished one, her soulmate, her beloved, and she would never abandon her love for him. She squeezed her pillow and hoped that Eagle would not return to the room for the rest of the night.

When she dreamt, she saw Lantis' face and felt his arms around her.

* * *

Am I to be flamed, now, by the hardcore H/L people? Come on, Royal Blue... Eagle and Hikaru need a few minutes of fluff as well.

**heartofblades: **Writing interactions between Chiharu and Clef is one of my favorite things to do. I LOVE them. Also, anything involving Umi shouting and beating people is a hell of a lot of fun! If the last chapter got you going, I'm sure this one was tense as well. Leave it to Eagle to blow things up and make dramatic entrances and exits! Yay! And I hoped you liked the bit of H/E fluff I added. I love them as a couple, and although they will never be made a couple or go beyond this ever again in this story, I can still dream can't I?

**sistine the Angel of Hell: **I hope this gave you a slightly better understanding/appreciation of Chiharu! I love your long reviews. Its length makes up for the very small handful of total reviews I got for the chapter. And am I to assume that you're not the biggest Eagle fan? He'll be a big player in the story from now on, so... sorry, haha. Eagle makes me moist. And no, not in a vulgar way. Generally, everything in the world that I like or enjoy makes me moist. Just a phrase I use... maybe it is a bit vulgar... oh well. I hope you liked this one as well!

**Firey-Moolight:** Thanks again for your review! My regulars haven't been here for a while... waaah. Anyway, yes, I enjoy Autozam's regard of Umi, that when she flips out they just kind of giggle and cringe a little bit. Eagle, particularly. I definitely want all sides of Umi portrayed, and I had fun writing about her sweet, mothering side. That always appeals to me, the idea of her being a devoted mother.

**Itena-chan:** Meh, log in or not, doesn't matter to me. Although I can't respond to your reviews if you don't log in! Anyway, this one won't be quite so giggly, am I right? Not too much humor, except with Fuu and Umi's scene. It's a more mellow chapter, with some depth and heartache. A little. But still good, in my opinion. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I actually wrote it much differently than I normally do. I did it in bits and pieces. Started one scene, and when I got stuck on it I started a new one and switched back and forth when I felt stuck again. That's usually why an update takes so long, because I get stuck and just stop. This one took about a day writing it the way I did. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Selene Thalia: **Romance and action, a pleasant combination of both, eh? Like romancing the stone, maybe? Or not. I'm glad you reviewed again. Most of my other regulars didn't, with the exception of sistine. Yep, Umi definitely gets fired up and kicks some ass, right? Just imagine how she;ll be when she finds out Hikaru is gone! Heehe!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **You know. Rayearth belongs to CLAMP and not me, yadda yadda yadda...

**Notes: **This story is thirty chapters long. HOLY CRAP. And, this chapter is somewhat dedicated to Royal Blue Kitsune. I held out on her for too long, so here I present some nice H/L fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY: Galerick; the White Knight**

Eagle kept a close watch on the skies before his battleship. No doubt Lantis would be coming soon on some sort of winged beast. But, just in case he decided to use other alternatives of breaking into the ship...

"Zazu," he said.

The young boy stood at attention. "Yes, sir?"

"Deactivate the shields."

Zazu blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

Geo turned from his work at the computers. He gave Zazu a furtive look.

"Yes, sir."

The tall, fair haired man stood at Geo's shoulder. The Castle Cephiro was displayed on the screen before him. There seemed to be no activity coming from it. However, Eagle wasn't going to delude himself. Lantis was going to come and we was going to come soon_._

The Madoshi may make an appearance as well. That was fine, as long as he didn't bring that idiot young King with him.

"Unseal the bay doors," he added.

Geo pulled a series of levers. The docking bay came into view. It was empty.

Eagle sighed. "Well, nothing to do now but wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Zazu.

"For Lantis, of course."

Geo turned back to the screen. "Hopefully nothing else decides to follow him in."

"Oh, I have no doubt that something will. The Guru, most likely, but maybe the other two knights as well. Umi may want to come and bash my head in again." He chuckled. "The child said something about her knight friend. The wolf-boy; Lantis' protege. He, too, may make an appearance."

Geo scoffed. "Well, geez, why not invite the whole country up?"

"Keep your watch," Eagle commanded. "Alert me when you detect Lantis' approach."

"I'll divert the guard," said Zazu. "Should I set up contact with the castle? According to your itinerary, you were supposed to have a conference with the King and the Guru."

Eagle smiled. "I changed it up a bit when I took Hikaru. If they want to talk to me, they know where to find me."

He retired, then, and went to his rooms. He'd had a long day and night; hadn't slept much. He removed his cloak and robes, his headgear, and sat on his bed. Tired as he was, he knew sleep wouldn't find him. Not with _her_ sleeping only a few levels below him. Not when he knew he'd be coming for her, sweeping into her rooms and locking the door behind him.

He fell back against a pillow. Rather than think on the two lovers, he thought of the next phase of his plan. Who to take next? And what would he do if the castle was put under lockdown? It was easy enough to find a weak point in magical barriers and exploit them. People wouldn't be as easy to pick off as Hikaru was, out in the open with little guard as she was. And there were nearly twenty council members. That would take a lot of stealth and planning. Probably even some man power. When it came time to take the powerful mages against their will, he'd need the extra help.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly, the buzzer at his hip was going off. To his great annoyance, he heard Zazu's tinny voice coming over the small speaker.

"Lantis is coming!" he said. "I'll activate your screen." Eagle rubbed his eye, noticing that the light outside was different than it had been before. Had he very briefly fallen asleep? He stared up at his ceiling. It flickered on and off, then flashed a bright white, displaying the landscape of Cephiro. He squinted. A flickering light way off in the distance.

"Lantis," he said quietly. "Go to her."

Zazu spoke up again, and Eagle sat up to pull on his headset. "Running analyzation of foreign object now. Face recognition program initiated, magical sensors on. Ok, we have a picture; zoom once onto facial capture. Hm, again. Again. All right, yes, that's Lantis. Our scanners show he's on his usual flying beast. It gives off strange readings; it doesn't have living tissue, per se, rather, its entire form is composed of magic. We've detected no weapons on him. He seems to have left his sword at the castle. He's approximately seven-point-three miles away, and closing at a rate of ten miles per hour. _Very_ slow."

Eagle pressed the piece into his ear. "The docking bay remains unsealed?"

"Yes, sir. And shields are currently deactivated. Should we switch 'em back on?"

"Yes, no need to let anything else in right on his heels."

"Will you be coming down, commander?"

Eagle scratched his hair. It was rather lank and heavy; he would need a shower. "Yes, I'm on my way. Geo, activate the shields. Zazu, the guard is diverted?"

"No sir, I'll do that right away."

"Send them to lower levels. Make up some excuse. I'm coming down."

* * *

Hikaru, who had stayed resolutely in her rooms, was not alarmed to see Lantis suddenly shadowing her doorway. She held her arms out to him, and he joined her on he bed. "Ouch," she said. "Take off your armor."

He rose to do so, smiling at her. "Now, where were we before Eagle so rudely interrupted us?"

"I believe we were walking our horses," she joked.

"Hmm." He lay beside her and took her into a warm embrace. "Eagle delivered his paralytic shock to you?"

She nodded. "I feel okay, though. He said he did it because I was about to attack him."

"Were you?"

"Yes." She rubbed her face against the soft cloth of his shirt. "I was angry with him; I had been longing to go home for ages, and he took that from me." She sighed. "I miss Umi-chan and Fuu-chan."

He held tightly to her. "Do not be angry with him. This will all come out for much good, have no fear."

"I know that. Just... well, I hope he at least brings Umi-chan here soon."

"He may. But he's been unpredictable. You could ask, but I wouldn't expect a straight answer. I'm sure he himself doesn't even know."

She sighed into his chest. "Well, at least I have you."

"You do, but I cannot linger."

"I know."

He took her small hand into his, gently rubbing the thin digits. "I'll stay for a small time. I would try to convince Eagle to set up a convincing kidnapping of me, but I doubt it would fit well into our plan. This is enough, for now." He laid lips on her bare neck, brushing them down to the corner of her mouth. "I've missed you."

She kissed him. "I was so lonely there, even with all my handmaidens... Gods, if only I could go home..."

"Yes..." He kissed her forehead. "You have a slight fever. I will have Eagle send for medicines, if you wish."

"No, no, I'm fine. And I don't have a fever, what are you talking about?" She shivered slightly.

"Well," Lantis grabbed for her blanket, "I would hardly feel right about having my way with you if you were feeling ill. I suggest you get some rest."

She snorted. "Not like there's much else to do on this ship..." She tugged at the collar of his shirt and fumbled with his buttons. "If you hold out on me now, I will kill you so very slowly."

He chuckled. "Why are you going so fast? I'm not going anywhere."

"But you _are_. You'll have to leave later to go back to the castle and I want all I can get _right now_." She giggled and climbed atop him.

"Ah," he smiled up at her. "I like when you take the initiative."

She made a fist. "Magic Knight of Fire."

"Hikaru, take this outfit of yours off."

"I will, give me a minute..." She ran her hands along the length of his chest. "Just relax."

"I insist."

"I'm sure you _do_."

"Don't make me do this."

"Do what?"

"All right." Lantis took the collar of her shirt and ripped, yes, _ripped_ it off of her chest. In one piece. Hikaru shrieked.

"_Lantis!_"

Her long skirt followed shortly after; Lantis disposed of it violently as well. Hikaru stared in horror at one of her favorite outfits lying in pieces on the floor. "_Why-y-y..._"

"I told you." He chuckled. His hands caressed down her now bare thighs. "Continue, please."

Hikaru swayed. "Oh, I'm dizzy now, stupid Eagle..." She held her forehead.

"I can still get you those medicines, if you want." His hands were now tugging at cotton panties.

"I'm okay, I think..." Oh no. His hand on her stomach was suddenly such a very uncomfortable feeling. "Ah, no..."

"What?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." Her stomach churned. "Oh, gods... ugh, hold on!" She hopped off him and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Lantis found the situation somewhat funny, but thought that it would be improper to laugh. The sounds of her retching very quickly put a damper on his arousal.

"I'm sorry," she called from the bathroom. "Pregnancy is NOT fun!" Again, she was sick.

Lantis shook his head. "I can't believe you have anything in your stomach to evacuate, with how little you've been eating."

Running water sounded from the bathroom. "Well, you know what they say," she said as she splashed her face. "Indigestion is a sign that babies will be born with a lot of hair, so, this kid is probably going to be a bear."

He blinked. "I have never heard that. And what is a 'bear'?"

She emerged from the bathroom, looking pale and still naked from the waist up. "Maybe that's just an old wives tale from Earth."

"Come back," he held out his hand to her.

She took it with slightly shaking fingers. "I'm sorry... I feel pretty ill now..."

He allowed her to lay next to him, curling her into his chest. "It may be my imagination, but your stomach seems slightly rounded."

"You think so too?" She rubbed her bare belly. "I thought it was just wishful thinking..."

"These are fuller as well," he caressed her hips.

"I don't see how, with how little I eat." Still in a heightened state, Lantis reached up to fondle her chest. "Ouch! Be gentle. They're quite sore..."

"Hm." He reached instead to touch her face. "This child I have spawned in you is making it very difficult for me to have my way with you."

"I'm sorry..."

He smiled. "Don't be."

She nuzzled into his neck. "Just hold me for a while, I've missed you touching me like this." She sighed against him. _With him here, I don't need to worry about thinking of Eagle. Oh, wait... damn._ She shook her head. _I think I may just keep what happened between us. Lantis might understand and would probably forgive, but... I think Eagle would rather him not know. Should I feel shame?_

"Hikaru," Lantis said.

"Yes?"

"You should rest. Sleep if you can, I'll stay with you."

"No, I'm not tired. But stay all the same; just hold me."

"Of course."

"You do have a fever," he said with his hand on her forehead. "You are ill."

They laid like that for some time. Hikaru was loath to say anything, and Lantis obliged by keeping his own silence. He merely traced the lines of her face with gentle fingers, allowing her to rest against him, staring blankly over him. Her nausea never really subsided, so he didn't press her further for physical intimacy. When she raised her face to be kissed every so often, he of course obliged. It was nice just being close to him.

His eyes danced over her unruly red hair and he thought,_ If I were a proper man, I would beg for her hand in marriage. For her, I would get on my knees._

She let him kiss her face, press his mouth to her jawline, touch her cheeks. All were pleasurable, erotic feelings. They shivered down her neck, her breasts, and while normally they would collect and begin to warm her loins, they halted at an invisible barrier in her stomach. Damn.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Hikaru, you've had my love from the beginning."

He closed his eyes. Far off, outside the ship, deep in the night, he sensed a presence. A familiar one.

"Galerick," Hikaru whispered to him. Her cheek was flush against his. "I sense it too. He's coming for me. And Chi-chan."

"Should we stop him?"

She sighed. "I think so. It's the New Moon."

* * *

The night that Hikaru had been kidnapped by Eagle Vision, King Ferio called an emergency Council meeting.

Everyone in the council chambers was in an uproar. "Invasion from Autozam is eminent!" Ferio stated. "We must set up a protective perimeter around the castle to prevent any more of these abductions!"

"What could Autozam's aim possibly be?" asked an incensed council member. "Taking the Fire Princess _and_ the daughter of the Water Knight?"

"Should we organize a peace talk with Eagle Vision?" asked another

"Before we do any of that, the protection of our palace's inhabitants should be first priority!"

Gaius nodded. "Kailu Lantis and Captain Lafarga should be ordered to set their troops up around the castle at once."

"With powerful Mage Knights and skilled foot soldiers at every door, Autozam wouldn't dare try to enter again!"

"Well," Ferio said, "Eagle Vision is being quite bold in all of this. He took Ryuuzaki Umi's daughter from their chambers right under our noses! Who knows how much further he'd be willing to go to achieve whatever ends he desires?"

Fuu spoke up. "He seems to be targeting the Magic Knights. True, he only took Umi's daughter, but his target could have very well been Umi herself!" She looked on her friend who sat beside her. Umi had worked up some tears of despair for the loss of her child and her closest friend. Fuu remarked that they probably weren't entirely ingenuine.

"If that is the case," Ascot added, "Then you and Princess Umi should launch an attack on the NSX with your mashins! We've pinpointed its location; it's hovering in space above this country as we speak."

"Umi-san and I would not be able to take on such an enormous battleship on our own!" Fuu insisted. "We would need the full power of all three Magic Knights for that! And how could we attack when our friends are on board?"

Ferio held his hands up for silence. "If we can, we must initiate a strike. We must get those two back."

"And _then_ attack," insisted an older Council member. Ascot shrugged.

"But how? Surely Autozam has powerful barriers and wards against any of us Cephrans from breaking into their ship. We can't underestimate the mechanical power of Autozam!"

Gaius, the leader, was frowning. He was afraid, but wouldn't show it. Afraid of Autozam, afraid of his system being undermined... what did this mean for him? For his comrades and their rule over this land? If Autozam merely wanted the power of the Magic Knights, and _only_ that, then...

"The Magic Knights would be no more," he whispered.

"What?" Ferio asked.

"If you are right, Highness, and Eagle Vision only wants the Magic Knights, then why not hand them over?"

A thick, ringing silence ensued.

"Are you _crazy!?_" Fuu, Ferio, Ascot and Umi all chorused.

Gaius shook his head. "I don't mean that. Eagle Vision wanted to analyze our Pillar System before. Perhaps he wants the same thing now, to merely study the power of the Magic Knights. He had never harmed them before, why would he now?"

"What are you saying?" asked Fuu.

"Negotiate with Eagle Vision, see what he wants!" Gaius replied. "If he wants to simply study our system, then let him; I see no reason why we shouldn't."

"Uh, _hello!_" Umi snapped. "If Autozam can recreate power like ours then they would _slaughter us._"

Fuu allowed herself a secret smile. Umi was certainly playing her part well. She caught the bluette's eyes.

_As we'd hoped, their thoughts are turned away from our influence. Let them think what they will._

_Yes,_ Umi acknowledged Fuu's voice in her heart. _Although Gaius seems, as ever, to be a little too eager to get rid of us._

_What do you expect? He's the Council's most influential leader. He's not quite so selfish as you want to think, but I have no doubt that he doesn't mind the idea of having this land entirely to himself._

_And what about you, Fuu? He'd just put you away like that?_

_Of course. He hates me, and I hate him. We've had many, many spats these few years you've been gone._

Umi shook her head and stared at the old crone of a man across the table. He, as always, regarded everything with thoughtful silence.

Something told her she would have to keep on eye on him. He could ruin everything. She leaned forward, wiping the theatrical tears from her cheeks, and studied all of the Council members. Each looked genuinely disturbed and frightened.

"Send for Kishrev," said Gaius to an errand boy at his side. The shivering young boy nodded and scurried out of the hall.

"Who?'" Umi whispered to Fuu.

The Queen went bright red in the face. She squeezed Umi's arm. "Be calm."

"What? Why?"

"Just wait." The doors reopened and the errand boy stepped in. Sweeping in behind him was an older man, maybe a few years younger than Gaius. He was tall and thin, with a wiry beard and thick, coarse hair on his head. He wore plain black cloaks and stared at everyone in the room.

"Kishrev," said Gaius. "Welcome my friend, thank you for joining us. I thought we could use your wisdom today."

Umi was shaking. It was _him_. She'd forgotten his name but would never, ever forget his face. The former leader of the Council. The man who'd sentenced her to exile.

_"For your crimes against this country, you are sentenced to banishment. You will be sent away from this world, Ryuuzaki Umi."_

And all she had done was nod placidly.

_"So be it._"

Fuu's hand on her arm tightened. "I wish they hadn't dug up that old fossil," she whispered. "Clearly they want to enlist his magical power, should such a need arise."

"Did he retire or something?"

"Soon after you left, yes. I haven't seen him since then, but..."

Umi studied him. "Gods, I could be sick right here..."

He'd taken the liberty of seating himself next to Gaius. His inky black eyes swept across the table, skipping casually over Umi. He either had not noticed her or dismissed her presence. Umi's stomach knotted.

_"What say you, Madoshi Clef?" he said, turning to the lavender haired man on his right._

_Clef, whose eyes had burned steadily right through her very soul as soon as she'd walked through the door, merely frowned. "I could be considered as guilty as she."_

_"Temptation on your part, Madoshi Clef, is forgivable."_

_"Send her away," he said softly. "Get her out of my sight."_

_His face bore not a single tear or sign of sadness. Then again, neither did Umi's._

"Gods," she whispered. Clef was not there, thankfully. It was all too real now, the memories coming too close to the surface of her mind. She didn't want to close her eyes for fear of seeing her friends all around her, hiding tears of despair behind their hands. Fuu looked at her. Now, it was as if she could hear her voice crying in desperation for her, shrieking and sobbing for her. Hikaru had been silent, holding Fuu back.

"We will organize a talk with Eagle Vision," said Ferio. "Gaius? Will you be joining me?"

"Of course."

"Ascot, you may as well. Fuu and Umi, you will too. Tomorrow, then. Can we all agree on that? In the meantime, I'll have Lantis and Lafarga set up their guard around the castle perimeter. A tightly secure network. No one will get through, and if they try, we'll have sufficient warning."

Gaius seemed to think on this a bit, then nodded. "It seems to be all we can do at the present time. Should we not also organize a group of mages to create a magical barrier around the castle? For added protection?"

"I think the soldiers will be enough. Particularly Lantis' crew of Mage-Knights."

Umi looked long and hard at Ferio. He was playing his part quite well.

_Do you think they'll ask for help from Clef-san?_ she heard Fuu ask.

_I don't know. If Eagle manages to penetrate our defenses... or when, rather, they'll undoubtedly enlist the help of every able magical person in the land. Clef may or may not do it. I'm not sure. He's prideful..._

Fuu was smiling. _You may not know when that happens. _

_Why wouldn't I?_

_I do believe Eagle will take you next._

* * *

Galerick stole from his room adjacent to the children's. He picked up his sword, tied it to his waist, and slipped quietly out of the castle while everyone was busy in council. If the Queen knew he were sneaking out, she'd try to stop him. The Kailu, as well. But he was nowhere to be found; hadn't been seen since he left to retrieve the Princess.

The news of the abduction of Hikaru had incensed Galerick. First, Eagle had the audacity to steal Chiharu away from him, then his closest Magic Knight friend? It was too much. Galerick didn't know what he planned to do about it, but he was going to try to get up to that ship, whatever it might take. Sitting around and arguing about it wasn't going to get anything done.

But, how to get there?

Galerick was not yet so far in his training as to have been taught to will his corporeal form across great distances. He'd tried, of course, but it had never worked.

_Damn,_ he thought. _I don't have enough power for that!_

He stole into the outer courtyards of the castle. It was dark, now, very dark. It was the New Moon, which was both good and bad for him. At the full moon, he was at the apex of his raw animal power. In his wolf form, he was lethal. And when it was the New Moon, his animal side was completely dormant, allowing his human powers free reign. Only when the moon was in the middle of waxing or waning did he suffer illness and lack of strength; both sides of himself at that time were losing power.

Though the moon was in hiding, he could still draw some small bit of power from the sun. Like his wolf side took power and magic from the light of the moon, so his human side drew its strength from sunlight and warmth. But it was dark now; his powers would be halved.

As he dashed through the gardens, memories flooded into him. Hikaru, Chiharu... Hikaru's hand stretching out to him... She threw him into a huge bathtub as soon as she found him. Chiharu's pert little mouth, turned upward in a grin when he entered the room. When she clung to him, the way she held on like he was her rock, her foundation, gave him courage. Strength. As if she were a small sister that he was forever vowed to protect. Ah, how would she be doing in the claws of Eagle Vision?

Out in the open fields, Galerick stood and stared off into the sky. If he closed his eyes and extended himself into the skies, he could just barely hear the hum of an engine; the thobbing of machinery high above. There, near the spot where the moon would be if it were waxing. He couldn't see it, but some small part of him felt it there. Now to get there...

_A little boy,_ he heard Hikaru's sweet voice say. _What are you doing here, kid? Don't you have a home?_

He unsheathed his sword and peered around at the ground. He was looking for a dry spot of dirt. With his sword, he traced a thin line in the dust. He circled around it, creating a large circle. Another, smaller this time, inside of it. It was rather lopsided, but it would do. Next, he drew the six point star.

"All right," he said to himself. He'd only done this a few times before. Before he was a mage-knight in training, he'd learned a thing or two about beast summoning from Ascot. He knelt down in the dirt and touched a finger to the top-most point of the star. His power flooded down into it and ran, like water, through the depressions, glowing white.

_Come with me,_ she'd said to him. Her smile was warm. _You can come home with me._

He'd retrieve both of them, if possible. Hikaru was so very important to him. She was the first person he'd met all those years ago. She was the one who found him out in that field, biting and scratching at himself with no memory of his past life. She took him under her wing, caring for him like a brother. Then, the Queen had adopted him as a foster son and when she had children, they became like his own brother and sister. She taught him to read, to write and cared for him... They had healed in him a deeply running feeling of vast loneliness that he had always, always known. Being what he was, he could remember nothing but persecution and cruelty from normal people. Because of the Princesses, he knew love.

The star was complete, and he rose to his feet.

And Chiharu... she was like family to him as well. Indeed, she and Hikaru and the Queen were the only family he had in this world. He knew nothing of his parents, save what they were and what they had made him. No siblings, no close family, nothing. Only them. Chiharu was just so wonderful. She had that little pint-sized damsel in distress, lost little lamb look in her eyes all the time. And she said so very little, but she didn't need to. They understood each other's hearts. He, who was so like a child himself after spending half his life as a wild wolf boy, connected with her. The same could be said for Fuu's children.

So, he _would_ get her back. Eagle would not have her. Autozam wouldn't have either of them.

_Galerick,_ said Chiharu's little voice. He remembered the ribbon she'd given him at the mock battles. _Galerick... go fight!_

He lifted his palm, spread open towards the sky. This would be hard...

"Seijyuu Shoukan!"

The star gleamed bright before condensing into a single beam of light and exploding, rocketing towards the heavens. It pierced the clouds overhead, and a low, mournful howl could be heard from above.

He squinted up into the swirling clouds. It was coming, his beast. The only beast he'd ever been able to summon, the one who had been with him from the beginning of his magical life. His Storm Hound.

The beam of light expanded to incorporate the whole star, burning bright and hot. Electricity crackled around it, and the howling from above grew louder and louder.

He squared his feet against the shaking ground. "Come to me!" he shouted.

A long, loud, doleful howl, and the beam of light before him dissipated in a loud hiss. The clouds above were swirling around and curtains of lightning crackled through the sky. Then he saw it; the glowing jagged streak bursting forth from the clouds.

He held his hands up as if to embrace it. It was coming so fast, like a bolt of lightning, headed straight for him... he braced himself, it was coming right for him...

_CRASH!_

* * *

He said he'd come, right? Eagle said Galerick would come if he loved her. She _thought_ he loved her, so surely he'd come. Right?

Chiharu, when she awoke, tried to find her way back to the immense docking bay she'd been brought to before. Eagle had said that this was where people arrived when they came to the ship. How Galerick would fly up there was beyond her, but she planted herself on the wide metal catwalk and waited patiently for him.

So, there she was, sitting feet away from the edge of the catwalk, (it was so very scary to get too close to the edge and see into the vast emptiness below her). She'd brought a blanket this time, mindful of the chilling gusts, and sat on folded feet, staring at the thin sliver of sky she could see from her sitting spot.

She shivered. Even though she had her blanket, it was still cold. The air up there cut through the cloth, biting at her little hands and face.

_Galerick,_ she thought. _Come see me._

Her mother, too, would be arriving soon, there was no doubt about that.

When she thought on it, she realized Eagle had never told her whether or not Clef would be coming again. She squeezed her blanket in her fists. When would she see him again? Perhaps Eagle should be bad again, then Clef would come up and yell at him like he did before...

As she theorized ways to make Eagle want to be bad again, there was a light footfall on the grate behind her. She turned around, suddenly fearful; she would be scolded for being there alone.

To her shock, Lantis was standing in the open doorway. She couldn't really see his face in the shadows, but she could _feel_ that it was him. His dark, quiet aura. And of course, his height and broad shoulders gave it away as well.

"Chiharu," he said softly. "What are you doing in here?"

The little girl folded the blanket more tightly over her head and said not a word.

Lantis, looking as if he were quite worn and weary, knelt beside her. "You shouldn't be alone up here." When she didn't respond again, he shrugged. "Your mother asked me to see about you." Her ears perked up a bit, and he continued. "She cannot come to see you as of yet, but she will soon. She loves you. I was to tell you that, as well."

Chiharu stared at him silently before nodding a bit.

Lantis peered over her and out into the vast space outside the bay. Stars glittered against the black sky, and clouds below swept in vast, thick sheets; a storm would be brewing down below, soon.

"Come," he said finally, scooping her off the floor. "Children should not play here. It is dangerous."

Chiharu fretted in his arms. "I wait for Gau!" she protested.

Lantis shook his head. "Ban is not intended to come here. Though, I don't pretend to know the future. Eagle does what he likes. Either way, you musn't play here."

The child pushed her arms against his chest. "No! I wait for Gau! I wait for Gau!" She kicked and pushed against him, struggling to free herself, but to no avail. Lantis was far too powerful and strong a man and refused to release her. "No!" she cried, weeping furious tears against his armor. "Leave me! I want Gau, Gau will come! Eagle said so!"

Lantis shook his head. "You can wait for him inside the ship, child, where it is safe. Hush, don't fret so."

He brought her, crying and squirming, into the little bedroom she occupied. When he placed her on the foot of her bed, she slid off and stumbled towards the window. Breath hitching, she crawled up onto the sill and resumed her watch of the sky.

Lantis frowned at her. "This ship had barriers preventing teleportation. Ban would not be able to come."

Chiharu did not answer him. She wiped at her cheeks, hiccuping and sniffling. She ignored him.

Lantis bowed out. "If you'll excuse me, Princess."

This made her turn slightly. Princess? Yes, she was one, wasn't she? If her mother was, then that meant she was, too. She rubbed her nose, looking soulfully at Lantis. When he disappeared into the hall, she sniffed again. If she were a Princess, then surely Galerick must be her Prince one day.

Oh, but wait... Mama was a Princess, but Clef wasn't a Prince; never was. So, then... well, perhaps Bannie could just be her knight. Her champion.

She smiled. That would do just fine.

* * *

"Have the shields been activated?" Eagle asked.

"Yes sir. No one can teleport in or out of the ship now," answered Zazu.

Geo turned around. "And Lantis didn't even teleport himself here. He used his flying beast, as always."

Eagle shrugged. "I never got an opportunity to tell him he could. It was an only a precaution. Just in case he decided to."

"So, we're letting the Cephrans stroll right on in whenever they want?" Geo asked.

"Obviously not, as I'm putting the barriers back up."

"Lantis gets special treatment," Zazu winked. "They're old friends."

"Well, I knew _that_, but with Eagle running amok and stealing everyone from their beds, you'd think he would be here to enact some sort of revenge."

Eagle smirked, his hands folded behind his back. "Revenge isn't Lantis' cup of tea, Geo."

They all looked up when alarms sounded form very angle. Screens lit up and red lights flashed on and off. The computer repeated a constant mantra. _Unknown Entity Approaching. Unknown Entity Approaching._

Zazu hopped into his chair and slid down the row of screens. His fingers danced over the keys. "Bring up the sky view!" The screen before them was illuminated by the night sky. A bright light was speeding toward them, fast.

"What _is_ that?!" Geo exclaimed.

"Analyze approaching target!" Zazu commanded. "Zoom in!" Blips and beeps filled their ears.

With the alarms still blaring in the background, Eagle stood where he was. He hadn't moved, only stared through squinted eyes at the screen before him. What was that thing, indeed?

"It's nothing we've seen yet in this world," Geo said, studying the scan results scrolling across the screen. "It's pure energy. Heat energy. Perhaps lightning? Yes, according to the computers..."

"God, it's coming _fast!_" Zazu gasped. "Clocked at ninety miles an hour! Here it comes! Ten seconds to impact..."

"Shut off the alarms," Eagle said.

"But Eagle," Geo turned around.

"Turn them off." Geo entered the necessary codes and the room was once again quiet. The alarm signals still flashed on the screen, and the oncoming object grew larger and larger. It was just a blur of white light.

Zazu clutched his chair. "Five seconds to impact. Four. Three. Two.. one_..._"

The ship rocked under the vicious impact. Eagle felt himself sway, but steadied himself on Zazu's chair. "Bring up the docking bay view!" he commanded. The bay doors were still open. "Why didn't you close them?" he snapped at Zazu.

"I'm sorry, commander, but you didn't order me to!" said the young boy fearfully.

Eagle shook his head. The alarms flared up again, this time repeating _Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Hull Breach. Hull Breach._

Red and yellow warning lights illuminated the room. "Inner Hull Scan! Run it!" Eagle said. "Give me a damage report!"

Geo donned his glass visor and pressed its button. "The energy entity is gone. Now I'm getting reports of a human intruder climbing around in the bay. It's inside the ship, speeding through our halls." The main screen changed over to a thermographic view of the inner halls of the ship. There, they would see a red form jogging through the ship.

Eagle groaned. "Call the guard! Send them down there to detain whoever that is! _And where is my damage report?_"

"Sorry, sir. Bits of the bay doors were blasted away. It would appear that the thing, though extremely powerful, does not fly in a completely straight line. It had poor aim." He zoomed in on the damage. "Actually, they weren't really blasted off. The metal fringes of the doors have literally melted away."

"Damn it," Eagle cursed. "Run a diagnostic check on the stability of the shields. It broke right through them!"

Zazu punched several buttons. "Sir, the shields prevent magical teleportation only. We do not have our outside damage buffers on. Oh no, that thing fried a lot of our wiring, some of our systems are failing..."

Geo studied his scan results. "It was electricity. Pure lightning. I'll contain the shortages, but we may lose a few systems until then." As he said that, the ship's lights flickered on and off. Then they went out.

"Switch to emergency power," Eagle said miserably. Loud sirens blared, and the room was flooded in weak yellow light. The screens displayed only white noise. "I'll see to it myself," he said, taking a halogen lantern from a cupboard. "Stay here you two, and run the system recovery program. Get us back online." He swept from the control room and out into the dark halls. The yellow emergency lights blinked at him and sirens could be heard sounding in the depths of the ship. Where were his soldiers, damn it?

* * *

Hikaru vaulted from the bed. "Oh Lantis, _why_ did you have to tear my clothes!?" She dashed to the corner and searched frantically in a closet for something to put on. Lantis, having just returned to her room, frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go get Galerick. He doesn't know anything about our plot, right? He _really_ thinks Autozam is trying to invade Cephiro! I have to go catch him before he slays some poor, innocent officer..."

"Then it will be me who goes!" Lantis said. "You should stay here. Ban is dangerous right now. It's the New Moon. His powers are sharpened considerably now, and he doesn't have to proper training to fully control them."

"No, no. I'll go. He's my friend, my dear friend. You're his teacher; you chide him more than anything, Lantis! You go to Eagle and I'll track him down."

"Don't underestimate his power! He's my most prolific student; _enormous_ reserves of untapped power! Especially at the moon extremes. His beams can pierce flesh _and_ armor, all directed by a single thought from him!"

"And what, I'm some sissy little girl? I'm a _Magic Knight,_ Lantis! Not to brag or anything, but I'm the most powerful woman _in the land_. I'll be okay, trust me!"

"Hikaru, I insist you stay."

"No! You've gotta go to Eagle!" She picked his armor up and threw it at him. "That's an order!"

Lantis sat on the bed giving her a hard look. However much he disagreed with her, he was a Cephran warrior and was in no position to disobey a direct order from one of its Princesses. How dare she use that power on him now!

He turned his head. "Hai."

Hikaru found a strange, Autozamian-style dress and slipped into it. She was horrified at the way her pert breasts showed through the fabric very clearly.

"All right." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going. Go to Eagle and explain to him what's going on. I'm sure he's foaming at the mouth right about now." She fumbled in the darkness for the door and exited through it. "Oh!" she gasped. The halls were pitch black. No lights! "What the--"

She stretched her hands along the far wall. It was dark as a cavern in there! Where were the lights? She felt around with her foot and slowly made her way down the hall in the direction of the docking bay. It was several levels below.

When she found the doorway leading to the stairs, she breathed a sigh of relief. A bit of light was shining from beneath the door. In the stairwell, harsh yellow lights were blinking on and off. Far below, she could hear the din of sirens. "Oh, Bannie," she said. "I hope you haven't done too much damage."

Down four levels. Or was it five? Gods, she could hardly see... The door for level five was plain and indistinct, but she went through it. Here, the hallway was dark and quiet like all the others. She heard voices coming from one end.

"Oh, it's so dark!" she complained. "What did that idiot _do?_" She felt along the walls again. Why, oh why weren't there emergency lights in these lower levels?

Suddenly, she stopped. Hello-o-o. She was a _Magic Knight_. She could summon _fire_.

Hikaru grinned, feeling rather stupid. "Right." She opened a palm and focused her energy into her hand. She then closed her fist around the flaming ball that formed there. "That's better." The voices down the hall were coming closer. Now she could hear footsteps. Eagle's guard, perhaps? They sounded distressed.

She stared at the curve in the hall. Finally, three figures appeared. THey were dressed as Eagle was normally dressed, in odd, seemingly pointless headgear with guns strapped to their belts. They stopped when they saw her.

"Have you seen him?" she began to ask. "You can help me! We need to find Galerick--"

"Shidou Hikaru!" exclaimed one of the men. He pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it at her. "Stop right there! Don't move!"

Hikaru was aghast. "Hey, what's _that_ for?!"

The left-most guard spoke into a box-shaped unit on his wrist. "Commander! Shidou Hikaru has escaped! We're detaining her now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hikaru said, waving her arms in front of her. "Hold on a second, I didn't _escape_ anything! What are you guys talking about!?" Suddenly, it dawned on her. Eagle probably hadn't been completely honest with his men about exactly _what_ they were doing here in Cephiro. They really thought Eagle had kidnapped her! As a prisoner!

_They think I'm an escaped criminal!_

The guards were tapping on their radios. Obviously, Galerick had disrupted communications within the ship as well.

"Nevermind," said the one in the lead. "Switch your guns to stun! Detain the Magic Knight!"

"Uh-oh." She turned tail and ran. The three guards all followed close behind, shooting lavender-colored laser blasts at her. They ricocheted off the walls, nearly hitting her several times. She batted one away with a fist as if it were a volleyball. If one were to hit her in the back, she'd collapse to the ground and get dragged off to the cell block of the ship, unable to do a thing about it.

"_Gau!_" she shouted. "_Where are you-u-u?!"_

She dashed around a corner and slapped an open palm against the wall. A ruby red light spread forth from it. A portal. The men rounded the corner and she slipped through it, disappearing in a loud _hiss!_

* * *

Galerick was two levels above Hikaru. He'd encountered no one in his long search of the halls. He took his time, though. Any guard that he happened across would be instantly disarmed by him. No worries there. But where, oh _where_ would Eagle keep those he'd detained? The boy clutched his fists. If the two Princesses were locked away in some dark cell, he'd kill Eagle Vision himself...

He looked down at his arms. They'd probably be able to detect his powers, now. His magic manifested itself in little points of light that danced and swirled around before him, circling his shoulders and hovering before his chest. They flickered in and out, wavering like light reflecting off water.

He unsheathed his sword. If only his hands would stop shaking after that forever strange and horrific melding with his spirit beast. He didn't ride it, exactly. Rather, it engulfed him in hot white light and carried him off into the heavens. It took a little getting used to, to say the least.

He rubbed his shoulder. If only his wolf senses were strong; he could smell one of them out if he wanted to. It would be _really_ helpful right about now. He was just wandering around at this point. He could feel their presences, of course he could, but he couldn't pinpoint an exact location. Perhaps when he got closer to them, he'd be able to sense where they were.

_Oh,_ he thought miserably to himself. _I should have probably given this a little more thought..._

He shook his head. Doubt and fear were fatal. Don't think, _do!_ What had he been trained to do all these years?

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His magic whirled about him, the points of light growing into fat, white discs. They pulsated before him. Even his flesh, now, glowed with an ethereal light. He shivered, and light swept forth from him in a great, swirling wave and tore down the hall. They were like fingers; he could feel, could feel the walls, the doors, the pipes overhead...

Men. A group of soldiers. His magic smoothed the cool metal of their guns and swept past them. Such long winding halls, vast emptiness... if he wasn't careful, he'd pierce right through them...

He opened his eyes. The men were coming his way. Oh, they were quite close now... He stood against the wall, sword at the ready. They'd spot him from a mile away, glowing as he was.

"You there!" one of them shouted. "Commander! We've found the intruder! It's a Cephran!"

The whirling white discs around Galerick's body halted and expanded. He tensed himself and they blasted forth in hot beams, shooting right for the soldiers.

"Shields!" they shouted, and the magic repelled off of them in a blinding flash. Galerick sprinted past them. His magic was pulsing around him, throwing light into every nook and cranny. One level up. There. One of them was there. He took to the stairs, four at a time.

More men on this level. They shot laser bolts at him. He dodged them easily, weaving in and out of them like a cat. His whirling discs condensed again and erupted shooting long, straight beams at everything around him. Holes were blown through the walls, men were disarmed, some even took flesh wounds from the assault. He killed none.

_Gau,_ her little voice said. _Come find me._

"Chiharu!" he gasped. Her voice had spoken into his heart. How strong for such a young child! He stopped and tilted his head, listening. He could hear many voices, indistinct, low... but he couldn't hear her anymore. Something else, though, calling his name...

_Gau-u-u!_

"I'm here," he said softly. "Hikaru... what are you doing trying to find _me_?"

The halls closed around him. Ahead and behind, he could hear footsteps. Men shouting. Yellow lights were flickering around him. There were sirens in the distance. Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert.

There was a huge, bolted door before him. If he leaned his forehead against it, let his spheres of light sooth and caress the cold metal, he could feel the presence of Hikaru. She was close. But Chi... he couldn't feel her anywhere near.

He pressed his palm to the door. The glowing orbs traveled down his arm and condensed on the thick metal and he pushed against it, hard. One blast, then two, they melted through the door, through the thick metal, melting it away. Another, another... molten metal spilled around his feet, repelled by his magic. The door virtually melted away. When the hole he'd created was big enough, he stepped through.

Hikaru's presence was very strong now. She was close, so close...

More footsteps and angry shouts. Men appeared at the end of the hall. He raised his hand and out shot his beams.

"NO, Bannie!" she shrieked.

Hikaru planted herself in front of the men and threw her arms out. The beams of light exploded against the fire that roared from her flesh, disappearing in a hissing flash. Galerick was astounded. "Princess!"

She closed her fist around a ball of red light and threw it forcefully at him. Galerick, too shocked to react, took the full force of the blast and was thrown back against the wall. His dancing orbs disappeared, and he sank to the ground.

"Bannie," she breathed. She rushed forward and fell to his side. "You okay?"

He panted and gasped, clutching at his chest where the fire had gotten him. His armor had been burned clean through. The smell of his burnt flesh made Hikaru suddenly feel very ill. She fell forward over him and clapped a hand over her mouth.

The men behind them were now struggling to their feet. "Get them," one of them choked. "Inform the Commander that we have them. Hurry..."

Galerick groaned and sat up. Hikaru remained sprawled in his lap. "Don't come any closer," he threatened. His voice was hoarse and shaking.

The men pulled out their guns and aimed them right at his heart. "Set to stun," said one.

The boy sighed. It was painful... his chest hurt, the flesh there burned... now, he was weak...

Hikaru lifted her head and launched an inferno at the men. It didn't harm them, only blasted them back down the hall. The sound they made when they crashed against the walls made her shudder. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone...

"Come on," she said to Galerick, forcing the nausea in her stomach to quell. "Get up. Get _up_, Gau, we have to go!"

She tugged on the boy's arm. He grimaced and held a hand over the hole in his armor.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Get Fuu-chan to heal you when you get back."

"When _I_ get back!?" he hissed. "What about _you?"_

She shook her head. "Just come with me. We have to talk to Eagle."

"Talk to _Eagle Vision!?_ Are you mad, Princess?"

"I am not," she said. "Just trust me. Let's go." She yanked him to his feet. "Pretty daring rescue, though. You left a trail of destruction behind you all the way to the docking bay!"

Galerick shrugged and bent low to pick up his sword. "Please tell me what's going on."

She took him by the hand. "Later, Bannie. We gotta get out of here first. Come on, it's this way."

"Don't do that, quit acting like I'm a kid; just tell me what's going on."

"I don't mean to patronize, sorry. Eagle will probably be able to explain it better, Gau--"

He tugged her around to face him. The severity of his expression made Hikaru frown. "There's something going on that I don't know about, isn't there?" he said quietly. "Here I am, thinking I have to spring you from the keep of the NSX, and you're running free as a bird. "

"Bannie, look, it isn't that we didn't _want_ to tell you--"

"Where is Chiharu?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Chiharu. Where is she?"

"In her room. But what does that have to do with--"

"This is farce, isn't it? You're not a prisoner. I should have known as much; I've seen that commander at the castle a handful of times. Gods, I was confused, but... Hikaru, _why_ would he stage a kidnapping of you and Chiharu?"

The redhead sighed. "If you'll just come with me, Gau, I'll explain everything."

He sheathed his sword. His face was solemn and drawn, and he began to shake his head. "I would have thought better of you, Princess, than to keep something like this from me."

Hikaru's jaw dropped. "But Bannie--!"

"Actually..." He paused, frowning. "That's not how I should have phrased it. Rather, I would have thought better about our _friendship_ than this. Why would you hide something like this, whatever it is, from me?"

"Bannie, you don't even know what we're doing..."

"It seems I'll find out soon enough. You're not _really_ a prisoner. That much I know." He sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'd rather see if Chiharu is all right before you bring me to Eagle Vision."

She led him to a wide door. "We're already here. Just stand beside me and listen for a moment, then do as you like." She smiled sadly at him. "Be sure to hurry back to the castle soon. If too many of you guys are missing, people will suspect something."

She took his hand and swept him into the vast control room of the NSX. All the way across the room were four figures. Two he did not know, two he did. His jaw dropped at the sight of his Kailu.

"Ban," Lantis frowned. "You should go back home."

Galerick saluted his superior. "Kailu-sama! But what's going on here? I came because I thought our Princesses were in danger!"

Lantis shook his head. "You're entirely too young in your career as a Mage-Knight to be performing reckless acts of bravery like these."

"Forgive me, Kailu, but--"

"Ok, enough of that," Hikaru cut in. "Let's fill him in and get him out of here. I don't want him to be punished too!"

"I was expressly forbidden by the King to speak of any of this to my soldiers," said Lantis.

Galerick colored. "Kailu-sama!"

"I cannot disobey a direct order."

Hikaru slapped her forehead. "Fine. Galerick, just know that we're trying to overturn things in the castle."

"What do you mean _overturn?_"

"The ruling body should be limited to myself, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, and Ferio! And that's it! That's how it should have always been!" She took a moment to look a little sad. "I know we left your country in turmoil when we left you without a Pillar. I'm sorry for that. I... We had no choice. But now we seek to undo what we did! We want to bring peaceful stability back to this land, inside _and_ outside the castle!"

Galerick leaned back against the wall. "But there _is_ peace in this land. Why stir things up now?"

"You are too young to understand, Ban," Lantis said.

Hikaru frowned at her lover. "Please don't speak to him that way, Lantis. He's not a child!"

"Hikaru, it's true. He doesn't know anything of our plight; let him alone to figure things out if he wishes, but do not drag him into this. I want his hands absolutely clean of all of it."

"You severely underestimate him! And you don't give him proper respect! I never agreed with your decision not to tell him, he might as well be blood family to me and therefore worthy of helping our cause! He'd be a powerful asset! And all you, Ferio and Clef can do is stand around and talk dirt about him, saying he's untrustworthy..."

"That is _not_ true and you know it."

Eagle, Geo and Zazu stood by, quietly observing the small lover's spat.

"I just _hate_ the way you treat him, as if he's some blundering idiot!"

"By that, do you mean myself individually or all of us?"

"_You_ especially. He's a man-- treat him like one!"

"Do not presume to tell me how to govern my own men, Hikaru!" Lantis snapped.

Galerick winced. Such harsh words from a kind man.

Hikaru, too, looked stunned. She joined Galerick against the wall, huddling against his tall frame.

"Forgive me," Lantis dropped to a knee, ashamed at his misconduct.

"Don't be sorry," Hikaru replied. "We're all pretty hot under the collar about all of this. You two should return to the castle now."

Lantis looked saddened. "Hikaru, please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Hikaru--"

"Lantis, just go now. I fear for you here."

He slowly rose. "Beloved..."

"I _order you_ to go back to the castle, Lantis!"

Lantis stood there for a second, rigid and solemn, before sweeping past then and out of the room. Hikaru sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Princess," Galerick soothed.

"It's all right." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know it's nothing personal and so does he. We're both pretty stressed out right now." She glanced in Eagle's direction. "Sorry for all the commotion. I'm going to bed. I'll see him out of the ship."

"I think you should bring him to see the child." Eagle smiled. "She's been anxious to see him for some time, now."

"Right." Hikaru took Galerick by the hand again. "Come on, Bannie. Let's go see Chi-chan."

In their long walk through the dark and winding halls of the ship, Hikaru filled Gau in on the various aspects of their plan. It was much more complicated than she had originally thought. Hadn't really realized it until she actually had to spell out the whole thing. She made sure to mention that Eagle's two kidnappings had _not_ been planned or discussed, and that he'd acted without consulting any of them. Also, she added that Galerick needed not fear being taken against his will; as of yet, the plan had not included him at all.

The young Mage-Knight listened to all of it, completely awed. "How long have you been planning this?" he finally asked.

"Only a few weeks. Maybe two. I think Ferio, Clef and Lantis all came up with the whole thing the night of the Red Moon Festival."

Galerick shook his head. And they would have done this, all of this, without even telling him about it?

She was looking at him. "I'm sorry. I wanted them to tell you. I would have, but I was shut up in the Forge Prison."

"But why wouldn't my foster-mother tell me? Does the Queen think me an idiot, as well?" He looked angry. "Is that what _everyone_ thinks of me?"

"Gau, come on, don't be upset."

"It's just a little unbelievable. Did they not entrust me with the safety and well-being of the Water Knight when she was pulled into this world? Why would they do such a thing if I weren't trustworthy?"

Hikaru decided not to mention how he had fallen asleep at his post and allowed Umi to escape his clutches. Twice.

"So then, neither of you are to return to the castle?" he continued.

"No, not until all of this is settled. When Umi is brought here, we're going to stage a dramatic breakout from the ship and battle Autozam's mechas for the return of our ruling body. Then, we'll be able to come home." She smiled, leaning her cheek on his armor. "Don't worry about us, though. Eagle will take care of us."

Galerick raised an eyebrow. He had no doubt Eagle was taking quite good care of Hikaru; he could smell the commander all over her skin.

She was rubbing her cheek on his arm. "You're so tall now, Gau. I remember being the same height as you. I like being able to look up at you now!"

Not moved by her cheeriness, Galerick shrugged.

"Well," Hikaru continued, "We're here. This is Chi's room, I think. I'll just leave you here. Don't linger too long, all right?" She kissed his cheek. "Ja, Bannie."

He straightened his back and bowed respectfully. Soldier's habit.

She grinned and left him there. He watched her traipse down the hall and vanish around a corner. Now, he was alone. The door before him was tall, thick. Indistinguishable from the rest. Though his wolf senses were heavily dimmed, if he stuck his nose right at the seam of the door, he could smell that vaguely Umi-ish, Clef-ish smell that Chiharu had. Yes, she was in there. He opened the door, expecting her to come flying at him, but she didn't. The room was quite dark.

He waved an absent hand, attempting to light any candles that would be in the room, but none did. Drat. What an overly-mechanized ship. Who didn't have _candles_ for Pillar's sake? Ah, he didn't know how to work these electrical lights...

"Chiharu?" he whispered into the dark. There was a lone window at the far end of the room. It was rather large, round, spare, without curtains. There seemed to be little to no decoration of any kind on this ship. She was there, slumped in the curve of the window. At this angle, it appeared that she'd fallen asleep with her face plastered against the glass. Was that drool? He chuckled.

"Princess." He prodded her shoulder, then gently pulled her out of the window. She started, contorting in his arms, blinking around at the walls. A wide yawn. "I'm here. I came to rescue you, but... well... you can still think of me as your knight if you want to." He grinned. "In fact, I'd prefer it that way."

Chiharu slumped against his chest, thoroughly sleepy and incoherent. "Galerick," she whispered.

"Yes, it's me." He cradled her head against his chest and smelled her hair. Very Chi-like smell. "I'll put you to bed now."

"No-o-o," she whined into his armor.

"You must sleep. Babes need their rest." He walked her over to her bed, depositing her between the pillows. "You'll see me again soon, I promise." He yawned. "I'm quite tired myself, actually... the moon must be starting its waxing cycle as we speak..."

Chiharu yawned widely again, stretching her limbs in a very cat-like way. Her long hair fanned out over her pillow. "Sleepy," she said.

Galerick nodded. "I was worried you'd been locked away in some dark, dismal dungeon with rats and scummy bricks... dripping water, all that." He smirked. "Terrible images."

Chi rubbed an eye. "Rats?" she repeated. She was quite confused.

"Bedtime," Galerick assured her. "I'll see you later."

She tugged at his arm. "Stay."

"I cannot."

"Just 'till I'm asleep..." She turned her face into the pillow, nearly asleep again.

The boy-knight stood back, scratched his head, and stared at the door. He really shouldn't stay, surely people must notice that he was gone, especially the Queen... But... well...

"All right."

He untied his armor, slipped from his leathers and collapsed onto the bed beside her. "All right," he said, gathering her up in his arms. "Sleep now." He smiled. It wasn't exactly unusual for him to spend his nights with children. Gwennie, always the clingy and needy child, nearly always demanded that Galerick fall asleep with her. Hiro, too, until he'd gotten 'too big' to be coddled like a baby. Galerick chuckled into Chiharu's hair. Hiro, that young Prince, was quite amorous of Galerick when he was a toddler and, like his sister, always requested Galerick to stay with him in the dark of night. Ah well, those days were past. Even little Gwenhwyfar seemed to be growing out of him, seeking instead the company of other women.

So, this would do just fine. It was nice to be needed.

Her little hands were wrapped around his head, fingers idly scratching the white stubble on his scalp. "Mph."

He smiled against her forehead. "What?"

"Hair."

"Huh?"

"Hair. Grow some. Don't like... bald."

He blinked in the darkness, then scratched his head. "I... but, it's how I like it..."

Though he couldn't really see her, he felt her frown. "Urgh."

"Hm." He fingered the pale stubble. "It's been this way for years, now. It was long when I was young, ragged and unkempt. Princess Hikaru tried her best to wash it and comb it when she found me, but she got fed up with it after a while and got one of her women to shave it all off." He chuckled. "I never gave it much thought."

"Grow..."

"All right." He studied the pale outline of her face. "Chiharu," he said.

"Hm?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"What they..." He paused. "You and Hikaru aren't really here as prisoners, you know that, right?"

"Mhm."

"Did you know all along that you would be taken here?"

She yawned. "Nuh-uh."

"They're planning a mock-invasion. Did they tell you?"

"No."

He sighed. "So, we're both ignorant of these things. I'm not the only one who didn't know. Forgive me, little Princess, but I'm... terribly distraught."

Chiharu's eyes opened slightly. "Gau sad?" He nodded. She thought to herself, in her little, sleepy mind, _Hm. What did Clef do when Mama was sad again? Oh, right..._ She placed tiny lips on his cheek and gave him a wet kiss. Then another. "Gau, don't be sad." She kissed him again, this time on the nose. "Kisses feel better?" They should have, right? Isn't that what she saw them do several times?

Galerick was chuckling. "Yes, kisses feel better."

She was grinning sleepily. "You are my knight, right? Galerick is my knight? My _champion?_" She struggled with the word.

"Yes, Chiharu, I'll be your knight if you want. I came to save you, didn't I? I'm a knight, and you're my Princess. How's that?"

She nodded. "Princess."

"Your champion, like at the mock-battles."

"What is 'champion'?"

"It's just a fancy way of saying that I'm your knight."

Chiharu was now fidgeting in his arms. She was tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep; didn't want to waste the time she had with Galerick. He couldn't stay, so...

"Mama said--" she began, but stopped. Her mother had said that one day, perhaps she would let Chiharu marry Galerick. Chi wasn't too familiar with all the particulars of marriage, but it sounded like an all right idea to her. Women married strong young men, and Galerick was young and strong and would protect her always, so, why not?

"She said what?" he pressed her.

Chiharu was blushing. "Mama said... said that, when I grow up, I get married. She said we could get married." Galerick's face fell. "She did; she said that. We get married one day, right Gau?"

"M-married?"

"Yes. When I grow up. All right?"

A smile was tugging at his lips. Married? It was very strange to think of one day marrying this tiny little girl. Indeed, like any boy his age, the concept of marriage was alien and frightening. But, the idea seemed to make her happy.

"Sure, little Princess. When you grow up, we'll get married."

She was clapping excitedly. "Married! I grow up soon, ok? I have..." She held up her fingers as if to record the years. "Um... I don't know how to count..."

He laughed. "Roughly about eleven or so years before you can even start thinking about that, but okay. Don't hurry though. I like you as a little girl."

She giggled happily and settled back against his chest. "Galerick; my knight. And we get married, too..." Her eyes closed. "I missed my Galerick."

"I missed my Chiharu." He kissed her hair. "Go to sleep, darling. I'll stay here with you until you do."

"Mhmm..." She yawned again, then snuggled into his neck. "Nighty-night..."

He, too, closed his eyes. He didn't really want to, for he feared he would fall asleep and stay overly long in this ship, but he could feel the waxing of the moon as if it were an abrasive thing on his soul. Chiharu's warm on his arm was soothing, and the low thrum of the ship around him very quickly lulled him into a half sleep.

It was then that he dreamed a dream he would never forget. Always, for years afterward, he would think of it not as a dream, but as a vision. Some glimpse into the future. It felt way too real to be anything else, no matter how he would try to convince himself that it was not. He saw himself very plainly in this dream. He was clad in armor, the armor of the Kailu, and loosely bound white hair fell over his shoulder. He was in a garden at twilight, watching a lavender-haired young woman sitting on the high wall. She looked back at him, and his heart ached for her.

It was struggle, that's what he remembered. Inner struggle. He loved her; longed for her so very strongly. She was... everything. Her lips moved, eyes gleamed in the dim moonlight, and she began to speak.

What happened next in the dream he would never know, because he awoke with a gasp. Sweat slicked his forehead. What was the time? Pillar above, he was still on the ship. _Make haste Galerick, make haste._

He sat up and rubbed his head. Chiharu was beside him, deeply asleep. He shook his head, wondering about the lavender-haired girl. He'd think on it later, much later. He had to go.

* * *

Two days later, one of the more prominent Council members went missing.

Umi, who had again stolen into Clef's room to sleep, woke in the middle of the night to find that Clef was not in the bed beside her. She sat up, looking around blearily. A bright light was shining from the corner of the room and when she looked, she saw Clef leaning over a table and staring intently into his magical orb. She rubbed a sleepy eye. "Clef..."

He didn't turn to look at her, only stared and stared into the images flickering over the orb. His pants had been pulled on hastily, tied in a clumsy knot on his hip. He'd rejected a shirt.

"Hey," she said again. Oh, she was so sleepy; what time was it anyway? "_Hey._"

"Eagle has struck again," he said finally. "Sinestra has been taken from his room. There was an explosion... he blew right through the wall..."

Umi yawned. "Huh?"

"Eagle kidnapped someone else!" he repeated irritably. "A council member this time! Good thing...this all falls so well into our plans..." He was rubbing his chin, staring into the orb. "Oh, but now they'll tighten the security... surely now they'll enlist the help of all the mages to set up strong magical barriers..." He was talking in a low undertone, seemingly unaware of anything going on around him. He scratched his stubble. "And how will he get past that? I must speak with Ferio. We need to speak to the NSX... I hope they don't expect them to go out and fight in the mashins..." Finally, he turned. "It's all right. Go back to sleep. I'll try to find the... the King..." He squinted through the darkness at her. "Uh...I might depart now. I have to try to get in touch with the NSX. Why are you naked?"

Umi blinked. "Huh?" She looked down and realized that she was indeed naked. Her skin promptly glistened with water.

Clef chuckled. "All right?"

She shivered. In her embarrasment, the water leaking from her pores had frozen over in a thin layer of frost. She brushed at it. "I'm sorry-- let me get some more blankets..."

"No need." He walked to her side and wave a hand. The moisture steamed, evaporating up to the ceiling.

Umi was blushing and gathering the blankets up to her neck. "Sorry... I don't even remember taking my clothes off... I was really tired when I came to bed, Fuu laid into me really hard in training today..."

"You trained after the meeting?"

She hugged her naked chest and glistened again in cold water. "Ah, sorry, I'm tired and embarrassed on top of it all..." She grimaced. "Teach me to control it soon, all right?"

"You need to stop inadvertantly seducing me," he said in that delightfully smooth, sultry voice of his. He touched her. "Move over."

"Mmmno-o-o," she moaned. Clef had fallen back into the bed, pushing himself on top of her. "Ow, you're crushing my spleen."

"Too bad," he whispered into her neck. "You started it." His hands found their way to her naked chest, and she gasped aloud. Ah, yes, finally, those minstrations that she so wanted... oh, but she was so sleepy...

She yawned against his mouth. "That feels good..." He peeled the damp blanket away from her chest. "Oh, no, ah! It's cold..." His hot mouth on her breast quickly silenced her protestations. She slipped her fingers through his hair.

"I guess I've kept you waiting long enough," he whispered against her. "I won't be able to hold back now, not with you looking like this..."

She smiled sleepily and stretched. "Mhmm...mmmbut I'm-m-m-m-wet... n-cold..."

He smiled, sliding himself along her bare form to nip at her neck. "Give me a minute, I'll fix that..."

"Mm..."

He poked her side. "No falling asleep. Wake up and let me defile you."

"Mmmkay..."

"Stop that. Wake up." Another poke.

She didn't reply.

Clef sat up, exasperated. "I command you to wake up! Come on, woman, you cannot fall asleep right now!" He groaned, wincing at the aching pressure in his loins. "I said wake up."

Umi just yawned into her hand and turned her head. Soon, her breathing became light and steady, and she was asleep.

Clef rolled away from her. "Damnable girl." He gathered up the blankets and wrapped himself up in them. When he rolled into a wet spot, he growled and magicked them dry. Umi, in her sleep, sighed contentedly and leaned over to wrap her arm around his neck. She was smiling. He sighed.

"Love you," she whispered.

He stiffened. When had she last said such words to him? It had been ages...

"I love you," he whispered back. Her smiling face against his chest and her hand on his arm was very soothing. It was perfect, for lack of a better word. What he had been missing for years. Only one thing was lacking, though, and that was the smaller version of her, clinging to his other side. Their daughter.

He found himself ecstatic, longing for that day to come soon.

* * *

REVIEW TIME

**Royal Blue Kitsune:** Happy? Sad? Need more fluff? I have to admit, I don't like writing it. I've already shared my views on this with you. Well, not that I don't _like_ writing it, I just always have a hard time doing it. Not sure why. Anyway, YOU ROCK. Thanks for your review. You're the only one who comments my videos, too. So, you ROCK TIMES TWO!

**heartofblades:** Yeah, I like Hikaru/Eagle stuff. It's just fun. So, I of course had to incorporate it in some way into this story. Who knows, I might also include a little one-sided love of Lantis by Eagle sometime soon. I always thought of Eagle as loving both and not being able to choose which he loves more. It's definitely spicy to think of, anyway. They make a gorgeous couple. I'm glad you understand Chi better! She's one of my favorites!

**Firey-Moonlight: **I'm glad you like how the genres mix in the story. I definitely enjoy drama and humor, with some nice action thrown in for flavor, so I did my best with it in this story. It's how Rayearth itself plays out, after all. Thank you for your review!

**sistine the Angel of hell:** HEY Maggie. Thanks for your long review! Love love love the long ones! Yeah, I tried to do my best with Chiharu as, not necessarily a troubled child, but just as a different one. Maybe even a confused one, and definitely a wise beyond her years child. It's how some little kids are. I think I may end up having a child just like that one day. I'm so loud and outspoken and boisterous and open about my emotions and everything, wearing my heart on my sleeve at all times, so I have no doubt one day that I'll bear a child like that, so totally the opposite of me, just this quiet little wise, pensive thing. No doubt about it. It would just figure, you know? And I'll have her and be looking at her one day thinking, "Oh my god, where in the _world_ do you get that from?" Can't wait for a little Chiharu to come along in my life? Give it about five or so years, of course. But I definitely plan on having like, five children. Um... back to CE, heh... I find myself wondering if this chapter gives you even more depth on Chi. Her girly side that longs for boys. I remember liking boys and thinking of them from a very, very early age. In fact, I can't remember a time when I didn't cling to men. Just love 'em.

**silverkrystal11:** Thank you for reviewing again! I hope you like this chapter as well. I'm not quite so sure why it took me so long to get it out, tho. Sorry!

**aRLegOdDesS:** I added in the Eagle/Hikaru fluff so that everyone of all ranges of ship's can enjoy this story. Sadly, the only ship I might not hint at is Asmi. Sorry, don't like Asmi, don't read it or write it. It's just boring. Of course, I made them sleep together once years ago, but never again shall I make them have a moment together. Anyway, thank you for your review! I know how rough school can be, trust me. I've been in college now for FIVE YEARS. Ugh!

**Selene Thalia:** Heyhey! Thanks for loving on Chiharu, she needs it! I made sure to expand on her character, as she's going to be very important. Is already important. She doesn't save the world or anything, but she'll play her own parts. I added a bit more of her in this one. She'll have more to do with things from now on, ya know? Cause I love her. And no, Eagle shall never be forgotten. Never! I love him too much!

**Akira Nishikawa: **You write very well, so don't diss yourself! I love your stories! Anyway, thank you for your review! I'm sorry I made a grammar comment about one of your stories, didn't realize English wasn't your first language! Now I feel bad. But I love your stuff! I know, this story is HELLA long, but I'm trying my best to not make it feel that way, ya know?

**Fangirl Tachi / Itena-chan:** Your dual personalities? Haha. Thanks for the two reviews, it made me feel extra special! And I'm glad I don't get too predictable with the story. I'd hate that. Most stuff I read, I can pretty much lay out the ending. Fandom is getting predictable and kind of boring. I hope this one is keeping you going. I agree with you, the L/H/E triangle is just so... peaceful. So happy. Those three belong together! And I would sell my soul to Satan to have Eagle as my personal masseur. Mmm...

**tu amiga loca:** Ah, another review from you! Thank you! I appreciate it. Keep on reading, my friend, you'll be glad you did.

**Koragirl: **OMG a new reviewer! Yay! Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you're staying with me!

**mystice:** OMG another new reviewer! And such a long, lovely review you left! Wow! Love those long ones! I'm very glad that you like my portrayal of Clef. It just seems so right that he would act the way he does in CE. Perhaps its a projection of the kind of men I like. The shy, awkward ones, yet so very sensual and loving at the same time. Yummy! I'm also glad Chiharu appeals to you. She reminds me somewhat of my sister, I guess you could say. She was rather like Chiharu when she was a little girl. Keep on reading, friend, I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the rest! Did you read it all in one sitting? Haha, I bet that would be hard!

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

So, I've decided to never again write a disclaimer. I HATE them. Who the hell cares whether or not I own MKR? CLAMP surely doesn't care, so, no more disclaimers for me.

**Notes:** Shorter than usual, yes, but good all the same. I have school and papers and work coming out the ass, but I tried my best to crank this out faster than I did that last one. Heh. Sorry I sat on that one for so long. Oh, and does anyone ever get annoyed with the small bits of Japanese I add in? Sometimes I find myself thinking in Japanese words on occasion, particularly when I'm excited, because I like to say "YOSH!" I think I use the few words I do because I assume that everyone is as rabid an anime fan as me, and can spout random Japanese vocabulary all day. Maybe, maybe not, but I like to see the occasional word, and rarely use words that I think not as many people would know. Save for the magical spells. I do use the Japanese vernacular for those, but only because "Kakuen Boujo!" sounds a lot cooler than "Barrier Circle!"

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: Just For Tonight  
**

Fuu looked up and gasped at what she saw. "Galerick!"

"It's not so bad." He was leaning in her doorway, clutching his chest.

"What happened?" She rushed to him and pried apart his hands. His armor had been burned cleanly through, as had his shirt, and now she could see a very bad, raw burn in the flesh of his chest. "Too near your heart," she whispered.

He hissed in pain. "If you wouldn't mind, foster-mother, please help me..."

She flexed her fingers and they flashed a bright green. As they glowed an emerald color, she gingerly placed a finger inside the wound, then two. She was grimacing. "Galerick, who did this to you?" His charred flesh around her fingertips was making her stomach turn.

He issued an awkward chuckle. "If I told you it was Princess Hikaru, you'd take it the wrong way. Ouch... what are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if there are any shrapnel embedded in the wound. This was a blast, correct? There could very well be pieces of armor here, but no... Pillar, it's deep." She eyed him. "You went into the NSX?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"A foolish choice."

"But Highness—"

"You wanted to save Hikaru and Chiharu? I bet that what you found was not to your liking."

He shook his head sadly.

"And this was Hikaru's doing?"

"Yes."

Fuu removed her hands. She looked at her fingers, bloody and spotted by burnt flesh as they were. "I'll heal you, but it may leave a scar. The wound is quite deep. Hikaru-san was careless."

"It's not her fault; she was keeping me from attacking a group of innocent soldiers. Soldiers of Autozam. They tried to capture us. I thought nothing of it at the time of course, thinking we really were escaped criminals…"

Fuu placed an open palm over his wound and whispered an incantation. Galerick winced, and the blood began to vanish. When the deep-running parts of the wounds closed and the flesh on the surface meant to knit together, Galerick pushed Fuu's hand away.

"What is it?" she asked, perplexed.

He tore a portion of his shirt off and stuffed it into his wound. "I was worried about an infection reaching my heart. It's fine, now; no need to heal me any further. I can do the rest myself."

"Don't be ridiculous! Why walk around in all that pain when I can heal you in a moment?"

"Begging your pardon, Highness, but I'm a soldier. And I can't always let you clean up after my mistakes."

"Galerick, I insist you allow me to heal this burn! It's still horrible to look at—"

He turned away. "Thank you."

"Men," Fuu scowled. "Guru Clef was the same way! I don't understand why you refuse to go about with untreated wounds, crippled by the pain, holding your heads high as if the scars are some sort of trophy."

"Eagle Vision means not to take me aboard that ship," he said. "What of you? Is he taking you as well?"

Fuu's lips pressed together in frustration, becoming a thin white line. Finally, she sighed. "No, I'm to remain. Umi-san will be taken, though."

Slowly, Galerick slid off his chest plates. He looked miserably through the hole they bore. "I suppose I'm to just stay quiet, then, do my part while all this is happening around me, not intended to be of any use."

"Galerick..."

He dismissed it. "No matter. If they need me, I'll of course go to their aid. There are so many ways this plan of yours can go horribly awry; I have no doubt that my help will be needed soon, one way or the other."

"Oh Galerick, are you really so upset?"

"No, I'm not."

"You are, I can see it. I do not think of you the way they do, believe me when I say that. You're very valuable to us, whatever they say."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Fuu folded her arms across her chest. It was hard to take her eyes away from the hideous, blackened wound on his chest. "Go to Umi-san. She trained for many years in our world to be a healer. She can at least dress it for you."

He nodded, intending to do no such thing, of course. Why did women have to coddle so much?

"Go put on a new shirt," she told him. "It's late, so you'll have to see Umi-san in the morning. For now, just do your best to patch that up." She pulled him forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Be careful not to wake the children."

"I am not tired just yet," he said. She gave him a scolding look. "Don't do that, I have a lot of information to digest. So much has happened in this one night. I need to mull it over. I won't be able to sleep like this."

"Galerick, come here." Fuu took him into a hug. He went rigid. Being nearly seventeen years old, why did she have to baby him so? He didn't want to be held like a child anymore...

"Mother," he grumbled.

"Cheer up, son. And don't complain so; I always liked hugging you like this."

"I was a boy of eleven years old when we first met... even then I was too big."

"But now you're like my own family. And I've cared for you and taught you since then. I love you very much, almost like a son, I suppose. We'll see one day, when Hiro is your age, whether it feels the same." She held his face in her hands. "You'll always be one of my brood, whether you like it or not."

He nodded, cowed. Fuu stepped away. "Go do what you need to do to settle down. Eat something, too; you look haggard."

"Yes, ma'am."

She touched his hand. "And we've talked about this -- you don't have to call me 'mother', especially if you do it because you feel like you should."

"I have never known a mother. You are all I know. And Princess Hikaru as well. Both of you are my mothers." He put a hand over his wound, wincing. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't what I felt."

Fuu smiled. "I will retire. If I find you tomorrow with that wound undressed, I'll force my magic on you. _Take care of it._ Good night."

Galerick left her rooms. Where he was going, he wasn't quite sure. Sleep would not find him, even if he tried, so he wandered aimlessly for some time. His feet took him all over the castle but he never noticed where he was. Not until he was back outside did he come to slightly. He stood just outside the grand entrance of the castle. Torches burned brightly all around him, and when he looked up, he could discern the tall spires of the castle gleaming against the dark clouds. He surmised that it must have been close to midnight.

He peeled the piece of torn shirt off of his wound. It was sticky and yellow, oozing an unpleasant substance. It hurt to even breathe. But... he could handle it. No big deal; wouldn't kill him.

Ah, curse it all. What was really keeping him up? Sure, everything the Princess told him was quite overwhelming, but it wasn't like she'd revealed some huge, horrible, life-changing secret to him. Did he miss her? Perhaps. Chiharu as well. He scratched his chin. Fragments of the images he'd seen in his sleep came to him. No, it wasn't that. Something else. Something... something.

He scoffed. The moon tides, no doubt. Though he couldn't see it, he could definitely feel the moon growing closer and closer to the light of the sun. This time tomorrow it would be a faint, thin sliver in the sky above. Ah, that was it. He was fully human, now. His wolf nature, soundly slumbering within him, was completely silent. Galerick was all man. With that human power, though, came human emotion. Human thought processes, human irrationality. He often observed that humans sometimes felt a certain way for no particular reason; were angry, sad, hurt, or happy and didn't know why. How troublesome. Now he had to suffer that, at least for another day or two.

Would that the moon would come, round and full, and let his baser instincts kick in! An animal mind was so much less stressful than a human one!

And it was the human part of him that screamed to remember the dream! The dream! But he didn't want to. In a few days time he would think of it as completely irrelevant; imagined, unimportant. So what? Some girl in a garden. When he'd first woken up, he was fully convinced it had been Umi on the wall. But of course it couldn't be; the girl in his mind was small of stature with pale hair. And a distinct mystique that Umi lacked. Ethereal, mysterious. Otherworldly.

Anyway, where was he to go now? Venturing back outside was not appealing, but neither was aimlessly roaming the halls again. Perhaps he should speak to the Kailu...

No, in the end, he resigned himself to sitting on the outer wall, neither within the castle nor completely without. No moon, no stars... just clouds. Endless, swirling clouds. A storm was coming.

* * *

The weeks dragged by. Every day blended into the other, sunrise to sunset. Eagle struck many times, always in the dead of night, always without warning. Everyone in the castle was in a perpetual fight-or-flight state of tension. Except for the people who knew better, of course. No word from Eagle, no word from Hikaru or Chiharu. Nothing.

To top it all off, Umi was coming down with a cold. Her head hurt, her throat was raw, and her nose was gross and runny. She couldn't stop sneezing.

It was driving her mad.

"I have something on my mind," she told him in secrecy, sniffling.

Ascot nodded. "I can tell."

Umi took his hand. "Just an idea I had."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

She looked at him looking at her. The news of the abductions was sweeping through the villages and towns around the castle. Eagle was striking at will, not bothering to fill any of them in on his plans. It didn't really bother her, of course. What did she care if any Council members got torn from their beds? She only hoped Eagle had not been as courteous to them as he had been with her daughter, and with Hikaru.

"Well what?" Ascot asked her.

She sneezed. "Sorry, I was miles away. Can you give me a handkerchief or someth—Ah, thanks. What I was saying was that, well, I had this idea…and I was going to, you know..." He raised his eyebrows. "I don't like Chiharu being up there. I hate it, in fact. Not that I think Eagle would ever mistreat her, far from it. But she doesn't belong up there. She was never meant to be part of this. She should be here. Her place is here, away from all of that." She blew her nose.

"You think she would be protected from it any better down here?"

Umi regarded Ascot thoughtfully. She looked past him, out through the window. It was a stormy day outside, with rain pelting the windows in a steady downpour. For days it had been raining. They'd wanted to go outside and enjoy fine weather, but with powerful magical barriers set up all around, they couldn't. Wouldn't have been allowed to. So, this was the best they could do; sit in the room with the most windows and watch the day from afar. She met his eyes again. "I don't know."

He nodded. Her hand was still in his. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"You couldn't understand," she said miserably. "It's a mother thing. I've never been parted from her. Ever. It's just... not right. I already got to smack Eagle around for it, idiot that he was for doing it, but... I want to get her back, somehow."

He laughed at her. "You want to attack the ship and spirit her away?"

"No, no. That would be stupid. Although, it might be believable. No, something else."

"Why don't you speak with Eagle yourself? Just ask him to return her. I'm sure he wouldn't care, since he has Hikaru."

Umi shook her head. "That would be way too suspicious. It can't be done like that. Just, ugh... I don't know!"

"Are you really that worked up over it?" Ascot frowned at her. "I'm sure we can think of something. Or maybe you should just stop worrying about it. It'll all be over soon enough, right?"

Umi opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. She was being silly about it. There would be no harm whatsoever visited upon her child's head, but... she missed her. It had never been more than a day that the two were parted in Chiharu's entire life. For weeks now she had been separated from her! Her up there in that stupid ship. Ever since Hikaru had been taken, Eagle had made seven or so more abductions, always full of explosions, always horrific. And they were all Council members! Why couldn't he go ahead and take her already? What was he waiting on?

"Ascot," Umi sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I hate this sitting and waiting. It's a nightmare."

"We have no choice now, what with every magical precaution being taken. No one's permitted to come or go from the castle."

"And Clef went and offered his help. He keeps a station in the lower levels, issuing a powerful barrier. He needs solitude and won't come out! I haven't seen him in almost a week!"

"I'm sorry you miss him," he said quietly.

Umi looked at him. Though his hair was long and covered his eyes, she could discern a faint glint of sadness. For her? Possibly. Entirely likely for himself, as well. Her lips parted. "Ascot--"

"No," he silenced her. "Don't say it. Talk about something else."

She pulled away. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking. Just drop it."

"So we can't talk about Clef?"

"I said drop it."

"What are you getting worked up over? Is it still that hard for you?"

"Of course it's not!"

"Are you sure? You seemed so down a moment ago—"

"No!" Ascot pounded the table. "I knew that if I said something, you'd automatically assume I was feeling sorry for myself. For you, for us. There never was an 'us', so I have nothing to feel sad over! That's why I asked you to drop it. Your train of thought is terribly predictable!" Umi pulled away looking stunned. Ascot merely shook his head and leaned back. "I've told you what I feel. How it is between us."

"Ascot."

"Please stop making it forever about you!" he snapped.

Umi's jaw dropped. "What is your problem?"

"I have no problem! There is no problem, you've imagined one!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"I know you did, and I want you to stop that train of thought! Do not assume that I hang on your every word, that I fawn over you or feel sadness over your love for the Guru. I do not. I haven't for many years. I want you to put that out of your head so that you don't walk on eggshells around me." Despite his words, he didn't look angry. "Do you know what I mean? Just don't assume."

All Umi could do was shake her head. "This is so unlike you, and all of a sudden."

"I can almost read your mind," he said. "I know what you're thinking. It's not helping anything, me saying this is it? Now it's as if I've affirmed whatever you're thinking. Don't look at me like that; it's exactly what you're thinking." He sighed. "Talk about something else. Anything else. I'll help you theorize a way to get your daughter back, how about that?"

Umi blinked. "Uh..."

"If you want her back here with you," he said, "All you can do is talk to Ferio. Or to Eagle. But go through Ferio. He's the only channel of communication we have to him now."

"Wait," Umi held up her hands. "What just happened here? Ascot, what's the matter with you?"

He stood. "Did nothing I say reach you?"

"I get it. So, you think I'm selfish?"

"You tend to be, yes. Especially when it comes to me."

"What?" She was looking up at him again, totally confused.

"Must I say it again? I'm not sure what led you to think I was sad just now. Did I make a face or something? I feel sorry for you that you have to be parted from your loved ones. You assumed otherwise, as I knew you would, which is why I told you to drop it so we could avoid this unpleasant conversation! I don't care about your feelings for Clef!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Umi was blown away. All she could manage was a simple "Ah." Maybe she was rather selfish about it. It was only natural for her to assume he'd been looking sad over their love lost. Or lust... whatever you wanted to call it. He really was over her. Not that she cared if he was or not, but...

She stood with him. "So, you don't care."

"No, I don't."

"Neither do I."

"You shouldn't!"

Despite herself, she managed a small laugh. "I guess I'm okay with that."

"It may seem to be out of nowhere, but I at least hope that you'll stop taking everything I do as having something to do with you."

"Why snap at me all of a sudden, though?"

Ascot smoothed his forehead. "I don't know. Maybe it's the weather."

"I think you're scared of Eagle. Am I right?"

"Eagle?"

"I know. Since we're both in a bit of a divulging mood, tell me your fears and doubts about this plan. Tell me your feelings."

"...how about no?"

"Seriously. Tell me. You're losing sleep at night, wondering if Eagle is going to tear you out of your room, am I right? I am, aren't I?" She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Yep, look at those eyes. Huge bags underneath 'em. Get some sleep, already. It's not like he's gonna tase you or anything. Achoo!"

"Bless you. And tase?"

"You know, electrocute you. With a cattle-prod or something."

Ascot shook his head at her and led her out of the room. Enough sitting around gazing forlornly out the windows at the outside world. It made you really feel like a prisoner when all you did was sit around and gaze through glass at places you couldn't be. Very depressing.

"You're not answering my question," Umi said after a time.

He looked at her. "Whether or not I'm afraid? I am, a little. He's just been so violent with the rest of them. I mean, remember Sinestra? The first Council member he took. He used explosives to get into the room. _Blew out the man's wall._ And then dragged him from his bed and let his men take him out into the night. Scary stuff. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from some pleasant dream to the sound of a mecha coming through my roof!"

"I don't think he'll be quite so rough with you. You already know he's coming, so it's not like he has to surprise you."

"Oh, like the way he didn't surprise Hikaru? Or your daughter?"

Umi shrugged. "Take my comfort or leave it. It's no skin off my back whether you lay up all night thinking of spooky old Eagle."

The two shared a hearty laughed and meandered through the halls of the Castle Cephiro. Since they'd been cooped up inside for quite some time they were restless. Walking around was the best they could do.

Umi studied Ascot's face. He seemed passive and serene as always and not at all put off by their close proximity. For this she was glad. It was good that they could be normal, again. Like old times.

"You want to go eat some lunch?" he asked her.

"Nah, not hungry." She sniffled loudly. "Fuu has been sick lately, too. I probably got this bug from her. Anyway, she's been holed up in her room and doesn't want company. So I'm _bored._"

"What about Caldina?"

"She's no fun lately either, all teary and weepy about Hikaru going missing. It's not like I can tell her that it's all pretend!"

Ascot shrugged. "Then I guess all you have is me."

"Guess so. I dunno, I may go fetch a book from the library and try to do some reading. Or I might take a nap… I don't know."

"But you can't sleep."

"No, not really. Not alone like I have been, not without Chiharu or Clef."

"Then sleep with me," he said.

Umi halted. "Say again?"

Ascot shrugged again. "We're both suffering from lack of sleep. Perhaps being in the same room with one another will help."

Umi's jaw was slack. Did he _really_ just say that?

"Are you—_what?_"

"Is it really such a horrifying thought?" He looked hurt.

She shook her head stupidly. "No, not horrifying but… Ascot, come on, quit kidding around—"

"Who said I was kidding?" He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a pointed look.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. How did he—? What was he—?

How _dare_ he!?

"Ascot!" she cried.

"What?"

"You're a sick, perverted little boy! You lech, you…! You!" She flew at him, throwing her fists against his chest. "Pervert! Pervert!"

"Umi, I am _not_ asking you to—OW! Stop it! Wait, hold on, I'm not saying _that!_ Ouch! Come on, stop hitting me!"

"How can you even think of something at a time like this? I'm a mother you know! Have a little respect!"

"I promise, I have no ulterior motives!" He put distance between them and held up his hands. "Just stay in the room with me. _Several feet away from me!_" he added when her eyes flashed."It's… it's a favor! For me, do it for me! I need you there, otherwise I'll pass this night, like all the others, without getting a wink of sleep!"

Umi was snarling. "Well you can just forget _that._" Then she erupted into a fit of sneezing. He started laughing, and it made her all the angrier. "Shut up! Achoo! I'm perfectly capable of sleeping—Achoo! You can just—Achoo!"

"Bless you again and again," he chuckled.

She rubbed her nose, groaning. "Ugh, my head feels so stuffy, it might just explode…"

"That would be gross, brains and mucus flying all over me… maybe you _shouldn't_ come stay in my rooms."

She sniffled. "Of course I shouldn't! What would Clef think?"

"Doesn't matter," Ascot shook his head. "I know you'll come. I'm quite confident, as a matter of fact. My intentions are purely plutonic, you know that. We don't need a repeat of our drunken fiasco four years ago."

At this, Umi blushed. She took Ascot's handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her nose. "I'll think about it."

He was looking at her, emerald eyes glinting. "I'll see you then." He smiled.

* * *

Umi rounded the corner and gasped aloud as she collided with a much taller figure. She fell back against the wall. "I'm sorry," she began to say. "I'm never watching where I'm g—"

Councilman Gaius stood before her, adjusting a pair of ivory glasses. He gave her a wary look. "Princess."

Umi straightened up. Her heart was pounding. Here he was, the embodiment of everything she currently hated about this land. Such a nasty old man, but...

He was holding something up to her. Ascot's handkerchief. "You dropped this," he said.

"Oh." Umi reached out tentatively and took it from him. "Thank you."

What a tense awkward silence it was. They both stood there, sizing the other up, unsure of what to do or say next. Gaius was an intimidating man, to be sure. Very tall, with hard, cobalt eyes. Umi stared hard at him. Something was occurring to her.

He nodded curtly at her, and then swept past her. She turned, watching him walk away.

"Gaius!" she said.

The man paused in his stride. "Something you need, Princess?" he asked.

Umi clutched Ascot's handkerchief in her hand. Dare she say what she was thinking? But Gods, it was clever, it could work... it would totally work.

"I'm thinking of something," she said finally. He turned to look at her. Slightly nervous, she straightened her back. Hopefully he wouldn't notice her shaking. "Chiharu. I want Chiharu back."

He said nothing, only looked long and hard at her. Finally: "Who?"

"My daughter," she sounded sour.

"Oh, yes, forgive me."

"I want her back."

"I'm sure you do, Ryuuzaki-san, but--"

"Listen." She stepped towards him. "We're to arrange a peace talk with Eagle Vision, aren't we? We should have long ago, back when Eagle took Hikaru. But, I know it's to be soon."

Gaius nodded slowly. "Yes, it is arranged. For the day after tomorrow."

"Well then," she continued, steeling herself. "Organize a trade."

He blinked. "A trade?"

"Yes! Chiharu for myself. Talk with Eagle; have him return Chiharu to the castle. She's only a baby. She must be returned. And tell Eagle that if he does so, he may have me in her stead." Gaius was quiet, listening attentively, and Umi took it as a sign that she was at least making sense. She plowed on. "It can't be her he wants. What would he do with a little girl? I think Fuu was right when she said he meant to take me instead! He wants us, the ruling body! Make this sacrifice. Get her back here. He can do what he wants with me, I don't care. But get her back here."

"You for the girl?" he repeated. His eyes travelled over her face as if trying to discern some possible motive. He didn't exactly look suspicious, but he definitely seemed as if he were giving it a lot of thought. He stared at her for many long, silent moments.

"Doesn't that sound like a good plan?" she asked quietly. _It must be. He wants us out of the way more than anything!_

He appeared to be in deep thought. "A trade," he said again.

"Yes."

A loud clap of thunder startled the two out of their reverie. Gaius cast his eyes on a nearby window, casually glancing at the flash of lightning that followed soon thereafter, He looked back at her. "And you would do this? Willingly hand yourself over to Autozam?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"But how will we fare if we lose another Magic Knight? How are we to fight against Autozam if we lose you?"

Umi paused. She hadn't thought of that. How would they indeed? She bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Have you spoken to the Queen about this?" he asked.

"No. No, I haven't. I haven't told anyone about it."

He sighed, rubbed his temples. "I would have to speak with the King about this. And the rest of the Council, of course..."

"Don't worry about the state of the castle. With Hikaru and me together on the ship, who knows? Maybe we'll be able to fight them from within. I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I care about her, and I want her back here where she belongs."

"Eagle Vision would surely comply with it, since he seeks to undermine our system of rule..."

"Give it some thought, please," she said. Her voice almost took on a begging tone. Almost.

He gave her a rather odd look then. It almost surprised Umi. Normally, whenever he looked at her, it was with either hatred or annoyance. Now he seemed almost... intrigued?

"And you're sure this is what you want?" he asked again.

"Yes. I think it'll be okay. I think it'll work. Why would he say no? It'll save another hole or two blown in the castle," she joked. He did not laugh.

"Princess. I'll have to speak with King Ferio and the rest of the Council about this. But, know that I think it a rather clever plan. You're right; Eagle Vision would have no reason to say no, unless he really is a cold-hearted scoundrel."

Umi's mouth quirked. "You mean you don't think him a cold-hearted scoundrel?"

"Oh he's a scoundrel, to be sure, but not necessarily an evil one. He's young and brash and has unlimited command over many legions and ships. It's Autozam that is corrupt, letting their young, wild dog off his leash."

Hmm. For once, they agreed on something.

Gaius sighed, almost wearily. "Very well. I'll put this before the Council and see what they have to say. You'll be sure to hear the result soon. I shall speak with them tomorrow."

Umi frowned. Tomorrow? But... well, it seemed a long time to wait, but hey, it worked! He was going along with it! IT. WORKED.

She clapped her hands. "Yosh!"

* * *

He was waiting for her, as she knew he would be. She held out his handkerchief to him. "Thanks for this," she said. "It helped me out."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled at her.

She nervously reached back to tie her long hair into a knot. "Obviously, you knew I would come."

"Why wouldn't you?"

She blushed. "Well... isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"...this is rather scandalous, for lack of a better word."

He shrugged. "You're my friend. I'm your friend. We're helping each other out. I mean, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you look like you could roll over and die any moment now."

"Thanks."

She averted her gaze. It was awkward, standing there like that. She hadn't been in this room since... well, since _that_ night. She had very little memory of what happened then. They'd both been quite drunk after all, though Umi theorized that Ascot had been slightly more sober than she had been. Truly, if she hadn't have woken up lying next to him that morning, she may have passed the fleeting images of his hands and mouth as some strange dream.

His bed was small and spare, but there was more than enough room for her there. Ah, gods, what was she doing here? Wasn't this wrong?

She sat on his bed. "Ascot--"

"You may have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

She turned. "On the _floor?_ No, I don't want to put you out like that."

"It's all right, I have a pad I can sleep on. And some extra blankets."

"Well if that's the case then _I'll_ sleep on the floor. You keep your bed."

He laughed at her. "Just take my bed and stop being stubborn. I'm sleeping on the floor." He rose and slipped off his thin, cotton shirt. Umi blushed, looking away.

"Here," he said, handing her a folded set of clothes. "Change into these. They'll be big on you, but they're more comfortable than those clothes you're wearing now."

Reluctantly, she took the articles from his hand. "Thank you," she said.

She watched him cross the room and fish an old blanket and pillow from a closet. He crouched down and pulled a thick mattress pad from beneath the bed and set it up on the floor next to her. She hadn't moved; was still sitting on the bed, holding on loosely to the clothes he'd given her.

"What?" he asked after a time. "Aren't you going to change?"

She shook her head slightly. "Yeah." She rose and retreated into his small bathroom. It was dark, so she flicked her wrist at a nearby candelabrum and the candles lit themselves. _Yay!_ she thought to herself, proud of her magical power. She undressed quietly slipped on Ascot's oversized shirt and shorts. She left her clothes folded on the counter and peered around. Yes, she remembered this bathroom. She'd splashed water on her face in that sink in the corner. She also remembered being briefly sick that morning; she really had drunk _a lot_ the night before. So unlike her.

She emerged then, and saw Ascot leaning over the table in the corner. He smiled at her. "Good night, then. Try to sleep." She crept into his bed, very slowly and nervously, and he blew out the candles.

The first ten or so minutes in that room, alone with him in the dark, were some of the most silent moments she'd ever experienced. She didn't say a word to him. After all, what would she say? He, like her, no doubt was remembering that night they'd had together. There was definitely no doubt about _that._

_Gods. What am I doing in here? I should have had Fuu spend the night with me instead... Oh, if Clef were to ever find out about this..._

But... still, even though she felt some dread about the situation, she couldn't help but take a small bit of pleasure from it. Though she could hardly remember anything about that night so many years ago, what she _did_ remember was pretty steamy. Ascot, for all his youth and awkward boyishness, had been a very passionate and seductive lover. Now, that could have been just the booze remembering, but... well, it was more fun to think otherwise. Oh, Pillar, was she blushing? The thought of bedding him again was slightly nauseating... they were _friends_, and she'd known him as a little boy. Could _never_ view him otherwise. But why not take her own secret pleasure in it?

She gathered the blankets around her face, praying to the deceased Pillar that Clef would stay firmly put down in those dungeons.

She shifted. Then: "Good night, Ascot."

He was quiet for a moment. "Does this help you at all?"

She grinned into the pillow. "It does, really. Just having someone in the room helps. I'll be able to sleep better. It's the noises that help; your breathing and tossing around will soothe me. Why, does it help you?"

She heard him sit up. "Of course. With such a strong girl to protect me from big, bad Eagle, I'll sleep soundly tonight."

"Ok," she giggled. "I'll keep away the Boogeyman." She closed her eyes and turned to face the wall. "Good night."

He shifted. "Good night, Umi."

She listened to the sounds of the room around her. Outside, it was still stormy, but she could hear the sounds of crickets and bullfrogs and the sound of wind. She reached for a pillow and curled herself around it, imagining that it could be both Chiharu and Clef. Oh, how she missed them... Pillar! She thought of him down in the dungeons, standing straight with eyes closed, issuing his powerful barrier to protect them all. Why did he have to go down there when he very well knew that nothing would harm them? She thought miserably that he was probably trying to make some kind of statement; that though they had cast him out, he would still seek to help them. She rolled onto her back and slung an arm over her eyes. It was quite dark in there. The room was only briefly illuminated by the occasional streak of lightning outside. When she peered from beneath her arm and stared in the direction of Ascot, she saw his back turned to her. He wasn't moving.

_So then, tomorrow,_ she thought. _I'll see her. She'll be back here. If Gaius keeps is word, that is._

As she predicted, the light sounds of his breathing and his occasional movement beneath his blankets soon lulled her to sleep. Even the sounds of the rain against the windows were soothing. She slipped into dreams. Strange dream, they were. She saw Selece in her mind. Oh, she was in the Sea Shrine. It was whole, now! Restored to its original beauty! She walked the dark halls and pushed open the doors of Selece's sanctuary. There he was, the massive dragon deity, with his long, scaly tail slipping about in the darkness. "Selece," she said to him. He picked up his head and his golden eyes glinted at her.

"Magic Knight."

She approached him, reached out to touch his smooth claw. "You're back in your home."

"Yes Magic Knight; it was thee who returned me."

"I did my best." His claws extended forth to her, and she mounted them and climbed up his arm. Now she was sitting on his shoulder. "This is fun; I missed being able to be alone with you."

"Whenever thou hast need of me, girl from the other world, I will always be here."

"Yes, I know." It seemed eons passed like that, with her curled against his neck, her hair flowing over his dark scales. It was languid, thick; scene bleeding into scene. His breath was like quiet rumbling beneath her. When she would open her eyes, she would think that she saw him as a man, as he had been when he was a prisoner. She was resting against him like that, nestled in the crook of his strong shoulder. His face was different but his eyes never changed; a deep gold. "Selece," she said to him. He morphed from man to dragon to man again. "Where am I?"

"In the other world, with me," he whispered to her.

She looked around and saw that she was in a desolate place, with jagged rock reaching towards the black skies. Where the mashins slept. "No," she said, "I don't want to be here, it looks like the place _she_ brought us..."

"The entity cast by the Fire Knight's heart indeed resides here. Look over there."

Umi did and winced when she heard explosions sounding around her. Rayearth shot like a missile through the air, thrown by the powerful Regalia. "No, no," she whimpered, "Surely we'll be crushed beneath their feet. Hikaru, look out!"

Blood rained down on her and the man-Selece. Hikaru was screaming. Oh, this was terrible, so awful, so painful. Hikaru was so ravaged by that demon entity Nova!

"No! Enough, I don't want to remember!"

Selece clutched at her, and she was in a dark void now. The sounds were strange; muffled, aquatic? She was beneath the ocean. Suddenly, all was bright and blue-green. "I want to go home," she said. "Where is Chiharu?" Was she in the ocean again, like she'd been when she resurrected Selece? But, she didn't feel the need to breathe… no, this was a magical sleep, an enchanted dream. Like before, her hands were pale as ivory. Her ovum gem glowed. But Selece was nowhere to be found. Off in the distance, she thought she could make out a faint glint. But no, surely it was only the sun above, casting its rays through the greenish water. She turned to her right and saw rose bushes.

She was in a lofty castle; in the courtyard to be precise. There was a man standing beneath the groves; a tall, fair-haired man. "Oh, Chiharu," Umi said happily, seeing her daughter on the far wall. She had such beautiful hair; oh she was a beautiful girl, so grown up...

"Mama," Chiharu said to her. Umi stood behind her.

"You've completed your training, then?" Chiharu gazed on her thoughtfully. She gave a slight nod, and Umi smiled. "I can see right through you, you know. Let your heart be your guide," she affirmed. "Don't let us make your decisions for you. It's what _you_ want, remember that."

Chiharu smiled and gazed back over the fields. "I know."

"Good," Umi climbed up to sit beside her. She took the small head in her hands and kissed it. She was now looking at a four-year old Chiharu. "Be happy. Just be."

The dream turned very dark, all of a sudden. Umi clutched her daughter in fear. "No!" she cried.

Council members, all hooded and cloaked in black, swept around them. "Witch!" they cried. "Harlot!"

She lashed out at them "Keep away from her! You can't have her!" She couldn't see their faces; all were shadowed. Where was the man, the strong man who had been there before? She cast her eyes about for him, the long-haired man. Where was the Kailu? "I said _keep away!"_

They reached out and restrained her. "No!" Chiharu was torn from her arms. "No! Give her back! Give her back! I'll kill you, I swear it, _give her back!_"

"Be gone, witch! Leave this land!" they hissed at her. Chiharu cried out in their arms.

"No, this is my home! I belong here just as much as you do!"

"You are cast out!" said one. "Go back to your own world and never return! This is your sacrifice, this child! _She_ will suffer for your sins!"

Umi wept bitterly; she could do nothing. They stole Chiharu away, disappeared into the inky, black night. Where was the man, the man sworn to protect her? He'd failed her!

"Chiharu!" she cried. "Oh Clef, save her! Save her, please!"

But he was in the dungeons, trapped forever in his protective sphere; he could not hear her. She was alone.

_Sacrifice! Sacrifice! She will suffer for your sins! She will be the one to bear your cross!_

_Harlot! Witch! Temptress!_

"I'm not," she said to Selece, who held her tenderly. "I'm not... I didn't want her to suffer for it... I'm sorry—"

"Magic Knight. Thou suffers from a broken heart."

"It is; it's been broken for so long."

"No longer, girl. It can be healed. It will be healed."

"I'm powerless! I'm completely powerless!" She buried her face in his long, blue hair. "I can't; I can't!"

"Have faith."

His face was so near hers. Dragon? Man? It didn't matter, he was her god, her deity. Bound forever. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone, and so was everything else. The black void again.

"No," she moaned. "I hate this place!"

"I hate it!"

* * *

Ascot pulled Umi out of the bed and held the blanket over her. She was whimpering and shivering in her sleep. "Umi." He slipped a hand around her neck and cradled her. "Hush."

She fretted in his arms, but did not awake. Still she muttered, she shook. Eventually she clung to him, held very tightly to him. Pillar, she was hot. Her skin was flushed and feverish. He laid a hand on her forehead. Yes, a fever. But not a bad one… he remembered that there was a thick down blanket in the closet.,

…oh, this was strange; surreal. No doubt she would be horrified in the morning. But it was nice. Soothing.

Ascot peered up at the bed. Should they climb in? No sense sleeping on the floor if they were both going to sleep together. Very slowly, he unwound Umi's arms from around his neck and slid out of the blankets. He did his best not to wake her. He picked her up very gingerly, with her head lolling over his arm and hair spilling everywhere, and put her back in the bed. That down comforter he had stashed away somewhere emerged and he laid it over her shivering frame. Yes, she was definitely feverish; she huddled beneath the blanket, shaking like a leaf. Ascot was about to put his shirt back on (it seemed the proper thing to do) but stopped. Wasn't body heat good for those who were cold? People who had fevers? He'd head that somewhere. And when he looked back at her he could almost hear her teeth chattering. _Umi, don't kill me in the morning…._

He climbed into bed next to her.

What was the word she had used earlier? Oh yes, scandalous. Yeah, this was a rather scandalous situation. Undying gentleman that he was, he would not lay a finger on her. Some small part of him wanted to, of course, but... well, that was past. He'd had his time with her like he wanted. He was no longer in love with her, but that didn't make it any easier to not want to be close to her.

Once they were settled next to each other, Umi immediately reached back out to him and pulled him close. It made him start a bit; but when he looked at her face he saw she was still asleep. She clung to him subconsciously. That was fine. He pressed his nose to her cheek, and was surprised to find that it was wet. Tears. She was suffering from a sad dream on top of the fever. "Poor Umi," he whispered. He kept his face pressed close to hers. His lips were on her flushed cheek, but he didn't kiss her; he was only trying to judge her temperature. Over a hundred degrees… She would need medicine.

But he never got her any because he fell asleep before he could make his body get back up. He just drifted off with her cheek against his, happy just to hold her one more time.

* * *

Ok, ok. Maybe just a teensy bit of Asmi, for any Asmi fans out there.

But keep in mind that they WILL NOT FORNICATE. EVER.

Ok. That's all.

REVIEW TIME

**heartofblades:** The L/H/E triangle has got to be one of my favorite love triangles ever. Love it, love it. And I'm glad you enjoy Chiharu and Galerick. Though she's only a BABY, I often fantasize about her being older and marrying Galerick, the tall, strong handsome Kailu. Yummy. Do I sense a small side-fic in the future, a one-shot, dedicated solely devoted to those who love ChiBannie? Hmmm...

**Royal Blue Kitsune: **You'd better get ready for at least one moment of Lantis/Eagle. It'll be clean, I promise. But come on, they're hot together. Oh wait, you don't like yaoi, do you? Oh well...

**sistine the Angel of hell:** Yeah, that was really long, wasn't it? I had no idea it was that long until I posted it Oh well. I made this one not so long on purpose. Not every chapter needs to be a book, and it's stressful to try to make it that way. But, I'm glad you like the long ones! I always do too, when I'm reading a story! I get PISSED when I see someone updated a chapter with, like, 1000 words. Why waste the time uploading it? Geez. As you guessed, I'm trying to keep the character of Chiharu believable. Though she's got a knack for being wiser than her years, she IS only four, and I do my best to keep her that way. sigh I never thought when I was like, seventeen, that I would end up falling in love with this daughter of Umi's. Now I have. Love Chi!

**Akira Nishikawa: **Aw, I'm sorry your laptop's dead! That's sad! I would DIE without my computer. DIE I tell you. I live with a pair of brothers, friends of mine and they destroy everything, so naturally they broke their computers and have to use mine. I feel withdrawals when they have it and I need it! Eep! Good luck with that, girl!

**Selene Thalia:** I'm not sure why I'm holding out so long on good old fashion Clemi smut. Not that I plan on writing any graphic smut. It'll be there, trust me, but I don't want to to be rated M, so... Anyway, they'll have their own steamy moments soon. Duh, I mean, it's a Clemi fic. And I love sex. Haha, does that sound bad?

**ARLEGODDESS:** Sorry, didn't feel like wrapping my brain around trying to type out that name, haha. How bout I just refer to you as Jiru-chan from now on? Sound good? Oh, and I'm sorry to add this small bit of Asmi when you don't like them, but once I thought about it and properly envosioned all the emotion in the scene, I liked it. I can handle closeness. A litte Asmi is okay. I want the asmi girls to be happy with this story, too. So... yeah. But that's as FAR as it goes. I cannot IMAGINE them making out or anything. Blech! Actually, I might be able to... NO! No! Bad creative mind of mine!

**kalen1:** You ROCK! I love new reviewers!! And your review was awesome. It made my day! I hope this chapter keeps you going as well, it's getting exciting, ne? Keep on with me, I promise not to let you down! Also, way to go on switching to Clemi fandom. It's more fun.


	32. Chapter 32

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sorry. My laptop gave out on me and I lost this chapter. Yes, I had this chapter FULLY WRITTEN already, and then I lost it. Ugh. But here it is, since dell FINALLY SAW FIT to return my laptop to me after nearly TWO MONTHS OF HAVING IT.

FUCK DELL!

Anyway, we're picking up right where we left off, so, enjoy!!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: Wolves Can't Mate With Humans**

It was a very familiar ceiling. It was plain and white, with an ornate chandelier hanging from it. The shadows, too, she knew. Dappled sunlight and branches of trees. They moved about lazily against the white plaster. The chandelier, a smooth, polished gold, winked at her with faint glints of sunlight. Umi's lips parted when she realized she was awake.

She laid a hand over her eyes and moaned. Her head was pounding and she couldn't breath. A sudden heavy hitching in her lungs made her cough violently, and there was such a thick congestion there that she was forced to sit up and catch her breath. Her nose leaked, and she was pretty sure that she had a fever. Oh wretched, wretched sickness. Just how bad had she gotten over the night!?

Her loud coughing had caused movement in the corner of the room. She fell back on the pillow and caught Ascot out of the corner of her eye. He was standing over a table looking back on her with concern.

"All right?" he asked.

She sniffed and croaked, "Yeah."

He was at her side now, laying a cool cloth on her forehead. "You were very sick last night. You were running a high fever."

"Mm." She was burrowing underneath the blankets as best she could since it was _freezing_ in there. She shivered miserably. "Ascot..."

"You need to relax today," he said. "You're quite ill. Just take it easy."

"But I—"

"No ma'am, you rest today." He sauntered back to his corner and busied himself over whatever it was that he had been doing before.

Umi shook beneath the blankets and asked, "What's the time?"

"Nearly three in the afternoon."

"Three in the—!!" She snapped upright. "Holy hell! No way!"

"Yes."

"Ouch." She immediately regretted sitting up so quickly. Her head throbbed something fierce and she fell back.

"Easy, there," Ascot laughed. "Is there anything you need?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Water, please."

He went into the bathroom and ran water into a glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She reached for the glass and realized that her hands were covered in cloth. She looked at them quizzically. There were socks on them. "Uh..." She rubbed her sock hands together. "Ascot, did you put my socks on my hands?"

He stood over her, looking confused. "Your what?"

"My socks. You put them on my hands?" She laughed. "Socks go on feet, not hands, silly."

The Balu scratched his head. "Is that what they're called? I was wondering... I'm sorry, I assumed they went on your hands, since they look kind of like mittens..."

She giggled, pulling the socks, which were probably dirty and covered with feet germs, off her hands. "Ascot..." He handed her the water and she drank. Her mouth was like cotton. She absolutely hated being sick! Not being able to breath through her nose was awful. Sleeping with mouths open was gross!

The water was like a god-send. She drank it as if she'd never drunk water before in her life. It irritated her raw throat on the way down, but she felt slightly better and set the empty glass on the table. When Ascot returned to his corner of the room, she took to looking miserably at the ceiling again. It was _afternoon_ light that was dancing across the white plaster. How miserable; she was never one to enjoy sleeping late.

She gathered the blankets around her and wished desperately that they were thicker and heavier. It was just so _cold._

"Have some tea," said Ascot, who had suddenly reappeared at her side with a gilt teacup. "It'll warm you."

She only blinked at it. "I don't... want to move for a while...."

"Drink it."

She did, reluctantly.

Many silent minutes went by as Ascot continued to busy himself throughout the room. Umi watched him with detached interest. She really had nothing to say to him, and he seemed to sense this, so he didn't say anything to her either. However, he'd cared for her during the night, and she felt she should thank him for it at some point.

She wanted to say, "Ascot, I'm sorry to be such a burden. Thank you so much for caring for me."

Instead, she said, "You slept okay last night?"

The Balu nodded. "I feel pretty refreshed today."

"That's good." She sipped the hot tea from her cup and delighted at how it warmed her insides. She flung the empty cup aside after a while and retreated back beneath the blankets. "I guess I slept okay, too," she said eventually.

"Good. You need the rest. After I get something for you to eat, you should go back to sleep."

"No, I hate sleeping all day," she whined.

"You must make exceptions when you're sick, Umi."

"I'll be perfectly fine just laying down. I don't need to go back to sleep." She gave a loud sneeze and Ascot laughed. "Shut up." She sighed into her pillow. Her hair must have looked a fright, along with her complexion. She must have looked like a corpse right about then... she was normally so pale anyway... and she probably had atrocious morning breath... How would she brush her teeth? Maybe Ascot... but no, that would be gross; she didn't want to use his toothbrush. Did people in Cephiro even have toothbrushes? She had no doubt they cleaned their teeth somehow, but she thought on it and realized she'd never seen Clef or anybody else go about cleaning their teeth. How'd they do it? Maybe they used pumice. Somewhere in her college studies she encountered ancients in her world using pumice to clean their teeth. That would be so nasty tasting and gritty.... and surely it would erode enamel... Maybe they used horse hair for floss. And mouthwash? Maybe water steeped in herbs... mint or something, if they had mint in Cephiro....

Umi clapped a hand to her forehead to stop her ridiculous train of thought. _Mouthwash?_ What idiotic things she thought of when she was suffering fever delirium!

She rolled over and peered absently at the floor. There, beside the bed, was Ascot's thick futon and wrinkled blanket. The pillow was missing. "Oh, Ascot," she sniffled. "I don't see how you slept on that. I've always hated sleeping on the floor. Many Japanese do, but... well, I was a rich kid, so...."

Ascot turned and looked at Umi. She was still staring blankly at the floor and rubbing her nose. He looked at his unused pallet on the floor and then back at her. He smiled and turned back to his work. "It was alright."

"Hm." Umi coughed and rolled over to face the window. "I'd like to go back to my room soon."

"I don't mind having you here," said Ascot.

"I mind."

"Well then, I'll take you back in a little bit. But eat something first."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you're not. But you must eat something. You need food on your stomach."

"I'm fine."

She heard him retreat from the room and was relieved for the silence. She just wanted to be alone. Her head hurt too much to have conversation. What plagued her was the fact that she was in Ascot's bed. It felt... wrong. She thought of Clef and wondered if he were looking for her. Then she remembered that he was down in the dungeons maintaining a magical barrier around the castle. Ugh... when would she see him again?

Gaius' face entered her mind. They would be meeting with Eagle today to discuss the terms for her switch. She would get to see Chiharu, if only briefly. It made her sad to think that she would still be apart from the girl. But at least Chiharu would be in the castle where she belonged with the men she loved, Clef and Galerick.

Umi remembered a conversation she'd had with Fuu and Hikaru ages ago. The three women had broached the topic of Chiharu's marriage and Galerick's name had come up. The idea made her squirm in giddy delight. How _romantic!_ Chiharu would surely always love Galerick, and Umi was sure that Galerick loved her as well. She only hoped that Galerick's feelings would change one day from fondness for a child to adoration for a lovely young woman. And Umi had no doubt that Chiharu would one day be very beautiful.

Umi buried herself beneath the blankets, shutting out all light, and resolved to speak with Clef about the matter later.

* * *

When Ascot returned, he forced Umi to sip on some broth. Only when she drank the entire bowl did he agree to bring her back to her room.

He gathered her clothes up for her and asked if she wanted to get changed. SHe told him she didn't mind just wearing his oversized shirt and to just lend her a long cloak to wear to protect her from the cold air of the castle.

"But it's quite warm today, Umi. It's not cold in here at all."

"Of course it is! I'm freezing!"

"Because you have a _fever,_ stupid."

Umi wiped her nose. "Mmmmnot stupid..."

Ascot pulled the covers away from her and spread his cloak over her shivering frame. "Come now, I'll bring you back to your room, since you insist on being there."

Umi, who had curled into a tiny ball when the warm, wonderful blankets had so nastily been taken away from her, attempted to sit up. She swung feebly at his outstretched hand. "Surely you don't mean to carry me?"

He blinked. "Well... of course..."

"No." She pulled the cloak tightly around her and fought the hideous waves of shivering that broke over her. Oh, she was so weak, and it was cold, so cold... But, she was a warrior. She could surely walk on her own to her bedroom, cold be damned! Slowly, she slid out of the bed and hissed when her bare feet touched the cold marble of the floor. She stood up, ignoring Ascot's amused grin and stood on wobbly legs before him. She glared. "I can do it. Just... it may be a slow trip..."

With her head held high, she made her way across his bedroom and through the door with a clumsy, tottering gait. She paused to lean against the doorframe and shivered in the confines of her cloak.

Ascot slung the bag of her clothing over his shoulder and moved behind her. He picked her up in one swift movement.

"Hey!" she protested when he cradled her against his chest. "I'm fine! I can walk, Ascot! Put me down!"

"Stop complaining, I'm doing you a favor," he laughed. Umi struggled weakly in his arms but eventually relented. It really had been hard to walk... and she was just so cold...

She put her hand on her forehead and said, "I'm burning up."

"Yes, you are."

"When we get to my room, would you get one of my hand maidens to come and see me? I'd like to at least wash my hair, and I also need some medicine—" She scoffed. "Unless you think you're going to wash my hair for me, too!"

"No, I have no desire to wash your hair."

"Good! I wouldn't have let you anyway!" He grinned at her and it made her blush. How silly she was when she was feverish...

She prattled on about inane things while he carried her to her room. She rubbed her hot cheek on his shirt and spoke of times that she was ill in childhood and what they did in her world to cure things like colds and the flu. And then she remarked that she wasn't even aware that Cephiro had the flu, and Ascot said he wasn't either. And she said that of course no one in Cephiro would call it the flu, that it had to have another name, and Ascot only smiled and nodded his head as she continued with her illness topic and spun it into topics of working at places where the sick were brought in Tokyo.

When she grew weary of speaking, she relaxed against Ascot's chest and thought to herself, _Remarkable... a few minutes ago, I wished for nothing more than silence, and here I am rambling on like an excitable child._

"I'm sorry," she said after a time. She had a brief sneezing fit and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve before she continued. "I'll shut up now."

"It's all right," replied the Balu. "I like hearing about your old world. I've learned many things from you, such as these things called socks that go on your feet and not your hands."

Umi paused in rubbing her nose and tucked her feet-tainted hands back in her cloak. "That's right. On the feet." She wiggled her toes in her socks. "Thanks for putting those on for me."

"No problem."

They were soon in the Magic Knight wing of the castle, and as they rounded a corner, Umi heard footsteps and peeked over Ascot's shoulder. It was Lantis, coming their way.

"Kailu," Ascot nodded.

Lantis, his usual stoic and unreadable self, gave the pair the slightest of raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Princess is ill," said Ascot. "I'm taking her to her room now to put her in her bed."

Lantis approached them and looked into Umi's face. "Ill?"

"She has a high fever and weakness, with some chest congestion; things of that sort."

"She is quite warm," Lantis said when he touched her forehead.

"She slept most of the day today, though, and I expect she'll do much the same tomorrow."

"Well, if she's ill, then she needs it."

"Agreed. I'll send for her women to care for her in a moment."

"Will you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here!?" Umi snapped. Ascot chuckled softly and Lantis only looked at her as if he were confused.

"I'm not a kid!" she protested. "Ascot's just taking me to my room because he _insisted _on carrying me! I could have very well walked on my—" She was interrupted by a fit of coughing and Ascot rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she's such a _big strong warrior woman._ Anyway, is it your day off today, Kailu? You're dressed rather casually."

Lantis picked invisible lint from his plain cotton shirt. "My troops are doing their own training today. They have no need of me."

"The Mage Knights in training will soon become full fledged soldiers, will they not?"

"Yes, they're very nearly ready. Galerick looks to come out at the top of his class." Lantis allowed an almost untraceable smirk to grace his lips. "I think he aims to be Kailu after me one day."

"Well, he'd certainly be qualified," Ascot replied. "Anyway, I'm off to get her to bed. Good day, Lantis."

The taller man nodded curtly and continued down the hall. Before he got far, though, three more figures entered the hallway. To Umi's strange mixture of relief and dismay, she recognized them at three Council members, one of which was Senator Gaius.

"Councilmen!" Ascot declared. He looked nervous, as he always did when he was around his superiors. "Good day to you!"

"Ascot," said Gaius. "I'm glad we've found you. We have need of you."

"Of me?"

"Yes. In a few minute's time, the King will address Eagle Vision of Autozam and we will discuss negotiations." He frowned. "Weren't you notified?"

"N-no sir, I wasn't."

"Ah, well, the Princess made a proposition to me yesterday that was quite intriguing. She suggested the trade of herself for her daughter."

Ascot looked at Umi, who was looking rather sheepish.

"Trade?" he said.

"Yeah," Umi began. "You know... to get Chi back here..."

"But for _you_?"

"Well, yeah..."

Lantis looked somewhat shocked. Ascot merely stared at Umi in disbelief. "Would Eagle... go for that?" he asked.

Umi shrugged. "We'll see."

"Come, Ascot," Gaius interrupted. He looked irritated. "Eagle Vision will be contacting us soon."

"And the King is in on this, too?"

"Yes, we informed him this morning. I brought the topic before the rest of the Council members and they unanimously agreed that we would go through with it." He sighed. "Although, I had a few worries."

"Oh?"

"I only fear for the palace's safety. I don't want to lose another Magic Knight."

_Like hell you don't,_ Umi thought nastily. She quickly felt badly for thinking it, though. Gaius was at least being reasonable with her.

"I'd like to be informed of what's to happen, if that's all right, Senator," Lantis said.

"Yes Kailu, we will let you know." Gaius motioned for Ascot to come with him. He opened his mouth to speak but Lantis stole Umi out of his arms, lifting her as if she were light as a flower.

"I will bring her, Ascot. You go."

"Oh... you sure?"

"Yes. Go on."

Ascot gave Umi an awkward smile and followed the three other Council members down the hall and out of sight. Lantis stood for some time, watching them go.

Umi pressed her hot face against his shirt. "Sorry, Lantis."

"Think nothing of it, Princess." He was as formal and polite as ever, and it grated on her nerves. "I'm a servant to all the saviors of Cephiro."

"Right. Let's go, then." She felt rather miserable, being carted around like an infant, but as they began down the hall, she let it go. Why not? She supposed it was okay every one in a while not to be a hardened warrior.

"This is counter productive," she said. "I've only just started my intensive training again and now I'll have to stop for Pillar knows how long to recover."

Lantis didn't know what to say and so resolved to stay silent.

Umi sniffled. "I'm so awful."

"Awful?"

"Yeah!" She laughed bitterly. "I'm just... I feel terrible. And he's so wonderful. What kind of woman am I that I can just scorn him for this love he has for me? Such a great man..."

"You speak of the Balu."

"Of course! And it just makes me feel wretched, but Lantis, I just don't... _think_ of him that way, and I never have!" She pressed her cheek against him again. "He is a wonderful man."

"Just because someone has a golden heart doesn't mean you should be obligated to love him, Princess."

"Drop the 'Princess', Lantis, and..." She rubbed her nose. "And well, I've already decided... and I don't love him and never have. I love Clef. I just... I won't bend under that."

Lantis was rather at a loss for words. "Well, Pr—Umi... do as you like."

"I will!" she said determinedly. "I will, and I'll be proud of it! So what if he's so damn great... he needs to find some pretty young Cephran girl who will love him for who he is! I'm tired of feeling guilt over him!"

"I do believe it is you who is putting those chains of guilt around your heart, Umi. Not Ascot."

The bluette nodded and closed her eyes. "I hate to admit it, but you're so right." He said nothing more, and Umi was grateful for it. When she glanced at the walls, she realized they were growing close to her room. How wonderful it would be to lie in her own bed beneath her warm blankets... she would want some more hot tea, and a bath, for the love of the Pillar...

She kept her burning cheeks pressed flush against Lantis' chest. It was a nice change for him to be in normal clothing rather than in his hard, uncomfortable armor. Her head spun and she was slightly dizzy. She had more chills and cursed her damn fever. Lantis sensed this and moved to drape his own cloak over her shoulders. He did this without a word, as always. She peeked up at him through her messy bangs and passed the growing heat in her cheeks off to the fever.

She had a sudden realization that she had never before been this close to Lantis before. They'd touched before, of course, but it was only casual hand shakes or slaps on the arm. Never had she had his arms around her, much less been cradled by him. It made her color slightly. He was strong and fine, to be sure, a catch for any woman. She felt his lean, battle hardened chest through his shirt and thought that Hikaru knew what she was doing when she selected such a fine man.

Inwardly, she chuckled. How terrible she was, casting sheep's eyes at every good looking man she came across. Lantis was too quiet and brooding for her, anyway. A man like him would allow her, with her spitfire, dominant personality, to walk all over him. How boring. Although, if Hikaru could love him, he must surely be a great man indeed. She grinned when she thought of the mechanics of their sexual relationship. Him being so big, and she so tiny...

They passed an open doorway and Umi glanced blearily at it. She caught a glimpse of a familiar mop of pale hair and picked up her head.

Lantis continued on with her and she craned her neck around his shoulder. "Hey," she croaked "Hey... hey, stop. That was Clef."

Lantis paused and Umi was able to see around his large bulk. Rustling sounded from the room which they'd passed and soon, Clef's pale lavender head popped out. He was looking at them in wonder.

"Madoshi-sama," Lantis said formally.

Clef walked up to them, eying them. "What's wrong?" He drew close to Umi and peered into her face. "You look awful."

"Thanks," she said sourly.

"The Princes is ill, Dosh. I'm taking her to her room now to rest."

Umi pouted. "You've been gone for ages! I haven't seen you in days! Not even so much as a hello!"

The Mage frowned. "I'm sorry, I had palace duties."

"You didn't _have _to," she said. "It's not like your the Ma—"

Clef rolled his eyes and Umi stopped. She instantly felt ashamed. As if he needed to be reminded that he was no longer the Master Mage.

He seemed not to be perturbed by it, though. He was studying her sunken, pale face. "What's wrong?"

"I just have the flu," she said. "It's no big deal."

"Clearly it is a big deal, if you need to be carried to your room. Can you not walk?"

She sighed heavily. "My muscles pain me. And I shake a lot. So, no..." She sniffed miserably. "Some Magic Knight."

Clef chuckled. "Even Magic Knights can fall ill, Umi. So, Lantis," he said to the Kailu, "I'm taking a day's respite from maintaining the magical barrier around the castle. The elders were wondering if you wouldn't mind taking my place."

Lantis nodded curtly. "Of course, Madoshi-sama."

"Drop the 'Madoshi'!" Clef and Umi both chorused at once. Lantis looked affronted, and Umi laughed.

"See? I'm not the only one who gets irritated with your constant formality!"

Clef waved it off. "I don't care whether you want to maintain the barriers or not. If you don't, then go about your business."

"Guru..."

"It's fine, Lantis. It's not like we need to fear for our lives or anything."

Umi sighed again and pressed her hands to her forehead. It was still quite warm. "I'm tired, get me to my room, please."

"Of course, Princess."

"I can take her," Clef offered. "I'll stay with her, as well."

"Oh, yes, please do," Umi whined as she threw her arms around Clef's shoulders. Lantis still clung to her lean frame and she hung suspended between the two men like a bridge for a few moments. Clef stumbled beneath her weight. "Let's go-o-o-o-o."

Lantis released her gently and stood stiffly at attention like a soldier. "Shall I accompany you to her rooms, Guru?"

"No, Lantis, I've got her for now. Thank you for your help."

"Yes, thank you Lantis," Umi swooned into Clef's neck. Her head throbbed and she shivered violently, and she tried feebly to clutch Lantis' cloak around her.

The Kailu touched his fist to his chest, a soldier's gesture. "I'll depart, then." He turned and retreated down the hall to go do whatever it was that he had been doing before he ran into Umi. The girl watched him leave and said, "That doesn't irritate you?"

Clef raised an eyebrow.

"His constant soldier stuff. Like, even when he's not in his armor and when he's just doing regular leisurely things, he's so stoic and formal. We've known each other for damn near ten years and he still doesn't call me by my first name."

Clef just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it. He's always been that way."

"So, I guess you two are at least on polite terms now ever since the mock battles." She touched the red seam of his scar. "Is it genuine?"

"I suppose. We really don't have occasion to speak very often, so... I've let it go. He was angry for Hikaru's sake. And he's still quite young, prone to quick anger like most young men."

Umi chuckled. "You're pretty quick to anger yourself."

He brushed her comment aside and pressed his mouth against her forehead. She was happy for the kiss, but was disappointed when it didn't end up being a kiss. "You're quite hot," he said, testing her temperature. The lips are quite sensitive, after all, and good for testing fevers. "When I put you to bed, I'll fetch you a potion or two."

"Get my handmaidens to do it," Umi pouted. "And I was hoping you were kissing me. Puh."

He blinked. "You can't beg for kisses, you know, it's rather rude."

"Hmph. Like I want you to kiss me, anyway." With her hot face in his shoulder, she frowned. After walking for a small spell, she could see the familiar wall sconces that decorated the hallways outside her rooms. Clef kicked open the large oaken doors bearing the carved seal of Selece and brought her into her room.

"Here." He laid her gently on the bed and laid her blankets over her. "Is that warm enough? Do you need more?"

Her teeth chattered as she buried herself beneath the sheets. "I have a—a down blanket. In my closet... go get it, please." He found the thick blanket and laid it over her. She grasped the edges tightly and meant to wrap herself up in them like a cocoon, but Clef surprised her by leaning quickly over her and taking her face in her hands. He then placed kisses all over her hot cheeks, smiling all the while.

"There," he said. "Your kisses." He grinned against her face and kissed the place where her cheek and nose met. "Better?"

She sniffled. "A little."

Clef disappeared into the hall for a moment and returned just as quickly. "I've sent for one of your women. They'll bring you some tea."

"What I really want is a bath," she sighed. "I feel dirty and gross."

"You do look rather unkempt."

"Shut up."

He laughed. "Even when you're ill, you're just as fiery as ever."

She closed her eyes and listened to him mill about the room. The door had opened and she heard her tittering women enter and heard the faint clinking of china. They prepared tea for her and she remained firmly rooted beneath her blankets until they were ready to serve it to her.

Clef instructed them to leave and wait until he summoned them, in case Umi really wanted to take a bath later. He lay beside her in the bed, to her delight, and watched as she sipped at her tea. "I'm sorry you're ill," he said quietly.

She only shrugged. "I'll be okay. I'm a Ryuuzaki. We're resilient."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I get sick, of course, just like any other human, but I've always bounced back from it quickly. I'm a true warrior woman!"

"Of course."

"Shut up."

He grinned. "Okay."

She scooted closer to his warm frame and said, "I missed you."

"Forgive me. I wanted to spite all the Council, so I selflessly gave all my strength to maintaining the barrier around the castle."

"But, when you do it to spite them, it's not really selfless."

"Yes, but that's how it appears."

"What a devil you are."

"Yeah, well, you know..."

Umi watched him blearily. They didn't speak much for a while. Clef simply stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows play across the ceiling just as she had done in Ascot's room. The thought made her cringe. She really hoped he wouldn't ask her where she'd been before she was brought to her room. She didn't really think she could lie to him... As she continued to study his face, she noticed that he, too, had dark circles under his eyes. He was pale and looked very tired. Obviously he'd been awake for several days, maintaining that barrier of his so 'selflessly'. It made her pity him and want to hold him. He'd worked so hard.

He was looking at her now. "What?"

"You look as if you haven't slept in days," she said.

"I haven't." He rubbed his sallow eyes. "I'm quite weary. I may very well sleep as long as you will, soon."

"I don't plan to sleep. I really don't want to waste all the day like that." She yawned.

"Uh-huh." He slowly, wearily, began unbutton the thick folks of his cloaks. He tossed them to the floor one by one until he was only in a thin shirt, then he laid back down beside her. "I could surely sleep the day away and feel no guilt over it." He laid his arm over his eyes and was quiet.

Umi simply took up watching him again. She feared that he would fall asleep as the rise and fall of his chest grew even, but eventually, he spoke.

"Do you need medicine?"

She wiped her nose. "Maybe. Just so I can breathe, anyway."

He rose. "And have you eaten anything? You should eat something."

"I did. Ascot gave me broth earlier." She said the words and was immediately horrified for admitting her time spent with Ascot. Clef looked down at her.

"Broth?"

"Um... yeah."

He nodded. "That's good. I'll go fetch you a potion. Be right back." He rose from the bed slowly, as if his joints ached, and left her lying there. She was still shivering and sniffling and thanking the heavens that he hadn't thought anything of her Ascot comment. She thought, though, that he must not have heard her.

_Or maybe,_ she thought, _Ascot was right in thinking that all this anxiety I imagine people feeling on the topic really is just in my head..._ She felt shame for the realization and was temporarily glad that Clef had left her alone for the moment.

He returned not with a potion, but with the ingredients. "I need to mix it," he explained. "This kind of potion can't be made and kept for long. It goes bad and loses its healing powers."

She watched him set vials and a mortar and pestle on the table. He sat and began grinding leaves into a fine powder. Watching him made her remember what she'd thought of earlier.

"Hey," she said.

"Hmm?" He produced a vial of clear liquid and poured it into a small glass , then added the ground leaf.

"It's about Chiharu."

"Yes?"

She considered her words carefully before saying, "Have you ever given any thought to who Chiharu might marry one day?"

He looked up at her finally, his jaw slack. "What?"

Before expounding, Umi shifted herself beneath the covers so she could stretch her legs. "I said, have you ever given any thought to who Chiharu might marry one day?"

"Yes, I heard you. I meant, _what?_"

"It's a good question, isn't it? I mean, we both plan to stay in this world. She'll be a grown woman one day, raised in this castle. She'll probably give little thought to where she's originally from. I doubt she'll even remember much of it one day. She'll make her home here. She'll have a family one day." When Clef continued to look at her as if she were not of this earth, she continued. "There are many young men in the castle. Even young boys her age who will be fine young men one day. She'll be of the age, one day, where she looks on then with adoring eyes, and she'll marry." Umi twisted her fingers together. "I was thinking that Galerick would be a fine choice."

Clef choked as if he'd swallowed something far too large for his throat. "_Galerick?_"

"Fuu, Hikaru and I all agree that he would be a good choice. He's a powerful Mage Knight, he is intelligent and kind, and he's also quite handsome, don't you think? And she adores him so... Sure, he's much older than her, but what does age matter in a world like this?"

Clef looked at her as if she'd uttered the filthiest of obscenities.

"What?" she asked.

"I... Galerick? I mean, really?"

"Well, yeah. Why not? He's so good to her. Maybe one day he'll see her as a woman, and not just a child."

"Umi," Clef said, setting down his potion mixture. He turned to look at her. Umi thought that he looked remarkably like her father did when he was about to give her a serious talk. "Galerick is a half-breed," he said in a tone similar to one that someone would use to explain to a five-year old that they weren't to stick their tongue in a toaster.

Umi's jaw dropped. "How dare you condemn him for that! It's not as if he can help it!"

"Chiharu is a Princess of incredibly powerful, pure blood! She should be married to a Prince or better!"

"What do you mean, _pure blood?_ Have you forgotten that I'm Japanese and you're a Cephran! That's not pure! If anything, that makes her a half breed too!"

He waved his hand at her impatiently. "You three girls should be more mindful of castle etiquette. Someone of her standing should marry someone of high standing as well! Have you given no thought to Hiro, the young Prince? He would be an ideal choice, the best in my opinion!" He looked at her angrily for a moment, but then frowned and returned to his work. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't claim to have any say over such things anyway."

Umi shook her head. "What do you mean?"

He looked rather sad for a moment. "It's not up to me."

"What? Of course it is. You're her father."

"I did not raise that child. I can't claim to have a say in such a thing!"

"Clef... don't say that, of course you can have a say in it when the day comes."

"Umi, I cannot. It wouldn't feel right—"

"You're gonna have a say in it and you're gonna like it!" she snapped.

Clef looked affronted. Eventually, he said, "Okay..."

"Good." She then continued. "I just can't believe you'd really bash Galerick's wolf blood. That's not so bad, is it?"

"Umi, it's not as if I judge him for being a half-breed. I don't care. But think about it. What if they had children? Those children would also have tainted wolf blood. They too may suffer the illness that ravages Galerick at the full moon! They could turn into little wolves themselves. Would you really wish that upon your only daughter?"

Umi opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She'd never thought of that. "But... surely the blood would be diluted. He's only half. They would be quarter wolves. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that way." She hated the tone of her voice as she said it, sounding like she were grasping at straws. She pouted. "I think if she loved him, then it wouldn't matter to her."

Clef shrugged. "I'm only saying that I think she would deserve better than a common Mage Knight."

"A very powerful Mage Knight at the top of his class!" Umi corrected, remembering Lantis' words from earlier.

"Okay, okay. We can talk about this when that day actually comes, in over _ten years._"

"Ten years goes by awfully fast when you're not paying attention," Umi said.

"I'm done," he said, trying to change the subject. He swirled the contents of the vial around and brought it over to Umi. "It will taste foul, but your congestion will clear and your fever will go down. You'll be able to sleep."

She took the vial and gave him a frosty look. She would _definitely_ discuss the matter with him more thoroughly another day. She'd make him see things her way, damn it.

"Blech!" she cried after draining the vial. "Wretched!"

"I told you." He was smiling again, and now that he was finished toiling for her, he laid back down beside her. This time, he made himself comfortable underneath his blankets. He left her wrapped tightly in her down comforter. She leaned into his warmth and suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"About Galerick," she began.

Clef sighed, prepared to hear another tirade from her.

"He's half wolf."

"...Yes, he is."

She looked at him strangely. "Doesn't that...?"

"What?" He, too, was looking confused.

"Come on Clef. How does that _happen_ anyway? I mean... people in this world can mate with _animals?_"

He chuckled, realizing he wasn't going to be attacked for his views on the dreadful Galerick/Chiharu marriage proposal. "No, a human woman could not mate with a wolf." He stared up at the ceiling for a time, noting that the light was growing faint and soft. When she didn't say anything, he glanced at her and saw the funniest look of bewilderment on Umi's face. He laughed. "What?"

"...What do you mean, '_what'?_"

He merely sighed and flattened out the wrinkles in his shirt. He seemed to be thinking. "I've wondered about it as well. The only conclusion that I can come to is that Galerick's father, who was born a wolf, was a man when he impregnated his mother."

Umi whistled. "So, wolves can turn into men in this world?"

"No, not normal wolves. But magical wolf creatures can be turned into men by powerful sorcerers, not unlike Zagato's right hand man, Innouva. Galerick's father had the blood and biological properties of a wolf, but had the mind and body of a man for a period of time. His seed was that of a wolf, so any children he spawned would have had his genes. Whether he is a wolf again now, or a man dead somewhere, we don't know."

"Oh-h-h-h."

"It's unfortunate for Galerick, of course, because he cannot voluntarily turn into a wolf. He can only involuntarily turn at the full moon, as you know. And he has various other wolf traits, as well. His strange white hair is really a mane more than anything; the thick fur of a wolf. And he will pass his wolf genes on to any offspring he might have," he added with a sniff.

Umi smiled at the thought of Galerick and Chiharu raising little wolf children. They might not turn into wolves themselves, but they would surely have ravenous appetites like Galerick and a keen sense of smell. Chiharu would have hell's own time trying to fed such a brood.

Still, the idea of them two of them together made her squirm in girlish. What a delightfully romantic thing!

She curled close to Clef, who took her up with an arm and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now," he said. "Rest well."

Umi felt tempted to mention her switch proposition to Clef, but she really was growing tired and resolved to tell him about it later. He moved to kiss her lips and she pulled away. "I don't want to get you sick, too."

He smiled softly. "Eight hundred years of existence tends to make one pretty immune to all the diseases this world has to offer," he said. "Don't worry about me." He kissed her again and she allowed it. It was soft and gentle. With his arm around her like that and his close proximity, she realized that she'd only ever made love with the man twice since she'd been back to this world, and gods, did she ever want to again...

He held her tenderly and whispered for her to sleep. He, too, would fall asleep soon. His eyes were heavy and tired, like hers. The room was growing shadowy and she knew that soon the sun would set. It was warm in the bed, and solid arm around her was soothing.

But her body ached, her head was stuffy and she still felt sick and cold. His hands on her did nothing to excite her, only made her feel sleepy and warm. And he made no move to pleasure her anyway. Briefly, she cracked an eye open and peeked at him. He was still looking at her. He took her face in his hands and kissed again, kissed it as if he hadn't seen her in years. His hands smoothed her hair and neck and he whispered soft words to her through parted lips as he kissed her face. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling. She almost thought that right before she drifted off, she told him she loved him, and she imagined that he heard him reply that he loved her as well.

* * *

**Jiru-chan: **Yo. Sorry, I forgot to include F/F fluff in this chapter. I may in the next! And sorry for the tiny bit of Asmi, but come on, it wasn't so bad, was it? I promise there will be no more. Just a tiny, teensy bit, if you squint. And sorry for the long break in updating. Laptop burnt out and it took AGES to be fixed. But, guess what? I totally have a ChiGau sidefic in the works. I'll post it when I'm finished with CE for all the Chiharu/Galerick fangirls out there! There probably aren't many, but I'm a rabid one, so I'm sure one or two girls will enjoy it.

**Selene Thalia: **We have yet to see whether Clef will be able to choose between fatherhood and Master Mage-dom. WHO KNOWS!? BUt I promise, there will be no Ascot scandal. As if this story needed any more drama! It was just a tiny moment of fluff, nothing more. Gods, wouldn't a happy little family be so nice for them? They'd be so damn adorable. I'm glad your reviewed again. You should totally create an account and leave a signed review so I can reply to it!

**heartofblades:** I agree with you, I'm an active anti-asmi person. It just turns me off. But for some reason, I decided to put a bit of it in. Just a bit. And I'm glad you enjoyed the way I wrote it. I did my best! I'd gag if my fingers accidentally typed about them kissing, though. Blech! That will never happen, trust. me. I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated, but hopefully this chapter made you as carefree and happy as the last few did. And I actually already started the ChiBannie one shot. It's nearly half-way finished. And it's HOT. It'll be somewhat steamy, which is how I like 'em. I'll post it after CE is finished for the handful of ChiGau fans out there.

**Firey-Moonlight:** No, no foreshadowing. It was just a spooky dream. You're right... this story doesn't need anymore angst. I'm glad you reviewed again. The loyal ones like you make me happy! And Fuu is definitely the best, isn't she? I love her and her relationship with Galerick. Very motherly. She definitely strikes me as being very maternal, and I'd imagine Hikaru to be the same way. Enjoy!

**kalen1:** Ah, don't hate! I hope you enjoy this chapter 100%!I've hope you've had time to read through the whole thing and get caught up with all the events. And yes, I think everyone who has read this story has wanted to smash the computer for Umi and Clef's stupidity! It just makes it that much better, though. At least it keeps you reading, right?

**Itena-chan:** AH! I definitely feel like I satisfied your cold and fever fix with this one! I like illness, too. It makes for interesting reading because people always coddle the sick ones. There's guarenteed close proximity. I hope you're so euphoric and irrational right now!

**Xepher06:** Ah! A new reviewer!!! Sorry for the long break in updates. My laptop crapped out on me and I lost this ENTIRE CHAPTER and had to rewrite it. Boooo! Keep reading, my friend. You won't be disappointed.

**Semari-tai-yuna:** Nope, no hard as hell explaining. That's just too much damned drama. And as you can see, Umi isn't even aware of half of it. So, it's just Ascot's little private moment of happiness for himself, and he can surely have it. It's been ages since I updated, so sorry. I hope this chapter was to your liking, though. And there will be no more Asmi, I promise. Ick.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Blah, blah... nothing really to say. So, here we go.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: The Shame of Queen Fuu**

Eagle was doing his best to hide the sly smirk that was threatening to surface. He fingered the buttons on his robe and said, "Trade the two women?"

Ferio was giving him a nasty look. Gaius, who was also giving him dirty looks for different reasons, nodded. "Eagle Vision... I know you aim to destroy our world. Let it be known that I'd love to see you try! But with that said, do consider this offer we've made to you. You'd have two of the three Magic Knights under your control, after all."

Eagle stretched lazily. "And why would I want that?"

"Because," Ferio said with a voice full of well controlled rage, "You'd weaken our defenses. It's your aim, isn't it?"

"Well, sure, but this is a deal too good to be true. I mean, why would you voluntarily hand over the protection of Cephiro to me? Seems kind of suspicious."

Gaius fairly snarled at the man. "We do this at the request of the Water Knight herself! She longs for the return of her child. You'd be a cruel man indeed to keep a woman's child away from her home, Eagle Vision."

"Would I?" he wondered aloud.

Ferio clenched his fists and thought, _Gods, I know he's only acting, but wouldn't I ever love to just hit him in the mouth..._

This was all far too amusing to Eagle. It was difficult to keep his cool; he feared he'd break into mindless giggles at any minute. "It would be detrimental to your protection, of course"

"Eagle Vision," said the Senator known as Kastra, "If you're the kind of man who adheres to the laws of war, you must know that innocents such as children are never to be touched. You did wrong to abduct her!"

"Perhaps."

"Surely, though, you meant to kidnap Umi," Ferio said with a glare. "Obviously you could have nothing to do with a child."

"Oh, I don't know," said Eagle lazily, propping his feet up on his desk. "I could use that girl to make the Magic Knights do whatever I wanted, couldn't I? The Water Knight in particular."

Ferio slammed his fist on the table and everyone jumped. "I would kill you myself!"

Eagle finally allowed a small chuckle. Was Ferio really getting that angry, or was he, too, only pretending? But with one look at the ire in the young King's eyes, Eagle knew he was genuinely irate. He probably just wanted this mock negotiation to go more smoothly.

Eagle sighed. "The Water Knight for the child, then?"

"Yes," said Gaius. "We would hand Umi over to you. You must give us her daughter in return. _Unharmed._"

Eagle pretended to look hurt. "You think I'd hurt an innocent little child?"

"Since you've appeared in this country, Eagle, I've seen that there's not much you _wouldn't_ do," Ferio scoffed.

Eagle laughed heartily. "Okay, so, say I do agree to this little switch. How are we to do it? When and where, Cephrans?"

"We request that you come down to the ground," said Gaius. "Come unarmed and without your mechas. You may bring your men if you wish, but they, too, must come unarmed."

"And I request the same for your men," Eagle said to Ferio. The King nodded stiffly.

"We shall greet you in front of the castle. Bring the child with you, and myself, the King, and a select few others will hand over Ryuuzaki Umi." Gaius frowned. "As a precaution, we shall have a handful of very powerful mages with us. Should you try anything, I'm sure the King will issue an order for them to attack you."

Eagle shrugged. "Feel free. I will bring a few of my own men. And, as per your request, they'll be unarmed. I'm sure you guys won't try anything funny, either, seeing as how I'll have the child of the Water Knight in my arms."

"If Umi were in this room now," Ferio warned, "She'd fly up to that ship of yours and flay you alive."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Eagle laughed. Geo and Zazu were standing on either side of him, and they exchanged an amused glance.

The King and his Council all appeared large on his screen, and he could see the fine lines of irritation on Ferio's face very clearly. "And as for when?" Eagle prompted.

"Tomorrow, early morning," answered Gaius. "So you agree, then?"

Eagle pretended to think very hard about it. "I'd have to consult my own men about it..." The look on Ferio's face was absolutely priceless, and Eagle laughed openly. "All right, Cephrans. I like your plan, and so I agree. I'll see you all in front of the Castle Cephiro at sunrise. Goodbye, then!" He pushed a button and all the faces of the Cephrans disappeared from his screen. He settled back in his chair and yawned. "Looks like we've got an early morning, tomorrow."

Zazu sighed. "Yes, very early."

"Eagle," said Geo, "Do you think they mean to attack us when we go down there?"

"I don't think so. After all, we'll have little Chiharu with us. I don't think they'd risk harming her."

Geo chuckled to himself. "What a farce this has turned out to be! Good idea, taking the kid."

"I think Ferio is very angry with me," said Eagle. "Did you see him? He looked as if he wanted to wring my neck."

"Well, you were pretty flippant with him."

"So?"

Geo shook his head. "Should I go tell the girl? I'm sure she'd like to know she's going home."

"Sure, but leave out the part about Umi coming here in her stead. It would make her sad. She'll find out tomorrow."

Zazu frowned. "That seems kinda mean..."

"Well, it was Umi's idea, not mine."

The two men nodded and departed from Eagle's side. The pilot cracked his knuckles and thought, _This'll be interesting._

* * *

Umi was roused gently from sleep. When she yawned and opened her eyes, she saw that the room was still dark. How early was it?

Clef was leaning over her, dressed in full Cephran ceremonial garb. "Wake up."

"Why-y-y-y?"

"We're needed by the Council. And by the King." He removed her blankets and threw a warm cloak over her. "Do you still feel feverish?"

She sat up slowly. "A little."

"Drink this, then." He tossed her a red vial. "I'd leave you to rest, but apparently whatever we're needed for is very urgent. This will give you some strength."

She yawned again and palmed the vial. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Ferio just came to me. He said I must dress myself and get you out of bed." He was frowning. "We're to present ourselves before Eagle."

"Eagle?"

"Yes. The Council spoke with him yesterday, and now we're meeting with him."

"Oh," Umi sighed. "He agreed, then."

"Who agreed with what?"

"Eagle. I..." She shook her head and crawled very slowly from the bed. "I asked the Council to arrange a trade with Eagle. Me, for Chiharu."

"You what?"

She pressed a cold hand to her forehead. "I—Oh, I don't feel like explaining it right now. Just give me a minute to freshen up and I'll come with you." She shuffled over to the marble staircase leading to her bathroom and began a slow descent.

Clef followed her with a set of soft cotton clothes, fretting all the way. "_You_ made the Council speak with Eagle? Why would you do such a thing? Why bring Chiharu back to all this madness?"

"I think things on the NSX are far madder than they are here."

"But Umi—" He followed her into her spacious bathroom and watched her splash cold water on her face. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"You were in the dungeons."

"But last night!"

"I was sick, sorry."

"I—" Clef sighed. He handed Umi a hairbrush. "How long will you be up there? Did Eagle even say what would happen once you got there? When is he going to make his next stupid, idiotic move?"

"I don't know, I wasn't in that conference."

"Fuu will surely be very upset with both you and Hikaru gone from the castle. Did you consult her?"

Umi groaned. "No."

"Gods, I wish you would have at least sought out her advice on the matter. Umi, don't be like Eagle, making moves without consulting anyone—"

"Give it a REST, Clef!_"_ she snapped with her toothbrush still in her mouth. "Pillar! I just woke up like, five seconds ago! Shut up!"

"Hey," he replied, "No need for the attitude, _Princess_."

"Yeah well, you sound like my mother for Pillar's sake..." She rinsed her mouth and pulled her hair into a simply ponytail. "Where are we meeting him, anyway?"

"At the castle gates. Quickly, we must hurry."

"All right, all right."

She donned her simple clothes, fastened the cloak around her neck and pulled on the hood. She took a glance in the mirror and shuddered at her ghastly reflection. "Ready."

The Master Mage took her hand. "Umi," he said quietly. "I won't be seeing you for a while, will I?"

She avoided his gaze. "Probably not."

He stood there looking at her for quite some time. He made no move to hug her or to kiss her cheek; somehow he felt it would make things more difficult. "I'd want to—If I can, I'd like to come see you soon."

"You think you'd be able to sneak away?" she asked. "What about the magical barriers? The protective troops stationed around the castle?"

He shrugged. "Master Mage?"

"Ok." She smiled at him. "If you can, then yes. Besides, once I feel better, I'll need to continue my training. I'd need you anyway."

"I'll see what I can do." He led her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "By the way, just to maintain a little decorum, do try to resist the urge to punch Eagle in the head when you see him."

"I'll wait until we're out of sight of the castle," she replied.

* * *

Fuu, clad in her heavy green cloaks, leaned against Ferio's shoulder and yawned. "So early..."

"I'm sorry, Fuu-chan. It's necessary."

She rubbed her cheek against his shirt. "I only wish Umi-san would have mentioned something to me earlier."

"Well, she's been ill, so I hear. And you've been pretty sick yourself." She and Ferio were standing in front of the castle. The sky was still dark and the morning air was cool and thick with moisture. Apparently, it had rained during the night. Behind them stood Lantis, Galerick, Gaius, and two other Council members, plus a handful of young Mage-Knights. The wind blew her hair about and Fuu looked sadly at the gates behind them. "I'll be alone here, now..."

Ferio kissed her forehead. "You'll have me."

"Yes," she smiled.

Lantis watched the two and was viciously jealous. He missed Hikaru with a passion and would do his damnedest not to trounce Eagle when he saw him. Galerick fell against him again and he said, "Resist your urges, Ban! Kneel if you need to, but stop your infernal swooning!"

The white-haired young boy stammered an apology and dropped to a knee. The nearly full moon shone brightly from the horizon. It would soon disappear, replaced by the sun, if the day was clear. That night would be the night of the full moon and Galerick would assume his normal wolf activities and go gallivanting across Cephiro in the dead of night. For now, he was sweating and swooning, looking as if here were going to faint at any moment.

Lantis gave him a solid smack on the back. "Sit back and watch for today, Ban. You will have little power and are therefore of no use to us. We need you, however, to receive the girl."

Galerick nodded, mopping a thick layer of sweat from his brow.

Gaius was watching the sky avidly. His two confidants were whispering at his shoulder.

"If this is a trick and Eagle Vision means to attack us," said Sinestra, the right hand man, "We'll have a formidable force behind us. But, the Water Knight will not want us to attack if Vision is still in possession if the child. What, then, will we do?"

Gaius' eyebrows furrowed. "We shall see."

"It is something you must give thought to, Senator. It could very well happen, and then it would be a choice between the life of one and the lives of hundreds in the castle who need our protection." The other man stood at Gaius' elbow, staring through slitted eyes at the sky.

Gaius looked askance at his confidant. "Leave the decision-making to me, Kastra," he said sharply. "I'll act if such a thing happens, and only when it happens!"

The shorter, wiry man gave a sullen murmur and was silent.

"Dissension in the ranks," Ferio whispered into Fuu's ear. The Queen turned ever so slightly to give the men a curious look.

The sound of machinery in the distance made everyone look up. Far above them in the clouds, they knew the NSX was flying. It lowered itself through the clouds. Moments later, a point of light flew from its cockpit and fell to the Earth. When it drew near, the rolling hills hid it and it was temporarily out of sight. Fuu looked to the horizon and saw it beginning to grow a soft purple.

All but Galerick were distracted. His head turned sharply, like a dog who smelled an approaching animal, and he stared at the open gates of the castle. Umi and Clef were coming. Those of exceptional magical power also sensed the approach of the two beings. Fuu looked around and spotted the cloaked figures of Clef and Umi emerging from the dark castle.

"Umi-san!" she called. She let go Ferio's arm and strode over to her friend. "You look dreadful, Umi-san. I'm sorry this has to happen while you're feeling so unwell."

Umi shook her head. "It was my idea."

Clef gave Fuu Umi's arm. "Is Eagle here?" He peered up at the lights of the NSX miles above them.

"He just dropped to the ground. Whatever vessel he traveled in was small; he left his mechas behind."

"As per our request," Gaius cut in. "Let's hope he adheres to the rest of our conditions."

Fuu, Clef and Umi all joined Ferio at the head of the group. Umi nodded politely at Lantis and Galerick but said nothing to them. She was still feeling quite ill and wasn't going to speak unless it was necessary.

"Umi-san," Fuu sighed. "How will I fare with you _and_ Hikaru-san gone from me?"

"I'm sorry." Umi leaned on her friend. "But I'd rather have her here more than anything else."

Fuu nodded. "I understand." Clef watched their interaction and felt a small bit of sadness. He couldn't help but feel that everything so was so quickly slipping out of his hands, completely beyond his control.

Umi peered through the misty darkness. Over the crest of the farthest hill, she could see a handful of figures. "Eagle has brought his men."

"I asked Eagle to bring unarmed men. Geo Metro may be with him, as well as a few of his soldiers. I'll bet he left that younger kid up in the ship."

"Zazu Torque," Fuu offered.

Umi sniffled. "As long as he brought Chiharu, I don't care who else is with him."

Gaius broke away from his two fellow council members and placed himself beside Ferio. He motioned for Lantis and his Mage Knights to line up behind him. Clef saw this and took his place next to Lantis. They would be ready to protect their superiors if need be. Clef actually glanced at Lantis and noticed that his jaw was set tightly. He could almost see the muscles in his face twitching. He looked around the taller man and saw Galerick swaying on his feet beside him. _Oh wonderful,_ he thought. _An ideal time to make this switch; when one of our powerful men is swooning like a woman!_

"Do you see her?" Umi hissed in Fuu's ear. "I mean, there they are but—I can't see—"

"They have her," Galerick said from behind them. His voice was thick and husky. "They're coming."

Umi pushed off her hood and squinted. Yes, five men were approaching, and like them, all were hooded and cloaked. She saw no child being led by them. "How do you know?" she asked Galerick.

"We're downwind," Fuu chuckled. "And they may have her tucked beneath their cloaks. You know, to protect her from this morning chill."

"How thoughtful of them."

Minutes went by and the party drew closer to them. Though she couldn't see their faces, Umi recognized the unmistakable swagger of Eagle Vision. Soon they were only a few hundred yards away, and Gaius called out to them.

"Your men are unarmed?"

Eagle raised his hand in a salutatory gesture. Umi kept her chin up as they approached.

"Thank you for being on time," Fuu said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ferio chimed, although in slightly cooler tones than his wife. "I guess we don't need to repeat what was said in the meeting, do we?" He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "All of our most powerful mages and mage knights are here, so don't try anything funny."

"No, no," Eagle said jovially. "We come in peace. And we bear the Water Knights child. See?"

The man next to Eagle loosened his robes and brought a disheveled looking Chiharu out from underneath them. He'd kept her close to him during the walk. The little girl blinked around at all of them and looked as if she, too, had just woken up.

"Mama," she said.

"Chi!" Umi took a few steps forward and was halted by Gaius' arm. "Hey, what's the big idea?" she squawked.

"The child first," said Gaius.

Geo Metro unhooded himself and said, "That's hardly fair."

"Yeah, how do we know you won't just take the girl and run once you've got her?" said another of Eagle's soldiers.

"As if we would ever do something so low!" Fuu said waspishly. "That mirrors your own behavior as of late more than ours!"

Eagle laughed. "I guess that's true."

"Send her over," Ferio said, "We'll send Umi, too. Let her walk here."

Eagle folded his arms over his chest. "Just so you know, this isn't a peace treaty. I' returning this girl, but I will continue my attack on this country. The rest of your ruling body won't be returned."

'What is it that you want with our country, Eagle Vision?" demanded Kastra.

"Yes, do tell us! We will fight you fiercely for whatever you seek! Is it our Pillar System again? I regret to inform you that it was abolished by the last Pillar, Shidou Hikaru! It is no more."

"I don't want the Pillar System," Eagle said boredly. "Autozam is able to fend for itself now."

"You must want to capture the Magic Knights and use their power for your own purposes then!"

"Not exactly, no."

"What, then?!"

Eagle frowned. He actually hadn't given any thought to the reasoning behind his false invasion, if he were to be asked. What would be a good story? He looked at Geo, who shrugged. "Hmm." He turned back to the Cephrans and Japanese, thoughtfully stroking his lip. "Well..."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. A ludicrous idea. A scathingly brilliant idea.

Oh, they would be _so-o-o-o_ angry with him...

Eagle smiled the slyest, most arrogant smirk he could muster. "You really want to know?"

"Of course!" Gaius snapped.

"Give me the Water Knight and then I'll tell you."

The Head of the Council looked infuriated, but eventually he turned and nodded at Umi. Fuu released her arm and gave her an encouraging smile. "See you soon, Umi-san." Clef had moved forward to help her walk but she held up her palm to halt him. He stopped, looking chided, and she walked. Her back was straight as an arrow and her steps were smooth and fluid as if she had never been ill. She held her head high.

"My daughter?"

Chiharu was yawning sleepily into Geo's shoulder. He patted her pale hair and gently set her on the ground. She teetered a bit on wobbly legs but eventually stood on her own. She looked up at her mother and began to walk towards her.

Umi quickly closed the distance between them and swept the girl up into a fierce hug. "Chi," she sighed. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Mama," she chirped.

Umi smoothed her hair and fought back tears. As soon as she set her down, she'd have to leave her again...

"I'm sorry, baby..."

"Sorry what, Mom?"

Umi gave Eagle an icy glare. When she let Chiharu slide to the ground, she said, "Go see them, bebz."

Chiharu looked upon the group. Everyone standing there was to her liking; she couldn't really pick one person. She tottered over to the Queen, who scooped her up. "Hello, Chiharu-san..."

Umi was already nearly at Eagle's side. When Chiharu turned to look, her mother was standing among the soldiers of Autozam with her chin high.

"Mama?"

Fuu handed her off to the heaving and gasping Galerick. "Take her inside please," she said softly.

"Mama..." She twisted in Galerick's arms. "Mama?"

Umi was looking on her with sad eyes. "Be good, Chi."

"But Mom..."

"Your mother has to go with Eagle, Chi," Galerick said to her. "I'm sorry."

"No."

"Come darling." He patted her hair and soothed her, but she began to fret.

Umi watched the two sadly. Eventually, she turned away and faced the direction of the hills. She didn't want to watch. Galerick only held tightly as Chiharu suffered silent tears, groping the air for her mother.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "She did this for you, so you could be home."

Clef joined them. "Chiharu." The little girl sobbed and held out her arms for him. He took her up quickly and began the slow walk up to the castle gates. Chiharu hid her face in his shoulder. She would protest, but somewhere inside her mind she knew it would be futile. They were all adults and would do as they please; adults did not yield.

"Eagle Vision," Gaius said loftily. "You have your woman. Return, now, to your ship." To this, Eagle gave a cheery military salute and Gaius scowled.

"Before you go," interrupted Kastra, "The answer to our question."

"Question?"

"The one they asked all of _three minutes ago_," Ferio spat.

"Oh? Um, let's see... question... OH! You mean why Autozam is invading your country?"

"Yes!" all three council members shouted.

It took all of Eagle's self control not to giggle mindlessly. His little last second idea was absolutely infuriating.

Quicker than lightning, Eagle lashed out at the group. Not to Umi, or Ferio, of Gaius—but to Fuu. He snatched up her chin and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I will make your Queen mine!"

Fuu gasped in outrage. Umi, Clef, Lantis and Geo all stood by with slack jaws.

"I am after your beautiful Queen!" Eagle announced loudly. "And none of you shall stop me from taking her! Little by little, I will chip away at your ruling body and the very structure of this country until you hand her over to me!" He looked directly at Ferio. "You will hand her over, or I shall take her by force!"

"How dare you?!" Gaius hissed. "If you didn't have the Water Knight by your side, I'd kill you in an instant! The Queen is a mother and a married woman! What would she want with some ignorant, boorish, unkempt, out-of-control Autozam brat like yourself! I! You! How—how _dare you!_"

Eagle pouted. "I'm not unkempt..."

He noticed that Ferio had the most peculiar look on his face. Rather than foaming at the mouth, as Eagle had expected him to be, Ferio's mouth was tightly sealed in a thin, white line, and his eyes were wide. He looked as if he were choking. Fuu's face was red as a beacon.

"My love!" Eagle cried dramatically, dropping to a knee and placing his hand on his heart. "My darling one. I adore you! I love you like no other! My—my beloved!" He had to stop this ridiculous tirade, for he would burst into laughter at any moment. "Anyway," he resumed his arrogant tones. "We depart now and leave your Cephrans to do as you please. You need have no fear of Autozam attacking you today." He nodded curtly and motioned for his men to fall out. Umi was still beside him and, though her back was straight, she seemed very colorless and sad.

When the group was behind the hills and out of sight of the Cephrans, Geo spoke.

"You are absolutely _out of your mind._"

Eagle laughed. "I know, right?"

Umi looked askance at him. "You've made them all so angry. Why do you do that? It doesn't achieve anything."

Eagle only shrugged.

The girl's swift stride slackened somewhat and she sighed. "Eagle..."

"What?"

She lashed out and punched him square in the jaw. When her hand fell back to her side, she swooned against him. "That was for Fuu," she gasped.

Eagle swept her up in one fluid motion. "Magic Knight, are you ill?" he asked, observing her pale face. She only nodded and began to shake.

"Yes... fever."

Eagle passed her off to Geo. "You're the biggest, so you take her. As soon as well return to the ship, see that she's looked after by a doctor and put to bed. Hikaru would be quite angry with me if I let her grow any sicker."

Geo, who hardly knew this alien girl in his arms, said, "Um...should I room her with Hikaru?"

"It doesn't matter, find a place for her. Why don't you _ask her yourself,_ as she's _not_ an inanimate object and in fact capable of speech?"

Geo seemed to blush; a very rare thing for the bear of a man. "Um... would you... like your own room?"

Umi shrugged impatiently. "I don't care. Just hurry up and take me to your stupid ship. I need to speak to Hikaru."

He nodded glumly and followed his commander and fellow officers into the small transport pod without another word.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fuu watched the group disappear over the hills and said, "What an insufferable young pilot." She looked at her husband and blinked in confusion. "Ferio, are you all right?" He still had that constricted look on his face, as if he were either about to be ill or faint. He shook his head quickly.

"Come," said Gaius. "It is early. I may retire again and see you later in the morning." He sighed heavily and began to rub his temples. "This has become such a complicated, delicate affair..."

"After the Queen, of all things," Kastra said disapprovingly. "Such an immoral man. He shall surely never get her."

"Of all the ignorant ideas. Pillar, if our beloved Emeraude alive to witness such a thing..." The three men walked off, talking scornfully about Autozam, and their voices trailed off in the cool morning. The sun was shining brightly over the edge of the horizon and cast an orange glow over them all.

Lantis and Galerick stood by, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Lantis-san," Fuu said softly, "You may take your men back to the castle now, if you wish."

"H-Hai, my Queen."

The blonde watched from the corner of her eye as the men plodded slowly back up to the castle. She sighed heavily. "Gaius was right. This has grown quite complicated and delicate." She took Ferio's arm. "I'm sorry," she said to him. "I would have stopped him if I could."

The King made the oddest of guttural choking sounds. "I... ok."

"Ferio," she said, "What is it?"

To her shock, Ferio burst into loud peals of laughter. She gasped aloud. "Ferio!"

"Pillar!" he shouted, "You should have seen your face! Oh... Gods! That was... that was horrible, so horrible. But gods, the looks... the looks on their faces!"

"Outrageous!" Fuu shouted into his laughing face. "I can't believe you!"

He pointed openly at her and laughed as if he were a school yard child. Fuu turned on her heel and stormed into the castle, leaving him falling over himself behind her.

"Galerick!" she shouted. She hurried down the halls and shoved her way through the group of heavily armored soldiers. "Galerick! Where has Madoshi Clef gone?"

The young Mage-Knight turned around. His pale, sweaty face softened her somewhat. "Um... I don't know, Highness."

"Oh." _Ok, Calm down, Fuu..._ She attempted a smile. It looked more like a sneer. "Please find him and retrieve her. See to it that she's bathed and dressed. And, if you don't mind, do send for some dinner."

"Yes, Highness."

"Ban," Lantis said sternly from behind them. "Report to me when you're done."

Fuu waved him off. "I excuse him from his duties today, Kailu-san. I want him with Chiharu." She smile. "Or rather, Chiharu wants him."

"The child may protest," Galerick said. Fuu's eyes lighted over the boy, noting his shivering limbs and labored breathing. His eyes were glazed over, but he still managed to meet her gaze. "She reached for him of her own accord. She may not want to leave him."

The idea gave Fuu the most curious flutter in her stomach. _Imagine... she wants him as she would want a father..._

"Go to him," she said after a time, "And do what you can for her. She'll be quite distraught."

Galerick bowed respectfully and departed. Lantis and his men stood behind the Queen who watched her foster-son go fondly.

"Highness," Lantis said, "Don't be overly-trustful of Galerick. He's quite ill today, as you know."

Fuu turned on him with a look that could have been bottled and sold to remove the veneer from furniture. It was quite shocking, and Lantis found himself terribly afraid.

"Kailu," she said calmly, "I've trusted Galerick with my own children since they were born. I would trust them with their very lives. I only hope that, some day, you can find it _somewhere_ in yourself to do the same."

"My—my Queen..."

Fuu held up a hand to silence him. "I'm very tired. I haven't slept in quite some time, and I was roused early this morning to experience the _lovely_ rape of my mouth that Eagle Vision oh-so-kindly bestowed upon me. I have lost my two dearest friends to said lecher and miss them terribly. _And_ I still feel much internal pain after the expulsion of an unborn child. I will _not_ stand here and listen to you berate one of my most trusted and loyal companions, is that understood?"

Lantis immediately dropped to a knee. "Forgive me Highness, I meant no disrespect—"

Fuu pressed her hands to her forehead. "Think kindly of him, Lantis. He's a gem of a man."

"Yes, your Highness. I only meant—"

"That's enough."

Lantis bit his tongue and kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't dare stand, not against her ire. When she wanted to, Fuu could be worse than Umi, though it was very rare.

"Good day to you all," Fuu said wearily. Only when Lantis heard her footsteps die away did he stand. He stared after her, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

One of his training Knight shifted on his feet and spoke. "Kailu-sama, does the Queen not know?"

Lantis shook his head slowly. "No, she does not. Nobody does; not the King, the Madoshi, nor the other two Princesses." He turned and gave them all a stern look. "See it stays that way."

"Hai, Kailu-sama!" they chorused.

* * *

Galerick stood in the entrance to Umi's room, watching Clef pace slowly around, cradling his crying daughter.

"Hush," Clef whispered to her, stroking her hair. "It'll be all right. She'll be back soon, Chiharu."

The little girl said nothing to him, only wept bitterly into his cloak. She didn't know why she clung to him so. Perhaps it was because she sensed his sadness over Umi's departure. The sadness in him was nearly equal to hers; they both felt her absence strongly. And to have thought that she'd just gotten her mother back, just when she finally saw her again... She almost hated Eagle Vision now, and hated this horrible thing that they had all planned; that horrible, false, lying thing. _She_ suffered for it! _She_ was made to feel pain because of it, all because they wanted some kind of victory! She couldn't quite understand the situation, but she knew enough to know it was futile. She just sensed it.

"Chiharu," Clef whispered to her. "It won't be long, I promise. Don't cry."

She wiped her nose and remained silent. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to change anything. No one listened to children. The faint, quiet presence of Galerick in the doorway, however, was somewhat soothing. She stole a glance at him over Clef's shoulder when he made his turns about the room. Galerick meant to take of her wanted to go, but that mysterious, confusing little part of her wanted so very much to stay with Clef. Why? She didn't understand! In her time on Eagle's ship, she thought often of Clef and couldn't for the life of herself understand _why._ Now, she felt such warmth and security, just being with him. She'd missed him.

In that time she spent away from him, she realized that another curious feeling had been aroused in her. She puzzled and puzzled over it. She would remember how she had been cold and mean to him and would feel sadness. It was regret; she felt the first pangs of regret for treating him poorly, al because her mother had been tormented by her own feelings for him. She couldn't quite grasp this fact, but she always felt herself tempted to tell him that she was sorry. But for what, she didn't know. Remorse... what an odd feeling.

"Tired," she said. "I want a nap."

He nodded. "All right." Clef turned and was startled by Galerick, who still remained in the door. The young boy straightened up and bowed from the waist.

"Clef-sama," he said, "I've been instructed by the Queen to take Chiharu to her chambers, to sup and rest with her children."

Clef's eyes narrowed at the boy and he clutched Chiharu to him as if they were all children and Chiharu was a coveted toy that Galerick wanted to steal. It was a completely irrational and insane move, and Clef could hardly believe himself for doing it. "I talked to Umi," he said sharply. "As romantic and cute and sugary and oh-so-very sweet the idea of you two marrying is, let it be known that I'm completely against it!"

Galerick looked as if someone had punched him in the face.

_  
Gods, what's wrong with me?_ Clef thought desperately. But he couldn't stop himself. "She's a Princess! And she'll be married to a Prince one day, you mark my words! Perhaps the young Prince Hiro will be a good match for her! But abandon your ideas of marriage right now, Galerick, before she grows too attached to you and her heart is one day broken!"

The poor young Mage-Knight only opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Madoshi-sama, I—"

"What have I told you a million times before? Drop the 'Madoshi'!" Clef stormed from the room and left Galerick behind staring blankly at the wall.

Chiharu was wide-eyed in his arms. Why had Clef so suddenly said such things? Why had he been so nasty to Galerick?

"Clef," she said quietly, "You're mean to poor Gau."

Clef felt properly ashamed, and blushed. "I'm—forgive me, Chi... I'm distressed."

"You should say sorry," she scolded him as if he were the child. "That was a mean, mean Clef."

"I—yes, I know."

She shook her finger at him. "Gau would make a good hubs-band! Be sweet to Gau!"

"Chiharu, you don't know what you're saying."

She crossed her arms and pouted. Just because she was four did _not_ mean that she was stupid or didn't understand anything. "I don't want to marry Hiro."

Clef pleaded with her. "But Chiharu, he's a Prince. It's ideal, you know. One day, you'll realize it. He's an ideal choice. And he's already quite handsome for such a young boy, with his dark hair and dark eyes. And he's... he's a _Prince,_ for Pillar's sake!"

She jerked her chin at him. "Not Hiro."

The old Mage was about to argue with her but he realized how ridiculous the conversation was and shut his mouth. What was wrong with him, arguing with an infant about her future marriage? Gods... he wiped his mouth, thinking that the lack of sleep and distress of late was really making him go insane. And oh, wouldn't Umi be so angry for being so harsh with Galerick about the topic...

"I'm sorry," he said to Chiharu, smoothing her hair with his hand. "I'll apologize to Galerick later. For now, I'll bring you to Gwenhwyfar and Hiro. The Queen should be there too; you can play with all of them."

Chiharu, though she was still upset with Clef for his prior nastiness, rested her head against his chest. It saddened her somewhat to be parted from him; she'd rather be around him a little longer, perhaps to tell him that she, herself, was sorry for being nasty. She'd missed him up on that horrible ship, after all. Though, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

"Don't go," she pleaded quietly.

Clef looked down at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

She was rather embarrassed for saying so, but she didn't really want him to leave her again. There was nothing wrong with being around the Queen and her children, but Clef…

The little girl hid her tear-stained cheeks against Clef's cloak and hoped he wouldn't press her further.

The Master Mage, however, was beside himself. His heart pounded fiercely. Everything just seemed surreal! Here he was with his _daughter,_ holding her because she _wanted him to. _It was like some fantasy dream come true. But, accompanying that feeling of secret joy was doubt. How could he, who had nothing to do with the birthing or raising of this child, have the right to hold her like he did?

_"You'll have a say in it and you'll like it!"_

That's what Umi had snapped at him with earlier. He tried to take it to heart. She insisted, after all… So, he patted Chiharu's head reassuringly and said, "We'll do what you want, Chiharu."

"Just a nap," she said. "Tired."

He nodded and took the girl to his rooms, where he put her to sleep in his bed. After an hour or so of watching her sleep, he decided to join her, and she slept in his arms like that the remainder of the morning.

* * *

Review time!

**Jiru-chan: **Thanks for the Christmas and New Year wishes! And you were my first reviewer for the last chapter, so YOU WIN! Thanks. I won't be including any more Asmi fluff, though I thought I did pretty well last time on not putting any in... oh well. And yes, I have a ChiBannie fluff fic in the works. It'll rock. They ARE cute, aren't they? Who would have known that two characters I invented for this story would have ended up feeling so real and wonderful to me? Sigh...

**Akira Nishikawa: **My laptop and I shall never part again! That being said, the chapter updates shouldn't be so few and far between anymore. I hope you liked this chapter; I did my best with it. The Cleminess hasn't run its course, though. I promise there'll be a super awesome chapter devoted to it real soon!

**Itena-chan:** You're giggling! Yes! Haha! That's what I go for; giggly giddiness. That's what makes fanfiction fun, particularly fluffy fanfiction. Umi is one lucky girl, isn't she? At one point, she's carried or close to each sexy bish in Cephiro. Including Ferio, who is a bish as well. Don't let him hear you say otherwise! Though, if you did say it, I doubt he'd care, as he has eyes only for the lovely Fuu-chan!

**heartofblades: **Clef's feelings about Galerick are rather understandable, don't you think? I mean, if I were a father, I'd worry about things like that too. My daughter's well being and happiness would be realy important. But, I'd also realize that what SHE wants is most important, and Chi and Gau belong together forever! Give it a few years though, haha. There'll be no Lolita in this story. In the ChiBannie oneshot coming afterward, though, you can count on it!

**Fireymoonlight:** Gaius is something of an enigma, isn't he? Maybe he's not quite so bad as they all figured, but who knows? He's so nasty, after all. Or maybe he's just a hella cunning politician. I'm glad you enjoy the bits of fluff! They're my favorite thing to write! There's a lot more coming, trust me.

**Seumari -tai-Yuna: **Your pen name is another one of those that hurts my head, haha. Sorry if I type it incorrectly every now and then. I, too, love when characters are sick and others have to take care of them. It's guaranteed close proximity and some level of intimacy. You just can't go wrong with it. Fun, fun stuff. And, some Chi for you in this chapter. Hope you liked that. I know I do.

**Selene Thalia:** Oh, I'm so glad you said that the characters have grown since the beginning of the story! It's good that they're not flat and boring, at any rate. I do my best. And get that account so I can reply to your reviews, friend. But it's okay if you don't. Anyway, isn't it SO FUN to discuss Chi and Gau marriages? Ah! So nice and yummy! My ChiBannie oneshot will definitely be quite fluffy, I can't wait to finish it, though it won't get posted till this story is done. Ah well... enjoy the rest of the stuff, my friend.

**Mirabar:** Don't feel bad about poor English. I'm a native speaker and I even use it poorly sometimes! There may be another Hikaru/Eagle/Lantis moment somewhere in the near future. A Lantis/Eagle one, for sure. They're an awesome couple. Not just yaoi for the sake of yaoi, you know? I love them. Is that a plot bunny I see hopping through the forest? Hm...

**Anshi:** So, is your name from Utena? I LOVE Utena. If your name is from it, then that would be awesome. Anyway, yes, Hikaru/Eagle. I like that coupling just as much as I like Hikaru/Lantis. A lovely love triangle, in my opinion.

**Seirin:** I wonder, what's your penname from? It sounds like it's from Twelve Kingdoms, which is an AWESOME show and you need to watch it if you haven't. Anyway, I love new reviewers, and I hope you stick around to review again in the future! I'll surely reply!!


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: WOW. Hey there.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**Burning Sky**

Umi slid into Hikaru's bed slowly. Her joints ached and her nose leaked, but she thought she was feeling a little better. Hikaru was asleep and she found herself glad for the silence. The bluette reached out and took the smaller girl's hand, smiling. _Hey, Karu,_ she thought.

So, everything had gone well. She was afraid that a small fight would break out between the Cephrans and Autozam natives; they all had such hot tempers. But, things went smoothly. There had been no problems. And now she was here, miles high in the sky, away from the conflict below. Supposedly.

Umi buried herself beneath the thin covers of Hikaru's bed and shivered. Yes, she was definitely still feverish… how ridiculous! She, a Ryuuzaki! Her clan was always quite resilient, bouncing back quickly from any disease! Well, she supposed it didn't matter. She did worry, though, that it would interfere with her training. She did so long to grow stronger, softened as she was by the years.

She sighed. No matter—Hikaru would surely push her to train, come morning… if only this damned fever would go away…

A soft sound caused her to look up. Eagle was shadowing her doorway. She allowed her head to fall back on the pillow. "What?"

"You've made yourself comfortable, I see," Eagle said. "I'll have another room prepared for you, if you'd like."

Umi shrugged. "Fine. But I'll go to it later. I'd like to lay down for a while first."

He nodded. "I'll also send one of my women to attend you."

"_Your _women?"

Eagle smirked. "You know what I mean. We don't live the luxurious castle lifestyle as you Cephrans do, but we do have servants."

"All right," Umi sighed. "Later, though. And I'm not a Cephran, remember?"

Eagle looked perplexed. "You've decided to stay in this world rather than your own. You're no native, but I think you should consider yourself to be a Cephran by now."

"Eagle," she said softly, "I'm tired."

"Right, right. Well, have a nap, then. Alert me when you've woken up and I can arrange some supper to be brought to you." He nodded and closed the door softly, and Umi relaxed again against the pillows. When she looked at Hikaru, she saw that the girl's eyes were still closed. She almost wanted to wake her up, but decided against it. A small nap wouldn't hurt. It was still quite early, after all…

"_I'll steal away to see you, if I can,_" Clef had said. Despite her anxiety, she found herself warmed by the idea. It would be lonely up in that big battleship in the sky, even with Hikaru… his company would most definitely be welcome.

_And with no child to interrupt, perhaps we can finally have the alone time we've been wanting._

She grinned and slipped beneath the blankets of Hikaru's bed. Time to think on _that_ later.

* * *

Lantis peered up into the image cast on the ceiling. It reflected the slowly paling sky and, amidst an array of clouds, the battleship NSX. It seemed harmless enough, floating unobtrusively in the sky. Small lights blinked on and off from its gleaming walls. As the first rays of sunlight pierced the sky, the ship reflected its bright orange hues. If he imagined it well enough, he could see Hikaru in the bed in which she slept, possibly curled next to her newly arrived friend, Umi. Or was Hikaru worrying, as she always seemed to do as of late, pacing back and forth before the ship's oval windows?

He'd had hardly any time with her when he last saw her. She was ill and fell asleep. And he absolutely could not stay for long. But before that… well, he hadn't seen her since she'd left the Forge Prison. Not since Eagle stole her away… again. Her eyes burned into his memory. Red, full of angry tears… and the explosions, the clouds of dust, the screaming women and horses…

He must speak to Clef straightaway about accessing the NSX in secret. He had to see her again. True, she hadn't been gone a terribly long time. If he reckoned it in his mind, she'd been away from the castle for about two months, including the three weeks imprisoned in the Forge. Oh, it had passed by quickly enough, what with people being abducted by the terror Eagle Vision every other minute. He'd certainly been busy enough keeping the castle in a state of relative stability. The Council was sufficiently fooled by the charade, but it was no easy task lying to such powerful men. They hadn't been put where they were for being stupid, after all.

His gaze fell upon Hikaru's staff in the corner. If only she had it. Perhaps then they'd be able to have some contact. The ruby gem in its center was dull and devoid of life. Her voice would not emit from it anytime soon.

_And she is a mother now…_

Yes, that thought haunted him. Hadn't they been careful at all? He was fairly sure Hikaru had taken precautions against pregnancy, kept up with the right potions. So far as he knew, anyway. He was pretty ignorant of such womanly things. She'd told him once, long ago, that she wanted to wait until they were married to engage in intercourse. It sounded like a reasonable request to him, he who had never really known extraordinary physical longing (until she began to be aware of her own sexuality, that is.) Cephrans had similar traditions, after all. But it was Hikaru, surprisingly, who had made that first move. Pillar, she'd practically raped him that night. And all those years later, she'd come with child… the last thing he'd ever expected.

But it excited him. They were unmarried, but Lantis was delighted. He loved children. He was thrilled to be a father. But he was worried at the same time. With the country in the state that it was in… what kind of land would that child be born into?

He sighed, banishing such dark thoughts. No need to worry himself more than was necessary. What he needed to focus on was thoroughly preening and fine-tuning this plan of theirs. The Umi exchange had disrupted it somewhat, as had Eagle's constant dealings behind their backs. He must speak with Clef. But first, perhaps he would mention trying to get to Hikaru somehow. Surely Clef would aid him. Why wouldn't he?

Aside from the fact that Lantis stabbed him in the face.

…Right, that was problematic.

Well, at any rate, Clef was probably devising his own ways of stealing up to that ship to see Umi, so Lantis would have to try to get in on that somehow.

A knock came from the doorway. He looked up and nodded at Ascot. "Balu-san."

"Kailu," Ascot said quietly. "The Madoshi requests your presence in his chambers."

_Does the man read my thoughts?_ He rose. "Regarding the events of this morning, I assume?"

Ascot shrugged. "Probably."

"Right."

Clef was waiting for him at the small table in his sitting room. He looked up as the Kailu entered the room. Sitting next to Clef was Ferio. They both looked weary with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Lantis," Clef said flatly.

"Madoshi-sama."

Ferio motioned for Lantis to join them. When the doors were closed and they were certain they wouldn't be heard, Clef sighed. "All right. Two Knights down. Have you heard anything from the Council? Have they revealed their next move to you?"

Lantis' brow furrowed. "Why would they divulge such information to me? I'm only the Kailu."

Ferio shrugged. "Just curious. Clef just wanted to straighten a few things out first. Make it quick too," he said to the Madoshi, "I want to go back to bed."

"Yes, yes," Clef said irritably. "So, here it is… Seven council members are gone, imprisoned in who knows what kind of way up in the NSX. Maybe. To be honest, I've never actually asked Eagle where or how he keeps them. I don't really care, either. That leaves five more members, not including that old crone Kishrev. Eagle may or may not take him up, out of spite, for Umi." The lavender-haired Mage rubbed his forehead. "Ah, and Ferio also. He will be taken, too."

"I knew all of this previously," Lantis said.

"I know you did."

"Well, we talked about it," Ferio began, "And we're certain that Eagle will have to collaborate with us if he wants to take any more of them. The castle is under a very strong protective spell from the rest of the mages. He won't be able to get through without our help."

Lantis sat back in his chair. "So, that gives us a better bearing on things."

Clef nodded. "Things will be much more in our control now." He blinked. "I worry, though, that the Council will commit to some secret plan without our knowledge. Yes, even behind _your_ back, Ferio. They don't trust their young King, as you know."

"How do you mean?" Lantis asked.

Clef gave him a dark look. "They could plan an attack."

"With what army? They'd have to go through me for that. Lafarga's infantry is strong, to be sure, but they could never take the NSX without the Mage-Knights." Lantis shook his head. "No, even if they _did_ have my knights, nothing could be done without the Magic Knights."

"Fuu remains, and Windam is powerful. They could certainly use her."

"But would the Queen agree to such a thing? She sides with the pacifists. She wants no war, no bloodshed."

Clef waved dismissively. "Though she is strong of heart, Fuu can be easily turned when under pressure. And, if she thought it would end things sooner, I think she'd agree to it more readily than you think."

Lantis scratched his chin. "That certainly _would_ end things quickly… so long as Eagle backed down, of course…"

"A valid point," Clef added.

"Would that, then, not be better than our current plan?"

Clef opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He, too, sat back in his chair. "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure."

Lantis raised an eyebrow. "So… we don't know anything, really."

"I guess not."

"Wonderful."

Clef sighed. "I suppose we could leave that up to Fuu and Ferio. Fuu would certainly tell Ferio, should the Council approach her with such an idea." He paused. "_Ferio!"_

The King snapped out of his doze. "What? Yes, yes of course."

Clef narrowed his eyes. "Wake up."

"I am…"

"Then what did I say?"

The young King rubbed his eyes. "Ah…"

"Shut up!" Clef snapped. He turned to Lantis. "If Fuu is approached, the plan would accelerate more quickly, it's true. But, the current plan seems to be working well enough. People are sufficiently frightened. And Eagle is under our thumb much more now. Let's play it by ear." He stood up. "The bright side of this convoluted mess is that the idea of mutiny seems to be out of their minds for now. Eagle's got them thinking he's after the Queen, of all the idiotic ideas. Well, let's keep the idea of an offensive attack in the back of our minds. I'll try to contact Eagle later."

"Wait—" Lantis began. Clef looked down at him, and suddenly Lantis felt at a loss for words. Hikaru came to his mind. She surfaced there, floating above the scenes of treachery and lies and deceit and ridiculous political nonsense. But should he ask?

"What is it?" Clef asked.

Lantis only shook his head. "I shall ask you later. Please let me know before you contact Eagle. I'd like to be there."

Clef nodded vaguely. "As you wish. In the meantime, think on what we've said here. Make whatever preparations you need to make should anything happen… Though what should happen, I have no idea."

"And the child?"

Clef nodded in the direction of the bedroom. "She sleeps there, in my bed. She refused Galerick's company." Suddenly, Clef blushed a dark crimson. _Galerick. I can't believe I had an argument with him about marriage..._ He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Will you be returning to the depths of the castle to maintain the barrier?" Lantis asked.

Clef nodded. "Tonight. I have another mage filling for me right now. It's tiring work… exhausting, actually… I'll be there for a few days more come tonight. I'll leave Ferio and Ascot to handle things while I'm occupied. _Ferio!"_

"What! Yeah, ok!" The king spluttered.

Lantis watched the young man jerk around. "It will be up to you, then," he said.

"What do you mean?" Clef asked.

"If Eagle has to penetrate the castle, it'll be you who has to lower the defenses. We can't trust anyone else with this information after all. You'll have to… I don't know, allow the barrier to weaken briefly so he can break in."

Clef looked thoughtful. "Yes, I'd considered that. It's no small task, though. It could look very suspicious."

"Oh, I don't know," Lantis began, "After days of a magical trance, your body could be left much weakened. If you were to collapse from exhaustion, who would think wrongly of you for it?"

"Another valid point."

Lantis held his gaze for a moment. Neither of them had to say anything, but the tension between them was thick. Clef was still angry with him. Lantis couldn't say he was completely happy with the Mage, either. His eyes fell down along the length of Clef's fine red scar. It was healing up well and was little more than a seam. But…

Lantis looked down. "You'll attempt to contact Eagle tonight before you go back to your barrier duty, I assume?"

"Yes."

Lantis rose. "All right. Inform me, please."

"I will. You and Ferio go do some damage control in the meantime. Quiet your troops and any Council concerns, if you encounter one of the members." Clef glanced in Ferio's direction and sneered. He slipped off his boot and hurled it at Ferio's face, smacking him solidly in the head with it. "FERIO!"

"OW!" Ferio shouted. He leapt from his chair. "I'M SLEEPY, ALL RIGHT!

"Go to your Queen," Clef said irritably.

Ferio jabbed Clef in the chest with a pointed finger. "Let's not forget who's King here, _Madoshi. _Don't you go ordering _me_ around!"

"And let's not forget whose_ wife _helped to strip my Madoshi title, _your Highness!_"

"Fuu didn't—She never—_Damn it Clef,_ you watch your mouth about Fuu!"

"And about Hikaru," Lantis mumbled nastily.

Clef rounded on Lantis. "Swords are mere child's toys, Kailu, and in a battle of magic, it would be _you_ crawling away, trailing your own blood behind you! Do not cross me, Mage-Knight!"

"All right, that's enough," Ferio said, placing himself between the two men. Lantis looked murderous, and Clef's icy glare was enough to crack stone. "We're tired and stressed. Clef, go relax. Lantis, go away. Go somewhere. I'm leaving, too."

Lantis gave the two a weary dismissal. He had no desire to fight with the Madoshi. Former Madoshi, rather. Clef was right, after all. Lantis' magic was no match for his. Well, he'd wait for Clef's summons patiently, somewhere far away from the irate old man. And if Clef didn't summon him, well…

* * *

"What did you hear?" Fuu asked quietly, sipping her tea and staring blankly into the garden.

Ascot, who sat beside her, crossed his arms. "A few words here and there. Keep in mind that Clef cast a special silencing spell around his rooms. But I got a few bits of information. They seem to think that you may aid the Council in an attack on the NSX, should they ask you."

Fuu shook her head. "I want no battles, no war. It would damage the land, to say the least."

"I agree to that much… it would bring fear to the common people."

The Queen straightened out angrily. "And who are they to go chattering behind my back like a pack of peahens, saying what I will and will not do? Who are they to presume anything?"

Ascot patted her shoulder. "Keep in mind that your own husband was among them, my Queen."

"Oh," Fuu laughed shrewdly, "Ferio merely says yes or no to Clef as he pleases to shut him up. I doubt he even pays attention to half of what they say, restless man that he is. He has his wits about him well enough without their political scheming…" She grinned. "I occasionally grow weary of Clef's longwinded talks and so does he."

"Such cynical words from you today, Fuu!"

The woman giggled. "I suppose I'm just weary. I haven't been sleeping well lately." She sipped again at her tea. "Actually, I was cross with the Kailu earlier. I should apologize to him for it."

"Cross?"

"Oh yes. You know how he is when it comes to Galerick. Very harsh and mistrusting. He made an ill comment and I snapped at him for it."

"I see." The Balu shifted his feet. "Well, I suppose the Kailu has to be rather short with his recruits, as a general rule."

Fuu merely shrugged. "He should just trust the poor boy more. You know he bends over backwards for his master."

"Don't worry about Galerick. He's a Mage-Knight. Perhaps not a full-fledged one, technically, but he's more than ready to test. Besides, I think Lantis is harder on him than the rest of his men because he plans to have Galerick succeed him one day."

Fuu brightened. "You think so?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Fuu smiled into her cup and allowed herself to lean against Ascot's shoulder. "You know, I think, because I'm so weary, that this whole thing hasn't fully hit me yet. I recognize all of this turmoil around me, the absence of my friends, and the disorder in my land… but, as of right now, I'm numb to it. Is that strange?"

Ascot looked thoughtfully into the sun-dappled garden. "No, I don't think it's strange. After all, we've all been untouched by it, for the most part."

"Untouched? I think not. I've felt the absences of my friends strongly. And look at poor Chiharu. Poor Clef. They suffer for it, for this great farce."

Ascot didn't quite know what to say to that. Fuu placed her teacup next to her, and when her hand touched his, he took it. "Best to put it out of your mind, Fuu. It's too late now to turn back. Whatever happens, happens. We'll have to be ready for the result, whatever it is."

"And we'll have to be… happy with it, too, I suppose..." Fuu finished.

* * *

Umi opened her eyes, catching blearily the thick mop of red hair that was in her face. She brushed Hikaru's hair aside and rolled over. What time was it? She looked at the shadows on the wall and figured it was a little past noon. Oh, she was hungry… her stomach growled angrily at her. She fumbled around on the wall next to the bed. Surely there was some kind of intercom or something on that huge, mechanized ship…

After a time, she sat up, annoyed. She was hungry, and still tired, and wanted nothing more than a nice meal and a hot bath. She looked over at Hikaru and saw that the redhead was still in a dead slumber. Well, let her sleep. Umi remembered her own pregnancy, during which she loved nothing more than to sleep and eat. After peering out of the window again, Umi slid out of the bed to dress herself. Of course, she realized, this was Hikaru's room and was therefore stocked with nothing but Hikaru-sized clothing. Umi resigned herself to a long, warm cloak and exited the room. She would look for Eagle.

"I forgot how huge this place was," she mused aloud. "These halls just don't end!" Long they were, indeed, and quite silent. The soft pattering of her footsteps echoed in an unnatural way. After a time, she realized she had a headache, and the sounds only caused it aggravation. "Eagle, where are you?"

After wandering aimlessly through the halls, she finally found him, sitting in what looked to be a kitchenette with his feet propped up on a table. She smelled coffee and, when he looked up at her, she nodded to him.

"Morning, Princess!" he said merrily. "Feeling better?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm not feverish anymore, but my head is pounding something fierce."

"Coffee?"

"Please." She took a seat beside him and allowed him to fix her beverage. An odd thought occurred to her… she found it wondrous that people in this world had a thing like coffee. Or, perhaps it was only similar to coffee. It almost made her smile, thinking that the things that the earth produced in this world were so very similar to those things in her own and were only used a little differently.

"Here," he said, handing her a ceramic cup. He also placed two capsules in her hand. "Those should help with a headache. And later, if you're feeling ill again, it will keep another fever at bay."

"Thanks."

He resumed his spot and kicked his feet up onto the table, stretching out with his typical, boneless grace. "So here it is. You are here, and she is there. Exactly as planned. I wonder how that makes you feel."

Umi sipped her coffee and said nothing, but thought miserably that she wanted nothing more than to be back in her own castle, lying in her own bed. She never liked the NSX much, for it gave her a feeling of repressive unease. It was only slightly comforting that Chiharu was back on earth, surrounded by those she loved.

Eagle smirked. "I don't know if you sense it, but Cephiro's defenses are weakened now. I wonder what your people down below are doing."

Umi only shrugged again. "The barrier is weak, true. I can feel that. They'll strengthen it again later, I guess. It's not like they really fear for their lives. Well, at least _my_ folk don't."

"Ah, but the ignorant common folk and castle nobility do," Eagle added. "I've been monitoring the castle day and night. My computers show it surrounded by a golden sphere night and day; one that looks impenetrable. However, now it's pale. Probably because your Guru friend is relaxing a bit."

"Makes sense."

"It _would_ be an ideal time for me to strike."

"Try it, and I'll kill you where you stand."

He laughed. "Yes, I know."

"You _know_ that I feel unwell right now. Do you delight in tormenting me?"

"I do, actually. You've always amused me. Don't pretend like you don't enjoy giving me a beating, either."

"It's pretty high up there on my list of things I'd love to do."

He leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. "You've already gotten to do that, though, right after I kidnapped your daughter. I don't give out many freebies."

Umi rolled her eyes and said nothing. The window behind Eagle's head showed a view of blue, afternoon sky. She was faintly surprised that she could see something other than stars.

"I've decided to keep the ship low," Eagle said when asked about it. "It makes everybody below nervous."

"You'd better watch yourself, Eagle. Cephrans are not shy, timid little folk. One of these days, they'll turn on you."

"I have no doubt," he smiled.

Umi sighed. "Well… what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm stuck on this ship for Pillar knows how long, and that's fine. But tell me there's something to do here other than sit around and look at _you_ all day."

He laughed again, which ruffled her feathers. She always felt like he was mocking her. "I'm not sure there's much in the way of entertainment on this ship. But there are many people on board, many I'm sure who wouldn't mind sharing a cup or two of coffee with you."

"I would so love to hurt you right now."

He clapped her on the knee. "Go and explore the depths of the ship with Hikaru. This place has many interesting twists and turns. I'm sure you two will find _something_ to get up to."

"Fine," she moaned. "Well, while you're sitting around here doing nothing, why don't you get someone to fix me some lunch? And, since this is such a highly mechanized vessel, I doubt I'll need a flock of people to help me draw a bath?"

"There are faucets that you can manipulate yourself, powerful Magic Knight that you are."

"Don't you forget it," she added with a glare.

Eagle smiled at her and cocked his head. After a moment, he said, "You know, sometimes I get the feeling that you don't like me."

"Ha!"

Again with the infuriating grin. "You say that, and yet I feel that you _do_ like me. I dare say you enjoy this mindless banter that we share."

She began to reply with something sharp and nasty, but when she observed his careless smirk, she fought the urge to smile herself. Eagle saw the slight curve to her lip and laughed. "Thought so."

She rose to exit the room, but Eagle stopped her. "Your room is prepared for you," he said. "It's a few doors down from Hikaru's. I didn't put them next door to one another… I figured you'd want your privacy."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Lantis was quick to ascend Hikaru's chamber after she was brought here. He came that very night. I wouldn't put it past Clef to do the same for you." He winked, and she turned bright red. "Don't be embarrassed. I promise, when Clef arrives, that I'll send him straight to your room."

Umi did her best to seem unruffled. "Oh, he—he'll be busy down at the castle, no doubt."

"Sure," Eagle said simply, which made Umi flush an even darker red. She walked quickly from the room, cursing the blond pilot for being so crass. As if it was any of _his_ business what she and Clef did… and how did he _know_ anyway? Idiot…

_Although,_ she thought to herself,_ Clef _did_ say he would sneak away as soon as he could to see me. Pillar, our parting was brief… I don't even think we said goodbye to one another._

Well, it was to be expected. They were both a bit distracted.

Umi felt a little disappointed in herself. _My country is on the verge of collapse, and all I can think about is my silly little romance._

Later, she retraced her steps, (infernal, maze-like ship that she was in…) and found her bedroom. It was on the opposite end of the hall from Hikaru's. She paused outside of said Fire Knight's door and hearing no noise from within, retired to her room. It looked exactly like Hikaru's, only with a different colored blanket on the bed. Umi sighed, remembering she was no longer living the life of a Princess, and made her way into the bathroom to draw her bath. At least if Clef _did_ decide to stop by, she'd look and smell nice. Her reflection was… so-so. Her face was a little thin, but her cheeks were at least pink, and with a little brushing, her hair would shine and be beautiful again. She wondered absently if Eagle's people would bring her anything decent to wear, and not some crazy Autozam outfit with tubes and other ridiculous things sticking out of it.

"All right," Umi said with determination. "Life resume, _starto!_"

* * *

Of course Clef _was_ going to see Umi. He had been planning it since their very early-morning parting. He still had a few hours left before he had to resume his place in the depths of the castle. Sneaking away would be the easy part, really.

It's what he would do when he _got_ there that was unnerving.

_I suppose I'm excited,_ he thought to himself. _I don't remember what it felt like to be a young man in love… but, it must have felt a little something like this._

Oh, he couldn't lie to himself. He felt like some teenage boy sneaking away to see a girl in a darkened barn somewhere. Yes, a teenage boy, fornicating behind the backs of his parents…

He, like Umi, felt a small pang of disappointment with himself for thinking only of her while his whole world was falling apart around him. Ah well. Gods and country be damned, he was going to her.

Once the sun dipped below the horizon, Clef left the bed he'd been sharing with his daughter and slipped from the castle. Once the shadows were well enough advanced, he raised a hand to feel the air around the walls of the castle. Yes, there was magic in the air, and a faint golden glow betrayed the presence of a barrier. He frowned, however, feeling its weakness. Pillar, this barrier was pathetic. It wouldn't keep out a stray cat. Did he have to do _everything_ around there?

Well, the castle was full of people who were far less powerful than him, but would nonetheless sense his teleportation spell. He'd have to take a horse and ride far out into the country so as not to be detected. He spotted the red lights of the NSX in the sky and, saddling a horse, trotted out into the darkness.

Umi didn't notice him materialize in the shadows of her room. She was busy looking at herself in the mirror. She'd just finished eating dinner with Hikaru and was preening herself in the mirror. It was getting late, but she didn't feel quite like going to bed. So, she resigned herself to brushing her hair and studying her form in the mirror. Her short illness had left her a little thin and gaunt. She looked bitterly at the faint stretch marks on her stomach. Her pregnancy had never quite left her, unfortunately. Much to Clef's pleasure, she was clad only in a pair of panties. The only pair of panties she'd brought with her from Tokyo, mind you. She'd laundered them every day until they were dingy and worn. Apparently no woman in Cephiro believed in panties; only in long, ridiculous undergarments…

Clef decided to simply watch her for a while. The room was shadowy, with only one bright lamp in her corner lit. He watched her turn and don a thin robe. And, to his shock, she opened the door and sidled slowly out of the room. He stood for a moment in the shadows, wondering what to do with himself. Damn, she wasn't supposed to leave!

After a solid five minutes of standing awkwardly in the corner, Clef stepped forward and paused. He could hear no footsteps in the hall outside and, when he searched for it, could fully sense Umi. Her aura was vague and light, as usual, when she wasn't in the immediate vicinity.

Cautiously, he peered around the open door. The darkened hallways bore no people, neither left nor right. And it was a long hallway. Where had she gone?

He tiptoed down the hall, slightly irritated with himself—Madoshis did _not_ tiptoe—and glanced at the door to Hikaru's room. It was closed, and there was no light shining through the crack. Damnation!

He threw his hands up, feeling defeated. He'd made that trip for _nothing._ He'd let her get away!

_I suppose I'll make the best of my time, here, and go see Eagle. _

Of course, when he finally sensed her, it was too late. A white hand snaked out of the darkness of an empty room and pulled him inside. A door slammed behind him, and there were hot lips on his cheeks.

"Stealth was never one of your best qualities," she breathed into his ear.

His mind was reeling as he fumbled around in the dark, clasping at her. "Umi—what?"

She giggled. "I could sense your presence from a mile away. Besides, even if you were trying your best to conceal yourself, you were a bit too distracted by my _assets,_ as it were."

"Ah," Clef fairly gasped. His brain finally caught up with his body and he pulled Umi against him, forcing her against a wall. He thrust his hands in her hair and kissed her roughly. Why be modest? It was what he went up there for, after all.

"In a _closet,_" he mused aloud.

She smiled against his mouth. "Why not?"

Those words set fire to him. He picked her up and dropped her down on a small table, falling down over her and tugging fiercely at the thin robe she wore. "Off, take it off."

"_You_ take it off." He felt around for the sash of her robe and tore it away from her, hearing it snap back behind him like a whip. Her sleeves followed suit, pushed and pulled down her shoulders, and he slid his hands against her bare chest and exhaled a heated breath.

"My bed," she whispered. "Take me to my bed."

"I thought you wanted it in this closet?" he replied, pulling her up to wrap her legs around his waist. His lips found hers again and he drank hungrily from them, as if sampling a finely aged wine.

She pressed herself against him, circled his neck with her slender arms. "Well, I'd rather not wake up tomorrow with a cleaning brush in Pillar-knows what orifice."

He laughed and felt, rather than saw, her smile at him. Though, in the midst of his burning arousal for her, he could not forget their current predicament. He buried his face in her neck and sighed. "When you wake up tomorrow, I won't be there."

"I know."

"I don't have much time here."

"I know that, too."

She kissed his cheeks, wishing he could stay, but knowing it'd be so very dangerous if he did. It would be the first time she'd slept alone in so long.

"Where is your room?" he asked, fumbling around behind him for the door handle.

"You were just there, dummy."

"_I know,_ but I was rather distracted as I was roaming about looking for you, as you can imagine."

"Should've left a trail of bread crumbs," she whispered.

"What?"

"Last door at the end of the hall, I said."

He brought her to her room. It was dark and spare, and the light was still on beside the mirror, where she'd been examining herself. The memory quickened him.

When he placed her in the bed, she giggled. "This feels like… I don't know, like a honeymoon, almost."

"A honeymoon?"

"A wedding night."

Clef tensed. What a thing for her to say.

She was smiling again. "Men usually carry their brides to the wedding chamber in my world." She reached out to tug at his robes. "It's a nice little romantic moment for me. Thank you."

His fire for her had yet to be slaked, but he relished it for a time and lay beside her, letting it smolder. "Women and their sensibilities…"

"And what would you know of women, Mr. Casanova?"

"I've had my share."

"When? Last century?"

He slid his body against her and said, "Shut it."

The feeling was absolutely _delightful._ It had been so long, really. She didn't count the nights she'd spend with him while she missed her child, or even the one night they'd shared, ages ago, after she'd seen Selece. They were… without. _This_ was the feeling, though. She remembered it. The longing for him. She expected to open her eyes and see his ceiling.

"That time is past," he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes, ran her fingers along his arm. "You're reading my mind again? How rude."

He drew her face close to his so that he could lay kisses on her brow. "I said that time is past. Don't think on it anymore. I won't use you that way again. Never."

Yes, he _had_ read her mind, in a way. He saw what she saw; visions of his ceiling, of his retreating back as he left her. It pained him.

"I said it once before," he told her in the dim quiet of the room, taking her hands in his and drawing them against his robes. "I love you. I was a fool. But for your sake, and for mine, I will do for you what I never did before. I'll swear it on Selece and the rest of my Gods—even the ones you don't know or understand—that I'll cherish you."

The rest of his Gods? An image of him at the Red Moon festival came to her; first of him in his ceremonial robes, casting milk and water on the fields around him, and then in his skins and paint beside the roaring fires… _His _gods. His world. Perhaps he was attempting to incorporate her into it?

She blinked in wonder at him. Where did that come from, all of a sudden? "Clef…"

"I have to leave you soon." He sat up and removed his robes and tunic. "Forgive me for that. Our plans and intrigues make it so. But, I'll make this count, I swear it."

Umi breathed a heavy sigh, feeling the heat take her again. Somehow, it had been stoked by his words of love. She hadn't expected that.

He kissed her, shaking all over like a nervous virgin. "You fear me?" she asked breathlessly.

"More than you know." _Fear of the unknown,_ he thought. _Though we have been here innumerable times before, it feels as if I've never actually crossed into this country with her._

"Mmm…" She closed her eyes and let him explore her body with his hands and mouth. Delicious.

"Umi," he said haggardly.

"Hush," she whispered, pulling him down to her, running her hands along his naked flesh. "Love me; just for tonight."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Sorry I sat on this chapter for over a year.

=/


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long gap in publishing. I realize that, before the previous chapter, I hadn't updated in over a year. But, hey, that's life. One other thing; all previous chapters, possibly up to around chapter 30 or so, are really reminiscent of an older, less professional style of writing. Sorry about that. I think you can se the difference between the chapters; the ones written by a sixteen-year-old and the ones by a twenty-four-year-old. I'll keep them the way they are, though. Perhaps one day I'll go through and comb out spelling and grammar errors (there are a lot) but that'll take time. Don't really have the energy for it at this point. I'm glad, though, that everyone stuck with me through the good and bad. So, here goes, the next installment. It warms my heart and I hope it does the same for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**The Wolf Boy**

Late in the night, Umi woke up and realized that Clef was gone. His place in her bed was empty and cold. She blinked around at the darkness and sighed. Alone, again.

She reached out for his pillow and pressed her face against it. No, she couldn't smell him on it. She glanced at her wristwatch and then rolled her eyes. It hadn't worked since the teleport. She only wore it now out of habit. The clock on the wall didn't help, either. It only displayed strange runes that only a native of Autozam could read, or so she assumed. If she had to guess, though, she'd say it was around 3 in the morning.

Hours until sunrise.

She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Ultimately, she dragged herself from the bed and perched in the large sill of the window that overlooked the clouds of Cephiro. Through them, she could see the vague outline of the Castle Cephiro. Its tall spires saddened her, but she stared at them until the first rays of the sun graced their crystal surfaces.

* * *

Chiharu was just waking up as well, only much later. The sun was well-advanced, as she could see by the patterns its rays made on the wall. She sat up, remembering that she was still sharing Clef's bed with him. She saw him lying beside her and thought, _He's back._

She remembered him leaving early in the evening the day before. He never told her where he was going, or even said 'goodbye' to her, but she knew he was going to see her mother. She felt slightly jealous, wondering why he hadn't taken her with him.

It had been a little over two days since her mother had left, but Chiharu still felt greatly saddened. She'd cried all the tears she could cry over it. Princess Hikaru was still on the ship, too. All Chiharu had left were Galerick, Queen Fuu, and Clef. What would she do if one of them would be kidnapped by the handsome yet terrible Eagle Vision?

She stretched her little legs out over the sheets, feeling dreadfully dull and sad over losing a mother and gaining a reluctant father.

His sleeping face seemed peaceful enough, and she wondered whether or not he was really so reluctant. He'd always been very kind to her. Letting her share his bed with him while she was so lonely and lost was indeed very comforting. She wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else; not Gwennie, not Galerick.

Although, the white-haired young Mage-Knight crept into her mind and she realized she missed him. He'd disappeared in the last few days and she didn't know where he went. Clef had told her something about his wolf nature and that he was in hiding, but he went into no further detail.

Well, he was sleeping, and she was awake now, so… what to do?

She scooted closer to him and studied his sleeping face. It was passive and devoid of his usual faint scowl, very unlike her mother's vivid, smiling face. In fact, when Chiharu reflected on it, she realized the two were radically different; very nearly opposites. The one thing they did have in common was their quick tempers. That actually made her smile.

She reached out to touch his arm, which was curled beneath his face. Her fingertips brushed his wrist and she pulled them back. Should she hug him? Should she wake him up? She wasn't sure at all what to do with herself, so she sat back and looked curiously at him for quite some time.

Clef woke up slowly. He felt, deep in his sleep, as if he was being watched. He cracked open an eye and saw a blurry little form inches away from his face. Chiharu. He rolled away from her and blinked. "What—"

She was sitting there with her legs crossed in front of her, looking at him as if he were the strangest of oddities. It was rather amusing, really. He chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at him. Her little fingers toyed absently with the fringe of her dress.

"You know," Clef said, "I find your silence quite endearing. You're very unlike your loud and tempestuous mother. I'm glad that you inherited that from me, if nothing else." Her eyes widened and he smiled. "Yes, you are very like me."

As was her nature, Chiharu didn't know what to say and so said nothing. She did realize, though, that his words were true. She had always been quiet; very much the opposite of Umi. She wasn't sure how to feel about being so similar to him.

"So, darling," Clef began conversationally, "Your mother pressed me with a question last night. When, oh when, shall I begin to teach you magic?"

Chiharu's jaw dropped. "Magic?"

"Yes. Any daughter of a Magic Knight and of a Madoshi, such as myself—well, _former_ Madoshi, I should say—should be given only the best schooling in the ways of magic." He cocked his head. "I would do it myself, I think. It would be only fitting. However, I would not be your sole teacher. Your mother could teach you a bit of swordplay, or perhaps Galerick, once he is a full Mage-Knight. Of course, there's always Princess Hikaru. She once expressed a desire to me to be a teacher of young girls in the physical arts; running, swordplay, strengthening, those sorts of things." He chuckled at her beaming face. "That's many years in the future, though. You're too young as of yet to begin formal training."

The little bluette frowned. "When?"

"We usually begin training in the seventh year. Not too long now, girl."

She looked a little put out, giving Clef the urge to indulge a bit. Young Princesses and daughters of noblefolk in the castle had always been given special preference, petted and spoiled and often shown bits of magic here and there. He _did_ long to give her magic; a part of himself really, that was how he saw it. "Come here," he said quietly. She scooted closer to him and he pressed his finger on the place where her brows met. To her shock, he leaned forward and kissed the flesh there.

Chiharu gasped. She felt a great rush of energy flow through his mouth and over her body. Her eyes focused sharply and she could suddenly _see_ him, his _aura._ It was pale and lavender and it surrounded him and emanated from him. Behind him, she could see white wispy things dancing and flitting about. Spirits?

She sat back with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Everything seemed to give off this strange aura that Clef now exuded. She could even see it on herself; a faint white glow around her splayed fingers. "Clef!" she exclaimed.

He touched her forehead again. "I've only given you clear sight for a moment. This place between your eyes is very sensitive to magic." His smile brought color to her cheeks. "I think you'll be quite powerful one day, though perhaps not in the way we are." He pursed his lips. "No, I think not. Your way will be different, your path, your measure of power. You'll tap from a different source altogether. I'm not sure how I know these things, but, my foresight is usually correct and I think I'll trust it."

Chiharu rubbed her brow where the touch of his hand still burned. Magic of her own, but different from everyone else's? The thought did not exactly give her comfort. She had _always_ been different. Just once, couldn't she be normal?

Clef yawned and stretched against the sheets, letting his joints crack. He studied the ceiling and said, "Did you sleep well?" Again, she nodded. "Well, let's get some breakfast, shall we? I'm rather hungry." Her little face was puzzled. She looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite form the words. Clef sighed. It was early and he didn't feel like trying to pull the words from her mouth. He rose and dressed himself. "Come. Would you like to eat?"

She looked at his outstretched hand. Why not go? She _was_ rather hungry. She slid from the bed, ignoring his offered hand. "Ok."

He laughed upon hearing her long-awaited speech. "You know, I could never grow tired of hearing your voice like that. It makes your silences so much better." Her blush was equally wonderful. "Come along, my girl."

She walked sedately beside him, puzzling over the term _my girl_. She rather liked it, though never would have said it aloud. It was nice to have him with her like this. Somehow, when her mother was around, she was more likely to be reluctant to show her feelings. However, with her miles in the sky… well, who was there to see her at her best? She smiled up at him, though was careful that he didn't see it.

She thought of Galerick and decided that she would later ask Clef where he was and whether or not she could see him today. She wanted to go out and play in the sunshine, not be holed up in this dark and dreary castle for another day. Perhaps she _would_ go out to play with Gwenhwyfar and the other little palace girls. Absently, she reached out for her hand to be held, still lost in her own thoughts. Clef took it, smiling indulgently at her.

* * *

Much later, after they'd eaten, Clef decided to leave Chiharu with Galerick. Her mind seemed elsewhere all that day, so he assumed it was with him. They eventually found the young Mage-Knight outside in the courtyards, playing with Fuu's two children. Clef let go the little girl's hand and gave her a gentle push into the gardens. She turned on him with a nervous glance before tottering off towards Galerick.

His face was pale and drawn. Chiharu studied it with concern. He didn't seem to be quite himself. However, when he turned, he smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Chi."

Gwenhwyfar gave an excited giggle and clutched Chiharu's hands. The little bluette managed a small smile.

"Chiharu," said Hiro. She looked up. Hiro had been standing next to Galerick. He was smiling, too. He tossed her something and Chiharu managed to catch it. "For you. We've been making them."

Chiharu looked at her hands. He'd thrown her a clumsy flower chain. It was rather surprising for her, as she'd only ever exchanged about two sentences with Hiro since the day they'd met. She looked at him in awe.

"Do you like it?" he asked. He plucked the chain from her hands and tried to drape it over her head. It got stuck on her ears, causing them both to giggle. "My sister is better at it than I am, but I did my best. We made mother one, too."

"Made mother one, too!" Gwennie mimed.

"Hiro," Chiharu managed.

He smiled again, flashing cobalt eyes filled with mirth at her and took her hand. "Come on, let's play." Chiharu blinked at him, suddenly realizing how much like his father he looked when he smiled.

Gwenhwyfar donned her own flower chain and took Chiharu's other hand. She and her brother laughed and played, dragging a stunned Chiharu along behind them. Galerick watched them, grinning ear to ear. Though he still felt unwell as the moon waned in the sky, the children's frivolity gave him joy. It always had.

They had joined the fairly large group of palace children now. Most held hands, dancing around the trees. The boys scaled the branches, throwing down rocks and acorns at their counterparts. A small stone accidentally pinged off of Gwenhwyfar's head, causing the little girl to shriek in outrage.

"Griflet," Galerick called, "stop that or I'll send you inside."

A tall lanky child frowned at Galerick from his perch on the branch. His best friend, the young Prince, slapped him on the leg. "Don't hit my sister!"

"I didn't mean to!" Griflet descended, looking sulky, flattening his messy, ginger hair with a swift swipe of the hand.

Chiharu, Galerick noticed, had set herself apart from the group. She was entirely too predictable, however, she didn't appear to be solemn and watchful, as she normally was. Instead, she was entertaining herself near the bushes, crouched on the ground and poking at a large beetle with a stick. He could hear her humming to herself.

The palace boys played nearby. She looked up when they began to run circles around Galerick. She recognized most of them, but only really knew one or two, other than Hiro. The little Prince had many friends his age, children of important noblefolk who lived in the palace. The boy who'd thrown the rock was called Griflet. He was rather hard to forget, with such bright hair and eyes. The other boy, Lucan, was small and quiet, rather like herself. She watched his eyes follow the form of Gwenhwyfar. Galerick did, too.

Chiharu discarded her stick and ambled towards Galerick. She sat beside his leg and rested her forehead against his knee. "Don't you want to play?" he asked her. Rather than answer, she took to studying the group of children again. He patted her hair. "Come, Chi, it's a lovely day today. Go and play with your friends."

"My friends," she said quietly. She blinked. "Them?"

"Chi!" Gwenhwyfar giggled as she bounced up to the little girl. "Gau is right. We're your friends! Please come and play!"

"Friends," she repeated, taking Gwen's hand. She was smiling again. "Yes… you are my friends."

Galerick laughed at the retreating girls. It was always nice to see Chiharu come out of herself once in a while. _Friends,_ he thought. _It seems such an alien concept to her. She must have been lonely indeed in her old world._ He watched her stand beside the tree that the boys had once again ascended, studying the branches, looking as if she wanted to join them. The young Griflet, son of one of the Council members, reached down and pulled her up to sit beside him. She was smiling and laughing with him. _She looks properly at home now._ Hiro had crawled to sit beside her, urging her higher. She looked a little afraid, but he pushed her up and followed her, holding her hand so that she wouldn't fall.

"You won't fall!" said Griflet. "I've just started learning magic! I could catch you, if you did!"

Chiharu gave him a nervous look that said, _but you just said I wouldn't!_

Chuckling to himself, Gau stood up and walked to the trees. "I will catch you if you fall, Chi. Don't be rough, boys. She's smaller than you."

"Not so small," said the mousy-haired Lucan from his perch. "She's just a little older than me."

"We all know how big and strong you are, Luc," the Mage-Knight winked.

The little boy muttered darkly to himself and disappeared into the foliage of the higher branches.

Chiharu was looking down at Galerick with wide eyes. "I'm so high!" she chirped.

Little Gwenhwyfar joined her on the branch, laughing and chattering happily about bugs and flowers and butterflies.

His stomach cramped, and Galerick clutched at it. Silently, he cursed the waning moon. In a few days, though, he would feel better. Always did. The sunlight on his face was soothing, though, and the sounds of the children's laughter made him almost forget about his dreaded wolf curse.

* * *

Fuu kept to the shadows of the hall. She peered around into the courtyard, watching Galerick play with the children. It brought a smile to her face as well. She wasn't sure what brought her there. She didn't want to believe that Lantis' words had done it, those words he'd spoken to her the morning that Umi left. Being an intuitive person, Fuu surmised that Lantis had been hinting at something very dark in regards to Galerick. It disturbed her more than she wished. Maybe that's why she was keeping an eye on the boy, though she didn't like to think of it that way. Perhaps she was just being watchful. Wary.

_Ah_, she thought, _I never apologized to Lantis for being short with him. I must do that._

She didn't have to look far for the Kailu. Coincidentally, he had been standing right behind her. She turned to exit the hall and gave a small squeak when she collided with his tall, armored frame. "Lantis!" she gasped.

"Forgive me, Highness, for startling you."

Fuu drew herself back with a hand over her mouth. "Think nothing of it. I was miles away, really."

"What brings you to this part of the palace, if it's not too bold of me to ask, Queen?"

The blonde managed a small nervous chuckle, being rather amused by her own skittishness. "Well, it's a lovely day. I thought it'd be nice to join your protégé as he played with the palace children. It's refreshing, especially in times such as these."

Lantis peered around her at the group at play. His eyes fell on Galerick. "Ban is quite the charmer of children."

"Yes, he was always so. It may have something to do with me. I do treat him like one of my own, so naturally he bonds with the rest of my brood."

"A motherless child," Lantis mused. "Well, good day to you, Highness. Do enjoy your afternoon." He turned sharply on his heel in the fashion of any trained soldier and began to depart down the hall.

"Wait," Fuu called. He paused and Fuu felt her stomach turn. She still felt ashamed of her behavior days prior. "Kailu-san, I… well, I wanted to apologize for my unkind words the other day."

Lantis looked at her with a confused expression. "Highness?"

"After Umi left," she explained, "and after Galerick took Chiharu, you spoke ill of him and I snapped at you for it. It was ill-mannered of me, and I apologize."

"Fuu, you have been under great stress lately. Any sharp words of yours are easily forgivable. I've not thought much of it, to be honest."

The Queen twisted her fingers nervously together. "Well, it's true that we're all quite on edge, but it doesn't really excuse poor manners. I didn't mean to chastise you."

He bowed. "Do not think on it, majesty."

"Right. Well, in the future, if I'm testy with you again, I'll apologize for that too. Anyway, thank you for hearing me. It had been weighing heavily on my heart."

The Kailu gave another bow, and this time, Fuu thought she could see the shadow of a smile on his face. It was a relief—she had always been fond of Lantis. Their bond ran deep. He made to depart again, and suddenly she remembered something.

"Before you go," she stopped him, "I do have one last question."

"Yes?"

"I—" Fuu bit her lip, wondering how to properly word her concerns. It had certainly been eating away at her for some time. Better to get clarification now than to always be wondering. "Lantis, I know you to be an honorable man. You think kindly of everyone around you. I rarely hear you speak an ill word against anyone, save for the Guru." Clef's mention caused the Kailu to look away. "Which is why your view of Galerick has always puzzled me. I can't bring myself to think of it as caused by anything unimportant. You don't seem the type to hold grudges for no reason. I'll ask you now, then. What has happened between the two of you that makes you question him? He seems the most kind and caring of any young men that I've ever met, and yet you keep a watchful eye on him. Why?"

Lantis stared at her, seemingly at a loss for words. His expression was grave. "It's not a question of what happened between us," he said.

"Then what is it a question of?" She turned to look at Galerick, who stood beneath the tree full of children with his arms spread, ready to catch any that may fall. Lantis followed her gaze and slowly made his way to stand behind her. His eyes, she could see, were dark and forbidding. "Is it his wolf nature?" she asked.

"It is."

She placed a gentle hand on the Kailu's arm. "What happened?"

For several long moments, Lantis stared at the young Mage-Knight's back. He didn't care to speak about such things with anyone, and in fact had never done so. He'd never told anyone about what he'd seen that day.

He sighed and looked away. "Do you remember the day that he was found?"

"I do."

"Hikaru and I found him in the fields, as you know, far from the castle. He was still a young boy then. This was the day after the full moon. He was ragged and wild and didn't know who we were. I don't think he even knew who _he_ was, or _where_ he was. But, as you remember, his hair was long and wild, and he was filthy. Hikaru remembers this but thinks nothing of it, but when I found him, he was covered in blood."

Fuu grimaced. "Likely from his transformations."

"No," Lantis said quietly. "There was too much of it on him to have come from his own body. If had been his own blood, he would surely have died. Besides, when he was unclothed and bathed, he bore no wounds. No, he was covered in something else's blood entirely."

"Ah."

"Someone's blood. Not his own."

"Some_one_?"

Again, Lantis cast a dark look at Galerick's back before turning away. He took Fuu by the arm. "While you and Hikaru cared for him, I went into the fields to search the place where he'd been found. I'd hoped to find evidence of some recent animal kill. Perhaps he had gotten a sheep, or a deer." The Kailu grimaced. "I didn't have to go far to find what I was looking for. In the forest beside the field, I found it; the remains of a child, or what was left of one."

All color drained from Fuu's face. Her voice came high and frightened. "A—"

"There was no way to identify the child, it was too badly maimed. I could see long claw marks and gashes across the flesh that remained intact, though. It was... well, very disturbing, and I have no doubt that it was Ban's doing."

"How could he?" Fuu whispered.

"It would seem that, in his wolf rage, he had committed a heinous murder. However, when I questioned him, he had no memory of the incident. That seems to be his way while he is full wolf. He has no recollection of anything he does while under the moon's influence." He sighed. "I investigated the matter myself, very discreetly. I roamed the wide lands at once, seeking any information I could find about a child gone missing from any local village. But I heard nothing, no rumors of any missing persons. Nothing. So, what could I do? I couldn't bring myself to punish the boy. After all, he had no memory of the act."

Fuu pulled away from him and leaned against the wall. She looked as if she might be ill. "Galerick…"

"I never told anyone about what I'd found; no one. Only my most trusted Mage-Knights know, for they are the ones who keep Galerick at the moon's full."

"Where does he go?"

"The Forest of Silence, every month. My strongest men are his guardians when he turns. They keep him from getting loose and running wild in the fields. I can't have him slaughtering anyone's cattle, for then his secret would be out and he'd be outcast, or likely punished. And he absolutely _must not_ get into the villages. A repeat of what happened years ago would mean death for him. I couldn't punish the boy, nor could I cast him out- you and Hikaru would not have had it. So, I watched him until the next moon cycle and when he turned, I put him under lock and key. His howls and cries of pain were loud and I worried that we'd be caught, so, that was when I contrived to have my men take him far from the castle each month. I don't quite know what they do to him then, but they all come back unharmed each time."

"But Galerick…" Fuu returned to the entrance to the courtyard, staring at him with wide eyes. "Such a gentle person… how can the gods have allowed such a thing—"

"I have no reason to believe you should fear for the lives of your children," Lantis said slowly, "But the image of the ravaged child hangs always in my mind when I look at him. If you think me cold and untrusting of the boy, that is why."

Galerick was smiling. He reached up to touch the outstretched hand of Gwenhwyfar, who seemed afraid for her life in the branches. Fuu's lip trembled. "Oh, Pillar. But I, I love Galerick so. He's like a son to me..." She turned to Lantis. "And you have done all in your power to protect him? None of the Council knows of this? Gods, if they knew, he would certainly be put to death, and how my heart would break if that were to happen!"

"My men are sworn to absolute secrecy. Have no fear."

"My children," she said wildly. "But surely he would die for any one of them. Ah, Lantis, Lantis, does he know now what he did?"

"No."

"He would never forgive himself. Emeraude above, how could he _do_ such a thing? How horrible... how unbelievably horrible."

"I think that if he knew, we would never see him again. He would leave, never to return. It's in his nature to punish himself."

Fuu felt as if she would weep openly at any moment. She pushed past Lantis and staggered out into the courtyard. Her children called to her, but she didn't hear them.

Galerick turned and greeted her. "Queen Fuu! Come to join our game? I bet you could get to that tallest branch if you tried—lady, what's wrong?"

Fuu stopped short before him. Her eyes, still wide and rather watery, bored into his. Her hands were clenched in tight fists at her waist. Galerick blinked. "What?"

Before he knew it, Galerick found small, yet strong arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Fuu took him in a crushing hug with her face pressed hard into his shoulder. "Gau!" she sobbed.

The young boy stood stunned. He could feel tears seeping through the thick cotton of his shirt. "Fuu, what's the matter?" He gently patted her back, wondering if she was experiencing a brief moment of madness.

She continued to weep. "I love you Gau, very much. Never forget that."

His eyebrows rose. "Mother…"

Just as quickly as it had happened, Fuu pulled away and was walking quickly back into the castle, her face in her hands and sobbing loudly. Galerick watched her go with a slack jaw. He saw Lantis hovering in the entrance. He, too, stared incredulously as the Queen sped past him. Lantis glanced over at Galerick. The young boy stood dumbly for a moment, then stood smartly at attention, back straight and chin high.

Lantis merely nodded. He cast a strange look at Galerick before disappearing.

How very strange. Galerick slouched a bit and thought, _what was _that_ all about?_

Snapping sounds echoed from above and Galerick quickly whirled around to catch a falling Chiharu in his outstretched arms. She clung to him for dear life. He laughed and said, "Told you I'd catch you."

* * *

Umi knocked on Hikaru's door. She hoped the redhead would be awake now. Ever since she resigned herself to leaving her room, she felt restless as a caged bear. She couldn't bring herself to wander the halls in search of Eagle. His company did little to ease her mind. Sure, their casual banter was entertaining, but in her current mood, she thought she might clout that ignorant pilot on the head if he made a snide remark.

Actually, if she were really honest with herself, she had left her room because she couldn't bear to see the empty space in her bed any longer. Clef had come and gone, almost like it was a dream. She felt terribly lonely. Also, with no little girl tagging along at her heels, Umi felt empty and desolate.

To her relief, the door opened and there stood a smiling Hikaru. "Umi-chan!"

"Hey, Karu. I'm bored. Let's go explore."

Hikaru took a bite out of the apple she held. "Really? You're feeling better, then?"

"Yes. I've gotten over the fever." She nodded at Hikaru's snack. "Looks like you're feeling better, too."

Hikaru giggled. "Oh, I am. I could eat an entire horse, Umi-chan, _really._ I'm starved, it's great! I can finally eat!"

Umi smiled and took her arm. "Just you wait. You'll want to eat the craziest things soon, like natto covered in mustard, or waffles and spaghetti." She giggled. "Not that I ever ate those things, I was just saying."

"Liar. You totally ate that."

"Yeah, I did." Umi erupted into peals of laughter.

"Actually, those things _do_ sound really good right about now…" Hikaru closed her door and followed the cackling Umi down the hall. "Eagle told me that Clef came to visit you last night."

"Did he?"

"Yep. I guess he didn't stay though, right? Isn't he supposed to be maintaining the barrier down at the castle?"

Umi peered into the open room that they passed. "That's right. He took a break for a while, though, and that's when he came."

The redhead giggled quietly. "Lantis came to see me as well, right after Eagle brought me here. He couldn't stay long, either. Because of my sickness, though, we didn't get to spend _quality time_ together, if you catch my meaning."

Umi swatted her on the shoulder. "Give it another try soon, then. Actually, when I was pregnant, I…well, let's just say I was definitely missing a little male contact, much more so than I ever did before."

"Weird how that works," Hikaru said thoughtfully.

Umi sighed. "So, where does this door go?"

"To the lower levels, or I think so, anyway. If we continue down into the bowels of the ship, we'd eventually find the hanger bay. Want to go poke around in the machines down there?"

"We could probably create plenty of mischief before we get caught."

"Absolutely!"

Umi stole down the darkened stairways, skirting the open portals, before finally emerging on the lower levels with Hikaru close on her heels. After a while of aimless wandering, she sighed, frustrated. "Where are we?"

"Dunno," Hikaru answered. "I don't think we can get too lost though. I'm sure there'd be an intercom around here somewhere that we could use to get Eagle to find us, if need be."

"I'd rather not see Eagle. I feel like he's the reason for this mess."

Hikaru patted her arm. "We only recruited him, Umi-chan, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…" When Hikaru reached out her hand, Umi took it, leading her farther down the hall. After a time, she said, "Hey, Karu…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Lantis will ever ask you to marry him?" She pulled Hikaru into a spacious room that had walls lined with shelves of books. She pulled one of them down, thumbing through its pages.

Hikaru sat down in a chair against the wall. "I don't know. The Cephrans think a little differently about that sort of thing than we do, you know."

"I know that, but it's not like he _can't_ marry you. It's not forbidden for the Kailu."

"True."

Umi glanced at her. "Have you ever asked him about it?"

"Well, no…" Hikaru was twisting her fingers together thoughtfully. "I wouldn't want to press him about it. I think I'd rather it be his decision." She sighed. "Has Clef mentioned anything to you?"

Umi slammed the book shut. "No."

"He could, you know. He's no longer the Madoshi." Hikaru paused and frowned. She'd meant to discuss that with Clef the night they all met in Pretoria to discuss the coup. There was always the chance that, should they be successful, Clef would be offered his formal title. If that happened, things could very well be the way they were years ago, with Clef busy with affairs of state, and Umi left behind. It would be even worse this time if she had a little girl waiting in the background with her. The idea pained her, but who was she to tell Clef that he could not be what he had been destined to be?

"He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be the Madoshi again," Umi said flatly. "Not for me."

"You think so? I'm not so sure. I mean, he was destined to be the Master Mage, but who knows? Maybe it was also his destiny to have that title forfeited. Everything happens for a reason, so they say."

Umi collapsed into the chair next to Hikaru, looking sad. "I've been trying hard not to think about all of that. I feel like I'll go crazy if I do." She pressed her hands to her cheeks. "What will happen to my family when that day comes, Karu? What will I do?"

Hikaru would have liked to offer words of comfort, but she had none. She had never been in Umi's shoes, after all. There was no help she could offer. Instead, she stroked Umi's arm and remained quiet.

"What if this is all for nothing?" Umi continued. "So what if we have the Council? We were doing fine before we decided to rebel. Actually, sometimes I think of how much better off I'd be if I'd have just stayed in Tokyo."

"Don't say that," Hikaru crooned. "We all wanted you here so badly. You know your heart wanted it as well. I think it's done you more good than you think, Umi-chan. Things will be all right. After all, all the pieces are falling into place. Things are in our hands now. When it's over, we'll have to rebuild after our own fashion. It will be fine."

"You have so much faith, Karu," Umi said. "Lately, I haven't felt anything but dread. There's this black cloud looming over all of us. In the end, I feel like I'll be standing in the ruins, wondering whether or not it was worth it."

"Well, I guess being up in this gloomy ship doesn't help anything." Hikaru rose to look out of the far window. "This feels like the Fortress in the Forest of Silence all over again."

"You're right. Pillar, I need to get out of here! I'm losing my mind!"

"I've been here for weeks, how do you think _I_ feel?"

Umi groaned loudly with her hands thrown into the air. "This ship sucks!"

"I know," Hikaru laughed.

Umi joined her friend next to the window. She peered down through the clouds at the tall spires of the Castle Cephiro. They glittered brightly, as usual, as if nothing were amiss. She felt she'd explode with the feelings of anxiety and restlessness welling up in her. She just _had_ to get home. Soon, the devil got her. An idea was forming in her mind. Eagle liked to be so bold and gave no thought to scaring the living daylights out of her and her friends with his last-minute, explosive plans. Maybe she should give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Karu," she said, "hold out your hand."

The redhead blinked at her. "Why?"

"I need your help. I'm not strong enough to do this on my own." Umi splayed her fingers and pressed her palm against the round window.

Hikaru gasped. "Umi-chan! No, we can't, come on, don't be silly!"

"Silly?" Umi snapped. "Hikaru, you're a _prisoner_ here! Eagle kidnapped you when you were on your way home! He stole you away without even so much as a friendly hello! He took you from Lantis and, hell, he could have very well endangered your child!"

"Oh, and this won't?"

"Come on." Umi squinted down at her hand. "I'm doing this whether you're with me or not. Let's get out of here. You don't owe Eagle a thing."

"Well, I guess not, but really, you want me to blow a hole through his ship?"

"Why not?"

Hikaru had gone white as a sheet. She raised a trembling hand, studying it with fascination. "I can't believe this!"

"Hurry up before I lose my nerve!"

"All right, all right." Hikaru placed her hand over Umi's and bit her lip. "Oh, Eagle is going to be _so mad_ at us…"

"Oh well!" Umi said in a sing-song voice. "Let's go!"

Simultaneously, they called forth spells and braced themselves for the impact. Water and fire combined and the result was catastrophic. A bright, white-hot flash of light blinded them before their ears were assaulted by a deafening BOOM! It had worked. An enormous hole had been blown clearly through the south wall of the ship. The resulting pressure change sucked the air out of the room and the two Magic Knights with it. Seconds later, they were gone, only the sounds of rustling paper and singing metal resonating through the room.

Hikaru shrieked as she rocketed towards the earth. Bits of burning metal and glass fell past her, flaming like shooting stars. "We're gonna DIE!" she screamed.

"FUU!" Umi cried.

* * *

Down in the castle, Fuu was in her bed, reading a book and trying to fend off the advances of her husband who lay beside her. "Fuu," he whined, "come on… it's been ages."

She giggled, only pushing him away half-heartedly. He was always fun to tease. To his shock, however, Fuu gasped and bolted upright in the bed.

"What?" Ferio said.

Fuu looked at him, clutched her fist and disappeared in a quiet swirl of winds.

Moments later, the god Windam could be seen rocketing through the barrier surrounding the Castle Cephiro. Powerful though it was, it couldn't stand against the power of the Wind God.

_Fools, idiots!_ Fuu thought as she sped towards the two falling bodies of her best friends. Umi's call had been enough to summon her, and now she had to pluck them out of the air.

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru shrieked. Again, she screamed. "Umi, the ground is RIGHT THERE!"

Umi spotted Windam and shouted, "_Fu-u-u-u!_"

Before they were liquefied against the earth, Windam flew beneath them and caught them in his giant claws. Umi's head smashed against the hard metal, causing her to shout. Hikaru was lying limp beside her, having apparently fainted. Lucky for her, because Umi could see the ground speeding below her and she shrank back in fright. "Fuu!" she cried. "Thank Emeraude!"

"Umi-san, how reckless of you!" Fuu's god-sized voice boomed. "With Hikaru-san in her condition! And just _look_ at what you've done to the NSX! I'm sure every person in the castle is awake by now—"

"Doesn't matter, just take us home. Can you bring us back through the barrier?"

"—_not to mention_ that we could ALL be caught out here and _everything_ could be ruined! Umi-san, what in the _world_ were you thinking? I'm simply astounded that—"

"Fuu, GIVE IT A REST!" Umi took Hikaru by the shoulders and shook her, shouting over the roaring wind. "Wake up, Karu, come on! We're safe now!" Hikaru's eyelids fluttered but her body remained limp. Umi gave her a few smart slaps. "Wake up!"

"I'll take you back through the barrier," Fuu called, "until then, you'll have to hang on! I cannot take you into Windam with me."

"All right." Umi curled against Hikaru, shivering hotly. "Hurry though, Fuu. We've got some thinking to do."

* * *

Review time, I suppose:

**Heartofblades:** Sorry for the long absence, but it's nice to be told that I'm missed! It's been a while, ne? I'm glad you like the Clef/Ferio banter. I always picture them being at odds. Ferio, to me, seems like a masculine form of Umi, actually, so I can very well see him getting into with Clef all the time. Yeah, their plans are all becoming kind of skewed and everyone's questioning themselves. It's all up in the air, which makes it exciting. Eagle doesn't help of course, that brash young pilot :D. I hope this feeds your love of Clemi, and also of the relationship between Chiharu and Clef. They're probably who I like writing most of all, though I do also enjoy writing Gau. Who would have ever thought that I'd fall in love with my own OC? I usually despise OCs. Ah well. Read on, friend.

**Akira Nishikawa:** You're certainly one of the ones who's been with me since the beginning! How goes it, friend? It's been AGES! I'm glad you liked the last installment I liked it as well. I sat on it for ages, of course... not sure why. I can literally hear the "XD" in your voice! This story excites me, particularly this chapter, and I hope it does the same for you. Until next time.

**Luuzhu:** Ah, you are new, aren't you? Sorry for the cliff hanger. It's always been my style =D Enjoy and keep reading, won't you?

**YER BIGGEST FAN:** Heh, don't have an ff account? You should get one... I can't respond to anonymous reviews! I actually got the email notification for this review while I was driving earlier and nearly mowed down a pack of highschool kids that was crossing the road. Eh. They wouldn't have been missed. Anyway, your review was full of CAPS! Ha! I could feel the excitement coming from you! And lucky you, you reviewed the day I post a new chapter. You must be in Heaven! Ahhh! Keep reading and reviewing. Do enjoy this chapter!

**Mistress Grotesque:** Technically, you reviewed on the first chapter but I'll mention you here! I was so glad to friend you on facebook. It always makes me happy to interact with readers outside ffnet. We exchanged plenty of words already so I'll keep this short, but I really, really hope you and your friend enjoyed this chapter. I know I did!


End file.
